


双螺旋之解

by melota



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 260,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melota/pseuds/melota
Summary: 大王转世，叶子仍然作为精灵的设定。瑟莱无差/隐花泉
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“要起风了。”  
埃尔隆德捧着印有实验室LOGO的装满了味道奇怪的咖啡的纸杯，挑开百叶窗往外面看了看。却只看见沙尘迷漫，模糊不定的人影在街上行走着。  
坐在他对面的瑟兰迪尔安适地吃着饼干，说实话味道并不好，但在战时供应给特别实验室的物资已经是最好了的，而平民只能依靠难以下咽的供给物资聊以果腹。  
“听说这天气大学要停课？”  
坐下来的埃尔隆德瞥见瑟兰迪尔摆在桌面上的文件夹，封面上印着帝国大学的LOGO，心里也猜到几分，那应该是某个学生的论文。瑟兰迪尔自小就展现出在生物学方面惊人的天赋，一路顺利的进入了帝国大学并取得了博士学历，随后被特聘到久负盛名的第一特别实验室，负责战时的研究计划。但同时瑟兰迪尔保留了在帝国大学的教职，总有那么几天来去匆匆地赶去上课，今天也本该如此。  
“不，他们才不会停课。”瑟兰迪尔说得漫不经心，把最后一块饼干吃完，就算是解决了早饭，“我只是推掉了。”  
“为什么？”埃尔隆德来了兴趣。虽然瑟兰迪尔并不喜欢站在讲台上教学，但他对待工作的态度一丝不苟，一般是不会推掉的。  
“好好看看你手上的那份论文——惊世之作。”瑟兰迪尔动作优雅地把书页往前翻了一半，复又翻回原处，话音里带着不轻不重的哂笑。  
埃尔隆德扫了一眼联合论文的作者们的名字，花了五分钟粗略的看了看，觉得并无大的差错，并不懂瑟兰迪尔话中深意。  
“挺好的啊，是你太挑剔了吧。”  
“哦？”瑟兰迪尔挑眉，随后背诵了一段论文里的文字，他的记忆力一直是他所引以为傲的。埃尔隆德皱眉听着，除了某些地方用词不当或者过度夸大，并没有其他的荒谬的不可思议的分析。对待年轻人要宽容一点，尤其对方还只是几名大一学生，瑟兰迪尔的要求对他们来说太苛刻了。  
“你听不出来么？”  
“什么都听不出来，恕我愚钝。”埃尔隆德耸耸肩，看起来准备要走了，并不想在这一日就坐在办公室里和瑟兰迪尔聊天。毕竟解剖台上还躺着几具尸体，他每天都要解剖一定量的尸体以达成任务，这听起来有点可笑，从哪儿找那么多尸体去解剖呢？  
战场上有大量死法各异却同样惨烈的几乎是四分五裂的尸体，无一例外都是面目全非的年轻人们，新的旧的伤口重重叠叠毫无规律的分布着，还未愈合却开始腐烂。曾经的军人们被送回故土，他们的亲人在政府工作人员的游说下把尸体捐赠出来用作科学研究，然后眼睁睁地看着他们最爱的人被冰冻地像超市冰柜里的鳕鱼放到解剖台上，等待着实验研究人员的开始。  
瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德主要负责解剖事宜，但更多地，瑟兰迪尔喜欢理论而非动手，就像他喜欢讲课而不是帮新来乍到的学生修改论文。  
“如果这上面说的是真的，你不觉得……距离我们所追求的目标很接近了吗？”瑟兰迪尔的指尖敲敲桌面，意味深长地道出了埃尔隆德所没有想到的。  
埃尔隆德重新看了看那一段文字，点点头，“的确，符合要求。”  
一年之前战争爆发，第一实验是负责人吉尔加拉德临时调任科学委员会主席，他的离开伴随着很多任务的中断，而来自高层的指示则是把全部注意力转向人体机能增强方面。毫无疑问这是为战争做准备，即使出动各种无人设备，最后还是会有成千上万的伤亡，民意沸腾，多次游行要求停止无谓的战争，这是高层所不愿意看见的场面。  
他们的国家需要更强大的武器，而士兵也是武器的一种。  
“如果我们能够拥有更强壮、更敏捷的士兵去执行任务，尤其是巷战与有几张，无疑会大大提高我军的获胜率。希望贵研究所能提供专用药物帮我们完成这个目标。”瑟兰迪尔又背诵出任务通知书上面的那一段文字，埃尔隆德和他为此还嘲笑过高层的异想天开。  
语罢瑟兰迪尔望着埃尔隆德，等着他发话。  
“为什么你一定认为这些学生说的是对的？”埃尔隆德有些不解。  
瑟兰迪尔露出一抹笑，转瞬即逝，“阿拉贡、金雳、亚玟……他们都是这一篇论文的作者，是获得了青年奖学金的精英，没有道理犯下如此严重的错误，也不会莽撞的说一些不存在的东西去骗取学分引起我的注意。”  
埃尔隆德记得这些名字，战争尚未爆发时每一年度帝国大学都会在不同的系里面选择十名最优秀的学生颁发奖学金，那是无数学生梦寐以求的荣耀。而作为对应方面的专家他和瑟兰迪尔也会应邀出席，他总会为科学研究后继有人而感到欣慰。但日渐不明朗的情况却让埃尔隆德担心起来，第一实验室的方向已经偏离了原本为人们谋求幸福的道路，而统治者们还在大力呼吁青年们投身战争，为战争科学而付出自己宝贵的生命。  
“你是说……他们取得了突破性的进展？”埃尔隆德略微迟疑，还是问道。  
显然也是考虑过这个问题，瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，说：“这不可能。但他们呈交上来的报告上的确有一些数据很奇怪……每天食物摄入量低于最低标准，而且休息时间保持在四到六个小时，这是不可思议的。”  
“有观测数据？能查到参加观测的志愿者吗？”  
埃尔隆德了解大学内这些实验的流程，志愿者可以根据自己的意愿选择是否匿名，而观察小组也有必要保护参与者的隐私，要找出他们很不容易。但这是“特殊情况”，只要是对国家有利的，对这一场旷日持久的战争有利的，他们就会毫不犹豫且不择手段的去完成自己的目的。  
“不，这才是关键。”瑟兰迪尔指着一行被画起来的文字，准确的说是备注，“被观测者并没有参加计划，他们都表明，是私下观察。这是很不准确的数据，完全不能采信。”  
“那一定有支撑他们成立的原因。”埃尔隆德皱眉，也不相信为什么帝国大学的精英学生会如此冲动的呈交这样引用数据错漏百出的论文，这比表面上的文字错误要严重得多。即便是受了舆论的蛊惑，也不应该使用私下观察的方法，不仅违反人道侵犯隐私，而且违法。  
备注上写明他们为什么要进行这个计划的原因，而且还提到被观测者身边的其他人也是同样的生活方式，这引起了他们的好奇。但目前为止他们其他真正的实验者无法完成要求，也就是说那一种生活方式或者超乎常人的机能只存在于某种人类身上，而被观测者就是其中之一。他们试图融入那个团体获得更多的资料，但全然无果。进行了理性且科学的的分析后，三名学生决定保持记录观察这一名“特殊”的被观察者，然后写成了这一篇论文，希望瑟兰迪尔能给出自己的见解。  
“他们是在编故事，或者说很像是在编故事，不是吗？”  
“没错。按照你的说法，如果这是真的，那么……我们就找到了突破口。”  
“不久就会有更多更多的战斗机器被制造出来，不是吗？战局会被逆转。”瑟兰迪尔面无表情，说不清是因为对这个残酷的计划本身的厌恶还是对这篇论文被观测者的好奇。  
“那又如何，我们无法停止战争。”埃尔隆德冷静地知道超级士兵决定一切的时代已经过去了，胶着状态是无法一时间被改变。滚滚而来的欲望洪流会吞噬战场上所有鲜活的生命，历史无法证明谁对谁错，贪婪依旧，血腥依旧。  
“我要去找他们。”瑟兰迪尔把助手热好的咖啡喝完，精神了一些，前几天连夜解剖花去了他不少精力，昨天晚上才放他离开实验室。他站起身来，拿上大衣，就要往外走。  
“不要打草惊蛇。”埃尔隆德提醒道，心思还沉浸在这份报告背后所指的人种，也就跟着离开办公室去冷冻库挑选标本去了。  
外面沙尘漫天飞舞，寒意凛冽，生锈的气息如此浓烈。  
被重兵把守的第一实验室寂静无声，走廊里的玻璃倒映着瑟兰迪尔的侧脸，明亮的灯光下他们的影子都显得单薄。  
加里安看到瑟兰迪尔匆匆路过，跑上去问，“先生您要出去吗？”  
“嗯，帝国大学。”瑟兰迪尔报了个地名，示意加里安跟着一起。

帝国大学的餐厅已经停止营业了，因为无法拿到食品配额，完全不能经营下去。原本习惯去餐厅解决一日三餐的学生们也只能排队到特殊分配室领取一天所必需的食物。这一套严格的程序下并没有学生钻空子的机会，他们唯一能做的就是安静地站在风雪中，心里骂着这该死的战争。  
阿拉贡拿着亚玟给他的分配卡，整个人都缩在了衣服里，默默地数着时间。队伍很长，而且还不知道每个人手里拿着多少张分配卡，光是前面的那个人就拿着五张了，阿拉贡突然觉得自己真是个遵守规则的人。  
这是一个漫长的冬天，因为战争而变得格外的难过。不少大学生都被编入了预备役，帝国大学因为特殊的地位保住了绝大部分学生，令他们免于兵役，但还是有部分人义无反顾地奔赴战场，生死未卜。这场战争改变了很多人的命运，令其天翻地覆。  
分配食品的官员态度恶劣，显然他对于分配给学生的配额很有意见。应付似的把食品袋丢给面前的人后，他总会骂几句，然后继续工作，日复一日，所有人都习以为常了。  
“嘿，阿拉贡。”刚刚领完食物的吉姆利向阿拉贡打招呼，眉毛胡子都生动地跳了起来。  
“早啊，吉姆利。”阿拉贡一副闷闷不乐的样子。  
的确，今天来排队的人特别多，队伍都绕了几个圈，非常缓慢地前进着。  
“还没吃早饭吗？”吉姆利问，把夹在胳膊下的资料提了提，好像快要掉下去了。  
“当然没有。”  
掂量了一下手上的袋子，吉姆利满是抱怨，“这东西可不够吃，说真的。我这个月可瘦了五斤，但天知道为什么，教授都没让我参加什么实验，结果我却瘦了……”  
“你爸爸没给你寄东西来吗？”  
战时最吃香的便是邮政系统，他们把握着大量从乡村地区寄往城市的粮食，中饱私囊，把他人救命的粮食肆意浪费。阿拉贡的父母在乡下有一个农场，虽然粮食被大量征购，却隐瞒下了一部分，偷偷送到城市里给阿拉贡，帮他和亚玟度过了一段日子。但吉姆利的家乡实在是太远了，只能依赖包裹。也许等那些包裹千里迢迢地送到他们的手中的时候，他们早就饿的皮包骨头了。  
“少了一半！你知道吗！”吉姆利说起这件事情就气愤，夹着的书果然掉在地了。阿拉贡蹲下去帮他捡起来，放进背包里。  
“总比没有好……”他安慰吉姆利。  
“我的天……再这么下去我就和人体骨骼模型差不多了。”吉姆利重重地叹息着，打量着阿拉贡，发现对方也瘦了很多，脸皮都快凹下去了。  
“我们都差不多。”阿拉贡苦笑道，跟着队伍往前走了几步。  
吉姆利看着不远处的钟楼，指针正往前摆，便挥挥手要去上课了。  
这条队伍好像没有尽头，越来越多的学生过来排队，不断的延长。阿拉贡每天都准时跑过来，偶尔也会帮亚玟和她的朋友代领，那能帮她们节省很多时间以及保证学习进度。在这里能够看到很多人事的不认识的人。  
但阿拉贡从来没有在队伍中见到过莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯好像不愁衣食，每天准时出现在课室，认真地做笔记。看不出有任何因为营养减少而出现的消瘦模样，仍旧健壮如初，那头金发也依旧亮眼。他怀疑过来格拉斯可能是某些官员的子女，直到随口问起时，莱戈拉斯神色黯然地说：“我的父母很久之前就离开这个世界了。”  
后来他们都没有再提到这个话题，维护着他的伤口。  
今天的空气依旧夹杂着烟尘的气味，涌入鼻腔，进入肺部，一点一点的吞噬着站在此地所有人的耐心。依稀传来了钟楼断断续续的声音，早上八点，阴霾遍野。  
阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯作息略有不同，莱戈拉斯起的更早，五点钟就去体育馆了，七点钟再回宿舍洗澡。彼时阿拉贡才刚刚起床，走到盥洗室里洗漱。日复一日都是如此。  
他问莱戈拉斯吃了早饭没有，一如既往的，莱戈拉斯都说没有，因为运动之前吃东西是不好的。这真是刻板的解释啊，阿拉贡总是这么想。  
“不需要我帮你去领食物吗？”他一边刷牙一边问道。  
“不了，我一会儿自己去。”莱戈拉斯总是如此推脱。但等阿拉贡拿到了食物袋，都看不见莱戈拉斯的人影，回到课室后，莱戈拉斯已经安安稳稳地坐在了最角落的地方。他们会打招呼，然后各自继续手上的记录，不再干扰对方。  
他的父母带来食物之后，阿拉贡特地留了一点给莱戈拉斯。  
他推脱了一阵子，还是接受了，阿拉贡还拍拍莱戈拉斯的肩膀：“你每天就吃那么几片面包，对身体不好。”他指的是莱戈拉斯经常拿着的一种类似于吐司一样的面包，据莱戈拉斯解释那是他家乡的特产，叫兰巴斯，而他的家乡是一个阿拉贡从来没有听说过的地方，他甚至都无法念出来。  
莱戈拉斯只是笑笑，接受了阿拉贡的好意。  
每过两个月阿拉贡的父母就通过各种途径进入城市，给阿拉贡送来可贵的食物。亚玟的家人也是如此，过程辗转，只为保证孩子们的健康。连这个国家未来的建设者——帝国大学的学生都无法确保自己的温饱，说起来也真是可笑。  
“没有人给你送东西来么？”有次阿拉贡如此问莱戈拉斯，因为他总是独来独往，连探望者也没有，朋友仅仅局限于阿拉贡、吉姆利、亚玟以及另外一位他们不认识的人，那大概是莱戈拉斯同一个社团的朋友，经常看见他们在体育馆练习。  
“他们很久来一次吧，因为太远了。”莱戈拉斯回忆着进入帝国大学要花费的时间，“也会给我带吃的喝的，还有带钱。你知道的，现在没人能刷卡了……只能用现金。”  
“就给你带吐司面包？还不如别带呢。”阿拉贡声音高了一些。  
而莱戈拉斯指指小饭盒里面的兰巴斯，说：“那不是土司，而且足够我吃的了。”  
“你吃的比模特还少。”阿拉贡指出这完全是吃不饱的，但莱戈拉斯却不置可否，只是一笑，好像这其中完全没有不合理的地方。  
“难道你就光吃这个？”  
“不……也不全是。”莱戈拉斯含糊地回答阿拉贡，“我喜欢吃的东西都买不到了。”  
“也不一定，去黑市吧。你有钱吗？”  
莱戈拉斯掏出钱包，看了看，“有倒是有，是生活费。我一般不太花钱。”  
“……够用吧？要我借你点去买食物吗？”  
“应该吧……不够我再问你借。”莱戈拉斯收起钱包，就背着书包出门去听生物课了。但说实话认真学习的莱戈拉斯的专业成绩并不好，阿拉贡和亚玟也私下辅导过他，但全然无用，对于专业方面莱戈拉斯好像一无所知。这总让阿拉贡怀疑莱戈拉斯是怎么进入顶尖的帝国大学的。就像莱戈拉斯是怎么靠着吃那些叫“兰巴斯”的面包过日子的。  
这个疑问在阿拉贡心里停留了很久，他告诉了亚玟和吉姆利，他们也表示奇怪。  
随后他们采取了不道德的行为，以观察实验标本的态度观察莱戈拉斯，长久以来的记录下，他们接近了谜底，但发现，自己没有能力揭开谜底。  
于是他们选择了寻求他人的帮助。


	2. Chapter 2

新雪未化。  
覆盖在不同颜色屋顶上的白色遮天蔽日，透过凝结着水汽的玻璃往外望去，无尽绵延的街道死气沉沉。  
莱戈拉斯从浴室里出来，看到了阿拉贡留给他的纸条，贴心地告诉他小柜子里还有两包麦片。他捏着那张纸条笑了笑，从自己的柜子里拿出了兰巴斯，小小地吃了一口。  
放在桌面上的手机亮起屏幕，不断震动着，莱戈拉斯非常顺手地关掉了提醒他去上课闹钟，回过头从行李箱里翻出了衣服。那都是战争之拜托格洛芬德尔为他购入的衣服了，款式有些老，却也洗得干净，穿在身上也算舒适得体。  
一分钟之后，闹钟再次响了起来，警告他时间无多，该去上课了。  
莱戈拉斯按掉了闹钟，还是不想去。据格洛芬德尔说法，瑟兰迪尔推掉了今天的课程，所以他也就没必要充满去上课了，他可以好好休息一下，看看天空看看云彩。  
换上鞋子的后他拎起书包就往外走了，不知目的何处，此时宿舍大楼已经没有多少人了，人们都早起去排队领取一天的必要物资了。因此校园内倒非常冷清，仅有他一人行走在雪地里，却没有留下一点脚印。

入学登记第一天莱戈拉斯久久站立在公告栏前，那里张贴着所有教授的照片，还有他们的简介。很少会有人一个一个的看过去。  
他花了半个小时来把上面所有人都看了一遍，最终在生物系找到了瑟兰迪尔的照片——和情报上一样。像是经过千辛万苦一样，莱戈拉斯看着那人的照片微微笑了，彩色照片上的他眉目与莱戈拉斯记忆中并无区别，依然俊朗如初。无论过了多少年，莱戈拉斯都不会忘记他的容貌。  
让他有些惊讶的倒是自己的室友，居然是阿拉贡和吉姆利——像是维拉刻意安排的命运，无法躲避的恶作剧。

漫长的生命让莱戈拉斯学会了伪装自己，见到室友们之后，他露出对待陌生人的笑容，对他的老朋友们说：“你好，我叫莱戈拉斯，今天开始是你的室友了。”  
如同一款不能读档的游戏，只能不断的重新开始，从最初的厌倦疲惫到期待，莱戈拉斯不再试图让他们回忆起曾经一同经历过的生死悲欢。他刻意保持着与所有人的距离，循规蹈矩地生活在这个世界上。

第一天上课时他们都难免有些兴奋，莱戈拉斯听到他人谈论着即将到来的年轻教授，是那一位就职于第一实验室的青年才俊，素有天才之名，但听说行事狠厉，为人倨傲。  
和莱戈拉斯印象中那些形容一样，大多数人都瑟兰迪尔的描述都带有偏见，大有众口铄金积毁销骨的可能，但那从未对瑟兰迪尔的生活造成影响。他依旧我行我素。  
大门被推开，瑟兰迪尔走进来那一刻仿佛空气被瞬间抽空，连声音也无法传播。莱戈拉斯和其他人一样，转过头去望着他。  
时隔两个世纪，他再一次见到了瑟兰迪尔，还是在人群之中，还是隐藏着自己的痕迹。隔着万千人海，声音化为白噪，画面倒退，如同远古精灵们在风中的歌声，似有若无地撩拨心弦。  
走上讲台的瑟兰迪尔环顾一圈，颇有威慑的性质。他翻开讲义，连点名这个环节都跳过了，就开始讲课。  
坦白来说莱戈拉斯其实完全听不懂瑟兰迪尔在说什么，课本上的单词组成的句子是他无法理解的密码文字，而他本人对生物课程也毫无兴趣。但他一直不漏地记下了瑟兰迪尔的讲话，拿出早就准备好的笔记本近乎刻板地写着笔记，黑板上面的图示也一一抄了下来。  
他珍惜每一刻安稳的时光，如同赤贫的人对手上最后一枚金币的吝啬与珍视。  
如今瑟兰迪尔已不再是中土大陆上那位叱咤风云的精灵王了，甚至可以说他已经不再是莱戈拉斯的父亲了。现在的瑟兰迪尔只是一个普通的人类，存活在这个时代里，像所有人一样平凡地继续着单调的生活。  
莱戈拉斯再也没有机会穿越时空回到从前，扮演精灵王子这个角色，聆听只为他而说出的话语了。  
他们之间有不可逾越的鸿沟，包含着混沌不清的感情与羁绊，还有数历轮回的悲痛与无法割舍的虔诚信仰。  
莱戈拉斯没有落下过一节帝国大学里瑟兰迪尔的课，他风雨无阻，准时抵达课室，每一天都安静地等待着教授的来到。  
不得不说他是期待瑟兰迪尔能发现自己的，哪怕光是外貌上的吸引也好。但瑟兰迪尔从没有看到他，像陌生人一般，把过去斩断的一干二净。  
这也是莱戈拉斯自己作出的选择，他不会再扰乱他在乎的人的人生，即使对方是瑟兰迪尔，还是阿拉贡、亚玟或者吉姆好，他都不想。  
站在讲台上的瑟兰迪尔西装革履，一头金色长发与自己一样，让人嫉妒。莱戈拉斯总为自己的金发而感到骄傲，并不是因为那所谓的高贵血统，而是他知道自己与瑟兰迪尔有如此多相似之处，哪怕时空跳跃也无法改变。  
瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇张张合合，莱戈拉斯听不明白的专业术语一连串地蹦了出来。

过去莱戈拉斯还为此感到头疼，在不知道哪一个世纪，也不知道多久之前，莱戈拉斯用尽手段令瑟兰迪尔成为了自己的家庭教师，只为能够有更多的可能接近他。那时莱戈拉斯总是故意抱怨瑟兰迪尔的课程难度太高了。而授课认真的瑟兰迪尔置若罔闻，严格地读此督促莱戈拉斯完成课业，还替他一一修改了错漏之处。莱戈拉斯深深感受到了瑟兰迪尔施加给自己的压力，他受尽煎熬般的提交了自己的作业，换来的却是瑟兰迪尔的冷嘲热讽。此后莱戈拉斯与他大吵了一场，还威胁要解聘，但瑟兰迪尔表现得毫不意外，站在他的房间外等莱戈拉斯发泄完，然后走进来问：“你还要听吗？我可要走了。”  
莱戈拉斯虽然不甘心，却被什么触动了似的，低声向他道歉了。  
不像现在，莱戈拉斯与瑟兰迪尔毫无交集，在吵闹拥挤的课室里沉浸在各自的想法中。

格洛芬德尔给他打了个电话，一开始的调侃听起来是无所事事之下才找他的。漫步在雪地里莱戈拉斯也漫无目的，他往钟楼方向走去，决定去找格洛芬德尔聊聊天。途  
经领取食物队伍时他看到阿拉贡，快要轮到他了，估计又是帮亚玟和她的朋友领取的。  
他们近期好像在忙什么研究，听说是关乎奖学金问题的，而且折兑成物资，那对没有收入来源的大学生来说可是一个不小的诱惑。所以莱戈拉斯见到他们的时间少了很多，他也是理解，好像失去了他们的陪伴并不会如何。  
毕竟他已经逼着自己习惯了很多年了。  
“莱戈拉斯，你在听吗？”格洛芬德尔嚷嚷着。  
“我在。”莱戈拉斯夹着电话，远远地对阿拉贡招招手，对方也看到了，但表情并不清楚。  
“你仔细听着，最近他们都有点不对劲。”  
“什么不对劲？”  
格洛芬德尔的话语有些忧心忡忡，这是很少见的，“亚玟到钟楼来了。”  
莱戈拉斯一惊，加快步伐，“她想起来什么了吗？”  
北边的钟楼是格洛芬德尔近几年来的住所，比莱戈拉斯的入学还要早。他不知道格洛芬德尔用了什么手段得以进入了帝国大学的员工内部，同时还获得了一份颇为轻松的钟楼看护的工作，后来他还帮莱戈拉斯弄到帝国大学的入学通知的。在旁人眼里废弃的钟楼内部被他们两个打扫得一尘不染，也算是城市内其他精灵的联络点，隔一段时间大家就会聚在一起，喝喝酒聊聊天，缅怀属于精灵的、无线荣光的过去。那刺激着他们对于历史的怀念。  
平时很少会有学生想靠近钟楼，而格洛芬德尔用了很多借口把原本开放的钟楼关闭起来，周围还树起一圈一圈的铁刺网，满怀敌意地对待着其他人。  
同样的，亚玟没有理由、也不会突然之间就跑到钟楼，其中一定有着什么不可告人的事情。  
但莱戈拉斯记得自己在这一世没有让亚玟认识格洛芬德尔，而是让他们一直做擦肩而过的陌生人。他们几乎没有可能相遇，也不可能引起怀疑。但现在就是出问题了。  
“不，我没有去见她。她好像在观察我——也许还有你。”格洛芬德尔补充了后半句。  
转生成为人类的他们对非同类有着异乎寻常的敏感，会觉得“他和我们不一样”，莱戈拉斯最初多次受到怀疑，他的一举一动都在暗示着他并不是人类这个秘密。在格洛芬德尔的教导下他逐渐学会了把自己的气息隐藏起来，行为举止都尽力模仿着人类，他渐渐抛弃了作为精灵的习俗，反而倒是不伦不类起来。  
他们是精灵一族在世界上最后的流亡者，空有高贵的过去却看不到未来。  
莱戈拉斯知道身边人的起疑会给自己带来多大的麻烦，在迷信的魔法时代，愤怒又畏惧的人们差点把他当成吸血鬼绑在十字架上烧了，逃脱之后身上的伤口久久不能痊愈，不断往外冒着血水。要不是被同族找到，他就真的长眠于泥土之下了。  
“她还做了些什么吗？”莱戈拉斯挑了一条鲜有人经过的小路，单手撑起熟练地翻过围墙，那是去钟楼最快的方法。  
“这倒没有，但她在记录。而且不止她一个……她的朋友也在。”  
“为什么不早点告诉我？”莱戈拉斯有不好的预感，又翻过钟楼的围墙，推开未上锁的铁门跑了进去。  
格洛芬德尔那一端沉默了片刻，复又出声，“我始终还是相信她。”  
“但……”本该脱口而出的话语突然间变得如鲠在喉，莱戈拉斯跑上楼梯，大气没有喘一口，他不知如何反驳格洛芬德尔这看起来毫无逻辑的信任。他们始终都相信自己的同族，哪怕他们都成为了人类。  
“我是想问你，阿拉贡是不是也有这样的……？”格洛芬德尔顿了顿，话没有说完，但莱戈拉斯却很清楚他断掉的字句是什么。  
阿拉贡不会不知道亚玟在玩什么小把戏，而此次，莱戈拉斯也的确感受到了他们的鬼鬼祟祟与奇怪的行为，唯一能够解释的是阿拉贡知道，却故意瞒住了莱戈拉斯。因为他也在怀疑范围之内。  
“你能查到他们的在做什么项目吗？我记得阿拉贡和我说过他们有一个生物方面的选修课，要求学生亲自观察实验。是不是和这有关系？”莱戈拉斯有些自欺欺人，故意转开话题。  
只听见格洛芬德尔敲打键盘的声音，过了几秒钟，格洛芬德尔说道：“他们提交了一份联名论文。”  
走到了最高一层的莱戈拉斯把格洛芬德尔的房门打开，就看到大马金刀坐在沙发上的格洛芬德尔，他正捧着笔记本电脑，聚精会神地阅读者屏幕上面的文字，听到开门的声音后眼睛都懒的抬起来看他一眼。  
莱戈拉斯放下书包，挂掉了电话，坐在格洛芬德尔对面的沙发里，问：“论文在说什么？”  
“……大事不妙。”格洛芬德尔自顾自地摇摇头，把膝盖上的笔记本电脑递给了莱戈拉斯，“你看看。”  
“……什……么？”  
莱戈拉斯看到屏幕上的第一行字就愣住了，上面几个术语他都在阿拉贡的桌面上的专业书籍上面见到过，但莱戈拉斯对此兴趣不多，也不打算问阿拉贡那是什么。但这果然和阿拉贡脱不了干系。  
莱戈拉斯的阅读速度不比格洛芬德尔，他把一些地方反反复复读上三四次才知道段落是在讨论什么。读完总论后莱戈拉斯心里的不好预感越来越厉害，他问格洛芬德尔：“你觉得这篇论文的被观察者是谁？”  
“你觉得，除了我们之外，还有什么人是他们能够接触到却如此不正常的？”  
格洛芬德尔的推测恰恰道出了莱戈拉斯的不安。  
“我知道。”莱戈拉斯皱着眉头，还是承认了。  
“很快他们就会猜到我们不是人类了……”格洛芬德尔收起自己施加在外貌上的魔法，露出了精灵特有的尖耳朵，“我们是怪物，对吧？”语罢，他轻轻地笑了笑，带着冰冷的戒备。  
可以想象崇拜科学的人类会如何看待精灵这一类只存在于童话之中的生物，那是超自然的存在，他们的出现会引起轩然大波，甚至改变历史。莱戈拉斯不是没有能力改变历史，只是不想以这样的方式让历史脱轨。  
“所以我们要离开吗？”  
留在过去的老朋友身边显然对他和格洛芬德尔毫无好处，说不定还会牵扯到其他本来拥有正常生活的精灵。对科学有狂热追求的学生们一味的想要挖掘出一些世界本来的秘密，却对自己所做的事情有多大的破坏性毫无知觉。  
“你不想走？”  
“嗯。”莱戈拉斯以一个语气词回答了格洛芬德尔。  
格洛芬德尔仍旧笑着，神色却有些悲凉。他和莱戈拉斯一同经历过自己所爱之人的轮回死亡，见证过战火纷飞的年代与血腥屠杀。无可否认，他们都能感受到对方对于爱人的无法放下的心情。  
“莱戈拉斯，我们已经好运不再了……下一次被人类发现，就不是绑在十字架上面用或烤熟那么简单了，而且也不一定会被人救走。你要明白。”格洛芬德尔看着她的眼睛，仍然善意地提醒着他。  
“……可能我不太会说谎吧。”莱戈拉斯抬起头，望着天花板，眼神空洞，斑驳的痕迹显露在他的眼前，灯光刺眼。他还是对朋友们太无防备了，以为自己还在美丽的第三纪元。  
“如果你不走，你要怎么消除他们的疑虑？”  
桌面上堆着啤酒瓶，仔细一看还有面包碎屑。莱戈拉斯抽出纸巾顺手擦干净了桌面，丢进垃圾桶里。  
“假装我其实有很多食物，因为战争不想分给他们，所以都躲在背后吃。听起来很合理吧？”把自己假装的自私自利难不倒莱戈拉斯。  
就像格洛芬德尔假装的喜欢吃面包。  
“你这是为了应付他们对你的调查吗？”莱戈拉斯指着那些不对精灵胃口的放在玻璃橱柜上面的食物袋子，印着帝国大学的LOGO。他知道那并不好吃，无论哪个年代哪个国度，战争时期给人民的食物都不会好吃到哪里去。他自己就深有体会。  
“是啊。不然我还真的不会用那张分配卡。”  
“我就从来没有用过。”莱戈拉斯想起自己放在背包内袋的分配卡，那上面还贴着他的照片呢。  
“那很快就会派上用场了。”  
“是啊。”莱戈拉斯庆幸自己说服了格洛芬德尔不要离开，松了一口气。  
“你好自为之吧。”格洛芬德尔把笔记本电脑插在打印机上，把论文打印了下来，装在文件袋里给他，“回去再看看他们对你的疑点。”  
机器不断运转的声音单调地重复着，莱戈拉斯拉开窗帘，景象还是原来的模样，只不过窗玻璃上的雾气依旧浓重地遮去了人他的视线。  
莱戈拉斯应了一声，把文件袋放到背包里，临走前转头问了一句：“好像说教授们的课程要改了，你能把瑟兰迪尔的课程表给我一份吗？发电子邮件就好。”  
“好。”格洛芬德尔回神，对于莱戈拉斯的私心一目了然，只是没有揭穿。  
“谢谢你，格洛芬德尔。”莱戈拉斯放轻声音，关上门，走了下去。


	3. Chapter 3

白乌鸦凌空飞过，刺耳的叫声久久不息地回荡在众人的头顶上。  
阿拉贡、亚玟、吉姆利站成一排，局促不安地看着坐在他们面前的瑟兰迪尔。他手上拿着他们前几天所提交的联名论文，脸上没有任何表情，叫人猜不出他到底在想些什么。  
“请坐吧，诸位。”瑟兰迪尔做了个“请”的姿势，但高傲的姿态更像是允许他们坐下，“我想你们应该知道提交这样的论文的后果吧？”  
阿拉贡点点头，瞥了一眼亚玟，她刚刚被人叫了过来，早饭还没有吃，可能是因为紧张，面色很不好。  
“那就请你们解释一下，你们凭什么认为被观测者A拥有超乎常人的体能呢？”瑟兰迪尔说得开门见山，懒得和学生们兜圈子。  
帝国大学的会客室并不大，显然这是为了保密才临时让瑟兰迪尔使用的，也正因此才让阿拉贡非常不安，他答应和亚玟他们写这篇论文很大程度上的确只是为了吸引教授们的注意力，并不指望有人能够解答他们的疑问。但他们的论文招惹到了最不能招惹的瑟兰迪尔，他不仅仅代表着个人，还代表着第一实验室，那是无数帝国大学毕业生们梦寐以求的研究所，能够获得第一实验室的青睐意味着未来十年都能一帆风顺的发展。  
他们想走捷径，却没想到自己要承担的后果是什么。  
“那是因为……正如论文里所说的，我们身边的确有人是这样生活的。”亚玟直视瑟兰迪尔，强行压住因为对方巨大的压迫感所造成的畏惧。  
她认识莱戈拉斯也有一年多了，莱戈拉斯给他一种他并不属于这个世界的感觉，至少是不属于这个年代的人。莱戈拉斯似乎永远都有旺盛的精力，但他比其他人更加的冷静、成熟，超乎外表应该有的成熟，而他的格斗技巧令人惊叹，像是最完美的士兵，而不是业余练习的学生。他太完美了，以至于身上的疑点都能被人当做优点来崇拜。  
亚玟不止一次对阿拉贡说过“莱戈拉斯和我们不一样”这句话，和阿拉贡直视嘲笑她的直觉太过敏感，或是她作为女性也会羡慕莱格拉斯的容貌。直到阿拉贡也发现莱戈拉斯的特殊之处了，他吃得太少了，而每天的超强运动量又令人难以信服，每一件发生在莱戈拉斯身上的事情都指向层层迷雾。  
走进这迷局的不仅仅是他们三个人，现在与他们毫无关联的瑟兰迪尔也走了进来，带着并不光彩的目的与野心。  
“所以说，你们对自己的结论深信不疑？”瑟兰迪尔挑眉，把那一叠论文随意丢放在桌面上。他身躯向前倾，好像是在审问一般，眯起眼睛盯着他们，眼神令人不寒而栗。  
“就我们所观察到的，的确如此。”阿拉贡答道。  
“你怎么确定被观测者A没有在其他时候吃了东西呢？眼见未必为实。”瑟兰迪尔语意尖酸刻薄，并没有正眼看他。  
“我们几乎全天都在一起，这个我能保证。”阿拉贡犹豫了一下，还是说道。亚玟见势不妙，赶紧示意阿拉贡不要再说下去。  
“按照你的说法，被观测者A是你们的朋友？还是非常亲密的朋友，对吧？”  
“……您的说的没错，瑟兰迪尔教授。”  
阿拉贡这个说法可比虚构一个帝国大学内部存在的学生的可信度要高得多，瑟兰迪尔现在所做的只是一步步缩小被观测者A 的身份范围，然后把他找出来，再单独观察确定是不是自己寻找的那一类“超越人类”的人。他对阿拉贡的论文写成什么样子一点兴趣也没有，唯一需要确定的是被观测者A到底是什么来头，有没有论文里所描述的那般强大。而在他面前的三个学生显然还想隐瞒些什么，但瑟兰迪尔确信，拿不用花多大力气就能够找出来。  
在一个封闭的校园内，找一个如此出众的学生可以说是不费吹灰之力。  
“不用紧张，阿拉贡。”瑟兰迪尔直呼他的名字，稍稍安抚了一下阿拉贡，表情像是在逗弄一只弱小的小猫一般有趣，“你们这样的行为维持了多久？一个星期？还是两个星期？”  
“两个月，教授。”一直不说话的吉姆利答道。  
瑟兰迪尔转过头扫了吉姆利一眼，眼底深不可测，“论文上一共有两名被观测者，都是两个月吗？”  
“不，其中一位只有三个星期，而且我们对不熟悉……额……”亚玟作为负责观察的人，讲话的时候顿了顿，为自己偷偷摸摸的行为也感到不堪，“但被观测者B和被观测者A非常的相似，所以我们也把他纳入了论文的范围之内。”  
“他们有什么关系么？”  
“被观测者A和B是好朋友，据我所知。”  
亚玟少有的几次早起曾遇见过正要去体育馆的莱戈拉斯，他的身边还有一个和他一样都是金发的年轻人，为人热情。这让亚玟有些好奇，她问莱戈拉斯那是谁，莱戈拉斯却没有告诉她他的名字，只是说“他是我的朋友”。莱戈拉斯和那个人一同锻炼，持续了很长一段时间，现在还是如此。他们两个都不是健身的狂热爱好者，而那种在体育馆内的强度，也完全不是普通的健身爱好者刻意媲美的。  
决定写联名论文后，亚玟在钟楼底下埋伏了很久，每天翻过铁刺网都是最让人头疼的事情，还不能确保时间。最后她在网上购入了迷你监控器，在钟楼一些角落贴了上去，只要定期查看录像就好了。  
那个住在钟楼里的男人同样也非常英俊，并不是钟楼怪侠那样的人物，只是在录像中他没有见到过那个男人拿着食品救济袋子或是其他的食物、饮料，他丢出来的垃圾里同样的也没有食物的残骸，简直到了诡异的地步。  
录像里最奇怪的一次是许多陌生面孔的人进入了画面里，都年轻漂亮，好像要去庆祝玩乐，带着的东西却很少，只有寥寥几个人手上拿着纸袋子，看起来非常的轻。那天以后亚玟连夜打电话叫起阿拉贡去钟楼检查他们丢出来的垃圾里有什么，阿拉贡跑到钟楼后只发现了许多酒瓶子，而没有发现食物，连果皮都没有。看起来就像是绅士们的品酒大会。这和录像里衣着随意邋遢的钟楼里的人形象非常的不符合，让人起疑。  
他们没有把这件事情写进论文里，可疑惑仍然在。  
瑟兰迪尔双手搭在一起，平静地听着亚玟对于被观测者A的阐述。过了几秒种，忽然问道：“你们所有的结论，是基于被观测者A的生活习惯，对吧？”  
三个人点头。  
“为什么不拿他的血液样本去化验？”瑟兰迪尔真正需要的是能够证明被观测者A与众不同的证据，不是“我看见”等等可以伪造的话语，数据是不会骗人的，在数据上造假也能够轻而易举的被看出来。  
“他从来没有受伤……我们也没有借口……”与莱戈拉斯朝夕相处的阿拉贡当然知道这有多困难，在他的印象里，莱戈拉斯甚至没有受过伤，最轻微的伤口都没有，像是从小到大都受到了非常好的保护。而矛盾的是，莱戈拉斯每日在体育馆的例行训练都让人难以忍受，几乎是每个人在接受那样的训练时都遍体鳞伤，唯独莱戈拉斯适应了下来，还若无其事的说那其实没什么，只是在玩弄技巧而已。  
可那不是一般的玩弄技巧，而是炫技。  
“我需要被观测者A的血液样本，否则这一份论文就会被作废，我还会向校方申请处罚你们。”瑟兰迪尔说得干脆，一点余地都没有留给他们。这是超越了他作为教授应有的权限的事情，但碍于他的另一个身份——第一实验室的负责人，谁也不能对此表示异议。  
“但是这根本不可能办到啊！”吉姆利实在是忍不住了，跺脚大喊道。  
“看来吉姆利先生您对我的要求很不满啊？”瑟兰迪尔的嘴角浮起一丝笑，冰冷的笑意仿佛天空中的飘雪。  
“那是当然！”吉姆利反驳，“在任何情况下我们都没有充足的理由去和他要血液样本啊，除非对方是傻子，您这样无理的要求让人生气。”  
“是吗？”瑟兰迪尔以他一贯的让人讨厌的腔调说着话，“但你们的确无法证明论文里的话啊。在第一眼就是，这样的报告时会被直接打回去的，而且我会让你收拾包袱从我的视线里滚开。应该庆幸的是你们是帝国大学的学生……否则……”他冷笑一声，未完的话语再无说出。  
亚玟低着头，看了一眼阿拉贡，随后问道：“如果我们能够拿出血液分析样本，那这篇论文会怎样？”  
“除了第一实验室的成员，谁也不会知道这篇论文。”  
假若被观测者A真的是超越常人的存在，第一实验室又怎会让他离开？那篇论文只是一个无关紧要的线索，完成高层布置下来的任务才是当务之急。论文的结局兴许是被尘封在第一实验室的绝密保险箱内，兴许是卷入碎纸机化作垃圾，这都是过去的事了。  
而那名在他们三个人口中的被观测者A，才是真正的重点。  
他会像那些阵亡的军人一样，唯一不同但是保持着微弱的呼吸，注射麻醉剂，然后被五花大绑在解剖台上，任由实验室的工作人员在他的血肉之上开膛破肚。听起来可真是血腥，但那就是工作，关乎生存，谁也无法拒绝。  
“我们拒绝。”阿拉贡率先开口，脸色阴沉。  
早有预料的瑟兰迪尔并无惊讶，他脸上仍然是冰冷的微笑，保持在恰到好处的弧度。  
“那你们呢？”他把目光转向沉默的吉姆利和亚玟，他们两个人也决定和阿拉贡站在同一立场上，都是摇头。显然，瑟兰迪尔所提出来的，已经触犯到他们的底线了。  
他还特意给了二人一些时间去犹豫，可亚玟和吉姆利都没有再说什么。  
“麻烦你们今天特地来见我了，”瑟兰迪尔把被他丢在桌上的论文放回公文包里，站起身来，“你们重新再写一篇论文吧……我不会向学校申请处罚你们，同样的，这篇论文无效。我想，它唯一的作用就是耽误我的时间。”他话里带刺，可谁也说不出话来。  
能够惊动第一实验室的负责人，这篇论文也有一定的风险，虽然不一定是好的。  
“是我们的错，非常抱歉，瑟兰迪尔教授。”阿拉贡低下头鞠躬，声音波澜不惊，完全听不粗有什么歉意。如果说是歉意，那还真的只能是对把他当做朋友的莱格拉斯的歉意。  
他不该怀疑莱戈拉斯的，也不该如此对待自己的朋友。  
室内的暖气不住地发出轰隆轰隆的声音，掩盖住这一尴尬的对话。  
瑟兰迪尔推开门往外走，没有对阿拉贡这句话做出任何的回应。

寒风汹涌，地面上的积雪因为灿烂阳光而变得异常刺眼。  
在这样的环境下排队可真是考验人的意志力，站在莱戈拉斯身边等着领取食物的人都缩成一团了，恨不得整个人都躲在衣服里面。在莱戈拉斯的一生中，他面临过很多很多次的暴风雪，呼啸而来的风雪一次又一次的试图折断他的精神，但他精灵身份赋予他的是强大的生命力与耐力，帮助他一次又一次乘风破浪。曾经他还以自己能够在雪地中轻捷的奔跑而自豪，不断地向同伴们夸耀，而今，作为这片大陆上极少数的精灵，他却开始故意留下脚印，以隐瞒自己的秘密。  
这是他第一次拿着分配卡去排队，没想到却遇上了这样恶劣难忍的天气。  
莱戈拉斯耐心十足，不得不说这得益于漫长的生涯中所遇到过的每一次饥荒与战争，自他选择重回人类世界，去面对那动乱不堪的时代，他就知道自己终有一天会像个乞丐一样的过日子。可他、和其他一同做出选择精灵们一样，莱戈拉斯安慰自己那不过是普通人一生中所必须经历的，他们只是拥有更多的苦痛罢了。  
站在队伍中间的他也跟着其他人蹲下来，虽然这样的狂风并没有让他感到寒冷或是难以站稳。  
但那能让他看起来和普通人一样脆弱。  
物资分配室就在办公大楼的一楼，临近有大片空地，原本是用来堆放杂物的地方，基本没有人会经过。帝国大学考虑到种种原因，终究把这里改造成了物资分配室，每天凌晨就会有运送食物与用水的货车开进校园，然后为一天的工作做准备。  
在人类的世界中生活了这么多年，莱戈拉斯自然知道食物对人类的重要性，也就不难理解为什么会有这么多人风雨无阻地站在这里，无助又无奈的忍受着分配食物的官员的脸色，只为拿到那一袋不知道为何能被称为食物的食物。因为最好的粮食都被优先送到前线了，其次的就是前线士兵们的家属，而他们这些没有任何作用的学生只能获得最低的配额，而且营养也最差。  
教授们在办公大楼里早已经对大排长龙的学生们熟视无睹，他们也要接受食物分配，只不过较高的社会地位让他们体面了些，不必自己亲自去排队，而是有专门的人员送到办公室里。  
来来往往的教职工时不时向延长到雪地里的队伍投来同情的目光，他们与学生们的不同就是能够站在温暖的室内，在玻璃窗旁边悲天悯人的谴责战争。  
莱戈拉斯身旁的人都捧着书，百无聊赖地消磨排队时造成的无聊，如果放在以前，他也会如此。但今天是临时决定过来排队的，书包里放着的东西只有那一本课堂笔记，写满了他看不懂的记录。每一行文字都能让他想起课堂上瑟兰迪尔的神态举止，也能让他联想起早已消失在中土历史深处的精灵王。而今他踪迹无寻，只是慈悲般地停留在他的记忆中，仿佛是高贵者对卑微者无心的施舍，却让后者铭记一生。  
从办公楼里有人走了出来，莱戈拉斯下意识地望了过去，是两个人，撑着黑伞，姿态从容不迫。  
有时候莱戈拉斯恨极了自己的视力，那在战斗中能够帮他及早发现危险，而在这一刻只能徒增他的痛苦。  
那张在风雪中逐渐明晰的脸无数次出现在他的梦境中，永无止境的追逐与触不可及一刀一刀地剐下鲜活血肉，反复折磨，又反复坠入黑暗深渊。精灵近乎无限的生命锤炼出他们强大的自制力，一层一层地把他们的内心包裹保护起来，而莱戈拉斯的自制力总会在瑟兰迪尔的土崩瓦解——那深埋内心的牵挂与爱会再次在他的心口裂出缝隙，涌出鲜血与毒液，一点一点的侵蚀他好不容易磨练出来的意志与坚硬。


	4. Chapter 4

人的衰老是从眼睛开始的。  
先是眼角逐渐泛出尾纹，然后是额头和两颊，皱纹在不知不觉中占领了这些高地。最后是头发。但是，最先开始的却是内心的苍老。在看过几百几千年世间的变化无常，几乎每个精灵的内心都已经是一个白发苍苍的老者，或是作为一个旁观者，看着一年又一年的春去秋来，自己却被遗忘在时间的角落，容貌没有一丝一毫的变化。他们无可奈何的看着属于自己的时代在一点一点的逝去，逐渐消失在历史的洪流中，没有留下只言片语。  
有关中土仅剩的几本史书典籍之上瑟兰迪尔不仅仅是一个隐秘的符号，而且是一个谜。谁也不关心他的生平，他的过去，还有他的终结如何。  
西渡远去的精灵仅有极少数会背离维拉的庇护与旨意再度踏上中土大陆，更多的是选择作为人类，渡过那未知又短暂的一生，埃尔隆德正是其中之一。莱戈拉斯远没有埃尔隆德决定放弃首生儿女身份那般的伟大勇气，他知道自己有多么的自私——无论如何他都不想失去所有有关瑟兰迪尔的记忆，那是仅属于他一人的珍贵财宝，供他在无尽孤独时排解忧愁。

莱戈拉斯在现世存在的精灵中可以说得上是“年长”，的确，他的高贵出身以及护戒经历都让其他精灵望尘莫及，而那与瑟兰迪尔相似的容貌总让他不住的想起已经消失了的父亲与爱人。  
一直以来他都没有认为自己的外貌算是多么值得骄傲的资本，但必须承认的是，他的高挑身材与出挑姿容都让人过目不忘。  
在他流浪尘世漫长旅途中，他结识了很多位善解人意的女性，她们都敏感地探寻到了到莱戈拉斯内心深处与冰冷，并希望能以一段值得铭记的情爱来化解那些无法言说的过去。但无一例外，她们过于短暂的生命令她们只能成为莱戈拉斯生命中过客，甚至有的连微尘都没有留下。曾有一位女士仔细端详他的面容，温柔地抚上他的额角，对他说：“我总觉得，你老了好多。”  
那一句话于莱戈拉斯犹如无声惊雷，他不相信精灵的容貌会有如何变化，因为那是来自伊露维塔的馈赠，可那也是痛苦的根源。  
后来他从镜子中久久注视着自己，无可否认，在人世间的风霜的确于他的脸上留下了不轻不重的痕迹。而他的眼神亦是如此，沧桑悲凉好像充盈在眼眸之中，难以驱散。存在于眼角的皱纹忽然如此刺目，好像他的青春正在流逝。  
而他早就没有青春可言了，自他离开密林，许多存在于他和瑟兰迪尔之间的感情就一去不复返了。

他终究还是有变化的，可瑟兰迪尔已经认不出来了。一次又一次的转世是他们故事的重新洗牌，命运的赌桌上瑟兰迪尔毫不在意手上是好牌还是烂牌，因为赢家毫无疑问都是他，而莱戈拉斯早就把所有筹码都拱手相送了。  
唯有最初那一次，瑟兰迪尔仍然是精灵王时，莱戈拉斯的决断离别令他获得了血肉模糊的胜利——随着中土大陆消散，踪迹遁入迷雾。  
莱戈拉斯幻想过很多次与瑟兰迪尔的见面，或许猝不及防，或许是精心安排，或许只是意外，莱戈拉斯都能回忆起来当时的每一次细节。  
在那些片段里，莱戈拉斯有着不同的可笑反应，他试过慌忙躲开手足无措，也试过彬彬有礼地向对方介绍自己，礼数周全。他知道那样会给瑟兰迪尔给自己留下不错的印象。这也正是莱戈拉斯所渴望的。

可没有一次像现在这样，他站在人群里，远远望着瑟兰迪尔向他的方向走来，却不是朝着他，温度骤降，形成锁链缚住他的手脚，让他动弹不得，连发声都不能做到。  
莱戈拉斯下意识地用手遮住自己的脸，偏过头假装向另一个地方张望，惶恐的情绪涌上心头。  
就好像瑟兰迪尔还认得他。  
风声依旧，澎湃不止，一声一声地叩击着他早已千疮百孔的内心。  
跟在瑟兰迪尔身后从楼梯上出来的还有三个人，莱戈拉斯同样能够看清楚他们的脸，是他最亲密的朋友，从很久之前就是如此。令他诧异的是为什么他们会跟着瑟兰迪尔，而且一脸的局促不安。  
他是个在人情世故中摸爬滚打多年的精灵，不仅仅是天真骄傲的精灵王子，懂得如何洞穿他们的想法。而他的朋友们，涉世未深的他们，每一个表情都出卖了他们自己。  
“阿拉贡！”  
他大喊出声，在队伍里向他们招手。  
听见声音的阿拉贡一惊，以为只是自己的幻觉，看看亚玟又看看吉姆利，确定不是幻觉后才开始寻找发出声音的人。  
当他的目光和莱戈拉斯对上时，明显的有一丝本不该出现的情绪从他的眼中一闪而过。  
那是畏惧和后悔。  
像极了很多年前，某个揭穿他身份的人类的眼神，充满了危险的信号。  
吉姆利跑了过来，不顾扬起的尘雪，一拍他的肩膀，“嘿！莱戈拉斯！你怎么现在过来排队？这时候的东西可不好，简直就是猪粮！”  
莱戈拉斯摊手，带着些许的无奈，“我也不知道这样啊。”  
“真是的，你老在关键时候掉链子。”吉姆利故作恨铁不成钢的叹气，样子好像是年过半百经验丰富的老人，“要早起才能有东西吃啊！”  
“可是我早起了啊。”莱戈拉斯眨眨眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔奇怪地朝这边看了一眼，像是不经意的扫过，不带任何疑惑而且见怪不怪。然而他没有停下脚步，继续向外面走去。  
阿拉贡也走到莱戈拉斯的身边，略有惊讶，问道：“莱戈拉斯，你这是过来排队？”  
这在阿拉贡的印象之中是绝无仅有的，莱戈拉斯仿佛不食人间烟火，仅靠着那少之又少的叫做“兰巴斯”的面包度日。没想到他今天居然站在这里，一反常态的没有去上课，而是等待食物。  
莱戈拉斯微微笑了，表情像是在说“不然我站在这里干什么”。  
“你不去上课吗？”亚玟也插嘴问道。  
莱戈拉斯跟着队伍往前走了两步，想了一会儿，才说道：“我不喜欢今天的课，所以翘过去了。可别告诉其他人。”说罢，他还把食指贴着双唇做了一个“嘘”的动作，示意保密。  
“你以前可从来不翘课的啊？”亚玟笑着，半打趣儿地调侃着他，“全勤记录你可每次都有你呢。我们都羡慕死你了。”  
“可你们的专业成绩比我好的多啊。”  
莱戈拉斯本身对生物没有任何的兴趣，自然也就不可能学得好。假若要挑出他最好的科目，兴许是历史吧，他是这片土地上数千年来变迁的亲历者，了解所有被埋藏在尘土之下的残酷真相。  
“唔，”亚玟耸耸肩，有些安慰他的性质，“你学得很认真，只是有些地方不太细心而已。没关系的。”  
“还要谢谢你们对我的补习呢。”莱戈拉斯眼睛弯了起来，之前的惶恐已经无处可寻。  
“你还要排很久吧？”阿拉贡看了队伍的长度，粗略地根据自己的经验估计了一下，莱戈拉斯起码还要在风雪苦等十分钟。  
“是啊。”  
队伍的尽头快要看不到了，莱戈拉斯眯起眼睛，长长呼出一口气，在空气里浮出白白的雾。  
有人在朦胧不清的雾里走了过来，仍旧撑着黑伞。

瑟兰迪尔脸上挂着寡淡地与冰雪无差别的笑容，眉间眼底全是不加掩饰而又让人战栗的怀疑。  
莱戈拉斯幼年时曾面对过如此有压迫性的眼神，那总是在他耽误课业、大肆玩闹、恶作剧之后才会有如此下场。他的父亲在王座之上俯视着他，神情像冰冷的雕塑，一语不发，无声地责问着他的儿子所犯下的错误。莱戈拉斯怕极了这样与瑟兰迪尔对视，那王者的威压混合着身为人父的气势，几乎令他窒息，恨不得承认自己所有的过错。  
但那毕竟是少数时候，无论从哪个方面看，莱戈拉斯是足够优秀的继承人，其英勇事迹所带来的荣誉足以满足他的父亲的虚荣心，而他也无需承担来自瑟兰迪尔的问责了。  
因为他已经长大了，不会继续呆在那片狭小如同监牢的森林中，痴痴幻想着远方海洋的波澜壮阔。  
中土消亡之前，莱戈拉斯最后一次见到瑟兰迪尔是与他告别，他的父亲依旧那么不近人情，在王座上以同样的目光注视着他，令人难受，仿佛是在一遍一遍地声嘶力竭地问着他，为什么要离开？  
瑟兰迪尔终究还是没有挽留莱戈拉斯，而是让他遵从内心的想法，去往内心的向往之地。但他自己留了下来，固执地守护着他们支离破碎的家，还有那个被黑暗鲸吞蚕食的国度。

“阿拉贡先生，你们为什么不去上课呢？”  
瑟兰迪尔的声音把莱戈拉斯从自己的思绪中狠狠地拉回现实，他愣了愣，确定瑟兰迪尔展开对话的人不是自己，松了一口气，却又有些莫名其妙的失落。  
“我们正准备去。”  
阿拉贡略有尴尬地摸摸头发，今天是瑟兰迪尔的课程，不过瑟兰迪尔推了课来见他们，而他们也翘课了。  
听到这句话，瑟兰迪尔点点头，没有什么表示，他的重点当然不在于此。  
“这位是你们的同学吗？看起关系真好。”话锋一转，瑟兰迪尔侧过脸盯着莱戈拉斯，好像对方的金发碧眼非同寻常。  
“是啊，他是莱戈拉斯。”亚玟答道，还用手肘碰了碰呆若木鸡的莱戈拉斯。  
反应过来后莱戈拉斯才顿了顿，像每一个见到崇拜的教授的学生一样，结结巴巴地介绍着自己：“早安……瑟……瑟兰迪尔教授。”  
他不习惯直呼瑟兰迪尔的全名，数千年的朝夕相处让他几乎脱口而出就是一句“Ada”，来自于辛达语，他与瑟兰迪尔之间的语言，如同血液循环周身，难以改变逆转。  
瑟兰迪尔上下打量了莱戈拉斯一会儿，敛起笑容，“我认得你。”  
“什么？”亚玟惊愕至失声，差点在队伍旁叫了出来。她太心虚了。  
“你总是坐在东南方的那个角落，一个人，从不发言。我很好奇。”瑟兰迪尔如此解释，觉得亚玟的反应有些好笑。  
他观察过课堂上的每一个学生，并且把他们的表现归类。之前虽然不知道莱戈拉斯的名字，却把他归类到了“拘束过紧、无自信”这一类当中。莱戈拉斯有着出众的外貌，却竭力隐藏起自己，这可能在其他教授眼中不受欢迎，瑟兰迪尔却相当喜欢这一类学生，因为他们不会自作聪明地打断他的课堂，提出一大串白痴的问题，纵然他们心里有着很多这样的问题。  
“能被您记住，是我的荣幸。”莱戈拉斯稍稍恢复了状态，有礼地表达着感谢之情。  
“你看起来很健康嘛。”瑟兰迪尔说得随意。  
与身边排队的人不同，莱戈拉斯没有因为饥饿而面如土色，精灵的肉体让他一如既往的健壮，而兰巴斯也让他不愁食物短缺。  
“因为都在坚持锻炼。”  
莱戈拉斯太过了解瑟兰迪尔了，这么多年历经转世，他的脾性还是如此。瑟兰迪尔不会说上任何一句废话，他每一句话背后都有没有着其他目的，而字面意思只是试探。  
“你喜欢运动？看不出来。”  
“很多人都这么说，教授您也是。”莱戈拉斯无所谓地笑笑，心里却在这一轮交锋中保持着高度紧张。  
这场对话看似是教授与学生之间的寒暄，实则是互相打探。  
一旁站着的三个人看着瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯谈笑风生，从他们的角度看，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔怎么看也不像是第一天认识，但其中的确盘亘着某种奇怪的疏离，是莱戈拉斯所刻意保持着的。  
“那他们有没有说过你吃的很少？”  
“不，我喜欢吃很多东西，不过现在都买不到了。”莱戈拉斯微微一怔，心下猜到七八分了。  
格洛芬德尔的话重新浮现在脑海里，线索们被连成一条，指向了他不愿意看到的方向。瑟兰迪尔想知道的是他的生活习惯，而为什么会这样当然是因为他的朋友们。那份格洛芬德尔拿给他的论文是真的被提交上去了，非常不幸运的是，论文的读者不是普通教授而是瑟兰迪尔。  
“我还以为你会特意控制饮食。“瑟兰迪尔说得意味深长。  
”倒也会……“莱戈拉斯点点头，队伍快轮到他了，他时不时朝着窗口望去，手伸进口袋里握着分配卡，神情有些心不在焉。  
“你翘课了，还是我的课。”  
钟楼整点数发出轰隆轰隆的响声，震耳欲聋。雪还在下着，身姿轻盈地漂浮在空气中，落在莱戈拉斯的肩膀上。  
“请原谅我，我亲爱的教授。”莱戈拉斯拂去身上的雪花，还有两个人就轮到他了。他转过头去中止对话，心情尚未平复。  
分配员不客气地伸出手来，莱戈拉斯把分配卡交到他的手上，学习之前的人报上了自己的名字。刷卡器发出“滴”的一声，屏幕上显示食物分配余下次数，比其他人都要多得多，这不同寻常的数字让人目瞪口呆。  
那是莱戈拉斯从开战之后积了一年份的配额，还未过期，数量足够让自己朋友们好吃好喝过上两三个月。  
分配员盯着那个数字看了一会儿，翻了个白眼，然后朝里面大喊：“刷卡器坏了！把维修员叫过来！”  
“那我今天的……分配额还能拿到吗？”莱戈拉斯小声问道，站在身后的人已经很不耐烦了。  
“拿着，这是你的。”  
分配员无暇理会莱戈拉斯，他恶狠狠地把食物袋子丢向莱戈拉斯，在众人的惊呼声中后者没有身形未动，而是下意识伸出手轻松地接了过去，好像那个袋子里什么也没有，随手一抓就可以了。  
“麻烦您了，还有我的分配卡呢？”  
话还没说完，分配员又把莱戈拉斯的分配卡丢了出去。同样也被他接住了，动作优雅流畅，丝毫没有被羞辱的怒气。  
瑟兰迪尔望着这一幕，不知为何发出一声感叹：“你们的朋友身手真好。”这句话完全没有赞赏的意味，却有阵阵玩味。  
“他很专业。”吉姆利干巴巴地说着。  
瑟兰迪尔笑笑，不以为意，在莱戈拉斯走过来之前，用仅有他和阿拉贡能听到的声音说道：“被观测者A的确很值得观察。”  
阿拉贡脸色一变，想要否认瑟兰迪尔正确的推测。  
“恭喜你们，发现了新大陆。”  
他做了个不恰当的比喻，颇有恶作剧得逞的诡异。虽然高层布置给第一实验室的任务非常的缺根筋，他也不认为能够取得突破性的进展，但能够见识到超越人类的力量，也是个不错的结果。无论拥有力量者的结局如何。  
话音落地那一霎那瑟兰迪尔和加里安转身离开了，留下一串深浅不一的脚印。  
莱戈拉斯假装没有听清他们在说些什么，一边把分配卡放回口袋，一边把食物袋子放回书包里，招呼朋友们回去上课。  
“走吧，阿拉贡。”


	5. Chapter 5

专属于瑟兰迪尔的解剖台上已经放了一具尸体，胸腹被一字剖开，全身僵硬，死亡之前未来得及处理的伤口保持着溃烂的状态，让人错以为很快就会生出蛆虫以及发出恶臭。但现在他们只是安静地躺在和他们一样冰冷的解剖台上，一言不发。  
埃尔隆德从解剖室中出来是刚好碰见从帝国大学回来换上了防护服的瑟兰迪尔，问了他一句论文的处理结果如何。由于戴着口罩，并不能确定瑟兰迪尔当时是如何表情，只能听见他说找到线索了。  
一个小时后瑟兰迪尔从解剖室里出来，揭下口罩长长地呼了一口气，才对他说：“论文里的描述很大可能是真实的，而且我也大概弄清楚被观测者A是谁了。”  
“那个中心人物？”  
埃尔隆德从一大堆报告中抬起头来，看到对方没有换下冰蓝色的防护服，稍稍皱起眉头，又注意到他还戴着解剖用的手套。  
“没错。”  
“下一步你打算怎么办？”  
瑟兰迪尔习惯性地偏着头，像是思考了一会儿，忽然对他说，“我们没有解剖活人的权限。”  
这句话听起来就很疯狂。第一实验室在战时权力膨胀的极为厉害，他们来自于高层人物的欣然赋予，却不知何时会被收回。行使这些不太光彩的权力当然会与现行法律产生一定摩擦，而瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德都不太愿意打擦边球，所以极少动用那些为人唾弃的肮脏手段。尤其是当前这个近乎天方夜谭的计划，他们的态度都像是在对待小孩子一时兴起的游戏一般，尽其所能玩忽职守拖延期时间。  
“你说的对，我们不能。虽然我们也可以。“埃尔隆德猜到了七八分瑟兰迪尔的想法，心里有些不太赞同。  
他和瑟兰迪尔虽然同为第一实验室的负责人，却又在很多方面有着差别。瑟兰迪尔是为达目的不择手段的人，并不是为了完成某一种任务的目的，而是他认定了必须要做到的事情或者想去知道的事情，就会不顾一切的去做、去探求真正的答案。  
“真想看看被观测者A和我们的区别在哪里。”瑟兰迪尔声音毫无起伏，平淡的惊人。  
“纯粹为了满足你的好奇心？”  
“为了科学。”瑟兰迪尔的唇角微微向上扬，不无讽刺地说出了这句话。  
埃尔隆德停下笔来，他摇摇头想阻止瑟兰迪尔的疯狂行为。  
谁都明白超级战士之类的想法只存在于英雄漫画里，再厉害的技术也无法批量制造出大量百毒不侵的杀人机器。即使论文中的被观测者A真的拥有超越平凡人的力量，那也只是极少数的个例而已。比起对于这种超自然力量的好奇与追求，埃尔隆德更加愿意让被观测者A继续正常生活下去。  
“被观测者A……有什么特点吗？”他忽然问。  
瑟兰迪尔想了想，脑中对莱戈拉斯的模样倒非常的清晰，“也是大一学生，非常健康，反应敏捷体魄强壮，好像没有经历过战争，也不受食物分配机制的影响。像是独立于我们之外。”  
“什么意思？”埃尔隆德有些疑惑。  
“意思就是，他和我们不一样。他的分配卡一次都没有用，你明白我的意思吧。”瑟兰迪尔脱下手套，从桌面上拿起一支笔在白纸上画了画，毫无章法的线条在纸上狂舞，“也许他有其他获得食物的渠道吧，但至少从背景上来说，他比其他人要……神秘的多。”  
瑟兰迪尔不相信恰好轮到莱戈拉斯刷卡器就坏了，那上面显示的余下次数让人难以置信，而从他和莱戈拉斯短暂的对话中，也听不出来他会去黑市。  
“是个学生啊……”埃尔隆德沉声重复了一遍。  
在长达数十秒的静默中，瑟兰迪尔靠在椅子上看着墙上挂着的时钟，秒针缓慢却又平稳地向前推进，就像他握着解剖刀时的表现。  
“我需要招募一批志愿者。”  
埃尔隆德也不问瑟兰迪尔为什么突然提出这件事，他没有对此发表任何意见，从抽屉里找出一份申请表，拿起笔开始填写，示意瑟兰迪尔说出细则。  
第一实验室经常会缺少志愿者，这会影响很多实验的进度，所以国内很多大学都会被要求和第一实验室合作在学生中间推广这些计划，并且予以一定程度上的奖励。现在亦是如此。战争爆发后第一实验室从学分奖励改成了食物奖励，虽然口头上说是无偿志愿参加计划，可报名的学生们都是冲着补给食品去的。帝国大学是国内数一数二的大学，却也免不得陷入让学生吃不饱的尴尬，其他实验室也没有足够雄厚的实力来解决这些问题，而第一实验室的招募计划给学生们看到了希望。  
瑟兰迪尔好整以暇地说着自己的理想实验者，其他一些诸如参加人数、参加时间都让埃尔隆德随意填写。这让埃尔隆德有些不快，他问瑟兰迪尔到底想要怎样。  
“埃尔隆德，难道你看不出来吗？我想要的志愿者只有被观测者A。”瑟兰迪尔盯着他的眼睛，清澈的不含一丝杂质，“其他人都是诱饵，我完全不在乎他们是什么样的。”  
埃尔隆德倒吸一口冷气，瞬间就明白了瑟兰迪尔的真正意图了。所有将要参加的志愿者都不是瑟兰迪尔所需要的，他只是想蒙骗引诱被观测者A自己走进第一实验室，正如瓮中捉鳖。  
“你不能确保他会参加。”  
“是啊我不能。”瑟兰迪尔看着自己的手，上面留有解剖刀带来的细小伤口，前几日的熬夜工作令他疲惫不堪，被锋利的解剖刀伤到了手，幸好无甚大碍，仍旧可以照常工作。  
“你的把握不大。”埃尔隆德作出结论，把已经写好了的申请表递到瑟兰迪尔的面前，要他签字确定。  
瑟兰迪尔干净利落地签上了自己的名字，一边慢慢说道，“接下来我所要做的就是让他走进我们的计划，他必须成为志愿者，用什么办法都好。无论如何。”  
检查了一遍申请表之后，埃尔隆德把表格拿给了助手，让他报备，并且一有消息就告诉他。助手匆匆出去后瑟兰迪尔还一身防护服地坐在椅子上，好像不觉得这有什么问题。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你应该换一件衣服的。”埃尔隆德好心地提醒他。  
瑟兰迪尔看了看自己穿在身上的防护服，也还可以说是干净整洁，但毕竟这样走出解剖室是不合规矩的，也就没说什么，起身去换衣服了。

查收格洛芬德尔给他发的邮件时莱戈拉斯还点开了来自学校内部的邮件，一般来说这都没有什么值得看的，可他还是认认真真地看了。那是志愿者招募的邮件，附件里贴了两份报名表，留下了第一实验室的联系邮件和截止期限。  
莱戈拉斯与第一实验室毫无关联，他也从来没有参加过任何的实验活动，他在帝国大学的活动就像是水珠落入大海，把所有的踪迹都隐藏起来。  
他看不太明白上面的术语，大致意思只能理解到他们需要人被观察以及进行一些不会伤害身体的试验，实验结束后志愿者们会获得一定量的食物奖励。这是有偿的。  
邮件里唯一能吸引他的是瑟兰迪尔的名字在其中出现了，上面提到他是实验的负责人。  
莱戈拉斯握着鼠标的手滑了滑滚轮，在那一封简短的邮件上下滑动时拿起放在手边的封面空白的论文。再读一遍令他触目惊心，他觉得自己就像活在透明玻璃柜子里的标本，全身的血流循环被暴露在日光灯下，呼吸之间都被人监视着，并作下精密的分析。他们看他的眼神与看一只濒临死亡的小白鼠如出一辙，不带任何感情，寒意蔓延开来。  
深夜里他能清晰地分辨出宿舍走廊外的步声，凛冽的风穿行于楼宇之间，与他度过的无数个夜晚没有区别，静谧而又寒冷，抚上他的脊背。  
阿拉贡很晚才回来，他说导师又把他留了下来。  
莱戈拉斯没有和他说什么，默默地点了点头，把论文放回书包里，继续浏览未读邮件。  
“莱戈拉斯，你怎么还不睡觉啊？”阿拉贡端着笔记本，好像也在查什么东西，站在他身边，眯起眼睛看他的屏幕，“你在看什么呢”  
莱戈拉斯回过头来，说：“志愿者招募邮件，第一实验室的，你也收到了吧？”  
“我查查。”阿拉贡放下电脑拉出椅子坐在他身边，过了几分钟后，点头说收到了。  
“三个星期的额外补给，很不错啊。”阿拉贡滚动着鼠标，看到瑟兰迪尔的名字时声音忽然顿了一下，感觉嗓子发干，“是瑟兰迪尔教授主持的啊。”  
“你有兴趣？”莱戈拉斯挑眉。  
阿拉贡和所有普通人一样，生命的活力来自于不断进食，一年以来的战争与不间断的饥饿会不断瓦解人们的理智，食物会逐渐获得和货币一样重要的地位，因为那是必需品，谁也无法摆脱。而第一实验室也深谙这个道理，利用这个契机招募了大批志愿者做那些原本被人怀疑或者无人参加的实验。但现在只要你出得起食物，就会有人蜂拥而来。  
“我和亚玟说说。”  
考虑到其中的疑点，阿拉贡犹豫了一下，打开聊天软件双击了亚玟亮着的头像，也说了这件事。  
“你不去吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
“可能吧。”莱戈拉斯说得模棱两可。

参加这个计划对他没有损失，收获也不是什么学术上的，而是三个星期的粮食补给。生活在人类世界里的这么多年，莱戈拉斯也并非不习惯吃这些食物，无论口感如何他也能够吃得下去，他不挑食。但如果可以让他自己选择的话，更愿意吃一些精灵的食物 ，随着过去历史的消亡，精灵西渡，这片土地上他们种族也在逐渐蒙尘褪色，谁都不记得也不相信曾经有如此神奇的种族的存在了。  
莱戈拉斯就算是真的拿到了那些粮食，他也不太可能作为主食，或许转手卖掉，或许送给阿拉贡和吉姆利。对他来说，参加这个计划唯一的理由就是瑟兰迪尔，他想接近瑟兰迪尔。  
但这想法又一次违背了他立下的原则。  
放弃对他人转世后人生的干涉是莱戈拉斯逼着自己做出的决定，他很好的遵守了，却唯独无法对瑟兰迪尔做到。这场无限轮回中，他一次又一次的泥足深陷，有意或者无心地改变着瑟兰迪尔原本风平浪静的人生，又让莱戈拉斯怀疑自己是不是真的有能力保护他的父亲、他的爱人。  
这一次的见面是莱戈拉斯两个世纪的等待换来的，从依赖蒸汽与火焰作为动力的工业社会到电力作为血液流遍世界的现在，经不起咀嚼的时光像恶心的变质食物在他的体内膨胀发臭。莱戈拉斯不甘心自己这么漫长的寻找换来的只是人海中的冷然一瞥，也不愿意瑟兰迪尔对自己的所有印象停留在一个“被观测者A”的概念上。

在阿拉贡打字的间断中，莱戈拉斯下载了邮件的附件，保存在桌面，想着明天填好它。

莱戈拉斯很少做梦，大多数时候他的梦境都如海洋般平静而深沉，包裹着他流浪的灵魂，让他安然入眠。  
但他梦见过瑟兰迪尔的死亡，自他离开中土，这样的梦境就对他纠缠不休，没有颜色的画面铺天盖地地出现在他的眼中，而他无能为力，只能作为画外人在一片虚空中大声呼喊直至声嘶力竭。  
除了他无忧无虑的少年时代，他再也没有惊醒过。但有一晚上，这样可怖的闯进了他的世界里，让他猛然睁眼确定瑟兰迪尔是否还在自己的身边。可他才想起来，他已经离开父亲很久了。  
梦中他回到了密林，透过杂乱的枝叶可以望见威严的大门破落地被掩上了，蛛网尘埃厚厚的积了一层。他无法控制梦境里自己的步伐，只知道他在疯狂的奔跑呼叫曾经的朋友，但无人回应。  
气派华丽的宫殿内空无一人，他的脚步在王座前停了下来，他看不见他的父亲。  
瑟兰迪尔本应姿态高傲地坐在那儿，冷冷转过头来俯视着他的孩子、他的追逐者、他的背弃者，或许言辞犀利讽刺他，或许让他退下，或许沉默地给他一个拥抱，但莱戈拉斯见不到瑟兰迪尔。  
他向周围望去，不断地转身，直到头晕脑胀，都没有寻觅到那个身影。仿佛早已消逝。  
随后莱戈拉斯跑到了瑟兰迪尔的卧室，那里同样的冷清，疏于打理造成的后果是一片凌乱满室尘埃，他父亲的笔记还摊开在桌面上，蘸着墨水笔也还在旁边。好像瑟兰迪尔只是临时离开了一会儿，却再也没有回来。  
莱戈拉斯强迫自己从梦境中抽离出来，沉沉睡意却死心不息地纠缠着他，他不敢再睡下，怕继续那永无终结的寻找。  
他还记得那一天的晚上月色明亮，和他在密林所见的一模一样。

他第二次梦见瑟兰迪尔是在重返中土之后，那是一个平和的梦，让他沉溺其中。  
当时他结交上的几个朋友疑心于莱戈拉斯的永无衰老与离奇的生活习惯，更害怕莱戈拉斯的强大战斗力。  
他们疏远了莱戈拉斯，同时向镇上的人散播谣言说莱戈拉斯以吸收他们的性命过活，而不幸的是那时瘟疫爆发，小镇上全是妇女老幼的哭泣声。悲哀至极又愤怒至极的人们听信了他的朋友们的说法，认为莱戈拉斯是死亡之源。  
那一天的傍晚莱戈拉斯从河边归来，就被举着火把处于盛怒中的人们围住了，还有身强力壮的青年要上来把他捆住。莱戈拉斯轻而易举地挣脱了绳子的束缚，对着人们一遍又一遍的解释自己并不是什么妖怪恶魔，对这里的人也并无恶意。  
但没有人会静下心来听莱戈拉斯的言辞。  
失去理智的人举起刀子就朝莱戈拉斯砍去，他避开三次，下意识地去摸背后的弓，却又想起来他早就没有那弓箭了。他把那一副弓箭留在了密林无人的宫殿内，算是对瑟兰迪尔亡魂的守护。  
再强大的精灵也不可能在手腕寸铁的情况下确保自己的安慰，他只能一味躲闪，找尽机会向为首的人诉说自己的苦衷。  
残阳如血，熊熊燃烧的火焰像人们烧得正旺的血液。  
他最终还是被抓住了，五六个男人架住寡不敌众的他，让他动弹不得。莱戈拉斯身上留下了许多伤口，都是由于他不愿意伤害他人而造成的。  
他很少受伤，无论是作为战士还是作为王子，在瑟兰迪尔过去对他精心的保护下，莱戈拉斯几乎没有被人伤害到这个地步。他不会在任何单打独斗中占下风，却又在包围中丧失斗志而落败。  
首领畏惧却又骄傲地向前走去，对他狠狠地吐了一口唾沫，在他沾上灰尘的金发上打了一下，选好了战役的胜利。  
莱戈拉斯昏沉中记得自己被绑在了十字架上，火光遮去了他的视线，扭曲的空气里满是狰狞的脸庞。  
大火烧了一夜，他的脚血肉模糊，不忍看着他悲惨死状的人陆陆续续离开，只有两三个男人还留在原地，等着他的死亡。莱戈拉斯不是人类，远没有他们想象的那么脆弱，脚下跃动的火舌不断吞噬着自己的身体，他费力地抬眼，求生的意识支撑着他。  
破晓之时莱戈拉斯用尽全身力气把手从绳子上挣开，看守他的男人大惊失色，匆匆拿起砍刀朝他丢去，莱戈拉斯反手接住砍刀就开始攻击他们。比起刀剑他更擅长于使用弓箭，可这丝毫不影响他的战斗力。  
甩开了追兵的莱戈拉斯逃进了森林，清风里带着青草的香味，抚慰着他。他的脚锥心刺骨地疼痛着，他第一次像个人类一样狼狈地躺在草丛里，盯着天空里飘忽不定的云彩。  
那个夜晚里莱戈拉斯又一次梦见了瑟兰迪尔，他父亲的面容显得朦胧不清，但莱戈拉斯一眼就辨认出来了。  
他呢喃似地对瑟兰迪尔的幻影说着话，想要给他一个久违的拥抱，但全身的伤痛令他无法做到。  
瑟兰迪尔就站在他的面前，在静谧的森林中犹如一道光，唤醒莱戈拉斯。  
林中有精灵曼妙的歌声，渺远不可寻，像最有效的伤药治愈着他的伤口。歌曲终结之时瑟兰迪尔的幻影也消散了。  
之后又是一夜的黑暗，吞噬天地。  
那时救了他的其实是另外几位幸存于此的森林精灵，他们惊讶地看着这位陌生而又容貌俊美的金发精灵昏睡在草丛中，身旁有不少守护着他的鸟兽。他们把莱戈拉斯抬回了自己的家，为他疗伤。  
痊愈那几天莱戈拉斯问他们留守在这片森林多久了，他的同族们苦笑开来，说自己也不记得了，他们的力量日渐消退，没过多久就会归零，他们也将离开这片土地。  
正如同远方的密林王国，变成了无人问津的废墟。  
莱戈拉斯在他们的祝福之下离开了小镇，往另外一个国度出发，由此又过了很多年，他再次见到了格洛芬德尔，对方和他一样，容颜未改，历经沧桑。


	6. Chapter 6

每个月月底的例行报告之后高层又把瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德叫去了谈话，语气咄咄逼人地要求他拿出一些实际成果出来，否则就要停止对第一实验室的资金援助。这听起来非常吓人，埃尔隆德脸色不佳，瑟兰迪尔却不为所动，他若无其事地坐在科学院主席兼最高负责人面前听着他一套一套地往外说废话。  
两个多小时的责难结束后瑟兰迪尔问埃尔隆德要不要来一瓶酒压压惊，埃尔隆德哈哈一笑，脸上也没有多少担忧的神色。  
“我以为你会把那个被观测者的事情告诉主席。”  
“没有这个必要，”瑟兰迪尔说，“而且我不想被人抢先一步。”  
“你说的是奥克实验室的事吧？”  
“我很讨厌他们，尤其是阿佐格。”瑟兰迪尔语气轻蔑，毫不掩饰自己对于另一个气焰正旺的实验室的态度。  
奥克实验室一个星期前向科学院报告研究出了一种新型药物，号称可以最大限度的提高士兵的抗疲劳能力以及战斗力，这未经试验的药物引得高层非常欣喜，他们分拨了大批的资金给奥克实验室，从而变相减少了第一实验室的资金。瑟兰迪尔不相信这种被吹嘘得神乎其神的药剂的用处，至少在第一实验室的多次试验中，他们发现这是不可能的。  
正如不可能以科学之手去获得超自然的能量。  
“我很担心被观测者A的安全。”埃尔隆德说，“志愿者招募里有他吗？林迪尔还在整理名单，他说你拿去审核了。“  
“我看了。”瑟兰迪尔面色冰冷，陈述着自己所知道的事实，“的确有他，这让我高兴了一阵子。“  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
“能从帝国大学要到他的资料吗？”  
“拿到了，但他的档案是空白的。那是个故意为之的漏洞，而且他们的人好像很不愿意提起这件事情。”  
“我可以申请安全部队的人去调查他，需要么？”埃尔隆德知道现在的情况多么棘手，高层的耐心与态度都被这场战争消磨着，而能够挽救实验室的关键人物是一个谜，一切都对他们不利。  
“太打草惊蛇了，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔摇头否定了这个想法，他也并非不想动用如此手段，“先看看事情怎么发展吧。”  
“一共有多少个志愿者被你留下了？”  
“十五个，都是有大一学生也有大二的。除了莱戈拉斯以外其他都是计算机随机挑选的。”  
“明天就要开始观察了，都准备好了吧？”  
此时瑟兰迪尔显得胸有成竹，他了无痕迹地笑了笑，说道：“当然。三个星期全密闭式，有高强度的体能测试和战斗练习，负责他们生活的是前线休假军人，宿舍楼也准备好了，就等明天他们报到了。“  
这句话让埃尔隆德松了一口气，他并不想探究莱戈拉斯参加计划的目的，这些太过复杂的问题会让他感到疲惫，而实验室内还有大量的工作等着他。  
“你要采用军事模式吗，瑟兰迪尔？”  
“没错。”瑟兰迪尔大方地承认了。  
“学生们吃不消的。”  
“所以我会让军人们好好推动他们。”瑟兰迪尔面无表情，他知道这个实验的残酷性在哪里，也明白那些志愿者们都是牺牲品，“我唯一需要的就是莱戈拉斯的训练记录，其他人如何一点也不重要。”  
他大多数时候都冷酷无情，包括现在。埃尔隆德无法理解瑟兰迪尔的性格就包括这一点，他不为任何人服务，似乎也不会为什么东西而执着疯狂，冷静地接近冷血。但瑟兰迪尔却又会因为某一刻的动念而死心眼地走下去，无论前路如何要付出什么代价。  
总而言之，他具备了成为偏执狂的一切条件。

莱戈拉斯很快收到了第一实验室的回复邮件，恭喜他获得了参加这一次实验的资格，并且详细列出了他需要注意的地方以及具体的实验地点与时间。  
他把这件事情和格洛芬德尔说了，对方瞪大眼睛，眼神像是在看世界上最最最可怜的傻瓜一样，惊得说不出话来，足足半天才憋出一句：“维拉在上，莱戈拉斯，你是太久没有见到瑟兰迪尔所以失去了理智吗？你也不是情窦初开的小精灵了吧？”他用的是精灵语，声音也不大，确实十足的质问。  
莱戈拉斯想为自己解释，然后发现事情的确如格洛芬德尔所说，他真的失去理智，而且他很清楚的知道自己有这样的渴望。  
“格洛芬德尔，不要那样看着我。”  
“那我该怎么样？做你的贴心老妈给你收拾残局吗，然后帮你死缠烂打吗？”格洛芬德尔怒极反笑，字字句句都非常尖锐。他从不希望自己的精灵身份暴露在人类面前，其他精灵也一样。莱戈拉斯的所作所为无疑是在冒险，其后果不仅仅是他一个人被当作怪胎放在无影灯下被诸多人员研究，也会让其他重返中土的精灵好不容易获得的安定生活遭到破坏。  
莱戈拉斯一出生就承担着一种责任，格洛芬德尔同样负有这样的责任，就是保护子民们的生命安全，让他们安居乐业。莱戈拉斯纵然现在是以普通人的身份活在人类世界里，但在这个人数稀少的精灵团体中，他还是得承担如此的责任，无论他是否愿意，是否有能力。  
“你为什么认定瑟兰迪尔对我图谋不轨？”莱戈拉斯找到脆弱的能够支撑自己的论点，就此反击。  
格洛芬德尔嗤笑一声，仍旧用着精灵语，表达着自己的愤怒，“阿拉贡的论文就是提交给瑟兰迪尔的，你不会不知道吧？这非常的蹊跷，瑟兰迪尔展开的新实验和阿拉贡的报告有非常大的关联，而且我的监控记录里面表明，第一实验室动用了某种权限去查帝国大学的学生档案。”  
“他们查到了什么？”  
“什么也没有。”格洛芬德尔傲然抬头，“我给你的档案做了一个小错误在上面，显示是有资料但是打开之后什么也不会看到，这和一般的计算机小错误没有区别。”  
“你能查到是谁动用了这个权限吗？”莱戈拉斯沉声问道。  
格洛芬德尔敲了敲键盘，拧过头去，“我试试看。”  
钟楼内又只剩下了格洛芬德尔敲键盘的声音，窗玻璃外凝结着雪花，有大有小。莱戈拉斯沉默地听着自己起伏平缓的呼吸，不愿回想格洛芬德尔的话。  
这些可能他不是没有猜想过，应该说这是他最初想到的最坏可能。他活了这么多年，看破人类的阴谋并不需要被骗上当然后狠狠教训一顿才能明白，他轻而易举地看到了目的，然后自欺欺人地选择了某种更加能让他安心的说法。  
瑟兰迪尔和他的对话本来就很不正常了，阿拉贡的反常也让莱戈拉斯敏锐的注意到了自身的处境。他本应自觉地退后以保全自身，而为了能够接近瑟兰迪尔，莱戈拉斯再次愚蠢地向前走了，并且和瑟兰迪尔举办实验一样心怀鬼胎。  
“有头绪了吗？”  
听到清脆的敲键盘声停了下来，莱戈拉斯便问。  
两米之外的格洛芬德尔背对着他，看不到他的表情如何，莱戈拉斯却预感那非常的不好，某种埋藏在他们心底的不安逼近爆发临界点了。  
“如你所愿，”格洛芬德尔换回了英语，他说得流利标准，没有一丝口音，“正是瑟兰迪尔。”  
莱戈拉斯倒没有多么震惊，他早就预先想过了，也早就在那么多次的轮回中面对过了。让他非常的不好受，却又只能默默承受。  
如同成吨钢铁从天而降不断加速坠入地面，莱戈拉斯恰好站在了最终掉落的地方，他不想走开逃命，就只能抬起手来顶住，最后被碾碎成肉泥，发散出被烤焦的味道。  
格洛芬德尔望着他，幽幽开口，“你打算怎么办？”  
“继续参加。”莱戈拉斯说得明晰。  
“你太自私了，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔摇摇头，却没有之前的怒气冲冲了，“这样会让大家都不好受。”  
“我懂。”莱戈拉斯低下头，看着自己手上拿着的邀请函附件，上面有瑟兰迪尔的亲笔签字，“所以我来告诉你一声，中断和我的联系，然后小心提防。”  
仅仅只是无可反驳的通知，而不是讨论或出谋划策。  
“……没有能说服你的的机会吗？”格洛芬德尔苦笑。  
“很抱歉，格洛芬德尔。没有。”莱戈拉斯说得很干脆，作出决定对他来说并不困难，他只是很难去面对朋友的失望，就像离开密林时他没有勇气回头看瑟兰迪尔是如何模样，怕再看一眼，就扼杀了自己的决心。  
格洛芬德尔站了起来，走向莱戈拉斯，表情是少有的严肃与难过。  
“愿你仍能被诸神庇护，吾友莱戈拉斯。”  
他对莱戈拉斯做了一个久违的精灵之间相互告别的姿势，最终还是尊重了莱戈拉斯自己的选择。  
莱戈拉斯默然回礼，离开钟楼时感到脚步沉重。

天刚亮起来的时候莱戈拉斯就醒了，遗憾自己没能记住梦境是什么，检查了一边行李箱，一项一项地对照着第一实验室给他的备忘录确定是否漏了东西。他的动静不大，却还让惊醒了阿拉贡。  
阿拉贡睡眼惺忪地问莱戈拉斯这么早起来干嘛，他解释说自己要去那个之前提到过的实验，他被选上了。  
阿拉贡听到莱戈拉斯的话清醒了不少，他深知自己的联名论文推动了这一事件，而莱戈拉斯还蒙在鼓里。感到愧疚的阿拉贡不知如何能让莱戈拉斯明白，也不敢让莱戈拉斯明白，他问莱戈拉斯有什么需要帮手的，而莱戈拉斯说他只是在清点物品。  
灰蒙蒙的天空被描上了赤红的边缘，太阳从云彩的遮蔽中放出光芒冲破包围，钟楼又在整点数响起钟声。  
阿拉贡帮莱戈拉斯把旅行箱的拉链拉上，还给他从衣柜里找了一件保暖的衣服，问：“你这么早去实验室吗？”  
“不是，我就是紧张。”莱戈拉斯局促地笑笑，“怕出什么篓子。”  
参加过不少实验的阿拉贡安慰莱戈拉斯，一幅过来人的样子，他拍拍莱戈拉斯的肩膀，“你也别紧张啊，就不是什么大事儿，教授怎么说你就怎么做好了。我们这也不是什么心理学社会学的实验，难不倒你的。”  
莱戈拉斯四处望望，走到柜子前面想着自己是不是还漏下了什么，听到阿拉贡说的这句话后回头：“要真是这样就好了。”  
“你认识路去第一实验室吗？”  
下雪天路面湿滑，很少有车辆会不要命的上街，就算是公交车班次也会受到很大影响，几乎是毫无规律的，阿拉贡对此深有体会。每次去参加时间稍微长一点的实验，交通工具就是一个让人烦心的问题，特别还是在战争中，石油优先供应给前线，而敌对国家的海上封锁让他们这些平民老百姓苦不堪言。  
“我查过路线了，”莱戈拉斯一边说着一边把自己的被子叠好，“第一实验室的联系人和我说会有统一巴士接送我们，一个小时后到达。”  
“这样啊，”阿拉贡点点头，若有所思地说道，“你吃个早饭先吧，也不急啊。分配室拿回来的食物你还剩下多少？”  
“半包吧，我不想吃，太难吃了。”莱戈拉斯没有胃口吃东西，那些食物的味道的确不好，而他更多的是难以接受这样的口感。  
“你怎么能这么对自己的身体啊，莱戈拉斯。”阿拉贡从外面打了一壶热水给莱戈拉斯倒上，冲了一小包麦片，香气四溢。  
他把杯子推到莱戈拉斯面前，让他喝下去填饱肚子。  
虽然食欲全无，莱戈拉斯开始照做了。然后他拿起浴巾进了浴室洗了个澡，在阿拉贡的建议下从衣柜里找出了能够让他看起来稍微正式一点的衣服。而阿拉贡要求莱戈拉斯必须带上自己那件厚厚的外套，百般无奈之下，莱戈拉斯也就接受了这样的好意。  
即使站在旷野之中，大雪飘摇，作为精灵莱戈拉斯也不会有多么的寒冷。可他还是愿意感受着一份来自朋友的暖意。

接送十五名志愿者的大巴安安稳稳地停在了帝国大学的校门口，各自带着兴奋神色的志愿者们都为自己能够进入第一实验室而且能获得丰厚的报酬而感到由衷的高兴，他们互相介绍着，希望能够在未来三个星期结交上新的朋友。  
莱戈拉斯出众的外表让这十几个人对他非常关注，他们都主动和莱戈拉斯打招呼说着自己的名字，而莱戈拉斯一个也没记错，清晰且有礼地报上了自己的名字。  
旧时的身为王子的莱戈拉斯需要接受的礼节训练是留在他骨子里难以磨灭的痕迹，无论时代如何变迁，举手投足之间的气质都是很难改变的。这让他出类拔萃与众不同，却又无形的树立了与其他人的屏障，有着说不出的别扭。  
生而为高贵王族、勇猛战士的莱戈拉斯，现在却不尽职却尽力地扮演着普通人的角色。  
帝国大学和第一实验室的距离非常容易感受得到，他们在雪天里花了三个小时才抵达目的地，一路上萧瑟的景象与军政府的粉饰太平令人记忆犹深。街道上行人寥寥，顶着大雪，阴沉的颜色充斥着他们的视线，又转瞬即逝。  
经过重重安检之后他们终于进入了第一实验室的核心区域，线条凌厉的大楼拔地而起，无数玻璃反射着太阳光线，巨大的停机坪仍然在使用之中。他们看着这神圣殿堂般的建筑物，除了莱戈拉斯无一例外都在幻想着自己有一天能够以第一实验室成员的身份走进这里，昂首挺胸受人尊敬。  
站在门口的加里安恭候多时，他脸上是让人感到亲切的温柔笑容，一如既往，恍如隔世。  
加里安逐一和志愿者们握手，表达了对他们的感谢，带着他们去了宿舍楼。  
期间有人热烈地讨论着未来三个星期的日子，并且猜测瑟兰迪尔何时会出现。加里安笑眯眯地任由志愿者们发问，又不厌其烦地回答那些听起来颇有冒犯意味的话题。  
“请各位拿好自己房间的钥匙，如有需要可以和我说，今天大家可以尽情放松，实验明天才开始。”加里安拿着表格，一个一个志愿者地分配房间。他非常的耐心，好像过了这么久，这么多年的变化，他的脾性还是如此。  
“谢谢您。”接过钥匙后莱戈拉斯说道。  
加里安抬头看了看莱戈拉斯，对他留有印象，“是您啊，还真是巧。有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
“暂时没有了。”莱戈拉斯笑着说。  
“那您先回房间吧，我想您也累了。午餐时间大家去楼下的食堂，会有其他人在那里等你们，知道了吗？”加里安说着转过头来还和其他志愿者说，志愿者们欢呼雀跃地走进了自己的房间，还不上说上一句“待会见”。  
这个过程中瑟兰迪尔始终没有露面，和以往一样，他喜欢在最后时刻才高高在上地出现，推动整件事情的发展。


	7. Chapter 7

未来三个星期与其说是自愿实验，不如说是超越常人所能承受的残酷训练，注定没有几个人能够熬过去。莱戈拉斯第一眼见到那几名专门负责他们的军人时，就能感受到他们身上那一股来者不善的气息，危险而又血腥，即使脸上带着笑容，也无法掩盖。  
他们统一住在第一实验室的宿舍楼中，同一层，而瑟兰迪尔也临时搬进了那一层，说是要熟悉大家。得以见到传说般的瑟兰迪尔教授令志愿者们很高兴，全然忘却自己即将面对的惨烈实验。他们轮流与瑟兰迪尔握手，结结巴巴地表达着自己的崇拜与兴奋，而瑟兰迪尔带着完美无瑕的冰冷微笑站在那里，接受着崇拜者们的狂热。莱戈拉斯也走上前去和他握手，手心有一层薄汗，同样地紧张。  
这样的场景如同莱戈拉斯过去每一次与瑟兰迪尔的见面，他还是国王，高贵骄傲地坐在王座上，哪怕站在他面前的是莱戈拉斯，他唯一的亲人，他的孩子，密林的王子，也只能抬头仰望那高不可攀的存在。瑟兰迪尔以国王身份与莱戈拉斯交谈时，无形的威压令他喘不过气来，但私底下，瑟兰迪尔与其他父亲没有区别，他威严而又敏感，有着自己的温柔所在，也会不惜一切地去保护他的孩子，会尊重莱戈拉斯的每一个决定，哪怕那要付出深重的代价。  
于莱戈拉斯，瑟兰迪尔是最好的父亲，最难以触及的爱人，也是深夜星空中有着亿万光年距离的明亮陨星，光芒不灭。而莱戈拉斯所见的光，不过是跨越万千时光而来的过去印象，早已泯灭在宇宙深处，遁入虚空。  
*  
“真是巧合啊，又见到您了。”  
轮到莱戈拉斯走到他面前时，瑟兰迪尔眼角带笑，连惊讶都不屑于装出来，他与莱戈拉斯握手的时间持续了短短的两三秒。  
莱戈拉斯已经很久没有这么近距离的靠近瑟兰迪尔了，对方的一颦一笑他都看得清晰，落入他的眼底。他收拾心情，让自己显得正常一点，“没想到您会是项目负责人。”  
他说谎了，正是因为知道瑟兰迪尔是负责人，才会冒险提交表格。  
“接下来的日子里，还要和您好好相处呢。”瑟兰迪尔指着自己身后的房门，他的房间在楼层的最里面，因为是最后搬进来，只剩下这么一间房间了，实验室刚刚才派人过来打扫，室内一片狼藉。  
莱戈拉斯的房间就在倒数第二间，紧靠这瑟兰迪尔的房间。他们的住处都是电脑随机分配的，既然现实如此，莱戈拉斯也无法提出要求更换房间这样不合理的要求。何况他也乐于接受这样的待遇。  
“教授您辛苦了。”  
“你们会比我更辛苦的，所以今天好好休息吧，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔叫他的名字的发音与以前一样，没有任何区别。  
这让莱戈拉斯怔了片刻。他的名字来自于精灵语，那种衰落而早已无人知晓的语言，大多数人连读都不能读清楚这几个字，更别说明白其中含义。而瑟兰迪尔唤起这个名字时的每一个颤音，莱戈拉斯都记得毫无偏差而又深刻，几乎让他恍然回到久远的模糊记忆中，忘却了他所经历过的苦难。  
“那您也早点休息。”莱戈拉斯逃似的回到了房间，为自己的失态感到尴尬，他可不想瑟兰迪尔从他身上看出些什么。  
走廊里的灯开着，并不算很亮，却足以让瑟兰迪尔看清莱戈拉斯的表情。  
在莱戈拉斯匆匆关上房门后，他仍然站在走廊外，耐心地等待着工作人员为他清理房间，偶尔也会侧过头去看窗外的天空。运输物资的飞机彻夜不停地朝着战火纷飞硝烟四起前线飞去，划过宁静的夜空，谁又知道明天回来的飞机数会完整呢？始终都是不确定因素。  
*  
一个小时后躺在床上的莱戈拉斯听见瑟兰迪尔对工作人员说了一句“谢谢”。  
他并不是故意偷听的，至少这对他来说是折磨。精灵天生灵敏的感觉在此刻令莱戈拉斯可以捕捉到所有有关瑟兰迪尔的信息，包括他的呼吸，他的话音，他的脚步，举手投足都是被放大后才进入莱戈拉斯的脑中，哪怕莱戈拉斯并无此意，他都要接受。作为战士这是他最值得骄傲的地方，而此时此刻，则让他的内心如火焚烧，难以扑灭。  
他翻了个身，想找个更加舒服的姿势，像人类一样觉得这会让自己容易入睡  
锁门的“咔嚓”一响也传入耳中，清脆的一声，伴着轻轻地脚步声，有条不紊，走得不急不慢。

瑟兰迪尔坐在书桌前，这上面没有摆着他平常需要的专业著作，只有简简单单的一个笔筒和一个专用屏幕。随后他拿出了几份尚未批改的论文还有那些等着他签字确认的报告书，第一实验室内的大小事务由他和埃尔隆德平分，虽然这一实验后埃尔隆德主动承担了另一部分职责，可他还是要仔细审核每一份文件，以防出现问题。  
他叹了口气，打开台灯认命似的找出了一支笔，开始为那些论文修改其中不合理的地方。  
这些引用不当的文章总会让他心情不佳，忍不住握笔的力气就加大了几分，在需要修改的地方狠狠画下重点。  
电脑屏幕显示着红外热成像，还有其他体能监视，这是第一实验室费了老大力气从国家安全部队弄回来的最先进的间谍设备，十米内的生命现象都能有所感应并且做出最准确的监控分析，当然这也包括录像监控，只是瑟兰迪尔更喜欢看着数据。这比看着一个活人然后思考他的每一个行为会消耗多少能量要容易轻松的多。  
毫无疑问，监控设备是为了这一个实验引入的，也只有莱戈拉斯的房间内偷偷安装了。这样的低劣行为必定令人发指，可这已经涉及了国家利益，必须要使用非常手段，自然也不在法律保护之下。  
莱戈拉斯的生命现象非常的平稳，屏幕上的他保持着躺在床上放松的姿势，仿佛此刻他正行走在一个安详的梦境之中，万籁俱寂，无需担心自己的安全。  
瑟兰迪尔时不时抬头看屏幕上的人，因为房间内已经熄灯，只有黑乎乎的一片。他又调回了热成像，发现莱戈拉斯依旧躺着，和刚才一样，似乎是入睡了。而屏幕下方的数据也指出，他所有的消耗都减少了最低。  
他本以为莱戈拉斯会和其他人一样，辗转反侧的期待着明天的实验，至少不会这么快入睡。没想到的是他已经睡着了。  
*  
精灵其实不需要躺着睡觉，至少大多数时候他们都可以站着睡觉，这不会对他们的身体造成任何的负担。他们比人类更适合战斗，也更容易去适应这个世界，但精灵的时代已经过去很久了，现在是人类的时代，他们在这片土地上生生不息地繁衍着，一片繁荣。  
莱戈拉斯之所以学习人类的习惯是为了掩饰自己的不同，但更多的睡眠能不能让他更加精力充沛，反而会令他更容易疲劳。这种问题格洛芬德尔也同样面临过，后来他和莱戈拉斯说，他还是喜欢按照精灵的生活方式活着。  
生活在集体宿舍中莱戈拉斯就不得不让自己更加平凡且不起眼，虽然不需要人类那么长的睡眠，可他必须躺下来，伪装出熟睡的样子，陷入沉静的深夜。事实上他只是合上了眼睛，而他所听到的一丁点声音都会在他的脑海里形成一副想象的画面。  
钢筋水泥构筑成的城市并没有过去那些鬼影幢幢的丛林与草原那么恐怖，这里只有令人安心的风声，还有起伏不平的呼吸声。  
他知道隔壁的房间还亮着灯，瑟兰迪尔兴许是坐在椅子上，阅读着某些莱戈拉斯从来没有听说过的名著或是专业书籍，兴许实在喝着酒，消遣这漫漫长夜。  
这么近的接近瑟兰迪尔的机会对莱戈拉斯来说其实非常少。他恍然间错以为，这一秒他就陪伴在瑟兰迪尔身旁，下一秒也是如此。  
而他的确如此做到了，春夏秋冬，岁月更替，政权变更，他都在寻找着瑟兰迪尔，并且保护着他。  
微弱的响声他听得一清二楚，闭上眼睛瑟兰迪尔就出现在眼前，穿着华丽繁复的衣袍，举止优雅从容仍似旧时的精灵王。  
莱戈拉斯幻想着瑟兰迪尔在房内的每一个动作，不自主地代入了过去父亲的形象，无形地撩动着自己的心。他曾经是万人景仰的精灵王子，现在的所作所为却和偷窥狂一样令人作呕。  
僵在床上的感觉一点都不好，房内不断运转着的空调喷出暖气，充盈着他的肺部，顺着肺泡进入血液循环周身提供能量。  
莱戈拉斯转了个身，无知觉得伸出手去触碰墙壁。  
他能感受到墙壁内蜿蜒电路的电流经过，还有一墙之隔的瑟兰迪尔的动作。  
他能听见瑟兰迪尔的呼吸频率变了变，随即是双脚踩在地毯上轻微的声响，然后钢笔被放回笔筒的声音，被褥被掀开的声音，还有关灯的声音。它们发生在一分钟之内。  
莱戈拉斯没有把窗帘拉上，外面已经下雪了，空气里是飘摇而来的雪花，气温降低，暗灰色的雪落了一地。他转过头去望着窗外的世界，没有色彩，凛冽而肃杀。  
窸窸窣窣不止是落雪，还有另一间房间内，被重重浓稠空气阻隔的、衣服被脱落的摩擦声，衣物从皮肤上缓缓滑落，一寸一寸，烧着莱戈拉斯那快要短路的神经。  
窗户是莱戈拉斯房内唯一的光源，那些惨淡的星光跌落在他的脸上，照入眼眸。莱戈拉斯眼神放空，涣散而无法聚焦，被扯入了自己那龌龊的臆想中。  
第一件外衣被脱下了，一瞬间亮起的、噼里啪啦作响的电光应该在黑夜里尤其显眼，瑟兰迪尔的轮廓也被莱戈拉斯默默描绘了一遍。成千上万次的重复，如同眨眼般自然。  
衬衣的扣子被解开了。  
莱戈拉斯吞了口唾沫，脑海里挥之不去的是瑟兰迪尔那肌肉结实内部，象征着他作为战士的强大力量。他翻过身子背对窗户，紧闭眼睛，假装睡着了。真是自欺欺人。  
皮带扣解开了，裤子的拉链正在被缓缓拉下。  
他记得那是黑色的西裤，很衬瑟兰迪尔的西装与衬衣，贴身地勾勒出瑟兰迪尔的臀部线条以及那修长的双腿，把无数人的自尊狠狠踩碎。  
想到这莱戈拉斯捂住自己的眼睛，但那于事无补，在他脑中上演的画面不会停止也不会消失，从隔壁传来的声音是一管后劲极大的肾上腺素，毫不留情地扎进他的血管。  
心跳加速，喘声愈重，呼吸急促。  
莱戈拉斯没有喝醉过，而今却被这是有若无的撩拨折磨的如同经历了一场痛苦的宿醉。  
瑟兰迪尔的更衣还在继续，莱戈拉斯唯有幼年时见过瑟兰迪尔更衣，那在他的印象中已成了模糊的一片，而今两个影子重合在一起，瑟兰迪尔的面容被阴影遮去，只有冷峻轮廓在星光下被辨别出来。  
最后传来的是被子覆盖在身上的沉沉一声，平缓的呼气无法让莱戈拉斯的炙热身躯摆脱原始的欲望。他起身关掉了室内的暖气，打开窗户，任凭冰冷狂风闯进室内，一点一点的冷却这早该被谴责的罪恶。

莱戈拉斯并非没有见过瑟兰迪尔的裸体，他们曾在某个世纪鱼水纠缠赤裸狂欢，互相欺瞒而又互相逢迎，抛去俗世的地位财富只剩下那浑浊的亲吻与湿漉漉的气息，狰狞地交欢如野兽争夺属于自己的领地。  
他们撕扯对方，宣示自己的权威以及肉体的所有权，昏天黑地中呢喃地唤着对方的名字，那是最动人的情话，是无声的承诺。  
那是爱情吗？或许吧。

晨光熹微，拍打着玻璃的风来回卷起雪片，像一拳打中了莱戈拉斯的腹部，令他闷哼一声。  
他口渴，从厚厚的被子里脱出身来，室内外并无温差，他自己也感受不到。敏锐的精灵在痛苦方面却相当的迟钝，这是人类羡慕的优点，而莱戈拉斯却毫无知觉。  
他走到窗前，看着雪白一片的街景，稍微错神，然后关上了窗户。  
衣服都被整整齐齐地叠好放在床头柜上，莱戈拉斯换上了那些他人觉得看起来会很温暖的衣服，还把阿拉贡嘱咐他带上的大衣穿上了。至少人类觉得这会对身体有好处。但其实这唯一的作用就是降低他的敏捷度。  
洗漱完毕后指尖还残余着水温，那也不高，风一吹就是一阵凉。他看着镜子里的自己，得益于精灵的体质，昨晚所经受的酷刑不会暴露，他看起来依旧那么健康精神，简直年轻地令人嫉妒。  
走出走廊后莱戈拉斯发现并没有几个人起床了，按照实验规定他们要在八点抵达集训室。他们现在不需要担心起晚了就没有食物这件事情，知道第一实验室会给他们准备食物，都享受着假期般的生活。  
现在才六点钟，天还没有完全的亮起来，只有湿冷的风一遍又一遍的逡巡在城市上空，寒鸦凄厉的叫声回荡不绝。  
莱戈拉斯想去找个地方跑跑步、做做引体向上和俯卧撑，像每一天早上他和格洛芬德尔在体育馆内的锻炼，挥洒汗水，假装他们还是战士。  
他走下楼梯，却被人忽然叫住了。  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
瑟兰迪尔的脸出现在楼梯口，他看起来精神十足，颇为好奇地打量着莱戈拉斯，揣摩他要去做什么。  
“您好，瑟兰迪尔教授。”莱戈拉斯望过去，心想瑟兰迪尔昨晚一点钟才睡觉，居然也这么早起来。  
瑟兰迪尔走了过来，问了一句：“你要去吃早饭吗？”  
“不，我只是想去跑步。”  
“你喜欢跑步？”  
“那会让头脑清醒很多。”他可以在跑步的时候想很多东西，也可以什么都不想，那是他求之不得的。  
瑟兰迪尔咀嚼着莱戈拉斯的这句话，同他一块下楼，错落不止的步声回响在楼道间。莱戈拉斯甚至不敢去看瑟兰迪尔，怕会再一次激起昨夜的欲望。  
“如果你要去跑步的话，我建议你去二楼。哪儿有个员工健身房，你们也可以去用，没关系的。而且随时开放。”瑟兰迪尔有意无意地提起。  
“您经常去健身房吗？”莱戈拉斯说出口后，才意识到自己的唐突。  
瑟兰迪尔微微一笑，“我不太去，工作太忙了。”  
走到二楼，莱戈拉斯停了下来，站在楼梯口看着指示牌。瑟兰迪尔指向左边，透过门上的小玻璃能望见里面各式各样的健身器材。  
“是有专门的管理人员吗？”莱戈拉斯问。  
“这倒没有。”瑟兰迪尔推开门，带着莱戈拉斯进去，“我们经常要加班，锻炼时间也不一定，久而久之就决定全天开放了，反正也没有人会来偷东西。”  
莱戈拉斯四处望了望，健身房很大，也很安静，连电闸都没有打开。瑟兰迪尔找到电闸，往上一推，才打开了灯。战争时候这样的行为能够节省电力，更何况粮食短缺，大幅度的运动会加剧食物消耗，谁也不会傻到这个程度。  
“东西放这就好了。”瑟兰迪尔转过身准备走了，又回过头来说：“别忘了去吃早饭。”  
莱戈拉斯目送他的身影消失在转弯处，想自己还是去跑跑步机上出一身汗好了，最好还是去雪地里绕着大楼跑。这寂静的室内，与旷野的寒冷，都浸透了孤独。

瑟兰迪尔走了以后，整个健身房的电子眼都启动了，高度紧张地锁定了莱戈拉斯。


	8. Chapter 8

前三天的实验彻底打破了志愿者们的天真，他们终于明白自己要面对的是惨无人道的军人训练，对他们的体能测试令他们精疲力竭，又无法拒绝。而唯一轻松的时刻便是午饭与晚饭，他们抓紧时间恢复精力，然后又要在晚上继续。有人提出了退出实验的要求，搬出了法律来表示自己拥有的公民权利，却被训练官们嗤笑告之，第一实验室的所有实验不在法律监管范围之下。而这令三个星期的实验显得尤为漫长。  
强度一天一天的增加，莱戈拉斯却无多大感觉，他曾长途跋涉翻山越岭，这样的室内训练模拟度再好也不能与残酷的自然相比拟。现代的人已经没有机会遇见体型庞大的黑暗蜘蛛，也很难体会到短兵相接的血腥，冷兵器时代的杀戮是血肉横飞的，远不是一个子弹就能终结的简单。  
室内训练是一个大型监狱般的场地，四周是隔音效果极好的特种玻璃，有数不清的科研人员站在玻璃外像是观察黑猩猩一样地观察着在里面挣扎的人，而内里的人只能在上面看到一片空白。瑟兰迪尔很少出现在场馆里，他有数不清的研讨会议，还要应付各方面的压力，最重要的是他只关注莱戈拉斯的测试报告，其他人如何对他好无影响。  
一个星期过后加里安呈交了莱戈拉斯一个星期以来的监控报告分析表，详尽的资料让人触目惊心。虽然没有直接获得任何血液样本或者战斗记录，可那足以说明莱戈拉斯身上有太多迷人的谜团等着他去解开。  
瑟兰迪尔把那份报告和资料一字不漏地看了三遍，随即去找埃尔隆德。  
对于瑟兰迪尔的到来埃尔隆德很是惊讶，彼时他正在与科学协会的高层通电话，费劲力气地劝说着对方不要让奥克实验室搀一脚。而高层只是享受着他人对自己的尊敬态度，他模棱两可地说着废话，最后答应考虑一下埃尔隆德的建议，却没有给出准确的答案。他的确忘了埃尔隆德本质上是一名科学家，不是政客，他能一针见血地找到对方的中心所在。  
挂了电话后埃尔隆德伤脑筋地揉揉太阳穴，望着站在门口的瑟兰迪尔，他从对话中知道了什么，而且还在猜测着。  
招呼瑟兰迪尔坐下后，埃尔隆德刚要给他倒一杯咖啡，而瑟兰迪尔拦住了这浪费时间的行为，开门见山地说道：“莱戈拉斯非常的不正常，我们要想办法弄到他的血液样本分析。”  
“我不反对，但这不是你来找我的重点，对吧？”埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔搭档多年，一眼就能看穿对方的想法。他静静地等待着下文。  
“我需要你出面。”他说得平静。  
“包括什么内容？”  
“随便编一个借口也好，最重要的是让他们自愿抽血。如果可以我还想给莱戈拉斯做一个全身扫描，最仔细的那种。”  
埃尔隆德定定地看着瑟兰迪尔，半响才说道：“你不会不知道这是违法的吧？”  
“我当然知道。”瑟兰迪尔说得理所当然，好像直接忽略了其中不对的地方。高层发布下来的命令本来就是不合理的了，把军人改造成机器如果成功了会留名青史但如果失败了则会遗臭万年。瑟兰迪尔不是在乎名声的人，他只是彻底的对莱戈拉斯感兴趣而已，无论哪个方面。  
“你为什么就不自己出面呢？他们可喜欢你了。”埃尔隆德眼神落在高层传真过来的文件上，那里写满了奥克实验室刚刚提炼出来的药剂的成分配方。  
“莱戈拉斯怀疑我，我不能这么做。”  
“何出此言？”埃尔隆德问。  
瑟兰迪尔微微一笑，神色薄凉，像是早就预料到了他的问题了，“眼神。他看我的眼神不一样。我好歹也选修过心理学……习惯了别人崇拜的目光后，我对其他人的态度特别敏感。他不是尊敬我，而是某种……很特殊的感情。我找不到准确的描述。”  
埃尔隆德点点头，说：“我知道了。什么时候需要，就和我说，我会过去的。”  
“两天之后，等他们把仪器升级就可以了。”  
“换了新仪器？但我们的经费不足吧？”埃尔隆德不相信瑟兰迪尔还能申请到仪器的更换，那需要来自高层的许可以及大笔资金。而在一个月前他们才刚刚被削减了三分之一的预算。  
奥克实验室与第一实验室在高层面前斗得你死我活已经不是一天两天的事了，科学院的人认为这是正常竞争，有利于科研人员的创新热情。实际上这样恶劣的竞争只会省下稍许经费，然后逼得科研人员逾越人性道德法律作出让人目瞪口呆的事情出来。正如摆在埃尔隆德面前的文件。  
“我只是稍稍刺激了一下高层，我说我能找到副作用更低的方法去提高军人的战斗力。听到这句话他们就求着我收下那些钱了。”瑟兰迪尔唇角的笑容无比讽刺，寒意直穿人心。  
埃尔隆德了然，他把文件推过去给瑟兰迪尔，“你仔细看看。这是奥克实验室的药剂成分表，他们可真的是不惜一切手段。”  
瑟兰迪尔好奇地拿起文件，眼神却是不屑。  
他匆匆看了一下，随后丢在桌面上，冷哼一声，“不要命的家伙。”  
“我说是吧。”  
成分表上全都是高度刺激神经的药物，能够在最短的时间最大限度的提升战斗力，也就是说，这只是加强版的兴奋剂。毫无疑问服下药剂会令你成为战神，只是会失去理智，见血发狂。  
“再这样下去，我们就不是第一实验室了。”埃尔隆德对现状很是担忧，一方面是第一实验室面临的危机，而另一方面是这样未经试验却大批生产的药物会对军队造成怎样可怕的影响。但他们无法拯救，而且现在开始只是依稀看到希望。  
“让给他们算了。”瑟兰迪尔怒极反笑，在腹中酝酿了半天的尖酸话语化作一声冷笑，他指着文件，“说不定哪一天我们都会崇拜地大喊，你怎么如此有远见啊！把政府变成毒贩，军人变成杀人狂魔，大家也不过如此嘛。”  
埃尔隆德深知瑟兰迪尔说得不是气话，他的忧虑也许在不久之后就会变成现实。战事吃紧，被逼急了的帝国政府指不定会做出什么疯狗才会做的事情。  
“现在我们所能做的就是好好把实验完成下去……”埃尔隆德叹了一口气，“我尽量不让奥克实验室和我们合并项目。”  
“什么？他们还想要参加我的项目？”瑟兰迪尔声音高了几分，满脸怒容。  
“没错，高层对你的项目很感兴趣，要求同时使用奥克实验室的药剂。我好不容易才推掉，你也听到了。”埃尔隆德头疼地看着怒火中烧的瑟兰迪尔，也明白他这次不是无端发火，是真的被惹到了。  
“他们还说了些什么？”  
“项目一旦成功，请立即通知。但他们更喜欢药剂。”  
“我更喜欢尸体，因为他们都安安静静地躺在解剖台上，一句废话也不说。”瑟兰迪尔歪歪头，语言颇为恶毒。  
“你今天还要解剖一具呢。”埃尔隆德提醒，“我帮你解剖了，尸体也缝合好了。”  
瑟兰迪尔对埃尔隆德的贴心还是非常的欢迎的，他点头说了句谢谢，下了结论：“别想让人染指我的项目，谁也不行！让那群疯子给我滚远点。”  
“我很同意。”埃尔隆德表情颇为赞同。  
“明天午饭时间别迟到了，去训练馆。我和志愿者们都说了。”瑟兰迪尔一拍桌子，气势汹汹地站起来。  
“好，我会记得的。”  
走到一半瑟兰迪尔忽然回过头来，问道：“埃尔，你和凯勒布理安的婚礼什么时候举行？你还没告诉我呢。”  
提起女朋友凯勒布理安，埃尔隆德脸上就露出了幸福的微笑，他摸摸袖口，看着桌面上他和凯勒布理安的合照，怔了片刻，才说道：“两个月后。”  
“哪个酒店？”瑟兰迪尔挑眉。  
“就在我们家里，你可要出席啊。”埃尔隆德的表情与大多数丈夫的表情相似，既不真实，又让人羡慕。  
“我不会迟到的。”他笑着走了。  
-  
瑟兰迪尔又去了训练馆一趟，休假军人担任的训练官很享受这惬意的日子，他们向瑟兰迪尔报告说一切正常进行，无需担心。瑟兰迪尔看着玻璃包围内的大汗淋漓的学生们，对于他们的惨状他也是有些愧疚，告诉训练官们对其他志愿者无需如此严格，只要盯着莱戈拉斯就好了。训练官们心领神会地点头，又询问他是否要进去看看。  
瑟兰迪尔摇头拒绝了这个邀请，他只是站在玻璃外看着内里发生的一切。得知他的到来，在训练室内的军人们都走了出来，激动地与他握手。  
“莱戈拉斯状态良好？”瑟兰迪尔望着隔着一层玻璃并不知道自己存在的人，漫不经心地问道。  
训练官回忆了这一天以来莱戈拉斯的状况，不无佩服地说道：“他可是我见过最能吃苦的小子，新兵还不如他！每一个训练都达到了满分，而且非常轻松。真不知道他是怎么办到的。”  
“所以我们现在要弄清楚。”瑟兰迪尔打断训练官无尽的赞美，往前走了几步，眯起眼睛往室内望着，鼻子几乎贴到了玻璃上。莱戈拉斯就在玻璃的另一面一米外，他们的距离被缩的很短，而莱戈拉斯毫无知觉。他的视觉与听觉，都被这一层玻璃狠狠隔断了。  
“今天你们布置的任务他完成了吗？”他问。  
训练官们互相看了一下对方，又望了望室内的记录版。莱戈拉斯高居第一，项目耗时远低于他的同伴们。而他面不改色地在跑步机上跑着步，那是他最后需要完成的任务了。这仿佛并不消耗他的任何精力，而且他在刻意加速。  
“快了，按照这个速度下去，五分钟之后他就能够离开了。”训练官不可置信地看着记录版，又看了看自己手上的记录，估算着时间。  
瑟兰迪尔瞥了一眼训练官，淡淡地说道：“不需要五分钟，最多三分钟。”  
“这不可能，他会累的。现在不过是他最后的冲刺而已，在终点之前是最累追累的，这是我们大家都知道。”训练官笑了，带着些许冷嘲热讽。而瑟兰迪尔没有予以回击，而是信心满满地站在玻璃外进行倒计时。  
令人大跌眼镜的是莱戈拉斯的确没有用三分钟来完成最后的路程。  
他的记录版上是02min.53s，毫无偏差的停在榜首。  
瑟兰迪尔侧过头对训练官笑笑，像是证明了自己对莱戈拉斯的了解。他不会用看待常人的眼光去看待莱戈拉斯，纵然不知道莱戈拉斯身上背负着多少秘密，可瑟兰迪尔不会低估他。  
“您看，我说得对吧。他甚至没有出汗。”瑟兰迪尔笑得张牙舞爪，挑衅显而易见。训练官被嘲讽的脸色发白，这还是其次，他是开始有些明白为什么瑟兰迪尔让他只要盯着莱戈拉斯就好了。  
“没错，您是对的，瑟兰迪尔教授。”训练官说这句话时咬牙切齿，一个一个字地从牙缝里蹦出来。而瑟兰迪尔当成是对自己的恭维，欣然接受了。  
-  
莱戈拉斯能够迅速捕捉到所有关于瑟兰迪尔有关的信息，这近乎是一种变态的本能。从他幼年时期开始，Ada的一切都牵动着他的神经，而终于有一天，他和瑟兰迪尔都发现联系他们的已经不仅仅是亲情，而是更进一步，蒙上了禁忌色彩的爱。他们都是无所畏惧的战士，却又对这份爱排斥而畏惧，这种可怕的本不应存在的感情令他们敏锐地察觉到了对方的变化。  
那是一把快刀，利的不能再利，他们手握刀柄彼此折磨砍杀凌迟直至血肉模糊，丧失理智。但莱戈拉斯依旧下意识地每到一个地方就去寻找瑟兰迪尔的声音，恍如依赖空气的细菌，一旦失去就无以生存，在迅猛的阳光下变成浮尸。  
他在嘈杂的训练室内听到了瑟兰迪尔的名字，只是几个简短的音节，跳入他的耳中，占据了他的一切思绪。  
低声交谈的话语无法躲过莱戈拉斯的刻意窃听，他不费多大力气就知道瑟兰迪尔来了，就在外面。这对莱戈拉斯来说是一个惊喜，他想尽快完成仅剩的任务，然后假装这是一个巧合。  
每一个世纪，每一次轮回，这一招都百试不爽。  
这一次也是如此。  
莱戈拉斯迫不及待地走了出来，连记录版上的成绩都懒的去看。他总是有意无意地在这里透露他的超人天赋，然后又继续藏起来，假装自己不过是热爱极限运动的普通大学生。  
矛盾赤裸裸地摆在研究他的人的面前，但谁都不想事先揭穿。  
训练馆外只有低低的交谈声，莱戈拉斯出来时他们都不约而同地望向他，眼神复杂，带着很多不同的情绪。瑟兰迪尔的目光直直地穿过人群，莱戈拉斯非常不自然地转过头，故作惊讶地说道：“您好，教授。”  
他想自己应该笑了，腼腆而又惊喜。  
瑟兰迪尔终止了和训练官们的谈话，他朝莱戈拉斯走来，姿态并不像是一位老师，反而有些刻意地想要拉近他和莱戈拉斯的距离。  
“你完成训练真快。”瑟兰迪尔和他并排走出训练馆，莱戈拉斯放慢了步子，与瑟兰迪尔的步伐一致。  
他身为王子时只被允许跟在国王身后，往前走一步都是礼节的僭越，是对国王权威的挑战。莱戈拉斯喜欢看着瑟兰迪尔走在自己前面，哪怕他获得的只是一个高傲的背影，但终究有一天他获得了与国王并排而行的权利了。并非来自精灵王的恩赐，而是他自己的伟大功勋。那把莱戈拉斯与瑟兰迪尔拉得更近，同时心里的隔阂却更加遥远了。  
瑟兰迪尔觉察了莱戈拉斯的小动作，也就顺着莱戈拉斯的意思，问：“你是要去食堂吗？真巧，我也是。”  
“是啊，一起吧。”莱戈拉斯语调欢快，丝毫感受不到剧烈的运动之后的困累，那阵难闻的汗臭味也没有出现在他身上。他像是刚刚散步归来，胃口正好，不慌不忙。  
食堂在第一实验室大楼的地下第二层，他们走进电梯，遇到了其他去吃饭的科研人员，一同问好。莱戈拉斯知道那没自己什么事儿，别人问及身份时也就说他是过来参加实验的。  
食堂今日的主打菜色是土豆泥，在战争时期，土豆一跃成为最重要的粮食作物之一，人们的餐桌上永远不乏它们的身影。厨师们绞尽脑汁地想要把这些土豆变成美味佳肴，只为骗过自己挑剔的胃。  
别无选择的就餐者只好仍有自己的餐盘里是满满的土豆泥土豆块土豆片炸薯条。莱戈拉斯也是如此，这是对他来说不新鲜，过去经历的饥荒时期仅凭土豆充饥也不是没有的事儿，他从新鲜感到厌恶再到麻木花了挺长的思想，现在倒回忆起往事来了，感慨万千。  
瑟兰迪尔没有和其他科研人员热热闹闹地坐在一桌，他端着餐盘有礼地询问莱戈拉斯是否允许自己坐在他的对面。莱戈拉斯又惊又喜，当然求之不得，但表面上只是克制地点头了。  
“你吃的可真够少的。”  
瑟兰迪尔看了一眼莱戈拉斯餐盘里的菜肴，比正常男性的饭量要小得多，简直到了难以置信的地步，就和阿拉贡的联名论文里说的一样。  
“我没什么胃口。”莱戈拉斯如是解释。  
瑟兰迪尔点头表示理解，毕竟不久之前才剧烈的训练了一番，换谁也不会暴饮暴食去考验自己脆弱的胃部是否经得起土豆泥的摧残。何况食堂的初厨师并没有一双化腐朽为神奇的好手。  
“老实说，你们都不太喜欢这个实验，对吧？私底下对我的抱怨可是很多啊，据我所知。“  
瑟兰迪尔冷不丁地说出这句话，让莱戈拉斯握刀的手停了停。他抬起头来露出笑容，”大家都很辛苦嘛，但是教授也是为了能够完成实验……我们都会理解您的。“  
“但愿如此吧。”瑟兰迪尔没有一点失落的表情，而是优雅地拿着刀叉切开特供给他的牛排，把其肢解成均匀的一片一片。  
“说起来，恕我冒昧……”莱戈拉斯说，“您最近都很少露面啊。我们还想着能看到您呢。“  
这不过是一句客套话，瑟兰迪尔清楚得很。莱戈拉斯能看穿他的想法，他有着远超外表的睿智与成熟，即使他在瑟兰迪尔面前行为举止与青涩少年无异。莱戈拉斯话里有话，瑟兰迪尔也不觉得自己需要对一个实验参加者大吐苦水痛骂高层的愚昧无知，他不着痕迹地转移了这个话题，转而询问莱戈拉斯近来的休息如何，有没有想念自己的朋友。  
实验不允许参加者们接触外界，一来害怕走漏消息给某些人权团体闹得沸沸扬扬，二来是为了保密，不让他们的竞争对手知道实验的更多细节。这是障眼法之上的又一个障眼法，真正的目标永远只有处于迷雾中心的莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯回答了瑟兰迪尔对自己生活的关心，他认为这是真心的。  
结束了用餐后又一起走回了宿舍楼，那时天空中飘散着雪花，风吹过落在他们的肩头。瑟兰迪尔仍旧保持着对莱戈拉斯的好印象，他心情愉快地为莱戈拉斯把肩上的雪拍去，继续有一搭没一搭地和他聊着天。  
莱戈拉斯渴望这样宁静的时刻永无终止，不需要让他去揣测背后的目的是什么，也不需要担心未来会如何。他只想动脑筋去让瑟兰迪尔接受自己略带逢迎的话语，把那当作无伤大雅的调侃或是真心假意的情话，就这么一直走下去。  
但路已经走到尽头了。  
他们在房门前互相道别，祝愿对方有愉快的一天。


	9. Chapter 9

对于生物学莱戈拉斯最大的苦恼就是解剖 ，他的手指修长而有力，对各种生物的了解以及战斗经验能支撑他成为一位出色的解剖学家，至少不会落后于他人。但很可惜的是，莱戈拉斯的解剖学一塌糊涂，简直让人怀疑他是不是连解剖刀都握不住。他当然不像瑟兰迪尔，能够精准的划到每一毫米，握紧解剖刀时，泛着寒光的刀刃总令他错乱分神。但他把这件事情告诉好朋友格洛芬德尔时，格洛芬德尔笑得停不下来，他回忆起以前和莱戈拉斯在雪地中狩猎的经历，说莱戈拉斯只适合当一个屠夫，去肢解尸体。  
他们的狩猎极为血腥残酷，精灵甚少做出这样的行为，但他们隐藏在人群之中，必须顺从集体意志。那是个冷得不能更冷的冬天，原野之上是厚重却柔软的白雪，漫山遍野全是刺目的白色。  
体力不支的人都回到营地去了，只有两位同伴还在，但也接近崩溃，被饥饿折磨疯了。人类就是如此脆弱，只要失去一点点的能量来源，就会产生强大却不堪一击的意志，随时都会被暴风雪踩得粉碎。  
在茫茫雪原中莱戈拉斯和格洛芬德尔花费了五个日夜去追猎一头驯鹿，它有一双非常惹人怜爱的眼睛，直到那双眼睛流出混杂着血液的泪水时，他们都这么认为的。莱戈拉斯用随身携带的短刀划开了驯鹿的腹部，温热的血水汩汩流出，在冰层上迅速凝结。那样的场景不应该发生在两个精灵的身上，可他们的确做了。事后带着那具尸体回去时，营地的人们都喜出望外，夸赞他们高超的狩猎技巧，是天生强大的猎人。闻言莱戈拉斯与格洛芬德尔相视而笑，不忍与愧疚都被深埋在眼底。他们终究是没有吃那头驯鹿身上割下来的肉，哪怕杀死它的就是自己。  
-  
阅读那本字迹工整的笔记对瑟兰迪尔来说是一种享受，手绘的血管脉络清晰地呈现在洁白的纸页上，不同颜色的墨水标注着注意事项，简直认真地就像是把书本抄一遍具有欣赏价值的手抄本。这本笔记是餐厅工作人员送来的，他们说有一个参加实验的大学生漏在了餐桌上，被人发现后就送给负责这一实验的瑟兰迪尔教授。  
令他惊异的是这本笔记的主人就是莱戈拉斯，他书写名字的字体是瑟兰迪尔从未见过的，就在本子的右下方的角落，用非常细的笔写着，而翻开第二页，才能看到用圆体书写的名字，古老的如同旧世纪贵族用鹅毛笔写下的书信。  
从头到尾通读一遍瑟兰迪尔发现了一些细微之处的错误，看起来就像分心在其他事情上，却又不完补上了笔记。他想这样的笔记本应该属于某一位特别出色的学生，可他在帝国大学内从未听说过莱戈拉斯的名字，，即使见过也不会去问他的姓氏，他是最普通最普通的那一类人，中规中矩，淹没在人海之中。  
他拿着笔记本回到了宿舍楼内，见到莱戈拉斯背着背包从食堂里走了出来，一脸心急如焚。瑟兰迪尔大致也猜到了原因，他叫住了莱戈拉斯，把手上的笔记本递了过去。  
“这是……我的本子？……”莱戈拉斯站在楼梯口惊喜般地接过笔记本，激动的语无伦次，“教授您……是您捡到了吗？真是谢谢您！”  
“不，是别人交过来给我的。我看了看名字，写的是你，就顺手拿给你了。”瑟兰迪尔笑笑，与莱戈拉斯并肩走着。  
“在哪儿？”  
“食堂。”瑟兰迪尔说，侧过头观察了一下莱戈拉斯的表情，“你吃饭也在学习吗？怎么会把笔记本都放在桌子上忘了拿。”他的语气里稍稍有老师指责学生的态度，毕竟莱戈拉斯也是他的学生，只不过不引人注意罢了。  
莱戈拉斯把本子放回背包里，有些难堪。  
“我的专业成绩不太好……所以经常会看看笔记。”  
“是吗？”瑟兰迪尔微微挑眉，颇有兴致，“我的专业课吗？”  
“呃……是的。”  
“我看你的笔记有很多地方都写错了，就帮你改了改，可能还是说的不太清楚，如果你有不明白的可以去问我。我就在你隔壁的房间，对你来说很方便的。”  
担任教授这么几年来，他也算是一个尽职尽责的教师，纵然学生提出来的问题都让人觉得完全没有回答的必要，瑟兰迪尔还是会耐心地讲解。但其实没有多少学生是有勇气去问他的。  
“啊……有错的地方……我还真没有检查过……“莱戈拉斯愣住了，他对专业课其实完全不上心，如格洛芬德尔所言他只不过是想找借口去接近瑟兰迪尔。那些瑟兰迪尔教导的知识莱戈拉斯学会的仅有格斗技巧，但他从未胜利。此后的每一次转世中，他只剩下赤裸裸的占有欲以及那些经不起推敲的借口。  
“有问题的话就来问我，随时欢迎你。”  
“这算是……私人辅导？”莱戈拉斯感到口干舌燥，一时间脑子当机了。  
走到房门口的瑟兰迪尔把饭卡插了进卡槽，转过头来微微一笑，柔和的灯光落在的脸上，令人失神片刻，“没错，而且仅对你一个人。”  
-  
科学院近期举办会议非常频繁，媒体不断爆出新的消息，而最新的消息令人不敢置信。帝国首相要清晰出席科学院的常规会议，内容是关于奥克实验室的评级更改以及他们的新药物研发，如无例外，第一实验室会找到史无前例的猛烈批评。作为第一实验室的代表埃尔隆德自然难逃其咎。  
一场将有帝国首相出席的会议必然会成为众人关注的焦点，科学院中枢最重要的两个实验室的勾心斗角也会被摆在台面上，到时候胜负输赢高下立见。  
富丽堂皇的会场里有来自不同研究院与实验室的工作者们的低声交谈，埃尔隆德刚刚从尸体解剖室出来，身上还带着一股解剖后留有的冰冻以及尸体解冻后的特殊臭气，看望他已经来不及洗澡更衣了。他早就应该给自己准备几瓶古龙水的，或者把凯勒布理安送给他的古龙水放在汽车里。  
首相在台上演讲，全是陈腔烂调，听得人耳朵起茧。他总是在强调科学是为了给人们带来幸福，而背地里的指令却是为了让人们变成战争机器，让这个国家称霸，让其他人的生活在战火之下被烧成灰。  
表里反转口蜜腹剑，都是政客的特色。  
坐在最后几排的人都是些籍籍无名之辈，他们甚至不认得埃尔隆德，有些嫌恶地想要离他远点不去问那难闻的气味。埃尔隆德当然知道自己惹人嫌的原因，对此他也无可奈何。  
他的公文包里放着两个小时前才打印出来的血液检测报告与生活检测报告，后一份报告的来源不太光彩，他的工作人员们实在日间趁着志愿者们不在房间内收集的，而且尤其针对那一名叫做莱戈拉斯的学生。而这几张薄薄的纸可以扭转局势，一反第一实验室被奥克实验室打压的局面。  
首相演讲一个小时后迎来了热烈的掌声，这在报道中会被写成“欢欣鼓舞”之类的词语，而事实无非是这个老头子终于把没用的废话说完了的高兴而已。  
接下来走上演讲台的是奥克实验室的负责人阿佐格，他的长相埃尔隆德印象深刻，对他劣迹斑斑的私人生活也不限于略有耳闻。于政府内部工作的凯勒布理安曾对他透露过阿佐格参与了某些不见得人的计划，卷进了权力中心的漩涡，而凯勒布理安也差点步入险境。此后凯勒布理安在埃尔隆德的建议之下选择提交调职申请，去了另一个颇为清苦却又安全的部门。  
投影里的图片埃尔隆德也认得，是一位士兵服用奥克实验室的药物之后的观察，从一个瘦弱的小子到高头大马的战神，令人目瞪口呆而又惊叹不已。但埃尔隆德所感到的是惊恐，可他自己也在从事相关的工作，只是在寻找更加温和的方法。这样的计划本该被紧急搁置，或者说永远禁止的。  
阿佐格的讲话极富煽动性，许多人都情不自禁地拍掌高呼，完全忘了身为科学工作者应该具备的冷静从容。  
不出所料的是阿佐格果然代表奥克实验室对第一实验室提出了指桑骂槐式的挑战，台下的人面色一变，知道又是一场好戏。  
演讲结束之前埃尔隆德被首相身边的保镖通知准备好自己的资料去对首相做秘密报告，这意味着第一实验室的转机露出曙光了。埃尔隆德不慌不忙地对保镖道谢，然后拿起公文包走进了首相为他准备的房间。  
有些发现不需要大张旗鼓，却能带来核爆般颠覆的轰动，而开启轰动的钥匙在那一名志愿者身上。  
-  
推开门时埃尔隆德见到首相手里捧着一本精装版的书籍，神色泰然自若，既没有兴奋，也没有期待。听到声音后他让身边的人先下去，他要和埃尔隆德单独谈谈。  
埃尔隆德在距离桌子两米处鞠躬问候首相身体近况，而首相微笑着说你可以坐下了。  
“我看了瑟兰迪尔之前的实验推测，里面太多的术语了，花了好长时间。埃尔隆德，你们应该把报告写的简单易懂，而不是炫耀专业知识。”面相威严的帝国首相虽然没有必要去俯视埃尔隆德，却仍然保持着居高临下的其实。  
这样无端的诘难埃尔隆德早已适应，他向首相道歉了，“是我们工作疏忽了，以后一定写得言简意赅。”  
奈何那些报告需要条理清晰的列举出每一条原因，然后还要有客观精准的推测，可不是半张纸能够解决的。政客们总是不问缘由地提出自以为合理的要求，然后利用权势胁迫他人的低头。而他们只能束手就擒引颈受戮。  
“你们所说的那个实验，成功的几率有多大？”  
“请您过目。”埃尔隆德没有直接回答，而是从公文包里拿出了检测报告，在光滑的桌面上推到首相面前。  
“这是什么？”  
“某种超乎人类，或者说我们所说的‘超人’的存在。这是我们所能得到的，被观测者与我们普通人类的所有不同之处的答案。”埃尔隆德声音平淡地讲解着。  
首相推推自己鼻梁上的老花眼镜，盯着上面密密麻麻的数据，没过多久就放了下来。他看着埃尔隆德，对方似乎没有感受到有什么不对劲。  
“这是什么意思？”他指着DNA片段图，染色之后色彩斑斓，下面有一大堆专业名词的缩写以及解释。  
“这样的DNA结构是我们人类所没有的，至少在基因库里问找不到一样的，”埃尔隆德双手搭在一起，回想着他和瑟兰迪尔共同分析的结果，“虽然在基因库里发现了相似的，但也仅限于非常有限的片段。类似于拥有血统却已经被稀释。”  
“你是在说，能发现了某种血统和我们不一样的生物？而且他还是人类？”首相对埃尔隆德说辞感到非常可笑，毫不掩饰地露出轻蔑的表情。  
而埃尔隆德不为所动，还在解释着，“我并没有这么表达，首相大人。我想说的是，这样的基因片段是我们的突破口，能够通过基因工程来获得天生的、更加强大的力量。不是通过副作用极大的药剂，而是更安全的途径。”  
“要花费很多时间吧？”首先眯起眼睛，眼神仿佛可以穿透埃尔隆德的想法。  
“从某个层面讲，的确如此。”埃尔隆德知道这不是首相想要的答案，他稍微停顿了片刻，“但通过现有技术，我们也能达到这个目的，就像修改一张纸上已经写好了的方程，让它变得更加的简单明了。”  
“你看起来很有自信嘛，埃尔隆德。”  
“您过奖了，我不过是实事求是。”他微微低头，承受了这并不带善意的恭维。  
他说叙说的不过是一种宏观的推测，前景看似光明，实际上却困难重重。破译DNA并且达到移植改写的目的需要巨大的财力物力人力，但目前来说，基本没有可能。这对第一实验室来说是一步险棋，赌上了声誉与未来。  
“奥克实验室的效率你们要高得多，为什么就不学一下他们呢？你别糊弄我了，埃尔隆德，我知道你说的方法的确可以成功，但几率渺茫。”  
被首相揭穿的埃尔隆德露出局促的表情，他随后又笑了，说：“但我们的成果会远远高于奥克实验室，这是无可置疑的。”  
无声的冲突带来的硝烟味在室内弥漫开来，依稀间还能听见外面报告大厅里的鼎沸人声。估计是阿佐格的演讲完毕了。  
谈话被阿佐格的出现打断了，显而易见的，这是首相刻意安排的。他乐于见到手下的人争权夺势然后自己站出来调节气氛，那会让自己显得宽容大度而又受人尊敬，能带来虚伪的满足感。  
埃尔隆德身上的死尸气味一点没散去，阿佐格故作尴尬地皱起鼻子说这气味奇怪，而他若无其事地笑了笑，并没有为对方的表情而困扰。  
“久闻大名，埃尔隆德教授。”阿佐格伸出手与埃尔隆德握手，这样的行为让他略有被羞辱的感受。  
“非常高兴能够见到您，在首相大人的引见下。”埃尔隆德脸上冰冷的微笑完美而无可挑剔。  
“如您所见，我们实验室对第一实验室正在进行的项目非常感兴趣，希望能够与您合作。”阿佐格又一次提出了这个要求，埃尔隆德当口回绝了许多次，可对方怀抱着不明的目的仍旧在死缠烂打。  
语罢阿佐格望着首相，征求着对方的意见，也可以说向对方求助。  
首先心情愉悦地点点头，他的头发在灯光下发白，却丝毫不减其庄严。他说：“没错，埃尔隆德，我想让你们合作完成这个实验。现在都进行到一半了，不能继续拖延下去了。”  
对实验有提前了解过的阿佐格也随声附和，他姿态可笑地说道：“科学是我们的共同追求，大家在一起合作，才能更快地找到结果。”  
埃尔隆德心里只觉得荒谬，他假装为难地思考了一下，又想起了瑟兰迪尔提到这件事情时按耐不住的愤怒，于是说道：“负责这个实验的不是我，我也不能擅自决定，而应该咨询瑟兰迪尔。而且我们一向都是独立完成的，也不愿意接受他人的援助，第一实验室有实力完成。”  
他的拒绝干净利落，毫无拖泥带水。换做是谁，也不会愚蠢到把这样石破天惊的大发现拱手相送。  
“我们还有其他的合作方法，先别急着拒绝。”阿佐格早就料到埃尔隆德不会轻易同意，他笑笑，说：“那第一实验室愿意把那几位重要的志愿者转借给我们吗？我们想以原班人马进行一次相关的实验。这对你们不构成任何威胁，不是吗？首相大人。”他又转过头，而首相也是如此的动作，默契地叫人怀疑。  
“这是对我们的不尊重。”埃尔隆德沉声说道。  
“怎么会呢？我们高攀不起实验室，但总应该有爱相待吧？”阿佐格声音提高了。  
在争执发生之前，首相站了出来，让他们两个人都闭嘴不要再互相挖苦。埃尔隆德冷冷看着眼前西装革履的科学家，感受不到身为同行的任何善意。  
“好了，你们两个别像疯狗一样地叫，真是难听。”首相皱着眉头，眼底却找不到一丝一毫的怒意，但而一闪而过的是狡黠的得逞。  
“是我失礼了，非常抱歉，首相大人。“  
”我也是。“  
首先肥胖的手拍拍桌子，拍板决定：”埃尔隆德你们的实验完成后就把被观测者交给奥克实验室，他们比继续你们的任务的。“  
这个决定让埃尔隆德惊得一时间无言以对。  
他怔了片刻，随后愤怒地站起来，一反往常的温文尔雅，“我代表第一实验室拒绝这样的要求，不管怎样，我们都不会让这件事情发生。”  
如果把莱戈拉斯交了出去，谁知道奥克实验室会在他身上做些什么？到时候可不仅仅是一些高强度的体能训练那么简单了。埃尔隆德也曾听说过奥克实验室招募的志愿者们的遭遇，多数都因为副作用而落下病根，更有甚者因此而产生心理阴影，多次写信给科学协会投诉这样灭绝人性的实验，可无人理会。奥克实验室已经突破了科学本应该遵守的道德底线了，埃尔隆德此刻的怒火不是所谓科学院内的内部派系之争而能够解释的。  
阿佐格吃惊地抬头望着埃尔隆德，他很快恢复了冷静，话音笃定，“埃尔隆德教授，您不必激动。但请您记住了，这是首相大人的命令，不是您的不同意就能阻止的。“  
首相对这句曲意逢迎自己的话很是受用，他满意地点头，抬起眼来扫过埃尔隆德，带着彻骨的寒意，警示对方不要与自己做对。  
而埃尔隆德有违礼节地头也不回地走了，他只留下一句话：“行政权力本来就无权干涉科学院，还请首相大人弄清楚您的身份，第一实验室并不在您的管辖之下。”  
这句话听起来铿锵有力而又不堪一击。


	10. Chapter 10

“你看，胃部。”瑟兰迪尔微微抬手，示意站在身边一同解剖的埃尔隆德转移注意力。  
惨白的灯光照着凝结在体内的黑色血块，并非解剖刀造成的伤口参差不齐而又狰狞地裂开，烧焦了的血肉暴露在眼前。  
他们皱眉看着这具还说得上是完整新鲜的尸体，刚刚从前线被运回来，士兵铭牌还粘连在胸口上，上面全是血和灰。本来只有一个人来解剖就足够了，但这一名士兵身份特殊，他是第一位服用了药剂之后并且死于敌人轰炸的。简单的说，是奥克实验室的失败品，因为在其他记录中，服用了药剂的士兵都能够在战火中苟且偷生。士兵发达的肌肉隆起达到了不正常的地步，堪比为了美观而锻炼出来的身材，却极不匀称，大大小小的伤口遍布周身，而胃部的残留物更是让人吃惊。  
“这是牛肉？我看不像。”瑟兰迪尔指了指那堆在胃部被胃酸腐蚀的残留物，黏糊糊的，却又被冻在了一起，像煮出锅后却无人问津的肉糜最后被丢进了冰箱里的模样，叫人反胃不已。  
“战场上有什么肉类供应？”埃尔隆德转头问助手林迪尔。  
“应有尽有，按照等级分配。”林迪尔答道。  
“和其他士兵不太一样。”瑟兰迪尔平稳地划下一道口子，掀开两边的皮肉，五脏六腑的全貌终于被灯光照得清楚。  
以往解剖的士兵之中，他们当然都有胃部残留物，大都相同，还可以以此推测出战场上士兵们的伙食如何。那甚至不需要去浪费时间化验到底是什么，很快就可以判断出来。但这是从未见过的肉类，而且像是没有煮熟的，还带着血和骨头。  
“是爆炸影响胃部出血吗？”埃尔隆德问。  
“我看不像。”瑟兰迪尔摇头，声音冷静而平稳，“这类肉本身就带着血，不是事后染上的。它们还没有混在一起。”  
“去化验一下吧。”埃尔隆德让林迪尔把胃部残留物挑出来，那是相当恶心的工作，尸体解冻时的臭气刺激着他们的鼻子，但所有人都习以为常了。林迪尔找出相应的工具，非常熟练地进行着自己的任务，放进透明袋子里让另外一个工作人员拿了出去。夹出来时那被撕咬地模糊的肉条还连着皮，粘连着胃部豆渣，像是宿醉后酒鬼吐了一地的呕吐物。  
“我记得军队没有那么大的肉片吧？”埃尔隆德盯着被送出去的肉片，忽然间说道。  
“像是从哪里活生生咬下来的，牙齿印还在呢。”瑟兰迪尔又抽出另外一块肉片，被他用锋利的解剖刀切开了一块，牙印非常的清晰，足以看出这一位士兵死前的饥饿程度。  
“从哪里……”埃尔隆德沉思片刻，寒意顿生，有如鬼怪冰冷的手抚上自己的脊背，“其他人的身上？”  
“何以看出？”  
隔着双层口罩瑟兰迪尔不知道埃尔隆德的表情如何，但能从他颤抖的声音中推测出大致的情绪。埃尔隆德的这个说法林瑟兰迪尔同样感到不寒而栗，士兵竟然咬下了同类的肉，还加以咀嚼？这就不仅仅是一个生物学命题了，会直接跳跃到理性与道德的命题，甚至会扯出某种极其可怕的因果关系。  
“我从没有见过这么大的肉块出现在胃部，简直就是生吞下去。就算是狼吞虎咽，也没有这个必要吧？”埃尔隆德回想起某个人对于人肉的描述，字句简单而又残酷，“人肉比猪肉要软上一点，味道差不多。既然如此，为什么不嚼烂了再吞下去。”  
“解释不通，对吧？”瑟兰迪尔还检查着胃部的其他残留物，蔬菜和豆类混在一起，奇异的色彩像是某一初正午下的阴影，斑驳陆离。  
“再看看其他部分吧。”埃尔隆德叹了口气，也不知道自己是怎么把吃人和这个士兵联系到一起的。毕竟这是对战争牺牲者的不尊重，愧疚再一次出现在他的心中，责备着他。他不是法医，没有抱着对死者太多的尊重，但他也明白这些年轻人本可以在校园里在阳光下过着快活而无忧生活，而不是在一轮一轮的轰炸中战战兢兢地行进。  
“非正常伤口很多，弹孔不计其数。”瑟兰迪尔偏过头去问加里安，“报告上说是多少个弹孔来着？”  
加里安低下头翻查记录，倒吸一口冷气，“五十七。”  
“真是惊人，”瑟兰迪尔耸耸肩，观察着那经脉浮现的苍白肌肤上密密麻麻的弹孔，不同口径的子弹对他进行了一番惨无人道的扫射，“同一时间吗？”  
“根据腐败时间，的确如此。相差不会超过一天。”  
“还没有感染呢。”其中一名参与解剖的人员说道。  
沉默中埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔对视一眼，他们是真切见识到了奥克实验室研发出来的药剂到底是多么的可怕了，把人的生命力延伸到如此恐怖的长度和韧度，到底使用了什么成分才能达到如此境界？瑟兰迪尔又想到了可以与此媲美的莱戈拉斯，他当然不会在莱戈拉斯身上如此做如此血腥的实验，他可的确很想对比一下两者之间的差距。  
“我要解剖背部。”瑟兰迪尔沉声说道，隐隐有着担忧。  
助手们点头，立即把尸体轻轻翻了过来。士兵背部的筋肉更是血肉糜烂，一大片都因为轰炸而坏掉了，肌肉组织混在一起，无从下手。  
埃尔隆德稍稍伸了个懒腰，持续四个小时的站立对他来说也颇为辛苦，他们好像有解剖不完的尸体，源源不断地从国境线上被运送过来，而工作量也因此没完没了。以前他一站九个小时都依然生龙活虎，现在却感到吃力了。  
他们放松了一下手指，又眯了眯眼睛，好像那样能恢复精神。  
“还能弄到其他服用了药剂的士兵的尸体吗？”瑟兰迪尔没有起伏的声音在室内听起来几乎和那常年运作的制冷机一个频率。  
“很困难，”埃尔隆德摇摇头，“科学院想要保护奥克实验室的成果，主张让他们来解剖，但我通过某些……嗯，其他渠道弄到了授权，可是不会长久。”  
“一个也弄不到了吗，埃尔？”瑟兰迪尔没有抬头。  
“我再试试。有什么问题吗？”  
“你觉得你现在解剖的是一个人类还是一只怪物？”瑟兰迪尔一字剖开背部，站在他对面的埃尔隆德无法辨认他的眼神如何，对方稍稍弯下腰，盯着脊柱，想要看得更清楚些。  
“怪物。”埃尔隆德不得不承认，这是前所未有的诡异。  
“没错，奥克在制造怪物。”  
“但我们拦不住……越来越多的军人被要求服用药剂了。”  
“伟大而又愚昧，我们的军人们。”  
瑟兰迪尔停下了手中的工作，刀锋指着尸体脖子后依稀可以辨认的霰弹枪留下来的伤口，显然，射击时子弹穿过了咽喉。埃尔隆德不需要靠近也能够看到那里，这样的致命伤在这具尸体上实在太多太多了，简直就是数不胜数，惊得人一身冷汗。  
刺眼的灯光仿佛摇晃了一下。  
“很有问题，死后造成的伤口绝不是这副模样。”  
埃尔隆德对此深有经验，同时这么多的伤口一瞬间留下来的肯定与死后留下来的痕迹不同。但诡异的是死后留下的确认的伤口非常少，意味着这一名军人承受了万箭穿心的痛苦，而这本来是超越科学范围的不可能。  
“所以，一个士兵，被人扫射了五十多下，历经爆炸，还能把尸体保存到这么完整……不就是奇迹么？”瑟兰迪尔注视着面目全非的尸体，冷冷说道。  
这具安静的尸体仅仅少了半只手和一条腿，脑袋还在，虽然全是烧伤。根据铭牌查到的记录里，他的照片是一位朝气蓬勃的年轻人，青涩地望着镜头微笑，一点也不能把他和怪物或者战场怪兽联系起来。  
“他的肌肉组织结构改变了，瑟兰。”  
埃尔隆德了解不对劲出现在哪里，他们今天解剖破例的换了三把解剖刀。这个士兵的肉体和石头一样难以剖开，甚至按下去能听见扎进去的、钝钝的响声，这不是冷藏造成的，两者的手感不同，埃尔隆德能够分辨得出来。这个人就像是被加强版的钢筋铁骨，活活折了几把质量上乘的解剖刀。  
“你说的对，埃尔，这正是科学院所自豪的。”瑟兰迪尔把解剖刀放回盘子里，满手都是臭味，“看来明天我们还要继续解剖他了。”  
埃尔隆德望向时钟，下午四点，外面阳光正好，还下雪了。  
“你要去监督实验了？”  
“是啊，今天是格斗。真令人期待。”瑟兰迪尔的语气里听不出一丁点儿的兴奋，思绪沉浸在其他地方。他脱下双重手套，把剩下的手尾工作都留给了埃尔隆德。  
“化验结果出来了的话我会让加里安告诉你的。”埃尔隆德在瑟兰迪尔关上门前说。  
他那双口罩没有遮住的眼睛弯了弯，薄凉的笑意浮于眸中，像是听到了。  
-  
莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔身上闻到了一阵气味，熟悉而陌生，冲撞在他的脑中。他又怎么会忘记在尸横遍野的战场上因高温而腐败的难闻气味呢？正和瑟兰迪尔身上带着的无法掩饰的味道一样。  
他无法开口去问瑟兰迪尔知道是为什么，只能用一些小动作去暗示他。一方面故意做出难受的表情，另一方面又装作不想让对方尴尬的样子，着实可笑。瑟兰迪尔察觉到了莱戈拉斯笨拙的表演，反而开门见山地问道，“我身上有什么奇怪的地方吗？”这是当然有的，而且他们都心知肚明，不过都在骗过对方罢了。  
正常人类不会对尸臭味如此的敏感，而莱戈拉斯在这样的气味熏染下竟有几年对此反胃难忍。看着那些被摧残的生灵在面前挣扎逝去，而莱戈拉斯身上的伤痕却在复原，真不知是馈赠抑或是酷刑。  
“不不不……可能是我鼻塞了。”莱戈拉斯慌忙摆手。  
“今天的格斗很辛苦吗？”这句话瑟兰迪尔每个人都会问，一开始大家还顾忌其他原因而说强度刚好，内容丰富。但到了后来他们只剩下疲惫，连说谎都不愿意了，激烈地表达着希望能够减轻压力的愿望。  
“倒也还好，大家都很努力。只不过太急了……”  
莱戈拉斯是志愿者中罕见的仅仅评价说训练没有技巧性或者不够专业的人，休假军人担当的训练官们都觉得这样的话从一个乳臭未干的臭小子口中说出来讲是就是对自己的侮辱，可莱戈拉斯确实其中成绩最好的。他打败了所有的志愿者，哪怕对方用了许多阴损的招数，他都能娴熟地避开并且不去伤害对方的身体。而训练进行了两个星期后，莱戈拉斯仍然雄踞榜首，对手换为了凶悍有力的训练官。  
凭借着那一份莱戈拉斯的血液报告瑟兰迪尔相信莱戈拉斯说出这些听起来十分狂妄的话语时时多么的底气十足。  
“可能有些急于求成了。”瑟兰迪尔不动声色地评价道。看来莱戈拉斯还能适应这一强度，那么明天就会有更高的强度了。  
“也是……”莱戈拉斯应和着，他已经很久没有试过这样和瑟兰迪尔聊天了。他听着瑟兰迪尔说着一些无关痛痒的话语，然后随声附和，并不用管其中涉及了什么内容。  
“不饿吗？”他们在食堂门口停了停，这么早还没有人在里面工作。  
“一点也不。倒是教授您，我总觉得您最近工作量很大。”莱戈拉斯对瑟兰迪尔的观察细致到了变态的程度，对瑟兰迪尔的每一个轻微的眨眼或是其他小动作都能够做出相对应的判断。他太过了解瑟兰迪尔，因此瑟兰迪尔的秘密逃不过自己的眼睛，却又任由那些谋划套紧自己。  
他能看哦瑟兰迪尔眼白浮起的血丝，布满了他那双清亮的眸子，时不时无法克制的眯眼与干涩都让莱戈拉斯能够猜出来，瑟兰迪尔在超负荷工作。  
“哦？……”瑟兰迪尔转过头来，倒觉得有些有趣，问：“说一说你的理由。”  
“细节，我对微动作心理学有点研究。”莱戈拉斯扬起笑容，保守着自己的秘密，说了一些转移话题的话。  
瑟兰迪尔也顺着他的意思，无所谓地勾起了嘴角，他漫无目的地扫过雪地里光秃秃的树木，的确能够问道自己身上的味道。只不过大家在实验室里都是同样的工作，谁也不会说这有多么的难以忍受罢了。  
“你的选修课选了什么，莱戈拉斯？”  
“……也没有什么，别人和我说社会历史学比较容易我就报了。专业我学的不太好，所以考虑了其他的方面。“莱戈拉斯摸摸头，没有说出自己真正报生物专业的原因是想要看到瑟兰迪尔。  
“你还真是容易听别人的话啊，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔不轻不重地咬着他的名字的答应，眼神依旧在别处做停留，“我选的是法医选修，但没想到真的有一天我要亲自上阵解剖尸体了。”  
他的话语有些自嘲的意味，这是莱戈拉斯从未见到过的。  
未融化的雪覆盖在地面上，他们经过的走廊左边全是晶莹剔透的玻璃，起了薄薄的雾气。宿舍楼内空无一人，回荡着他们的脚步声。  
“所以刚才您是去解剖了吗？”莱戈拉斯尽力让自己的话听起来不那么的冒昧，而瑟兰迪尔只是微微动了动，手依旧插在大衣的口袋里，那上面沾染着的味道同样让人难受。  
“说的没错。”  
“很累吧……”  
“并不。”瑟兰迪尔从不抱怨自己的工作，一如既往的，纵然他非常讨厌，也能够做到最好。与其说这是刻苦敬业不如说是偏执狂的疯狂。  
“教授如果您不介意的话……”莱戈拉斯露出犹豫的神色，他笨拙地掩盖着自己的想法，“您晚饭后有空吗？”  
快要走到房门前瑟兰迪尔停下了脚步，转过身来，问：“有什么事吗？”  
“额……您说过我可以去……”  
“哦，那件事啊。”瑟兰迪尔恍然大悟，“我晚上有时间，你敲敲我的门就好了。我都在的。”  
“真的？！”莱戈拉斯喜上眉梢，眉里眼里都是笑，“真是谢谢您。”  
瑟兰迪尔望着他，拧开了房门的锁，带着暧昧的笑容，在午后的日光下投下一片绵长的影子。  
-  
数十次的轮回中莱戈拉斯扮演过很多很多不同的身份，他拥有许多性格鲜明的老师，他们风格各异，却又对这一名学生的天赋异禀赞不绝口。而瑟兰迪尔是除外的，过去的某一世他成了刻意安排下的莱戈拉斯的家庭教师，所有的课程上莱戈拉斯都无心上学，总是发呆、心不在焉而又浑浑噩噩。为此瑟兰迪尔狠狠地批评了莱戈拉斯的恶劣态度，莱戈拉斯有如惊弓之鸟，没过几天就主动道歉请求原谅了。原因无他，瑟兰迪尔威胁要离开莱戈拉斯。  
他熟知所有讨好瑟兰迪尔的方法，知道怎么样的修辞造句才能让瑟兰迪尔心花怒放，但莱戈拉斯很少付诸实验。让自己变得和世家大族的贵胄子弟莱戈拉斯甚至不需要伪装的力气，他完全有如此能力，他能油嘴滑舌哄骗诸人将爱慕交出，也能从风流浪子一夕回头痴情款款。  
那段日子给莱戈拉斯留下了一些不好的习惯，他发觉自己再也不能再面对瑟兰迪尔时全神贯注了。密林之王与面前的普通人的影子重合在一起，气度不减，可天差地别。  
自欺欺人的幻觉纠缠着莱戈拉斯，他无比清楚，真正的精灵王早就与世长辞了，他在这个世界上什么都没有留下，连传说也不屑于停留，就这么烟消云散。而莱戈拉斯固执地追逐着那些早就不是瑟兰迪尔的瑟兰迪尔。等他幡然醒悟，人世的时间已不知流逝多少，又一个轮回开始了，莱戈拉斯在无望的永恒中继续游戏。  
现在，他站在瑟兰迪尔房间的门口，迟疑着要不要敲门。他和瑟兰迪尔约好了时间，对方好像对莱戈拉斯流露出来的感情迟钝得全无知觉，归咎于与他人的崇拜一起。但那不是崇拜，而是更多的，如同饮鸩止渴般的渴望，一点一点的刮去耐心与皮囊。  
房间内传来喷头哗啦哗啦的流水声，如无意外瑟兰迪尔应该在洗澡。那无规律的水声并不大，唯有莱戈拉斯听得见。  
然后有手机铃声的响起，水声维持两三秒后被强行掐断了，瑟兰迪尔低低的嗓音是莱戈拉斯听到的唯一的话音了。  
“结果……是什么……”  
断断续续的语句飘进而内，莱戈拉斯思索着要不要等一会儿再去，毕竟站在走廊里很尴尬。  
天空中黯淡的星光与一大片的灰蓝色粘合在一块，像是被随手涂抹上去的拙劣模仿之作，匠气未脱。精灵们喜爱的明亮星光不知何时也隐藏起来了，取而代之的是人类引以为傲的霓虹灯光，它们倨傲地把光投向星空，炫耀自己的科技昌明。  
房内的瑟兰迪尔后发还贴在后背上，他来不及的擦去手上的水就接到了加里安紧急的电话，如果他没有猜错应该是下午的检验结果出来了。他们还是效率很高的。  
“教授，如您说是，那是人肉。”加里安克制着不让自己听起来有多么的害怕，他的话音夹杂着滋滋的电流声，实验室增加的信号屏蔽器还是影响到了通话质量。  
深呼吸一口气后，加里安继续说道，“我们在已知的尸体DNA库里核对了一遍，找到了主人……没有右手，由于轰炸半边身子都没了。”  
“……把那具尸体也放去解剖室解冻，”瑟兰迪尔倒是处惊不变，他想了想，“明天我去。通知埃尔隆德。”  
“好，”加里安记下了，“我会转告埃尔隆德教授的。报告我发了邮件给您，你等会儿查收。”  
瑟兰迪尔重重坐在椅子上，打开电脑，黑掉的屏幕亮了起来，默认打开的是对隔壁房间的监控。他看不到莱戈拉斯体温红色的那一片，让他稍稍分神。换了一只手拿手机后，瑟兰迪尔说：“我有点事情。”  
“那不打扰您了，再见。”加里安说，随后挂了电话。  
一边拖动着鼠标一边打开网页的瑟兰迪尔还在想着莱戈拉斯去了哪里，离他们说好的钟点已经很近了。  
点击了下载附件后他起身去衣柜里找一件看起来正经一点的衣服，他终归不能穿着浴袍来给莱戈拉斯开门。  
两分钟后他的房门响起了被轻轻敲动的声音，力度一样，有礼而有规律，好像有十足的耐心。瑟兰迪尔望了一眼屏幕，莱戈拉斯的房内仍然没人，他急忙调出了记录，十分钟前室内还有人。  
这空白的十分钟莱戈拉斯都在哪儿？瑟兰迪尔没有仔细思考这个问题就走去开门了，莱戈拉斯好整以暇地站在门外，手上拿着本子。  
“晚上好，教授。”  
“晚上好，莱戈拉斯。等了很久吗？”瑟兰迪尔露出笑，上下打量着莱戈拉斯，他身上还残留着沐浴露的香味。


	11. Chapter 11

画图难不倒莱戈拉斯，他甚至可以用印象派的风格去画人体的肌肉分布图，各式各样的插图在笔记本上简直叫人惊叹不已。瑟兰迪尔给莱戈拉斯找来了一张椅子，坐在他的身旁看似闲暇无事地翻到莱戈拉斯所说的他不清楚的某些知识点，又找来白纸画了另外一副准确的剖面图。他的线条要简单得多，多余的修饰全都被去掉了，只剩下最基本也最重要的。  
“你按照这个重新画一次，能理解的更快。你画的太复杂了。”瑟兰迪尔找出了一本教材，上面密密麻麻的都是颜色不同的笔留下的笔记和修正，以此充当给莱戈拉斯辅导用的书本。莱戈拉斯也认认真真地画了一次，与瑟兰迪尔的图分毫不差。  
“您看看有没有问题。”他递给瑟兰迪尔。  
他们只有一臂之隔，莱戈拉斯借着灯光能够看清楚瑟兰迪尔每一次眨眼与睫毛的颤动，他比以前的明目张胆收敛了很多，只是在瑟兰迪尔不注意时才看上那么一下。  
“不错，就是这样。”瑟兰迪尔点头。  
问题的关键所在是莱戈拉斯对许多术语以及其中的关系的混淆，他弄不清这个庞大的系统里的分毫，似乎也无心去追求完美与高分，就像许多混吃等死的学生一样。但他又听得极为认真，好像在为死记硬背做出准备。  
“这是高中最基本应该了解的，你不知道吗？”  
翻到第五页后莱戈拉斯提出的疑问让瑟兰迪尔稍稍有些绝望，他真的不明白的莱戈拉斯是怎么考进帝国大学的。本应该是尖子生的学生却在他面前茫然地睁着眼睛，对瑟兰迪尔所说的每一句话都感到费解而迷惑。假若让瑟兰迪尔找到莱戈拉斯就读的高中，他必定会大骂那个不负责任的老师一顿，让对方羞愧地低下头承认错误。可莱戈拉斯的档案是一片无法填补的空白，连安全部队的技术人员都不能找出真相在何处，幕后人员的手段足以合庞大冗杂的国家机器一比高下。  
“我很抱歉，教授。”莱戈拉斯压低声音，为自己的行为道歉。  
他早就习惯了瑟兰迪尔这样的态度了，他并非脾气不好，只是无法容忍类似于这样的敷衍。莱戈拉斯不止一次做过瑟兰迪尔的学生，在不同的时代以不同的身份，他总是在为此道歉去恳求严厉的老师的原谅，又在另一方面感到不可避免的羞愧。他的确无心向学，也没有伟大的目标，唯一想做的只是留在瑟兰迪尔的身边，陪着他。  
“为什么要和我说这个呢？”瑟兰迪尔盯着他，眼神锐利，看穿了莱戈拉斯的心虚。  
“……是我让您困扰了。”  
“并没有，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔语气平淡地安抚他，他也没有生气，平静地惊人，“也许你只是天分不太好，但你很努力。”  
莱戈拉斯在很多方面的天分其实优于常人，早在他少年时代就早早显露出来了，他是王国中的佼佼者，常胜的战士，接受来自四面八方的尊崇。那种尊崇并不因为他的血统与地位，而是靠着战绩赢来的，也因此，那是瑟兰迪尔与他骄傲的共同资本。现今，他只是无法适应这个在工业革命后忽然飞速发展起来的世界，爆炸式的增长把触手伸向世界各地各行各业，隐世而居的精灵们面对如此变迁也难以适应。新的知识源源不断地被吸收，他们被动地去接受，然后学会在世界上生存，摆脱信仰巫术与神祗的时代。  
瑟兰迪尔的鼓励并不能激励莱戈拉斯一分一毫，他比瑟兰迪尔要清楚得多，特别是关于这个世界的本源。  
“我以前上课很容易走神……所以有很多重点漏了听……现在也不太记得了。”莱戈拉斯哑着嗓子，想起自己第一次读高中已经是数十年前了，那时的课业要轻松得多，也没有什么压力，他只是抱着去玩玩的心态入学的。  
“现在你也很容易走神。”  
“是啊……我会想很多无关的东西。”他笑笑，直言不讳地承认了。  
“你的老师没有纠正过你的这个坏习惯吗？”  
“改不了了，”他说，“经常就不自觉地……然后就没了。”  
瑟兰迪尔被莱戈拉斯的这副模样逗笑了，他收拾好心情，把莱戈拉斯笔记本上的一些错误指出来，解释了一遍，然后又叫莱戈拉斯自己说上一次。每当莱戈拉斯结结巴巴说不出来时，瑟兰迪尔就出声纠正他，在话音里听不出愤怒或是不耐烦，只是令人安心的平稳。  
像以往莱戈拉斯练习刀剑时，站在一旁的精灵王默默地看着自己的孩子。如果莱戈拉斯有一个动作他觉得不够好或者容易暴露弱点，他便拔刀上阵充当莱戈拉斯的敌人，给他演示了一遍正确的套路，这在父子间也算是难得的互动，瑟兰迪尔没有给莱戈拉斯赢的机会，也不会让他输得一塌糊涂，只是象征性的平手了。但最后莱戈拉斯并没有选择刀剑作为自己的第一武器，而是选择了弓箭，那更轻便，命中率也更高。  
等莱戈拉斯把前面十面的内容全部弄明白时，天色已晚，都分不出到底是什么时候了。望着天空的星辰，莱戈拉斯知道已经过去了三个小时，再过不久，就要跨入凌晨了。  
期间他听见了陆陆续续从食堂里、健身房里、训练室回来的志愿者的脚步声，走廊里的灯开开关关，夹杂着稀稀落落抱怨声。距离实验结束还有十天，人们已经开始期待那一天的到来了，希望自己付出的汗水能得到足够的回报。  
“好了，我看你掌握得不错。”  
瑟兰迪尔关了台灯，室内只剩下光线不太好的、暖黄色的另一盏灯。莱戈拉斯收拾本子进自己的背包里，又偷偷看了瑟兰迪尔一眼。他并没有如自己所想地问那么多试探的问题，是他自己主动说出来的，好像那样能获得瑟兰迪尔更多的关心与注意力。  
“谢谢您，教授。”他说。  
电脑屏幕上的屏保发出并不刺目的光，瑟兰迪尔应该是听到了他的话，微微一颔首，也没有什么反应。  
“现在很晚了，好好回去休息吧。”  
“教授您也是，”莱戈拉斯指了指自己的眼睛，示意瑟兰迪尔注意自己那一圈眼珠下淡淡的暗紫色，“您很不精神。”

送走莱戈拉斯后瑟兰迪尔当然不会立即更衣睡觉，他还记着加里安给他发来的邮件，那令人汗毛倒立的事实就冷冰冰地摆在那儿，指向了奥克实验室引以为豪的实验药剂。屏幕闪烁着的光芒令瑟兰迪尔的眼睛感觉很不舒服，他用最快速度读完了所有的检查报告，两具尸体的残渣完全吻合叫人害怕，如同浸泡在福尔马林里失去知觉却还活着的人忽然知道自己将要被解剖的不由自主的战栗。  
这件事让他耿耿于怀到第二天的清晨，地平线上的光反射状地充满了世界，经由散射而让天空变得多姿多彩。他仅仅睡了五个小时，没有任何东西能够激励他让他充满力量地跑到解剖台前去解决问题。  
调出了昨夜处理过的快进的录像，莱戈拉斯正常地不能更加正常，把包放回书桌上后就没有其他多余的行为了。整个过程瑟兰迪尔以极快的速度看完了，录像最后的三十分钟里显示莱戈拉斯已经起来了，他做的第一件事就是把窗户打开。在这个方向只能看见日落，而无法看见日出。  
十分钟以前莱戈拉斯离开了宿舍楼，兴许是去了健身房，或者是去楼下的雪地里跑圈了，年轻人总是有无限的活力，能够在这样严寒的日子里坚持下去。忽略那些疑点以及他的与众不同，这样的意志力很叫人钦佩。  
实验大楼早早地进入了工作状态，不好的新发现叫人们从颓废的状态进入了一种更加奇怪的态度上，他们喜欢这一份优沃的工作，却又因为接下来要发生的事情而怀疑起来。瑟兰迪尔看起来没有半分疲倦，那一点黑眼圈也不足以说明什么，他仍旧如以前一样，威严地在自己的领地内巡视着，眼神扫过之处如覆冰雪。  
加里安过来报告说一切都准备就绪了，埃尔隆德教授也在赶过来的路上。他给瑟兰迪尔端来了一杯咖啡还有几包味道难以描述的饼干，对教授一向不喜爱吃早饭的恶劣习惯作出纠正，毕竟在战争时期这都是很珍贵的食物，瑟兰迪尔也不会无缘无故因为心情不好而随手丢掉这么浪费。  
百叶窗被挑起，瑟兰迪尔看着外面停着的车辆，汽油的限制供应令大部分人都只能选择其他代步工具。权贵阶级的生活是不受影响的，他们的车子保养的崭新，不会任由大雪堆积在窗玻璃上。而其他的车辆停在这里好久了，上面除了灰尘就是一层层闪亮洁白的雪，反射着太阳的光线。地面上连车子刹车的痕迹都找不到，只有许多没有规律的脚印或者自行车的辙痕。  
喝完咖啡后，埃尔隆德也提着公文包进来了，一身衣服被家中体贴的女主人清洗得一尘不染。  
两个人都没多说什么废话，严阵以待两具尸体。  
虽然是看过加里安给他们的照片，可两位教授还是吃了一惊，没有想到另一为士兵竟然如此瘦弱。不知是长期的饥饿还是因为战场的暴虐，那位可怜的士兵面黄肌瘦，残存的半边身子骨苍白的皮肤贴着肋骨，弹痕密密麻麻惨不忍睹。叫人想起超市里被粗暴打晕的鱼，它们被丢进冰柜里以极其惨烈的死状出现在了世人的眼中，连个好价钱也卖不出去。  
两个解剖台并没有采用一字排开的方法摆好，而是并排。士兵们的体格差距明显如坦克师对上骑兵团，残缺不全地造成视觉冲击。  
“我能够确定的是药剂能够让士兵失去理智，就像这样，”瑟兰迪尔把瘦弱的、编号为B的尸体的胸腹剖开，比昨天轻松了不少，“吃掉自己的战友，这可比吃掉自己的敌人要严重得多。”  
“剩下的另一只手上没有牙印吗？”站在对面解剖台上的埃尔隆德还在费力地剖开那钢铁般的肌肉，咬牙切齿地问出这一句话。  
“没有，伤痕也很少见。”瑟兰迪尔摇头，估计被吃掉的是另外一只手，而且不止一个人的肚子里面有。说不定在战场上某一个士兵的肚子里，已经被消化成排遗物去了。  
头顶上的光落在了那本来就不好的肤色上，连医用手套也染上了这样难看的颜色。  
“我们可以以这个为理由去拒绝奥克实验室提出的合作要求。”  
“你不是早就拒绝了吗？”瑟兰迪尔头也不抬，也不会因此吓得双手发抖，倒更像是日常中最平淡无奇的事情，连一点感想也没有。  
“拒绝了是没错，但是他们想把人直接从我们这里带走，这太荒唐了！我没有允许。”埃尔隆德说。  
金色头发的教授笑意之中带着一丝冷然，他非常讨厌这些与他勾心斗角抢夺取用权力的大蠢货。口罩的掩盖之下，其他的人也看不出瑟兰迪尔到底是怎么样的表情，他只是不动声色地笑了。  
“你做的太好了，埃尔。”  
“名义上我做对了，可我拦不住他们。”埃尔隆德说得无可奈何，却也是不争的事实。  
注视着那让最优秀的入殓师都表示无能为力的脸，丑象都显现出尸体是经受暴力虐待而死去的，不是因为炮火轰击也不是因为敌人的冲锋扫射。瑟兰迪尔合上眼睛，清晰可见，睁开后每个毛孔都叫嚣着哭泣着，像是要流出血泪来声明自己的非正常死亡。可想而知他遭受了多少惨无人道的待遇，而且还是来自自己的战友们，他被分而食之了。  
就像野狗分食荒野上的尸体。  
“把这些资料透露给媒体的话，你猜会有什么后果？”  
瑟兰迪尔的这句话犹如巨石跌入毫无波澜的死水之中瞬间激起滔天巨浪，解剖室内的温度更降一级，其它人都震惊地停下来望着说出这句话的教授——他想籍此来威胁政府，获得一些本来合乎人道的权利。  
“不，你不能这么做，这是自掘坟墓。”埃尔隆德旁若无人地继续工作，没有任何惊讶。对瑟兰迪尔本性的熟悉让他明白瑟兰迪尔绝非贪图一时的口舌之快，但他还是要劝阻自己的好朋友。  
“我会这么做的，只要他们挑战了我的忍耐极限。”  
“这只能算是比较有力的筹码，但是对你来说就是致命的子弹了。别这么冲动。”埃尔隆德想要转移话题，他从那被备解剖刀掀起皮肤的尸体上夹出了几个子弹，丢在铁盘子上面，发出清脆的声音，叫人一惊。  
“不是现在，”瑟兰迪尔强调，“等你弄到足够多的尸体，让我抓到他们的把柄……”接下来是一声冷笑，埃尔隆德猜没人听清，但如果瑟兰迪尔把话说到了一半就不说下去，大多都是这种情况。  
“好了好了，你倒是很久没有和我说起实验的进程如何了？报告不够详尽，首相那边催着我要。”  
“首相居然会感兴趣？”  
“他不站在我们一边，但是吉尔加拉德一直支持我们。你知道的，他在科学院举足轻重。”提起吉尔加拉德，埃尔隆德对于自己的授业恩师一直保持着尊重，如果没有吉尔加拉德，他怕是也不会出现在第一实验室里，年纪轻轻就领导一个名声在外的、多少人用尽力气也挤不进来的实验室。  
“我猜到了。”瑟兰迪尔语气淡漠得可怕，背对着埃尔隆德，仔细看着尸体腹内的填充物，“最近莱戈拉斯表现得很正常，正常地优秀着，正常地离群索居，所以也很反常。”他碰了碰在一边准备的加里安，叫他拍下尸体的惨状，特别是腹部的泥沙。  
“某些方面说，他是个孤僻的孩子。”埃尔隆德脱离了看待实验物品的角度，反而有些同情莱戈拉斯。  
“我很同意你的观点，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔换了一对干净的手套，看也没看在另外一个解剖台上埋头工作的埃尔隆德，“我昨晚给他作了学习辅导，发现他的基础知识差得接近于零。你说他有强大的家世背景的话我还能相信他能走进帝国大学，但在他身上什么都查不到，遇到的阻力也不知道来自何方……他这样的人本应该被筛选下去，在统一的考试中。”  
“可他没有。”埃尔隆德阐述事实。  
“对，我查不到他的统一考试成绩，什么都没有。和以前一样。”  
“情况很棘手。”埃尔隆德一语双关，一半指的是实验室目前面临的压力，另一半则说的是谜团缠绕的莱戈拉斯。  
“查无此人。”瑟兰迪尔轻笑一声，“不过他本来也不是人类，根据血液检测报告。是未知人种。”  
“你应该多关心关心他……我记得你说过你安排他和你住得很近，对吧？这是个好机会。”  
“不，埃尔隆德，这一点也不好。那就像你身边放了个定时炸弹，”瑟兰迪尔觉得自己的用词有些不正确，停下来稍稍思考了一下，“莱戈拉斯对我有一种特殊的亲近感，但又在躲避我。这种矛盾的感情我能看出来。”  
“你所谓的特殊的亲近感是什么意思？”  
“一旦我试图走进他的内心，他就退后了，而且是避之不及。”  
闪光灯亮起时发出的响声盖过了瑟兰迪尔低声说着的话，埃尔隆德没听清，让瑟兰迪尔再说一遍。  
“有一个例子是这么说的……醉汉保留着最后的清醒，他站在车流滚滚的路口，想要往前走，又知道会死，然后犹豫不决直到天亮。”瑟兰迪尔原话如上，叫埃尔隆德皱起眉头。  
他转过身子与瑟兰迪尔对视，以确认的语气问道：“按照你的说法，他把你当成某种替代品了。”  
“如无意外，的确如此。”瑟兰迪尔的话音落地干脆，像冰锥直直的碎在了坚硬地板上，“所以我无法让他打开心扉。他有太多的伤疤了，这让我有些担心。”


	12. Chapter 12

步入死局后游戏就无法继续下去了，要么从头再来，要么放弃挣扎。就像诸多二难推理，无论如何，输赢都已经注定。  
距离实验结束还有五天，专员小组全力以赴希望能够破译莱戈拉斯DNA中与常人不同的那一部分，但他们遇到了严重的阻碍，像是一道从天而降的巨大屏障，由最坚硬的钢铁组成，没有第二条路可以走。染色后的DNA图片被放大贴在了白板上，二十四小时投影着不同的片段，室内哪怕是白天也猖狂地开着灯，所有电脑屏幕都亮着，在进行自己的艰苦工作。小组组长向瑟兰迪尔提出需要更多的样本的要求，他难以拒绝，但又不能做到——莱戈拉斯起疑心了，而且似乎不能在这件事情上后退半步。  
加里安偶尔也会去小组搭把手，但还有更多其他的工作等着他，他的主要任务还是去把尸体配对上，还有那两具有着恩怨纠葛的士兵尸体。时至今日他们已经被解剖的体无完肤，缝合也是非常大的工作量，瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德亲自上阵，想要从中找到钥匙。  
越来越多的谜团围绕着他们，一步一步被逼入死局。  
埃尔隆德向瑟兰迪尔建议说取消实验，毕竟现在已经没有什么价值了，越早让莱戈拉斯离开实验室就能越早保证他的安全。对此瑟兰迪尔不置可否，他相信以莱戈拉斯的实力暂时没有什么会威胁到他的人生安全，因为就连战场上最厉害的士兵，在格斗技术上也输得一败涂地。这不是技巧的问题，而是爆发力。莱戈拉斯有惊人的爆发力与耐力，这才是他最有力的武器，令他所向披靡。  
高层的最后通牒直达第一实验室，催促他们共享资料并且交出实验者。这看起来就像瑟兰迪尔的作茧自缚，但瑟兰迪尔毫无愧色，只是下令不要理会高层的命令，理由是那是违反了法律的越权行为。  
倒数第四天奥克实验室派来了一群先行部队，准确的说是一个实验小组，他们站在第一实验室的门口，向安保人员出示了象征着最高权限的白卡，谁也不敢拦着他们。  
他们是突袭的，算准了第一实验室不敢公然违背高层的命令，满脸亲和力爆棚的笑容与警卫交涉，有要求与瑟兰迪尔对话。但真正的目的昭然若揭，他们手上的合金箱子里，全是高杀伤力武器，针对某一个被实验者。  
站在办公室的玻璃窗前，整个实验室的全景一览无余，警卫请示埃尔隆德要如何应对，他权当没有听见，继续拖着。  
担心了这么久终于还是来了，一无进展的研究与高压让埃尔隆德喘不过气来，现在又要处理即将发生的冲突。  
“瑟兰迪尔，他们来了。”埃尔隆德匆忙打电话找瑟兰迪尔，对方正在训练馆里核对成绩，与训练官攀谈着。  
“谁？”他疑惑道。  
“奥克实验室。”  
“走到哪儿了？”  
“就在门口，我没让他们进来。”  
“给我二十分钟。”话说完，瑟兰迪尔就挂断了。  
训练进行到一半被强行打断了，训练官把莱戈拉斯带了出去，在其他人好奇的目光下莱戈拉斯也不明所以，却隐隐知道那不是什么好的事情。他有一种前所未有的危机，牵涉到很多很多的东西。  
瑟兰迪尔已经站在门口等他了，少有的露出了焦急的神色，却没有说明原因。莱戈拉斯跟在他的身后，也没有去问，等着瑟兰迪尔的解释。他对瑟兰迪尔有一种天生的无条件的信任，哪怕时间流转，看到他，还是会如此，简直无可救药。  
“跟着我。”仅仅是这简短的几个字。  
他们走的全是监控死角，或者可以称之为紧急通道完全不受监控，应该是为了某种特殊情况而设置的。莱戈拉斯见到的唯一一个摄像头闪烁着红色灯光，意味着被第三方强行停止。  
这是一条莱戈拉斯从未走过的路，但最后还是绕到了宿舍楼，地上积雪很深，看起来是很久没有打扫了。  
“有时候我不喜欢下雪的天气，这就是原因之一。”瑟兰迪尔看着满地的雪，并不想在此留下任何的痕迹，所以打算回头再走另外一条路，虽然不够便捷，但更加隐秘。莱戈拉斯本来想告诉他这并不会对自己隐藏行踪造成任何的影响，他是精灵，完全可以在雪地上行走而没有一个脚印。  
“那怎么办？”  
“去地下一层，那里有条下水道可以进去。”瑟兰迪尔当初对第一实验室的修建非常满意，因为他们考虑了各种可能性，连和爆炸都包括在内，防空洞避难所一应俱全，简直就是一个小型的军事基地。下水道直通秘门，密码只有两位直接负责人知道，就算是高层也无从得知，因为他们的权限不包括此。  
“你听清楚了，莱戈拉斯，我只说一遍。你现在有三分钟时间去跑到楼上把自己认为需要的东西带下来，要快要少，不要让我浪费多余的一秒钟。”瑟兰迪尔盯着他的眼睛，语速极快，声音回荡在下水道里，“这不是实验的一部分，而是意外。原因我没有空告诉你，等你确认了自己的安全，我才和你说。“  
走到秘门前瑟兰迪尔回过头来，看着莱戈拉斯，确认一遍：”听到了吗？“  
莱戈拉斯点点头，一句话也没说。  
”很好，跑上去，用你最快的速度。“他做出指令。  
下水道内其实并没有水，显然是开辟做某种用途了，壁上结了一层霜，踩下能碎掉一片。瑟兰迪尔输入密码，秘门迅速打开，最上方的电子屏开始倒计时。  
莱戈拉斯一口气跑到了他的卧室所在的楼层，连开门都省去了，粗暴地一脚踢开，高度紧张地进入了战斗状态。他的背包一直在身上，里面只有几本笔记本，重要的是拿回手机。手机都被放在了统一的柜子里，有专人保管钥匙，以防实验者与外界产生联系。但这难不倒莱戈拉斯，他一拳就把铁柜子打得凹陷下去，整个拳头的痕迹都被印了上去，那儿一点痛觉都没有。他花了一秒钟找到手机然后开机，在脑海里列出清单确认没有漏掉的东西。但他来的时候就没带什么，现在也没什么好收拾的。  
一分钟后莱戈拉斯近乎滑行地从楼梯上滑了下来，稳当地穿过了秘门，瑟兰迪尔看着红色的警示计时器，半句话都没说就关闭秘门了。  
“你有可以收留你的朋友吗？”  
穿过下水道时瑟兰迪尔忽然问。  
“有。”莱戈拉斯脱口而出就回答了。想起了格洛芬德尔其隐匿在城市里的精灵，但他们都不赞同莱戈拉斯参加这一项危险的计划，自那以后也明哲保身地与他划清界限。但那只是表面上的，如果莱戈拉斯遇到了困难，大家还是会拿起武器，为他作战。  
“在哪里？”  
“市区都有，学校也可以。”  
“知道怎么去吗？我是说不被人发现的情况下，不留下可以推测的机会就到达。录像、刷卡记录都不能有。”瑟兰迪尔强调。  
他们都明白监控有多么的无孔不入，某些大人物的身上还有追踪芯片，说的好听是为了确保平安无事以及身体状况，其实谁都明白那是一个定时炸弹。瑟兰迪尔想尽办法废掉了插在手臂上的那一块芯片的功能，伪造着虚假记录，让自己假装成无比忠诚的狂热疯子。  
“我了解。”  
“看来你有一定的反跟踪能力。”瑟兰迪尔这句话不算是夸赞，他正忙着从手机里调出埃尔隆德发给他的奥克实验室的人的行踪图，他要避开每一个可能遇到的人物。不巧的是他们是分散开来的，在几栋大楼里横冲直撞，见人就抓。  
“教授您要去哪儿？”  
“我哪儿都不去，但你要走了。”他的话冷静得惊人，莱戈拉斯在里面听不出一点感情。  
“为什么？”  
“因为实验结束了，有些很讨厌的家伙要把你抓回去解剖，我不同意。”瑟兰迪尔还有心情在这里开玩笑，他一脚就踩碎了不知道多少冰晶，那些碎开的冰锥在脚下发出悲悯。  
“您并没有告诉过我……实验的真正目的。”莱戈拉斯跟上瑟兰迪尔的脚步，话音不大，却还是有回声。  
手机屏幕闪烁着的光芒叫瑟兰迪尔不适，他突然抓住莱戈拉斯的衣袖叫他别走，还把食指放在嘴唇上示意不要轻举妄动。在他们的头顶上，与此同时，就有经过专门训练的奥克实验室追踪员，他像猎狗进入森林中一般的巡视着。那脚步声莱戈拉斯听得比瑟兰迪尔要清楚得多，而且不依赖于实时的红外线地图。  
“我相信我说出来那对你只是伤害，毫无益处。”瑟兰迪尔往前走了几步，现有拐去，没有放慢脚步。  
莱戈拉斯也是有了心理准备，或者说太过清楚是什么，现在的执着只是为了瑟兰迪尔的一句抱歉。听起来那样在这位教授的心理，他的学生还有一席之地，还能拥有他的愧疚之意。  
“情况到底怎么一回事？”  
“简单来说，有人要来抓你，而且我们没有权力拦住，所以只能帮你逃跑。说得够清楚吗？”  
他随着瑟兰迪尔走进了另一道门，推开后时尘埃与发霉的气息，室内的寂静不同寻常。这是一个被废弃的停尸间，制冷机已经不再运作了，陈年腐臭处处弥漫。  
瑟兰迪尔又准备从口袋里掏出手机，亮起的屏幕是室内唯一的光源，莱戈拉斯却皱着眉头说不用了，以他们为圆心半径一百米没有任何活人。瑟兰迪尔有些好奇莱戈拉斯是怎么判断的，但他已经没有时间去问了，他们还有五分钟，生死成败定于一瞬，就看你能不能抓住。  
合金大门打开时不免会发出细微的声音，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔有如行走在迷宫之中，全凭瑟兰迪尔脑中的地图。  
一切都还有条不紊的进行着，入侵者分布在各个楼层的每一条走道上，不断的移动着。奥克实验室的人想凭借白卡获得制约权，为首的人已经向中央控制室走去了。瑟兰迪尔认得那个方向，这加重了他内心的担忧。手机屏幕上的红点一闪一闪，有两个人正在向他们走来。他猛然抬头，确认自己不是在监控之下。  
从三楼如何不留下证据的到达一楼要费些力气，瑟兰迪尔领着莱戈拉斯穿过重重叠叠的玻璃门，一路上都没有遇到其他人，安静得可怕。紧急楼梯常年关闭，验证了瑟兰迪尔的指纹后才打开，门外恰好走过穿着白色外袍的奥克实验室的人，他刚转过身瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯就逃离了他的视线，在门后屏住呼吸。  
他们并没有直接走下去，而是上了五楼，转道进入了最高防备的领导层。  
“如果你不介意的话，稍稍等我一下。”瑟兰迪尔快速输入密码，叫莱戈拉斯和他一起进入电梯。那是极少数实验室的负责人才能进去的，没有电子眼也没有监听设备，接近于最原始却又最安全的电梯，简单冷峻，线条凌厉。  
“我们要去哪儿？”  
“解剖室。”瑟兰迪尔看着那不断变化的数字，又改变主意，按了另一个数字。  
“解剖室？”莱戈拉斯重复一遍。  
电梯已经停了，重新开门，声控的灯自动打开，明亮的光落在瑟兰迪尔的肩头。他们身边的透明玻璃后是百叶窗，依稀能看见行走的人影。瑟兰迪尔拿起手机，确认了这一次层没有反客为主的入侵者。  
“我要把你藏起来一段时间，等会再送你走。”他叙述着，脚步都没有停就从解剖室外的柜子里随手抓起一件防护服丢给莱戈拉斯，又抽出消毒柜子里的一次性手套和口罩，叫人以为他是准备进入工作状态。  
“你快穿上。”  
轰鸣的制冷机一直致力于制造噪音，冷气从小口喷出，一时间全数涌了出来。瑟兰迪尔用力推开门，被突如其来的降温弄得抖了一下，他毕竟没有穿防护服。  
“我要怎么做？”莱戈拉斯问。  
本来要走的瑟兰迪尔又转过来，稍稍顿了一下，难得的以柔和的口吻说道：“你在这里等我就好了，我会尽快回来的。”  
“好。”莱戈拉斯顺从地说道，主动走进了解剖室。  
里面空无一人，尸体也被收了起来，凛冽的空气充盈在肺部。瑟兰迪尔关上门前没有再说什么，他甚至看都不再看一眼，冷酷一如往昔。  
瑟兰迪尔的脚步声一点一点远去，莱戈拉斯终于也可以静下来好好想一想到底发生了什么了。  
解剖室很大，而且空旷，东西两侧各有一道门，一般来说就是冷冻库了。他望着那道门，想起瑟兰迪尔身上缠绕不去的尸体味道，应该就来自于这里。  
-  
偌大的实验室大楼里有许多杀气腾腾的奥克实验室的人，中途遇到瑟兰迪尔略有尴尬，而对方气定神闲，全然没有把他们放在眼里。有人主动向他问好，话不过三句就说起了他最近的实验，但瑟兰迪尔只是语气冷淡地敷衍过去，一点也没有要和他们对话的意思。换句话说，他不屑于与小角色交流。  
会议室很少投入使用，埃尔隆德早早就正襟危坐地在那儿了，与奥克实验室的负责人对峙着。要他拖延的二十分钟已经过去了，中央控制室的主动权也都被夺走，但被临时关闭的电子眼还不能开启，而被批量删除的监控资料只留了一份在埃尔隆德的硬盘中，那是他们最后剩下的有关莱戈拉斯的资料。奥克实验室的人不被允许进入实验小组所在的区域，收到通知的他们以最快的速度收拾起了贴在白板上十几张放大的DNA图，启动了保密程序。早就料到有这么一天，虽然措手不及，却又不慌不忙。  
无疑，第一实验室受到了天大的冒犯，这场突如其来的造访实质上等同于搜查，而且毫无根据。  
“拿着白卡，你们就光明正大的走进来，来窃取我们的技术了？真是胆大妄为。”  
推门而入的瑟兰迪尔冷笑着，他一向瞧不起拿白卡炫耀权势的人，他和埃尔隆德都是拿着灰卡的，仅次于黑卡与白卡。等级划分如此明显，但对瑟兰迪尔来说这只是无用的颜色。  
“你来了。”埃尔隆德镇定自若，心里却有些担心口出狂言的瑟兰迪尔。这就是瑟兰迪尔不能和高层打交道的原因，在他们的眼里，瑟兰迪尔太过狂妄，目空一切，看着他们的每一个眼神都充满了不加掩饰的鄙视。  
“听说有人跑了进来，到处抓人，就过来看看。“他的眼底毫无笑意，瞥过正对着他的高层官员与奥克实验室的负责人，对方也没有心虚，挺直腰杆，直直地对上他的眼睛。  
“瑟兰迪尔教授，我们只是来不及通知你们……我们只能说，这是首相的指令。“  
”首相授权？“埃尔隆德抢先问道。  
”是的。“官员点点头，看不出是什么样的情绪，”对此希望你们能配合。“  
”那有什么是我们能够提供帮助的呢？“埃尔隆德不自觉地皱了一下眉头，和瑟兰迪尔却是心知肚明。他们对视一眼，然后等着对方继续说下去。  
”首相的意思是，让我们接管瑟兰迪尔教授主持的实验。非常抱歉，我想你们可能会不接受，所以出此下策。但还是想获得你们的谅解。“官员面无表情，一点也看不出诚恳，只是生硬地说着客套话。  
“我拒绝。”他说得不容置疑。  
“退一步来说，这个实验也快结束了，对吧？“  
”那又如何？“  
”实在不行，也请你们把实验的所有记录交给我们，那也是可以的。“  
陆陆续续有搜查人员走了进来，他们同样没有经过埃尔隆德的允许，径自走到了奥克实验室负责人的身后，低声回报着自己的结果。瑟兰迪尔面色如常，像是早饭之前还是喝了一杯酒安神一般。  
听完那些汇报，官员脸色一变。  
“瑟兰迪尔教授，训练馆里少了一个人。”他陈述事实，对瑟兰迪尔的极度不配合非常不快，但身为官员的良好素养还是让他克制住没有爆发。  
“也许是你们犯错误了，我们可以帮你们确认一遍。”埃尔隆德轻声提醒，试图缓和愈加尖锐的气氛  
“不，埃尔隆德教授，我们都明白到底发生了什么。”官员话语坚定，并没有过多为难埃尔隆德，反而说道：“这还是让瑟兰迪尔教授来告诉我们原因吧。”  
“没有原因。”简单明了的回答，相当于“无可奉告”。  
“瑟兰迪尔教授，您提交的研究报告在小范围内已经传阅了一边了，想必您也了解现有的技术。单凭第一实验室是无法达到你们所说的成果的……不如两个顶尖的实验室合作，更快的创造出新的、更能带给大家幸福的技术。如果您能够理解，我们会非常感激的。但愿您不要为了个人的成就而作出如此无谓的牺牲……这对您来说，实在太不理智了，甚至有些……愚蠢。”  
“你说我想独吞成果？”瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛，字句尖刻。  
“我并没有这么说，您不要歪曲了我的意思。”官员耸耸肩，有些无所谓。  
会议室内瞬间降到了绝对零度，谁都不敢打断他们的谈判，屏息凝神地等着一方的屈服。  
瑟兰迪尔动了动嘴唇，似乎在酝酿着什么话语来宣泄他此刻的愤怒。埃尔隆德见势不妙，对他摇摇头，要他忍住。  
“抱歉，我要出去一下，请稍等我一会儿。”埃尔隆德忽然离位，让瑟兰迪尔一个人留下。  
瑟兰迪尔点头，允许了他的离开。  
无形的冰冻还在蔓延，瑟兰迪尔看着投影上第一实验室的LOGO，又看着下方的时间，一点一点的流逝。他的指尖敲了敲桌面，好像没有什么想法和对方说的了，尽是送客之意。  
他们必然是去过了中央控制室，但第一实验室的监控机关不是一般人能两三下学会使用的。瑟兰迪尔并不主管这一方面，却知道要如何避开监控或者清扫记录，而且做的天衣无缝。那些监控密布的过道上有不少刻意留下的盲点，只要利用得当，就会带来相反的作用。  
过了两分钟埃尔隆德回来了，手里拿着档案袋。瑟兰迪尔惊了一下，而官员与奥克实验室的人眼睛却亮了起来。  
“埃尔隆德教授，请问这是……？”  
“士兵解剖记录。”


	13. Chapter 13

从表面上看来埃尔隆德是一位谦谦君子，脸上写着人畜无害四个大字，远不同于瑟兰迪尔的锋芒毕露。即使是他的头号竞争对手——某一位研究院的科学家也对他的修养给予了高度的评价，每一个与他交谈过的人都交口称赞他的温和有礼，但这不代表埃尔隆德好说话或者好欺负。他和瑟兰迪尔一样在必须坚持的地方寸步不让，同样的固执。  
室内的气氛因埃尔隆德说出那句话后而变得沉默，众人面面相觑，不知埃尔隆德这一出是什么意思。唯有瑟兰迪尔笑了，仍然带着渗人寒意。  
“你们可以看看，理事官。我相信你们会很高兴看到这一份报告的，”埃尔隆德又坐下，把档案袋推给官员，笑得滴水不漏，“这对体能提升计划也有很大的帮助。”  
理事官冷静下来，挑一挑眉，想看看埃尔隆德玩什么把戏。  
瑟兰迪尔冷冷地看着坐在他对面的理事官，他正在慢慢抽出那些印满了密密麻麻的文字的纸张，还用回形针夹上了曝光后的彩色照片。从他的角度是看不到照片里有什么的，但瑟兰迪尔乐于见到他人惊讶的表情。老实说埃尔隆德此举的确出乎意料，却不失为转移注意力的好办法。  
“大家都可以看看。”埃尔隆德补充说道。  
尸体的照片哪怕再有艺术感都不能代替内心的恶心，被剖开的胃部不加掩饰的出现在了大家的眼中，就算尸体并不在会议室的桌面上，也叫人反胃。照片上一团一团的血块和肉团模糊不清，让人感觉到一阵阵呕吐物的味道扑面而来，而后面用马克笔备注着编号。  
埃尔隆德主动帮理事官把照片和资料摊开放在桌上，那很多，费了一些时间，还是让人云里雾里不明白埃尔隆德搞什么名堂。  
一张A4纸上全彩印着解剖前的尸体图，那是必须有的，类似于尸体的身份证照，也便于缝合。  
站在理事官身后的人似乎是受到了刺激，低声交谈起来，达到了埃尔隆德想要的效果。  
“您给我们看这个……和实验有什么关系吗？”理事官问道，他镇静自若，不愧是首相特指的危机处理官员。  
这次倒是瑟兰迪尔回答了他的问题，以尸体解剖人的身份：“尊敬的理事官，这就是奥克实验室造出来的、你们引以为豪的士兵啊。你看他多么的强壮，看起来能吃下两个人呢。”他的话里夹枪带棒，却又是事实。  
怒气隐隐浮现在奥克实验室的负责人脸上，他忍住怒火，反而问道：“瑟兰迪尔教授，你这就太瞧不起我们了吧。至今使用了我们的药剂的士兵都是零伤亡，我想你们应该听说过吧。”  
“嗯，我听说过。但这位士兵的的确确就是药剂服用者，而且他还死了。”瑟兰迪尔歪着头，不拿对方的炫耀当回事儿，语气轻描淡写。  
“这是我们首次获得解剖药剂服用者的权限，所以尽量详细的做了许多记录。我觉得这应该可以帮助我们更好的理清思路。”埃尔隆德又开口，也不再试图缓和气氛了，“解剖过程中有一件事情叫我们惊奇，想必奥克实验室能够给一个解释吧。”  
“什么？”理事官和阿佐格的副手同时问，连身后的工作人员也不禁奇怪起来。  
“您看，他胃里肉。”埃尔隆德抽起其中一张照片，并没有选择投影放大，“那是人肉，而且我们已经找到了对应的……这些肉的主人。是和他一个班的战友，本来应该在预订的时间内服用药剂的，但很不巧，他死了。”  
这些话不带威胁，也没有感情，埃尔隆德只是客观的叙述着。而瑟兰迪尔低下头来拿着手机在看什么，也不去留意别人的反应。  
“这能说明什么？”理事官若无其事地问。  
“作为其中必然有某种联系，而我们也有理由怀疑……奥克实验室的药剂造成了这一桩悲剧。”埃尔隆德特地放慢语速，时不时看两个人的反应。  
“这很荒唐！”理事官厉声驳斥。  
“我认为这与我们实验室的药剂没有关系。”阿佐格的副手也坚持己见。  
埃尔隆德笑笑，说不出是怀疑还是其他，他捻起一份放在很下面的治疗，上面大写字母写着：“士兵心理测试与评估报告”。部队中有很多与埃尔隆德交好的医生，既然埃尔隆德开口要了这一份资料，加上灰卡权限，也没什么不可以的。所以他轻而易举就获得了这一份资料。战场上为了维持士兵们良好的心理状态，会在很短的间隔内进行心理评估，由专业的心理医生与电脑系统加以分析，然后分配士兵的假期。不少前线休假军人得以回家的原因不是身体受重伤，而是心灵受创，再也拿不其武器也没有勇气去厮杀了。  
报告上白纸黑字的写明了不符合标准或是接近于休假标准的士兵姓名，被整齐的列了出来。而有些名字被特地用红色墨水圈了出来，叫人惊奇的是都出现在了预备休假与危险警告名单，而且都断定这些士兵的状态非常恶劣。  
“您给我看着一份报告有何意义？”理事官的嘴角浮出一丝笑，企图把话题回到最初的实验，“我们此行是为了接管实验的，不是为了和你们争论药剂的作用。埃尔隆德教授，瑟兰迪尔教授，请你们配合。”  
“我很配合。”瑟兰迪尔懒洋洋地回道，话语里满是带刺的挑衅。  
“但你们现在就是在拖延时间，时间如此宝贵，为什么你们还在不断的浪费在……奥克实验室虽然和第一实验室存在着差异，但大家都是为了能有更好的研究环境以及更多的造福人民的机会。二位能够走到今日，应该也是怀抱着这样的心情的吧。“理事官晓之以情动之以理，却又让身后的人进行第二轮搜索。瑟兰迪尔把他的小动作看在眼里，却没有去揭穿。  
“请原谅我的冲动，理事官先生。”埃尔隆德看似道歉到了，他的脸上也好像有那么一丁点的歉意，但接下来的话却是理事官完全不想听到的：“请问就您的理解来说，你觉得是我们的实验带来的成功几率大还是奥克实验室的药剂要更胜一筹？在高层官员的眼里，你们是怎么看待我们的研究的？”  
没有犹豫，理事官脱口而出：“两者没有可比性，大家都是为了这个国家的持续和长久，我个人的意见不说也罢。”  
“那么，您会去喝那些药剂么？您呢？”埃尔隆德又微微转过头，凝视着阿佐格的副手，他也是一位前途无量的年轻人，叫人觉得值得信赖。  
“我们没有这个必要，这是为军人研发的。”  
瑟兰迪尔的手机屏幕又一次进入了第一实验室内的红外监控画面，从会议室出去的搜查员们尽职尽责的工作着，部分向上而去，部分向下，像洪水一般涌进每一个入口，席卷一切。能够确定莱戈拉斯所在方位的可能性不高，瑟兰迪尔只是担心那过低的温度会影响莱戈拉斯的身体，那可熬不了多久。  
随后他打断了理事官和埃尔隆德的谈话，“尊敬的理事官先生，我并非对您怀有不敬。稍稍有些科学常识的人都知道，后天对身体的改变固然强大的令人赞叹，但先天的天赋更为重要。而我们目前所做的，就是从基因工程方面入手……我们找了近乎完美的新基因，而且是从未出现过的，那超越了基因库里三十多亿的序对，只要让我们找到了突破点，那么带来的将是全新的世界。这一点您比我更清楚。如果让您来选择，您是愿意冒着变成发狂的死尸的危险，然后像这样子，”他身体向前倾，带着神秘莫测的笑，把士兵开膛破肚的照片推到理事官的手边，“还是当一个有着思考能力的正常人？当然……会选择后者，对吧？我们的技术能够把弱小的、本该是遗传病患者的婴儿变成最健康的孩子，他会出名，会改变这个世界。这就是我们的优势所在，是奥克实验室没有能力做到的。他们给你灌兴奋剂，而我们是从肉体起源的改变。“  
这一段话后众人默然，不得不承认，瑟兰迪尔逻辑无误，条理清晰，说出来的优点也十分诱人。  
理事官看着那一张被摆在眼前的照片，半边头骨都碎了的士兵不知是笑是哭，难看却又令人心疼。战争夺走了他的生命，还要让他死后被劫持作为筹码。  
终于，过了两分钟，理事官把照片翻过来，盖在桌面上，不再去看他。  
“无论您说什么，都不能改变首相的主意。我本人来说，也能理解您对自己试验成果的珍视，那就像是看着自己辛苦养大的孩子被带走了一般。但他能得到更好的照顾，远远优于现在的生活，我也是愿意的。“理事官说到动情之处，还停了停，很高兴瑟兰迪尔没有再突然打断他。  
他转而望向埃尔隆德，问出了自己一直在探寻答案的问题：“埃尔隆德教授，请您告诉我，被观测者到底在哪里？我所代表的是首相以及科学院全体成员，有白卡权限，不是您三言两语就能改变的。“  
说了一大堆，理事官仍然固执，倒叫瑟兰迪尔有些欣赏他了。他合眼又睁开，像是双眼干涩难受，又像是为自己的白费口舌而感到可惜。  
阿佐格的副手也说话了：“瑟兰迪尔教授、埃尔隆德教授，我们为能够与你们合作兴奋了好久，不瞒你们说。到了现在，也没什么不能放到台面上来的了。的确，按照你们的说法，基因工程才是大势所趋，但这有一个致命缺点，就是时间，这太浪费时间了。我们不可能提前二十年去号召人们让他们把自己尚未出生的孩子改造成士兵，那一点也不现世……而且，听起来毛骨悚然。我们只能在最短的时间内尽最大的力度提高士兵的体能，从这个方面看，你们一点优势也没有。“  
“那你们还看得上我的实验，那可真是荣幸之至啊。“瑟兰迪尔说得干巴巴的，正眼都没有看他，眼神不知道望向哪里。  
”我们自信可以借助自己的新技术与研究方法，找到你们所谓的突破口。这两全其美。“  
“没错，这就是我的意思。”理事官附和道。  
埃尔隆德对瑟兰迪尔使了个眼色，让他靠近一点。然后他附在瑟兰迪尔的耳边问道：“你还要继续拒绝吗？他们死咬着不放。”  
瑟兰迪尔稍加思考，作出动容的表情，“我不想和他们纠缠下去了。给他们吧。”  
割舍一个实验对谁来说都绝非易事，更何况前景如此可观的实验，能够在这方面获得成就的话将会留名青史。瑟兰迪尔说的满不在乎，却还是很不甘心。  
“我明白了，”埃尔隆德点点头，把门外等候的林迪尔叫进来，低声说道：“删掉所有莱戈拉斯的个人资料，把他的名字替换成随机字母组合，要修改所有的记录，要模糊一点，错误越多越好。最好把其他志愿者的成绩提高上去，务必扰乱他们。”  
林迪尔有些惊讶，却也没有质疑他的决定，匆匆走了出去，把电子档和书面文件都弄出来。  
“延长实验或者转交志愿者我们都做不到，但退一步讲，资料共享是可以的。请你们稍等。”埃尔隆德妥协了，他看起来有那么点悲伤，屈服在了权力之下。  
闻言瑟兰迪尔动了动身子，站了起来，一句话也没有留下就走了。理事官也不说什么，知道自己已经完成了任务了。  
但瑟兰迪尔有些庆幸，他没有透露莱戈拉斯的行踪，以几张没用的废纸保全了莱戈拉斯。至少那个直中红心的问题被他躲过了。  
跨出会议室的大门之前埃尔隆德问道：“瑟兰迪尔，你要去哪？”  
他头也不回，声音里透着压抑许久的愤怒：“解剖室，我还要继续解剖那个士兵。”他的话音不大，却能够传到每一个人的耳中。  
这对奥克实验室来说无足轻重，因为他们拥有高层的庇护，还有舆论的偏向。

解剖室犹如与世隔绝的孤岛，在冰冻中保持着缄默，像极了那些停放在他的内部的尸体。莱戈拉斯四处张望，找了一张解剖人员休息时用的椅子坐下，然后掏出还有百分之五十的电量的手机，打给了格洛芬德尔。他可是二十四小时待机，是这座城市里精灵们的联络者，也是秩序维护者。  
这里信号很不好，过了很久才听到接通时的提示音。由于战争的突然爆发以及战线愈拉愈长，各行各业都缺乏人才，熟手都被调走了，只剩下一些不合格的人还留在岗位上。可以说，即使是首都，内部也是一团糟，经常都会出现弱智才会犯下的错误。  
“格洛芬德尔。”  
莱戈拉斯在偌大的解剖室里，能够听见自己所说的每一个字，四面光洁的墙壁反射着灯光。椅子正好在尸体冷冻库的门前，叫莱戈拉斯忍不住去想象其中的壮观。  
“怎么了？莱戈拉斯。你听起来很不好。”格洛芬德尔的话音在电流声中变得模糊，只剩下几个片段，叫莱戈拉斯猜测完整的句子。  
“我需要你帮我查一点东西，要快。”他说。  
“你参加实验暴露了？”格洛芬德尔的语调立即上扬，声音也大了几分，好像激动地站了起来，“没有事吧？莱戈拉斯。”  
“不，目前还没有。你快我帮查一下第一实验室最近有什么研究项目，有关尸体的。”莱戈拉斯尽量说得言简意赅，又不漏掉重点。  
电话那头的人停了一下，然后飞快地敲着键盘，在浩瀚的网络空间里寻找自己所需要的情报。那是格洛芬德尔的专长，而另一方面，也有其他蛰伏还黑暗中的精灵协助着他，帮他构造一个情报防护网。  
“第一实验室吗？”  
“没错。有关尸体的。”莱戈拉斯耐心地重复了一遍，防护服下的衣服还没有换过来，又因为骤然下降的温度混杂着汗水而很不舒服。他扭过头去看那一道被锁上的大门，按耐不住内心的疑惑。  
“等我一下，不要挂断。”格洛芬德尔突破政府机密的防线需要一定的时间，仅凭一台小小的笔记本电脑是没有可能完成的。莱戈拉斯知道他换成了另外一台造价高昂的电脑去了。  
那道铁门大大方方地嵌入了墙壁之内，莱戈拉斯敲了敲墙壁，非常的厚，也很坚硬。钢筋混凝土是人类的伟大发明，就连精灵也不得不承认这一事实。但对莱戈拉斯来说，赤手空拳在上面留下一个洞还是没有问题的，只是他还不能采取如此粗暴的方法。  
抚摸着门壁，冰凉的触感迅速随着皮肤上的神经传到大脑之内，手掌快要被黏在上面了。莱戈拉斯活动活动了手指，还是决定用破解密码门的方法，那样看不出来，也不会叫人起疑。  
他一手抓着电话，另一手看着那输入数字的键盘。破解简单的密码难不倒莱戈拉斯，但有必要防范接下来一切可能发生的事情。半径两百米没有其他人，呼吸声脚步声通通不见了，这是空的。确认无误后莱戈拉斯开始按键盘，根据最标准的破解方法，又怀疑。瑟兰迪尔是不是把所有的密码都设定成了统一的数字——他刚刚偷看了瑟兰迪尔输入其他大门的密码。  
“找到了。”格洛芬德尔说得很快，“战亡士兵死因分析计划。”  
“那是什么？”莱戈拉斯愣了愣，没有停下手上的动作。  
“把那些还能解剖的士兵尸体拿走，要求牺牲士兵的家人们签字同意捐赠尸体。就像是器官捐赠，但性质很不同，这救不了任何人。”格洛芬德尔那边隐约可以听见鼠标滚轮滚动的声音。  
“目的呢？”  
“分析士兵们的弱点，然后想方设法去让这个弱点消失不见，或者变成优点。真恐怖，莱戈拉斯，怎么会有这样的研究？”  
“嗯……“莱戈拉斯一咬牙使劲儿，抓着门把手拧了过去，两秒钟后按下了键盘上的”确认“按钮。屏幕上闪烁着的红色字体转为绿色，提示门即将自动打开。  
”还有什么要查的吗？“  
”你能从这个研究项目里……和我参加的实验找出联系吗？“莱戈拉斯因为自我怀疑而放轻了声音，轰隆作响的制冷机再度占据了主要地位，喷出了大量白色烟雾，它们弥漫飘荡在莱戈拉斯的脚边。  
“根据政府内部网站有的记录，那是第一实验室没几个星期前申请的，已经获得了全权通过。我查查是什么，但不一定是详细的。”格洛芬德尔好心地提醒他，估计表情又是似笑非笑。  
门开到一半后莱戈拉斯强行推了一边进去，所有根据伤口分门别类对方整齐的尸体赫然闯入眼前，莱戈拉斯震惊了，再度想到除此之外他所经历过的战争与流亡。那时容同样是惨不忍睹，遍地饿殍，面黄肌瘦，白骨森然，坦然地裸露在人们的眼中，再也不知自己受到的凌辱在事后会加剧多少。  
“查到了么。”  
“我找到了，可能你不太喜欢。”格洛芬德尔却没有一点不自然，他停了停，好像在等莱戈拉斯做好心理准备。  
“说吧。”  
“就是你参加的那个实验，你还给我看过报名表的打印版么，绝对没有错。“格洛芬德尔语带笃定，确信莱戈拉斯深陷泥潭而全然不知所学。  
莱戈拉斯向前走了几步，停在了一具尸体面前。他们都被统一地放在了狭小的类似于光彩的“盒子”内，而其他的密密麻麻的则像是蜂窝，不断地发出嗡嗡叫声，扰人思考。  
他看着放在最外面的“盒子”，全透明如灰姑娘的水晶棺材，但里面面目狰狞的尸体则完全打破了这一美感。他眨眨眼睛，驱散想象与幻觉，确认了所见的一切的真实。  
“我看到了兽人。”  
深吸一口气，压抑住内心涌起往昔痛恨，莱戈拉斯一字一字地从牙缝里挤出来。  
这次轮到格洛芬德尔激动了，他大叫起来：“我的天！到底发生了什么？你怎么会看到兽人？”  
“是死的，而且被解剖过。”莱戈拉斯补充，想自己可能说得一截一截。  
“你在哪里？还在第一实验室吗？”  
“没错，我还在。但是情况有变，我在他们的解剖室里，就我一个。”  
“那兽人呢？很多个吗？”  
“不，我只看到了一个，而且只是体型相似，外貌还保留着人类的模样。像兽人里最弱的那一种。”莱戈拉斯描述着自己的所见，绕着“盒子”走了一圈，杀意上涌，好像自己手上还拿着刀剑，背上还有弓与箭。


	14. Chapter 14

克服无知与愚蠢的方法有很多种，但如果要克服仇恨与冲动，则需要更多勇气。精灵与兽人，这在传说故事里出现过很多次的宿敌，至今还没有放过对方。莱戈拉斯又怎么会忘记兽人的面目呢？他闭上眼就能够看到那些黑暗的造物，他们一遍又一遍地闯入梦里，屠戮殆尽，让大地血流成河。  
眼前的兽人乖乖地躺在“盒子”里，也没有让人担心他随时跳起来施以致命一击的可能，被切得支离破碎。莱戈拉斯对解剖不熟悉，或者说怎么也学不好解剖，但作为帝国大学的学生，最基本的还是有所了解的。这人被连续解剖了好几次，而且看起来还没有结束，说不定很快就会经历下一次解剖了。  
他握着电话，青筋隐隐浮现在太阳穴所在的位置上，力度不禁加大了几分。连格洛芬德尔的话音也变得遥远起来。  
“这到底是怎么一回事？莱戈拉斯。你能仔细的告诉我吗？”格洛芬德尔用疑惑的语气问道。  
“我不知道……现在情况很乱。我在第一实验室的解剖室里，然后我开了他们的尸体冷藏库的门，就看到兽人的尸体了。”莱戈拉斯努力理清逻辑顺序，他又向尸体库里走，整齐摆放着的尺寸不一的“盒子”堆叠在喷涌而出的白气之中，各式各样的惨烈死状几乎可以拍下来做成展览陈列于博物馆中，以此来惊醒世人对于战争的厌恶。失去了颜色的脸庞夹杂着惊恐与一瞬间而来的巨大疼痛然后被生硬地定格在肌肉之上，叫人还能想象出他们经受了什么样残酷的战斗。  
“兽人……也是士兵么？”格洛芬德尔把第一实验室的任务与这个兽人尸体联系起来，试图从中找到线索，“我查查有没有图像记录。你那里还有什么发现？”  
莱戈拉斯也不怕脏或冷，直接把手伸到了兽人的身体上，触感非常不好。  
“很多很多士兵。”莱戈拉斯口吻带着冷静，以及一丝不易察觉的淡漠，“应该就是你说的那个计划。我想瑟兰迪尔就是主要的解剖人……”  
“怎么说？”  
“他身上带着尸体的味道和这里一样。”  
格洛芬德尔笑了笑，应付似地呢喃了两句，随后才说：“我找到了士兵的档案库，黑了进去。啧啧，人数可真多。让我试试能不能查到兽人。你手边有什么和他身份有关的东西吗？”  
“有铭牌。”莱戈拉斯一把扯下那个原本嵌在肉里、发黑了的铭牌。他用指腹擦干净，对着惨败的灯光眯起眼睛去分别上面的字母，拼了一会才念出来，觉得那个名字很不顺口。格洛芬德尔一边听着一边把这个名字输入了搜索栏，然后干净利落地敲下了回车键，看着屏幕上转动的箭头。  
然而屏幕出现的是一片空白，证明查无此人。这本该是格洛芬德尔的手段才会带来的结果，现在格洛芬德尔也有点讨厌上这几个字了。他苦恼了一会儿，又下决心去寻找其他的方法了。  
“找不到吗？”莱戈拉斯换了一只手拿手机，受不了那烫耳的热度。  
“被保护起来了。”所谓的保护，不过是被抹去了痕迹，出于某些不可告人的目的，政府经常都这么做。莱戈拉斯就是这其中技术漏洞的受益者——格洛芬德尔利用他们系统里的后门，给精灵们弄到了合法的身份以及在阳光下行走的资格。  
“说真的，我想不通为什么他们会和兽人扯上关系……”  
“没什么不可能的，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔说的倒是轻松，他像是看开了，“就算是瑟兰迪尔，也会有朝一日和我们站在对立面。就好像现在。”他话尾带着些不轻不重的调侃与责备，却又道出了莱戈拉斯心中的担忧之处。  
诚然，瑟兰迪尔早就不是过去的那个精灵王瑟兰迪尔了。他从未表现的嫉恶如仇，正邪的分界线在他身上也是看不到的，他只是一个人独来独往，过着自己想要的生活。莱戈拉斯何尝没有怀疑过瑟兰迪尔这一个实验的目的呢？他也能够想明白自己为什么会被选进志愿者的队伍里，他本身就是容易成为靶子的招摇对象，现在又泥足深陷不可自拔。这一切瑟兰迪尔都没有故意隐藏起来，事实就隔着一层纸，莱戈拉斯连捅破都不需要就能够看清楚背后的一举一动了。只是他不愿意。  
“再查查吧。”他说。  
“好吧好吧，我再查查。”格洛芬德尔叹了口气，“你现在怎么样了？老觉得你骗了我什么。我也应该查查你参加的那个实验的……你居然还说是瑟兰迪尔主持的，真叫人怀疑。”  
“格洛芬德尔我没有骗你。而且，参加这个实验我只是想躲开阿拉贡他们的视线而已……”莱戈拉斯把铭牌放回原位，也懒得管被自己扯断的部分了，“你还真是年纪越大越奇怪了。我不过是去外面跑了一趟，然后没有回到大家这边来么？”  
“奇怪什么？奇怪瑟兰迪尔居然会和兽人扯上关系？还是奇怪自己被人当做研究对象观察了老半天？”格洛芬德尔的话让莱戈拉斯笑不起来，他道出的是事实，当初莱戈拉斯执意要参加实验室他就大发雷霆了，人为莱戈拉斯太过自私而不顾其他的同伴。这始终是格洛芬德尔与莱格拉斯的隔阂。  
“……都有。”莱戈拉斯沉默了一小会儿。  
“你心里明白得很，不是吗？”格洛芬德尔咄咄逼人，似乎连敲键盘的速度都慢了下来。  
“没错，你说的很对。”莱戈拉斯环顾四周，选择退出去。精灵在这些方面拥有天生的优势，它能够留下最少的证据，搜集到最多的情报，而地板上的冰霜连他的脚印都没有留下，监控因为瑟兰迪尔想要把他藏起来而陷入了雪盲的状态。  
“能查到的东西很少……”格洛芬德尔又啧了一声，既轻蔑又不屑，“士兵尸体解剖很不受欢迎，所以谁也没有公开提到过，大众就连承担解剖任务的机构是什么都不太清楚。但说起来第一实验室最近也不好过，他们没另一个实验室打压的很严重，这几天里受到了猛烈的攻击，快要招架不住了。科学院的论坛里还有些愤愤不平的人发表了自己的看法呢。”  
“他们说了什么？”  
莱戈拉斯往外面走了出去，又竖起耳朵挺附近有没有人接近。他把那道沉重的门合上，又庆幸自己没有破坏了密码锁。消去自己的指纹对莱戈拉斯来说轻而易举，精灵的指纹和人类终究是不一样的，不仅仅只是独一无二那么简单，而是完全违背大多数人类的形成模式。他们虽然接近，却又有着天壤之别。  
楼下有人走过，莱戈拉斯能够辨认出那是三个人，交谈声也能够听见，说着断断续续的话语，是关于某一个人的。这与他记下来的研究所内的工作人员的声音不一样，每一个都不符合，显然是陌生人。能够出现在研究所内却又如此张扬妄为，想必有着相当大的权势。  
“论坛上说，奥克实验室仗势欺人，做的都是毒品。哦，这是第一实验室的内部论坛，其他人看不到。”格洛芬德尔以朗诵般的语调说着，莱戈拉斯很熟悉，这是他一贯的嘲笑方式。  
“毒品？奥克实验室？”莱戈拉斯敏锐地抓住了关键字眼，这种让他联想到兽人不好的形象。  
“好像是某种药剂……能够大幅度提高人的机能，应该是这样的。”  
“奥克实验室是什么？这名字真难听。”  
“第一实验室的死对头……听起来也像是我们的死对头。”格洛芬德尔作出了推测，倒是满满的无所谓，带着点看戏的兴奋在其中。  
“所以呢？”  
“和你说件事儿，我查到了有人赋予他们二十四小时的白卡权限进入第一实验室，就在刚刚。不会和你有关吧？”  
“……如无意外，的确如此。”莱戈拉斯回想起瑟兰迪尔匆匆忙忙带他从监控死角离开，也不顾忌会让莱戈拉斯知道第一实验室的秘密，就知道事情严重性了。  
“这里面的关系错综复杂啊……”格洛芬德尔感叹着，“你看看，第一实验室和奥克实验室的恩怨纠葛，不仅仅是尸体还扯到了兽人。再这么闹下去的话，会成为科学界的丑闻的吧。”  
“这没什么联系可言。”莱戈拉斯一口咬定。  
“……谁知道呢。”他轻声笑笑，同时莱戈拉斯听见了向他而来的脚步声，也是那三个人的。莱戈拉斯赶忙拉上口罩，又把脱下来的手套带上去，上面并没有兽人的血迹。他在室内的消毒柜里翻找着解剖刀的道具，一方面那是不错的武器，另一方面也能够帮助他的伪装。来人走的不快，一声一声都叩在地板上，还夹杂着楼下三个搜查员的交谈声。  
“我这边有人来了。”  
“要挂掉吗？”格洛芬德尔问他，突然之间又像是有什么重大发现，要莱戈拉斯先别急着停止通话，“等等！莱戈拉斯！我看到了一些东西，很重要。也很惊人。”  
“是什么？”莱戈拉斯倒是很镇静，他站在冷藏库的门口，作好姿势假装自己正要打开进去被对方吓得措手不及。无论来人是谁，也能够有一个解释。  
“那个药剂的服用人员记录！”格洛芬德尔话音很大，从电话里传出来简直震耳欲聋。他是个很容易激动的精灵，爱恨分明，一旦遇到某些事情他就会忍不住跳起来大叫或者摔鼠标，莱戈拉斯想他当初选择买触屏的电脑而不是带鼠标的电脑真是明智之举。而现在他应该在钟楼的小房间里看着屏幕上的东西抓狂，恨不得跳过来把他摇上几下才罢休。  
“你好好说。”莱戈拉斯轻微皱了皱眉头，这不仅仅是因为格洛芬德尔的行为，而且因为那远在一百五十米外的人正在逐步接近。而他觉得那是瑟兰迪尔。他在这方面从来没有判断错误过。  
“我把人员名单下载了。把那个兽人的名字再说一遍，我找找。”  
莱戈拉斯重复了一遍，焦急地看着手机又放回耳边。  
“嗯。给我两秒钟……好了，找到了。”格洛芬德尔听起来就像是大功告成了，他长长呼出一口气，也不管莱戈拉斯的处境是什么样的，“真的是个士兵，不过好像是失败品，被放在了最差的那个等级里。不过服用药剂的真的挺多的，这很危险。”  
还有一百米。莱戈拉斯下意识地回过头，确认没有人打开门后，又估算了一下留给自己的时间。他已经不能继续听格洛芬德尔说下去了。  
“我要挂了……”  
“那你接下来怎么办？你还没告诉我呢。”格洛芬德尔喊道。  
“见机行事。”  
“你还会回来吗？什么时候回来？”格洛芬德尔的问题让莱戈拉斯觉得莫名其妙，他一直都属于精灵松散的小团体中，也承担了一部分身为守护者的的责任。这一次不过是小小的意外，因为意外会很快以来，而精灵是永生的，责任是永远伴随在身旁的。  
“会。你长话短说。”他短促地应道，脑海里浮现出这一楼层的平面图，而移动着的人正在缩短距离，只剩下五十米了。莱戈拉斯想要尽快结束，奈何格洛芬德尔还有许许多多的话要问他。  
“小心一点，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔顿了顿，语意之下还是有些担心，“如果可以的话就查清楚这兽人是怎么被造出来的……我老觉得这里面有着什么蹊跷，你想想，消失了这么久的兽人居然出现了。而且还和某种药剂有关，可怕的是，这还是奥克实验室的产品。这可真是一个谜团，几千年来谁也不知道为什么，连埃尔隆德也不知道。但如今……居然由我们这群流亡者来解开了。”话说到最后，倒有些自嘲的意味。  
“按照你这个说法……我还真是伟大啊。”他冷不丁地接了下去，和来人的距离在想象中被拉成一条红线正处在高度警戒，连耳边也响起了警报的尖鸣，“要查兽人的话……我该怎么做？”他指的是要不要单独行动。  
“查到就好了。有需要的话我们会出动，你别太冲动。这算是临时任务吧，我会让他们出动的……”格洛芬德尔说着，停了停，估计是再联系城市里的其他精灵了。他们有着相同的遭遇，相似的命运，走到了一起依偎取暖，保护着每一位难得相遇的同伴，最后以格洛芬德尔为中心形成了一个小团里。格洛芬德尔笑成这是第二个金花家族，而莱戈拉斯则认为这是一个自助委员会，听起来高端多了。  
还有十米，来人停了下来，没有说话，也不像是接电话。  
“行。”莱戈拉斯又回过头，门还没有被打开的迹象，他决定不再继续下去了：“我想办法找到答案，真的有人来了。挂了。”  
格洛芬德尔还没来得及说完下一句话，就被生生掐断了。  
能够让科学院内堪称支柱的两个实验室都深陷其中，背后的计划一定不简单。绝非两个精灵就能个解决的，或许加上整个委员会，也难以一窥全貌。长期以来战战兢兢的生活让精灵们变得和野兽一般的凶猛又畏惧狩猎，提防人类的任何一点敌意。他想让莱戈拉斯小心第一实验室的所有人，无论是埃尔隆德还是瑟兰迪尔，都要谨记一条原则，过去已不再是过去，因为已经过去了。  
-  
门打开那一瞬莱戈拉斯把解剖刀藏在了掌心里，又从门口折回坐在休息的椅子上，制造出自己一直躲在温暖角落的错觉。没有穿防护服的瑟兰迪尔看着他愣了愣，以为他冻着了——毕竟解剖室的低温真的能够冻僵一个人，虽然他也隐约明白莱戈拉斯的身体根本不怕这些。  
“还好吗？莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔脸上仍有淡淡的怒气，莱戈拉斯一下子就猜到了和格洛芬德尔口中所说的奥克实验室有关。那个所谓的士兵尸体解剖计划，还有奥克实验室目的不明的搜查，都连成一串儿像绳子之上的铃铛在莱格拉斯的心里作响。  
“啊……我还好，教授。”莱戈拉斯抬起头，作出惊讶的表情，虽然那在口罩之下也看不出来。  
在瑟兰迪尔推门而入之前，他在走廊上站了十秒钟。那可能不多，但肯定有什么事情发生了，否则是无法拦下瑟兰迪尔的脚步甚至打乱他的计划的。  
“很累吗？”  
“没什么……只是有点冷。”莱戈拉斯缩了缩身子，让他难受的不过是衣服贴在身上的感觉罢了，冷暖于他而言并无意义。可这却让瑟兰迪尔稍稍有那么一丁点的罪恶感，是他考虑不周把莱戈拉斯随手丢在了这个安全的地点，却忘记了这里常年的零下低温。  
“我们还要再躲一下，你有朋友家可以去吧？”瑟兰迪尔看着手机屏幕上阴魂不散的在各个楼层逡巡的搜查员，烦心透了。  
莱戈拉斯看着他这副神情，想说些什么，却还只是点点头。  
“千万别回学校。”  
“为什么……教授？而且您不是说实验已经结束了吗……”莱戈拉斯呆在原地，依然坐在凳子上。按照正常的思维来说，一般人原本是问为什么要把他丢在这里的。而莱戈拉斯更加关注的是实验的离奇结束，以及那个沉睡在“盒子”里的兽人。  
瑟兰迪尔背对着他，表情看不清楚，“你有危险，我只是给你一些避免危险的建议罢了。当然，你也可以选择不去听我的忠告……后果自负罢了。”  
“但实验还没你有完成啊。”  
“已经没有必要了。”瑟兰迪尔回过头来，表情冷若冰霜，眼神再度锐利，直直穿透莱戈拉斯的内心与他虚构的诸多谎言，“我想你心里面应该很明白才对的……你非常的出色，远远比常人出色。我很感谢你能够为实验做出如此的贡献，但已经到了走的时候了。”  
“那其他的志愿者呢？”莱戈拉斯死心不息地追问，有些歇斯底里。  
转过头来后瑟兰迪尔带着一丝笑，是莱戈拉斯最害怕也最不想看到的那一种。精灵王瑟兰迪尔从来不会对自己的儿子露出这样的笑容，因为那会让莱戈拉斯很不舒服，见到他作为王者本来就具备的血腥而无情的一面。在莱戈拉斯的眼中，他的父亲会保持着高贵与威严，庄重而又温柔地表达着对孩子的关心，而不是露骨的关于厌恶的笑。那太过陌生了，特别是出现在一张数年前来都念念不忘的脸庞之上，堪称噩梦。  
“他们也会离开，但不是和你一起。”  
“那您把我带到这里来干什么？！”  
制冷器发出的轰隆轰隆的声音盖过了莱戈拉斯话语里的颤抖，他坐在椅子上，望着居高临下的瑟兰迪尔，形如落魄的囚犯。拿到解剖刀还贴着虎口处，快要把解剖专用的手套刮开一道口子了。那来自刀锋的冷意穿透手套与肌肤，传到了莱戈拉斯的心底。  
他清醒地告诉自己不能够屈服于瑟兰迪尔，哪怕他不择手段，也不能让他轻而易举的获得胜利。莱戈拉斯一直谋求在各个方面对瑟兰迪尔的超越，不得不承认，他在某些方面做到了，而在某些方面则只能是看不到尽头的追逐。那一点也不浪漫，反而非常的绝望。  
“我会送你离开的。”他话语里有着不可置信的坚定决绝，几无动容。  
“不，您要告诉我，到底是为什么。”他直视瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，要从中找到轻微的动容或者不安。当瑟兰迪尔的眼眸里只有无尽深沉如天空的蓝，蒙上了一层朦胧模糊的灰与雾、  
“实验结束了，就是这么的简单。你要相信我，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔走到他跟前，态度没有一点软化，连声音也还是该死的毫无起伏。  
“我拒绝。”这三个字他说得咬牙切齿。  
瑟兰迪尔复杂地看了他一眼，又拿起手机看了看上面流动着的红点，他们有人走到解剖室来了。  
“你不想走么？”半响，瑟兰迪尔问道。  
“……我只是很想知道原因。这太离奇了，实验中途被带走去了……这个……停尸房。然后有人和我说，你要走了，不要问理由，我们不会告诉你的，你走吧，朋友。这是第一实验室啊！教授！怎么会如此的轻率？”莱戈拉斯的的口气接近于质问，神情也愤怒起来了。但他只是想把第一实验室和奥克实验室的目的套出来。  
“你对此一无所知。”瑟兰迪尔了无痕迹地勾起嘴角然后又继续严肃地说着：“你现在只需要跟着我走出去，然后我送你到你的朋友家中，那就没有问题了。”  
“那我要躲起来多久？我犯罪了吗？如果是的话请您和我说清楚那是什么罪行。”  
莱戈拉斯绝不会让瑟兰迪尔见到城市里的其他精灵，无疑那对精灵们还是瑟兰迪尔来说都是一个定时炸弹，谁也猜不到瑟兰迪尔会怎么利用这一消息，也猜不到精灵们对这位中土大陆传奇的精灵王至今保留着什么样的态度。是敌意还是友善？无法得知。但可以肯定的是，如果瑟兰迪尔真的和兽人扯上了不清不白的关系，那么就真的是天大的笑话了。  
“你无罪，莱戈拉斯。”确认一分钟前走上来的搜查员又下楼后，瑟兰迪尔叫莱戈拉斯站起来，别急需坐着了。那反而会让身体不由自主地发抖颤栗。  
门自动向两边打开了，内外温差一瞬间扑面而来，竟然有些温暖。莱戈拉斯摇摇头，刚想换下这一身防护服，却听到瑟兰迪尔说：“你别换，假装我们刚刚解剖完尸体就好了。那样更加方便。”说着，瑟兰迪尔居然给自己穿上了防护服。  
“您要送我去朋友哪儿吗？”  
“否则呢？……”瑟兰迪尔连回头都懒得了，直接说：“你知道他们的地址吗？和我说说。”  
走下楼时和另一位工作人员擦肩而过了，他手上正拿着一叠纸，看样子要把那些纸张丢进废纸机里面了。瑟兰迪尔特地选了人少的走廊，不会引人注意，也不会惹人耳目。  
“我不记得了。”这是实话，莱戈拉斯没有去过其他精灵的家，除了格洛芬德尔那个狗窝一样的钟楼顶层，那还是因为离得比较近两个人关系也比较好。  
“你这是开玩笑的吧？”瑟兰迪尔挑起眼眉，似笑非笑。  
下楼梯道领导层的时候，一位搜查员恰好从莱戈拉斯的眼前走过。他没有往那边看，快要把莱戈拉斯当成医院里走来走去却没有任何存在感的护士了。而瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯的逃过一劫也有点庆幸，赶快叫莱戈拉斯走另外一条路。  
从鸦雀无声的会议室里走出来的埃尔隆德心烦意乱，又看到穿着防护服招摇过市的瑟兰迪尔，心里知晓这是他多年以来的习惯，也改不了了。但除了他以外没有任何工作人员有这个勇气这个资格了。看到那一缕从帽子里掉下的金发，埃尔隆德也是了然，把拿起桌面上的车钥匙的瑟兰迪尔交了进办公室。当然，他也把来格拉斯叫了进去。  
“你们是从解剖室里出来吗？”  
“你看我们这样子，难道不是么？”瑟兰迪尔摊开手。  
看了看莱戈拉斯又看了看瑟兰迪尔，埃尔隆德很难办地揉揉太阳穴，连日来的高压令他不堪重负，与奥克实验室的人周旋也耗去了不少精力。他已经三天没有回家了，之前还答应过凯勒布理安去共享一个美好的周末的。但和大多数的科学家一样，这泡汤了，而被爽约凯勒布理安虽然理解，却又不想原谅他。  
莱戈拉斯干笑了两声，说瑟兰迪尔教授正准备带他走。  
“带去哪里啊？你倒是说说啊，瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德不太认同瑟兰迪尔在这里的办法，太过欲盖弥彰了。  
“去他的朋友家。但他又说不记得路了。”  
“所以你要带着莱戈拉斯一家一户的敲门问：‘谁认识这个孩子啊！’这样的话么？”埃尔隆德瞧了瞧莱戈拉斯，失望浸透了他，“莱戈拉斯，你无处可去吗？你坦白和我说。”埃尔隆德比瑟兰迪尔在人际交往方面要成功的不只是一点，他善于揣摩人心，其心理学博士的学位又为他的和蔼可亲增加了科学知识上的本钱，叫人不能拒绝回答他的问题，  
莱戈拉斯垂下眼眸，轻轻点点头，不太好意思说下去。但其实他还想留下来，呆在这里，然后顺便查清楚那具尸体的来源以及背后的秘密。  
“所以你这是要赶他走？瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德隐隐有些怒气，对于莱戈拉斯他本身就怀抱着愧疚，现在又为此招惹到了奥克实验室，埃尔隆德也不知该怎么和莱戈拉斯道歉。当看到莱戈拉斯如此沮丧，他心里便是一阵阵的自责，质问自己为什么当初会同意瑟兰迪尔计划。  
“我没有这么说过，埃尔隆德。”瑟兰迪尔说得慢条斯理，他直视埃尔隆德，一点也没有被吓倒。  
“但你要把他丢回到大学里吗？……”下一句话埃尔隆德压低了声音，“他们不用多久就会找到莱戈拉斯了。你是清楚的。”  
“没错，所以我才尽快要带他走啊。”  
“不，你应该安排好他的去处，确保莱戈拉斯的安全。”  
“你在为难我，埃尔隆德。”  
莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德的争论，想到已经很久没有见过瑟兰迪尔如此争执了。他一旦认定了某一个目标或者自己要做到某一件事情，就绝对不会让步，哪怕对方是他最亲密的人。现在也是如此，埃尔隆德没能说动瑟兰迪尔，莱戈拉斯也没能让他动摇。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你仔细看看外面有多少拿着白卡走来走去的搜查员！你真的人为莱戈拉斯能够毫发无损的通过他们设下的天罗地网吗？”埃尔隆德指着百叶窗外，气得不行。  
“那你要我怎么办？我已经放弃了实验了。”此言一出在座皆是惊讶，连莱戈拉斯也被瑟兰迪尔语气里带着的无可奈何吓到了。那句话满是不甘心，还有压抑许久的感情。  
心情平静下来埃尔隆德也认识到是自己口不择言了，他向一直在一旁默默无言的莱戈拉斯点点头，示意不要担心。然后拉着瑟兰迪尔到另一个连着他的办公室的小型会议室里去了。  
但这样的保密工作在莱戈拉斯面前是无用的。  
只要莱戈拉斯一留神，就能听见他们在说些什么了。  
“带到避难所去吧……那里比较安全。”  
“埃尔隆德，你是被白卡吓傻了么？……那地方莱戈拉斯去不得，那里比奥克实验室还要危险。”  
“难道还带到你家？”  
“……算了，我给他找个房间，用假身份证。”  
“你怎么弄？”  
“伪造。”  
“不怕被查出来？”  
“都走到这一步了能怎么样？我自己也不明白自己在干些什么。”  
“那我帮你弄几个假身份证，保险一点。对了……你找哪里的房间？”  
“安卡思区。”


	15. Chapter 15

安卡思区混乱无序已有很多年了，在莱戈拉斯的印象中，这从来就没有改变过，仍旧维持着暗无天日的世界角落的阴暗潮湿，鼠蚁四处乱窜，发出难听的声音。这是个很不错的隐藏区域，天眼也无法监控的存在，鱼龙混杂却又因此带来了一线生机。不断有人涌入这个新世界，也不断友人悄无声息地离开了，谁也没有注意到。  
瑟兰迪尔对安卡思区的现状了如指掌，他让莱戈拉斯在下午时分假扮成普通的科研人员，进了一辆普通的不能更普通的车子，然后驶离了第一实验室的大楼。瑟兰迪尔并没有留在他的身边，只说了一个地点，叫他在那里等着。  
奥克实验室的搜查员们不会浪费一点点的时间，他们进行了地毯式的搜索，离开前的五个小时莱戈拉斯被藏在另一个冷冻库。埃尔隆德很贴心地给他找来了御寒衣物，并且嘱咐他听到任何动静都不要出来。那个冷冻库是第一实验室最高权限拥有者才能打开的，里面存放还有第二道门，三十二个监控眼全天候二十四小时不停地录像分析，莱戈拉斯无法避开那么多的眼睛，也就放弃了往里面一探的想法。  
他想过从埃尔隆德的身上套出有关那具尸体的信息，事情也许没有格洛芬德尔说说的那么简单，重重叠叠交错在一起的诸多计划会产生许多复杂的反应，能不能够理清楚就要看谁的行动速度快谁的情报多。瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德没有再说起那具尸体，他们好像都不知道，或者心里都有着同样的默契，认为不可以说出来，哪怕就剩下两个人都不可以。这让莱戈拉斯苦恼了一阵子，他在冷冻室类似于冰面的地面上坐着，纠结到底要不要利用最后的机会窃取第一实验室的重要信息。这难不倒他。  
可他还是放弃了。毕竟这个计划的可行度太低了。  
冷冻库外依旧有奥克实验室的搜查员们，他们的坚韧程度叫人佩服。莱戈拉斯竖起耳朵挺他们的交谈，内容无非是对于“被观测者”的猜测，那是他再一次的直面那些对于精灵生命力的垂涎无耻的行为，他厌恶而又真狠人类这样的贪婪。却又黯然想到，如今瑟兰迪尔也成为了其中一员。曾经高贵的精灵王也沦落的和人类一样，把他当作获取名利的阶梯，毫不犹豫地踩了下去。  
这个想法让莱戈拉斯难受了好一会儿，但他身边没有人会安慰他，他只是摇摇头，把这个念头从脑海里驱逐出去，合上眼睛先收着冰冷中的平静。  
他仍然可以不费吹灰之力地在众人的脚步声中辨别出瑟兰迪尔的防伪，而在脑海里构造出瑟兰迪尔此时此刻的所处与所作所为更是莱戈拉斯消遣时光的唯一办法了。  
带来格拉斯走的是加里安，他也是局中人，对莱戈拉斯的遭遇虽然有同情，也有没有说什么。加里安转达了瑟兰迪尔的口信并且表示教授还有其他事情要解决，但会准时到达约定的地点的。  
莱戈拉斯没有说出口的是加里安在撒谎，他清楚地听见瑟兰迪尔说实验结束自己一身轻松，未来几日的工作量也已经完成了。而瑟兰迪尔当时就站在二十米外的隔间里，吩咐着加里安去传达口信。这令他失望不已，如同小时候瑟兰迪尔对他的每一次失约，总有更重要的事情排在莱戈拉斯前面，他只是一个只会撒娇生气的小孩子罢了。  
加里安口中所说的地方莱戈拉斯当然是知道的，他在安卡思区呆过一段日子——为了铲除某些对他们身份起疑的黑帮分子，那个在精灵群体中类似于自助委员会的组织终于还是下决心解决这些不自量力的人类。以莱戈拉斯为首的精灵们蛰伏在安卡思区某个旅馆里，他们过了三个星期，终于准备充分，拿起古老的弓箭与刀剑，选了一个不易留下痕迹的雨夜出击。精灵们大获全胜，他们抱住了自己继续在世界上生活下去的安稳，但那些人类则不明不白的死去了。对于这一件是莱戈拉斯还颇为自责，他曾经和人类那么的友好，还协助开创了人类的时代。但现在局势改变，他们必须为了自己那些卑微而自私的愿望继续战斗下去，不择手段又冷酷无情地维持着血腥的和平。精灵们都清醒地认识到自己在做些什么，善良种族在岁月的洗礼中褪去了神圣的光辉，转而消失在了西方，幸存者与重返者与西渡者有着天壤之别。他们强烈的欲望支配着理智，那是最后的底线，也是他们维系着这个团体的细丝。  
这里从不缺乏旅店酒吧，入夜后买醉寻欢的人流连街头，期待着一场艳遇，或是一场不期而至的洗劫。这都没什么关系，毕竟第二天又是新的一天，不是吗？  
莱戈拉斯被丢在了安卡思区的入口处，说来起来，安卡思区最东边的入口是一个只卖鲜花的集市，种类繁多的花朵被摆放在摊位上，一点也叫人看不出来街道向内走后的是如何的光景。他却是熟悉，那个雨夜里发生的仍然历历在目，混杂着厮杀与倒地的闷声，古老的屠杀方法在人类的新世界上演了。  
日落时分人流已经稀稀疏疏散去了，地面上都是被踩踏零落的花瓣，惹人怜惜。莱戈拉斯走在众人反向离去的街道上，仍旧是一身学生打扮，衣服是加里安临时给他找的，不太合身，却又书生气十足。他能把自己伪装成小混混而毫无破绽，在安卡思区中就需要如此的技能，而不是让自己看起来好欺负，他想加里安赢还是不暗安卡思区的生存法则吧。  
冬天的缘故这比夏日要天暗得早，人迹连同花海的残存香气都被冷风扫荡一空。  
这与三十年前有了很大的改变了，却又有些东西是不变的，比如那些屹立在街头的旅店，仍旧放着音乐招揽客人，不问身份不问过去，只看金钱的多少。战争时期这一原则更是发挥的淋漓尽致，让莱戈拉斯有些庆幸的是格洛芬德尔给他留了一张卡，格洛芬德尔没有说过里面有多少钱，但也少不到哪里去，足够他在安卡思区生活。  
他看了看自己的手表，然后在街头的公共座椅上坐下了。  
很多流浪汉都不会选择安卡思区的公共座椅，一旦躺下来就不能保证自己明天是否还有机会见到天空了，黑市上虽然已经不流行人体器官的生意了，但并不代表其他的生意不会流行下去。对安卡思区阴暗面深有体会的莱戈拉斯却不害怕，他像个什么都不懂什么都不怕的大学生一样，背着那个洗得发白的背包坐在椅子上，等待着瑟兰迪尔的到来。  
坦白来说，莱戈拉斯倒是很想看看瑟兰迪尔以何种身份出现在安卡思区。第一实验室的负责人，科学院举足轻重的任务，居然在这些三教九流的地方停留，怎么能不叫人起疑？  
暮色四合，太阳的光芒终于被最后一片云彩遮住后，瑟兰迪尔走了出来。他带着白色的口罩和手套，左手提着雨伞，身上还是那件标志性的黑色长大衣，与安卡思区的氛围格格不入。这样引人瞩目的做法是莱戈拉斯所不会采取的，那只会招致飞来横祸与众多本来可以保持友谊的朋友的敌意，但瑟兰迪尔对这些毫无概念可言，他这样的衣着打扮无疑是在宣告自己并不是这个区域内的一份子。他像是路过的高官贵族，对众生贫苦漠不关心，只是淡漠地将目光越过自己所看到的一切，然后转身离开。  
莱戈拉斯沉默地跟在瑟兰迪尔的身后，对方面上的肌肉动了动，似乎想说些什么。可莱戈拉斯只听见了轻微的呼吸声，猜不出主人的情绪如何。一路上莱戈拉斯偷偷抬眼去看瑟兰迪尔，想着怎么去开口搭话。耽美等莱戈拉斯成功，瑟兰迪尔就把他带到目的地了。  
他们转了很多条小路，甩开了不少烦人的跟屁虫，终于在二十分钟后在一间房子面前停下了。  
望着积满灰尘的门牌号莱戈拉斯弄不清楚瑟兰迪尔葫芦里买的什么药，刚要开口问瑟兰迪尔这是怎么一回事，瑟兰迪尔就从口袋里抽出钥匙打开了门，动作一气呵成而有熟练无比，就连中间卡了那么一下也像是早就习惯，下意识地用力一提门就开了，伴随着大量抖落的人灰尘。  
本以为瑟兰迪尔会给他一张门卡或是某个旅店的优惠卷，而瑟兰迪尔却把他带到了一间房子钱，而且显然是多年以来无人居住的。房锁有被撬开了的痕迹，瑟兰迪尔皱着眉头拧开了梦，对恶劣的现状也有了个大致的了解。安卡思区总有不怕死的小贼或是流亡者闯入他人的房屋，登堂入室，自诩为主人，鸠占鹊巢模样可恶。  
莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔进去后不怕脏地翻过了门牌，后面写着一个姓氏，是瑟兰迪尔这一世的姓氏，莱戈拉斯不会犯错。  
屋内的家具都被套上了防尘套，一切都摆放得整齐有序，看起来主人作了全套的准备，但上面留下的凹凸不平的印痕都表明，有很多人趁着主人的外出、搬离把这里当做了温馨的小天堂，所以瑟兰迪尔带着口罩和手套的行为也就不难解释了，他早就预料到会有这么一个结果，现在是不得不面对罢了。  
“你自己坐下吧。”瑟兰迪尔的声音从楼上传来，他把雨伞放在了楼梯的扶手处。  
但在这个季节是极少下雨的，只有下雪。  
莱戈拉斯忐忑地掀起防尘套，在沙发上拍了拍，打量起屋内的装饰。  
他自以为每一世都对熟悉了解瑟兰迪尔，但这一次他却失策了。莱戈拉斯没有想到瑟兰迪尔的家，真正意义上的家是在安卡思区，这个与瑟兰迪尔扯不上一点联系的鬼地方。它能够看出瑟兰迪尔一举一动里不自觉流露出的厌恶，他直接地表现出自己的轻蔑与憎恨 ，叫生活在他身边多年的莱戈拉斯能够轻易分辨出自己的父亲是否真正发怒了。就像他从精灵王的眼睛里看不到任何一点对于他狂热爱情的痛恨与憎恶，一点也没有，所能寻找到的只是汪洋之中的微小风浪，翻滚着的泡沫内照出自己的影子。一直以来，瑟兰迪尔的躲避都不是因为恨，而是因为某一种痛苦。他从来没有埋怨过莱戈拉斯的离家也没有对此有一句怨言，瑟兰迪尔只是目送自己的孩子离开，带着一颗受伤的心渐行渐远。他所能做的、所被允许的也仅限于此了。  
莱戈拉斯抹去手上的灰，在这冰冷的房屋内寻思着接下来要怎么办。  
“你喜欢哪一个房间都没问题，随便选一个吧。”瑟兰迪尔从楼上走了下来，大衣上难免会沾惹上尘埃，他没有要脱下手套的意思，“目前这种情况看来我对你的所作所为和非法禁锢没有区别，但希望你能够谅解我，莱戈拉斯。我也是迫不得已的。”  
“……啊？”一时间不知道说什么的莱戈拉斯点点头，想接着说些什么，于是没头没脑地冒出一句：“教授，今晚您还要走吗？”  
“当然。”瑟兰迪尔毫无迟疑，仿佛莱戈拉斯的这个问题极为多余。  
“我要在这里呆多久才能走？”  
“短则十天半月，长则半年。这必定会影响到你的学习，所以我会抽空来给你补课，这是对你的补偿之一。”瑟兰迪尔的话里带着轻微的歉意，却又被骄傲以及一种命令的语气盖过了，“食物方面你也不必担心，我会给你带回来的，不会饿着你。”  
但这些都不是莱戈拉斯真正关心的问题，他想要弄清楚两个实验室背后到底发生了什么。但他现在必须要装成一无所知，只是对自己的处境非常的疑惑以及害怕。  
“那……教授……我是受到什么威胁了吗？”来格拉斯作出受到惊吓的模样，局促不安地望着站在楼梯上的瑟兰迪尔，他的右手紧紧按着楼梯的扶手，神色严峻。  
“准确来说，你也可以这么理解。”瑟兰迪尔的手没有离开过扶手，他加重了几分力度，说道：“对于此我们有很大的责任，所以也希望你能够允许我们来保护你。”这句话一半真一般假，到最后瑟兰迪尔都要停下来想想自己说的话又没有逻辑矛盾，确认无误后才松了一口气。他从楼梯上走了下来，把一把钥匙丢给了莱戈拉斯，说这是给他的备份钥匙。  
莱戈拉斯看着那一串钥匙，百感交集，但还是有些开心，他第一次获得了瑟兰迪尔让他进入家门的默许，但性质不同，二者之间也没有萌发过感情。  
“这是……钥匙？”莱戈拉斯看着手心里的钥匙，疑惑道。  
“没错，这是给你的，好好保管。”瑟兰迪尔自他身旁坐下，在沙发的另一端，也不管在地上的防尘膜。他扯了扯手套，又拍去上面的灰尘，还带着口罩。他似乎是想了想，然后说道：“我并不会限制你在安卡思区内的人身自由，但你不能离开安卡思区，否则后果自负。我只能保证你在安卡思区内的安全，明白吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
“……好的，教授。”  
“在外面就没必要叫我教授了。”瑟兰迪尔说得慢条斯理，“我不介意你直呼我的名字，在这里所有人都这么叫我。”  
“是……”  
“明天早上我会再来一趟，给你带点必需品。你有什么要带的吗？”瑟兰迪尔没有和以往一样靠在沙发背上，他竭力保持者和这里所有东西的距离，不去打乱他们原有的秩序。  
“……您能把我的笔记本电脑带来吗？”莱戈拉斯一边说着一边观察瑟兰迪尔的脸色，但隔着口罩也不太清楚。这是一桩麻烦事，瑟兰迪尔是不会同意的。  
沉默了几秒钟，瑟兰迪尔生硬地说：“没问题，明天我带给你。”  
莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔，努力不让自己的呆滞那么明显。他没想到瑟兰迪尔会答应的如此爽快，他一向是个怕麻烦的人，会对一切带来麻烦的东西敬而远之，给莱戈拉斯带一台电脑绝对会引起奥克实验室的注意，这恰恰与瑟兰迪尔的目的相反。他已经被盯上了，和莱戈拉斯一样处在来自他人虎视眈眈的监控之下。  
“不带也可以……这会麻烦您的……”莱戈拉斯又急忙说道。  
但瑟兰迪尔好像已经不想多留了，他站了起来，吸了一口气，尘埃被阻挡在口罩外面。  
“你不必担心自己的学习或者朋友们的安全，目前所遇到的事情全是我一个人的责任，你只要好好地在这里呆着就好了。对于之前所做的一切，我感到非常抱歉。”这是很罕见的情况，瑟兰迪尔主动为自己的错误，也许并不是错误的行为向他人道歉了，他语气诚恳，却并不恳求莱戈拉斯的原谅，的确，他从来不在乎这东西。这对他毫无意义可言，也许他只是想让莱戈拉斯知道而已。  
“您别这么说……”莱戈拉斯急忙说道，他觉得自己才是罪魁祸首，如果他没有一时心血来潮要参加这个明知道是陷阱的实验，他就不会弄出这个烂摊子了。  
现在事情的复杂性完全不在于这个实验目前所遇到的困境，而在于兽人与权势熏天的奥克实验室，与之分庭抗礼的第一实验室却已经遭到了高层的恶意压迫，他们想方设法的扭转局势却以失败告终。这其中缺了一把钥匙去打开谜面之下的谜底，精灵们却不能坐视不管了——他们的敌人再次出现在了地表阳光之下，比数千年前更加来势凶猛，蔚成毒瘤。  
瑟兰迪尔无心听莱戈拉斯的话，他给了莱戈拉斯一把钞票，全是旧的，还有一台新的手机，按照他的说法，是不受到监控的。莱戈拉斯对此半信半疑，但还是接受了，想着瑟兰迪尔兴许是真的为了他的安全着想。  
“祝你有一个宁静的夜晚。”瑟兰迪尔打开了门口的灯，不让莱戈拉斯送他出去，转头就走了。  
来去匆匆的他消失在了如水夜色之中，莱戈拉斯听到那脚步声向安卡思区的另一个出口走去，最后终于离开了他所能听到的范围。  
-  
瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德都有一个原则，他们合作了这么多年，都尊重对方的饮食并且不会在非工作时间打搅对方。但今天埃尔隆德打破了这个惯例，这不是第一次，却也不会是很多次。  
他的手机震动作响，等到瑟兰迪尔坐到车上时，埃尔隆德已经打了第三遍了。这个时间点埃尔隆德早该下班了，但第一实验室的加班是突如其来的，叫人措手不及。久而久之里面的工作人员也就习惯了这样不合理的安排。他们谁都不想放过从天而降的科研成果，因而也都对此没有多大的抱怨。  
“怎么了，埃尔隆德？你还在实验室？”瑟兰迪尔被黑暗包裹着，没有发动车子也没有打开车内的灯，而是隔着玻璃向自己走来的方向望去，依稀能在鳞次栉比的明灭灯火中看到自己以前居住的房子。  
“今天你进过解剖室？”埃尔隆德单刀直入，也不说其他没用的废话了。  
“对。”他靠在椅背上，手指轻轻敲着方向盘。  
“你一个人？”  
“还有莱戈拉斯。我最初把他藏在那儿了。怎么了？”瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛，透过玻璃窗投下来的稀疏光线有一些落在他的指尖。他脖子和肩膀夹着手机，熟练地脱下了手套并且放到了一个透明袋子里，一般那都是用来装证物的，但瑟兰迪尔更喜欢把它当做垃圾袋。  
电话那端的埃尔隆德倒吸了口冷气，他强自镇定，说：“我们这里有些不正常。”  
“怎么了？”瑟兰迪尔稍稍坐直，对接下来埃尔隆德要说的也是做好了心理准备。  
“埃里克· 迪布朗的尸体被动过。”埃尔隆德说出了那具服用了药剂的士兵的名字，这个名字给瑟兰迪尔带来了不少困扰，因为也就引起了他的反感，并把他和某个阴谋联系在一起。  
冷风穿过街道灌入千家百户，冲撞着门窗，瑟兰迪尔还能听见呼啸声，想象今夜有多少人难以入睡，他必定也是其中之一。  
“尸体被怎么了？”  
“铭牌被动过，腹部有按压痕迹，时间不长，推测是今天早上——所以我才来问你。而且解剖刀少了一把。”  
瑟兰迪尔眉心一跳，又是一桩烦心事。  
“监控呢？查得到吗？”  
“没可能，我今天统一销毁了奥克来人时的录像了，说是系统故障。”埃尔隆德自知这样的欲盖弥彰一点说服力都没有，但既然奥克实验室都已经认定是他们窝藏了莱戈拉斯，那就只好假戏真做了。  
“还有其他的吗？”瑟兰迪尔摇下车窗，夜晚的狂风也从他的身边掠过，一瞬间的响声狠狠地击中了他的腹部，叫他觉得胃部绞痛。  
“密码门上没有指纹，一点也没有。”  
“我还真不知道莱戈拉斯还会这些方面的技能。”瑟兰迪尔面无表情，摘下了口罩，并没有要呼吸新鲜空气的意思。安卡思区空气混浊地惊人，好像还停留在十七世纪烟囱高耸林立的状态，假若有一条河流经过这里，必定是泛着白色泡沫的黑水了，还有诸多不明漂浮物随着河流奔向大海。  
“我们不能放松对莱戈拉斯的警惕。”  
这次是埃尔隆德主动提出要对莱戈拉斯的监控，瑟兰迪尔换了个更加舒服的坐姿，又重新靠在了车子的皮座椅上，微微合上眼睛，过了几秒种后又重新睁开。  
“你说得对，我很同意。”  
“这太可怕了，一个大学生居然能够突破系统内最高防御的密码门……”埃尔隆德都不敢继续说下去，与瑟兰迪尔所处的环境相反，实验室内的灯火通明并不能让他稍微安心一点。  
“一个大学生？”瑟兰迪尔提高声音，又像是自我否定与尖刻的嘲讽：“埃尔，我和你说过，我从来不相信一个大学生能够在如此低的摄入量下保持这么高强度的、透支性的生命活动，他已经超越了正常的界限，连不正常也说不上了。”  
“这叫恐怖。”埃尔隆德打断话语，把瑟兰迪尔最重要的结论说了出来。  
像是轻声笑了，瑟兰迪尔看着那些顶着风走进酒吧的人，莫名有股复杂的情绪用上喉头。  
“加里安还在吗？”他问。  
“还没走，他在整理正确资料然后封存。”  
“让他去一趟帝国大学。”  
“去做什么？”  
“把莱戈拉斯的笔记本电脑带回来。”他平静地不能再平静，重新摇上车窗，独享车子内的静谧时光。  
现在这个时间点帝国大学已经关闭大门了，除非有特殊权限，否则是不能进入的，来访者都要受到安保部队的检查，瑟兰迪尔是帝国大学的教授，可以免于检查。同样的，加里安是他的助手，以他的名义进去不成问题，只要不惊动到其他人。这恰好就是加里安的优点，瑟兰迪尔无论走到哪里都是人群的中心，而加里安不会，他会无声无息地把一切任务做到完美，然后回来给你一个满意的答复。  
今天夜里下雪的可能性不高，却冷得出奇。伴随着风声，时间进入了八点。  
“什么时候要？”埃尔隆德那边应该是有人推开了办公室的门，但很聪明地没有出声。  
“明天五点，早上，在我的办公室。”这样的要求也太过苛刻了，加里安的工作强度可以说比瑟兰迪尔还要高，这对他来说意味着一夜不停的忙碌。  
“还有其他的吗？”  
“我需要食物，给莱戈拉斯。虽然我想他也不太会吃……他就不吃东西。”话说到最后瑟兰迪尔都忍不住推翻了自己的话，根据实验记录这样的说法无可厚非，莱戈拉斯给人的印象就是如此。他好像不食人间烟火，也对普通的食物没有兴趣，只会礼貌地吃上一两口，就说饱了。这叫人难以置信，简直已经超越了人类基本的需要。  
“你把他藏在哪了？”埃尔隆德转而问道，又说：“食物我会帮你解决的……现在也不容易弄到，让你去也不放心。他们都在盯着我们。”  
“说不定这一通电话就被监听了。”瑟兰迪尔的话里带着轻轻的笑声，难以捕捉，像风一样散去。  
“我会把权限提升的电子说明发给加里安的，让他尽快拿到笔记本吧。别让奥克的人抓住了。”瑟兰迪尔在车里取暖够久了，考虑到安卡思区日落之后的不稳定，开始发动车子。  
“好，我和他说。”


	16. Chapter 16

阿拉贡错失了一个美好的夜晚，他刚刚从图书馆里出来，还抱着两本厚重的参考书，就看见了在宿舍门口东张西望的加里安。加里安对他来说并不陌生，他是瑟兰迪尔的助手，在帝国大学内也常常能够见到，而上次和瑟兰迪尔不愉快的见面他也注意到了一直没有说话的加里安。  
宁静夜幕下的宿舍楼里来往的人不多，大家都为了节省体能而尽量减少活动，像阿拉贡这样早出晚归的人不多了。加里安望着写着莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡名字的门牌，又看看手表。  
此时阿拉贡稍稍愣了一下，思索着该怎么和这来者不善的先生打招呼。倒是加里安率先开口了，他说：“晚上好，阿拉贡先生。我是加里安。这么晚打扰到您非常不好意思……但我需要您的帮助。”加里安脸上带着礼貌周全的笑容，叫人挑不出毛病来。  
“有什么是我可以帮您的吗，加里安先生？”阿拉贡费力地抬起手从口袋里摸出钥匙开门，一边别过头想这到底是怎么一回事。本以为已经和瑟兰迪尔撇清关系的他如今不想又弄出什么事情来，这对他自己还是对其他人都很不利。  
“是这样的，我知道您是莱戈拉斯的室友。受来格拉斯先生所托，我来取他的笔记本电脑。”加里安没有瑟兰迪尔的盛气凌人，为人彬彬有礼，还帮阿拉贡把门推开了。  
说起来，他已经快三个星期没有见到莱戈拉斯，自从他去参加了那个古怪的实验后一点关于他的消息都没有收到。阿拉贡所担心的是瑟兰迪尔会不会因为那一份报告而事实抓住莱戈拉斯不放，作为朋友阿拉贡虽然想要知道一些关于莱戈拉斯的事情，但他更愿意帮忙去守护朋友的秘密，无论那是什么。  
两人宿舍因为莱戈拉斯的临时离开而变得冷清空荡，少了许多生气，莱戈拉斯的被褥叠放整齐，能够看出他一丝不苟的生活习惯。  
门打开后，阿拉贡走进去把参考书放在桌子上，让加里安先坐下来，他去找莱戈拉斯书桌的钥匙了。他和莱戈拉斯都会把电脑放在抽屉里，还特地锁上了锁——虽然莱戈拉斯好像也没有怎么用过。这次的离开是莱戈拉斯的一次表现得如此戒备的时刻。阿拉贡记得莱戈拉斯把钥匙放在哪，在柜子里的瓶瓶罐罐找了五分钟，然后递给加里安。  
他问：“莱戈拉斯最近还好吗？”  
“他过得很不错。”加里安笑着说。实际上他对实验的参与不多，更多时候他还是被分配到了尸体解剖小组里，但偶尔听到瑟兰迪尔一起，他也就好奇地听了下去。  
与众人形成的千篇一律的印象一样，加里安也认为莱戈拉斯出众而又有着刻意的平凡，强健的体魄逼近超自然的限度，难免叫人怀疑。瑟兰迪尔的评价与此八九不离十，但最有趣的还是那个酒鬼站在马路前的比喻，生动形象又简单粗暴，好像一把解剖刀剖开了莱戈拉斯的大脑放在亮眼灯光下观察一般的透彻，纹理清晰地再现了某种心路历程。  
“莱戈拉斯没和我联系过，朋友们都担心他……我记得说实验这几天就要结束了，莱戈拉斯也要回来了吧？”阿拉贡把抽屉打开，动作稍稍那么一滞，似乎是想到了什么，“既然如此，为什么还要把东西带过去给他？他不是要回来了么？”  
加里安早有料到阿拉贡会如此发问，端正地坐在椅子上，双手搭在一起，“我不得不遗憾地说，短时间内莱戈拉斯都不会回来，希望您作为莱戈拉斯的朋友能够理解他。”  
阿拉贡停住了，他拿着电脑站在桌子前，还没有到发怒的程度，却觉得加里安的说法不可理喻。  
“不。”阿拉贡摇头，“我不能理解。”  
“实验有一些小小的阻力，需要变动，莱戈拉斯先生很乐意协助我们找到突破口，对此我们也是非常感谢他的贡献。”加里安的说辞和外交辞令没有区别，他说得滴水不漏，也没有留下任何破绽给阿拉贡。  
他点点头，示意阿拉贡把笔记本电脑放下。  
“什么样的阻力让你们做出这样的事情来？”竭力克制住声音的颤抖，阿拉贡把莱戈拉斯的笔记本放在桌面上，一字一字地问道。  
笔记本电脑被阿拉贡轻轻地放在了桌面上，加里安看了一眼就迅速把电脑拿了过来放在公文包里，确保无误后才予以回应：“由于某些特殊的原因。”  
“不，这其中肯定有什么阴谋。”阿拉贡断定，他盯着加里安的眼睛，说：“只有莱戈拉斯一个吗？”  
“对不起，这我不能透露给您。”加里安的双手重新搭在一起，没有出卖出于他此刻的任何想法，只是恰到好处地展现出自身的气质修养。  
这里面太多的不对劲了，阿拉贡能够感受到其中的猫腻之处，他还想问些什么，但加里安又作出了！解释：“这两天参加实验的志愿者们会陆续回来，他们都和莱戈拉斯相处得不错，如果您想了解些什么，可以去问问。但涉及实验内容的问题一律是不会被回答的，希望您能够记住。”  
“我只是关心莱戈拉斯的安全，”阿拉贡说，“我想问问……都是因为我的报告吗？”  
“您的报告？”加里安做出疑惑的表情反问道，过了一会儿才反应过来，像是听到了什么好笑的事情然后做出的否定：“不，您的报告一点也不重要。”  
“那到底是为什么？”阿拉贡加重语气，试图从加里安的口里套出更多有关莱戈拉斯的信息。那种自责感再一次包围了他，莱戈拉斯的安危牵动着阿拉贡的心。  
“目前的一切来说，我们正处在不好的环境下，您的焦急也是正常的，毕竟您是莱戈拉斯的好朋友。”加里安又笑了，带着点安抚的味道，“但是并不需要担心太多，我们所做的都是想要保护莱戈拉斯先生以及一些不会伤害到他人的项目。第一实验室是合法的组织。这一点请您相信我们。”加里安话中深意阿拉贡不用多加琢磨，暗示着他们对于莱戈拉斯的态度以及目前所遇到的困境。  
毫无疑问，加里安说的是莱戈拉斯的安全受到了威胁，他现在不能回来则是一种“保护”。这引人深思的说法又叫他不得不怀疑。  
谁也不会相信第一实验室的实验遇到了什么困难，也没有多少人敢于为难第一实验室。科学界对这个实验室都是怀抱着尊重的，那无异于圣殿在教徒心中的地位，不可侵犯，神圣而又崇高。  
“加里安先生，我是莱戈拉斯的室友，造成现在的状况我也有一定的责任。因此请您如实告诉我，莱戈拉斯到底怎么了？”去逼问加里安一个这样老成周到的人成功的可能性不大，阿拉贡想以自己的诚恳打动加里安，哪怕说出几个字也好，有一个确定的答复总比什么也没有要好。  
加里安摸了摸自己的袖口，想一阵子，然后说：“您是个聪明人，阿拉贡先生。但请您对我们稍微有一点信心，瑟兰迪尔教授不会做什么违法犯罪的事情，莱戈拉斯先生也会回来的。只要您耐心地等待。”说到这一句时加里安的表情柔和了不少，他提起公文包，向阿拉贡微微鞠躬，从相反的方向走了。  
宿舍内的阿拉贡还愣愣地站在那里，他张口想说些什么拦下加里安，请求他把莱戈拉斯带回来。有一种强烈的不详的预感告诉他莱戈拉斯正面临着某种从天而降的危险，那关乎莱戈拉斯的生命以及一直被他保护的秘密，甚至还牵扯到了第一实验室。这里面有太多错综复杂的关系了，阿拉贡预感这只是那篇论文引起的第一个反作用。如同小石头落入水中引起的波澜无法再度平静，也像是蝴蝶轻轻扇动翅膀后的巨型风暴，带来了海面上的滔天巨浪。  
瑟兰迪尔授予加里安的临时权限有效期只有四个小时，过了有效期灰卡的权限就会消失，到时候就不能确保他可以平安的从帝国大学里出来了。与阿拉贡的交谈花去了加里安不少时间，他匆忙地驱车离开，又在空无一人的街道上开向第一实验室。  
彼时清冷的星光撒在每一个夜归者的头顶上，像是无形的雪花。  
第一实验室与奥克实验室的角力仿佛因为这样难得的星空银河而消失，谁也感受不到背后的血腥与残酷，加里安看着手表上的时间，想自己还能好好睡上一觉，至少还有三个小时留给他。  
-  
早起的生活习惯同样出现正在瑟兰迪尔的日常生活中，日夜颠倒的工作量也不能改变他的原则，除了某些特别疲惫的情况。  
凌晨四点他就起来了，这比往常要早一点，天空还是深沉的蓝色。从窗户外面望去，抹去那一层凝结的水雾，依稀间能够看到飘落的雪。今天终究还是下雪了，并不清新的空气随着窗户被打开大量涌入室内，而那台增湿器正在高速运转并且发出声音以抗议自己受到的不公平待遇。  
从公共宿舍搬回公寓是临时的，他还有些行李放在了那里，包括那一台监视器。但临走之前他把硬盘拆掉了。  
他的得力助手加里安早就把笔记本电脑弄了回来，还特地发了条信息说放在了储物柜内。而埃尔隆德也如期从黑市上买来了几袋子的军用干粮说是放在他的办公桌上了。那东西很难吃，也不确定能不能提供能量，却在黑市上一路畅销，卖出了天价，简直难以置信。但事实的确如此，只要有吃的大家就会不计代价地去抢夺，无论那是什么东西。  
洗漱过后他打开了电脑，读物了硬盘上面储存的资料，这是少数没有上交给奥克实验室的资料了，对研究有重大意义。快速度地读取之后屏幕被分成了四个部分，瑟兰迪尔扫了一眼，选择打开了红外线监控而不是录像。这样的红外线录像他看了很多西，千篇一律而又平淡无奇，莱戈拉斯掩饰地很好。而屏幕右下方的数值也是只在一定的区间内稳定地变动着，看起来被监视的人心情很平静，过得也很不错，没有什么能够让他情绪有起伏。  
瑟兰迪尔并不喜欢这样的工作，但他不相信其他的研究人员，他们面对奥克实验室的白卡权限会做出什么不得而知，但那几份错误的资料很容易被揭穿。他不能把更多有价值的东西暴露在他人的眼底，无论对方是何种身份。  
八倍速地看了半个小时后，他揉揉太阳穴，叹了口气。  
由于没有吃早餐，他的肚子不轻不重地抗议着对自己的虐待，发出轻微的叫声。但此时此刻餐厅还没有开门，供应给第一实验室的食物也好吃不到哪里去，味同嚼蜡，甚至还不如。  
储物柜就摆在走廊上，瑟兰迪尔想起了莱戈拉斯的笔记本电脑，加里安在信息里说放在了他的柜子里——他的助手先生有一条柜子的备用钥匙。百般无聊之下他推开门走了出去，还没有到五点，昨天应对奥克实验室而搞得精疲力竭的实验人员们都还在房间内倒头大睡，唯有瑟兰迪尔走出来了。  
走廊上的灯光柔和地洒落在地上，天罗地网般的监控眼闪烁着绿灯，告知人们正在录像。  
瑟兰迪尔瞥了一眼离他最近的监控眼，并没有因此而感到不自在，也可以说他已经不自在很多年了，到现在已然麻木，如同他体内的芯片最初会让他感到烦躁不安而又过敏似的紧张，但随着时间不断地向前推进，什么感受都没了。像一条被粗暴地拧在一起的铁条，变成尖叫的麻花，再也无法恢复原样，也无法抚平上面的褶皱了，只能等待熔化后重新铸造。  
他的柜子里一向是没有什么东西的，常年没有打理导致一抹上去手都黑了。加里安为此给笔记本电脑包上了一层透明的保护袋，估计也是装尸块的。拿起那个袋子后他又走回了房间，也不在意那个袋子上面沾了不少灰尘。  
他仔细地看了那台笔记本电脑，外形简约大方，没有任何修饰，LOGO也找不到，也没有像其他的大学生一样贴着帝国大学的LOGO。看起来保存的很新，和新买的没什么区别，也许莱戈拉斯本来就很少会用到它。  
瑟兰迪尔连袋子都没有打开，他对莱戈拉斯的私人生活的兴趣止步于阿拉贡报告中所说的那些和莱戈拉斯相似的人，但他们隐藏太深，不露痕迹。贸然打开他人的电脑终归是不道德的，这样的谴责对瑟兰迪尔来说并没有任何伤害，可他还是不想去碰。  
这大概是出于对莱戈拉斯的一种尊重吧。  
六点钟也还没有天亮，外面下着的雪也没有停，瑟兰迪尔计算了一下从第一实验室到安卡思区的距离以及路程花费的时间，决定回一趟办公室就启程。  
途径志愿者们居住的宿舍时他看见接送志愿者的大巴已经到达了，司机靠在座椅的后背上休息，享受着这片刻的安宁。这一趟实验来了十五个人，走的时候却只有十四个人。  
毫无疑问奥克实验室会对这些大学生们使用类似于质询的手段以找出那一名人间蒸发了的学生，瑟兰迪尔并没有什么办法让那些学生们守口如瓶。他们对于奥克实验室的心狠手辣毫无招架之力，只要对方恩威并施加以引诱，莱戈拉斯的名字还是会暴露的，到时候瑟兰迪尔所能做的就只剩下去思考如何面对高层的暴怒，以及交出莱戈拉斯了。安卡思区藏不了莱戈拉斯多久，那只是一个短暂存在的盲区，伴随着志愿者们的无心之失变成致命的一击。  
在今天他们就要回到大学内了，奥克实验室必定会以最快的速度拦截他们，然后带走。  
这种推测并非出自瑟兰迪尔的胡思乱想，而是他对奥克实验室的作风的认识。说句不好听的，第一实验室和奥克实验室同样都是为达目的不择手段，不过第一实验室更加谦和有礼而且有一条若隐若现的底线，而奥克实验室则是彻底的不惜代价不顾一切，疯狂地令人望而却步。  
带着这样的想法瑟兰迪尔走回了自己的办公室，一片狼藉的桌面和书架上被打乱的文件夹都显示昨天那一场搜查所带来的恶果。这让他的心情变得烦躁，却找不到泄愤口。凭借着白卡权限就如此胆大包天地去翻动第一实验室负责人的各种记录，张扬肆意地任由纸张在室内散乱一地，一步一步地挑战着瑟兰迪尔的忍耐极限。他的耐心一点也不好，特别是对于这种人。  
瑟兰迪尔有些明白为什么昨天晚上埃尔隆德又发信息好心地提醒他不要动怒，尤其是走进办公室之后。  
他站在门口，努力平息内心反应的愤怒，面无表情地拿起放在写字板上面的军用粮食袋。  
现在实验室各层都没有什么人，和这座城市一样安然沉浸在梦乡中，仅有寥寥几个被调过来值班的研究人员。办公室外则没有人了，实验小组面临解散是不争的事实了，被收起来的紧急资料也许是放到了埃尔隆德那儿，其他地方只剩下碎纸机里的碎片一般的纸条，像是来不及彻底销毁。  
拿着这么多东西在实验室内行走必然会引人注目，瑟兰迪尔再度走了另一条平日里不会启用的通道，平安无事地抵达了地下停车场。  
进出第一实验室都要留下记录，在中央控制室里抹去记录对瑟兰迪尔来说轻而易举，捏造也不成问题。问题是该如何掩盖那块在手臂上的芯片的记录，这是他终生关心的问题，他绝不会让自己的行踪被写成某些“不正常”的字眼，因此早已做了许多不光彩的工作。他破坏了芯片的内部工作机制，设定了自动的程度来生成正常的形成，并且每一天都会经过他的审核后才会上交到终端。  
这听起来就像是恐怖分子的所作所为，却又被帝国内尖端的科学家玩弄得出神入化。  
那台地下停车场的自动读卡器读取了瑟兰迪尔的权限卡，打开大门让他出去了。

天刚微微亮，到处都因为白雪而披上了日光的色彩，犹如任人涂抹的空白画布。城市干道上车辆寥寥，最多见到的都是运送物资的货车，他们刚刚从火车站出来，正准备送到这个国家的中心，确保一天的供应能够满足人们的日常需要。虽然事实上这只是口头上的说法罢了，总有人的利益会被牺牲掉以换取其他人的利益的完好，这取决于权势的高低，也就是那张代表着身份的权限卡。  
安卡思区的历史上出过两位拿到灰卡权限的人，其中之一就是瑟兰迪尔，他并不以此而感到自豪，准确的说这不能给他带来任何的荣誉感，而那些崇敬与赞美都是无用的废话浪费着他的时间。  
安卡思区像一幅地图刻在了他的脑子里，找到以前的家的路几乎是下意识的。道路两旁没什么改变，依旧带着荒芜的气息，关门没多久的酒吧显出一片门可罗雀的局面，和一般的萧条没什么不同。但这里是首都的权贵人士最不愿意涉足的地方，哪怕是军队也不会轻易地插手这里的事物。安卡思区是一个特殊化的存在，好像和这个国家一起存活着，被绑在了一起，却又努力地撇清关系。  
从第一实验室去安卡思区一小时的路程刚刚好，不多不少。此时这是黑夜的终点，倒在街头的醉鬼们也应该清醒了，然后摇摇晃晃地回家或是去上班。到处弥漫着烈酒的味道，直冲人的鼻孔涌入肺部，拌着冰冷的空气在不断搅动。  
瑟兰迪尔的后备箱里永远有一箱子满满的口罩和手套，干净洁白，经过了多次的消毒，能够有效地隔开空气里的尘土。他一如既往地走下了车从后备箱里拿出三个口罩三双手套，非常形式主义地戴好，确保没有问题才去那后座上的军用面包以及透明塑料袋子里的笔记本电脑。  
走在街头让他看起来有点怪，不俗的衣着都在说明他不是这个区内的人，可口罩和手套却又增添了几分奇特的感觉。  
这里没有监控眼，从某个意义上来讲，的确如此。因为所有监控眼刚刚安上去就被无名人物破坏了，重复尝试重复如此，就算二十四小时的警备也难以免于破坏的命运。到了后来政府就放弃了安卡思区的治安，转而采用暴力镇压，这的确带来了很好的效果，却也拖累很多无辜的青少年们平白无故的入狱了，而他们的家人都不知道。瑟兰迪尔喜欢这个行之有效的方法，换作是他也会这这么做，纵然他的野心止步于此。  
房子在安卡思区很不起眼，倘若是不熟悉的人，会在众多外表相似的房子中迷路，努力分辨着细微的不同之处。这难不倒瑟兰迪尔，他在此长大，无论是憎恨还是热爱，他都对这里了若指掌。  
家门的牌子还留着他的姓氏，意思是还有主人活着。总有那么几个不知天高地厚的流浪汉会闯入房子里意图据为己有，这房子没有安装任何的警报器和监控器，保留着原来的全貌，连锁都是最原始的款式，并非电脑操控。只要瑟兰迪尔离开了，这就变成了敞开大门的、热情好客的公共宿舍了，虽然瑟兰迪尔一点也不愿意。  
门没有上锁，瑟兰迪尔拧开门时轻微地皱了皱眉，搞不清楚莱戈拉斯为什么没有锁门，和那些流浪汉一样的作风。  
军用面包和干粮加起来并不重，同时又要拿着笔记本电脑就有些难度了。锁生锈了的门打开还废了一番力气，他几乎是踹开的，一点也不介意会不会吵到莱戈拉斯。这就像是瑟兰迪尔根深蒂固以及无可更改恶劣行为，从他少年时代就已成型，现在更是变成了下意识的动作了。  
响声一时作起，而瑟兰迪尔看着那些被拆掉了防尘套的的家具，又注意到地面上的反光，微微怔了一会儿。简直是令人感动的整洁。  
厨房的桌子不知道多久没有清洗过了，瑟兰迪尔走了多久，应该就有多久。按照他的估计，应该是很难把上面积聚的污渍擦去的，但今天他看到的，是光亮如新的桌面，上面还有水痕在慢慢的蒸发。  
把军用干粮包放在餐桌上后，瑟兰迪尔拿着那台轻薄的笔记本电脑去找莱戈拉斯了。他有些想知道莱戈拉斯会选择哪一间房间作为自己的卧室。  
出乎意料的是三个房间都是空的，没有人，被子依旧被整齐的叠放在一起，床单平整。现在的一切看起来给瑟兰迪尔的感觉是公寓里来了个钟点工，义务的打扫干净后悄无声息地走了。  
“不在了？”他自言自语似地说道，转头又要走下楼梯，好像这件事情并没有让他感到多么惊讶。  
应该说来他做好了莱戈拉斯会趁机逃走的心理准备，他有太多不可控制的地方了，而瑟兰迪尔想要发掘的秘密变成了一剂催化剂，把整件事情往另一个方向发展了。  
笔记本他还拿在手里，思索着该怎么处理这东西。  
走下楼梯的速度并不快，不可避免的再一次在那不牢固的木制楼梯上发出闷闷的声音，他四处望了一会儿，还是想要找一找莱戈拉斯。  
然而奇迹并没有发生。  
莱戈拉斯没有出现在他的眼前，然后用他蹩脚的借口说自己为什么不见了。瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯的每一个谎言都有着天生的敏锐，他只是没有拆穿，包含着一丁点的私心。  
在两地之间的一来一回要花上他两个小时，还要去篡改记录，这对瑟兰迪尔来说一点也不划算。既然找不到莱戈拉斯，那么这些沉重的责任就不在于他了。但瑟兰迪尔并没有如释重负，也没有松一口气，心里反而充满着一种怅然若失的错觉。那几袋子的军用干粮怕是没有吃的机会了，这台笔记本电脑也只是一个幌子。  
这公寓不用一天就恢复了原来幸福温馨的模样，然后继续空荡荡的，任凭冷风闯入它的内里肆虐。  
还有一个半小时第一实验室就要进入工作时间了，瑟兰迪尔剩下的时间还很充裕，他完全可以利用这半个小时来寻找莱戈拉斯。灰卡权限能够临时调动为第一实验室服务的安全部队，那大多数时候都是为了抓回逃走的实验野兽或是保护某一种特殊的资料，瑟兰迪尔没有使用过这样离奇的权力，但也是一种身份的昭示。  
冷清的街头只剩下雪，一脚踩下去就能看到印子，但只有他自己的脚印，由此他推测莱戈拉斯走了也有两三个小时了，估计都能够出城了。  
路边唯一营业的一辆流动餐车，店主在车内绞尽脑汁地想着怎么把自己弄回来的军用面包和饼干做成美味佳肴以招揽顾客。现在还没有到人流高峰期，而安卡思区也不会停留太久，毕竟客人太少了。瑟兰迪尔摸了摸自己的肚子，饥饿感充斥着他的体内，这种感觉伴随他很多年了。埃尔隆德买回来的军用面包被丢在了餐桌上，瑟兰迪尔对那些又黑又硬的石头一样的东西没有任何食欲，因此也就随手丢下了。唯有笔记本电脑他还拿着，透明塑料袋与手套产生了轻微到完全可以忽略不计的摩擦力，逼迫他加大力气防止那些东西掉到积雪里。  
-  
莱戈拉斯每一天都在坚持晨跑，从一百五十年前开始，就再也没有中断过了。这说出来都能打破世界记录了，可惜的是没有人会相信。坚持对于精灵来说并不仅仅是几十年如一日，而是几百年，几千年的重复。那样的日子枯燥而又平淡无奇，像是永远倒映着晴朗天空的平静水面，早就失去了自己的生命力。  
到底为什么会有这样的坚持，连他自己也不记得了。城市里没有森林的广阔与清新，而是一片片拔地而起的钢筋水泥，指向天空，带着挑衅的姿态。而森林是沉默的，无声地接受着太阳的光辉、温柔或是狂野的风、坠落到泥土中的雨水，承载着众多生灵的命运并与之融为一体。莱戈拉斯很怀念在森林中自由奔跑的昔日，那时密林还在精灵王的庇护之下，纵然黑暗步步紧逼，密林王国却还在和平之下，欢歌笑语从未停息，征战杀伐也少有发生。而他就在那一段美好的时光里，作为密林的王子，感受着这来之不易的一切——这都仰赖于他父亲的力量。  
区分过去与现在，森林与城市也许并不困难，甚至十分容易，却又残酷得难以置信。莱戈拉斯不会把他遇到的这么多的瑟兰迪尔和精灵王弄混，他们的区别太大了，容貌的未曾改变并不能说明什么，因为岁月流转，皱纹还是会出现，他们的脊背会不如以往那般挺直，话语也收起了锋芒。而美好的记忆会长埋尘土之下，被将要生长出来的花草掩去。  
同样的，城市永远比不上森林，它们的意义不同。陷入城市之中如同陷入一张网，再也走不出去，只能束手就擒。每一个精灵都发现了自己此时此刻的尴尬处境，他们试着去适应这样的日子，这已经有很多年了，但终归还是想念他们的国度与那些只有自己记得的传说与歌谣。  
在城市错综复杂的街道间奔跑与森林里大不相同，莱戈拉斯能看到很多不同模样的人，各自行色匆匆，顶着压力继续向前。有些人会友善地和他打招呼，而这一份善意会给莱戈拉斯带来好心情。  
进入帝国大学之前莱戈拉斯喜欢绕着中央公园的湖畔跑，那里总有许许多多的人，热闹非凡彼此都在驱散陌生人的孤独。此后他改为在帝国大学占地辽阔的体育馆里跑步，时不时也会使用跑步机，但那一点也不好玩，是真真切切地考验着自己的意志力。而最近莱戈拉斯的晨跑计划改成了第一实验室宿舍楼下的空地，他绕着跑了好多好多圈，直到早餐时间到了，他才停下来。  
这个计划今天又做了一些改变，他重回了安卡思区，想起了以前给自己规划的路线，又出门了。其中他还加上了一些必须要去的地方，购置换洗衣物以及必备的防身武器。那些店主不知道换了多少次了，完全不认得莱戈拉斯，以为他是某个小帮派的成员，初出茅庐不谙世事，张口漫天要价。莱戈拉斯想到自己身上没有现金，掏出格洛芬德尔给他的卡也不在意花了多少钱。金钱对精灵来说是无用之物，他们与世俗的凡人区别正在于此。但这个区别越来越小了，因为他们也生活在人类的世界里，不能免俗。  
买回来的小刀被莱戈拉斯放进了贴身的口袋里，不会随着跑步而上下晃动，他把心里列出来的清单都解决后，就想着再跑一圈回去了。  
对于瑟兰迪尔所说的“明天早上”莱戈拉斯还是有些疑惑的，这个概念不太清楚，等瑟兰迪尔固然是好但也很不好，还不如事先出去好了。  
他按照原来的路线跑到了西边的马路上，战争另马路变成了秩序井然的人行道，宽敞了不少，连城市的空气质量也有所改善。像极了两百多年前的某个国家的首都，陷入了一片寂静，什么也听不到。  
有一辆车是停在路边的，那让莱戈拉斯稍稍有些在意，等他走进，心里就明白了。这样的车辆只在第一实验室有，车身的隐蔽处还写着第一实验室的缩写，车位并不张扬地贴着LOGO。很显然，第一实验室里会来安卡思区的人只有瑟兰迪尔，也只有他有理由过来。  
意识到自己可能造成误会的晨跑后莱戈拉斯转头抄近路去找瑟兰迪尔，祈祷着他不要走那么快，免得见不到自己。这样并不算是错过，顶多只能算是一场不合时宜的、没有得到实现的会面罢了。  
精灵不会在雪上留下自己的脚印，再快也不会。莱戈拉斯默默计算了一下自己最近要多久可以回到去，得出的结论是三分钟。还是有些过分的长了。  
巧合的是，瑟兰迪尔刚刚锁上门，在餐车前停了一会，选了最昂贵的热狗面包。似乎也只有那个可以吃了。  
店主问这位带口罩的先生是不是感冒了，还需不需要一杯热咖啡？  
在这样寂静的天里，特别是在安卡思区，能有一位客人不容易。这位客人相当特殊，叫他新生探究的想法，但最终转化为关心。  
摇摇头后瑟兰迪尔拒绝了店主的好意，餐车咖啡相比于其他的餐厅要便宜一些，他也并非负担不起，只是单纯的不喜欢。他喜欢喝酒，喝得酩酊大醉，然后倒在沙发里等着第二天的日出和日落。但经常他只看见了第二天夜里的星空，让他时空错乱，慌忙地去找手机确认日期。  
店主把还冒着热气的热狗面包放进纸袋里，满脸笑容地递给瑟兰迪尔，还和他攀谈起来。话题无非是今日的天气与战争的局势，瑟兰迪尔觉得这些话题没有什么好说的，被说了一次又一次，却从来不会按照你猜测的方向发展，只是重复的超乎你的预计。  
一手拿着笔记本电脑的瑟兰迪尔只好腾出右手接过发烫的热狗面包，想到自己上一次吃这玩意已经有好几年了，当时还狠狠地骂了那个偷工减料的厨师，脸上的表情生动不已，至今历历在目。  
吃东西必定要摘下口罩，瑟兰迪尔也如此。他面临觉得总会同最短的时间去思索，权衡利弊后就坦然面对。  
戴口罩进安卡思区只是他个人的心结与怪癖，并不能让他心情愉悦或是感觉身心舒畅，仅仅只是一种治愈后遗症的方法。摘下口罩后瑟兰迪尔就拿起来吃了，发现店主的手艺还不错，漫不经心地夸了两句。  
店主一听就笑了起来，说：“先生，您可真别说，哪怕是再差的原料，在我手里，都是一等一的好吃！卖得可好了！”他同时还滔滔不绝地介绍了餐车里的其他食物，投叹了口气说如果没有战争还会有更多的生意、更多的客人，也就不用到处找客人了。  
他说：“先生，您可是我们今天的第一个客人啊。”  
不知何时已不下雪了，却又没有要融化的迹象，这样的日子并不算寒冷，只是有着某种彻骨的寒意从脚底一直往上窜。  
听着店主的话瑟兰迪尔漫无目的地看着街上少数的行人，他们都在日复一日的奔波劳累。  
“我是第一个客人？”他咬着热狗面包，说得口齿不清。  
“没错啊！你是第一个。”店主点点头，说得很爽快。他有一个大嗓门，叫起来能把人的耳朵震聋，语调保持着乐观向上的欢快。  
“也许是唯一一个吧，在这里。”  
瑟兰迪尔的印象中，安卡思区的人很少会吃早餐，这已经成了一种群体的习俗了，而每一个人都恪守这个传统。他们更喜欢在阳光猛烈的早上美美睡上一觉，真正的生活开始于日落之后的天黑。也因此，早餐店在安卡思区几乎没有市场，一来是抵抗不住流氓无赖的敲诈勒索，二来是市场太小竞争激烈，永远也比不过那些提供烈酒的酒吧和餐馆。  
听到这句话店主有些沮丧地低下头，他也认识到了这个事实，却还满怀希望地想着能有另一位客人，让他开启幸运的一天。  
“不，先生。我想……也许你错了。”  
忽然之间，正在清洗盘子的店主严肃地对瑟兰迪尔说道。后者正在把面包的最后一块咀嚼干净，脸上的表情看不清楚，转过身去，目光顺着店主所指向的方向望去。  
从东边跑过来的莱戈拉斯额头上有着微微的汗水，不断沿着脸颊滑过，他的身影在太阳下变得模糊，瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛，不知如何描述自己的感受。他想，自己应该是忘了莱戈拉斯喜欢晨跑这件事情了，不过现在已经没那么的重要了。  
“早安，教授。”莱戈拉斯停在他的面前，有些喘气，脸色微红，剧烈运动过后大多如此。  
“早安，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔倒是很平静，心中稍稍一些惊喜。他没想到莱戈拉斯对自己保留有这样的信任。  
“您是在买早餐吗？”莱戈拉斯没有做出某种巧合相遇的表情，事实上他与瑟兰迪尔对此心照不宣，双方都保持缄默。他往餐车的窗口望去，色狼斑斓的招牌上还有许多的可口的事物的图片，叫人也忍不住点上一份。  
“没错。老板的热狗面包很不错。”瑟兰迪尔随即对站在车内的店主说，“请再来一份热狗面包。”  
笑着的店主却故作埋怨地说：“我一天只能做五六个热狗面包，热狗都买不到了。先生您就点了两份了。”话虽如此，可他却一脸的高兴。  
“莱戈拉斯，你可以试试。”  
“当然，我很期待。”  
并肩站立在街头的他们听着风声，瑟兰迪尔看着街道上的积雪。自己来时留下的脚印和莱戈拉斯的脚印混在一起，一方急促而另一方不紧不慢，像是在履行每日的饭后散步的艺术。  
等待下一份面包还有几分钟，瑟兰迪尔想了想，问：“你是去跑步了吧？”  
“是啊。”莱戈拉斯摸摸头，似乎有些腼腆，和大多数大学生一样，“然后我看到门口有脚印，想是您来了。我怕自己失约又追出来找您了。”  
不知何时莱戈拉斯对说谎有了自己的一套心得，他不会再在于瑟兰迪尔对话时结结巴巴磕磕碰碰，反而流畅自然，模样让自己都能相信自己经历的虚构的故事。他自然是没有进入到房子里了，只是到了门口他就沿着白的积雪上面的脚印去找瑟兰迪尔了，像他以前在森林中追逐猎物。这个比喻一点也不恰当，当某个程度上他运用了猎人的技能，只是为了赶上见到瑟兰迪尔。  
“我看到房子打扫的很干净……”瑟兰迪尔把目光从莱戈拉斯的脸上转移到餐车的招牌内，那里许多的事物都已经不能供应了，“花了不少力气吧？你只要好好休息就行了。”  
提起房子里的干净整洁，莱戈拉斯愣了愣，然后说：“我觉得房子太脏了，所以就去找拖把了……但没想到就顺手擦干净桌子和柜子。不过有些地方我还没来得及。”瑟兰迪尔公寓内的居住环境令莱戈拉斯神经，他没想到的瑟兰迪尔把房子弃置不理这么久了，随便哪个地方轻轻一抹都是灰尘。  
“没那个必要，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔的声音在此刻的街头格外清晰，“我又不缺钟点工。”  
这样表达关心的方法被瑟兰迪尔拒之千里，那间房子里有着他许许多多的过去，任意的改变都无法接受，而他同时也不愿意回到这里。  
“非常抱歉，是我乱动您的东西了。”莱戈拉斯下头，埋怨自己一时的鲁莽。只要是个瑟兰迪尔有关的事情，失去判断力和理智永远都是轻而易举的。  
然而金发教授并没有批评他，而是结果了店主给他的热狗面包，随后塞到莱戈拉斯的手里，说：“不，我没有责怪你。我更想和你说的是，如果以后你要离开，最好留一张条子给我。”  
“以后？”莱戈拉斯呆呆地看着瑟兰迪尔，没有留意手上温度过高的面包，好像手心也感受不到那源源不断的滚烫触感。  
“是的，以后。”瑟兰迪尔也重复了一遍，开始朝着房子的方向走去，“每隔两三天我回来看看你，确保你的安全。顺便辅导你的学习。有问题吗？”  
语罢瑟兰迪尔微微偏过头，嘴角带着似有若无的笑意，和温暖的阳光融为一体。  
“不不不，我没有意见，也没有问题。”莱戈拉斯急忙摇头。  
他看见了瑟兰迪尔一直抓在手上的笔记本电脑，认得那就是自己和瑟兰迪尔说的那一台。奇怪的是被装在了类似证物袋的透明袋子里，接近真空，被放的非常好。  
瑟兰迪尔也了解莱戈拉斯的反应是为什么，他把笔记本电脑也放在莱戈拉斯的手里，说得若无其事：“刚才我找不到你，就准备找个地方扔了。”  
“幸好我经过了这里。”莱戈拉斯笑笑，把笔记本抱在怀里，继续扮演着这一场“巧合”中的角色。而瑟兰迪尔不置可否，和他一起走回了房子。  
期间莱戈拉斯问他：“教授，今天您不去学校也不去实验室吗？”  
“我会回去的。”看了看手表后瑟兰迪尔神色如常，仿佛时间并不紧迫，从容不迫道：“我还要安顿好你。”


	17. Chapter 17

愈演愈烈的战争在人们的生活中以强硬的姿态出现，并且改变了原本美好的一切。一遍一遍的去道德化教育让天真美好的孩子们失去了善恶的判断，嗜血地渴望着胜利与光荣。大街小巷都能看到征兵海报，无论这场战争正义与否，为国捐躯永远都已经成为了一种标准，催促着 过路行人把自己的最后一滴血献给国家。  
莱戈拉斯总会被贴在墙上残破不全的征兵海报吸引注意力，却又不会对此产生任何的光荣感。他曾经是密林的王子，不论怎样，战争都必须参与，无法置身事外。但如今不同了，他是一个与这个国家无关的存在，精灵们都是如此，他们不受束缚，不受保护，自由自在而又担惊受怕。  
在安卡思区这里，征兵海报上无可避免地被胡乱的涂鸦遮盖了原本的样子，豪气干云被涂改得让人啼笑皆非，连军人的面目也看不清了，足以看出安卡思区对这个国家的藐视。瑟兰迪尔观察到莱戈拉斯的目光，对此他早就见怪不怪了，政府从来没有在安卡思区如愿以偿过，以前没有，现在也不会，以后更不会。这已经成了安卡思区居民们的一种默契，逃犯与流亡者化作一个钢铁般的整体，无声而又僵硬地抵抗着所有来自高层的压力，继续维持原样，在酒精的浸泡中腐烂。  
他向莱戈拉斯讲述安卡思区的某些称不上是风俗习惯的惯例，想起什么就说什么，没有任何的前后关系。而莱戈拉斯则沉默地听着，尽职尽责地扮演者听众的角色，还小心翼翼地在雪地上留下脚印。  
积雪的街道走到尽头并不漫长，莱戈拉斯尽量走慢，假装自己全神贯注地听着瑟兰迪尔的话。事实上也的确如此。  
教授说起了这场战争的战局：僵持不下的角逐还有那些开向战场的坦克与飞机、即将启用的海军王牌部队、某些传说中的神秘计划。虽然并非军方内部人员，瑟兰迪尔却能够了解到一定的内幕，莱戈拉斯不确定瑟兰迪尔说的真假，记下后试图去分析里面蕴藏情报价值。  
真奇怪，他明明不是特工也不是间谍，而是一位尊贵的王子与英勇的战士，现在却要对接近他的每一个人类都心怀提防，就连他所爱的人都要上百遍地思索话语的真假。  
谈论的第三个话题是莱戈拉斯最关心的，不知是瑟兰迪尔的有意提及还是无心之失，他随口就问莱戈拉斯是否听说过另一个实验室，还把名字拼写了一遍，好奇地等待着莱戈拉斯的反应。  
而莱戈拉斯只是微微偏过头，没有留露出任何的不安情绪，反而装作苦思冥想了一会儿，说：“抱歉，教授，我对这个实验室不了解。听同学说过几次，但没有怎么了解过。”  
瑟兰迪尔似笑非笑地看着他，仿佛早就预料到这样的答案了。  
“那是个很讨人厌的实验室。”他如实表达了自己的厌恶，直白而毫不犹豫，“哪一天被取消了，我可要好好庆祝一番。”  
“……为什么？”  
“我想你也不会喜欢你的竞争对手吧？”  
“还好吧……”莱戈拉斯看着手里被咬到一半的热狗面包，忽然想起，在战争时期物资奇缺，这里又怎么会有热狗面包这一类的昂贵食物？最匪夷所思的是，只有瑟兰迪尔一位客人，而教授一脸的见怪不怪，好像早就知道会是这样子。  
“你可以去查查他们，会发现很多很有趣的现象。”瑟兰迪尔挑起眉毛，手里还拿着莱戈拉斯的笔记本电脑，另一只手插在大衣的口袋里，隐隐露出手套的白色边缘。  
这种接近于明示的暗示莱戈拉斯当然明白，他表情奇怪地点点头，什么也不说。有时候和瑟兰迪尔走在一起，莱戈拉斯会搞不清楚自己的身份，他总是尽心尽力地扮演着自己的角色，不断变换，不断去适应。却总会希望自己还是那一位密林王国的王子，而瑟兰迪尔就走在他的前面，与他进行的交谈只是闲来无事的一时兴起，背后没有阴谋也没有试探，单纯地接近于撩拨。  
过了许久，快要走到公寓门口了，莱戈拉斯说：“您这算是一种偏见么？”  
“当然不，”瑟兰迪尔看着他，愣了一会儿，随后笑了出声，眼神闪烁，“这仅仅是我个人的看法。”  
莱戈拉斯不敢去问那一具在解剖室里的尸体和第一实验室是什么关系，虽然聊了这么久他还是想要把话题转到这个方向，但与之有关的瑟兰迪尔都避而不谈，而是一直在说那个奥克实验室。同样的，瑟兰迪尔也没有提到铭牌被扯下来的事情，这关乎莱戈拉斯的秘密，他没必要现在就生硬地揭开他和莱戈拉斯之间的一层膜，那对谁都没好处。  
“这是你的笔记本电脑，我帮你拿回来了。”他把笔记本电脑第给莱戈拉斯，回头看了一眼亮起来的天空。  
“您不进去了吗？”莱戈拉斯怔了一阵子，“您才刚来啊。”  
“不用了，东西我都放在里面了。就在餐桌上。”  
“那……”莱戈拉斯看着教授，自己站在台阶上，欲言又止：“您还会来吗？”  
“过几天吧。我会给你带点面包什么的。现在也只能买到这个了。”瑟兰迪尔从口袋里掏出一个新的口罩，重新戴上，再度遮住了半张脸，只露出眼睛，朝他眨了眨。  
有些局促的莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔快走了，想了想，又问：“那……您什么时候来？还是早上吗？……我什么时候……才……可以走？”  
这样的问题对瑟兰迪尔都充满了不确定，而莱戈拉斯这么问也不过是为了拖延时间。算下来他还有许多的机会去见到瑟兰迪尔，并不需要担心这样的问题，也不需要去思考他们的会面会是如何光景。但看着瑟兰迪尔快走了，他的心里有那么一丝不舍，缠住了手脚，重复着这些无意义的字句。  
“也许是早上，也许是晚上吧。我给你的手机还拿着吗？”瑟兰迪尔提起不久前他给莱戈拉斯的手机，是采用了某种先进技术，能够避开窃听与追踪的产品。讽刺的是他们中的每一个人都因为猜疑而无权使用，唯一弄得的那一台还是有某些编程错误的废弃品，经过见不得光的维修后流入了他的手中，成为了的一员。  
“还在。我放在了包里。”  
“我会发信息告诉你的，如果我来找你。”  
“那我什么时候……安全？”莱戈拉斯斟酌许久，还是说不出一句完整的话。  
转过身的瑟兰迪尔听到这句话后又回过头来，面容由于背光而变得朦胧，产生了叫人晕眩的错觉，“这是我我无法回答你的问题，但我们是在保护你。”并且监控你。这是瑟兰迪尔尚未说出口也不会说出口的后半句，莱戈拉斯理应心知肚明。  
剩下的话语不多，无非是告别时的话。遍布在他们身边的监控器灯关一闪一闪，不知是记下了还是没记下，而瑟兰迪尔是只是毫不在意地离开了，又按照原来的方向。算起来，今天他这么走了好多次了，也许以后还要这么来回。  
-  
第一实验室的会议不多，但因为多了强敌奥克实验室，决策层之间的大小会议便多了起来，尤其是在这几天。除了埃尔隆德以外，还有其他的决策层等着瑟兰迪尔会来。按道理来说，他们并没有插手也不愿意去插手瑟兰迪尔的实验，而是统一战线一致对外，但这其中的难度多么的大，大家也是清楚的。  
在最后两分钟赶到会议室的瑟兰迪尔一走进去就对埃尔隆德说：“一切都安顿好了。”  
心领神会的埃尔隆德点点头，安心了一些，然后开始了会议。  
林林总总的无用的财务报告或是昨天受到的某些警告都被直接跳过来了，埃尔隆德所说的和瑟兰迪尔想的一样，“首相要求我们交出参与实验者的名单，他们核对到少了一个人。还要审问志愿者。”  
这正是瑟兰迪尔所担心的，他不能篡改人们的记忆，莱戈拉斯总会给人留下印象，一直以来努力避免的也终究会发生。  
“大家有什么建议吗？”埃尔隆德环顾在座的几位，他们共事多年了，遇到什么难题都相互帮助，今日也是如此。  
而此刻在座无不面面相觑，给出的解决办法无非是添加一个不存在的名字，扰乱视线。但没有人说怎么解决志愿者们的口供，只要让奥克实验室的人见到志愿者们，那么他们之前的所有努力就会土崩瓦解，什么都不剩下，还要面临着来自首相的责罚以及科学院众人的唾弃。  
其中有一位说：“我们能不能以保护志愿者的名义销毁所有的名单？抢在命令正式下达之前把志愿者们送回去？”  
设想的很不错，但实施的可能性接近于零。瑟兰迪尔在心里默默评价道，他没有直接地说出自己的话，毕竟对方也是被他拖进泥水里的，他本来是无辜的，还能坐享第一实验室高层的名义过上无忧的生活。  
“志愿者们不是现在就准备走了吗？”忽然有人没头没脑地来了一句。  
“没错，一个小时后正式送回帝国大学。”埃尔隆德点头，眼神有些担忧，“如无意外，奥克实验室的人会半路拦下车子……或者直接闯进来不给他们走。”这无疑是最坏的设想，却也最后可能。无疑，奥克实验室如果真的这么做，那就不仅仅是冒犯了，而是侵犯，简直令人发指。奈何白卡权限摆在那儿，瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德的灰卡权限于事无补。  
在绝对的权力阶层面前，哪怕是临时赋予的权限，也足够将低一级者碾压至死。  
“还有一个小时？”瑟兰迪尔确定性地再问了一遍。  
“对。”负责此事的另一位高层点头，眉头都皱了起来，“司机还在等着，说志愿者们收拾了好久。难道他们就不会提前准备吗？”最后一句话与其说是责难不如说是苦恼之下的抱怨，坦白来说他们应该对志愿者们宽容一些。因为他们本不该来到第一实验室参加这个陷阱，更加不该陷入泥潭。他们都不知道前方等待着自己的是什么，还以为能够平安回到学校，带着参加试验获得的食物。  
总归还是让人内疚的。  
“昨天奥克的人见过他们了吗？”瑟兰迪尔问。  
坐在主席位置的埃尔隆德倒是回答了：“见过了，不过我们的人拦着不给他们带走。”  
“志愿者们的反应怎么样？我是说，当他们见到奥克实验室的人的时候，害怕吗？”瑟兰迪尔抓着放在桌面上的笔，看起来心不在焉，百无聊赖地玩弄着那支签字笔，似乎对构成内部结构的弹簧很感兴趣。  
这下子谁也答不上来，他们都不了解当时的情况。埃尔隆德把林迪尔叫了进来，让他把昨天的工作人员找过来，这起码要花上五六分钟。期间瑟兰迪尔还在玩着笔，他一直都这副模样，大家都一起工作那么多年了，早就习惯了他的态度，也把注意力放在了面前的文件夹的资料上。  
过了一会儿几名年轻的工作人员走了进来，看了一眼坐在他们面前的诸位决策层成员，紧张又局促地不知道他们要问些什么，有些人还攥着袖口，低下头，以为他们是要责备昨天的失职。察觉到这一点的埃尔隆德首先开口了，以非常亲和而又让人安心的语气：“亲爱的同事们，不用担心，我们并不是过来追究你们的责任的。我们只是想问几个小问题，回答完毕后你们就可以回去继续工作了。”  
听完这句话他们都放心了不少，但还是有些人在窃窃私语交流着对这句话的看法。一向对这样嘈杂的场景厌恶的瑟兰迪尔皱眉“啧”了一声，冷冷地扫了一眼那几个工作人员，其中有不少人他还认得。被瑟兰迪尔看了一眼后他们顿时噤若寒蝉，深知他的怒火有多可怕，忐忑地等着埃尔隆德把问题说出来。  
“是这样的，昨天……发生了一些不好的事情，我想大家都知道。那我也不拐弯抹角了，”埃尔隆德双手搭在一起，抬起头来看着站着的工作人员，“奥克实验室的人被你们拦下了，志愿者们有看到他们吗？”  
接下来是短暂的静默，大家都在回忆着昨天发生的事情，然而没有人回答。  
室内唯一的声音便是瑟兰迪尔按下笔帽时发出的响声，那是他不耐烦的预告，高层们熟悉他的一言一行，这是一种警告，告诫着对方不要取消磨他的耐心。  
工作人员们你看着我我看着他，支支吾吾地回想着，终于过了十几秒后，有人说话了：“奥克实验室的人是直接越过我们的，他们把训练馆的大门……踢坏了……安保人员也不敢上去……志愿者们都被吓坏了，躲在安保人员的身后，还问我们……发生了什么事情。但我们也不清楚……请示上级也没有回音……不知道是怎么回事……有些人粗暴地抓住志愿者就往外走，幸好的是训练官们及时赶到，把他们拦下来了……女生有的被吓哭了，有的就一动不动，呆住了……”  
断断续续的话语并不妨碍决策层成员们想想当时的场景，那对他们来说可能没什么，可是对未经世事的大学生们就非常可怕了，说不定会留下阴影。深谙此事的埃尔隆德又问道：“你们安排了辅导员没有？这可能会造成不好的影响。”  
另一人赶忙点头，说：“事后我们就叫来了辅导员了。奥克实验室的人守在门口不给他们进去……大声斥责也没用……”他作出无奈的表情，摊手说道。  
“所以……你们是怎么解决的？”瑟兰迪尔终于放下了签字笔，转过椅子，正对着他们。  
“我们……我们……”顿了一会儿，刚刚在说话的人深呼一口气，继续说道：“我们打开了警报。”  
所谓的警报并非只有尖锐的鸣笛，第一实验室的警戒程度远非其他的普通实验室或是研究机构可以与之相提并论的，他们的警报会引来大批安保人员，同时室内的微型武器会启动，扫描陌生面孔并被瞄准。志愿者们不必担心这个问题，他们进入第一实验室时已经获得了安全认可，而奥克实验室的人只有进入许可，被认定为产生威胁时一样会被瞄准。按照这种情况下去，就算奥克实验室的搜查员们因此受伤了，也无法怪罪到第一实验室的头上，因为他们的粗暴恶劣的行为本来已经不符合规定了，加上缺少某些必要的权限与自以为是的白卡赋予，遭到如此结果也是意料之中。  
“他们有人受伤了吗？”  
“没有，他们往后退了。辅导员进来了。”回答者摇摇头，神情说不清是什么，掺杂着愤怒与不甘，还有轻而易见的蔑视。  
“按照你的说法，志愿者们都被吓到了，对吧？”听完一大段话后，瑟兰迪尔进行了总结，在会议里他总是充当着这样的角色，然后言简意赅地说出了关键所在。  
被问到的中人们都不约而同的点头，又怕瑟兰迪尔接下来会问什么问题。  
“你们在现场。根据你们的观察，你们觉得……志愿者们害怕他们吗？或者说，他们会因此产生不好的印象，对吧？”真是个尖锐的问题。  
“这……”大家又愣住了，不知如何回答。而其他的参加会议者也弄不清瑟兰迪尔要问些什么。  
“说出你们的想法就好了。”埃尔隆德见势不妙，柔声安抚着工作人员们，鼓励他们不用害怕。瑟兰迪尔的不近人情在这种局面会有反效果，而埃尔隆德就要帮他缓解一下这样的情况。  
“应该是的。”为首的人咬咬下唇。  
瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德对视一眼，也没什么想问了。埃尔隆德于是说：“谢谢你们的配合，你们可以回去工作了。昨天你们都做得很好。”  
这相当于一句嘉奖，获得埃尔隆德的嘉奖让他们的小小的兴奋了一会儿，刚才的紧张也少了许多。他们看着埃尔隆德鞠躬感谢他的理解，就走了出去，长长舒了一口气。  
会议室内又回到另外之前的局面，诸位决策人员拧紧眉头，还在困扰于奥克实验室的莽撞行为。  
“我们的心理辅导员一共有多少个？”瑟兰迪尔看着埃尔隆德，一向他都负责心理辅导员方面。  
科研人员面临的压力有多大是可想而知的，为此每一个科研机构都会有专业的辅导员，第一实验室当然也不例外。他们的科研人员比一般的实验室要的多得多，而由于此，心理辅导员也比平常的科研机构要多上许多，但都有埃尔隆德下属的某个小组统一管理。  
埃尔隆德顿了片刻，说：“二十个。”  
“足够了。”瑟兰迪尔浮出一抹笑，叫人捉摸不清，“分出十四个心理辅导员，让他们和志愿者们聊聊。”  
“聊什么？时间都不够了！”在座有人反对瑟兰迪尔这样不顾后果的行为。  
而瑟兰迪尔像是没有听见，又拿起了那一支签字笔转动着，仍旧自顾自地说：“让志愿者们统一口径，假装没有注意到第十五个人。”  
话音落地便吓到了与会者，他们当然不认为这样天真的计划会有多大几率成功，面临奥克实验室的质询会有巨大的压力，就算是专业的科研人员或是心理素质特别好的人也不一定能受得住，更何况是几名大学生？即便如此，心理辅导员也没有能力确保每一个志愿者会配合第一实验室，他们身上充满了不确定性，决非瑟兰迪尔一句话就能够解决的。  
连埃尔隆德也认为这不可信，他摇头否定了瑟兰迪尔的想法。  
“这太困难了，瑟兰迪尔。”  
“既然志愿者们有着统一的心理认知，那为何不先入为主？”瑟兰迪尔偏过头去看埃尔隆德，从某种意义上来说那张英俊的脸上的笑容带着某些阴晴不定的冷酷，“那是非常值得利用的一点。”  
“不，这太冒险了。”  
另一人高声插嘴说道。在第一实验室内决策层成员们讨论时都不会顾及礼节，只要能够找到最好的解决方法，谁又会在乎那没用的礼节呢？他们一开始的气氛还好，到最后总会进化为瑟兰迪尔与他人的冷嘲热讽，埃尔隆德这一脸头疼地看着他们，直到吵到问题的解决方案出来为止。坦白来说，这还不错，而双方也不会互相怪罪。  
“那你有什么办法吗？”瑟兰迪尔反问。  
反对者一时语塞，坐在椅子上无奈地摇头，又看到手表上的秒针一圈一圈地向前走，叹息一声。瑟兰迪尔也理解对方的担忧，他何尝不是呢，但作出决定后的他异常坚定，不会因为某个反对或是不利因素而中途改变。  
“分配十四个人去宿舍楼，尽快。”瑟兰迪尔看着埃尔隆德，获得对方的默许后，对一直站在身后的加里安说道。加里安几乎是不可见地点了头，随后就去下达命令了。  
埃尔隆德虽然心里不认同瑟兰迪尔的这样冒险的行为，但放手一搏未尝不可。  
他们已经被逼到无路可退了。


	18. Chapter 18

*WSC： Wanderers Self-helf Committee  
被简称为“WSC”的自助委员会近两百年来的目标都是保护精灵们的正常生活，隐藏他们的身份，组织统一的迁移还有负责解决诸多人口调查程序带来的麻烦。他们运转的很好，好得几乎让成员们忘记了还有这么一个组织在暗地里运行着，直到前几日格洛芬德尔在他们甚为隐秘的联络网站上发出了二级警报，一下子又把他们扯回了战争的预备状态。二级警报并不需要所有精灵都回来，那只是相对较高的戒备，却又暗示着不好的事情将要发生。  
WSC除了格洛芬德尔和莱戈拉斯，还有另外一位从未离开过中土大陆的女精灵，他们甚少见面。一则为了保护自身的安全，另一则为了保密，敏感的身份会令他们的每一次接触都被记录在案，无论何时何地。  
莱戈拉斯的笔记本电脑被格洛芬德尔改装过，默认会链接网站以接收最新的消息。在他还没来得及打开消息查看全文，就接到了格洛芬德尔的电话。格洛芬德尔的语气是少有的沉重，比很多年前下达命令让莱戈拉斯带头解决安卡思区对他们造成威胁的黑帮组织还要沉重，久违的血腥再度缠绕在他们的身旁，而那些尚未随风逝去的回忆卷土重来，气势汹汹。  
“所以你让我怎么做？”莱戈拉斯拿着手机，躺在床上，微微一抬眼就能看见满是尘雪的窗户上的狭小天空，笔记本电脑就放在手边。  
“我们想让你嵌入奥克实验室的总部，把有关的资料偷回来。”  
“网络上查不到吗？”  
“权限不够，无法进入。”  
“不能伪造？”莱戈拉斯仍旧望着那片天，想起刚走不久的瑟兰迪尔肩上的雪花。  
“他们的最高权限拥有者是四个人，需要同时获得是个最高权限的许可才能进入，哪怕是单独的一个也不能解开。强行突破也没用，数据库太庞大，我们的设备目前无法解读出来。”说出这句话时格洛芬德尔头疼地看着屏幕，钟楼的钟声又响起来了。  
“查得到他们把兽人的档案放到哪里了吗？”坐起身后莱戈拉斯挺了挺腰，意图达到放松的效果，开始根据格洛芬德尔给出的情报构思入侵的计划。  
“线人给了我布置图，我发你，上邮箱。你电脑在吗？”格洛芬德尔才意识到参加实验时莱戈拉斯没有把笔记本电脑带走，这是颇让他苦恼的一点，还想着要不要让人给莱戈拉斯送一台机子临时用着。  
而莱戈拉斯才回过神来，回头望着身后是被他弄出褶皱的床单，带着一股陈年积聚的尘埃的味道。他顿了一会儿，才说：“我拿着电脑，你发给我就好了。”  
“你买了台新的？那登不上网站吧。”格洛芬德尔疑惑道。  
“不，是……瑟兰迪尔给我带的。”提到这个名字，莱戈拉斯总是会迟疑那么一会儿。他很少去称呼瑟兰迪尔，从很久很久之前作为王子时，他就明白直呼国王的名字是不尊重的行为，也是不被允许的僭越。整个王国，没有人有权力喊出国王的名字，连王子也不被允许。当然，莱戈拉斯更喜欢亲密地喊他“Ada”，这个称呼一直没有改变，直至很多年后莱戈拉斯还会不自觉地如此地称呼那些并不算是精灵王的瑟兰迪尔。几乎是下意识的、朦胧之间就说出的语句，既无意义，又满怀追忆。  
很显然，电话那头的格洛芬德尔也愣住了，他弄不清楚这是怎么一回事，莱戈拉斯没有把事情全盘告诉他，他也不会去逼迫莱戈拉斯解释。这是一种信任的默契。  
“你先别登陆！”格洛芬德尔喝止莱戈拉斯下一个动作，啪啪啪地敲着键盘，准备进行远程连接，“让我先检查一下他有没有动手脚。”  
某些方面格洛芬德尔比莱戈拉斯要谨慎的多，他对每一个曾经见过或是未曾见过的人类都怀抱着提防，那些遭遇他很少说给莱戈拉斯听，而莱戈拉斯也很知趣地没有提及。那些组成了他们的不信任与怀疑的元素来自于在这片大陆上的每一日，一点一点地拼成了现在的病态模样。他们对人类已经不是过去的友好善良了，而是猜疑与畏惧，同时又带着一种轻微的优越感，但那已经快要被淹没了。  
“不用吧？我觉得他没有打开过。”莱戈拉斯想制止格洛芬德尔的检查，又想自己其实没有理由，如果瑟兰迪尔真的在电脑里留下了任何的监控设备，那么责任不是他自己可以承担得起的。他只是单纯地认为瑟兰迪尔不会做这些事情而已。  
“为什么？你凭什么？”对方尖锐地提出了问题，让莱戈拉斯无言以对。  
以前格洛芬德尔未尝没有拿莱戈拉斯对瑟兰迪尔的感情开过玩笑，那已经说不上是青涩亦或是难过了，数次轮回折磨着他们直至麻木，痛觉早就伴随着记忆失灵。那些调侃的语句莱戈拉斯也习以为常，不会为此和格洛芬德尔计较，他们在尘世间陪伴着对方，又各自去寻找自己牵挂的所在。而现在，莱戈拉斯保留着的，是那一份王子对国王的忠诚，还有某种羞耻心，混杂在一起后又变成了离奇的自甘堕落似的中毒现象——他对每一世的瑟兰迪尔都迁就宽容地不像样，竭尽所能地去保护瑟兰迪尔的骄傲，仿佛那只是一份易碎品。  
真正的易碎品是精灵的心，而游荡者们，内心早已千疮百孔。  
默然片刻后莱戈拉斯便轻轻咳了一声，再度回避格洛芬德尔的话，也不自在地转移了自己视线。  
“什么时候行动？”他问。  
忙碌着远程检查莱戈拉斯的笔记本电脑的格洛芬德尔本来还想多说上几句的，但既然莱戈拉斯直入正题，他也不必再说什么了。于是敲下回车键后，格洛芬德尔拿起了早就整理好的放在桌子上的计划细则，对着话筒念道：“武器装备我们会在今天之内给你解决，最迟到后天早晨，我们就要拿到资料。”  
“有时间限制？”莱戈拉斯盯着屏幕上的进度条，有些不明白。  
WSC极少布置这样的有限制的任务，除非是有某些特别紧急的状况。莱戈拉斯上一次最危险的任务也没有这样的要求，他有足够的时间去做好准备，把敌人逼近死角，一举歼灭。可很显然，现在的局面令他们处于被动，无处反击。  
“是。只有三天，而且包括今天。”格洛芬德尔冷静地叙述着，不带任何情感色彩。  
两秒之后屏幕上的进度条走到了终点，确认没有问题。莱戈拉斯松了一口气，好像自己赢了一局，证明了瑟兰迪尔毫无恶意，不忘说上一句：“我说他没有动过电脑吧。”  
“这还是不确定，你开着，我再检查一遍。”格洛芬德尔轻微地摇摇头，这个动作也不会被莱戈拉斯看见，他一边浏览着WSC网站上的公告，一边把平面图拖进邮箱的附件里。  
WSC制定计划多数时候是由他和另一者共同参与的，莱戈拉斯从不加入进来，虽然地位相同，却又有着各自的职责。格洛芬德尔主管情报与总体防卫，莱戈拉斯负责清理威胁者，而那位女精灵则藏身于政府之中，提供活动资金，观察着各方动向，这个三角形虽然没有太经常的联系，却又坚不可摧。  
莱戈拉斯想说些什么，喉头却动了动，什么声音也没有发出，只是顺从地让格洛芬德尔再次连接上去了。这意味着他又要抱着电脑枯坐一分钟，也许是两分钟、三分钟，期间他只能和格洛芬德尔聊着计划的细节，提出问题，听格洛芬德尔的解释，然后继续听那冗长的细则。  
早上九点钟的太阳正好把阳光投入到房间的一角，落在许久未动的书桌上，上面什么都没有，被清理的一干二净。那不是莱戈拉斯的杰作，他也不会擅动瑟兰迪尔的东西，只能说明以前房子的主人离开时，就只留下了这些东西。同样的，书柜也是空的，被阳光照到的部分特别的暖和，平日里的冰凉触感也都消退些许，带着一层暖意。  
好像是处于某种原因，瑟兰迪尔刻意抹掉了自己在这间房子里的痕迹，而且他做的很成功。即便是在现在，他回到这里来，也还带着口罩和手套，似乎是不想留下什么，连呼吸出来的浑浊气体也不想留下来。那些过往曾遍布房内的指纹也都不见了，莱戈拉斯猜测，那大概废了瑟兰迪尔很大的力气。还不如推倒重建呢，一了百了。但很多事情不是那简单可以一了百了的。  
“邮件发了么？”摸了摸口袋里刚买回来的武器，莱戈拉斯想到自己还没有试过。  
如今锋利的尖刀已很难构成威胁了，更多先进的武器出现在人类短暂的科技史中，每隔几年就更新换代一次。莱戈拉斯甚至还没有完全学会，就被迫要去学习下一种武器了。弓箭是他最喜欢也最顺手的武器，奈何科技发展，他也只能放下着原始的战斗方法。  
“发了。”格洛芬德尔说得干脆，过了一会儿又说道：“确认了，电脑没问题。”  
“是吗？我就说是这样的，可你不相信我。”莱戈拉斯的话音里染上了轻微的颤音，带着一丝渺不可寻的笑，“这次我可要记住了。”  
格洛芬德尔好像也笑了笑，键盘声停了一下，又继续下去，“随意吧，莱戈拉斯。临时权限卡和装备我会让其他人送过来给你……很快的，今天下午我拿到之后就让他拿给你。你看看接头人的名字和照片……都发给你了。”  
WSC的数据库里储存着现今已知的在这片大陆上的所有精灵的身份资料，用古老的语言记录着他们的姓名和故土，就像是虚构的神话故事。他们之中有的离群索居，不愿意加入也不愿意接受WSC的庇护，而是继续过着原来的生活，对于此，WSC也是尊重的态度，仅仅只是留下了他们的记录。除了WSC以外，还有其他的和他们相似的组织，在不同的地区活动着。由此各个组织组成了一个松散的联盟，可他们却又在紧要关头异常团结。伊露维塔首生子女的血脉维系着他们在这片陌生又熟悉的土地上的每一次呼吸，让他们得以生存下去。  
“确切的钟点数是多少？”莱戈拉斯看着接头人的照片，想来好像见过，他们还一起喝酒了。据说这个精灵的表面身份是一位出纳师，那可真叫人好奇。  
“随时都可以，我们迁就你。”  
“尽快吧，但挑人少的时候来。这里人多眼杂，我也不确定会不会被发现。”  
过了几十年，安卡思去与以往有了很多大的变化，莱戈拉斯也不敢开口和格洛芬德尔说自己现在还很熟习安卡思区，这显然不可能。城市也像是一片森林，以令人惊叹的速度生长着，高楼大厦如同树木枝叶不断地向天空伸展开来，而道路一次次地被修改规划变得如同树根般错综复杂，令那些号称最准确的地图也不敢夸下海口说自己完全了解整个城市的构造。  
“你的地址……是在安卡思区？”格洛芬德尔不用问莱戈拉斯就能确定所在地了，开始进一步精确坐标。  
“是啊，我和你说过了。”  
“你没有。”格洛芬德尔摇头否定了友人的话，“我记得呢，你没有和我说过。昨天晚上你就没有联系我。”  
“昨天有点事情……”莱戈拉斯穿起那对新买回来的拖鞋，非常的舒适，走着路也不会发出太大的声音，倒是很合他的心意。他说：“你还没和我说为什么一定要后天拿给你？”  
“有个不知道真假的消息，很可能是真的吧……你要听听？”格洛芬德尔似有若无地叹了一口气，回想着不久前得到计划大概时和莱戈拉斯同样的疑惑。而那位身居高位的女精灵面不改色地通过视频聊天问格洛芬德尔怎么了，格洛芬德尔是只是慌忙地接受了女士的委托，又想到两个莱戈拉斯现今的处境，提出让莱格拉斯去处理好这件事情。  
“你快说，我听着。”莱戈拉斯稍稍有些不耐烦了，他在房间里走来走去，不顾笔记本屏幕还开着的事实。  
“根据可靠情报，今天会正式发布奥克实验室的药剂大批量生产的许可，而且相对应的特种军队人数也会增加，三天之后会执行。”格洛芬德尔报出了简短的话语，双眼之间隐约悠着点看不清的模糊，“这对我们来说很危险，因为兽人能够批量制造，但是精灵不行，你别想了，莱戈拉斯。”  
而莱戈拉斯只是咬咬牙又下定决心，“新增特种部队是怎么编入军队？”  
“两到三万，归属特种部队管理处。”  
“真可怕。”莱戈拉斯摇头感叹道。  
“不，好戏在后头。”格洛芬德尔故意没有把话说完，而是留下悬念地继续说道：“新增军队的三分之一的都要留下来，就在我们的身边，然后用于维护首都秩序。  
“和我们有什么关系？我相信他们看不出来人类和精灵的区别，并没有必要花这么大力气。”莱戈拉斯对于这一项任务的评价不高，太过繁琐又太过简练，要求直白而不容句话。  
“……好，都没问题。”格洛芬德尔一口答应，又继续忙去了，他和莱戈拉斯的通话一直没有中断，就像莱戈拉斯手机里和不同明星的合照，到最后什么都不剩下，  
“我今晚就进去看看，明天正式执行。你也会去吗？”莱戈拉斯并没有太多的信心满满，见识过第一实验室的警备程度后，莱戈拉斯想两间实验室可能在这一方面没有什么差别，也许还能带上格洛芬德尔。这样的理由如果让格洛芬德尔听见了估计会啼笑皆非，但格洛芬德尔只是浅浅地了解了莱戈拉斯的相反，无疑那是一场冒险，堵上了WSC的精英以及以后诸多流亡者的命运，  
“我？我就不去了。给你当远程协助，最多会在奥克实验室大门口对面的酒店见过。”格洛芬德尔原本就不想出来，他只有坐在房间里拿着电脑的时候，才能稍稍提高一下自己的杀伤力，入侵到如潮水般汹涌而来的数据资料。  
“就只有我一个人？单枪匹马？”莱戈拉斯为了确定还特地又问了一遍。  
彼时格洛芬德尔真抱着笔记本，不忘嘱咐道：“一拿回来就别回安卡思区了，直接去我们碰头的地方，把资料给我。你最好自己留一份复印件，那样比较方便。”  
“就我一个？这样难度的任务？”  
“其他精灵远不如你，莱戈拉斯，你很明白。我们都是战士，应该勇敢地站出来保护自己的家人。”于格洛芬德尔，或者是不同的精灵们，他们始终都还牵挂着消失了几千年的森林，还有已经不被允许回头的维林诺。他们现在组成的WSC只是一个类似于家的结构，大家种族不同，语言也略有些差异，但还是走到了一起，成了现在的委员会。  
“是兽人的全部资料都要么？”莱戈拉斯又问。  
“尽量多，最好全部。”  
“好……我知道了。送东西给我来时让他按门铃，按五下。记住了。”莱戈拉斯随口编造了一个秘密口诀，他和格洛芬德尔都这么警惕，对于其他精灵的要求也是相似的。这可能在人们看来很奇怪，却异常符合自己审美，所以才叫选美大赛。  
“别担心，莱戈拉斯，我们都给你留了东西了。”  
“嗯。”慢条斯理地应了一声后，莱戈拉斯重新躺在了床上，眼睛觉得有些疲惫，想要美美睡上一觉。以此为理由他挂断了格洛芬德尔的通话，好像刚刚那个任务对他来说不值一提，也没有认认真真上纲上线的必要。  
这里并没有瑟兰迪尔的气息，因为他什么都没有留下。如同那片已经更名叫“绿叶森林”的森林，到了现在有一半都变成了私人承包的伐木原料供应地，那座被隐藏起来的宫殿也找不到了，出入口都不见了。  
望着斑驳脱落的天花板，是否有很多个昼夜，瑟兰迪尔也是如此度过？

中央控制室能让人产生一种俯视众生的错觉，整个第一实验室内的监控设备都维系于此，便不再大楼内的电子眼融为一体，数以万计的闪烁灯光记录着所发生的一切，静默而又隐秘，让人无法察觉。这个系统留有后门，作为第一实验室的最高权限拥有者之一，瑟兰迪尔能够修改系统的数据，也能够删除一些他不想留下的东西。一天以前莱戈拉斯被系统搜索了出来，所有与之有关的画面都被瑟兰迪尔删除了，最后连删除记录也没有剩下。但这并不能有什么帮助，只能够拖延时间，和其他很多事情一样。  
埃尔隆德认为这是瑟兰迪尔的胡来，因为只要读取系统的数据，就能轻而易举的知道发生了什么变化，到时候瑟兰迪尔和他都难逃其咎。隐瞒莱戈拉斯的存在早就成为了不可能实现的事情，他们现在能做的，就是冒着危险拖延时间。  
“你昨晚睡了多久？”埃尔隆德在光亮的中央控制室内看着数不清的屏幕，都散发着荧光以高频率更新着，非常的清晰。他看着坐在另一张椅子上闭目养神的瑟兰迪尔，觉得他有些疲态。瑟兰迪尔很少会把自己看起来脆弱的一面表现出来，就算是连续三十多个小时的解剖，他脱去防护服后还是给人一股永不疲惫的感觉。  
“没多久。”揉揉太阳穴后，瑟兰迪尔才回答道。  
“你真应该看看自己的身体数据，那可不是一个好数字。”他指的是负责监控身体状况的记录器，如今已经和芯片融为一体了，提醒着这些帝国顶端的科学家们爱护身体。他们更愿意相信数据而不是感觉。  
“是吗？我的芯片早就坏了，什么记录都是我胡编的，都没有用。”瑟兰迪尔笑得带刺，他身子微微向前倾，调出了宿舍楼内的监控，就像是看电视直播一样。  
他所看见的是奥克实验室的人鱼贯而入，带着欠揍的表情，趾高气昂地站在志愿者们的面前，一个一个的登记他们的信息。可以猜得出来他们在干些什么，分配不同的审讯员，把这些无辜的志愿者们带回去，进行残酷的逼问。首相的最高权威被临时赋予给了这些尽职尽责地搜查员，他们做的事情不能说是仗势欺人，却又带着恶霸的气势，叫人新生愤怒。而志愿者们大都神色惶恐，眼神游移不定，在西装革履的搜查员的脸上漂浮着，似乎想要以此作出判断。  
“芯片虽然限制了你的行动，但真的没必要做到这个地步，瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德的面前摆了一杯咖啡，难喝得可怕，入口还回味无穷，而他却面不改色地喝了一半。  
“有必要，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔语气甚是笃定，目光没有从屏幕上移开，“我讨厌自己暴露在他人的眼睛之下，一直都很讨厌。”  
喝完那杯咖啡后，埃尔隆德了无痕迹地皱起了眉头，虽然怎么看他每一天都在皱眉，但今天瑟兰迪尔推测是因为那一杯咖啡。望着屏幕上缓慢走动的人，埃尔隆德说起了另一件事：“埃里克·迪布朗的尸体今天应该进入终止程序了，但我还有很多问题，想要进行新一轮的化验。你意下如何？”  
那代表着瑟兰迪尔的工作量会翻倍，但考虑到实验已经被生硬地中止了，瑟兰迪尔还是点点头，示意埃尔隆德继续说下去。  
“我和吉尔加拉德私下说过这件事情，他表示很惊讶，会尽力给我们弄来更多的阵亡士兵尸体。服用了药剂的士兵会被特别编号，我们看看有什么共性……希望能够赶得及。”语罢，他忧心忡忡地叹了口气。  
“赶得及什么？”瑟兰迪尔敏锐地抓住了埃尔隆德的重点。  
“你没有看今天的报纸么？”  
“统一口径的消息我都没有兴趣。”  
“昨天首相发布了新的命令，要求扩大奥克实验室药剂的使用。我觉得他已经放弃我们的实验了，毕竟没有成果，现在还闹出这样的烂摊子来。”  
“今天报纸上面有？”瑟兰迪尔挑眉，表情分不清是愤怒亦或是带着些看戏的冷漠与兴致勃勃。室内的灯关二十四小时都是如此强度，能够看清机器的所有零件，如同森然白骨在月光下的冷光。  
“有，但比我知道的晚。我还以为你也知道呢。”  
“首相对我们很失望？”瑟兰迪尔有些玩味。  
“根据吉尔加拉德的说法，是这样的。”埃尔隆德说到最后几个字的时候停顿了一下，然后点头。首相的“失望”瑟兰迪尔并不在乎，那对他来说只是些不痛不痒的事情罢了。  
瑟兰迪尔偏过头去看另外一个在他左手边的屏幕，他把画面调到了最大的组屏幕上，那并不是真正重要的地方，连宿舍楼内学生们的脑袋都看不到，选的角度有问题。埃尔隆德有些疑惑瑟兰迪尔为什么要选这样的没有意义的画面，但随着被瑟兰迪尔不断的放大，他也就明白了。  
被放大的地方是那个柜子，如今已经空了，钥匙也都挂在相应的门上。唯有左起第二列第三排的位置上的柜子有些不同。虽然也是被打开，却有一部分凹陷进去了，渲染后的图片上能够清晰地见到上面的阴影，瑟兰迪尔把那个阴影和自己的拳头对比了一下，想自己果然没有猜错。  
“他们会看到的。”埃尔隆德指的是柜子的反常之处，而瑟兰迪尔也是点头。  
握紧拳头对着屏幕，瑟兰迪尔忽然间来了一句：“莱戈拉斯能一拳把我们的柜子打成这样，真不容易。我记得他跑出来的时候全身上下没有一点伤疤，手也没有红，就像是他只是用钥匙开了柜子而已。可他却是一拳打了上去的。”  
“惊人的爆发力，我们所未知的力量。”埃尔隆德补充。  
“有时候我真的很想知道莱戈拉斯背后到底是什么……”瑟兰迪尔无声笑道，“可惜我的权限不能启动安全部队的高精度系统……不然我真想全天二十四小时看着他。”  
这句话让埃尔隆德毛骨悚然，室内的低温度本来就让他不自在了，他瞥了瑟兰迪尔一眼，后者面无表情地坐在椅子上，没有觉得自己说出来的话有什么不对。他说：“我们只是想要加强警惕而已，没有必要做得这么……绝吧？”  
“不做得这么绝，你就不知道他下一步会做什么。”瑟兰迪尔把脖子往后仰，听到了骨骼发出的声音，“我给他的住所有一些很古老、堪称古董的监控器，得找个办法连上我们的系统。”  
“怎么会有这样的住所？”  
“这得感谢那些没用的程序了。”瑟兰迪尔说，“难道你不记得了吗，埃尔？我们正式申请进入第一实验室后会受到为期三年的观察，不是由人来观察，而是由机器。特工们在我白天日出后就装了那些东西，我自己都不知道。知道我正式成为实验室的一员，通过某些不合法的手段，才知道有这么一回事……我把那个东西停掉了，希望现在还能用吧。”  
“这不对，瑟兰。”埃尔隆德摇摇头，“数据会直接发送回安全部队的，我们来不及中途拦截。”  
这的确也是个问题，并不是依靠网络就能解决的。瑟兰迪尔陷入了沉思，约莫过了五六秒，才说：“莱戈拉斯有固定的晨跑，我利用那个时间安上新的监控器，怎么样？”  
听起来也不太好，埃尔隆德本来想说，但也有唯有出此下策了。  
“去拿最新型号的那种吧，隐蔽性好。”埃尔隆德建议道。

第一实验室的工作可以持续到深夜，甚至第二天的正午，一切都取决于主要负责人的决定。埃尔隆德比瑟兰迪尔要体恤下属，能够亲力亲为的都亲力亲为，尽量减少他们不必要的工作量，自己却累的够呛。正如他不必亲自为埃里克·迪布朗的尸体缝合，却还是站在了解剖室里把那一具残缺不全的尸体拼合在一起，还请来了入殓师。  
站在解剖室外的瑟兰迪尔看着架起来的屏幕，那能清晰的见到所有的细节，不同角度都能选取，声音被关掉了。夜里的第一实验室和白天是没有区别的，繁重的工作依旧在继续，高压持续，几乎所有人都是脚不沾地的行走着，拿着厚厚的文件，急于讲述自己的发现。  
他身上的防护服上沾满了血液，刚刚运送过来的尸体还非常新鲜，已经接近肢解的解剖方法让他难以保持身上的整洁。这不常见，特别是对瑟兰迪尔。因此埃尔隆德体谅地让他先下去了，喝一杯咖啡或者热茶，但禁止饮酒。  
瑟兰迪尔哂笑不语，还是接受了埃尔隆德的好意。加里安也为他带来了一杯咖啡，不出意外的、杯子上果然有第一实验室的LOGO。  
“志愿者们怎么样了？”瑟兰迪尔一边看着屏幕，一边有些不在意地问道。他甚至都没有去看加里安一眼，只是全神贯注地看着埃尔隆德对这一秘宝同样服用了药剂的士兵的解剖。那更让他兴奋，远比自己的实验能带来的成功的兴奋。就像解开谜题后的快感。  
“他们上车后通讯工具就被没收了。”加里安对这些事情没有度，也觉得瑟兰迪尔如今的做法太过冒险了，因此有些不安。与瑟兰迪尔的镇定自若相比，他到更有一种做了坏事的感觉。  
“联系中断了？”  
“还没有，”加里安说，“我们在志愿者的行李中统一放了微型记录仪，目前看来，还没有被发现。”  
“没什么把握吧。”瑟兰迪尔忽然走到椅子前坐下，手里还捧着那个已经没有多少温度的纸杯，仿佛把能让他登上自己的注意力感受到位暖。而说实话，解剖室内外的温差不大，那杯咖啡的作用杯水车薪。  
“是啊，应该很快就会被查出来了。”  
“嗯，”瑟兰迪尔看着纸杯上的LOGO，他一直不喜欢第一实验室的LOGO，为此抱有诸多怨言，“这计划很蠢，我想你也认同这一点。”  
没有想到瑟兰迪尔对自己提出的想法说出如此直截了当地评价的加里安稍稍愣了愣，他看了一眼屏幕又看了一眼瑟兰迪尔，后者的脸庞在刺眼的灯光下一片惨白。一瞬间让加里安以为连他也无力应对那么多突如其来的变化。  
“不确定性太大了，不得不说。”加里安吞吐说道，注意看着瑟兰迪尔的脸色变化，生怕自己的话会激怒这位教授。  
而瑟兰迪尔只是摇摇头，对自己的计划也是否定的态度。他说：“有些计划成功了并不在于带来多大的好结果，而在于他给其他的事情带来了多大的便利。”这句话他说得意味深长，就像是无意义的说教，叫人迷惑不解。  
“……教授您指的是什么？”加里安其实并不想参与到瑟兰迪尔这个计划中，他有一种不安的预祝，一遍一遍地警告着他不要太过靠近所有瑟兰迪尔想要推翻的东西，因为最后都是铩羽而归的狼狈。也许还不仅仅是狼狈，而是尸骨无存。挑战如日中天的奥克实验室是非常不理智的，虽然奥克实验室的所作所为的确惹怒了瑟兰迪尔，但也没有必要这样损兵折将地去报复。  
“让学生们为我保密是个不能的，他们没有足够坚强的意志，也不能应付高压与羞辱。”瑟兰迪尔冷静得可怕，有条不紊地分析着学生们共有的弱点，正如一位专业的心理学博士而非生物学博士，“他们会惊慌失措，然后把自己知道的一字不漏地说出来。”  
他说的条例有序，叫加里安无法反驳。  
过了几秒，加里安才问：“既然如此，教授您为什么还要去做呢？”  
“我需要时间，现在远远不够。只要能拖延时间，让我做什么都没有问题。”瑟兰迪尔说得毫不犹豫而又坚定，阴影透出一股无形的残忍。对于但与实验的志愿者们他的确是不道德的，现在又利用他们内心的厌恶来转移奥克实验室的方向，同样的，难以置信。他的语调和说一些无关痛痒的事情一样，仿佛这并不伤害自己的利益，只是想来无聊的谈资，而不是自己那个一看就让人怀疑的计划。  
他的真正目的不在于迷惑奥克实验室也不在于隐藏起莱戈拉斯，而在于那个药剂真正的效果要如何才能查清楚。  
之前一直想要从莱戈拉斯身上得到的，也只是他身上的那种奇怪的血统，抑或是天赋，来自于不同的、神秘而未知的种族。而莱戈拉斯给他提供了一把钥匙，却没有告诉他门在哪里。他想找到那一扇门，打开，真正的获得一种系统的认知，而非道听途说或者是零碎的叙说。  
无疑，把莱戈拉斯和奥克实验室的士兵做出对比，莱戈拉斯是绝对完美的存在。他英俊又健康，在战斗方面无人能及，连最优秀的军人与格斗家都无法与之相提并论，另一方面，教养良好的他也讨人喜欢，怎么看都没有对她讨厌的理由。瑟兰迪尔和其他人一样，虽然内心好奇与疑惑，却又由于这样的原因下意识地把莱戈拉斯放在了朋友的位置上，纵然心里清楚这是一个可笑的做法。  
瑟兰迪尔没有对加里安作过多的长篇大论，他的话恰好在埃尔隆德更换手套走出来时结束了，连给他深思的时间都没有。  
抬头望了一眼时钟，凌晨两点，最黑的时候。战争把一座富有活力的城市变成了坟墓，一旦入夜就被死寂包围，霓虹灯关与汽车的鸣笛都不见了，消失在了夜空中，取而代之的是四处巡逻的安全部队还有心怀鬼胎的外国间谍与反政府分子。这也正是黑市兴起的原因，在这个时候，很多人会抵抗睡意隐藏在黑暗里，偷偷摸摸地向黑市所在地点前进。那儿有着一片畸形的繁华，为城市提供带毒的血液，驱动着引擎。  
他们在解剖室外谈起了这一具新的尸体，状况令人堪忧，疤痕遍布身体，大大小小难以数清楚。文件上说他的军衔是中士，最近非常的积极，也立下了不少战功，但没想到就是一时的不谨慎带来了死亡  
“你有看过胃部吗？”瑟兰迪尔想起上一次解剖埃里克·迪布朗不愉快经历，还是尽职尽责地问道。  
一边解下口罩的埃尔隆德正在洗手，那股味道很难闻，他不愿意回到家后因此让凯勒布理安难受。从这个方面说，他可真是一位体贴入微的好丈夫。  
“我看过了，空空如也。估计是没有吃东西就打起来了，说不定是被突袭弄死的没“埃尔隆德的用词有那么一点不雅，让人有奇怪。想了想，埃尔隆德又说：”但他各个器官的损害很严重，不是武器的损害，而是接近于腐烂的那一种。“  
“我记得他是一被发现就冷冻起来了吧？而且据说死亡时间没有超过五个小时。”瑟兰迪尔算是了解其中深意了，他把纸杯丢进垃圾桶里，又对加里安说：“和文件上说的一致吗？”  
加里安严肃地点点头，说：“您说的完全相符。”  
这样一来脉络就被清洗呈现在眼前了。上一次埃里克.迪布朗的尸体同样有腐败现象，但瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德都觉得只是前线环境恶劣造成的，也没有多在意。但这一次不同。这是特意带回来的尸体，经过最严厉的程序，不会出一点差错，理应保存完好，而不是腐烂。所以他们有足够的理由把矛头指向奥克实验室。


	19. Chapter 19

WSC分派来协助莱戈拉斯完成任务是隶属于另一位首领的精灵，在人类中的化名是弗兰茨，一个很古老的、带着些故事的名字。他准时抵达了莱戈拉斯居住的地方，手上提着大提琴盒，倒像是某个时代的吟游诗人，流离失所地歌唱着海妖的传说。那个大提琴盒里不出所料是最新型的重型机枪的零件，精灵们精通枪械，各种武器也能轻易上手，组装枪械对他们来说不过是举手之劳。  
任务的分配很简单，弗兰茨一边熟练地把各种零件拼装在一起，一边向莱戈拉斯说着WSC的计划。那和格洛芬德尔给他的计划书没有什么出入，莱戈拉斯心里也有底了。  
“我会在门外等您，最外面的那个大门，东边的。您一走出来，就发射信号弹，我会来接您的。”弗兰茨显然并不认为这次任务的难度有多大，他是WSC的高级警卫，也是秩序维持者之一，因此并不对血腥陌生。  
“明天晚上？”  
“没错，明天十二点，WSC会同时扰乱他们的通讯系统，方便您的进入。”  
把事情做到万无一失是WSC的特色，他们过分的保险，强调不能留下一点漏洞给自己的敌人。这样严谨的态度早在建立的第一天就被贯彻落实了，并且一直如此。莱戈拉斯自然也是了解的，他没有表示异议，而是从弗兰茨的手中接过了那把杀伤力极高的机枪，对着门口做了个瞄准的动作，又掂量了一下手感如何。  
“觉得怎么样？”弗兰茨问他。  
莱戈拉斯满意的点点头，把机枪放回了大提琴盒里，说：“还不错。”  
“您还需要其他什么的吗？我还带了一门加农炮，就在车子里。我要拿过来给您看看吗？”  
弗兰茨说完这句话倒是吓得莱戈拉斯一惊，他没想到WSC如此严阵以待，居然出动了加农炮，那已经是个擦边球了。当初在建立WSC的时候，三位首领就制定了一条规则，在非必要的情况下，不会出动大规模杀伤性武器，事实上在那个年代最有杀伤力的也不过是一把毛瑟手枪，如今已经是放进博物馆的古董了。界定是否违反这条规则并不困难，但他们面对着的是所有的人类，不仅仅是一个国家与之为敌，浓重的危机感逼迫着精灵们对待人类的态度从友好变成防备。  
“没必要，你先拿着吧。：莱戈拉斯合上大提琴盒，拎起来在房子里寻找能够放下这个盒子的地方，又回头说：“你住在哪里，弗兰茨？”  
弗兰茨报出了一个旅馆的名字，非常拗口，莱戈拉斯却记忆深刻。那是他们上一次执行任务时寄居的旅馆，精灵们对他们的口碑还不错，觉得下一次还可以考虑考虑。但没想到WSC已经指定了这一间旅馆，还真是叫人哭笑不得。  
“那儿你去过吧？”莱戈拉斯走上楼梯还不忘问一句。随后他把大提琴盒拿回了房间，放在那个空荡荡的衣柜里。  
正襟危坐的弗兰茨点点头，说：“我去过，三十年前给你们作计划勘测的时候。”  
“这样啊……”从楼梯上走下来的莱戈拉斯若有所思地点点头，又说道：“你这两天也住那里对不对？”  
“是的，WSC让我在那里住下，说是方便照看您。这是格洛芬德尔先生说的。”弗兰茨和很多精灵一样，已经改口不再喊首领们诸如“殿下”、“领主”之类的称呼了，只是带着尊敬意味的“先生”、“女士”或是“夫人”。等级在他们之中的界限变得模糊，却依旧存在。  
“格洛芬德尔让你照顾我？”莱戈拉斯愣了片刻，又笑了起来，“没那个必要，你可以回去好好休息。明天晚上我会准时出现的。”  
弗兰茨也不多说废话，站了起来，说：“那我就告辞了，莱戈拉斯先生。明天十一点我会在这里等您，您自己小心一点吧。”  
“好，我知道了。”莱戈拉斯看看室内，并没有因为弗兰茨的到来而带来一丝的变化。  
送弗兰茨到门口时他们依照精灵的习俗或者说是WSC的某种遗风，见四下无人以精灵的礼仪做了一个拥抱的姿势，然后互相用精灵语道祝福。这如今已经有一丝祈祷的意味了，希望他们能够继续保护自己，能够继续在这片大陆生存下去，与人类保持着脆弱的友谊。  
天空没有下雪，午后的街道积雪有部分融化了，目送着弗兰茨的离开，莱戈拉斯也想，自己怕是在这里呆不久。同样的，一切的秘密都无法隐瞒太久。总有一天会被无情的揭穿，这只是迟早的事情而已。  
说真的，他倒是不明白格洛芬德尔为什么要委托来自WSC的弗兰茨照顾自己，他现在生活的很好，平衡了精灵与人类的世界，这轻微的失衡或许可以说是作茧自缚，但早就没有关系了。  
WSC的行事风格是斩草除根式的干净利落，哪怕是他们的首领，莱戈拉斯和格洛芬德尔都尽量做到不引人注目。而上一次的清洗活动后，容忍莱戈拉斯继续呆在这座城市已经很不容易了，格洛芬德尔从另一个国家搬过来，也不过是为了监督莱戈拉斯，以防他做出什么不堪设想的事情来。  
而事实上，他好像真的做了，虽然迟了三十多年。  
-  
连续几日的繁忙事务让瑟兰迪尔快要忘记睡眠的感觉是如何的了，他从实验室里找了一剂提神的药剂，手法熟练地对着手臂扎了下去。轻微的疼痛不能刺激他让他稍稍清醒一点，袭来的倦意在短期内还是存在的，于是他决定在办公室的椅子上稍稍休息一下。  
最新型的监控仪器已经统一放好在了一个银色的保险箱内，现在就在他的桌面上，在冷冰冰的灯光下泛着银光。埃尔隆德和他是说了应该如何使用，又给了一些建议，但最后还是不太愿意对莱戈拉斯进行监控。  
把莱戈拉斯扯进这一场乱局的正是他们本身，而与莱戈拉斯无关。可瑟兰迪尔的回答是：“难道你不怀疑一个能够在短短的十几分钟内打开我们的密码门的学生吗？帝国大学可没有这样的专业。并且，他动了埃里克·迪布朗的尸体，他的铭牌也被拿了下来……这其中肯定有什么是我们不知道的，正是如此，埃尔，我们才要找到答案。”  
埃里克·迪布朗，这名名不见经传的士兵是一团影音，存在于第一实验室最高负责人们的心中，笼罩在帝国的上方，成了科学院不同流派的争风吃醋的武器。同样的，这一名兽人化的人类，已经引起了WSC的注意，让精灵们再度警惕人类的行为了。  
那场简短的谈话瑟兰迪尔并不想浪费口舌和埃尔隆德产生争执，他打发埃尔隆德离开后呆在办公室里，等着第二天的到来。  
芯片的终端记录会在每一天的十二点准时发送到瑟兰迪尔的邮箱供他核对，他想起来时已经过了很久，连他的手机里也收到了芯片的催促。他按了按眉心，短促地叹了口气，登录邮箱预备核对有问题的地方。学会隐瞒自己的行动记录是很重要的，尤其是在帝国疑神疑鬼的时候，让自己看起来是一个安全的人才能过得安全。而且不用多想，奥克实验室一定会利用自己的白卡权限来从中找到与莱戈拉斯有关的线索，那就更不能掉以轻心了。  
修改芯片的记录对瑟兰迪尔来说驾轻就熟，他删除了今天早上在安卡思区的记录，一并添加了自己在留在了第一实验室高层宿舍的记录。随后他看了看身体监察记录，心率与呼吸频率都非常清楚的显示在屏幕上，那些数字看起来毫无意义污染触目惊心。科学家们透支自己的身体途径不是一天两天的事情了，他自己也是如此，埃尔隆德也是如此，第一实验室内的工作人员也是如此。大家都在拼了命的工作，战争无形的催促着他们赶快研制出更好的药剂，找到更好、更快的方法，去扭转战局。  
而现在，帝国首相似乎认为他们已经找到了通向胜利的方法了，那个秘密正维系在埃里克·迪布朗沉默的尸体上，七零八落的等待着人们去挖掘剖析。  
瑟兰迪尔的大学专业与医学的关系寥寥，就连法医专业也只是后来临时学习的，只能算是中规中矩，没想到现在却成了他最主要的工作。唯有站在讲台上时，他才能想起来自己真正的专业是什么，但台下的学生们都百无聊赖，翻着白眼看天花板上的白色墙灰。  
回忆自己在课堂上的表现，瑟兰迪尔没有满意或不满意之说。正如屏幕上的数据，他只能接受。  
学生们都不喜欢自己，他是这么想的，换作谁也不会喜欢一个整天过分严肃的教授，盛名在外也无法让他看起来更加亲切动人。他知悉学生们对这一门课程的态度，那不会是一条通向高层的路径，帝国大学或是第一实验室都提供了其中的捷径，不过非常狭窄。倘若要通过这一条捷径，就要付出更多的努力。这些话听起来就像是教授们对学生毫无营养的鼓励，既残酷又叫人兴奋。  
倒是莱戈拉斯，让他印象深刻的是那一本笔记本，可以看出他的艺术底蕴很不错，血管分布图或是某些器官的剖面图都风格鲜明，红黑亮色被他运用的极致。瑟兰迪尔甚至怀疑莱戈拉斯已经把课堂当作了某种奇怪的用途，但是他不清楚那是什么。  
不过有一点可以确认的是，莱戈拉斯对他的课程很上心，在私下给他辅导的过程中，莱戈拉斯也非常认真，简直到了无可挑剔的地步，讨人喜欢。  
他只是身上有太多无法言说的秘密了，就像埃里克·迪布朗在战场上发生的一切。  
最终瑟兰迪尔还是决定合上眼睛小小的休息一会儿，不过日出之前瑟兰迪尔就醒过来——药力生效了，疲劳缓和了不少，长期站立导致的酸痛也被麻木代替了。室内的暖气常年运转着，保持在舒适的程度，轰鸣声与寂静融为一体，依稀还能听见自己的呼吸声。亮起来的屏幕上显示了他真实的睡眠数据，三个小时，评分还很低，认为这一次还不如不睡觉。  
还真是辛辣的评价啊。  
室内的空气不算是清新，还有些浑浊。趁着这一段空白时期，他拿着那个保险箱回了宿舍一趟。今天的雪很少，东方边缘上有一条白白的线，无限延伸至目力之极，把天空与大地精准的分成了两个部分，却又令它们和谐地融为一体。  
快速的洗漱之后他瞥了一眼手臂上的针孔，倒是见怪不怪了，从衣架上拿起一件衣服换上。  
最初学习解剖的日子里，瑟兰迪尔总是觉得自己身上有一阵尸体的味道，尤其是在面度那些已经高度尸蜡化的尸体，恶臭难敌，轻微的洁癖让他更加无法忍受。然而现在这样的情况已经大有改善了，他不会再为被解剖者的生平而唉声叹气，只是精准地握着那把锋利的解剖刀，在他们僵直的肉体之上留下无足轻重的伤口。  
不用多想，此时此刻他的身上肯定还有着那一股尸体解冻后的臭味，但久置其中浑然不知，对生活的影响也仅仅限于他人不动声色流露出来的厌恶。  
拎着保险箱出去后瑟兰迪尔照例随机选用了地下车库里的车辆，那些车子大多崭新，没有什么使用痕迹。外面寒气逼人，深冬的温度直线下降到一年的最低点，无论多么厚的衣服都无法抵御的住。但提神剂的药力明显，肾上腺素的加速分泌让瑟兰迪尔感受不到气温的变化，只是察觉到自己呼出的气体都瞬间凝结成白雾了。  
-  
要确定莱戈拉斯的日常生活习惯对瑟兰迪尔来说并不困难，根据之前细致入微的观察记录就能够快捷方便的知道莱戈拉斯会在什么时候起床什么时候睡觉 这些瑟兰迪尔都烂熟于心，他发现自己从来没有这么科学研究般的去了解一个人，哪怕最初的目的并不单纯，还带有一定的功利性。  
去安卡思区的路上还是单调的铺天盖地的白色，没有入夜之后的斑驳陆离，但仍然与多年前他记忆中的模样重合在一起，许多地方仍然相似，或是没有变化。  
路上有宪兵队的士兵拦车检查，那可不是好事。在距离宪兵队临时设立的关卡三百米处时，瑟兰迪尔把车子往右拐，离开了他们所能录像到的范围之内。安卡思区的一片他都很熟悉，该死的熟悉，每一条小路他都知道，如同对自己身体的了若指掌，合上眼睛地图就分布在了自己的眼前，路线像被注入了荧光剂，发着暗暗的光。  
首都的守卫日渐加强了，不用过多久，那一支由奥克实验室培养出来的部队就会出现在公众的眼前。瑟兰迪尔可以想象的出公众的反应，大多数都是冷冷地看着政府在大唱赞歌，或者抱怨两句，然后没有其他任何的反对。因为反对也没有用。也许他就是其中之一的反对者，在那极少数的反对者中，付诸行动的人。  
到达盲区瑟兰迪尔就停下了车子，决定还是自己走过去。他戴上口罩和手套，一如既往的，然后又从后座里拿出那个保险箱，还有点沉，但不影响。他或许应该担忧会不会被人半路拦截下来然后抢劫，这在安卡思区常常发生，特别是在这样的时候。日出不久，街道上寂静无人，方便逃跑。  
瑟兰迪尔记得莱戈拉斯的起床时间，生物钟准确得惊人，时间安排也是千篇一律的，没有偏差。简直和经过特殊训练的军人一样，留下了终身不可磨灭的印记，像挺直的脊背和固定宽度的步幅，标准得如同机器。  
看了看手表，已经过了莱戈拉斯起床的时间了，一般来说，他也应该进行晨跑了。瑟兰迪尔可以毫无顾忌地走进自己以前的房子里，好整以暇地安装那些微型的监控工具，解决这些后，坐在沙发上等莱戈拉斯回来，用一些话题来搪塞他。这对他来说并没有什么问题，也不会有愧疚产生。  
不出所料的是房子里果然空无一人，和昨天一样的干净整洁，窗帘微微拉开，透出澄澈的日光，在青灰色的地板上涂除了火焰般的色彩。  
瑟兰迪尔随手把保险箱放在了饭桌上，拉开橱柜的抽屉，刀具齐全，但由于许久未用，已经泛出了喑哑的光。冰箱断电不知道多久了，但只要打开电源总开关，还是能用的。不过在这种天气里，用不用冰箱也没有所谓，尤其是食物只剩下便于保存的军用面包的时候，启动冰箱除了浪费电意外，一点意义也没有。  
他当然知道房子里的什么角落适合安装录像器，这样卑鄙的事情他已做得驾轻就熟，就像个迷恋某种快感的精神变态。瑟兰迪尔对此倒是毫不在意，只要能够真正的了解莱戈拉斯，这又算什么？他是个不择手段的人，道德与正义是模糊的界限，对某些人并不适合，而瑟兰迪尔已经把莱戈拉斯划归不适合的群体里了。  
每一个房间的房门都被他打开了，巡视一圈就找到了莱戈拉斯的房间，他的背包和笔记本电脑就在书桌上，像是刚刚动过。  
恰好那就是瑟兰迪尔少年时期居住的房间，这点小小的巧合倒是让瑟兰迪尔感叹一声。  
只要把录像器贴合在墙上或是柜子上，再按下开关句话可以了。他摸了摸那面墙，墙纸都快掉光了，觉得不太好，于是安在了桌子的角落处，这个角度不太好，却也能过去。  
重点监控区域当然是这一间房间，瑟兰迪尔四处看了看，又把窃听器贴在了床底下。  
排除了所有可能被发现的地方后，花了两分钟，瑟兰迪尔在自己曾经的房间里看了看，终究没有去看莱戈拉斯的电脑。他拿出配对的仪器开始搜索特定的信号，安全部队和第一实验室联手研发出来的一起质量有所保证，接通到手机上面，更是能够调出室内的画面，很清晰，甚至能够看见自己的面孔。确认后瑟兰迪尔把相应的仪器和手机一并放回口袋里，回到厨房从餐桌上拿回那个银色的保险箱。  
他不可能还带着这一只保险箱出去，当然也不能让莱戈拉斯看见，只能留在这一栋房子里。杂物间还有空位，只要放的不引人注目是没有问题。  
在过去，瑟兰迪尔都是把自己视若珍宝的小玩意藏在房间的木制衣柜里，而不是杂物间。衣柜下层里面堆积了不少没用的东西，一直不舍得丢掉，却又任由它们空空地呆在那儿。直到他搬离那一天，他才一并清了出来，让这个柜子恢复了空空如也的状态，打开柜门后一览无余。  
但这次不是的，他见到了一个斜放着的大提琴盒，一尘不染，左下角用中规中矩的小字体写着“WSC”这大写字母，和周围暗沉的灰色非常相像，却逃不过瑟兰迪尔的眼睛。  
莱戈拉斯没有带着这大提琴盒过来，他自己也没有什么东西和这是相关的，重要的是，这大提琴盒的确非常可疑。  
而在瑟兰迪尔拿出大提琴盒并且打开后，他的内心已经不是惊讶可以形容的了。他见到的是一把被严令禁止出现在民间的重型机枪，哪怕是在军队之中，也只有少数部队能够分配到这样的武器，而且，使用不当会造成很大的伤害。在瑟兰迪尔解剖过的士兵尸体中，有不少都是因为无法把握这机枪而受伤，最后又死于敌人枪口之下的。  
他知道自己的瞳孔一定因为震惊而收缩了，虽然面上神色如常，但瑟兰迪尔还是难以置信。  
「埃尔隆德，帮我查一样东西。」瑟兰迪尔发送了这样一条信息，某种难以名状的不安正在他的内心上涌，他不能确定莱戈拉斯为什么会有这样的武器，而很显然的是，这和大提琴盒上那三个字母有关。也正是他发给埃尔隆德要他查的。  
瑟兰迪尔迅速地把大提琴盒合上后，平复心情，想着自己要推迟回到第一实验室了。  
他要和莱戈拉斯谈谈。


	20. Chapter 20

绕着安卡思区跑一圈要不了多久，莱戈拉斯不想过多的消耗体能，毕竟还要为今晚的行动做准备。途径路口他又看见了第一实验室的侧脸，和昨天不是同一辆，却也能猜出来驾驶者是谁。于是他加快了速度，往回跑去。  
把门打开之前莱戈拉斯能够听见屋子里的呼吸声，平静而规律，如同数千万次那样。  
“你起得很早啊，莱戈拉斯。”门锁打开的声音传入瑟兰迪尔的耳中，他没有抬头，而是好整以暇地坐在沙发上，仿佛前面放着一杯为他准备的红酒，正等待着他的细细品尝。  
“我觉得我的生活习惯还是很健康的。”莱戈拉斯笑笑，耸了耸肩，问：“您要来一杯茶么？教授。”早上喝茶不是好的选择，只是现在只能给瑟兰迪尔提供热水了，茶叶或者红酒都是战时的紧缺物资，黑市上也是高价卖出。在这个时候酷爱饮酒已经被划归为奢侈了。  
“的确，你的生活习惯很……”瑟兰迪尔把这句话拖长，让莱戈拉斯愣了愣，“规范，简直就是机械规定出来的规范，叫人挑不出毛病来。”  
这句话很直接，叫莱戈拉斯一时不知道说什么好。  
在过去瑟兰迪尔也曾表示过怀疑，不同的时代里，不同的身份，终究还是无法掩盖那些秘密。对瑟兰迪尔撒谎是一件很困难的事情，尤其是莱戈拉斯并不想欺骗瑟兰迪尔，他愿意把自己所有的秘密都分享给面前的人，吐露这么多年来所经历过的往事。可瑟兰迪尔已经不是瑟兰迪尔了，他陌生得让莱戈拉斯都怀疑自己的决定了，一次又一次地下定决心，然后一次又一次的承受他的伤害。  
“嗯……我小时候……我父亲……他……他对我有过特殊的训练。”  
“恕我冒昧问一句，是什么训练？”  
莱戈拉斯定定地望着瑟兰迪尔，站在厨房里只能看到瑟兰迪尔的背影，他靠在沙发上，有些惬意，却又看不清表情。这样的场景让他喉咙发干，过了好一会，莱戈拉斯才说：“强度有些高的体能训练，比如每天跑五千米之类的……我很小很小的时候就开始了。”  
编造故事是莱戈拉斯多年来不得不练就的技能，应对盘问，或者是精心设下的昙花现金，莱戈拉斯都要构造出一套完美的谎言。那不能有任何的逻辑漏洞，前后要有呼应，最好还能够连在一起，虚实混合在一起后就成了莱戈拉斯日后的说辞。他不厌其烦地对瑟兰迪尔解释过很多次，但下一次还是要再说一遍，把话题引向固定的方向，那才能避过来自于瑟兰迪尔的诘问。  
“你训练都很成功，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔说这句话时身形一动不动，倒是很从容，莱戈拉斯从后面看去也只能看到那一头与自己相似的金发。他僵直地站在两三米外的地方，不敢靠近也不敢去看瑟兰迪尔的表情，害怕自己会说出一些奇怪的话语来。  
“您过奖了，教授。”  
“不，的确很成功。你知道吗，莱戈拉斯，实验里所有的最好记录都是由你创造出来的，而且现在还不一定能够打破。说不定哪一天你就能破世界记录了。”最后一句话又说不清道不明的嘲讽，却又了无痕迹地指向了那个无疾而终的实验，也是莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔这一世纠缠的正式开始。  
“我想……那没什么大不了的，过不了多久，这些记录就会被别人打破的。只是迟早问题而已。”莱戈拉斯深吸一口气，然后鼓足勇气向前走去，坐在了另一张沙发上。那很不舒服，弹簧都坏掉了，整个身体都快陷进去了，逼迫着莱戈拉斯维持着同一个姿势动弹不得，以防在瑟兰迪尔面前有什么失态。这种会让他显得有些忐忑不安，或是可以说是心虚，而瑟兰迪尔一定会抓住这些细节去推敲他心里的想法。  
“是，迟早的问题，你说的很对。”瑟兰迪尔点点头，云淡风轻地瞥了莱戈拉斯一样，表情里看不出什么端倪，也不像是来兴师问罪了，“我今天是想来问问你，你以后有什么打算吗？”  
“什么？”  
莱戈拉斯一时还不明白瑟兰迪尔所说的是什么。他还以为瑟兰迪尔今天的到来只是日常性的问候，也许是像以前一样给他补习功课。但事实证明这不过是莱戈拉斯一厢情愿的妄想，很明显，瑟兰迪尔还有其他的目的，并且现在就因为这个目的在逼问莱戈拉斯某些事情。  
“你清楚科学院的局势吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
“我不太知道您要说什么，教授。”莱戈拉斯被瑟兰迪尔弄得云里雾里的，他猜不出瑟兰迪尔为什么会变的如此奇怪，这其中一定有什么原因，但莱戈拉斯暂时还不知道。于是他等着瑟兰迪尔继续说下去，好从中寻找出与之有关的蛛丝马迹，再发现自己犯下的错误。  
“之前你不是问过我，为什么实验会突然结束吗？”瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯整个人都僵硬地被沙发吸住，他少年时期可深受其害，那张沙发看起来很舒服，实际上就是折磨人的好工具。莱戈拉斯因此露出的难以适应的表情，听到这句话后，他点点头，动了动身子，试图让自己好受一点。  
稍稍停顿了几秒钟，瑟兰迪尔说：“第一实验室有保密规定，恩多事情是不能说出来的，当然，我也没必要告诉你。只是有些事情你有权利知道，我也不会瞒着你。”  
“所以……”莱戈拉斯接了下去，又没有说下去了，他做好了心理准备。  
瑟兰迪尔这个试验的目的对莱戈拉斯来说昭然若揭，不用多想都知道那是针对于自己的，偏偏自己由于那数千年来的不甘心与执念还是走进了这个陷阱。一个愿打一个愿挨的你情我愿并没有什么好说的，但到最后他又想扭转这个局面，自不量力地想要让瑟兰迪尔重新爱上自己。这很困难，莱戈拉斯失败过也曾工作，但那一层阴影始终笼罩在他的心头，无法驱散，有如海面上深夜的浓雾，号角声也无法穿透，水面的月光永恒静止。  
“你说参加的实验，原本是为了另一个计划做准备的，细则我不能透露给你。但大致上来说，这相当于第一层，不会带来什么危险……不过现在，很不幸的是，你进入了第二层。”瑟兰迪尔的声音里隐隐有些担忧。  
果然如格洛芬德尔所言，第一实验室参与士兵解剖计划应该就属于其中的第二层，或者是第三层。所谓的进入了第二城，直说换一个说法罢了。原因倒是很简单，要么就是自己一时大意被人抓住了把柄，要么就是那具兽人尸体逼迫自己蹚浑水。这早就不是瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯之间的事情了，在莱戈拉斯见到埃里克·迪布朗的尸体后，一场酝酿许久的风暴即将发生，而且谁都无法阻拦。  
“第二层……是什么？”莱戈拉斯试探性地问道，却并不指望从中得到答案。凡是瑟兰迪尔避而不谈的东西，莱戈拉斯用什么样的方法也无法得到真正的答案。它们被瑟兰迪尔刻意地隐瞒了起来，不见天日，直至终结。  
“另一个计划，或者你可以在新闻上看到，当时说得不多。”瑟兰迪尔在某些毫无忌讳的地方倒是很大方，他轻轻地笑了一下，没什么真正的笑意，像是自嘲，“和我身上每天那一股尸体味有关系。你应该知道的……那股味道不好闻，我明白。”  
对于这句别有深意的话，莱戈拉斯又是怔了怔，又很快恢复了正常。  
这样的暗示很显然是在告诉莱戈拉斯第二层就是那个尸体解剖计划了，涉及其中的有很多人，第一实验室难以全身而退，否则也不会推进到第一层，做那些针对性极强的实验。莱戈拉斯算是彻底清除了，他在不知不觉间被人寄托了很多希望，不是去拯救第一实验室，而是作为一张王牌，一个筹码，在政治博弈的赌桌上为他们带来胜利。而瑟兰迪尔就是其中一个下注的人，是他推动着莱戈拉斯站在风暴中心的。  
风平浪静的假象维持不了多久，因为他们都已不是在教授与学生关系的第一层了，而是在某些更敏感、涉及另一个身份的“第二层”。  
“您说的是解剖尸体吗？”等莱戈拉斯说出这句话，他却有些后悔了。  
瑟兰迪尔稍稍有些惊讶，但那很快就被掩盖过去了，他依旧平静。  
“说的很对，莱戈拉斯，你很聪明。”瑟兰迪尔喜欢念出莱戈拉斯的全名，一次一次地不厌其烦的说着，而莱戈拉斯对此也没有什么异议。  
“那么按照您的说法……还有第三层？”  
“当然。”这一次的回答没有迟疑，也没有要隐瞒的意思。  
“和我……有什么关系吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔转过头来，不自觉地响起了刚刚看见的大提琴盒和里面的重型枪械，那出现在一个大学生的身边简直可以说是不可思议的。倘若要找一个解释，那只能说他是恐怖分子了，但这一切的问题都还没有迎刃而解，反而会愈加扑朔迷离。  
“本来是没有的。”瑟兰迪尔直视莱戈拉斯，带有无可置疑的侵略性，“但很遗憾，现在有了。而且我发现，让你脱身好像没有什么可能了。”  
被拉开到一半的窗帘无法遮挡阳光，冬日里并不刺眼的阳光都碎落在了地板上，并没有让人精神抖擞，也不过是拖长了室内模糊阴暗的影子。那些光一路蔓延直到他们所处的位置，还有部分越过莱格拉斯的都头顶照到了瑟兰迪尔的身上，他的侧脸因此而变得光亮，却看不到一丝愉悦。很多时候瑟兰迪尔并不让人搞到阴郁，他只是把自己的情绪隐藏起来了，高兴也好难过也好，都是万年不变的表情，但那些细微的变化莱戈拉斯能够察觉出来。只不过此时此刻，他倒是不知道瑟兰迪尔到底在想些什么了。好像忽然间又回到了很久以前，瑟兰迪尔与他的每一场谈话都隐晦而生涩难懂，莱戈拉斯反复琢磨了好久，得出的结论却是令人沮丧的。  
这并不是对他们所讨论的问题的回避，瑟兰迪尔甚至作出了最直接的回答，只是莱戈拉斯不愿意接受，于是他想了很久，做了很多很多歪曲本意的自欺欺人似的解释，来说服自己。却又不得不承认。  
“我应该没有做什么吧……是您把我带走的。也是您把我带过的来的。”  
“的确，这都是我做的。”瑟兰迪尔拿起莱戈拉斯给他倒的一杯温水，在室温相当低的情况下很有可能会变成冷水，上面也不冒烟了，只留有温热的触感在杯壁上，“那天我把你带到了解剖室，是我失策了……”  
下一句话莱戈拉斯没有听清，但意思也猜的八九不离十了。  
他只觉得耳朵里充满了棉花，把瑟兰迪尔的话音阻隔在外，说能听见的也不过是一层凌乱的类似于电流的声音，交错在一起，混合成波涛流水，如同白浪拍打着海岸上的岩石与细沙。  
“您把我带到解剖室……有什么不妥吗？”他干巴巴地问道，有些生硬。  
“很不妥。”瑟兰迪尔用“你自己心知肚明”的表情看着莱戈拉斯，但不是带有敌意的警告，而是另一种更加复杂的感情。他说：“我并不是因此而指责你，这件事情我也有责任，不得不说。”  
他没有道出莱戈拉斯碰过了埃里克·迪布朗的尸体的事情——那本应该被严密的保护起来的尸体，关乎第一实验室与奥克实验室各自的存亡，还有一整支军队将要发生的重大改变与否。如果真的要说的话，那是一个很严重的话题，完全可以毫不费力地推脱道莱戈拉斯的头上，然后藉此为借口让莱戈拉斯也变成解剖台上的冷冰冰地躺着的尸体。  
这是所有能够预想到的发展中最坏的一种，瑟兰迪尔也想过，但没有几秒钟就被排除在外了。这样卑劣的手法他何尝不可以使用呢？但就是不可以，没有任何的理由。  
莱戈拉斯语塞片刻，他偷偷看了一眼瑟兰迪尔，见后者并无恼怒，安心了些许，说：“我当时可能对您的态度不太好，还请您原谅我。能参加实验我感到很荣幸，真的……实验的临时停止让我有些……情绪失控，教授您能够容忍我的态度也很不容易。真是抱歉。”  
“没什么，那不重要。”瑟兰迪尔并不需要莱戈拉斯的道歉，因此听到后也不过是呆滞了一两秒，然后似乎宽容地笑了几声，说：“把你丢在解剖室里也是我的不对，当时你在那儿还好吧？”  
这才是瑟兰迪尔所关注的重点，这别有深意的问句落在莱戈拉斯的耳中一瞬间就明白了其中寓意。后者喂喂睁大眼睛，看起来有些惊讶，但不过刹那又和原来无意，好像他面对的只是一句被关心时满怀善意的问候。  
日光仍旧柔和的停留在瑟兰迪尔的身上，他并未因此而感到任何不适。冬日里的阳光不同与夏天，并不会带来炎热与烦躁，反而轻轻抚慰着人们。那让瑟兰迪尔显得糅合了一些，一贯而来形成的压迫感也没有那么强烈了，莱戈拉斯凝视着这位教授，又错觉般地把瑟兰迪尔与那位精灵王融为一体。但他们本来就是同一人，只是失去了记忆而已。  
“我很好，只是那儿有点冷。”  
“保存尸体就必须有那么冷的温度，不然会发臭的，那很难熬。”瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头轻轻地抱怨了一下，又说道：“话说回来，你近来又没有什么打算之类的？”  
“没有……我还是想回帝国大学。您能告诉我一个准确的时间吗？”  
“这很难说，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔又喝了一口温水，才慢条斯理地说：“目前我们的能力还不能确保你的安全……还有其他人找你。”他说的下面的一句话让莱戈拉斯一惊，虽然心里有个大概的轮廓，可他还是没想到这句警告性质的话是出自瑟兰迪尔口中。  
“谁在找我？”  
莱戈拉斯的语气不像是询问，反倒有些像是威胁性的质问。他不太能控制好自己在瑟兰迪尔面前的表现，那些心机攻防勾心斗角在他和瑟兰迪尔之间上演，明明本该无害，却又无法控制地露出锋芒，刺伤对方。他总是把有关瑟兰迪尔的事情想得太简单，吸收了教训之后莱戈拉斯却还是不愿意往深层次想。他坚信瑟兰迪尔不会伤害自己，正如父亲不会伤害自己的孩子一样。  
国王所做的一切都是为了保护王子，哪怕是暂时的伤害。  
这是莱戈拉斯所无法理解的观点，他认为这荒谬，只是一个逃避的借口。然而那所谓的有朝一日来临后，莱戈拉斯终于有那么一点的感悟时，再回头的空无一物又刺激着他，在他的伤口挠出血来。  
“我们的竞争对手，想必你也有听说过，奥克实验室。”瑟兰迪尔垂下眼眸看着只剩下一半的、冷了下去的茶水，在日光下水光粼粼，就像波澜不起的湖面上忽然掠起了一阵风。  
莱戈拉斯听说过，还了解过，并且将在今天潜入这个实验室的办公大楼。可以说，莱戈拉斯对第一实验室的了解还不如对奥克实验室的了解，他不能忘记奥克这个词语，也不会忘记。过去在中土被人遗忘的历史上，他们作恶多端，与黑暗为伍，带来了死亡与灾难，所到之处哀鸿遍野，又怎么是几千年的和平时光可以冲刷干净的？历历在目的过去在他的眼前重现，天意弄人地降临在了他的身上。  
莱戈拉斯想不通为什么自己会和兽人扯在一起，他们之间没有任何的联系，奥克实验室负责那个药剂也是供应给军队的，与他无干。这所谓的“第三层”到底是什么？他又疑惑地自问道。  
“奥克实验室……和我？”莱戈拉斯指了指自己，艰难地说着，想从瑟兰迪尔的面色中找到什么提示，“我……为什么会被他们……盯上？”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了一下，侧脸在雪白的阳光下显得过于明亮而模糊，弧度也看不分明。  
“这是第一层。”他说，“你太特殊了，莱戈拉斯……没有研究人员不想要一个特殊的研究对象，无论对方是谁，只要听到像你一样的人，就会忍不住想见你一面，然后好好研究上一番，就像想要把从未见过的物种从头到脚都解剖了。就算那是最后一只，也是如此。”他的比喻让莱戈拉斯毛骨悚然，从某个意义上来说，精灵与人类是不同的物种，人类再度遇到精灵呢，怕是在接受之前也会做出如此惨无人道的事情吧？答案让人不寒而栗，莱戈拉斯也不敢想象下去了。  
“我很特殊吗……”莱戈拉斯喃喃自语，装出来的表情恰到好处，“我也知道我从小到大和别人不一样……可……他们就因为这件事想要带我走……”说到后面莱戈拉斯的语调里带着些不可置信的歇斯底里，重复了好久，直到瑟兰迪尔再次说话。  
“你说的很对，可事实就是如此。奥克实验室就是我们在第一层层面上的对手，他们要和我们抢夺一切资源，包括政治、经济方面的支持，人才还只是其次。而你不同，莱戈拉斯……你的特别人自己变得引人注目，就算你努力隐藏起来，秘密还是会暴露的。”瑟兰迪尔轻声说着，也不在意自己说出来的话会被刚刚安装上去的录音器录下来，“你有很多事情都隐瞒着我，我也没有什么兴趣去知道……但把你带入困局的认识我，我就不会丢下你不管。”  
这句话让莱戈拉斯呆了好久，他并不是因为奥克实验室对精灵身体的虎视眈眈而感到危机逼近或是敬业的潜入而难安，而是另一种，更加微妙的感情，再次包裹了他。瑟兰迪尔的话很少能打动人，原因之一是因为他本来就很少说这样子的话，那在他的口中会变得更加矫情，就像是用抑扬顿挫的语调朗诵着长诗的诗人，与现实生活的格格不入哪怕再好的嗓音也不能弥补。  
“我没什么瞒着您的，教授。”  
能说的莱戈拉斯都如实对瑟兰迪尔说出来了，只是瑟兰迪尔不会相信，也不会想起来了。莱戈拉斯常常绝望地想着这一点，他也许因此构成了谎言的这一条罪状，他本不能对国王撒谎，就算是王子也不能。瑟兰迪尔是他永恒的国王，就算密林随着时光消逝在废墟中，瑟兰迪尔历经轮回，莱戈拉斯依然如此认定。  
“是吗？”瑟兰迪尔那双眼睛看着他，好像想要在莱戈拉斯的眼中寻找出什么漏洞，但随后他笑了，极为清浅，几乎和阳光融为一体，“这不太高明，莱戈拉斯。”  
他指的是被莱戈拉斯藏在了衣柜里的大提琴盒，那毫无防备的隐藏非常蹩脚，简直就是罪犯对于自己最亲近的人的本能性的放松警惕。但瑟兰迪尔终究还是没有提及，他只是提醒了一下，又说道：“你现在的身份还是帝国大学的学生，要做的也仅仅是完成学业，这是你的本职。实验也好，现在的躲避也罢，很快就会被摆平了……你无须担心。”他作出了保证，好像自己肯定能够达成一样。  
“我知道，教授。”莱戈拉斯扬起一个笑，又站起来，把热水壶里保温的水给瑟兰迪尔倒上。  
瑟兰迪尔倒有些惊奇于那个电热水壶还能用，把杯子递了过去，“现在的专业对你来说很难吗？”  
“有一点吧，学的比较吃力。”莱戈拉斯说得心不在焉，看着热气从杯子里冒出来，还笑着，“但是我没有打算更改专业，我还是很喜欢教授您的课的。”  
“那但愿我不必那么频繁地辅导你了，”瑟兰迪尔调侃道，也不说回之前的话题了，“也许那还能让你对我的课程保持新鲜感。”  
“不论怎么说，新鲜感还是一直有的。”


	21. Chapter 21

奥克实验室把十四名志愿者分成了两组，分别交叉进行了为期三天的质询，预计将要耗时六天。埃尔隆德倒是很高兴地把这个消息告诉了瑟兰迪尔，得知这件事情后，他稍稍松了一口气，还心情不错地吃下了几块饼干。在此之前他已经一天没有吃东西了。  
短暂的放松让瑟兰迪尔状态好了一些，又投入到了高强度的工作之中。吉尔加拉德通过特殊手段帮他们弄回来的士兵尸体已经全部到位了，整齐有序地排列在五张解剖台上，分别由不同的人带领解剖。埃里克·迪布朗的尸体恢复了原样，神情安详，看不出战争的狰狞，叫人以为过几天就要下葬。  
似乎一切都回到了原本的轨道上，谁也没有提到几天之前那一场突如其来的搜查，也没有人再想起莱戈拉斯，痕迹像桌面上的水迹被阳光蒸发变干后的模样，依旧存在，却又看不清楚。  
休息期间埃尔隆德给了瑟兰迪尔一份科学院的邀请函，与其说是邀请函不如说是姿态傲慢的通知书，它要求第一实验室的两位负责人在明天准时出席科学院的常务会议。一般这些事情都是由埃尔隆德负责的，上一次他与首相的会面不欢而散，本以为不会再收到邀请函了，没想到却一次来了两份。瑟兰迪尔不能不觉这些邀请，那是对科学院的不敬，同时，他的权限还不能随心所欲的做这些事情。也就是说，无论如何，明天他都要和埃尔隆德放下手头的工作去那个烦人的会议上面。  
议程安排很简单，无非也就是安排一场答辩与演讲。瑟兰迪尔上一次的答辩已经是很久之前的事情了，当时他毫不留情地羞辱了一个妄图想要找出他的失误的生物学家，对方被瑟兰迪尔的刻薄语句刺痛地目瞪口呆，不知该如何作答。瑟兰迪尔在这一方面没有任何讨人喜欢的地方，埃尔隆德比他好的多，至少态度上来说是这样的。  
“我讨厌这些不得不去的会议。”瑟兰迪尔随手把请柬扔在了桌子上，瞥见桌面上的报纸，上面用大写字体写着新的行政计划，刺目的红色想要给人们带来一丝喜悦的感觉。瑟兰迪尔拿起那张报纸，他很少去读了。他对政治的政治漠不关心总让他显得不问世事而又孤陋寡闻，对这些比卑劣手段的不屑又间接地带来了许多副作用。  
“是啊，我也很讨厌。你的演讲稿写好了么？”  
埃尔隆德也是知道这是强制性质的会议，既感到心烦，又无可奈何。他瞧见瑟兰迪尔拿起那张报纸，油墨似乎还没有干透，在他的指尖留下淡淡的黑色。那个标题很容易看清楚，也是关注着首相在议院新发表的计划，还有正在做准备的强化军队。  
“写好了，我让加里安写的。”瑟兰迪尔声音淡淡的，隐隐透出疲惫，他的眼神在报纸上停留了几秒钟个，大致了解了内容后又放回原位，继续喝咖啡。  
“不需要检查一下么？”  
“我看过了，写的中规中矩的，没什么地方要改。”瑟兰迪尔还记得加里安写的内容，特地选了他最擅长的领域，没有什么地方好质疑的。那篇演讲稿既不会得罪人，也不会显得无聊。  
“我听吉尔加拉德说，那是针对于我们的，小心一点好。”埃尔隆德提醒道。  
近来科学院内的派系分裂愈加严重，第一实验室被推到了风口浪尖上，无论身为最高负责人的他们是否愿意，都必须站出来，维护自己的利益了。奥克实验室现在不仅仅是他们的老对手，还是政治层面上的敌人，毫无疑问的是这会引起一场科学院内范围的战争。一旦第一实验室失败，那就宣告着他们已经配不上“第一实验室”这个名称了。  
如此兴师动众的会议让埃尔隆德严阵以待也不是没有道理的，明日等待他们的可能不是和颜悦色想要与他们交流的同行，而是满怀恶意的敌人。纷乱的阵营中分不清敌人与朋友，明哲保身是最好的方法。  
瑟兰迪而对于埃尔隆德提醒也不是没有放在心上，他重新修改了一遍加里安给他的演讲稿，又在心里默默想象了一下那些可能用来着问自己的话语。事实证明没有那么困难，于是也就转头去做其他的工作了。毕竟他可不是什么闲人。  
士气低迷的第一实验室不得不终止的项目有很多，如今又添上了一项——关于莱戈拉斯那从未见过的基因，找不到相似，也找不到奇缘，无法解开的谜团，几乎叫人以为是某个神秘的、与世隔绝的国度内的人民重见天日的结果，又添上了新的神秘色彩。剩下来的文件都交到了瑟兰迪尔办公室中，从奥克实验室手下幸存的档案失去了原本的研究价值，被封存在了保险箱内，也许再也没有机会打开了。  
可惜总归是有些可惜的，半途而废不是瑟兰迪尔的风格，但他也明白急流勇退。发现某种从未见过的基因可能会带来天大的荣耀，那会改变生物学的研究方向或者研究历史，但那对瑟兰迪尔毫无意义，他不感兴趣，也不认为从中能获得什么实质性的好处。他只是单纯的想要知道莱戈拉斯身后的那一个秘密是什么，然后找了许多冠冕堂皇的借口做了许多卑劣的事情。  
现在也还是如此，因为那偶然发现的机枪，又再次扭转了局面。  
拜托埃尔隆德查的有关那三个字母的消息在夜里收到了，埃尔隆德给他发的是加密邮件，忧心忡忡地讯问瑟兰迪尔为什么要查那个组织。那是一个组织。  
“我想，莱戈拉斯和这有些关系。”瑟兰迪尔一边浏览着邮件，一边说道，“你从哪里找来的资料？”  
埃尔隆德短促地笑了一声，仿佛透过电话都能够感受到他的家庭生活的幸福。他说：“凯勒布理安以前的工作部门负责着一块的，你知道……情报。要找一些不那么重要的东西还是没有问题的……只要不被发现的话。”  
“所以说，你居然拜托了凯勒布理安？”瑟兰迪尔似笑非笑地说着，望了一眼窗外的星空。  
“没错。她说政府关注这个组织也有一段时间了，那和三十年前的械斗案子有关。然后他们销声匿迹了好久，简直叫人以为解散了……十几年来都没有什么消息，也没有听说吸纳了什么新成员，所以也就放松了警惕。档案找出来也简单多了。”  
“WSC……游荡者自助委员会？这名字真奇怪。”瑟兰迪尔把邮件的内容打印了下来，他看着字面上的文字，眉心一跳，“械斗案是怎么一回事？名字有什么特殊意义吗？凯勒布理安怎么说？”  
“她说她也不知道，WSC和其他民间组织不同，像个恐怖组织，但也没做出什么坏事。感觉更像是自卫队……不过出于何种目的，就不清楚了。不过可以告诉你的是，那场械斗案就在安卡思区，你应该听说过的……很惨烈，没有一个活人，凶手也找不到，最初以为是帮派之间的利益纠纷罢了，但是查下去什么都找不到。就像凶手凭空消失了一样。”顿了顿，埃尔隆德转而又问道，“你这么匆匆忙忙照找我帮你查WSC，到底是为什么？真的和莱戈拉斯牵扯上了？”  
“百分之九十五的几率。”瑟兰迪尔听着埃尔隆德说起那一起械斗案，那是在他很小很小的时候发生的，早就失去了有关的记忆。只有在某些特定的时候、特定的场合才会听到，只是零碎的只言片语，夹杂着流言蜚语，拼凑不出完整的经过。他也没有好奇心去了解事情的前因后果，久而久之就任其随着时间消散了。  
“那真是惊人。为什么这么说？”  
听到瑟兰迪尔的说法，埃尔隆德故作惊讶地感叹了一声，倒听不出什么忧愁，好像也在欣赏着这片宁静美好的星空，假装看不见运送物资的飞机天在空中留下的白色尾巴。  
“当你在你一个本来应该空空如也的柜子里看到一个大提琴盒的时候，你作何感想？”  
“你打开了？”  
“没错。”瑟兰迪尔说，“然后……你猜我看到了什么？”他说着，一边调出了另一个网页，是关于那一型号的枪械的描述，分析透彻，还举了很多例子，以及价格，高昂地令人望而却步，完全不像是一个普通学生买得起的。但这一切接上WSC就说得通了。  
“看到了什么？刀？弓？枪支零件？”埃尔隆德一连串地发文，语气轻松，似乎完全不为明天的会议担心。  
“最后一个猜对了。”瑟兰迪尔报出了枪支的型号，让电话那一端的埃尔隆德陷入了沉默，片刻之后，才听见对方的回答。  
“他怎么弄到的？”  
“我猜的话，是WSC。莱戈拉斯应该是他们的成员。”瑟兰迪尔不动声色地说出了自己的推测。  
“事情越来越复杂了。”  
许久，埃尔隆德才又说道。  
察觉到莱戈拉斯身上的不对劲并不困难，从他的室友阿拉贡开始就是那样了，志愿者们对莱戈拉斯也有深刻的印象，瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德也是如此。让莱戈拉斯一个人站在某个地方，什么话都不说还能显得和普通的大学生没有区别，但行动起来则有天壤之别，那不是青涩的、初次步入社会的人应该有的面貌。他不是一个商场伪装自己的人，哪怕经验熟练，还是叫人看出了破绽。  
问题的关键已经不再是种族的天赋差异或者是莱戈拉斯到底在隐瞒些什么了，而是莱戈拉斯牵扯出来的WSC，这个神秘的组织，一手策划了至今无解的案件，而且似乎莱戈拉斯准备参与新的不为人知的计划了。那把机枪足以说明事情并不容易，浓雾之下的轮廓还不清晰，瑟兰迪尔却本能地感受到了其中的不祥寓意。  
“我都想报警了，”瑟兰迪尔半开玩笑地说着，“或许这刻意拦住莱戈拉斯，我都害怕他要去抢劫银行。”这是个无伤大雅的笑话，或许可以放松一下气氛。  
“哦，瑟兰迪尔教授，他们会说你异想天开，然后送你回来休息的。民间严禁任何强制的流通，这条法令已经执行十年了，执行力度非常大，要找出一把枪，比在沙漠里找水差不多。特别是在一个大学生身上，帝国大学的学生都是遵纪守法的楷模。你说出来只会被人当成妄想症发作。”  
“事实就是如此，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔一边说着话，一边把答应下来的内容看完了，“真希望今天装上去的东西能够让我好好看看到底怎么了。”  
“录像已经发送过去了？”埃尔隆德稍稍提高了声音。  
“收到了一部分，不过有一个小时的偏差。我不知道他现在在干些什么。”  
瑟兰迪尔打开了网页，输入了与身份同时绑定的账号密码，那是唯一而且不会重复的密码，也处在政府无时无刻的监控之中。双重加密的录像需要再次输入两个不同的密码，还要进行验证，来来去去过了好几分钟，才完全打开界面。录像被分割成了六个格子，画面上它还能看到今天早上自己与莱戈拉斯谈话的场景。瑟兰迪尔特地停了下来，放慢速度去观察莱戈拉斯的表情。他表现的非常不自然，小动作都暴露在了机械的眼睛之下。  
然后瑟兰迪尔改成了十六倍速，盯着屏幕里的变化。  
画面终止于一小时之前，其他的还没有上传。  
“怎么样，有什么发现吗？”埃尔隆德问。  
这次没有回答的反而是瑟兰迪尔，他好像反应不过来，过了一会儿，才说：“……我以前从来不知道莱戈拉斯居然会画画。”  
“这么说来，莱戈拉斯诗歌艺术细胞颇高、擅长竞技体育、还有一定危险性的反社会分子？”埃尔隆德这句说话的其实是有些调侃的成分的，虽然他也明白他在和瑟兰迪尔说正事。不过从某个程度上来讲，这也没有什么问题。  
屏幕上的莱戈拉斯整个人都所在了沙发里，在瑟兰迪尔离开后就一直坐在他之前的位置上，拿着一个小小的画板，垫上几张素描纸，拿着铅笔不知道在画些什么。瑟兰迪尔后悔自己没有再安多几个不同的角度，那就可以看清楚些了。  
“你说的不错，埃尔。”  
瑟兰迪尔硬生生说出了这几个字，莱戈拉斯的一天都可以说得上是很枯燥，他忘记了吃饭，也没有喝水，就一直坐在那张一点也不舒服的沙发上，留恋着什么。那个表情让瑟兰迪尔有些难受，却又不知道为原因为何。  
“有什么值得注意的地方吗？”埃尔隆德又问道。  
“没有，他很规矩，画了一天的画，一点也不烦，很安静。”  
“这也挺好的，”埃尔隆德轻轻笑了笑，狮虎分神到什么地方去了，他说：“凯勒布理安喊我了，明天会议上见吧。”  
“好，明天会议上见。”话说完，他们就挂断了电话。  
瑟兰迪尔把那个勉强能看到莱戈拉斯侧面的视角进行了放大，到最后只看到模糊的一片，素描纸上也只能大概看出一层灰灰的东西，其余的都没有看清。

把大提琴盒拿出来时莱戈拉斯发现有些不对，倾斜的角度与他记忆中不相符，也不是他的习惯的样子。这房间里没有什么变动的，一切如故，但床上还留有某种重物压下后的褶皱，这让莱戈拉斯的心中升起某种警告。  
同时而来的还有他上车之后弗兰茨递给他的电话，那是WSC内部人员才拥有的，专门铺设的线路与特殊加密后的的信号能够保证他们不被别的政府部门监听，从而最大限度的守护住居住在这座城市里的精灵们的安全。与他通话的是格洛芬德尔，很显然他也加入到了这一次的任务中，负责破坏他们的内部监控网络，给莱戈拉斯制造进去的机会。  
但在那之前格洛芬德尔说了一件事：“我们的搜索频率变了。”  
“什么意思？”  
公路上没有其他车辆，飞驰在夜里感觉很不错，弗兰茨开车完全不顾交通规则，速度极快。冲出灯红酒绿的安卡思区后，街道上稀稀落落的灯光并不真实，几乎连成了一条线。呼啸的风声并没有因为车窗的阻隔而变小，让格洛芬德尔的声音也变得不清楚了。  
莱戈拉斯心不在焉地听着格洛芬德尔的解释：“之前的二十多年里，我们的搜索频率都保持在固定的部门以及固定的次数，一年都不会有两三次。但今天不同，我收到的报告是六次，从未有过的频繁，而且使用权限未知……不像是政府内部的人。”  
“你是说，我们又被盯上了？”  
“不是我们，而是WSC。状况不妙。”格洛芬德尔难得没有用之前的腔调说话，恢复了作为领袖应该有的沉着冷静与严肃，而现在的问题越来越严重了，超出他们控制范围之内的事情已经悄然发生了，只是还不知道是什么。  
“要做些什么吗？”莱戈拉斯看着已经被拿出来的机枪，漆黑的枪身在月光下反射着冷冷的光芒，透出一股寒意。  
“先别管这些，小心一点就好了。”格洛芬德尔说道，“你现在出发了吧？”  
“是，就在路上。”莱戈拉斯凝望着不断向后退的街道，这样寂静的夜晚在战后尤其的多，曾经丰富多彩的夜生活消失了，不夜的灯光被防空演习的警报渠道，只剩下安卡思区的夜晚还维持着虚假和平的面纱，然而那一触即破。  
“莱戈拉斯，我能给你保证的就只有三十分钟，多出来的那就没有办法了。你只能在这三十分钟里把我们要的文件带回来，其他的概不负责。”格洛芬德尔还是有些担心，又补充道：“赋予你使用武器的权限，那也就代表着我们允许你射杀阻止你的人类……不过，最好还是不要了。”末尾的一句话出自格洛芬德尔对人类的同情，还有某些古老时代的友谊。  
“我不会对人类做什么的。”莱戈拉斯笑了笑，仍旧抚摸着光滑的枪身，“这只是打开门的工具而已。你说过，奥克实验室的门有三层对吧？希望子弹够用吧。还有，你给我的防弹衣够结实吗？我可不想被人家一发子弹就打死了。”  
“防弹衣是军用的，没有问题，我千辛万苦给你弄回来的。子弹不够的话，我还记得安排给你的车子里加农炮和小心炸药，也要带上吗？不过会影响行动吧。”格洛芬德尔分析着莱戈拉斯背负这么多东西的行动速度，最后还是说：“就带着那把枪好了，我们做了改装的，威力比一般要大一些，足够了。”  
“好。我也没打算带炸药。”莱戈拉斯应了一声，想到自己从上午开始就在画的那一张肖像图，现在还没有完成。  
此后格洛芬德尔就中断了通话，投入到工作当中了，也许那场景和莱戈拉斯印象中一样，钟楼小窗户上露出一点点灯光，钟声响起也不能影响丝毫，里面的人面对着电脑，被众多扩展出来的屏幕包围着，全神贯注地盯着上面的变动，随时做好被攻击的准备。  
把手机还给弗兰茨后，莱戈拉斯合上眼睛，似乎想要睡一会儿。  
弗兰茨问他：“还有半小时就到了，莱戈拉斯先生，你现在很累吗？”  
“不，不是的。”莱戈拉斯轻轻摇摇头，“有些东西我想的不太明白……到了叫我吧。”他的心神还在今天早上那个被动过的大提琴盒上，唯一的嫌疑人就是瑟兰迪尔，而今天的谈话，很有可能就是由此触发的。  
瑟兰迪尔没有直接指出这件事情，但他知道了。也许这只是冰山一角，但莱戈拉斯深知，他和瑟兰迪尔的距离进一步被被拉大了。因为某种阻隔与障碍，还有不断滋生的猜疑。


	22. Chapter 22

单枪匹马地闯入一间戒备森严的实验室是非常困难的，哪怕是莱戈拉斯，也要做完全的准备。如今科技日新月异，安保系统也愈加完善了，不同于以往的冷兵器时代，他们有了更多的隐藏在暗处的敌人，蛰伏着，等待着一举歼灭的机会。  
奥克实验室的布局有些像第一实验室，前方都有一个面积广阔的停机坪，涂着奥克实验室的LOGO。弗兰茨在奥克实验室还有一公里的地方就让莱戈拉斯下车了。全副武装的他还要提防着二十四小时运转的电子眼，它们是政府的耳目，无处不在，连呼吸的频率都能够侦察清楚。他再次绑起了战士的发辫，只不过手中的武器已经不再是短刀与弓箭了。他还戴上了防毒防毒面具，根据格洛芬德尔的说法是，奥克实验室的防御手段就是释放毒气，这让他不得不考虑一下防毒面具，因为那也会对精灵的身体带来损害。其后他又换上了防弹衣，还在外面穿了一件奥克实验室的工作服，遮住了他的肩带别在身后的小刀。  
最后给他的是一张奥克实验室的出入卡，不是伪造的，拥有普通的权限，那是WSC另一位首领费劲手段才弄到的。这意味着最后一段路程要用武力来解决，莱戈拉斯也不得不开杀戒了。就像游戏前面是畅通无阻的作弊通关，但无论如何，到了最后一步，都必须亲自突破。  
弗兰茨对他说：“愿你能幸运的通过所有的障碍，莱戈拉斯先生。”这句话有点像祝福，也有点像祈祷，莱戈拉斯还没有听完就走了。  
在夜里很多政府的建筑物会格外清晰，也很容易成为空中打击的目标。因为战时用电紧张，能否肆无忌惮地浪费着电量的也就只有政府的部门了。奥克实验室同样如此，许多窗户灯火通明，还有依稀的人影。而莱戈拉斯最先看到的是五楼，几乎所有的窗户都是亮着的，他得避免走到那个地方去。  
他不可能大摇大摆地冲大门走进去，莱戈拉斯脑海里的地图告诉他绕过去，选一个保安薄弱的地方。这在预计的时间内，五分钟后莱戈拉斯就到达了目的地。那也是一道铁刺网围成的屏障，每隔十分钟会有警卫巡逻一次，五人小队，现在看来正是空隙，他可要抓紧时间。  
地面上已经没有多少柔软的雪了，莱戈拉斯也不指望那能带来多大的缓冲作用。冬天快要过去了，雪也少了，可气温却没有多大的变化，还可以说比以前更冷了。  
他看了看自己的手套，确信能够抵挡住这铁刺网的坚硬，就爬了上去。  
他小时候常常爬树，密林的王子与树有着不解之缘，可惜森林中的树能与他对话歌唱的已经不多了，甚至可以说是屈指可数。国王禁止王子做那些危险的动作，认为只是小孩子的一时淘气，然而每当莱戈拉斯爬到树上不肯下来，又无可奈何地哄着他的孩子，让他尽快下来。这也许是一个引起国王注意的好方法，莱戈拉斯乐此不疲地图玩着这样的把戏，让国王提心吊胆。然而当国王认定他不会因此受伤后，也就放任自流了，莱戈拉斯自觉无趣，从此也就没有玩过这样的游戏了。可他保留了攀爬的技能，至今不曾生疏。  
“唰”的一下从三米高的墙头落下去终归还是有些疼痛的，莱戈拉斯龇牙咧嘴了一秒钟，又迅速恢复了。  
四处望去，没有人，荒凉的可怕，只有空旷的天空在他的眼前。  
耳机已经响起了格洛芬德尔的声音，穿过半个城市，还能听见整点时的钟声。  
“还好吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
真是久违的感觉。莱戈拉斯轻轻呼出一口白气，判定方向后朝着防守人数最少的入口跑去，一路没有留下痕迹。他听见声音后应了一声，也没有说什么，仿佛只是听见了风声。  
“快要进去了吧？”格洛芬德尔问。  
“是啊。我在过第二道网。”莱戈拉斯虽然说着话，脚步却没有慢下来，奥克实验室还有第二堵铁刺网，保护着中心区域，而且还附上了红外线防护网。那副特制的眼镜把红外线都显露在了空气中，莱戈拉斯眨眨眼想要看清楚些，小小地估计了一下，往后退了两步。  
许多事情上，精灵们的处理没有人类的犹豫，他们往往都是快刀斩乱麻式的痛快，以及其迅捷的方式解决了问题。莱戈拉斯也继承了精灵们如此的处事方法，他直接跳了过去。对于一般人来说那是不可能的，不过莱戈拉斯并不在范围之内，他的弹跳力远超当今可以记录的人类，灵活的动作正如在树林之间穿梭行动，来去自如，没有任何的阻碍。这比以前跳的要低一点，因为还带着一把枪，身上还有许多武器，不得不小心一些。在一个可以称之为安全的高度跳下来后，他正式进入了核心区域。  
“扫描一下，格洛芬德尔。”莱戈拉斯不想用过多的经历分辨身边是否会还有警卫小队，可他要避开他们，于是就把这个任务交给了格洛芬德尔。  
奥克实验室的敬畏身上都带着同样的终端机，那很方便联络，能够加强防御系统。同时又给自己造成了一个漏洞，如果利用终端机确认警卫的位置，那么就能轻而易举地避开警卫，直达目的地。  
“五点钟方向，六百米，十个人。是警卫队。”格洛芬德尔冷静地说着，这不算是安全距离了，莱戈拉斯很容易就暴露在警卫的枪口之下。他检查了一下屏幕上的地图，随后说道：“朝着十点钟方向跑，到隐蔽处停下来。”  
莱戈拉斯照做了，把自己的身影隐藏在茫茫夜色中，头也没有回地往十点钟方向跑着。现在这种时候回头，无疑是自寻死路。  
约莫过了三十秒，格洛芬德尔再次开口：“B入口就在你的左手边，莱戈拉斯，你记得的。”他指的是地图上的第二个出口，同时也是入口，防卫会在十二点之后加强，而现在就是换班的空档，所有的防备都由自动系统接管了。  
机器不需要休息，却不够灵活。莱戈拉斯深谙这个道理，机械的戒备心仅限于对那些没有权限的闯入者，只要有一张出入卡，加上虚假的指纹或是蒙骗过瞳孔扫描，一切都迎刃而解了。莱戈拉斯把出入卡按照指示地在固定的位置刷个刷，然后睁大眼睛，静静地等待着识别扫描。  
这张卡是真正属于莱戈拉斯的，利用系统的漏洞他能够成为奥克实验室一名不起眼的工作人员，安然无恙地进入到核心的区域，接近那个秘密。  
“我过去了。”莱戈拉斯说着，朝里面看了看。  
B出口是十字走道，两边都有巡逻的警卫，但现在人数不多，还没有构成威胁。他记得向前走去有电梯，只是不知道有没有人在里面。  
这里很安静，还能听到齿轮咬合时发出的响声，伴着轻微地电流声窜进寒冷的夜里。  
“很好。”格洛芬德尔非常满意莱戈拉斯的效率，“他们的机密文件不是放在固定的地方的，会通过中心管道在大楼里四处输送。你要拦住那些防弹玻璃管道里面的文件。它们速度很快，在不同的楼层里穿梭。明白吗？莱戈拉斯。”这件事情格洛芬德尔已经说过一次了，却又解释了一遍，怕莱戈拉斯不明白。但其实很简单，意思就是莱戈拉斯要在躲开保卫的同时以最快的速度找到那个行踪不定的运输玻璃盒，然后破坏运输管道迫使那个盒子停下来。  
“我知道。”莱戈拉斯皱皱眉头，目前就他说看到的，还没有看到运输管道。  
“我只能给你大致的定位，权限不够，我也没有办法。”  
“没关系。运输盒有什么特征吗？”莱戈拉斯一边说着，一边走进了紧急通道。从他在第一实验室内被瑟兰迪尔带着离开的那一次看，奥克实验室的紧急通道应该同样的快要被人遗忘了。他毫不费力地用破解工具输入了密码，进入了楼梯间。  
“运输盒也是玻璃的，找不出什么不同。”格洛芬德尔这句话让莱戈拉斯很头疼，“但是有特殊的信号发射器，我试试能不能定位。”  
电子眼闪烁着灯光，莱戈拉斯瞄了一眼，说：“你关掉了他们的监控了吗？”  
“关了。”  
看来他可以肆无忌惮地在其中活动了。  
“运输管道从十楼开始，终点在三楼，每一个办公室里都有，分布最多的是五楼。所以也最后可能。”  
“有周期吗？”莱戈拉斯一点也不想去五楼，那里远比其他的楼层警戒得多。  
“三分钟一次，从十楼到三楼。”耳机里又传来了格洛芬德尔的敲键盘的声音，“运输盒到你身边之前我会告诉你的，你小心点。”  
莱戈拉斯几不可见地点点头，也不再说话。看见在一片黑暗中发亮的指示牌上面的数字，他摸出另一个防护面罩戴上，又拿出两把短刀，那还不太顺手，和以前有很大的不同。  
“我到五楼了。”莱戈拉斯只是通知格洛芬德尔一声，他现在要获得这一楼层的绝对控制权，有点难度，因为敌人是未知的。  
推开门那一刻他听见格洛芬德尔说：“警卫三十人，分布在不同的办公室里，最集中的是……”他停了一秒，继续说道：“C-09，用途是标本放置，一共有六个人。”  
“好。”莱戈拉斯记得格洛芬德尔口中所说的地方，和他还有一定的距离，能够让警卫隐藏起来的地方也不多，他胸有成竹。  
站在走廊尽头的他注视着来回走动的警卫，四人小队巡视着可疑的存在。死寂之中，莱戈拉斯想了想，还是放弃了浪费自己一把刀的做法，而是拿出装好了消音器的手枪，瞄准离他最近的警卫。精灵的优势在于绝佳的视力，不比人类必须经过多年的训练才能练就一手百发百中的枪法，他们天生就能够迅速捕捉到敌人的气息与存在，也能比他人更好地掩盖自己的存在，悄无声息地终结他人的性命。  
不像弓箭离弦而去，那只是轻微的一声，刮出一道燃烧的光。  
如他所料的四人小队都瞥见了那道光，有人慌忙地躲避，又有人向来源处冲来。  
急促而来的脚步声打乱了这井然有序的一切。莱戈拉斯合眼，深呼吸，有条不紊地瞄准了下一个人，扣下扳机。仍旧是轻微的响声，接连倒下的人还没有接近莱戈拉斯，就变成了后来者的阻碍。也许他们还留有呼吸，但眉心发紫的小孔正冒着烟，宣告着无可置疑的死亡。  
“格洛芬德尔，关掉他们的警报系统。”见有警卫要拿出终端机告知同伴有入侵者，莱戈拉斯于是说道。  
格洛芬德尔大致也猜到了发生了什么，回了一声，报了一个时间：“五分钟。”意思是他只能强制关闭五分钟，其他的事情就看莱戈拉斯的反应能力了。  
“足够了。”  
不断向莱戈拉斯涌来的警卫想要确定入侵者的人数，趁着这个空档莱戈拉斯拐进了另外一条走道。镜宫一般林立的剔透玻璃把五楼分割成许多互不关联相隔绝的房间，莱戈拉斯从明亮的灯光中看到了自己的影子，模模糊糊的，和那些惊慌失措的警卫的身影混在一起。  
万籁俱寂的夜晚本该是令人安心的，可今天不一样。莱戈拉斯抬头看了一下就在头顶上的运输管道，反射着冰冷的光芒，不断有运输盒以难以拦截的速度朝着一定的方向飞奔而去。  
那些警卫的人数由于玻璃的映射而重重叠叠，产生了一种人多势众的错觉，莱戈拉斯对着身边的玻璃开了一枪，但无法打穿，子弹留在了玻璃上面，只造成了一些不规则的放射状的裂缝，像花纹刻在上面。那是防弹玻璃，一定程度上保证了他的安全。  
“运输盒会在五楼停留多久？”莱戈拉斯四处看了一下，神色冷峻得可怕，在心里默默进行着倒计时。  
“十秒，很多了。”  
“是吗？”莱戈拉斯轻轻笑了一声，回头反手朝着某个方向又是一枪，光照亮了莱戈拉斯的眼睛，只是须臾。  
想要靠近莱戈拉斯的某个警卫中弹了，不可置信地睁大了眼睛，表情十分精彩，整个人不受控制地倒了下来，鲜血自伤口汩汩流出，在光洁的地板上增添了另一种不太令人欢快的色彩，也许那很快就会凝固在一起了。运输盒摩擦着管道的声音还在，几乎快要和这零落的枪声融为一体，像盛大的交响乐中的零落起伏的钢琴奏出的乐曲，无法完全分辨开来。  
“你看看我现在的位置，还有多久会到？”莱戈拉斯已经不想离开这个还算隐蔽的地方了，虽然警卫正在向他冲来，但从人类中突围还是没有什么困难的。既然如此，还不如就在原地实行拦截，然后逃之夭夭。  
“很遗憾，还有十六秒。好好撑着。”格洛芬德尔故作惋惜地说道，语气里却有些担心。莱戈拉斯进入奥克实验室十分钟有多了，停留越久，局势就越不利于他们。  
“给我倒数。”  
莱戈拉斯现在只能站在原地了，他适应性地转了转手上的短刀，把已经没有子弹的手枪丢在脚下，随后在宽度为两米的走道上，转了一圈，调整了一下自己现在的姿势。此刻他甚至能听见自己血管中流动的血液如同岩浆沸腾翻滚的沉闷声响，三十多个警卫小心翼翼地从两端逼近，狙击枪的准星已经对准了他，从头到脚，无一放过。  
“十……九……八……”  
格洛芬德尔的声音很平稳，像宁静的水面，报着逐渐减小的数字。  
时间也许从来没有流逝地这么快，莱戈拉斯来不及眨眼就在未经掩饰的、吞噬一切的枪声中跃起，两方对射的受害者变成了警卫们，他们还没有明白怎么一回事就死在了同伴的枪口之下。  
飞溅的血污遮天蔽日，伴随着格洛芬德尔没有变化的嗓音，“下一个，动手吧。”  
顾不及还生还的警卫的即将发射的子弹，莱戈拉斯抓起短刀就狠狠插入运输馆内，特殊金属制成的刀刃锋利无比，破碎玻璃掉在地上。莱戈拉斯暗暗祈求那一件性能绝佳的防弹衣能够抵挡得了那么多次的致命的射击，擦过他的肩膀的子弹烧焦了衣服，刺痛与灼烧感是那么的不真实。  
十米外有一个运输盒高速地运转冲向莱戈拉斯所在的方向，他左手又插入了另外一把短刀，形成一道屏障，希望以此拦截。  
运输盒与短刀碰撞那一刻冲击产生的刺眼火花莱戈拉斯还看得清楚，意识到他正在抢夺文件的警卫顿时打乱，他们统统对准了莱戈拉斯的背部，想要以强烈的集火打穿他的身体。这还影响了那戴在耳朵上的耳机，格洛芬德尔的声音不再清晰，有那么一瞬间莱戈拉斯觉得回到了很久以前，被人包围的无助感那么一点点的攀上心头，缠绕至窒息。  
坚硬的短刀不负所望的让运输盒停止前行了，莱戈拉斯又抽出一把短刀，一边说道：“关闭照明。”  
一片黑暗中精灵处于绝对的优势地位，他们能够更准确且下意识地分辨出位置分布，而人类会陷入短暂的恐慌，那短短的几秒钟决定胜负成败。  
枪声仍未停息，还有猛烈的趋势。莱戈拉斯把第三把到刺入管道内，几乎耗尽了他的力气，让他差点掉了下来。随后他单手把原本插入其中的短刀抽出来，在那个已经有缺口的缝隙中快速地翻转数次，然后一拳对着一前一后两把刀形成的空间的中心打过去。一般人会认为那是不可能的，纵然存在缝隙，但防弹玻璃墙硬度之大绝非普通人的一圈的爆发力可以突破的，这就是痴心妄想。  
随着他一拳下去的声响，室内被奔腾而来的黑暗吞噬，像一股沉默的暗流涌动其间，缚住了站在地上的每一个人。  
“可以了吗？警报系统快要完成自我修复了，还有其他警卫想要通知帮手。你剩下的时间不足两分钟。”格洛芬德尔催促道，显然他觉得莱戈拉斯浪费了太多的时间在与警卫的对峙上。  
而莱戈拉斯没有回答，他的注意力全在半空中的和防弹玻璃脱离的运行盒上，正在缓慢地转动着，泛着光，很容易确认。  
下一秒他跳了下去，朝着运行盒所在的方向，放开所有武器伸出手去抓住那个圆柱体的玻璃管。里面有着兽人的秘密，还有WSC一直关注的部分，甚至还涉及第一实验室的计划。这是解开谜团的钥匙，而莱戈拉斯绝不可能轻易放手。  
腹部再次中弹的感觉可不好，如同被人一拳击中，他的肩膀上的伤口还在作痛，不过轻微的难以感受到。莱戈拉斯即将触碰到玻璃管的手抽出了一下，表情有细微的变化，唇角溢出细微的呻吟，转瞬即逝。  
没有放过这个细节的格洛芬德尔的音调高了几分，他问：“莱戈拉斯，你还好吧？”  
“没有大碍。”  
抓住玻璃管抱在怀里后莱戈拉斯背向地面重重地坠落到了坚硬的地面上，钝物打击一般的疼痛自神经末梢传来，莱戈拉斯的下一个反应是转身跳起，仿佛已经感受不到任何的痛楚了。在他身边的警卫发现了莱戈拉斯以及他怀里的玻璃管，不仅大脑地就把手枪瞄准了他。  
闪避着往另一条路跑的他并无畏惧，他今晚冒出的动静太大了，幸而脸上的面罩还没有掉下来。  
“四十秒后警报系统就恢复了，来得及出来吗？”  
莱戈拉斯停在了一堵同样也是透明的玻璃前，里面没有因为格洛芬德尔的入侵而失去光亮，幽蓝的光芒闪烁在他的眼前，与人类的心跳频率恰好合拍。他呆滞地望着被层层防弹玻璃隔绝成孤岛的室内的景象，一时间没有听见格洛芬德尔的提示。  
“还有三十五秒。你怎么了，莱戈拉斯？”格洛芬德尔又问了一遍，莱戈拉斯抓着玻璃运输盒的手上的力度加大了几分。  
他呐呐地开口，感觉喉咙很干，像是被塞进了一口沙子：“很多兽人……很多很多。”  
注视着屏幕上诸多窗口的倒数的格洛芬德尔也是愣了，但很快回过神来，下达命令：“立刻离开，不要管那些兽人。”  
“他们不会动，就在培养舱里，像沉睡了。”莱戈拉斯说着，拔腿就跑，往另外一个紧急通道跑去，却不能忘记自己刚刚看到的那些兽人。  
他们远比之前在第一实验室看见的那一具兽人要强壮得多，肌肉隆起到了恐怖的境界，筋脉看的情绪分明，微微合上的眼睛并不能让他们看起来和蔼可亲一点点。和莱戈拉斯的记忆是有区别的，他们更像人类，或者说，还保留着人类的特征。

意料之外的事情最让人措手不及，精灵也不例外。紧急通道中有警卫急促的脚步声，而莱戈拉斯还想着刚刚看到的兽人，数量庞大，那场景充斥在他的眼前，令他难以忘怀。再度转过身寻找另一条安全可靠的道路时一阵熟悉的味道扑鼻而来，久违了数千年的兽人的恶臭，透过面罩涌入他的鼻孔。莱戈拉斯稍稍恶心了一阵子，辨别出敌人所在的方位，心下一惊。  
格洛芬德尔没有提醒他前方有敌人，很明显他也没有料到。听到莱戈拉斯的说法之后唯一得出的结论就是在编外还有其他的警卫，他们不使用终端机，自然也就无法确定了。莱戈拉斯也没有多费心思去责怪格洛芬德尔，精灵天生敏锐的五官本来让这些辅助变得非必须，他明白自己就算失去了他人的提醒也能够解决这一切，不过稍稍费力一点。就像习惯了火炮火枪，突然最最原始的的刀剑相向，终归还是喜欢方便快捷的方法的。  
莱戈拉斯首先感知到的是整齐划一的脚步声，接近于机械的运转，而且越来越紧接，看起来是有目的的。接着是一阵逐渐浓郁的恶臭，防毒面具不能过滤掉臭气，莱戈拉斯还是闻到了。这有一种久违的厌恶感，他已经有数千年没有这样的产生憎恶了，兽人身上的恶臭还是如此的让他反胃，激起战斗的欲望。  
“他们的兽人不仅仅是在培养舱里，”莱戈拉斯的声音不可抑制地颤抖着，夹杂着喘气的声音，“有一对活的，能够活动的兽人！”末了没有说完莱戈拉斯就往还算安全的十楼跑了，根据他的感知，兽人都来自下一层，而上方还能宁静，似乎不受影响。  
格洛芬德尔也是倒吸一口冷气，他说：“你撑得住吗？我让弗兰茨进去帮你。”  
翻过扶手莱戈拉斯听着格洛芬德尔的话，毫不犹豫就拒绝了：“来不及了，我能解决的。”  
然而下一秒，警报大作，尖锐的鸣叫划破夜空，一点一点地敲经脑子里。  
兽人的奔跑速度不亚于精灵，它们畸形的天赋令他们足以和精灵相提并论，却又在某些方面远输精灵莱戈拉斯下意识地捂紧怀里的玻璃运输盒，匆匆回头看了一眼，已经见到了兽人的脑袋了，几个几个地挤在一起，狰狞的容貌煞是可笑。与之前在五楼见到的沉睡中的兽人一样，没有什么差别，除了天生的体格差异，莱戈拉斯自知自己是没有办法在单独的情况下与这么多兽人作战的。兽人实力未知，而他的伤口因为剧烈的运动而撕裂流血还没有止住。  
那件他穿在身上的奥克实验室的工作服早就由于刚刚的一轮扫射而变成只剩下袖子的碎片了，他有些费劲地脱下那一层衣服，直接露出了防弹背心与身上诸多的武器。  
刺耳的警报声没有停息的趋势，兽人逐渐逼近，莱戈拉斯手上剩下的有可能击退敌人的武器就剩下那一把机枪了。他干净利落地从背后抽了出来，尝试着单手上膛，遗憾的发现并不可行。  
于是他在第九楼的入口停了下来，与兽人保持着五迷的距离，用最快的速度把圆柱形的玻璃运输盒塞进早就准备好的特殊背带里，恰好夹住了，也不会掉下来。那很轻，几乎没有感觉。  
“九楼的警备情况如何，格洛芬德尔？”  
“都调下去了，很薄弱。只有十个人，乱了阵脚。”格洛芬德尔如实说着，还有点替奥克实验室乱作一团的警备系统惋惜。  
“真不错。”  
莱戈拉斯好整以暇地做出评价，忽略了那不断传来的疼痛，抹了一把脸，却感觉湿湿的，反应过来后自己已经扣下了扳机，像是无意识的杀戮的渴望驱使着他。  
暴烈的枪响不曾停歇，一连十几秒钟都盖过了警报的声音，有节奏地响着。莱戈拉斯被血液飞溅的温热触感弄得很难受，他一点也不喜欢能够喷射这么远的兽人的血液，特别是沾到了他的额头和头发上。但一轮扫射后的确阻拦了兽人们前进的步伐，他们好像不知道痛苦为何物，也没有迟疑，却又不可抑制地往后跌下去，压在了同伴的身上。  
如同多米诺骨牌的一发不可收拾，从楼梯阶梯上滚下去的兽人变成了绝佳的阻拦物，肉体碰撞着，造成某种奇异的场景。而莱戈拉斯无心欣赏着一画面，他很高兴能够如此，但还有更重要的。  
再次换上子弹后，莱戈拉斯看了看仍然试图追上他却大大落后的兽人部队，觉得这么多年来兽人的笨拙还是没有变化的。  
踹开上锁的大门口莱戈拉斯像机器一样地调出了在自己脑子里的奥克实验室第九楼的地图，这里是高层决策的办公室，守卫仅次五楼，却因为这一场突如其来的入侵事件而造成了空缺，弱点尽数展露在他人的眼前，任人刀俎。他顺手又锁上了那道门，虽然知道没过几下就会被同样的暴力手段打开，但至少能争取一些时间。  
“我想拿一些东西。”莱戈拉斯忽然说道。  
话音落地，他就毫不留情地射杀了一个警卫，又把其他几个警卫一并结果了。杀人有时候不是那么艰难的决定，还没有想好的片刻，眨眼之间就无意识地做出了选择，无论后来是否后悔。  
听到了枪声不断的格洛芬德尔皱了皱眉头，虽然也明白莱戈拉斯看不见自己的表情，他问：“你要拿些什么？”  
莱戈拉斯按了按耳机以固定位置，漫不经心地说道：“想找找有没有奥克实验室和第一实验室合作的文件。我觉得他们的关系很奇怪……”  
“何出此言，莱戈拉斯？”格洛芬德尔沉默了一阵子，然后问。  
“别忘了，这么久以来我们见到的第一个兽人就在第一实验室，谁能说清楚他们到底在干什么？”在某些方面莱戈拉斯不愿把瑟兰迪尔和奥克实验室归为一类，但也只有瑟兰迪尔是一个特殊的存在，那并不等同于对第一实验室的信任。而他，现在也有点迷茫了，想要去证明瑟兰迪尔并没有参与这样的事件，纵然那实在没有什么可以褒贬的。  
“时间不多了，”格洛芬德尔提醒道，语气变了变，“尽快脱身。”  
莱戈拉斯在那张凌乱的办公桌旁边走了一圈，眼睛扫描过叠放在桌面上的许多纸张，上面的文字瞬间就辨认出来了。那大多都是一些看不懂的术语，放在最前面的两份则是已经被通过了的、盖上了审核后的红色印章的、拥有首先签名的申请书。  
莱戈拉斯感觉这有些不同。  
“……兽人军队扩大化的规模是多少？”莱戈拉斯问了一个和之前所有对话都风马牛不相及的问题。  
格洛芬德尔根据记忆报了一个在报纸上面看到的数字，他有些怀疑这准确性，但也清楚谎言也不过如此。  
格洛芬德尔的话说完后，莱戈拉斯面部的肌肉抽动了一下，搜索成类似于微笑的表情，但那在防毒面罩的保护下根本看不见。莱戈拉斯看着文件上面写着的数字，与格洛芬德尔所说的加以对比，不由得以一种抑扬顿挫的、充满了讽刺的腔调说道：“是公布的三倍，而且已经在授权奥克实验室参与征兵工作了。他们认为是适合的士兵会优先分配到奥克实验室进行药剂服用……也许那就是兽人化……”莱戈拉斯作出了令格洛芬德尔毛骨悚然的推测，声音像是在冰水里长期浸泡的木头，柔软又冰冷，难以接近也无法把握。  
“三倍？！”  
“一点也不错。”莱戈拉斯把那两张纸和首相手写的批示叠好放进内里的衬衣，活动活动筋骨，确定身上的伤口没有什么大问题了。  
而三米之外，隔着一层防弹玻璃早已站满了虎视眈眈又心怀恐惧的警卫。  
“让弗兰茨准备准备，离我近一些比较好。我要出来了。”莱戈拉斯摸了摸背上的光滑的玻璃运输盒，确信不会因为枪击而损害到里面的文件，又加重了几分自己拿着机枪的力度。  
“没问题。”格洛芬德尔松了一口气，信心满满。  
此后他们还说了什么莱戈拉斯都没有多么清楚的印象了，那是又是一场火拼，杂乱的没有规则的火光一闪一闪，就像是深蓝天空中的烟花，留下不可见的轨道冲着莱戈拉斯而来。  
莱戈拉斯毫无畏惧，处于弱势的他往窗口的方向退去，看起来像是要缴械投降了。  
没有目标的扫射不仅仅对着莱戈拉斯的上半身，他的小腿也中弹了，就在过去那些层层叠叠的伤疤上面。精灵之中作战者不少，留下伤痕的却很少，哪怕是身经百战的莱戈拉斯，身上存有伤疤的地方也仅仅是脚踝到小腿。说起来那还是他再度踏上中途大陆之后发生的，人类愤怒的火焰灼伤精灵的身体，他们把他捆起来，纵火焚烧。莱戈拉斯几乎是丧失了理智地向着森林奔去，不愿意伤害人类，自己却又因此遍体鳞伤，快要失去了那永恒的生命。然而他终究还是活了下来，身体好像不受影响，那些伤疤也不会隔三差五地作痛。  
凛冽翻腾的寒风随着莱戈拉斯一跃而下的动作而变成巨大的阻力，幻化作汹涌的海潮，一遍一遍地冲向他的身躯。勉励睁开眼睛后莱戈拉斯抽出最后一把短刀，在墙壁上用尽力气地插了下去。不必防弹玻璃的坚硬，钢筋水泥更容易被找出弱点，令人牙酸的摩擦的声音在他的耳畔尖叫着，不断下坠的他终于在两米的空中停了下来，手臂却感到酸痛。拔出刀刃后莱戈拉斯轻轻翻了个身。  
落在地上那一刻他的小腿一阵抽痛，莱戈拉斯无暇去思考自己到底受了多么重的伤，他已经听到了向他奔来的警卫的脚步声了，踩在雪上有奇异的清脆声，像被折断的枝条。  
血沿着伤口流出来，他手掌覆在小腿的伤口处，短暂的止了血，却又难免在原地留下一些痕迹。  
“弗兰茨在哪？”莱戈拉斯问，刚刚的呼啸风声令他现在还双耳轰鸣，有点晕乎乎的。  
“十一点种方向，就在铁丝网外。他等着你，随时可以走。”  
“好。”他又站了起来，在一片的麻痹中定了定神，掂量掂量手中的机枪，对着那片看不清楚的警卫又是一次扫射。他并不想让这些无辜的人就这么死去，但为了保全自己，又别无选择。  
停止前进的警卫还想要去追莱戈拉斯，而他已经身形轻捷地翻越了第一道铁刺网，似乎并没有在之前的火拼中受到什么伤害，依旧像没事人一样。  
弗兰茨果然就在十一点钟方向，车子里没有开灯，只能模模糊糊地见到一个影子，在星光下一动不动，好像和夜色融为一体。  
“我过去了。”莱戈拉斯简短地报告了一声，先把机枪掷出，再熟练地跳起落地，整个过程只有两三秒钟，难以捕捉的迅疾。  
“好。等会见。”  
“等会见。”  
语罢，格洛芬德尔关闭了通讯，莱戈拉斯也摘下了耳机。  
等候多时的弗兰茨关切地看着莱戈拉斯，踩下油门把速度加到最快。这车子果然是经过WSC改装的，外表看起来就是一辆快要报废的老爷车，实际上的速度却快得惊人，引擎强劲的发动声在夜里响彻。  
弗兰茨问：“莱戈拉斯先生，您还好吗？”  
“没有大碍，和格洛芬德尔会合吧。”  
“好的在莱戈拉斯先生。”弗兰茨也不再回头了，专心开车。  
后座上放着准备好了的小药箱，里面瓶瓶罐罐的东西由于过快的车速而碰碰撞撞，莱戈拉斯找出了一卷绷带，左手颤抖着拿起棉签蘸上碘酒，准备包扎伤口。撕裂的肌肉因为触碰与衣料的刺激而抽动着，莱戈拉斯把防弹背心脱下，又把玻璃运输盒放好。最后他脱的只剩下一件衬衣，在快速闪过且微弱的路灯的光下找到了左手手臂的枪伤，都集中在一起，两道擦伤和一个弹孔，血肉模糊得不忍直视，虽然已经不流血了，白色衬衣上却都是黏在身上的血迹。  
在过去莱戈拉斯很少会受伤，特别是重伤。无论是近身肉搏还是其他的，莱戈拉斯都是其中的佼佼者，能够与他匹敌的对手很少，更别说让他无力招架了。然而世界的局势在不断变化，武器的日益先进昭示着人类寻找到的新的武器的强大，把过去的传说与不朽敲得粉碎  
所幸的是他只有双手和右脚受伤了，其他地方完好无损。咬牙用镊子取出子弹需要很大的勇气，莱戈拉斯合上眼睛又睁开，脸色煞白，平稳地取出了，也没有抱怨或者从牙缝里挤出什么呻吟。叮当落在铁盒子上的子弹还沾染着莱戈拉斯的血，他用纸巾擦干净，算是纪念品一般地塞进了口袋里。随后他继续为脚上的伤口包扎，那个动作甚是不雅，他学过急救的方法，熟练地再次取出子弹，消毒进行荆棘的处理。  
细密的汗水从他的额头渗出来，一把抹去后莱戈拉斯望向车窗外的街道。他们甩开了追兵，按照原定的路程是不会遇到宪兵队的检查的。  
-  
格洛芬德尔在旅馆的房间里待了好几个小时，三台电脑的屏幕都对着他，攀升的数字还有被打乱的布局都如实反映在了上面，看到莱戈拉斯的位置离开奥克实验室之后，才长长松了一口气。  
这间旅馆位在安卡思区，他就在弗兰茨租下的房间里。旅店的老板从不过问他的客人们，也不会用狐疑的目光去打量他们，只是把沉默地递过房卡，告诉他应该去哪里，和这间旅馆的气氛是一样的。当格洛芬德尔大包小包地提着必要的工具走进旅馆时，得到的待遇同样也是如此。  
窗外的世界灯红酒绿，还能听见酒吧里不符合时局的欢快的有节奏的歌声，买醉的人东倒西歪地靠在不同的墙头，试图把身上最后的现金找出来再去喝一杯。这和肃穆的首都不同，但这就是首都的一部分，本不该被见到的画面。像是与光明相悖的黑暗，有像是界限不明的灰色。  
凌晨三点，莱戈拉斯半披着黑色外套进来了，满是褶皱的衬衣能够隐隐看到蔓延开来的血迹，腹部的青紫也很明显，完全遮不住。弗兰茨也跟着走了进来，把玻璃运输管放在桌面上，另一只手还帮莱戈拉斯提着衣服和装备，模样和莱戈拉斯相比也同样的狼狈。  
玻璃运输馆交给格洛芬德尔后还要花点时间去解密，这也许是WSC做过最出格的事情了，为了保护精灵们的生活不惜一切代价，也不会在乎这会如何打乱世界。  
WSC中负责治疗的精灵不能立即赶到莱戈拉斯的身边，他还在另一座城市，格洛芬德尔也明白远水救不了近火，根据过去的经验想要以精灵之力减轻他伤口的疼痛。莱戈拉斯没有昏厥，眼神却有些浑浊，也不知道是想起了什么。  
真正令他难受的只是脚上烧伤又被子弹穿过了，旧伤复发远比新的伤痛令人难以忍受，一点一点的灼烧着心灵，致使心脏因为那些不定时的作痛而瞬间收缩。  
“今晚你就留在这里吧，我和弗兰茨照顾你，那也好一点。”格洛芬德尔说着，丢掉了一个满是血的棉花球，继续处理伤口。  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头，状态并不好，“我要回去。”  
“为什么？你受伤了，莱戈拉斯，回去那个房子有什么好？”格洛芬德尔看着他，语气里有些愤怒，至今不能理清为什么莱戈拉斯如此固执地不愿意离开。对莱戈拉斯来说，再往前走一部都是万丈深渊，而他不愿意看着莱戈拉斯陷入如此的境地而无法自拔。  
这场自欺欺人太久了，总有一天应该结束的。  
“不，”莱戈拉斯嘴唇干裂，他说：“第一实验室也和这有关，我要查清楚……仅仅靠着这些文件是不够的……”但其实他还有下面的一句话，他知道如果自己一走了之，兴许以后还是风平浪静，但他又要很久很久才能找到瑟兰迪尔了。他想留在瑟兰迪尔的身边。  
“……你，”格洛芬德尔过了许久，又是叹气，又是绝望，“愚不可及。”  
莱戈拉斯也没有表示反对，似乎也同意格洛芬德尔说法。他转而说起了另一件事：“我刚刚和你说了，扩大军队的规模有假。”  
“对，三倍。你说过。”格洛芬德尔沉思片刻，说：“首都的卫队都换成兽人吗？”  
“没有仔细说……应该是留在首相的周围。但是的确有很多兽人会被送到战场上。而且他们实验室现在就在用兽人作为警卫……比强兽人还要强的那种。也许过不久就只有手榴弹能拦住他们了……”  
“你有拿文件过来吗？”  
“有。”莱戈拉斯抬起眼皮，艰难地动了动肩膀，看了看那一堆衣服，“就在衬衣里。”他指着才被换下来的衬衣。  
弗兰茨在一旁听着两位首领说话，也不插嘴，在壁炉前添加柴火。火烧的正旺，平白的给莱戈拉斯的脸上添了一层血色。他把带血的衬衣拿过来，又从口袋里抽出文件，递给格洛芬德尔。  
过了几分钟，面色凝重地读完文件后，格洛芬德尔说：“我们要走了，莱戈拉斯。WSC一定会组织搬离的，这是迟早的事情，你也准备准备吧。有兽人的国家我们是不肯安然度日的。”他说的是事实，莱戈拉斯也猜到了。  
而他却释然地笑了，笑容中有几分并不欢乐的无法辨别的情绪，说：“好，我明白了。那现在我要回去了。”说完，就要站起来。  
弗兰茨连忙扶住莱戈拉斯，还担心碰到他身上的伤口，只用了很小的力气。  
在格洛芬德尔的叹气声中莱戈拉斯还是走了，他们从临时带过来的箱子里找到了一件干净的衣服给莱戈拉斯换上，又把那条裤子的裤脚剪掉，好让莱戈拉斯行动方便一点。莱戈拉斯还能自己走动，也拒绝同伴的搀扶，这一点上面看倒是有些和瑟兰迪尔相似。  
在安卡思区内开车不过十分钟就到了那一件安排给莱戈拉斯的房子的门口，莱戈拉斯没有直接从大门走进去。面对格洛芬德尔的疑问莱戈拉斯苦笑着，说：“瑟兰迪尔也许在监控我，我还是小心一点好。”  
听到这句话格洛芬德尔又是叹息，也不知道还能说什么来劝说自己的友人好。但是转念一想，自己也和莱戈拉斯一样，没有什么本质区别。他们只不过是方式不同而已。  
从水管爬上去本来是小偷应该具备的能力，莱戈拉斯却这么做了。他爬到二楼的阳台上，弄得一手灰尘，倒是真的和小偷没有区别。阳台的门打开后通向另一个房间，莱戈拉斯猜那不是瑟兰迪尔的房间，也是没有什么理由的推测。  
他慢慢地挪动着脚步，房子里没有开灯，也不太需要去担心瑟兰迪尔到底有没有在这个房子里留下了什么监控的设施，毕竟在黑暗中一切都是混沌不清的。始终莱戈拉斯还是相信的某些事情的，却还是怀疑，源于对记忆缺失的不信任。他又想起了被动过的大提琴盒，感觉很复杂，一种莫名其妙的恐惧感占据了内心。  
现在很安静，闭上眼睛就能听到柔软的积雪被人踩踏的脚步声，莱戈拉斯也没有穿鞋子，格洛芬德尔给了他一双舒适的拖鞋。他走进房间后就甩开鞋子倒在了床上，也不顾这会不会着凉，精灵对温度没有严格的要求，被子是否盖上了因为也就没什么所谓了。  
还没有枕在枕头上莱戈拉斯就不能睁开眼睛了，梦境里的怪兽正张开血盆大口，他想要看看天花板，然而强烈的倦意吞噬了他仅剩的意识。  
他开始怀念某一年的某个夜里，双脚被焚烧的那一次，那夜的梦深沉如奔腾不息的河流。他在其中见到了久违的精灵王，他的父亲，他的挚爱，精灵的歌声彻夜不息，似乎还停留在和平年代，他们无忧无虑，没有隔阂，能够拥抱与亲吻。  
莱戈拉斯有点希望今夜也能有这样美好的梦境。  
就像漫天星光里他许下的不被允许的愿望。


	23. Chapter 23

似乎是很多线索都指向了同一个可疑的点，连成一条线以后，杂乱无章的绕成一团胡乱编成的不解之谜，唯有锋利的刀刃能够解决这些问题。  
正如入睡五个小时后的瑟兰迪尔突然间被统一的通报吵醒，他睡眼朦胧，定了定神后才看清楚手机上的消息：奥克实验室三个小时前遭到了入侵，可能为了是偷窃绝密的资料，入侵者怀疑是两个人，或者背后有某个团体在操纵着，目前还在调查。这让当局陷入了不安，迅速调动部队抵达现场，已经封锁了，新闻媒体已经嗅到了什么天大事件的味道，也纷纷赶来进行直播。  
瑟兰迪尔虽然对这些根本漠不关心，却又因为自己为数不多的短暂的睡眠被打扰了而感到恼怒。他准备关机继续再睡，然而又被接踵而来的铃声吵得难以入眠。拿起来一看，是埃尔隆德。显然对方和他一样都收到了通告，才这么急匆匆地联系。  
他不耐烦地接过电话，又有些幸灾乐祸，知晓话题离不开那场类似于恐怖活动的偷窃。埃尔隆德说起了在现场的发现，那都是吉尔加拉德和埃尔隆德说的，没有多大的偏差，还有许多未曾透露的细节，比如那个在奥克实验室楼下满是鲜血的脚印，离奇地中断在了一米内，难以找到什么爆炸性的能够迅抓到凶手的办法。而那在铁刺网外发现的机枪，型号正好是瑟兰迪尔提起的那一种，叫人新生怀疑。  
揉了揉眼睛后瑟兰迪尔才彻底清醒过来，他也是有些奇怪的，于是一边和埃尔隆德说着话，一边调出了录像。唯一遗憾的是那不是实时的，总会耽误很多事情。  
“WSC和这件事情脱不了关系。”埃尔隆德传达了吉尔加拉德的猜测，后者对第一实验室和奥克实验室的纷争是睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度，也不愿过多的偏袒其中一方，因此采取了超然态度。但吉尔加拉德也是科学院中的实权人物，是最接近首相的科学院高层之一，能够获得许多有用的消息，那决定了大局发展的方向。  
“WSC……到底是怎么样的组织？”瑟兰迪尔移动着鼠标，这感觉和之前与莱戈拉斯仅有一墙之隔一样，“莱戈拉斯在里面又是什么样的角色呢？”他问了个只有莱戈拉斯能够回答的问题，也不认为自己能从埃尔隆德那得到什么合理的解释。  
“像个恐怖组织。”埃尔隆德说。  
“那是你的偏见吗？”瑟兰迪尔轻轻笑了一声，把录像调到了埃尔隆德所说的时间，加快了速度，有些着急，好像想要找到莱戈拉斯无辜的证据。他自己也不明白为什么自己开始怀疑莱戈拉斯了。  
“监控设备今天启用了吧。”  
“是啊，还不错。”瑟兰迪尔说，皱着眉头看着屏幕上的漆黑一片，房子里只有走廊开着灯，那灯光只能算是暖黄一片，漂浮在空气里。  
一切都维持着原来的样子，莱戈拉斯尽量不去变动房子里的布局，保存着那些瑟兰迪尔不为人知的记忆，也没有去探究的愿望。瑟兰迪尔在每一个画面里都找着莱戈拉斯的身影，还戴上一边的耳机想要听听里面有没有莱戈拉斯的声音。但是回应他的只是一片海一般寂静，就像现在的城市，被某种战争而放大的恐慌正在蔓延，肆虐在人心之中。  
察觉到瑟兰迪尔的沉默，埃尔隆德问：“发生了什么事情吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，又加快了视频的播放速度，说：“我看不见莱戈拉斯，那一个小时里整个房子里都看不到他。他进了卧室之后就不见了……”  
“哪里都看不到吗？”  
这有些棘手，特别是对于嫌疑人。但其实没有什么人会把这件事和一个帝国大学的学生联系起来，这里面的关联错综复杂，但在远处看来就只是一片空白。在人们的心目中帝国大学的学生是国家的精英，并不会做出如此穷凶极恶又不顾后果的事情，他们应该符合人们的想象，善良且拥有远大的理想，而不是拿着重型机枪去偷窃科学院下属的实验室。  
“好像蒸发了一样。”瑟兰迪尔如此形容，心情复杂。  
依稀间他能够听见警笛刺破夜晚的尖叫，集结而来的军队重重包围了奥克实验室，而安然无恙的第一实验室也有可能会沦为下一个受害者。瑟兰迪尔却不太担心，他们最重要的文件要不都被销毁，要不都被奥克实验室拿走了，剩下的有关那些见不得人的实验的，孤本也都仅仅存在于他的电脑硬盘中，没有任何的科学价值了。自瑟兰迪尔宣布停止实验的那一天起，和莱戈拉斯的纠缠就是不必要的，如果尽快松手，他还是那个养尊处优呼风唤雨的第一实验室的最高负责人，而不是现在为了一起奥克实验室的偷窃事件而焦头烂额地坐在电脑屏幕前翻看录像。  
那感觉就像生硬地进去了他人的生活，渗透进去，但是对方全无知觉，还感受不到自己的存在。隐蔽感给瑟兰迪尔带来的只是一种偷窥的羞愧，他并不能这么对莱戈拉斯，他只是一个普通的学生，也许有很多很多的不一样，可始终他并没有做过什么错事。说到底，这种无孔不入的监视与变态没有区别。  
电话那一段的埃尔隆德又接了一个电话，让瑟兰迪尔等一下。他呢喃地应了一声，眉头并没有舒展开来，而是继续快进地看着视频。  
两个小时过去了，什么都没有，就像看着静止的图片。那是可怕的，如同置身于深海之中，泡泡升起，但除此之外什么都没有了，万物皆是虚空，来自虚空，也归于虚空。  
越来越焦躁的他干脆跳到了最新传来的一条录像，也不指望能看到什么了，却又想要在其中寻觅到莱戈拉斯与他一样的金发。  
如他所愿的，莱戈拉斯惊喜般地闯入他的眼前，背对着监控设施，步态疲惫虚乏，仿佛精疲力竭勉力支撑着回到房间里莫。这让瑟兰迪尔心下一惊，少有地手忙脚乱地退回到莱戈拉斯出现之前，又变回了两倍速度。  
变化开始于凌晨四点二十六分，一道房门打开了，莱戈拉斯走了出来。瑟兰迪尔敏锐地察觉到了莱戈拉斯的衣着变化，他穿着不合身的衬衣和外套，都是最强没有见过，他也没有带回来的。那难免引起瑟兰迪尔的疑惑，可他耐心地看了下去。  
这时恰好埃尔隆德又打了个电话给他，瑟兰迪尔心不在焉地按下了通话键，一开口就说：“莱戈拉斯出现了，没多久之前。”  
冬天日出很晚，早晨五点仍然是漆黑一片，那些秘密与欲望都还在城市里横行霸道，没有收敛的势头。瑟兰迪尔点击了画面暂停播放，能够看另一个角度里莱戈拉斯从未有过的惨白的面孔。  
“他去哪了？”  
“我不知道，他并没有走正门。我想他是跳窗户下去了。我以前也这样……”瑟兰迪尔说着，倒有些怀念。  
而埃尔隆德对莱戈拉斯本来是不太关心的，仅有的也只是由于欺骗与隐瞒而产生的轻微地愧疚，可瑟兰迪尔相似。但时局的扑朔迷离以及那个神秘的WSC，不得不让埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔站在一起，重新审视这个与众不同的少年。  
莱戈拉斯不仅仅是体能上的与众不同，还有背景，那是他们无法估计的，兴许是风浪暴起的海洋，深不可测，光明永远也无法穿透深水。  
“现在莱戈拉斯怎么样了？”  
“很反常。”瑟兰迪尔指的不仅仅是作息时间的反常，还有莱戈拉斯无法预料的凭空出现与那虚弱的表现，都不能让瑟兰迪尔和昨天差不多这一时刻见到的莱戈拉斯联系在一起。变化太大了，而且是因为某种不可抗力，才让莱戈拉斯变成这样。  
“有什么地方反常的？”埃尔隆德又问道。  
虽然埃尔隆德并不在身边，可瑟兰迪尔还是指责电脑屏幕上莱戈拉斯定格的背影，叙述着自己的发现。引人注意的是那被绑上了绷带的右脚，还有许多欺负不平的奇怪的痕迹，并不像正常人光滑的皮肤，可瑟兰迪尔的现象也有很大的差距。  
不得不说，莱戈拉斯是个英俊少年，很多庸俗的想法之中，莱戈拉斯全身的肤色都是一样的，像那些舞台剧男演员或是善于保养的美男子。然而莱戈拉斯并不同于他人一厢情愿的妄想，至少在瑟兰迪尔的认识中，他对莱戈拉斯的评价是：强大，却又脆弱。那是心灵上的脆弱，不可治愈地创伤，也不知道何时才能愈合。  
他踩着一双从未见过的拖鞋，右脚的裤脚被剪掉了，露出的大片肌肤都是同样的狰狞，仿佛还能看见烈火吞舔着他的身体。瑟兰迪尔不敢再看下去了，这让他想起了不好的过往，但他并没有烧伤过，袭击他的只是一种模糊且莫名的感觉，一阵一阵地刺进心头，凿刻下感同身受的认知。这就好像他在很久很久以前，也体验过焚烧的痛楚，并且深受所害  
瑟兰迪尔不是个冲动的人，可某种奇怪的力量驱使者他对埃尔隆德说：“我今天不去科学院的会议了，你就说我劳累过度倒在了解剖台上吧。我有更重要的事情。”  
“你不能这样，瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德对自己多年的友人兼同事说道，建议他冷静一些，“你还有些时间，好好睡一觉吧。会议没有那么早在而且这件事一定会让会议的产生变动的……别那么着急。”  
然而瑟兰迪尔已经打定主意了，他关掉了电脑，不忘最后看到屏幕上的红外线成像。代表着莱戈拉斯的那一团红色比以往都要浅，象征着体温下降到正常值一下，忽然之间就在床上摊开来，好似是体力不支而造成的昏厥。  
瑟兰迪尔握紧手机，一字一句地对埃尔隆德说着：“埃尔，你只要帮我解决科学院那一边就好了。莱戈拉斯状态很不好……这是从未有过的。我要去看看。不论如何，我想我是没办法赶回来的了……就说我抱病再加吧。”  
知道瑟兰迪尔已经下定决定后，埃尔隆德也不再说什么，也把自己的疑问藏在了心里。  
-  
慌乱中的首都与大多数人一起被惊醒了，瑟兰迪尔看着沿街全副武装的武警部队，凭借着灰卡的权限畅通无阻地抵达了安卡思区。路上的临时哨港有人问瑟兰迪尔要去哪里，科学院的每一位成员现在都受到了特别保护，没有必要最好不要在首都内到处乱走。而瑟兰迪尔的解释是他有重要的文件寄存在旧的公寓了，这说辞听起来也没有什么不合理的，于是就放行了。  
昨夜的风扫过街头，瑟兰迪尔望向公寓的方向，有点不太喜欢这样紧张的气氛。  
进门后他下意识而又心虚地看了一眼自己安装在某个角落的摄像头，很隐蔽，在他所处的位置以及角度是看不见的。不过他心里清楚摄像头就在那里监视着莱戈拉斯的一举一动。这是瑟兰迪尔有时候自己都看不起自己的地方，却又好像是唯一的解。  
他放轻脚步地走到二楼，推开门。  
没有开灯，和录像上一样，瑟兰迪尔想去摸开关看得清楚一些，最后还是算了。因为窗帘被微微拉开，一道浅浅的并不明亮的光落在莱戈拉斯的身上，隐约能看清他的面容，平静如某一夜的晨星。他没有盖被子，像是极度疲劳作用下的无力支撑，到底剩下的力气只能让他走到床前。  
瑟兰迪尔在门口站了一会儿，也没有打算叫醒莱戈拉斯，只是想去看看他到底哪里受伤了。  
厚重灰暗的云层被日光刺破，穿过悬浮的灰尘，穿过透明的玻璃，落在莱戈拉斯露出一半的小腿上。清晰无比地展露在眼前的烧伤疤痕颜色与其他的皮肤不一样，暗沉的红在上面像河水混合着泥土形成泥浆，一块一块并不均匀，一直延伸到膝盖才停止。那触目惊心的伤口任谁都不愿意展露在人前，而是隐形的、在心房上的伤口，留下不可磨灭的印记。  
瑟兰迪尔不记得自己是如何反应的了，只是屏住呼吸，没有迈开脚步。  
某个片刻瑟兰迪尔产生了一种错觉，那就是他只想站在这里，给这名少年容貌的背负秘密者一些安慰，或者是一种轻轻地拥抱。然而他只是想了想，转身又走到楼下去。  
瑟兰迪尔大学选修的课程不多，但清一色的都是优秀，素有天才之誉，纵然他本人对此嗤之以鼻。医学方面他也略有涉猎，普通的外科手术也能胜任，更别说急救处理了。他觉得莱戈拉斯小腿上的伤口包扎并不好，兴许会引起感染，又怕过多的动作会制造出疼痛而让莱戈拉斯醒来。  
站在普通人的角度，莱戈拉斯是个无法理解的人。瑟兰迪尔试图去走近一些，而莱戈拉斯也正有此意。但如同瑟兰迪尔比喻所说的，莱戈拉斯是喝醉了酒的酒鬼，站在车水马龙的街边想要横穿过去，也不管结果会如何。烂醉之时保持着的仅有的清醒却告诫着他不能这么做，要付出很大的代价。而现在看来瑟兰迪尔认为自己也许就是那一条会夺走莱戈拉斯性命的公路，带着不可质疑的夺命的能力。但那个酒鬼，莱戈拉斯还在他的面前，不带防备地展露出弱点。  
壁橱里的食物一点都没动过，包装也没有拆开。瑟兰迪尔拿出来时想加热让那些面包变柔软一点，才想起来自己搬走的时候已经丢掉了那个失灵了的微波炉，现在剩下的能够使用电器也就只有那个电热水壶了，还能从出水口冒出洁白的蒸汽。他叹了口气，接了自来水准备加热。  
有面包没有牛奶在普通人家的生活里是不可原谅的匮乏，但战争就是如此，狂热的外表之下是某些可怕的现象，那像一台推土机让陷入战争的双方都被推成了平地，什么都不剩下。每个无辜的人的人生都因此被打乱了，稳定的轨迹也偏离了轨道，另外一股不可预料的引力突然出现，成了最大的不确定性因素。前几天吃到的那个热狗面包可能是最近一阵子瑟兰迪尔所能想到的最好的食物了，老板的开价比战前贵上数十倍，虽然态度诚恳，而那个价格却一点也不亲切。但谁都知道这是无可奈何的，也不会去责怪老板，因为他带来了食物。应该被谴责的是当局，他们让物资紧缺而导致了现在的物价飞涨，又不能扭转现状。  
“呜呜”叫道的电热水壶的壶口的蒸汽飘散着，还在这冰冷的房子里带来了一股淡淡的热气，虽然没过多久就完全感受不到了。瑟兰迪尔找了个杯子倒了半杯水，又把自己切好的面包放进洗干净的盘子里，一起放到餐盘里拿了上去。那个餐盘还是可爱的儿童餐盘，不知道是多久以前购入得了，叫人惊奇的是居然是留着，连他自己也没有发现。  
他把餐盘放在床头柜上，有双手环胸看着莱戈拉斯这样不雅的睡姿，想了想还是动手了。瑟兰迪尔尽量不惊动莱戈拉斯，牵动着他身下被子让他好处于床的中央，然后又从其他的房间找来了枕头与被铺。  
照顾人的事情瑟兰迪尔不经常做，做起来却又很熟练。他把枕头垫在莱戈拉斯的脑袋下面，不免触碰到了那头金发，凭借着光也能看到上面沾染着的血迹，那都昭示着一场苦战。而瑟兰迪尔像是没看到一样，又为莱戈拉斯盖上被子，还注意了边边角角有没有凸起来的地方，以防冷着莱戈拉斯。大字睡着的莱戈拉斯神情安详，倒真的像是无忧无虑。  
不知觉间窗外就呈现了下雪的景象，雪花轻柔地落在窗台上，并没有因为照射在自己身上的阳光而融化，反而渐渐堆积成了一片，沿着街道连绵不断地延伸到地平线以外。  
瑟兰迪尔又看看手表，快要到科学院会议举办的时候了，虽然现在也没什么事情可以做，但也赶不回去了。手机有十几通未接电话，一部分来自加里安，另一部分来自埃尔隆德。  
想了想，他还是走出去，关上房门打了回去。  
埃尔隆德也不问瑟兰迪尔现在在哪里，只是说今天的议程的确改了，那场会令第一实验室成为众矢之的的例行辩论也因为其他事情取消了。  
科学院的焦点转移到了昨夜的资料偷窃事件上面，尽力部署着抓到入侵者，而警察部门头绪全无，也想不出什么好的办法来。听埃尔隆德说，奥克实验室失去的恰恰是药剂部分的文件，其重要性可见一斑，让所有人都乱了阵脚，倒是第一实验室很淡定，说没什么关系。那当然和他们没什么关系了，之前就被搅乱的实验瑟兰迪尔也不再感到惋惜了，反而另一件事让他很在意。  
他们的对话维持时间不长，瑟兰迪尔听见有人提醒埃尔隆德应该入场了，也想着自己差不多要挂掉电话了。  
而埃尔隆德最后和他说了一句：“吉尔加拉德把歹徒入侵时使用的武器的模拟图给了我，一个是你和我说过的那把枪，还有两把刀，两把手枪。都能在黑市上买到，但是来源很容易查。如无意外，很快就会查到是WSC了……但也就只能查到这些，线索就此中断了……”  
无声地笑了一下，瑟兰迪尔压低声音说：“是不是WSC已经不重要了。”  
事件的轮廓展示在他的面前，虽然局部还是一团迷雾，大致却已经清晰了。躺在房间内的少年的伤疤足以说明他和昨夜的事件的关联，不过瑟兰迪尔也没有打算把莱戈拉斯交出去。从某一个层面上看，莱戈拉斯也保护了他自己不暴露在奥克实验室的视线内。  
挂掉电话后瑟兰迪尔又走了进去，庆幸的是门把手并没有发出难听的声音，一切都是静悄悄的。  
毫无疑问的，衣柜里和之前一样什么都没有了，大提琴盒不见了，莱戈拉斯的行李还放在原位，没有动过。他扭头看了看另一个装有摄像头的位置，面无表情地思考了一下，不知道在想什么。  
现在瑟兰迪尔所能确定的就是莱戈拉斯处于半昏厥状态，或者要过上一段时间，才能醒来。他有耐心，能够等莱戈拉斯睁开眼睛和他说话，再去问奥克实验室的事情是怎么一回事。瑟兰迪尔并不针对奥克实验室，过去、现在、未来也许都不会对自己的同事产生恶意，他只是单纯的不同意他们的卑劣手段罢了。  
但这么看来，想要再度展开一场对话的话，要等一等了。在此之前，他还想问问莱戈拉斯，到底发生了什么，才会留下这么可怕的伤疤？这么想着，他伸手摸了摸莱戈拉斯的额头，感受着他的体温，确认没有大碍后才在放在房间里的一张椅子上坐了下来，百无聊赖地望向窗外。


	24. Chapter 24

某些求而不得的强烈欲望会在梦境中膨胀攀升，然后缓慢地侵蚀理智，留下最原始的疯狂。莱戈拉斯在自己的梦境中见到了瑟兰迪尔，那位离他而去的精灵王，身后是枝繁叶茂的绿叶森林，以他的孩子的名字命名。一切还是昔日的模样，美好得就像是孩童嬉戏时吹出的泡沫，有着五彩斑斓的颜色，在太阳下熠熠生辉，然而那经不起任何触碰，也不知道什么时候会因为什么原因而在温暖清新的空气里爆裂，只剩下炸开那一瞬间的水花，像海面上被激起的浪花。莱戈拉斯可悲地知道这是事实，却还沉沦在这样的梦境里，一次又一次，直到黎明的光辉出现在云层的边缘，透过玻璃与窗帘照亮了他的世界。那只是一片来自现实的、残酷的光明。  
睁开眼睛后如他所料的望见了天空，鹅毛大雪自万米高空中降临于人间，消融在某个谁也没有注意到的时刻，痕迹都不见了。  
房间里浮动着除他以外其他人的气息，莱戈拉斯并没有对此而产生任何敌意，反而感到非常安心。  
看着身上被仔细盖好的被子，还有脑袋下的枕头，他四处望了望，一边思索着自己睡下的时候到底做了什么，一边又去察看伤口。之后他看到了床头柜上的餐盘，是他见过的，还是生机勃勃的绿色，上面摆着一杯水，玻璃杯壁上还有薄薄的白气，而另一边放着两篇面包，切口整齐。  
面对此种情况莱戈拉斯不明所以，他愣愣地眨眨眼睛，好像那样会带给他头绪。下一秒他掀开了被子，看到自己那伤痕累累的双脚，扑面而来的疼痛一时间让他浑身一震。  
房间里的椅子被拉开过，就被拉到了床边，余温不再，来人也许离开了。那阵没有恶意的气息却仍然存在，莱戈拉斯跳下床，跌跌撞撞地跑了出去，还忘了穿上拖鞋来保护自己的脚。冰冷的地板给他带来的感觉无非是岩石般的坚硬，他在走廊上急切地看了看，心里想着某个名字，以及某个人的面容。那些秘密带着些甜蜜，刺激着莱戈拉斯的神经，催促着他快点去追上。  
屋子里很静，走廊开着的被除莱戈拉斯以外的另一个人关上了，连素来被拉开一些的窗帘也尽数合拢，气氛变得如阴雨天前兆般的阴沉。  
一点骁勇善战的精灵王子遇到特殊的精灵或是人类时，会一改往日的面貌，他会展露出自己的心，坦坦荡荡地表达着自己的感受。但这些情况越来越少了，时间带走了他的朋友们，记忆被销毁，游戏再度开始，无论莱戈拉斯是否真的愿意。也许莱戈拉斯从未像现在这样慌张过，从二楼到一楼只是一段非常短的距离，甚至还不需要五秒钟他就可以完成了，但他却觉得这五秒钟是如此的漫长，叫人难以继续忍受下去。  
客厅里和他同样是金发的教授背对着他，看着手机屏幕，里面的内容莱戈拉斯也可以看清楚，但他现在并不想知道这些。他想，自己本该整理得好一点，至少要换一套衣服，梳一梳头发的，那会让自己看起来精神奕奕。而不是像此时此刻这样把所有的想法都摆在脸上，又在最后几步停下来傻傻地瞧着对方，千言万语堵在喉咙什么声音也发不出来。  
“你醒了，莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔转过头来，说得平静，面上的表情滴水不漏。  
“嗯……”  
这是莱戈拉斯最痛恨瑟兰迪尔的地方，那种已经不能称之为冷静的感情包围着瑟兰迪尔，围成了一堵围墙，无论外面的世界怎么变化瑟兰迪尔还是那个样子，什么都不能影响他。莱戈拉斯以前还觉得自己能够牵动瑟兰迪尔的情绪，自己是特殊的存在，那一半源于对血缘亲情的信任，而另一半则是一种虚假的希望。精灵王会因为王子的某些行为而苦恼，也会因为某些过人的成绩而夸奖这虽然只有那么几句话，莱戈拉斯却像是得到了天大的奖赏。但当他想要从瑟兰迪尔的脸上找到什么痕迹的时候，只是看到那不变的表情，似乎维持了好几千年，从他的父亲肩负起这个国家的责任那一天开始就是如此了。  
现在也是这样，瑟兰迪尔既没有表现出担心，也没有表现出好奇，只是静静地坐在沙发上，仿佛这一段对话只是让他微微分神。  
莱戈拉斯凝视着瑟兰迪尔，如同数千万次他在王座之前凝视着自己的父亲，却没有勇气迈开步伐向前走去。  
“感觉好些了么？”瑟兰迪尔过了一会儿，察觉到莱戈拉斯的异样，于是又问道。  
“好很多了……”莱戈拉斯吞吞吐吐地说这话，转移着自己的目光，眼神又扫过这房子里的摆设。  
“或者你可以考虑换一身衣服，”瑟兰迪尔指着他的裤子，那里被剪掉的一部分，也不惊讶于可怖的、扭曲了的烧伤，“那会暖一点。”  
“不用了，我不怕冷。”莱戈拉斯微微摇摇头，动作很亲。他还站在那里，清晨的日光不能穿过他的身体，让他后背发烫，昨夜的瘀青隐隐作痛。而因此在瑟兰迪尔的眼中，他所看见的是一个模糊的轮廓，连表情也看不清楚，只是黑乎乎的。  
这种尴尬的状况因为瑟兰迪尔的下一句话而加剧了，“莱戈拉斯，你知道今天的头条新闻是什么吗？”  
然而莱戈拉斯全然没有听见瑟兰迪尔说的话，他的思绪还沉浸在瑟兰迪尔是否为他盖上了被子这件小事上，这让他有些轻飘飘的，却用隐隐产生了另一种不可言说的感受，他不能形容，也不知道那是什么。  
几秒钟后莱戈拉斯又听到瑟兰迪尔让他先坐下吧，他呆呆地走到瑟兰迪尔左手边的沙发上，坐了下去，回忆着瑟兰迪尔到底说了什么。但莱戈拉斯一点也不关心这些，他更想去问瑟兰迪尔来了多久，又做了些什么，准备要走了么？所有的问题莱戈拉斯都藏在心底，最终只化为对瑟兰迪尔提出的设问句的一次点头，像是说“我听说过”。  
瑟兰迪尔把手机递给莱戈拉斯的，那正好打开了一个新闻软件，头条上面贴着许多图片，是现场最新消息，还有某个大人物的访问。莱戈拉斯不明白瑟兰迪尔是什么意思，粗略地浏览了一遍，那些场景和他在夜里在奥克实验室见到的略有不同，却又重合在一起。  
现在他们的话题不言自明了，瑟兰迪尔并不像是来兴师问罪的，可莱戈拉斯还是局促地看着瑟兰迪尔，心里想着到底要不要把他们过去的一切和盘托出。他不是没有试过，但得到的只有瑟兰迪尔的嗤笑与刀剑般的嘲讽语句，表达了对这些不可思议的故事的鄙薄。那些故事是真实的，却好像只存在于莱戈拉斯的记忆中，瑟兰迪尔遗失了，或者说再也想不起来了，所以莱戈拉斯才格外珍惜。但那些珍宝再度放在瑟兰迪尔面前时，就变得一文不值了。  
“你昨晚睡得很不好吧，莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔选择了一个比较委婉的开头，没有用逼问的语气，比以往都要缓和的表情，叫莱戈拉斯一时间糊涂了。  
“谢谢您的关心，教授。我睡得很好。”  
“剧烈运动之后都这样……”瑟兰迪尔说得意味深长，他盯着莱戈拉斯，笑了笑，“和我说实话吧，莱戈拉斯。你是不是去了奥克实验室的办公楼？我说的是，以不正当且非法的手段。“瑟兰迪尔没有怀疑地就说出了这句话，终于单刀直入了，他对答案早就心中有数，所需要的不过也就是莱戈拉斯对于自己的身份的某种隐秘的暗示。  
“……是的。”莱戈拉斯沉默了好一阵子，低下头，再度表现得像个做错事的孩子，却又有些不服。  
“为什么？原因呢？”说这句话时瑟兰迪尔与莱戈拉斯对视两秒钟，最后对方移开了眼睛，向被拉上了窗帘的窗户望去。  
“您不需要知道。”莱戈拉斯用最恭敬且最不会冒犯的语气说道。他这样的神态在过去是常有的，国王永远都认为王子是骄傲且幼稚的，他的孩子冲动且好战，还需要磨练上好长一段时间。  
父子间的无法理解让莱戈拉斯郁闷不已，他现在也是如此。WSC每一位成员的遭遇都让人怜惜，所求的也不过是能够平平安安地生存在人类之中。然而这一世作为人类的瑟兰迪尔可能也无法理解这样的痛苦，永生让他们无法逃离永恒的诅咒，在沼泽中泥足深陷无法自拔也是常有的。他不敢去看瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，那里面的疑问是莱戈拉斯无法面对的，相同的眼神相同的容貌，带来的效果却比以往更甚。  
听到那句话瑟兰迪尔微微挑眉再也不再寻根究底，而是指了指莱戈拉斯的右腿，说：“那你的腿呢？你又怎么解释？”  
那纯粹是一场无妄之灾。  
莱戈拉斯动了动嘴唇，说：“一些小事，无足挂心。”  
“你什么都不肯和我说，莱戈拉斯。我以为我已经和你足够的亲近了，或者我们有着某些良好的友谊……也许这就是我的错觉。”瑟兰迪尔说着，拿起自己给自己倒上的水喝了一口，既没有失落也没有难过，仍旧是原来的模样：“你总是那么多的秘密，谁都觉得你很神秘。但你不肯分享你的过去，好像从未打算或真正融入到我们之中。你只是想站在我们的身边，就这么站着，直到某些事情结束。我说的对吧，莱戈拉斯？“  
真诚的话语落在莱戈拉斯的耳中都不再明晰，他摇摇头，竭力想要否认什么。  
他不是不想说，而是不能说。  
流浪在中土大陆的这么多年的岁月中，莱戈拉斯重复上千万次的谎言总会博的人们的同情心，再不就是怜悯且悲切的眼神。可莱戈拉斯始终不愿意告诉瑟兰迪尔这些故事，关于他自身的颠沛流离的日子，那都没有必要提起来。只要能够留在瑟兰迪尔身边，如他所说的仅仅是站在那里，就足够了，他并不奢求再进一步。  
“恕我无礼，教授。您管得太多了。”莱戈拉斯呐呐地开口说得十分艰难，内心却因为瑟兰迪尔对自己的在乎而欢呼雀跃，不久却又涌起一阵阵的悲哀。他们的相识展开于命运的舞台之上，结局注定，分别只是迟早。  
“那请你原谅我，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔微微低头，似乎真的为莱戈拉斯刚刚的话语而感到抱歉，“那么您能和我说说，你身上的伤口还疼吗？……我猜那是昨晚你闯入奥克实验室留下来的吧。”他轻描淡写地叙述着自己的推测，却是无可争议的事实。  
“不疼了，一点都不疼了，教授。”莱戈拉斯说的当然是假话。  
“那我就放心了。房间里的早餐你吃了吗？”  
“还没有……我不饿。”  
“如果你要吃的话，最好还是加热一下，那对肠胃比较好。“瑟兰迪尔贴心地提醒道。他拿起莱戈拉斯放在茶几上的手机又看了看，神色晦暗不明。  
一阵不大不小的沉默维持了十几秒，随后莱戈拉斯打破了这样的气氛，他的心里已经有了被全盘拆穿的准备了。他说：”教授，您能够告诉我……您是什么时候来的吗？您怎么知道我受伤了？“  
这个问题莱戈拉斯问得非常严肃，认真得让瑟兰迪尔的表情变得像是听到了某些可爱且可笑到不得了的事情。他放下手机，重新看向莱戈拉斯，说：“我猜是你闯进了奥克实验室，然后我过来看看。没想到你就晕在了床上。”这里面有一半是真实的，瑟兰迪尔还是没有提起监控设施的事情。  
“所以您是在等我主动告诉你……昨晚的事情吗？”  
“并不能这么说。”瑟兰迪尔做出了标志性偏头的动作，顿了顿，似乎思考了一下，才说：“从我个人的角度出发，我还是对你感到担忧的。”  
他的话语很直白。被太阳那一束光线照着的半张脸有些捉摸不定的笑意，难得的让瑟兰迪尔看起来柔和了不少，神情仿佛多年以前莱戈拉斯与他的另一次初见。无数次的久别重逢，经过安排的，或是巧合的，莱戈拉斯都会不自觉的认为，那时的瑟兰迪尔对他笑了，如同冰雪融化在暖融融的风中。  
“谢谢您，教授。”莱戈拉斯艰难地说道，他生硬地强迫自己拧过头去，看向其他地方，“您的关心让我……嗯……很惊喜。”这个词用得不好，莱戈拉斯知道，可除此之外他没有什么好说的了。  
话说完后，莱戈拉斯看见瑟兰迪尔又淡淡地笑了一下，面容因为表情的变换过快而变得模糊，明亮的光依旧停留在他的侧脸上，描摹着那些优美流畅的线条。  
这个场合他们能够谈很多东西，或者说本来可以说很多无用又无趣的话题来消磨时间互相揣摩内心的想法。这么多年里，莱戈拉斯学会了许多人类的乐器，歌咏也是其中佼佼者，擅长绘画，舞蹈也略有涉猎，能够让他在瑟兰迪尔的面前显得博学多闻，至少看上去是这样的。静谧的气氛并没有因为城市交错汇合的街道上的武警部队而改变丝毫，瑟兰迪尔不想说，莱戈拉斯也不想知道。  
瑟兰迪尔垂下眼睛，看着杯子里水，也不说话。  
他在等莱戈拉斯的坦白。  
不像是过去每一次和莱戈拉斯的对话中的互相试探，现在他已经窥见莱戈拉斯的秘密了——那个自称为WSC的神秘组织，以及他们的所作所为。  
莱戈拉斯能从瑟兰迪尔的每一个动作之中去猜测他内心的想法，这个技能他磨练了许久，察言观色莱戈拉斯并不擅长，然而对于瑟兰迪尔，莱戈拉斯却是天生的在乎。他察觉到瑟兰迪尔不动声色的底下有着另一层浮动不明的奇特存在，却不敢肯定。  
良久，莱戈拉斯才说：“瑟兰迪尔教授，既然您说是我做的，那么就是这样吧。有些事情，我一直有些疑问……您从来没有告诉过我真相，这种隐瞒也许在你看来是好的，但我不愿意接受。”  
坐在另一张沙发上的瑟兰迪尔偏过头来，沉默不语，想要让莱戈拉斯把话说下去。在他的眼中，莱戈拉斯的确有些不同了，之前伪装出来的那种大学生的惶恐在他身上依然无处可寻，取而代之的是沉稳与自如，历经世事打磨而日渐圆滑，锋芒却还在闪烁着。  
“不如这样吧，大家各取所需。您告诉我您真正的目的以及我们想知道的事情，我告诉您您不能确定的事情，不会有所保留了。”  
莱戈拉斯并没有忘记自己变成现在这副模样的原因，兽人重现于这片土地之上是不可想象的，像一股席卷而来的黑水所携带而来的瘟疫，会夺走所有人的幸福，比战争更加可怕。而WSC所能获得的还是冰山一角的，瑟兰迪尔作为其中的知情者，想必比其他人都要了解的多。但莱戈拉斯不确定瑟兰迪尔的某些想法，还有他的立场。这些事情可能听起来无足轻重，但对莱戈拉斯来说却是十分重要的。  
终于还是到了这个阶段。  
瑟兰迪尔是个很直白的人，与莱戈拉斯的对话不免消耗了他的耐心，而他却有些希望还能继续说一下这样子的话，而不必急转直下地回到原点，如同利益交换一般的干净利落。他看着莱戈拉斯，说不清自己在想什么，却是同意了。  
“好，莱戈拉斯。这想法很好。”瑟兰迪尔点点头。  
“由您来发问吧，我来回答。等您问完了，我再发问。”莱戈拉斯仍旧保持着对瑟兰迪尔的尊称，就好象这样能够让他和瑟兰迪尔的距离变得清晰，也能够让清醒地认识到那距离到底有多么的遥不可及。  
“第一个问题，你是WSC的成员吗？”  
“是。”莱戈拉斯点头，一点也不惊慌，早就预料到了瑟兰迪尔会这么问了。  
“第二个问题，你为什么要入侵奥克实验室？”  
“我们需要一些文件来解答自己的疑惑。”  
“第三个问题，是什么文件？”  
“……无可奉告。”  
瑟兰迪尔往后靠着沙发，也不恼怒，“那么，你们拿了多少份文件？”  
“一共三份，包括首相的批示。”  
“第四个问题，”瑟兰迪尔稍稍顿了顿，加以思索，道：“你的确和其他人不同对吧？我说的是……不是行为的不同，而是和普通人的区别。你应该明白的。”瑟兰迪尔想不出什么可以称呼莱戈拉斯的不同寻常，他的基因太过神秘，比所见到的人类的基因都要复杂，基于此，他可以肯定地做出结论认定莱戈拉斯不属于人类，也没有必要去问莱戈拉斯这个问题。然而为了确定，瑟兰迪尔还说问了。  
“您可以这么说，我们的确与众不同。无论是外貌和体能，还是寿命，都要远远优于人类。”莱戈拉斯低声说道。他始终不敢说自己是精灵，也不敢说自己的真实年龄，那比人类的文明史都要漫长，简直到了惊悚的地步。  
“难怪。”瑟兰迪尔微微感叹，有些自嘲的意味，“第五个问题，WSC下一步的行动是什么？”  
“无可奉告，教授。”  
“所以……你们到底在担忧些什么？”  
“并没有什么……”莱戈拉斯再度回避了。他想起昨天看到的首相批示和真正的军队安排文件，奥克实验室承担了大量制造半兽人的任务，那令精灵们坐立不安，一部分是为了自身的命运多舛而难过，另一部分则是为了人类的自寻灭亡而叹息。  
“那你脚上的伤呢？有一段时间了吧？”瑟兰迪尔故作平淡地问道，却见到对方的眼眸之中闪过了奇异的色彩，浓郁的悲伤就在那双蓝色的眼睛里，无法平息下去。  
“是的，有一段时间了。如您所见，是烧伤，疤痕去不掉了。”莱戈拉斯说这段话十分轻描淡写，并不为自己的皮囊感到可惜，但记忆却在心头缭绕不去，一点一点的扎进胸口。  
瑟兰迪尔看着那些红肿而又夹杂着苍白的疤，声音像是被冻结在湖面上的白色的冰层一般，“没有问题了，我都问完了。”

“那么，教授……”莱戈拉斯松了一口气，说：“在第一实验室里我见到了一具尸体，我们查到他叫埃里克·迪布朗。能告诉我有关他的事项吗？”  
果真是莱戈拉斯动了尸体，半信半疑的瑟兰迪尔也是释然地笑笑，并不认为莱戈拉斯问得棘手。  
“政府战后颁布了一个计划，即是根据事物的士兵做出综合总结，让士兵们的综合战斗力获得提升。而解剖他们的尸体，就是计划的一部分。埃里克·迪布朗只是这场战争的牺牲者，他使用了奥克实验室的药剂以后，居然咬下了另一个士兵手臂上的肉，后来死于轰炸了。所以就被送到我们这里进行解剖，就是这样。”瑟兰迪尔的叙述很快，耸了耸肩，眼神却是漫不经心地落在了房屋的每一一个角落，像飘摇的灰尘的尘埃落定。  
“他们使用药剂来进行科学研究？……士兵也在服用？”莱戈拉斯问，并不好奇，只是基于一些疑惑。这样下来昨天他看到的那一份文件就可以说得通了，如无意外，兽人会逐渐战局这个国家的主要地位，人们甚至希望能够获得那样畸形的强大的肉体。  
“没错，他们让士兵服用药剂，效果还真的不错，他们的单兵作战能力的却得到了前面的提升，这都要感谢那该死的奥克实验室。  
“您怎么看待奥克实验室？”  
“这不是记者采访，莱戈拉斯，我不想回答这些问题。不过既然我和你约定在先，那也无所谓。”随后瑟兰迪尔以另一种修辞说着自己真实的看法，露出微微的厌恶与不屑，也是莱戈拉斯熟悉的。他说：“奥克实验室和我们一样不择手段，但首相更喜欢他们，也许他们臭味相投吧。”  
“那之前您的实验呢？”莱戈拉斯深吸一口气，盯着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，既不畏惧也不迟疑，只是问道。他想从瑟兰迪尔的口中得到一些关于自己的话，然而那只不过是一厢情愿的感情罢了。  
瑟兰迪尔手肘搭在沙发的扶手上，手掌合在一起，姿势非常惬意。他弯了弯嘴角，似乎早就料到了莱戈拉斯会这么问，神色不变，“坦白来说，我们只是想要研究你。”  
莱戈拉斯的眼睛暗了暗，低下头去。  
和过去一样的答案，再度出现在他的眼前。  
“和计划有关？”  
“和计划有关。”瑟兰迪尔以陈述句的语气再重复了一遍，没有觉得有什么不妥。  
其实这对莱戈拉斯来说是意料之内的，当他决定接近瑟兰迪尔的时候，就应该做好准备了。承担相应的后果也许并不沉重，却仍然让人痛苦不已，如同钝刀留下的伤痕，与剑刃反射着冷光的刀剑不相上下。瑟兰迪尔做这个实验的原因他是知道的，而且在几分钟之前，他就告诉了瑟兰迪尔。对方倒是很轻松，像是终于得到了一个正确的答案那样，不论自己是对是错，也不在乎了。  
窗沿因为雪而变成了白色，一路延伸，又被阳光覆上了钻石般的光彩。瑟兰迪尔看了看那一扇始终没有被打开过的窗户，等待着莱戈拉斯的下一个问题。无论再怎么尖锐，他都有相应的把握。  
“那么接下来呢？”  
这个问题没头没脑的，连莱戈拉斯也不清楚他到底想知道些什么，可他只是想说些什么，于是就在此时此刻，说了出来。也许瑟兰迪尔会明白，也会给他一个满意的回答。  
“接下来的实验被搅黄了。”瑟兰迪尔摊开手心，“奥克实验室听说了你，要让我们交出来，如你所言，我们两个实验室的关系一点也不好，自然也就没有原因把你无端端的送出去。我们拒绝了，也就是现在为什么你会在我面前的条件之一。”  
“他们想要把我带走？为什么”莱戈拉斯怔了怔，看着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，竭力想从中找到破绽。  
“相对于有缺陷的半成品或是残次品，我相信他们更想要一个可以快速制造出来的成品，而你，莱戈拉斯，就是那个模板。”瑟兰迪尔的比喻让莱戈拉斯不寒而栗，他的确能够弄清楚他的话的意思，却又不可置信。  
停了停，瑟兰迪尔见他面色不好，又说道：“莱戈拉斯你是不是不舒服？真的不需要休息一下吗？”  
“不了。”莱戈拉斯摇摇头，示意瑟兰迪尔继续说下去。  
“你见过活的服用了药剂的部队吗？”瑟兰迪尔忽然问道。  
这不是他提问的时间，而是莱戈拉斯的提问时间，但两个人都不太在意他们共同制定的规则，而是像闲来无事的闲聊，说着什么稀松平常的事情。  
“我见过，奥克实验室的内部就有。”莱戈拉斯沉声说道。他无法忘记自己昨晚在奥克实验室五楼见到的场景：数不清的兽人被安置在培养舱里，类似于福尔马林的液体不断冒出泡泡，扭曲了所见到的画面。还有那些在楼梯口凶神恶煞的兽人，每一幕都能牵动其莱戈拉斯关于过去的回忆，那些血与火，还有永不停息的哭喊声还历历在目。  
“很惊人对吧？”瑟兰迪尔弯起嘴角，露出一抹好看的笑，难掩其中的冰冷与嘲笑，“那是我见过最可怕的士兵，完全服从命令，能够明白训诫，强壮高大。毫无疑问，他们的出现能够扭转战局，大家都在这一场战争里太久了……只要能够结束战争，谁都不会管是什么帮他们打赢了。胜利就是一切。”  
“首相的态度是什么样的？”  
“乐不可支。我想不出还有什么可以形容他的表情了。”  
“您也支持吗，教授？”莱戈拉斯这时看着瑟兰迪尔的眼神变得有些奇怪，瑟兰迪尔也感受到了，稍稍有些不自在。  
他转过头去，看着自己的手机，说：“他让我们全力配合奥克实验室。就像助手一样。”他的眼里有嗤笑般的冷意，语调也有同样的变化。莱戈拉斯熟悉瑟兰迪尔这样的神态，一举一动都无不透露着他的轻蔑，毫无顾忌也毫不犹豫，骄傲依旧在他的身上锋利得像轻薄的刀刃。  
“相反，一点也不。我甚至不想完成这个任务。”  
“那您还……”  
已经知道莱戈拉斯下一句会说什么的瑟兰迪尔抢先一步，说道：“我无法抗拒这台机器安排给我的每一个任务，我所能做的，就是用某种途径去停止它，但是我不知道结局是什么样子的。”  
“教授，”莱戈拉斯轻轻喊道，决定还是说出自己在昨夜那一份文件上看到的内容，“也许我能告诉您一些事情——真正需要的军人不是三万人，而是九万，还有一万的预备役。其中绝大部分都要注射或者服用药剂，到时候，首都的所有部队都要换成这些……服用了药剂的军人……”莱戈拉斯说得断断续续的，他不能向瑟兰迪尔描述过去兽人是怎么样带来苦痛与灾难的，他们是一场铺天盖地的瘟疫，所到之处寸草不生，毁灭的乐趣萦绕在兽人的心头，也是他们唯一奉行的准则。  
然而瑟兰迪尔接了下去，他说：“当局正在培养一个怪物。高层以为他们制造出来的只是一只听话的小狗，却没有想到那可能是利维坦，而且是吞噬一切的怪兽。但是大家一点也不关心这个问题，他们更想知道什么时候能够结束这一场该死的战争，高层更关心自己在下次大选中的选票与连任与否，这只小狗就这么被忽略了。”  
但总有一天，乖巧可人的小狗会成长为庞然大物，有着饕餮胃口，吞吃世俗。❶  
这也正是WSC真正害怕的地方，精灵们尚且能够在这片土地上获得一隅喘息之地，但与兽人的作战中，人多势众，要获得真正的胜利是很困难的。而人类又因为彼此的利益纷争再度自寻死路，无意识的促成了这一场灾难的爆发。火药桶已经摆好了，过不了多久就会发出震耳欲聋的爆炸声，把一切炸得粉碎。  
“您就不能……做些什么吗？”  
这句话说的有些强人所难了。  
瑟兰迪尔把原本还有一半的水喝得只剩下三分之一了，他关上手机屏幕，放回口袋了，整个过程流畅自然，对莱戈拉斯的话语不为所动。  
“那为什么WSC不插手呢？只要你们把奥克实验室的文件公布出去，添油加醋说上一番，也会比我那些科学演讲辩论要有用得多。”这回瑟兰迪尔说的倒是大实话，他不曾与政治，但对政坛的勾心斗角却带着天生游刃有余的能力，他能察觉到高层之间的腥风血雨，那不是他一个人的力量可以摆平的。面对的阻力太多太多，叫人望而却步。  
“那可是比公告上要多出三倍速，足足九万人！这个国家还剩下多少人能够拿起武器去打仗？”莱戈拉斯上一次如此激动还是在圣盔谷之战中，他和人类王者阿拉贡闹出了矛盾。他认为仅凭弱小的人类是无法抵抗主兽人的军队的，并且因此和阿拉贡大吵了一次，事后他们和解了，也不再提及这件事情。现在这两件事情是如此的相似，而莱戈拉斯再一次变得激动不已。  
倒是瑟兰迪尔，平静地近乎于冷酷。  
“我知道那是什么概念，莱戈拉斯，你不必对我强调。”瑟兰迪尔说得慢条斯理，“我做了足够多我应该做的事情了，以后也会继续做下去，但现在……这个迷局里，我并没有任何的方向。”  
看到瑟兰迪尔有些无奈的神情，莱戈拉斯明白是自己再度冲动了。从他是王子的时候就开始和瑟兰迪尔产生争执了，双方因为某些东西而相持不下，谁也不愿意承认是自己的判断错误。国王的理由永远那么充足，莱戈拉斯找不到其他的说辞去反驳，因此到了最后，灰溜溜地去认错的总是他，仿佛自己一直那么幼稚。  
“……是我莽撞了，教授。”  
“WSC不插手也是好的，成员们都和你一样么？”瑟兰迪尔又问道。  
“可以这么说。”  
“你们很明智。”瑟兰迪尔说，他拿起水杯，冷下去的水吞下去那一刻让他难以适应，“尽快离开。”  
莱戈拉斯睁大眼睛，还想问些什么。  
而瑟兰迪尔又说：“和你们一样，我很想阻止这件事情的发生，第一实验室也会付出努力，但是结果如何是我无法保证的。而你，莱戈拉斯，现在很危险，没过多久最高级安保系统就会在人群中找出你了……越快越好，离开这座城市，离开这个国家。按照你们原定的计划进行吧。”  
❶：化用自“他从血泊中挺身而出，有着吞吃世俗的饕餮胃口。”


	25. Chapter 25

黑夜将要来临，而麻木的世人视若无睹❶  
科学院连篇累牍的演讲稿按照惯例集结成册摆放在了瑟兰迪尔的办公桌上，加里安用引人注意的红色标出了重点还做了总结，瑟兰迪尔花了十分钟阅读了摘要之后就继续看另外一份文件去了。分析室就新送来的尸体进行了全面的检查，连最细碎的皮屑和都没有放过，大段大段的文字读起来生涩难懂，哪怕是瑟兰迪尔也难免感到头疼不已。  
第一实验室的前负责人吉尔加拉德问起过瑟兰迪尔为什么不去参加例行会议，尤其是在收到了邀请函的情况下。埃尔隆德用了不少理由才糊弄过去，最后也没有逃过吉尔加拉德对瑟兰迪尔被取消了的实验的关心的询问。瑟兰迪尔听埃尔隆德提起这件事时面无表情，既无惋惜也无其他，仍旧埋头在堆积如山的文件中。  
除了首都内发生了一起惊动了首相的入侵事件以外，近来的战局愈发得不利于他们的国家。高唱凯歌的敌国军队在他们的土地上长驱直入，不少地区都难以收复了，惶恐不安的人们战战兢兢地期待着军队的来临，说不清是什么样的态度。他们没有对敌国军队投降，也没有予以反抗，也还会在固定的时间去听广播中的首相那亲切又庄严的声音，好像第二天的黎明就会回到祖国的怀抱了。瑟兰迪尔能够从官方报纸中看到那些陈腔烂调的词句，说着那不过是暂时的战术失利，很快就会到来，语气笃定得让人难以质疑。然而战略决定战术，战略的失败是不能忽略的。  
奥克实验室不可挽救的损失已经造成了，清查出来少了的文件正是他们刚刚获得的首相的授权以及关于士兵计划的核心文件，本来以为天衣无缝的防守圈被一个突如其来的入侵者打得纷乱，头绪中断在那一支枪支上，以及自称为“WSC”的组织之上。视线集中在WSC上，然而并没有什么能够驱散那一团迷雾。  
在无孔不入的监视下瑟兰迪尔是不会轻易和埃尔隆德说起这件事情的，只有在办公室无人时，瑟兰迪尔一边修改着帝国大学交上来的论文与报告，一边说着一些无关的话题，许多关键的地方都被替换成了另外的词语，而埃尔隆德也心领神会。然而瑟兰迪尔似乎对WSC失去了所有的兴趣，反而让埃尔隆德去查探一下奥克实验室。埃尔隆德有些不明为什么瑟兰迪尔会突然间说到这件事，而瑟兰迪尔的理由是“我们都被骗了”。  
“什么？”还在阅读着被整理好的文件的埃尔隆德有些不明所以，糊里糊涂地看着坐在对面的瑟兰迪尔，后者似乎在想着另一件事情，对他的话也不理不睬。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你说什么……我们被骗了？”  
对面的人身子动了一动，还在想着其他事情，过了一阵子，才说：“即将入伍的士兵不是三万，而是十万。你能明白吗，埃尔隆德？”  
这是个可怕的数字，埃尔隆德因为熬夜而带来的困倦瞬间被瑟兰迪尔说出口的这句话驱散了。  
僵住了的埃尔隆德才反应过来，下意识地望向斜上方的摄像头，放低声音：“你从哪里听说的？”  
对方递给他一张纸条，空白的一面向上，埃尔隆德翻过来才看到上面有些潦草的字迹。瑟兰迪尔在上面分别写了奥克实验室与WSC两个缩写，又用红色的笔着重地画了两个圈，还有一个箭头，意思倒是很清楚。埃尔隆德皱着眉头，琢磨了几秒钟，把纸条塞进衣服口袋里，又问道：“千真万确？”  
“千真万确。”  
“莱戈拉斯？”埃尔隆德做了个口型，以图确认消息的来源，瑟兰迪尔立刻点头。  
得到肯定的回答后，埃尔隆德看着那张纸，所担忧的和瑟兰迪尔一样，喃喃自语道：“把还在试验阶段的药剂大规模生产……还要征召十万名士兵？……这是疯了吧？连科学院也不知道这件事情啊。”  
“不，首相知道就足够了。”瑟兰迪尔一哂，薄凉的笑意浮在嘴角，话语中满是冷嘲热讽，“他的权力已经越过了科学院，越过了军队，甚至为了战争把人民都越过了。我们都被蒙在鼓里，每天就想着战争什么时候结束，完全不顾结束战争的手段带来的后果有多么的严重。”  
“WSC和这什么关系？”埃尔隆德把自己的疑问写在了另一张纸片上，也是空白的一面朝着上方，以防被高清晰度的摄像头拍下来。  
“我不知道。”瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，也是作了口型，没有发出声音。  
尔后埃尔隆德又写了张纸条：他们好像锁定了WSC，不过查不到什么有价值的东西。  
“那就最好。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻说道，把那些纸片揉成一团，思索着要不要找一个酒精灯烧掉，然后还是放进了口袋里。  
“对了，”埃尔隆德想起了什么，转而又说：“你确定是他？”  
瑟兰迪尔神色复杂地点头，说：“那天晚上，就是他。我可以肯定。”  
万万没有想到，闯入奥克实验室的就是莱戈拉斯。原本瑟兰迪尔只是一味莱戈拉斯有着异于常人的天赋。然而事实远非如此，那天透过莱戈拉斯身上凌乱换下的衣服，瑟兰迪尔还能看到里面泛着粉红色的绷带，让人难受。一般的人中弹之后是不能立即站起来，更别说有那个体力与他进行一番如此漫长的对话，加上莱戈拉斯很显然只是做了简单的处理，那让瑟兰迪尔心中的警惕变成了另一种难以描述的的感受。  
他没有和埃尔隆德说起那番长谈，而是直接跳到最关键的地方，说到了首相大力筹备的那一支超级军队。  
首相并不是愚昧至极的战争狂人，从某个方面说，他很睿智，能够看穿一切。但再怎么睿智的人也会有双眼被蒙蔽的一天，也许是对权力的渴望，也许是建功立业的疯狂野心，也许是巨大的令人垂涎三尺的黑色利益。这场持续了一年的战争的起因本来就无稽可笑，但恐怖的是竟然真的让人们回到了战争年代的硝烟四起战火纷飞，而且停止的可能无迹可寻，他们正在濒临崩溃，在万丈悬崖之上走钢丝。  
培养一支强大的军队是势在必行的，还需要更多更先进杀伤规模更大的武器，科学院承担了这个任务，与军工厂合作，频频传来的消息却让他们压力更甚。  
第一实验室更偏向于生物化学方面，自然也就被要求让士兵的体能上去的任务。这听起来不过就是非常简单的命题罢了，然而要真正做到却很难。被开发到了极致的人类还要如何才能更上一层？而且还是要在一支军队的情况下做到，这意味着他们要变成一个工厂，源源不断地向前线输送士兵，他们要冷酷无情、刀枪不入以及怀有愚不可及的忠诚。  
冰冷的事实从天而降压迫着每一个人喘不过气来，WSC却似乎无意打破了这一局面，并且令这个局面变得更加错综复杂。  
“埃里克·迪布朗的档案你放在哪了？”瑟兰迪尔把最后一个文件夹合上，扫了一眼上面帝国大学的LOGO，转而又说。  
“我办公桌第四个抽屉里，锁上了。”  
“那也许是我们唯一有利的证据了。”瑟兰迪尔说，“其他服用了药剂的士兵的尸体的解剖进度怎么样了？”  
“完成三分之二了，还有一部分要进行二次解剖，这两天就可以提上日程。不过科学院的会议很多……我可能没有那么多的时间去主持解剖，可以的话你去吧。另外一方面，我想办法和吉尔加拉德接触一下，说说这件事情吧。”埃尔隆德作着计划，瑟兰迪尔也点点头，对此没有异议。  
“听说首相又要去科学院作演讲了？”瑟兰迪尔像是想起了什么，表现出非常感兴趣的样子。  
提起首相的演讲埃尔隆德印象深刻，上次的会议首相就出现了，更改了自己的演讲稿，谴责了犯罪分子，还勒令警察尽快找到犯案者。这样的话语听起来还能起到安定的作用，实际上在做的人都很清楚找到凶手的机会少之又少。试想一下能够轻而易举就打破了奥克实验室天罗地网般的防护网，还能够全身而退的是什么样的人？什么样的组织？那简直就是不敢想象。  
而WSC的的确确就是这样的组织，看似没有势力，却有着深不可测的实力，叫人不敢小觑。  
“他的确是又准备去了……我看他很关心科学院。”埃尔隆德说着，把桌面上冷了的咖啡喝掉，满口苦涩。  
他望着窗外连绵夜色，隐隐约约地只能看见高楼林立的城市里的轮廓，各行各业都供应不足，发电亦是如此，无边的黑暗笼罩在他们的头顶上。过去首都引以为傲的灯火海洋熄灭了，只剩下行走在暗处的行人，暗淡的光不足以照亮道路，仿佛深海里什么都看不见的世界，无尽汹涌的风填满了这座城市，却又空空如也。他怀念起以前看到的一切，那些光在夜里会给他的孤寂感带来一丝安慰，而现在只剩下了黑色，从不断觉得黑色，像是阴影，又像是随时可能会被空投下来的炮弹照亮的夜空。  
瑟兰迪尔又拿起了左手边的另外一个牛皮纸文件袋，从中抽出自己需要的资料，说得漫不经心：“讲话的内容是什么？要我们多多配合奥克实验室的胡作非为？”  
“差不多吧。”埃尔隆德想了想，看到墙上的时钟，已经很晚了，最近他们都是这么晚，“都和扩大兵源有关，还有一些让我们为战争做贡献的废话，写的还不错。”  
“没必要去听，埃尔。”  
“那你怎么关心起来这个了？”埃尔隆德有些好奇地问道。  
“我只是想，如果公众知道自己的孩子又要被征召而去上战场了，变成像埃里克·迪布朗这样的怪物，不知道会是什么样的心情？给他们带来了战争的政府不断地欺骗着他们，以为自己在哄小孩子，而且还自欺欺人地陶醉得很厉害。”瑟兰迪尔说得意味深长，语调倒是很轻松，好像只是在说些什么平常普通的话。  
埃尔隆德赶忙让瑟兰迪尔小心点，他所说的并不是一件小事。如果真的被捅破了，当局面临的愤怒会因为战争的催化而以最可怕的速度迅速汇集成岩浆，所到之处连废墟都不剩下。  
房间内的摄像头一动不动，一直都如此。  
“仅仅有一个埃里克·迪布朗不足以证明我们的话。”  
“我们还有成千上万的尸体，”瑟兰迪尔笑笑，也看向半拉起来的百叶窗外的宁静城市，“无论有没有服用药剂，我想，大家都不愿意自己的孩子死在一个自己一辈子都没有可能去的地方。”他所叙述的是一种非常可悲的境况，却又符合每个人即将要面对的未来。  
这个国家的年轻人都被调走上战场去了，还不清楚是怎么一回事，就被炸得血肉横飞或是灰飞烟灭，在艰难的环境中幸存下来的却还要继续前进。昔日的城市空了下来，承载着谎言与被压抑的怒火。  
“这不足够，他们有很多很多理由来反驳我们。”  
“说的没错，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔把A4纸上重要的内容画了出来，递给埃尔隆德。埃尔隆德才认得上面的正是埃里克·迪布朗所有记录的重新整合版，没有经过处理的照片家在上面，巨细靡遗，细节的描述让人毛骨悚然，仿佛每一个毛孔都被寒意渗进。  
埃尔隆德没有忘记第一次看到埃里克·迪布朗的尸体的惊讶，或者说是惊诧，他不明白为什么会有如此不符合正常生物学的肉体，肌体的强壮并不能带来丝毫的没敢，更多的是发自内心的厌恶。可就是这样的怪物，即将要成为宣传中热爱国家而奋不顾身的伟大英雄，披上传奇的色彩，像歌谣一般地留在人们的心中。这种情境在埃尔隆德心中浮现，又是一阵一阵的惊诧。  
“埃里克·迪布朗这一类人并不能出现在军队里，那些药剂也不可以——对士兵的伤害太大了，都超过了透支的的级别了。”埃尔隆德如是说道，瑟兰迪尔也很同意他的看法，在寂静之中点点头。  
“所以我们应该怎么才能让公众知道这件事情并且站在我们的一边呢？让他们克服对战争的渴望是很困难的，而且首相的重点就在于，这样的士兵会给我们带来和平。”瑟兰迪尔反问道，他看着埃尔隆德，眼神里的期待很少，似乎另有打算了。  
和平真是个廉价的词语，谁都可以使用，冠冕堂皇而且无法反驳。  
言论的渠道都被严格地控制了，想要通过网络或是公众讲话压根是不可能的，媒体们被压制地奄奄一息，谁都不敢做出这样的事情来。社会在压迫面前噤声了，回声只有统一的、洪亮的千篇一律的陈腔滥调。  
“科学院里应该会有反对这个计划的人，就像我们。”埃尔隆德指了指自己，苦笑着又指了指瑟兰迪尔，“听起来就像是我们丧尽天良成为了政府的工具，忽然认识到这是不对的，良心发现想要去改变现状。”  
“没有这么伟大，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻摇头，“其实我们什么都还没有做，我们只是在这里空谈——然后可悲地发现，其实自己什么都做不了。”  
这话说的对，对于两个手无寸铁的研究人员来说，他们唯一还算得上是又威慑力的就是灰卡权限，但那随时会被收回，意味着他们随时都有身败名裂的可能。  
敢于发声者，未必能发声。

召集所有居住在首都的以及首都外围的精灵并不复杂，WSC的通讯系统能够准确的传达首领的消息。通常那都是一些小提醒，无足轻重，精灵们本身也能很好地处理，但这是破天荒的召集令，自三十年前那一场在安卡思区接近于屠杀的事件后，召集令就没有再度使用了。现今精灵们再度聚在一起，不是在格洛芬德尔的钟楼上饮酒狂欢，而是在筹划某些迫不得已的迁徙。  
面对兽人将要再度肆虐这个世界，精灵们忧心忡忡，却又感到无能为力。他们不能召集任何一支军队，也没有办法解释为什么不能让兽人出现。人类已经几千年没有见过兽人了，他们更多的是好奇而非畏惧，就像孩子不懂为什么自己觉得可爱的小动物回事不能靠近的，他们单纯地依赖自己的见识来做出判断，缺乏真正的关于这片土地的回忆。  
战时空域管制非常严格，首都圈发生了像奥克实验室这样的事件，一时半会想要出去也没有可能，更何况是如此大规模的离开。要知道，首都的供给比其他城市号上很多很多，虽然吃不饱，至少有得吃。倘若真的要平安离开，就只能假装成逃难到其他农村的居民了，每一天都有大量的人想要涌入这座城市，而每一天又有大量的人想要离开这座城市。它令人又爱又恨，光鲜亮丽又腐败发臭。格洛芬德尔本来打算是调动WSC的私人飞机，考虑到这种情况，也只能选择另一种最原始的方式——徒步。  
一个月后药剂就正式投入生产，留给精灵们退离到其他国家的时间也只剩下一个月了。  
毫无疑问，这座城市里负责指挥和协助的就是他和莱戈拉斯，但从另外一个角度看，莱戈拉斯似乎早就做好了离开的准备，他的行李就是一个包，其他什么东西也都不需要。格洛芬德尔问他要不要去和帝国大学的朋友们告别，而莱戈拉斯说还是不必了，他还在受到监控。  
“我现在被双重监控。”  
“双重监控？怎么回事？”  
“不仅仅瑟兰迪尔和他代表的第一实验室在监控着我，还有奥克实验室。我没有想到这一点。”莱戈拉斯说得平淡，好像这件事与他无关，只是在陈述一个简单的事实罢了。  
“你被抓住了？”格洛芬德尔一惊，赶忙问道。  
“不，”莱戈拉斯的话音透过话筒听起来有些不真实，他顿了顿，继续说道：“你还记得我参加的那个实验吗？”  
“嗯。”格洛芬德尔应了一声，不自觉地又想起了奥克实验室参与的那些保密计划。  
“我和你说过，实验被停止了，因为奥克实验室的介入。他们想要更加好的士兵，而不是仅仅满足于兽人……我想，大概是消息被传了出去，他们盯上了我……就和瑟兰迪尔一样。”说到最后一句话时，莱戈拉斯的神色有些黯然，但格洛芬德尔也看不到，只是听出了他语气里的神伤。  
“就是那一天的事情？奥克实验室监控你多久了？”  
“我没有注意到，应该就是这两天，特别是资料失窃后。我能听到他们的脚步声，就在周围，不止一个人，大概有五个人……我的一举一动他们都看在眼里……”莱戈拉斯回想起自己某日拉开窗帘后感知到的某一双眼睛，还有某个光滑物体反射的光芒，被他捕捉到了。那种天生的敏锐让莱戈拉斯意识到那不是简单的巧合，出现在房子周围的人也不是小混混之流，而是经过特殊训练的、知道如何隐藏起自己的士兵，或是间谍。而出乎他意料的是，居然有五个人。  
“你必须尽快离开，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔严肃地说着，近乎于命令，“这太危险了，如果他们查到了你，那么后果不堪设想。”  
早就预料到格洛芬德尔会这么说的莱戈拉斯倒也没有说什么明显反对的话，可格洛芬德尔知道他并没有同意，只是一次一次地把自己的话当成耳边风。莱戈拉斯说：“我不能走，首领是留到最后的，撤退一天不完成，我们一天都不能走，这你是明白的，格洛芬德尔。我能很好的保护自己。”  
“并非我不相信你，莱戈拉斯。只是这太冒险了。”格洛芬德尔喟然长叹，电脑屏幕上的关于战争的新闻每隔一分钟就刷新一次，还有前线传来的画面，灰尘漫天惨不忍睹，隐约可以看见破碎不全的尸块。  
被保护的感觉一点也不好，莱戈拉斯喜欢为别人担心，而不是别认为自己的担心。那就仿佛自己只是一个不能确保自身安全的弱者，只能愣愣地站在一旁，看着他人浴血奋战，而自己只是一个可耻的逃避者，因为他人的垂怜而侥幸逃生。从他被教导成为王子开始，瑟兰迪尔就告诉过他他生来就是为了保护自己的子民的，他们是第一个向前冲的，而不是在后方等待这消息的。那种强制性的责任造成了莱戈拉斯日后的奇怪心态，他总是为别人担心，会嗤笑那些临阵逃脱者，也会不由自主地把自己放到统治者的高位上。事实上他已经不是精灵王子很久很久了，久到已经超越了他曾经是王子的生涯。  
彼时莱戈拉斯正坐在那一张并不柔软舒适的沙发上，抚摸着小腿上的烧伤疤痕，触摸感还在，却被稀释到模糊的程度了连手指的形状都无法感知。  
“我们什么时候走？”  
“最快十天之后。如果他们要告别的话。”格洛芬德尔说。  
“我们没什么好告别的吧？”莱戈拉斯指的是他和格洛芬德尔，他们的孤僻程度相近，不如其他精灵那么热爱于融入到人群中，事实上他们的过于出众也让他们无法隐藏自己的光辉。  
“我是没有了，可你有。”  
他的友人总是这么的一针见血。

❶：摘自音乐剧《Elisabeth》


	26. Chapter 26

深冬时节快要过去了，街上的积雪却没有融化的迹象。雪地上车辆的压痕清晰可见，还能辨别出军队里士兵们留下的整齐划一的脚印。  
奥克实验室的乱局没有几天就因为阿佐格的铁腕手段而平息了下来，并表示能够继续药剂的优化生产。这在科学院内已经不是什么秘密了，首相的垂青令奥克实验室平步青云且目中无人，第一实验室的地位岌岌可危。作为直接负责人的埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔的注意力却好像转移了，他们调动大批的人员参加了另一个项目，也没有去申报，只是在研究着某个谜题。难免的，这很让他们的竞争对手在意，不时就会被打听几番，以为与之前那一场被放弃了的实验有关。然而其中的关联甚少，主持项目的埃尔隆德也守口如瓶，不让任何文件流出。  
埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔不再说起莱戈拉斯或是WSC，似乎是忘却了，只想要找到证据证明奥克实验室的药剂一利而百害。这棘手的、已经违背了高层意愿的工作也没有多加伸张，借口也只是项目不成熟所以不敢上报。  
但其他的参加了工作的研究人员都知道，他们这是在和政府的意愿对着干。国家尖端的研究人员们处于某些原因不再为当局效忠，甚至在努力阻止他们的行动，在和平时期可能看起来忧国忧民，但在战争时期就是自寻死路般的未知。  
在埃尔隆德或是瑟兰迪尔无法防备的暗处，变节会在他们的忐忑不安中萌芽，这正是他们所不愿意看到却又必然会发生的。  
奥克实验室被入侵后提出了两个越级申请，而首相和议院都予以批准了。第一个越级申请是调动更多的保卫人员以及更多的实验资金，卡着这两个部分的财政部和战时军事委员会都予以同意了，没有作任何的为难。出于上述原因，这件事情难免遭到了瑟兰迪尔私底下一顿言辞刻薄的冷嘲热讽，他回忆起自己申请资金的困难，总是不免冷笑一声。而奥克实验室第二个越级申请就更加令人火大了，当这个命令经由首相下属的人员传达到第一实验室时，良好的教养让瑟兰迪尔克制住了自己的怒火，但那脸色和外面的冰雪相比也好不到哪里去。显然，瑟兰迪尔认为那一条命令是针对于第一实验室的。  
奥克实验室无理取闹般地要求第一实验室把那些通过非法手段弄来的士兵尸体归还或是进行火葬，尊重死者以及其家属的愿望，不能罔顾他们的尊严进行解剖。这听起来合情合理的说法最终的目的如此明晰，连瑟兰迪尔都无言以对了。  
冠冕堂皇地做了这么多，其实只是想要让第一实验室终止对奥克实验室前进道路上的阻拦。解剖的停止会令他们的证据少了很多可信度，毕竟仅仅凭借解剖最透彻的埃里克·迪布朗一人，是无法说明任何问题的，最终传到他人的耳中，也只会认为那不过是个例，也是战争中成千上万的牺牲者的一人的悲惨故事罢了，没有人会关注背后的可怕事实。  
拒不执行首相的命令是没有好下场的，第一实验室遭到的冷遇已经让他们认识到了这一点。瑟兰迪尔虽然面上非常的不友好，却还是让加里安把那些尸体从冷冻库里搬了出来。那些僵硬的、丑陋的、面目全非的尸体被统一装车运送到了城市内的火葬场，那里充斥着令人窒息的悲伤。看见那些即将化为尘土的尸体瑟兰迪尔并无太大的感触，只是有些可惜自己这么久的努力，却又感到一股危机感。  
奥克实验室无端端提出的申请让他警惕起来，而那层层迷雾之后不知道站着多少自己的敌人。他明白，自己将要挑战的不仅仅是一个奥克实验室，而是一个庞然大物。那可能只是当局，也可能是这个国家的每一个人。  
对此埃尔隆德同样担忧。连埃里克·迪布朗的尸体都失去了，他们目前剩下的还算是完整的也只是那些文件了。瑟兰迪尔把这这些文件和莱戈拉斯的被封存的文件放到了同一个金属保险箱里，方便携带，以备不时之需。  
他们清查了参与这个项目的工作人员，却没有丝毫头绪，也不能因此怀疑任何人。但他们的确感知到了身边潜伏着某个等着以他们的失误换来一步登天的机会的存在，就在第一实验室之中，作为奥克实验室的眼睛紧紧盯着他们的一举一动。  
在这场游戏里，第一实验室节节退败，内部的分化也开始了，真正愿意站在埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔一边的研究人员少之又少。埃尔隆德并不会因此而评价那些人“不正直”，趋利避害是天性，他恰恰因为能够理解c，才从内心深处感到一阵阵的悲哀。  
他把这件事和瑟兰迪尔说起过，那是瑟兰迪尔还在处理着自己的芯片的事情，忙得焦头烂额，又因为某些原因几天没有踏出过实验室的大门，几乎都忘了自己还要去帝国大学上课的事了。  
“如果可以，我想展开内部调查，看看是谁泄露出去的。“埃尔隆德对实验室的人员一向信任有加，如今却不得不出此下策，他们必须提防某些人，以及防止某些可能的再度发生。  
“我很同意，埃尔。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着自己挽起袖子后露出的手臂，并不觉得寒冷，室内的暖气开得很足，非常的舒适他的手臂上筋脉清晰分明，还能隐约见到皮层下的芯片的位置，植入芯片时带来的疼痛哦他如今都还没有忘记。那枚芯片就是当局监视他的工具，他们畏惧人们的每一句话，活在阴影之下，也把阴影带到了每一个人的头顶上，形成了令人恐惧的乌云，一步一步侵占篡改了每个人原本的生活。芯片被瑟兰迪尔通过某种手段变成废物之后，作用就失去了，虽然每天依旧在记录着瑟兰迪尔的心跳或是行踪，那都无足轻重，因为能够被修改。而让人毛骨悚然的是，瑟兰迪尔找到的那个漏洞如今已经不存在了，也许就在几天以前，哪些数据再度忠实地发送回了当局的巨型主机之中。  
瑟兰迪尔正在找办法解决这件事情，但都于事无补。他不像埃尔隆德作息那么规律，也不会两点一线地工作、回家，清楚地知道自己仅仅会在这两个地方留下行踪。瑟兰迪尔会出没在这个城市的许多地方，并且基于他现在面临的处境，还有相当一段时间会是如此。想要避过统一系统的眼睛就是什么都不去做，假装自己只是千千万万个普通人之中的一个。然而瑟兰迪尔不行，他是第一实验室的负责人，是科学院的中心人物之一，任谁也不会他接下来的行动放任自如。  
如果说灰卡权限有什么好的话，那只能说是龌龊的调查权限低的人的行踪了。瑟兰迪尔不屑于使用这样的权力，但他完全可以调出第一实验室的每一个成员的芯片记录，一个一个地排查。他们甚至可以找到谁在什么时候和哪个人联系过，这只是非常简单的小把戏，却又造成了人心惶惶的后果。  
所以埃尔隆德说起内部调查时，瑟兰迪尔首先想到的是自己许久不用的灰卡权限。虽然也认为这个做法不太好，埃尔隆德还是选择了这个办法。  
开启系统记录的是瑟兰迪尔，那可算是他第一次使用，系统还贴心地指示着下一步应该如何操作。没花多久多久瑟兰迪尔就排查除了刻意的名单，但是通讯记录统一被封锁了，查看了一下，由白卡权限上锁，就算是灰卡的瑟兰迪尔还是埃尔隆德业务能为了。这在普通的日子里本不应该发生，凭借他们的权限可以轻而易举地找到嫌疑人，至少范围比现在要少上许多。  
而变局发生了，某个凌驾于他们之上的人物使用了自己的白卡权限，封锁了线索，留给他们不解的可能。唯一能够推测出来的就是这也是当局的意愿，而第一实验室的负责人们正在逐步失去自己的话语权与其他的权利。  
对于这件事情埃尔隆德本来是不打算去麻烦吉尔加拉德的，但吉尔加拉德是他们认识的科学院中对他们少数的友善的实权派了。而且最重要的是，吉尔加拉德的身份赋予了他相对应的白卡权限，那正是瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德所需要的。  
为他们解锁了第一实验室被锁上的记录后，吉尔加拉德在邮件里提到了埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔的权限问题，语气忧心忡忡。那篇只需要十秒中就能读完的邮件清楚地表明了之所以不能打开是因为他们二人的灰卡都被做了特殊的锁定，也就是说，那些资料是仅仅对于他们被封锁上的。  
这是个令人担忧的事实，无疑，经过这样的特殊锁定后，他们的灰卡已经被无形降级了。  
兴风作浪的幕后黑手似乎站在更高处，看着他们两个人为着这些事情奔波劳累最后一无所获，然后无声地大笑起来为他们的愚昧看到可笑。  
问题已经不再是尸体那么简单了，怪物从风平浪静的海水中露出头来，似乎正在打量着这些不自量力的挑战者。可他们连怪物的眼睛都看不到。  
“瑟兰迪尔，我们要比以前更小心了。”  
“我们一直很小心……不过，埃尔隆德，我觉得这并没有什么用处。”瑟兰迪尔伸出手，指着天花板，声音放轻，“可这于事无补。”  
“那个人怎么处置？”埃尔隆德隐晦地提起被找出来的研究人员，他们致敬没有对那个人做些什么，却还是要做出相对应的行动。  
“我把他升职了，调到了另一个部门，也许你再也不会看到他了。”瑟兰迪尔笑笑，薄亮的弧度在唇角恰到好处，“他似乎很高兴，还有点愧疚。”回想起那一幕，到叫瑟兰迪尔以为自己是在讽刺剧中扮演角色，颠倒离奇的剧情就是这样生硬地闯入了现实之中并且不能更改。  
“他还会盯着我们的。”埃尔隆德如是说到。  
听到她的话瑟兰迪尔点点头，还是非常在意手臂上的芯片，那些真实的数据令他心烦意乱，想到这些数据会暴露在某个人的眼皮底下，就更加令他心情不好了。  
“没错，他会一直盯着我们。就算我们放弃了，也还会，就是这样。”瑟兰迪尔平静的声调里听不出欢喜或是愤怒，眼睛还停留在自己的手臂上。  
看到他这副模样，埃尔隆德不禁问道：“芯片的信息被修正了吗？真的改不回来了？”  
“没办法改。”瑟兰迪尔喃喃道，“我总是觉得，我的权限被降低了，或许不久时候就会收到真正的降低权限的通知了。”这样的场面是无法想象的，突如其来的降低权限会让瑟兰迪尔陷入风暴中心，闲言闲语会飞来，化作古利刃试图伤害他。  
“也不一定。”  
“不，”瑟兰迪尔说，“我的行踪锁定的比以前还要夸张，我无法调出三天之内的行程记录，但是显示已经提交了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我去过安卡思区，必然也在里面。我很少做反常的事情，这会引起注意的。”现在瑟兰迪尔倒是明白傲慢会给自己带来什么样的人危害了，他太过相信自己的能力，以为不会被发现蛛丝马迹。  
在安卡思区他安置好了莱戈拉斯，如果莱戈拉斯只是一个普通的大学生还好，他还能找一些结构解释过去。而真正的事实就是，莱戈拉斯是某个未知种族的一员，也是WSC的成员，还是奥克实验室被入侵的罪魁祸首。这一切的一切加起来，能够让原来并无关联的瑟兰迪尔被舆论吞噬。纵然他并不在乎。  
他所害怕的是伤口尚未痊愈的莱戈拉斯接下来的遭遇，他不知道他会如何应对这个国家无孔不入的监视，也不知道莱戈拉斯是否还有能力保护自己。这一切都凝结成了某种冰霜状态的白色，似室外的白雪铺展开来。  
实验结束之后瑟兰迪尔又要回到帝国大学教学了，瑟兰迪尔总会下意识地在听众席上望去，确认人数，却又发现少了许多人。他依旧能够在黑压压一片的学生中看到那几名呈交了论文的学生，有意无意地想从他们脸上找到什么。  
这样风平浪静的日子维持在表面上。  
课程结束后瑟兰迪尔就要赶回实验室去了，那里还有许多工作等着他，他不能和想要问他问题的学生干耗着，即使对方是阿拉贡，莱戈拉斯的室友。  
在瑟兰迪尔走出课室没有几步，匆匆收拾了本子的阿拉贡就追了上来，一脸关切——那是对于莱戈拉斯的关切，其中夹杂着些许愧疚。瑟兰迪尔饶有兴趣地转过身来，对阿拉贡还未出口的问题心中已经有了几分把握，好整以暇地等待着对方的问题。  
不出所料的，阿拉贡很关心莱戈拉斯。距离他参加实验差不多一个月了，这里面发生的事情不是三言两语可以说清楚的，而且瑟兰迪尔也不会告诉阿拉贡任何有用的消息。  
所有关于莱戈拉斯去向的疑问瑟兰迪尔都悄无声息不着痕迹地转化为了一句“他很安全，受到了我们的保护，希望您能够体谅第一实验室”这样无用的说辞。阿拉贡死心不息地追着瑟兰迪尔，在他转身离去后还跟着他，对瑟兰迪尔的每一句话都很怀疑。其实有时候瑟兰迪尔自己也怀疑，他是否真正做到了保护莱戈拉斯这件事情。但答案是否定的，他并没有，此时此刻莱戈拉斯身上还带着伤口，在那个空荡荡的房子里，也许很快就会离开了。  
终于阿拉贡说出了瑟兰迪尔最不愿意听到的话：“其实你只是想要利用莱戈拉斯！”  
“怎么说？”  
“你知道他比一般人要优秀得多，所以你想要从他身上找到那个秘密！在那个什么计划里占有一席之地！”阿拉贡的叙述有些混乱，意识到自己的失言之后却还故作镇静地与瑟兰迪尔对视，不让对方从自己的表情中看出什么端倪。  
瑟兰迪尔稍稍有些惊讶，气恼之中还注意到了阿拉贡提起的那个计划。士兵强化的计划是半公开的，自从官方媒体上开始宣传奥克实验室无所不能的药剂开始，这个原本在台面上的计划就被摆了上去。第一实验室当然也是其中的一员，但目前看来一事无成，难免遭到流言蜚语的抨击。  
他说的不错，瑟兰迪尔想。这个一闪而过的内有并没有在他的脑中并无停留一秒以上，瑟兰迪尔微微笑着看着阿拉贡，也不否认，只是说：“你可以这么认为，我不反对。在这件事情上，我还要感谢你们。”  
瑟兰迪尔的话戳到了阿拉贡的痛处，他心虚地移开了视线，然而又说道：“即使如此，还是请您告诉我，莱戈拉斯到底在哪里。”  
“你没有这个权力对我提问。”瑟兰迪尔声音不大，仅有他和阿拉贡听见，却带着不可质疑压迫感。  
浪费了十分钟，最后话题还是回到了原来的方向上。这是一个瑟兰迪尔不可能回答的问题，他从来没有准备过答案，也从来没有想过要去组织一下自己的语言。他不可能和阿拉贡说莱戈拉斯就在某个地方，受了伤，因为他就是那个被当局定性为极度危险的入侵了奥克实验室的恐怖分子，牵连在后的还有一个叫做WSC的神秘组织。  
事件急转直下，从单纯的实验变成了科学院中的无声斗争，而他们势单力薄，也没有打算过把WSC或是莱戈拉斯拉拢进入自己的盟友范围。  
盯着阿拉贡有五六秒后，瑟兰迪尔听见了远方钟楼传来的沉闷钟声，提醒着他应该回去了。他又看了一眼已经在等他的加里安，他开着那一辆黑色的车身贴有第一实验室LOGO车辆，在一片茫茫雪白中尤其突兀，而后隐约能看见一只等着领取救济粮的队伍。  
“您对莱戈拉斯做了些什么？”阿拉贡保持着对瑟兰迪尔使用尊称，可他眼中的尊敬因为瑟兰迪尔的态度一扫而空，采取了对峙才会使用的语气。  
再度转过身的瑟兰迪尔不再回头，似乎并没有听见这句话，只叫人觉得傲慢无礼。  
他对莱戈拉斯做了些什么？说起来真是错综复杂。  
也许和大多数人一样，莱戈拉斯可以隐藏在人群里继续过着原本美好惬意的生活，不需要进入这个国家最核心的科学机构，也不会遭到这么大的伤害，更不会被通缉之中。这也许能够在战争时期的国家构成和平美好的假象之一，然而他们都站在了光明的对立面，并非立场，而是处境。  
车上放着广播，这种古老的传媒依然存在于这个世界上，飘荡在车子里的是温柔的歌声。加里安一言不发地驾驶着车辆，也不无看瑟兰迪尔的神色如何，但他还是忍不住提醒瑟兰迪尔：“教授，您下午还要去科学院接受质询，埃尔隆德教授让我提醒您了，您没有安排吧？”他的话语里带着点试探性，而传达的信息倒是让瑟兰迪尔不能拒绝。  
昨日埃尔隆德被科学院下属的某个独立机构叫了出去，当时他正在翻查之前获得的药剂的资料，想要从中找出有帮助的部分。但埃尔隆德甚至没有来得及丰富什么就被半强制性地压了出去，这可不是一件小事。谢天谢地的是，埃尔隆德在夜晚回来了，拉锯战式的粗暴质询让埃尔隆德疲惫不堪。尔后瑟兰迪尔也接到了独立机构的咨询通知，写上了时间与地点，却又表示会分派工作人员过来接他。但准确的说，是押解。  
质询的内容是关于什么的埃尔隆德已经提前和他说了，果然与奥克实验室有关，也就只有这么嚣张狂妄的实验室敢于动用科学院下属的独立调查机构。之所以说是独立，倒也不是多么奉公守法以及铁面无私，真正的意义是完全不受科学院控制、并且拥有首相与议会的授权的、由军事委员会直接管理的一个部门，超然于科学院，凌驾于所有的科学实验室。  
这让瑟兰迪尔有些烦恼，虽然说实话，他并没有表现在面上，却又因为阿拉贡提起了莱戈拉斯而感到心烦意乱，甚至有些想反问阿拉贡到底有什么，资格去问这个问题。  
离质询还有三个小时，加里安问瑟兰迪尔要不要先吃一点第一实验室分配下来的粮食，而瑟兰迪尔只是轻轻摇头，思绪并不在上面。  
这一趟凶多吉少，瑟兰迪尔缺表现得很淡定，仿佛早就知道自己会有如此下场。望着街道两旁的绿化带以及脚步匆忙的行人，瑟兰迪尔又想到了那些同样遭受了一场无妄之灾的志愿者们。他们和莱戈拉斯相比更加可怜，却又可以在回到原本的轨道上。  
然而瑟兰迪尔对另外一个事实心知肚明，他们莱戈拉斯的关系发生了某种缓慢却易于察觉的、不可逆转的转变，谁也没有挑破。莱戈拉斯有着另外的暧昧态度，瑟兰迪尔则是更加想看看结果如何。


	27. Chapter 27

勘察离开城市的路线的工作本来不应该落到莱戈拉斯的身上，他正处于双重监控之中，想要从中逃离远远没有那么简单。但格洛芬德尔还有更重要的事情，他赶着回到真正意义上的WSC总部处理每一个精灵在这个国家的身份以及离开的依据，而另一位潜伏在政府中的女精灵首领更是不可能做出反常的行为。归根到底，这责任就落在了莱戈拉斯的身上了。  
格洛芬德尔给他的主意是大大方方地出去，跟着游行的队伍，绕着这个城市走一圈，记录下地形。  
熙熙攘攘的人海的确是绝佳的掩护，你能在其中受到情绪感染变得狂热却没有人把你当作疯子，也能够大胆地展示自己的不同，似乎正义与真理会随着那些失去了理智的游行同时降临。  
平日零星的街道上多出了许多许多人，并不能说是面黄肌瘦，却有着另一种疲惫的、瘦弱的姿态，不比昔日城市里信心足足的人们的神采。莱戈拉斯混在其中，还去领取了免费分发的牌子，定睛一看上面写的是要求停止战争的标语，同鲜艳的红色。他一打听，才知道发起了这一场游行的是遇难者家属联合协会，他们一直要求政府停止战争，不想要再看到自己的孩子们在战场上灰飞烟灭，也不想要看着曾经的国土或是故乡一片片地沦陷。  
他跟着人群一起大声呐喊，假装自己也深受其害，从某个方面说，的确如此。但从心里面莱戈拉斯却是清醒地认识到这一场声势浩大的游行毫无意义，从奥克实验室的文件来看，当局一点也没有要停止战争的意思，而是打算出其不备，以那些接近于超级士兵的兽人作为自己的王牌。可政府也心有顾虑，把征兵人数公布出来时，足足少了三分之二，但那仅仅是针对于愤怒的公众的。事实上他们压根就没有，也不会做这样的事情出来。  
游行经过政府大楼，并且以此为中心，但首先会从城市的某个入口开始，那里已经聚集了很多摩拳擦掌的，准备制造混乱的好事者了 莱戈拉斯能从他们的眼神中找出不同之处，他们的眼中并无失去亲人的哀伤，而是不加掩饰的欲望与兴奋，露骨地表露在了脸上，叫人厌恶。  
格洛芬德尔已经给了他一张地图，通过邮件发送的，莱戈拉斯没有多费功夫就印在了脑子里，对路线也是熟悉。不过他需要做到万无一失，毕竟事态严重，关乎一群精灵的平安与否，而不是莱戈拉斯单独可以确保的。  
在一片喧嚣之中莱戈拉斯看见了那些与人群格格不入的伪装者，他们同样也不能把自己的眼神变得和其他人一样，警惕写满，一眼就能看出来。莱戈拉斯故作看不见，也高声叫着口号，时不时假装好奇地望向周边，却在心底默默记下了有利的地形与方位，并且做了简易的分析。  
一大支队伍的行进快不到哪里去，更何况这只是一支自发组成的、毫无纪律的队伍。他们的速度比预想中还要慢，举着标语走了一个多小时，还是没有正式进入城市的中心区。莱戈拉斯对这倒是有些印象，第一实验室就在这附近，他想跟着另一队人靠近，却又在心里否定了这个想法。毫无疑问的，如果他真的这么做了，那么很可能会牵连到第一实验室，在他背后的那几个侦查员是不会放过这样的机会的。  
要甩开几个烦人的跟屁虫对莱戈拉斯来说毫无难度可言，无论是在旷野荒原之上，抑或是繁茂葱郁的森林之中，还是钢筋水泥拔地而起的城市，他都能轻而易举的隐藏我自己的行踪，一点气息也不留下来。但他认为目前还没有这个必要，于是只是做出感觉有些奇怪的表情，时不时回头往后看，然后又疑惑地向前走。当然，这都是假的。  
确定路线的事情在正式进入首都中心区后就完成了，他们自然不会选择如此方便快捷却又危机重重的前路，而是更加保守地参考了居民们出逃的路线，又根据精灵们的惊人的耐力与体力制定了新的路线。那在莱戈拉斯的责任范围内，恰好就在游行队伍的必经之路。格洛芬德尔之所以坚持让莱戈拉斯过来参加游行，用意不过于此。  
加里安一直强调不吃午饭不是一个好习惯，而在不吃午饭的基础上同时不吃晚饭就更加可恶了，虽然粮食紧缺，却也不能如此折磨自己。  
这句话是针对瑟兰迪尔说的，作为瑟兰迪尔的助手，相比于学术上或者是工作上的问题，加里安更多的是照顾着瑟兰迪尔的起居饮食。他的生活很随性，随性到少了一个人在他的身边就会天翻地覆的地步。而近来，瑟兰迪尔不吃午饭和晚饭的坏习惯越来越严重的，说什么也停不下去。虽然偶尔瑟兰迪尔也会吃一些小饼干，但那于事无补，加里安能够从瑟兰迪尔的体型中估计他日渐消瘦的躯体的恶化程度。  
把瑟兰迪尔送到科学院的特别调查局后加里安还不忘把那个面包塞到瑟兰迪尔的手里——谁知道特别调查局的质询会持续到什么时候呢？也许会不埃尔隆德面对的更加严酷，车轮战与拉锯战会让瑟兰迪尔濒临崩溃。特别调查局不会采用什么惨无人道的手段来逼供，却又在另一个方面绞尽脑汁地折磨着每一个面临着质询的人。  
到了特别调查局的大门口，瑟兰迪尔就打发加里安离开了，他说也需要让加里安等很久，既然如此还不如回去工作。在这方面加里安也无言以对，只能对自己的上司说道：“教授，如果您的质询结束了，就通知我吧，我来接您。”  
瑟兰迪尔似乎是点点头同意了，但那个样子或许还有另外一个意思，那就是“我知道了”。这种不承认也不否认的回答让加里安无可奈何，在心里暗暗祝福自己的教授后就离去了。  
负责质询的人开门见山就说到了瑟兰迪尔那个宣告失败的实验：因为某些不可告人的原因而终止了，在那之前首相寄予厚望，甚至希望能够超越奥克实验室的的强化药剂。然而第一实验室却忽然间宣布实验停止，可想而知会在科学界引起多大的风暴。幸运的是是吉尔加拉德对他们的那些称得上是袒护的行为，许多风言风语都被压制下来了，但这没有逃离特别调查局的注意力。  
瑟兰迪尔无法确定特别调查局的立场如何，虽然表面上说是不受双方势力的影响，但实际上如何就不得而知了。  
他们拿来了几份装订成册的文件，封面空白，也猜不出是什么。  
“您可以看看。”  
拿来资料的特别调查局的官员笑了一下，看不出恶意或是善意，还喝了一口冒着烟的咖啡。  
瑟兰迪尔看了一眼放在面前的册子，室内空调的鸣响让人心神不宁，外面也许下着雪，而特别调查局内部却开着十足的叫人发颤的空调，白色的雾气不断从喷口处冒出。经过进行调整的刺眼强光也难以忍受，让瑟兰迪尔连坐在他斜对面的官员的脸上的每一个毛孔都能看清楚，眼底投下的阴影如此清晰。  
他没有什么动作，对对方说的话毫无感觉，双手搭在一起放在桌面上，看着自己手臂下压着的黑影。  
“这是什么？”瑟兰迪尔盯着面前的官员，许久才开口，也没有多少惊恐与担忧。他其实并不好奇，里面是什么心理也有个大概了，而那难闻的咖啡的味道弥漫在室内，与冰冷的空气混杂在一起，通过呼吸闯进他的肺部。  
他又咧开嘴笑了一下，似乎这样看起来会亲切些许，“关于您的被修正的数据。”  
“被修正？”瑟兰迪尔咀嚼着这个字眼，又念了两遍，终于还是伸出手打开了那本册子。  
上面密密麻麻的文字叫人读起来不舒服，还有许许多多的地图以及不是很清晰照片，但瑟兰迪尔能从中看到自己的模糊的影子，以及那些曾经很熟悉的地名。他的行踪一字不漏地被书写在了上面，时间精确，从奥克实验室的入侵之前就开始了。  
“看完之后，您有什么感受？”官员望着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，想从中找到一丝异样。  
然而瑟兰迪尔只是优雅地合上了本子，傲然抬头道：“我不太清楚您的意思，或许您可以给我解释解释。”  
对面的人手上也有一份相应的文件，不过照片被处理得更好，甚至能够看到瑟兰迪尔的侧脸的轮廓。他抽出其中一张，摆在瑟兰迪尔的面前，说道：“您看，您最近去安卡思区很频繁，这让人不得不怀疑您的行为了。要知道，在过去，第一实验室没有科学家会去那里的。“  
在空调的轰鸣声中，瑟兰迪尔还听见了对方的着重咬字。冷气源源不断地流出下沉，在他们的脚边缠绕不息，连最后一点温度也剥夺了。可瑟兰迪尔不想去喝就在手边的咖啡，他知道这味道可以称得上是最难喝的了。  
“仅仅因为这件事情，特别调查局就在怀疑我？”瑟兰迪尔微微挑眉，也不惊讶，倒是很大方地承认了自己近来的行为，坦然且平静。  
“当然不是。”官员笑得露出了洁白的牙齿，眼睛藏在光滑的镜片之下，又因为反射了室内的灯光而无法看清楚他的眼神。他又翻开新的一页，动作流畅，全程未曾停顿。瑟兰迪尔顺着他的手指指着的地方，一脸要看好戏开锣的样子，冷冷地等着接下来会发生的事情。  
新翻开的照片倒没有让瑟兰迪尔多么恼羞成怒，他拿起那张被打印出来的照片，对着让人不舒服的白色灯光仔细看了看，神情认真，却又没有把自己的情绪暴露出来。落在他身上的白光是无法照亮照片里的人物的，右下角用和背景截然相反的白色写着时，是凌晨，还能看到在黑暗中强行的他身形。他模拟了一下拍摄照片的角度，发现居然是某个监控摄像头，而且还是在安卡思区。那可真是出人意料，这个摄像头竟然没有遭到安卡思区的恶意破坏，还能照常运转。  
“拍的不错。”瑟兰迪尔的声音在狭小的落地如碎裂的玻璃，轻微却又挑动着他人的神经，其中带着满不在乎的语气词，很让人感觉挑衅。  
“难道您就不想解释一下为什么您会在这么早的时间里出现在安卡思区吗？而且据我们所知，您一路上都刻意避开了宪兵的检查哨，只有两次是因为无法避开，才走了过去。”  
“说的没错。”瑟兰迪尔耸耸肩，说得漫不经心，发现室内连一个分别时间的挂钟都没有，“但我觉得这其实没有什么好说的。您想问我一些什么吗？”他说着把目光落在对方那一身考究的西装之上，轻蔑与不屑显而易见。  
“非常不巧的是，我们的确需要您回答我们的问题。”官员并没有因为室内过低的温度而感到不适，他动了动肩膀，说：“请问，是什么让您如此频繁地出入这个贫民区？”  
“我放了些资料在那里，回去拿了。”  
“您说的倒是不错，以前您也这么说。”  
瑟兰迪尔这个才想起这一番话他也曾原封不动地和半路上遇到的一个宪兵队的成员说过，当时对方正看着他，因为突如其来的戒备命令而紧张不安，认得瑟兰迪尔的他自然也十分疑惑。然而瑟兰迪尔也明白自己的说辞是那么的苍白无力，他只是急于脱身，才说出了这样的借口，其实这不堪一击。  
“不介意的话，能告诉我是什么资料吗？”  
闻言，瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，故作神秘地看着对方，显得神秘莫测。  
但对方没有因此生气，反而自作主张地说：“我想，那就是您被停止的实验的文件吧？有关那个少了的成员的？我没有猜错吧，瑟兰迪尔教授。又或者，是你们通过某种不正当手段弄回来的……有关奥克实验室的文件？”末尾那句话他还抬高了几分音调，难免看来有些洋洋得意的愚蠢。  
瑟兰迪尔好笑地看着对方，原本由于室内的低温而造成的不适与寒意被驱散了一些，他微微偏着头，做出标志性的动作，仍然没有否认。  
但很显然，这并不是特别调查局的重点，他们更加关心的是瑟兰迪尔所接触的人物。不仅仅是莱戈拉斯，那一名被灰卡权限消去的名字以及其记录，还有与反战游行有关的领袖。他们有条不紊地叙述着自己的猜想或是事实，根据瑟兰迪尔的行动拼凑出完整的画面，然后盖棺定论。  
然而瑟兰迪尔无意策动这样一场除了混乱别无他物的游行，他一向都认定这不过是一种没有结果的发泄方式，性质与病人家属见到抢救无效的尸体时的嚎啕大哭没有任何区别。但他们仍然存在某一种可以依靠的力量，那是第一实验室或是吉尔加拉德都不曾拥有以及可以煽动起来的，所以寻求帮助，就必须联合游行的领袖。瑟兰迪尔并没有以第一实验室的名义去联系策划游行的人，而是私下隐藏起了自己的身份，只是说能够给他们带来一些“让大众更加清醒也更加愤怒的证据”。那就足够了，这也正是游行领袖们所期望的。  
他们也许对游行的结果一点也不在乎，但人群里爆发的呼声以及拥护会让他们有功成名就的快感，纵然转瞬即逝。  
科学院是不允许文件外泄的，对此有严格的保密方案以及相对应的惩罚措施，无论是何人或是何种方式都难以挑战。像WSC那种暴力的入侵方法瑟兰迪尔自然无法做到，但他能够利用自己的权限带出来，毕竟这些文件从未记录在案，更接近于私底下乱用权力而带来的结果。  
瑟兰迪尔猜得不错，真正的重点在于特别调查局怀疑他泄露了机密文件，而且想要凭借这些文件去颠覆已定却尚未稳定的大局。  
在这个话题上周旋瑟兰迪尔没有任何的好处，他很明白在不透明的防弹玻璃背后有着时刻运行着的测谎仪，他的一举一动都会被巨细靡遗地记录下来，然后被心理学方面的专家重复观看，藏不住的端倪会被他们用作论据。最后得出他正在说谎的结论。所以他不会如此轻易地承认任何事情，也不会否认，只是等着对方的话语，去模拟他们所关注的以及所害怕的事物到底是什么。  
在类似于审讯室的房间里瑟兰迪尔是感受不到时间流逝的，也许只是过了十分钟，我也会给人造成过了三个小时的错觉。每一刻都变得如此漫长，无形的压力降临于他的身上，压迫着他。  
在负责质询的官员的注视下瑟兰迪尔下意识地把衣服裹紧，庆幸自己穿得足够的保暖，不至于有过多的狼狈表现出来。他们都在沉默中一言不发，等着对方的让步，但谁也没有打算这么做，于是这样的情境还将继续下去，直到有人服软认输。  
他们兀自认定的方向与瑟兰迪尔真正行动的方向有一定的偏离，却又没有太大的偏差。  
特别调查局认为瑟兰迪尔是想要从药剂方面入手借助外力终止这个由第一实验室的对手提出来的计划，因为他们很嫉妒，科学家的骄傲不允许他们被挑战。不过瑟兰迪尔对这个猜测嗤之以鼻，他完全没有必要这么做，战争只是一时的，军队也不会长久，他所有的不满来自于当局的谎言以及那庞大的征兵数量，远远超过了这一场战争所必需的，叫人不得不怀疑背后还有什么灾难会接踵而来。  
就这个问题纠缠不休耗费了瑟兰迪尔极大的精力，他感觉到了饥饿，生理性的饥饿。他并不渴望有什么食物，但是胃部发出了惨叫，也许不止他一个人听见了，那稍稍让场景变得尴尬，而对方依然不为所动。倒是瑟兰迪尔，想着自己本来应该听从加里安的建议的。  
跟着游行的人群在军事委员会门口停留了两个小时，莱戈拉斯意识到他并不能这么消耗下去，于是故伎重施，接着这汹涌的人群在混乱之中离去了。这一次他成功地甩来了尾随他的侦查员了，他打了个电话给格洛芬德尔，报告了自己的情况，一边变换装束，一边朝着他们将要离去的道路跑去。  
道路两旁维持秩序的士兵人数比以往还要多，莱戈拉斯不得不选择更加隐蔽的道路，不引人注目地通过了。  
精灵的脚力比人类要好得多，但一来一回可不轻松，这是首都，警卫森严，而道路此时此刻一片狼藉，莱戈拉斯也是依靠着脑海里的地图才勉强真正到达了。实地考察没有带纸笔会让进度慢下来，但他只要记下来就好了。  
首都的郊区和其他城市一样都那么的荒芜，一片草皮就这么延伸着，冬日的来临令这里更加荒凉破败，但是没有什么能够提供掩护的地方。但这里地势比较高，以莱戈拉斯的视力像远处望去，能够在白色的灰霾中看见稀疏前进的人影，并不整齐，有年轻人也有步履蹒跚的老年人，甚至还有年幼的孩子，他们三五成群地向着城市进发，还以为城市会宽容地接纳他们并且帮助他们度过危机。其实不然，否则就不会有那么多的城市居民想方设法逃离这个食物分配不足的城市了，他们更想去相对宽松的乡村，因为那里有很多粮食。然而他们却同样天真地忽略了粮食收购之后农民们自己也只是紧巴巴地过这日子，同样地拮据。  
WSC规划的路线走到后面人烟稀少，最终点处就是站岗的士兵，那些身影能够在灰霾中望见，荷枪实弹，全副武装。十几名士兵对精灵们来说是很容易解决的，何况他们早就不在近身肉搏的时代了，WSC拥有足够先进的武器，逐一分配给了需要离去的精灵，还会让最强大的精灵充当首领，正如莱戈拉斯与格洛芬德尔。也因此，他们并不畏惧这几个小时的艰苦路程，和过去比起来，这是真的只是一次难度稍大的郊游罢了。  
第二次通话后格洛芬德尔对莱戈拉斯的位置进行了定位，确认无误后就说可以了，只要第一批和第二批离开的精灵们准备好，他们就能动身。那听起来还要很久，实际上却最多只要再花费一个星期。再过一个星期，精灵就会在这个国家销声匿迹，像远古时代的传说，再也找不到踪影。  
任由人类如何折腾，被伊露维塔遗忘的首生子女们却只求在这纷乱的困局中继续原本的生活，既清心寡欲，却又浸满悲哀与苦痛。  
各莱戈拉斯没有原路折回，而是加入到了其他的逃难者之中，那样能够更好的掩饰自己的身份。他用了个小小的法术，把自己打扮得和其他的人一样，看起来风尘仆仆满脸疲惫，一头金发也失去了原来的光泽。  
看到这样的逃难者，一般的士兵都会心软放他们进去，随后他们会随波逐流地进入当局设立的救助站，那听起来很美好，实际上什么吃的都没有。因为城市居民的食物都无法保障，就更别说这些无足轻重的逃难了。他们只是从一个没有粮食的地方到了另一个没有粮食更加光鲜亮丽的地方而已，却又自欺欺人地认为日子能稍稍好一点。  
政府机构在同一条街道上鳞次栉比，即使是远处也能看见，莱戈拉斯还听着身边的人饶有兴致地说着自己的听闻，不予评价。他们望着摩天大楼兴叹不已，甚至都忘记那些苦难，也不再去想未来将要面对的可能，只是专注于目前所见的，被这样的幸福震撼着。  
从郊外到救助站的距离还是挺远的，他们又花了三个小时，其中还有无比复杂的程序要办理，但大家都很有耐心，疲惫一扫而空，少有地全程都没有要休息，反而非常迫不及待。  
冬天的夜晚来得特别早，他们到达时头顶已是一轮新月，月光清冷皎洁，像雪花一样洒落在这篇寂静的大地之上。莱戈拉斯在救助站的门口磨成了一会，他当然不能真的进去，于是扯了个谎，就这么溜走了。大家也没有什么反应，还沉浸在期待与惊喜中，全然不知觉。  
游行快要结束了，人流散去，好像什么都没有发生。莱戈拉斯并没有漫步街头的心情，也知道在政府机关如此密集的街上走动对他一点好处都没有，能够给他做掩护的也就那些障眼法一般的魔法还有这一身凌乱的装束。  
他想了想，还是拉下兜帽朝着安卡思区的方向走去了。  
这本来是平常的一天，一切都照常进行，像是设定好的情节或是某些必然发生的、可预知的事件，没有什么会让莱戈拉斯感到意外。他或许可以回到那一间还在被监控着的房子里，睡上一觉，看看风景，等着离开那一日的到来。对此他并不怀疑结局是什么。  
可莱戈拉斯现在有种不好的预感，尤其是在他望见瑟兰迪尔一个人行走在人行道上的时候。那个影子在夜色与灰霾中形单影只，莱戈拉斯觉得那并不是瑟兰迪尔。  
他站在十字街口，一个转身就能都逃离瑟兰迪尔的视线，那些障眼法也能够保护莱戈拉斯不被记录下来，或者说被记录下来的是一个不存在的人。但看着那个朝他走开的人影，莱戈拉斯却失去了挪动脚步的力气，他四处看看，发现了那些还在运作着的摄像头，迟疑了几秒，却又做出了决定，退到瑟兰迪尔看不见的墙角。  
他知道自己没有认错人，他永远也不会把瑟兰迪尔和其他的人弄混，因为他是如此特殊的存在，正如无尽银河中唯一能够被他看见且触摸到的光芒，虽然不是永恒不变，但那星光却留在了心间，像心口的疤痕，提醒着他有关的记忆。  
瑟兰迪尔很少露出茫然的神情，而这一次莱戈拉斯却从他的脸上捕捉到了这样的瞬间。他停在十字路口，红绿灯亮了起来才走过去，但真正的行人也不多，也没有车辆了，他完全可以不必这么做。可瑟兰迪尔就是只能在那儿，无神地望着亮起来的绿灯，愣了一下才走过去。  
放弃了与瑟兰迪尔搭话的莱戈拉斯本来打算离开的，可他却听见了不止一个人的脚步声，那很不正常，不属于一般的行人，而是刻意放轻为了隐藏行踪的脚步，带着被训练出来的小心翼翼以及沉稳有力。那对莱戈拉斯并不陌生，可他确定自己甩开了尾随者，唯一的可能就是瑟兰迪尔也被人跟踪了。  
躲在角落处目送瑟兰迪尔沿着另一个方向走去，莱戈拉斯终于看清楚了那两个跟踪的人，最普通的打扮，最普通的脸，一眼就可能忘记的那种，却是最优秀的跟踪者。  
确定兜帽还戴在头上而不会让自己的脸出现在摄像头的拍摄范围内以后，莱戈拉斯抓起地上的一块石头精准地丢了出去，破坏了那个造假不菲的摄像头，玻璃爆裂的声音很很清脆。尔后他又摸了摸随身带着的短刀，抽刀出鞘，悄无声息地跟着那两个跟踪人员出去了。


	28. Chapter 28

他并没有杀害那两个跟踪瑟兰迪尔的人，只是采取了干净利落地一击在他们还没来得及反应的瞬间击倒了他们，连锋利的短刀都没有用上。他们全神贯注地留意着瑟兰迪尔的一举一动，倒是察觉不到站在角落处杀气凛凛的莱戈拉斯，缺乏警惕性造成了今日的困局。两个人醒来是脖子上酸痛还未过去，眼睛被黑布粗暴地蒙上了，四下是一片死寂，两黑夜和白天都分辨不出来。  
回忆着之前发生的事情，两位侦查员还不明所以，惊恐地发现自己要追查的人物远远没有那么简单。他们压低声音交流着，试图从那短暂的记忆里拼凑出对他们施以暴力的人的容貌以及特征，但一点也没有印象，因为对方出手太快了，所见的也不过是一个不能再模糊的影子。  
而等他们说得足够多的时候，莱戈拉斯才从房间的一角的沙发上坐起来，面色阴晴不定，手里还拿着两个侦查员的证件，那是证明他们身份的证件，就算再怎么伪装也不会不带上的重要的证据。他们隶属于科学院的代码特别调查局，由军事委员会协助培训，早在他们没有醒来之前莱戈拉斯就把这两个人的证件拍下来发送给了格洛芬德尔。后者花了两三分钟就利用伪造的权限进入了庞大的数据库里寻找到了这两个人，以及他们最近执行的任务。但格洛芬德尔追查到的不过是一个计划的代号，连间接内容也没有，保密度极高。  
莱戈拉斯对此到没有多少烦恼，他云淡风轻地看着自己拿在手里的证件以及上面的烫金LOGO，在灯光下一闪一闪的，象征着权力构成的一部分。  
与格洛芬德尔的通话中他也对瑟兰迪尔的处境忧心忡忡，据格洛芬德尔的说法是：“他的灰卡权限被降级了，即日生效。是可以科学院集体决策的结果，看来他可真是倒霉啊。”  
“权限被降级了？”莱戈拉斯倒吸一口冷气，有些发愣，又回忆起瑟兰迪尔之前的模样。倒不是说非常的失魂落魄，但是他的确有些心不在焉的失落，比往日也少了几分神采。或许这就可以解释为什么瑟兰迪尔会一个人走在街头，他需要让自己在冷风中平静下来，继续思考下一步应该怎么办。  
“没错，就是这样。瑟兰迪尔得罪不少人，所以很多人都同意了对瑟兰迪尔的降级的提案了。”格洛芬德尔说着，还不忘关心一下莱戈拉斯找他的真正理由，“你说你带回去的那两个侦查员，应该也和这件事情有关。瑟兰迪尔应该是惹了什么大麻烦。”  
“我正好打算问问他们。”莱戈拉斯沉声说道，目光又在那两个已经被牢牢捆在凳子上侦查员身上扫过。  
他们之中身材比较高大的那个姓辛普森，而发根发黄的那个姓史密斯，倒是和外貌一样不起眼。  
“从他们的口里套到尽可能多的情报。”  
“我会的。”  
幽暗密林的王子殿下微微笑了，不自觉地染上了夜色之中的冰冷，似乎对审问这件事情胸有成竹。事实上也可以这么说，作为王子以及王国的护卫队的一员，他经常要参与到审讯之中，偶尔也会协助国王。单独一个人审问也不是问题，两个被绑在一起而且没有还手之力的人是没有可能打得过莱戈拉斯的。  
随后他们结束了通话，莱戈拉斯合眼坐在沙发里，数着时间的过去。刚刚那一击他很好地控制了力度，大概也明白辛普森和史密斯会在什么时候醒来，也差不了多少。  
莱戈拉斯善于隐藏自己的气息，就算是经验老道的侦查员也难以辨别出身边还有其他的人。但莱戈拉斯走上前时故意发出了声音，想要让坐在房间正中央的人注意到自己，他走得不紧不慢，看着那两个人逐渐僵硬的动作，说不出心里是什么感觉。  
对于之前他们讨论的话题莱戈拉斯一点兴趣也没有，这就像看着猎物在眼前瑟瑟发抖一样无趣，空白的胜利感毫无意义。现在莱戈拉斯看着眼前两个不断扭动着身子脸色苍白的侦查员，他们的反应与此没有区别。  
“晚上好，辛普森先生、史密斯先生。”莱戈拉斯并没有要摘下他们的蒙头步的意思，他轻轻弯下腰来，无形的压迫感在室内形成。他的嗓音堪比诗人朗诵诗歌时的悦耳，过去的训练也会让他不自觉地抑扬顿挫起来，而今在辛普森二人的耳中却凭空多出了一股寒意，仿佛有人悄然抚上你的脊背一般毛骨悚然。  
室内有轻微的回音，但不会传到外面去。  
莱戈拉斯绕着两张被绑在一起的凳子慢慢地走了一圈，听见了更加瘦削的史密斯开口：“您好……这位先生……我们应该怎么称呼您呢？”史密斯语气谦卑，却又精明地打探着有关莱戈拉斯的消息，不错过一点机会。他自作聪明地扬起头，想要分辨出稀稀落落的脚步声。  
“你可以称呼我为‘殿下’，这样我会很高兴的。”莱戈拉斯干笑着说道。  
“那么……好吧，殿下……”史密斯吞了一口口水，脸色古怪，干巴巴地说着话。  
“我有些问题想问你们。”莱戈拉斯说得倒很直接，他没有像以前一样拿着刀子抵在他人的脖子上以示威胁，他甚至没有把短刀拿出来。  
“您想问一些什么？”非常识相的史密斯继续说着，还用手肘碰了碰辛普森，这个小动作代表着的意义，这没有逃过莱戈拉斯的眼睛。而他却假装看不见，反而会到了角落处的沙发上，把那两张封装在牛皮卡套里的证件卡都在上面。那两张卡片顺着缝隙就滑到了沙发的内部，随时都有被毁坏的可能，而莱戈拉斯全不在意。  
“很简单，问题一，你们为什么要跟踪瑟兰迪尔？目的何在？”莱戈拉斯的提问模式变得和瑟兰迪尔一模一样，他总是在有意无意地模仿着瑟兰迪尔，现在也不例外。他还考虑着要不要开出一些诱人的条件给辛普森和史密斯，但考虑到自己并不会兑现的事实，还是算了。  
史密斯的头和辛普森的脖子贴在一起了，他艰难地转过头去，想要和辛普森说些什么，但有什么都没说。史密斯比辛普森矮上半个头，又因为那个不舒服的捆绑姿势让他只能保持着这个让他肌肉麻痹的动作，又下意识地靠近辛普森，好像这样会安全一些。他拧过头去时莱戈拉斯什么都没说，只是静静地注视着他们，并且期待着回答。  
史密斯费尽力气也没有能贴在辛普森的耳畔说上些什么，莱戈拉斯倒是不耐烦地走到他们面前，面色阴沉得可怕，只是辛普森和史密斯都没有看到罢了。他把辛普森和史密斯分开了，两个人原本还有产生一种相互依靠托付后背的错觉，却因为莱戈拉斯这个粗暴地动作而被中断了，后背的温度消失了，还差点重心不稳地道在了地上。  
“殿下……殿下……您……您要做些什么？”史密斯吓得结结巴巴的，朝着自己猜测的莱戈拉斯可能处在的方向喊去。  
而莱戈拉斯却站在了辛普森的面前，没有温度的刀尖抵在他的下巴那一团还带着点胡茬的肉上，也没有用力，握地很稳。颤抖的那个人是辛普森。辛普森最初感受到这一丝金属的寒冷时全身一阵战栗，又强迫自己冷静下来，一点都不敢动，只是等着莱戈拉斯的发话。  
“回答我的问题。”莱戈拉斯一字一句倒是清楚明了，“否则你的同事，辛普森先生会有什么样的待遇，我不敢保证。”他的声音越过辛普森颤抖着的肩膀在，落入史密斯的耳中。  
“辛普森，辛普森！你怎么了？”史密斯随即转过头去，滑稽地望向背后，因为这个动作而没有控制好整个人都摔在了地上，一时间尘土四起，整个人都因为吸入了灰尘而在剧烈地咳嗽着。  
“说吧。”莱戈拉斯还握着短刀，没有移动一分一毫。  
得到了允许后，辛普森才开口，听起来心有余悸：“史密斯，我很好。你怎么了？……你快回答殿下啊……负责人就是你，你应该很清楚的啊……”很巧合的是，辛普森说话时也朝着史密斯声音传来的方向，不断地扭动着，想要用一个稍稍安全些的方法转过去，让同事看到自己，或者说以这种方法出现在同事的视线里。  
“回答我。问题一，你们跟踪瑟兰迪尔的目的何在？特别调查局的侦查员先生们。”  
莱戈拉斯重复了一遍，语调平稳地近乎冷血，那一股千百年锤炼出来的残酷没有任何违和感地在他的声音中透出来，叫人不寒而栗。莱戈拉斯很难学会威严这种无形的人格魅力，他更多的时候和每一位王子一样，不比国王的斩钉截铁以及无情决绝，他怀有柔软的心，还有那些从小被教导的礼节。但与真正的敌人交锋讲究礼节是愚蠢的，他现在扮演的角色是一个审讯员，基于此，没必要像一个骄傲地王子一样急于展示自己的力量。  
因为他们都已经窥探到审问他们的人的内心了，他们知道莱戈拉斯没有什么做不出来的。他为了得到真正的答案无所不用其极。  
“因为……因为……科学院怀疑瑟兰迪尔……瑟兰迪尔教授泄露了机密文件，所以我们……就被授予任务了，就是去调查瑟兰迪尔……教授的行踪以及每一个他接触到的人物。”史密斯说得断断续续，莱戈拉斯却能够听明白。关键在于瑟兰迪尔可能泄漏什么文件，他又为什么因此被怀疑。  
满意地点点头后，莱戈拉斯把短刀的刀刃反了过来，刀背仍然贴着辛普森的下巴，让他心下一凉，庆幸中又夹杂着许多的奇怪情绪。  
“问题二，”莱戈拉斯还用着原来的腔调，说道：“是谁提出的？我说的是撤销瑟兰迪尔的灰卡权限。”这件事很少人会知道，虽然也有人会借此大肆宣扬，但那也只是极少数。  
仅仅知道些许皮毛的史密斯和无端端惹祸上身的辛普森都叫苦不堪，他们惶恐地竖起耳朵又想要辨别出莱戈拉斯的方位 而这一次他并没有走来走去，只是站在原地，一分一秒地数着。  
“是谁提出的……这个……这个……我和辛普森都不清楚啊。”史密斯说得倒是实话，他少有地露出了诚恳的表情，即使被蒙眼布遮住也能够看出过来。  
莱戈拉斯在原地站了一会儿，行云流水地收刀入鞘，刀刃的锋芒一闪而过。  
思考了一会儿，他又问道，“问题三，你们跟踪瑟兰迪尔的多长时间了。”  
史密斯和辛普森的确是面面相觑了，他们都看不见对方，却又在黑暗中对视。这个问题比其他的还要敏感，从莱戈拉斯稍稍有些起伏的语调之中就可以听出了。  
“今天才……才……第六天啊……”史密斯缩了缩身子，声音低了不少，自己又听见了房间里的低低的回声。  
“问题四，”莱戈拉斯终于还是把倒在地上的史密斯和他的椅子扶了起来，“跟踪他的六天里，你们有什么收获？”  
“……我们查到……瑟兰迪尔教授和……和反战游行的领袖有联系……我们猜他准备把文件交给……他们。”史密斯的嘴唇发白，莱戈拉斯突如其来的触碰令他一阵发寒。他仍然被绑在椅子上，动弹不得，绳索非常牢固，不能挣脱。  
“问题五，特别调查局的下一步行动是什么？”  
听到莱戈拉斯的问题，史密斯沉默了片刻，显然是在想着该怎么回答。莱戈拉斯在方面有着固定训练出来的耐心，他在几步之外站着，双手环胸，眼中流露出来的既非担忧又非愤怒，像一片波澜不起的湖，在日光与轻风之下无声无息地蒸发着自身的水，却又察看不出变化何在。  
“我不知道。”史密斯说道，声音里蕴藏着某种类似于绝望的情绪，也不结巴了，平和而又缓慢地把每一个单词从牙缝里挤出来。  
“你不知道？”莱戈拉斯用反问的语调咀嚼着这几个字眼，迈开脚步。这一次他不是走向史密斯，而是走向了辛普森。  
他的双手戴上了特制的手套，触感冰凉，能最大限度的保持原本的灵活与敏锐。活动活动手指之后，莱戈拉斯的手掌恰好贴着史密斯的脖子，由于身材瘦小，让人担心史密斯随时可能被人提起来，以一种非常不人道的方式。掐着他的脖子的人稍稍使了一些力气，麻木伴随着类似于钝器打击的疼痛窜入神经对大脑造成刺激，缺氧的状态令人无法清醒地去思考，大口大口地呼吸着也不管是混浊还是清新的空气。  
“史密斯先生，你不知道？”  
如果能够掀开史密斯的蒙眼布，那一定溢满了恐惧，莱戈拉斯熟悉这样的眼神，许多次他都看见了，久而久之就像习惯了黑夜一样，他再也没有感觉了。感受着史密斯不由自主地颤抖，莱戈拉斯仍然没有减少一丝一毫的力气，这不会让史密斯立即死亡，却有缓慢的麻痹会带来理智的丧失。  
“我们的打算是……先监控瑟兰迪尔，留意……他的行动……再做定夺……”史密斯艰难地呼吸着，声音嘶哑，断断续续的声音让房间另一处的辛普森一阵恶寒，“随后我们才会决定要……要不要……逮捕瑟兰迪尔……我知道的……就是这些……”  
史密斯连人带凳子悬在空中，距离地面大约有五六厘米厘米，感知到这一切的他慌张地扭动着身子，因为不确定目前所见的一切而心慌意乱，试图让自己的双脚触碰到地面，那种坚硬能给他本能的安全感。莱戈拉斯面容冷峻，不为面前人的动作都而动容，而他得到答案之后，看着史密斯发青的脸色，也就松手了。  
单手提起一个人并不困难，尤其是对于精灵，但那会让被提起来的人很难受，不失为折磨人的好方法。窒息与悬空的双重畏惧袭来的那一刻，能够轻易地击溃人们建立起来的心理防线，没过多久他们就会自动自觉地坦白，什么秘密都藏不住。  
在莱戈拉斯口袋中的手机轻微地抖动着，莱戈拉斯放下史密斯之后，就拿出手机查看有什么消息。同样也是格洛芬德尔发来的，一条言简意赅的信息，大致就是几分钟会有WSC的其他成员赶到协助莱戈拉斯，他可以先回去。  
这里是WSC购入的一处比较僻静的住所，任何成员都能够入住其中，只需要通知一声就好了。但精灵们都有自己的住所，这房子也就空置了下来，到渐渐成为了一个秘密的囚禁处，又或者拿来当掩盖。这里和安卡思区比较近，步行的话二十分钟就可以到了，莱戈拉斯一点也不急，他有足够多的时间和这两名特别调查局的侦查员消耗下去，知道他们愿意把其他真相说出来。  
但莱戈拉斯已经没有什么想要知道的了，接下来的事情他双手交给了另一位前来的精灵。他们依照古老的习俗行了精灵之间的礼仪，仍旧用着精灵语，这一门已经在人类之中失落的语言，成为了最好的保密的密码，除了精灵以外再也没有人类能够明白其中的含义，也无法猜透。  
听到有新的声音的出现，辛普森和史密斯都是同样的反应，他们大声喊着求饶，又叫着莱戈拉斯“殿下”。而莱戈拉斯又拉上了那有些脏兜帽，确认短刀还在身上后就出去了。  
他必须小心提防能够让他留下痕迹的东西，天罗地网般的摄像头与录音器正在构筑出一个庞大的模拟的虚拟数据库，能够还原任何人在任何时候的所作所为，所有细节都一览无余。精灵们同样如此，维持原来的神秘性其实是没有必要的，可几天之后的集体撤退需要更高的警觉，他们也不会出任何的纰漏。  
夜幕下他行走在街边，重新喧闹起来的街头不复白日的沸腾，这粉饰太平的灯光还亮着，只是比以前暗淡了不少。  
和三十年前一样，安卡思区变化甚少。莱戈拉斯想，自己怎么就没有看见过幼年的瑟兰迪尔呢。可他也只是想想，跟在厮混的人之中，竭力避开着那些在窗帘后面监视着的、转动着的眼珠子。  
推开门后莱戈拉斯又发现房子里有些变动，却还是说不出是什么。  
他想起了一件事情，格洛芬德尔曾经给了他一个WSC制造出来的微型摄像头，而他还开玩笑说要这个做什么，给自己录像吗，却又把这个摄像头安装在了隐蔽处，却没有想过能从中得到什么信息。然而今日这个摄像头终于还是派上作用了，莱戈拉斯调出录像，等了好几分钟，只在一片灰暗中看到一个影子。那个影子手上拿着什么，把一个拇指那么大的东西贴在了客厅的茶几上，不引人注意、几乎被遗忘的地方。  
屏幕上画面比以前要差一些，至少比格洛芬德尔演示给他的时候要模糊很多，还时不时出现雪花。WSC的制品没有这样的问题的，除非是人为的干扰。而莱戈拉斯眯起眼睛，好像那样能看得清楚一些。  
来人安装好那个有干扰作用的小机器后站了起来，又经过了半拉开的窗帘透出来的夕阳余辉，一头金发被照耀得熠熠生辉，而他戴着口罩和手套，一如既往的毫无理由的洁癖。在房子里的很多角落他都停下来了，伸出手去拿些什么，但是只是混在一起的灰和黑。  
被放在他手上的东西没有拍得多清楚，而莱戈拉斯却有了个轮廓。只见他走上二楼，非常得熟悉，拎出来一个银灰色的金属箱子，把那几个刚刚放在口袋里的小圆形都丢了进去，说不上是温柔。  
随后他就拎起箱子走了，画面还是那个样子，没有变好。莱戈拉斯盯着自己不断重复回放的画面，叹了口气，不自觉地按照瑟兰迪尔的路线走了一遍。  
很多事情他都知道，像一些不愿意说出口的话语，装作无知与天真，在对方合理的防备中慢慢地前进着，想要瓦解那些不可能消去的屏障。  
而他在那些角落还发现了其他的东西，一些正在运作着的摄像头，圆圆的镜头正好对准莱戈拉斯的眼睛。  
但运作失灵了。


	29. Chapter 29

婚礼与葬礼也许是一生中必不可少的两个仪式，也许自己的婚礼不止一次，但自己的葬礼就真的只有一次了。不过大家总会受到参加婚礼的邀请，在战争时期也不例外，仿佛这是能够让人们忘记战火纷飞的事实的良药，随着酒水下肚就瞬间化为乌有了。同样的，婚礼也是个不错的话题，带着欢喜与幸福，连忧虑也透着令人羡慕的欢愉。  
灰卡权限被取消后的两个夜晚里瑟兰迪尔都神色如常，他还就埃尔隆德和凯勒布理安的婚礼聊了起来，玻璃杯里的水晶莹剔透，而瑟兰迪尔却像是在喝酒。埃尔隆德有些担心瑟兰迪尔的状态，过度的工作以及随时被监控的可能让人变得神经质，但他的有人与伙伴只是缩在椅子上，眼睛时不时扫过电脑屏幕上关于军队的新闻报道，漫不经心地说着埃尔隆德即将来临的婚礼。  
这个话题的确让埃尔隆德放松了一些，自第一实验室的解剖被停止后，他就再也不用满身尸臭的走动了，时间也宽松了不少。但情况在快速恶化着，每个人都心知肚明。随着军队数量的增加，他们的危险与日俱增，权力斗争的失败意味一蹶不振的被斩草除根。  
瑟兰迪尔就埃尔隆德为他修改了芯片记录表示感谢，失去灰卡权限后他连查看自己的记录都不能做到，但本来也不应该对此在意，因为第一实验室的人不会做什么偷偷摸摸的事情，只是凡事总有例外。  
问起记录，瑟兰迪尔倒是在纸条上承认了自己去了安卡思区，也没有说做什么。但特别调查局的人盯着他们，一举一动都纳入眼中，而瑟兰迪尔行事高调，又引人注目，也难怪会比埃尔隆德先一步被降职。  
静谧的夜里，第一实验室还有来来往往的工作人员，流言蜚语并没有影响他们的工作热情。透过百叶窗的缝隙以及那一层擦得透亮的玻璃他们能够看到不同屏幕上荧光蓝的字母，像浮在玻璃上一样，幽幽地发着光。  
关于婚礼与红酒的谈论还在继续着，瑟兰迪尔在办公室内百无聊赖地滑动着鼠标，听着那些有规律的响声，又不住地望着斜上方的摄像头，在那儿留下了最清晰的一张图片。  
早就定下来的日期已经没有什么好说的了，头疼的问题是该如何解决当日要准备的物品，战时必需品供应不足是铁板钉钉的事实了。值得庆幸的是凯勒布理安邀请的客人不多，埃尔隆德也没有多少嘉宾要欢迎，他把瑟兰迪尔也加了进去——不久之前他就答应了瑟兰迪尔。  
他们有一句没一句地说着话，埃尔隆德又说起了自己将要挑选的结婚礼服，瑟兰迪尔则是善意地对此加以嘲弄：“我想，这个问题你不应该和我说，凯勒布理安怎么看才是最重要的。况且，只要你不是穿着防护服，什么都好说。”他所言不假，可埃尔隆德还在为着这件事情烦恼着，但总比为了奥克实验室的扩大化而烦恼要好得多。  
摇摇头后埃尔隆德说：“就是前一阵子太忙了，许多前期工作都漏了下来，现在匆匆忙忙的倒是什么都做不好。”  
“我以为你是那种未雨绸缪的人呢。”  
瑟兰迪尔话音平淡，略有一些调侃的意味，的目光仍旧停留在屏幕上，那上面在不久之前才更新了最新的战况，他们夺回了部分失地，听起来鼓舞人心。还大肆介绍了那一支取得了胜利的队伍，有意无意地在字里行间以及了奥克实验室以及他们的药剂，诉说着这些药剂给人们带来的希望。  
这样的消息充斥着耳目，在外面漫天飞舞，连第一实验室也不例外。瑟兰迪尔能够从工作人员的脸上找到他们的担忧还有嫉恨，还有一种名为反感的情绪，都那么得活灵活现。  
“在很多事情上，我的确想要做到天衣无缝。”埃尔隆德承认了，他还在慢慢地看着眼前的文件，那根本就不重要，只是他消磨时间的一个选择而已。说起来也是可笑，原本忙碌得时间要以秒来计算的两位第一实验室的负责人居然一朝清闲，只能留在办公室里谈天说地地闲聊着，要不就是看看风景看看新闻。  
“你做不到天衣无缝的，埃尔隆德。谁都有百密一疏的时候。”瑟兰迪尔说，似乎是发表了一番感慨。  
“这只是一种态度吧，让自己看起来认真点总没有坏处的。”埃尔隆德耸耸肩，终于翻到了最后一页，在文件上面签上了自己的名字。这倒是让瑟兰迪尔有些奇怪了，他伸长脖子想要看看上面写这些什么，而埃尔隆德则从善如流地递给了自己偶尔会好奇心爆发的友人。  
只见上面用印刷的花体写着标题，读起来倒是有些吃力，瑟兰迪尔看到上面的文字才反应过来：“你要去科考队？还是一片原始森林？”  
“是啊，吉尔加拉德给我的。为期三年，凯勒布理安也有些兴趣，我们都打算参加。”埃尔隆德说得倒是很坦然，好像早就计划好了这一切。  
而瑟兰迪尔看着上面彩色打印的图片，的确很吸引人，参天树木下的清澈湖水波澜不起，灰尘在光线中被照得明亮，身姿轻捷地飘荡在半空中，叫人向往。  
“埃尔，我记得你说过……凯勒布理安是植物学博士？”  
“一点不错。”说到这儿，埃尔隆德微微挺直腰，笑了一下，眼角的笑纹又展露出来。  
“完婚之后就去吗？”  
“大概还有半年吧。等局势稳定了科考队就出发。”埃尔隆德回忆着细节，耐心地说着。  
“还挺不错的。”瑟兰迪尔合上文件夹的塑料封面，指尖冰凉，环顾办公室内一周，“那看来我也要辞职回帝国大学专心做我的教授好了。”  
这句话里有许多模棱两可的成分，埃尔隆德也分辨不出这到底是瑟兰迪尔一时兴起说出来的还是真的有所打算。于是埃尔隆德问道：“你真的这么想？”  
“差不多了。”瑟兰迪尔再次靠在椅子上，合上眼睛，不去看埃尔隆德，“变了质的东西就没有什么好怀念的了。帝国大学倒是一成不变，很适合我。被别人叫瑟兰迪尔教授也挺好的。”  
“那可很无聊，尤其是对你。”埃尔隆德指出问题所在，“你不可能一直呆在象牙塔里不问世事。”  
“很多人都想我不问世事。”瑟兰迪尔说得意味深长，还不忘看了一眼摄像头，心想自己怎么也不在这里安装一个干扰器呢，那就不用这么得拘束了。  
“或许你以后会因为自己的耿直受到夸赞。”埃尔隆德有些想要安慰瑟兰迪尔，而这对瑟兰迪尔一点用都没有，那些死后的功名利禄不过是过眼云烟，他自己都看不到。  
“但我有生之年不会了。”  
他那双澄澈的蓝眼睛里并没有悲伤在上面浮动着，像许多次那样风平浪静，如同厚重的冰层，地下的深水中的黑暗都被过滤而去，剩下来的是接近于纯净的色彩，艳丽而又淡然，带着那虚无的浩渺。  
这是一个晴朗的夜晚，远方的战场上正在冲锋，无数战士为了自己的国家抛头颅洒热血，在轰炸中艰难前行。同时还有更多的人在暗中行动着，为了他们内心真正的自由与幸福，还有触不可及的和平。唯有真正的胜利才能带来和平，这样的信念在这一代人当中已经扎根并且发芽，他们听不进去有关那一支光荣的军队的任何批评，哪怕那是血肉模糊的事实，叫人不忍直视，由欺骗以及无谓的牺牲构成。  
瑟兰迪尔的话一时让埃尔隆德语塞，他说的没错，或者会更加严重。日后人们对他们的评判不是客观地根据事实或是科研成果，而是政治立场，那才是决定了记忆的关键。然而瑟兰迪尔已经逃脱了那被设定好的标准的记忆中，他做出了自己的选择，并且将会坚定不移地走下去。  
在默然中瑟兰迪尔看着屏幕上被打开的视频，最新传播来的是官方媒体上的直播，混乱的画面里连人影也看不清楚，黄沙飞舞，呛人口鼻。  
“回到帝国大学也挺好的，那儿很安稳。”  
半响，埃尔隆德开口说道。  
“你明天要去看礼服了吧？凯勒布理安也有空？”瑟兰迪尔又说了个风马牛不相及的话题，似乎并不觉得自己之前所说的会引起怎么样的反应，也没有因为视频里的场景而难过。  
“是啊，我们都安排好了。听说很不错。”  
“那挺好的。”瑟兰迪尔微微偏着头，顿了顿，又说道：“如果可以的话，埃尔，给我授权。我要你的灰卡权限。”  
他的话一如既往地直接。  
临时授权并不能维持太久，最多只有二十四小时，私人方面的授权不会通过系统审核，这是一个小小的漏洞，给了许多官员滥用权力的方便，也正是因此这个缺口才一直没有堵上。瑟兰迪尔很少赋予他人自己的权限，而今他却需要了埃尔隆德的权限。  
埃尔隆德当然明白为什么瑟兰迪尔会提出这个要求，在第一实验室内，细致到每一道门都需要相对应等级的权限都能开启。剥夺了瑟兰迪尔的灰卡权限后，过去曾经对瑟兰迪尔敞开的大门你就会关闭，那会带来许许多多的不便。而瑟兰迪尔需要这灰卡权限，他才能在第一实验室内继续畅通无阻。  
“好。”埃尔隆德没有丝毫犹豫，从口袋里拿出了外形精巧的终端机输入了相应的密码，选定了瑟兰迪尔，不过几秒钟就把自己的权限共享给了瑟兰迪尔，而且是限度最长的二十四小时。  
瑟兰迪尔也知道埃尔隆德会是这样的反应，露出微笑，“谢谢了，埃尔。”  
“这没什么。”埃尔隆德也不提起瑟兰迪尔被剥夺的灰卡权限，“我得回去了，现在不加班留太久也不好。”  
“可别让凯勒布理安等你。”瑟兰迪尔的侧脸在暖黄色的灯光下蒙上了一层淡淡的带有温度的颜色，整个人都变得柔和了不少。而他实际上还是面无表情的。  
“你不回去休息？”埃尔隆德问。  
“不了，我还想再发送一份文件过去，我想试试。”瑟兰迪尔动了动手指，“时间不多了。”  
“给谁？”  
“游行组织委员会。”瑟兰迪尔作了个口型，一点声音也没发出。  
目前第一实验室内能够进入档案库的人也就只剩下埃尔隆德了，他的权限是很多觊觎着那些机密文件的人所渴望的，在那之前瑟兰迪尔也有。而他现在再度获得了这权限，虽然时间短暂，但也足够他把那些文件扫描下来再发送了。  
埃尔隆德愣了一会儿，下意识地看向那个摄像头，那就像他心头的一根刺。  
“你没有必要，瑟兰迪尔。吉尔加拉德正在帮助我们，还有几位科学院的元老……固执对你来说一点好处都没有。”他诚恳地说道，试图打动瑟兰迪尔，让他不要这么的冲动。  
而瑟兰迪尔却被紧迫感驱使着，他说：“这是我们最后的机会了，埃尔隆德。你和我一样清楚那些军队真正诞生的时候会是什么样的未来。科学院的力量是比不过首相的，我们手无寸铁！什么都反抗不了。而我们有利的筹码都输光了……错过了这一次，也许就没有以后了。”  
“你还是要把文件拿出来。”埃尔隆德注视着瑟兰迪尔的脸，他和十年前一样没有多大的变化，只是近几日的烦心事让他略显疲态，却又很好地隐藏了起来，只剩下眼圈下淡淡的一层青黑说明了主人的少眠。  
“没错，所以我才问你要了授权。”瑟兰迪尔坦然说道。  
埃尔隆德此刻担心的不是自己要背负上泄漏文件的嫌疑，而是担心瑟兰迪尔这么做引发的不可收拾的后果，他最后还是放下了公文包：“你别去了，我去拿吧。”  
“但你明天要去试礼服，凯勒布理安在等你。”  
“那不着急。何况资料室不仅仅需要权限，还要面部识别，数据库更新了，你进不去的。我去拿给你好了。”埃尔隆德沉静地列出自己的理由。  
“我希望凯勒布理安会原谅你的食言。”  
埃尔隆德倒是笑了起来，“她一向善解人意。”  
-  
今夜比以往的气温要低上些许，办公室内的暖气正在发出鸣响，温热的气体不断地从输出口冒出来。  
那只从安卡思区带回来的银色保险箱还放在办公桌下的空位里，时不时会被踢到，让瑟兰迪尔意识到自己还丢了这样的东西在这里。他清楚里面放了些什么，全是之前从安全部队要回来的高精度的监控器，仅仅连接着他的账号，某个意义上就是私人监控，而被监控者就是莱戈拉斯。但里面储存着的影像都被尽数删除了，为了确保没有泄漏瑟兰迪尔还特地格式化了。  
失去了权限后他第一件想到的事情就是这些东西，他倒不是害怕被人怀疑自己是一个变态，而是不想让这些影像出现在特别调查局的电脑上。权限退级会有一次系统强制的清扫，所有他使用过的服务都会被扫描到统一的服务器里被编号，隐私根本就不存在。在瑟兰迪尔看来，这倒是无所谓，也不值得去关心。  
而当他走近那些角落，他倒是有些庆幸自己带了干扰器，那也不过是戏弄系统的小把戏，能够扰乱记录的仪器。他把那个微型干扰器留在了房子里，以屏蔽其他人的监控器。  
如他所能预料的，莱戈拉斯正处在多重的监控中，而擅自拆下那些监控器只是打草惊蛇。  
前几天趁着莱戈拉斯不在房子时里，瑟兰迪尔装好了那个干扰器，又拆掉了自己留下的监控器预备离开，也没有打算等莱戈拉斯出现。或许他早就离开了，瑟兰迪尔也说不准，他有一段时间没有去看录像了。因为莱戈拉斯已经说出了自己能说的秘密，其他的都不再重要了。  
就像过去实验中他看见的莱戈拉斯的DNA图谱上永恒互相缠绕的双螺旋结构，是费了多少精力也不可能解开的谜题。  
他早就不需要答案了，也许根本就不存在答案。  
那只是一个由神明精心设计的难题。  
放在桌面上的扫描仪快速运作着，一张一张平整的字上的文字都被扫描到了屏幕上并且保存了下来。他们切断了电脑的网络连接，令其失去了绝大部分的功能，单纯地转化为记录的仪器。  
他与埃尔隆德达成了妥协，将文件转化为数据，压缩到小小的一个芯片内，由埃尔隆德保管。而纸质的文件仍然安放在保险手提箱里，密码只有瑟兰迪尔知道，他连埃尔隆德都不会告诉。这是第一实验室很久以前就采用了的保密的方法，但真正需要他们两个人同时遵守的规则少之又少，这一份解剖记录可以说是绝无仅有的。这样下来哪怕是其中一个人遇到不测，也还有其他的准备能够亡羊补牢。  
原本说来，扫描这些文件的简单工作不应该由第一实验室的两位负责人来做的，只要他们下达指令，就会有其他工作人员过来。可这些文件岌岌可危，不能够让很多人知悉它们的存在了，于是埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔也不辞劳苦，像很久很久以前自己还是第一实验室的普通工作人员一样耐心十足地等待着扫描完毕。  
文件很多，要扫描完毕必定要花费上一定的时间。埃尔隆德拿来了自己的笔记本电脑连接上那台切断网络的台式机，一点一点地读取着，看着上面缓慢前进着进度条。  
这样的枯燥无聊被一个突如其来的电话打断了。  
瑟兰迪尔很少与他人电话联系，更多的是与对方面谈，留在他的通讯录里的人也很少，大多数都没有拨出过。埃尔隆德看见桌面上屏幕亮起来的手机，没有显示来电记录，是一个匿名号码。  
瑟兰迪尔也注意到了那震动着的手机，有些疑惑地拿起来，走到办公桌后面的监控死角，靠着书柜。手指滑过屏幕，他说：“晚上好。请问您是谁？”中规中矩的开头，以及滴水不漏的问候语，没有任何破绽。  
他听见了轻微的呼吸声，还有风声，仿佛他窗外的凛冽寒风正掠过这座城市的每一个角落。随后又是一个简短的音节，像是从喉咙里不受控制地跳出来的。  
“晚上好，瑟兰迪尔……教授。”  
怔了片刻，被问候的人低低地笑了一声，听不出其中是否蕴藏着欣喜或是惊讶，而他的脊背几乎全都贴在书柜的侧边上了，虽然隔着衣服却还是感受到那棱角分明的冰凉。他问：“怎么了，莱戈拉斯？”  
“我……要走了。”电流的嘶鸣中，莱戈拉斯的话音清晰可辨。  
“这样啊……现在吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你和其他人说过了吗？”瑟兰迪尔换了个姿势，转而倚在墙壁上，也不介意灰色的大衣沾染上白色的风尘。他的目光在扫描仪上游移着，声音听起来有些心不在焉。  
“还没有。”  
“以后不回来了么？”  
“也许吧。”  
回答这个问题费了莱戈拉斯不少力气，某种潜藏在心底的记忆再次涌出，刺痛如此明晰。  
室内的温度不变，舒适宜人，而那与太阳光相似的灯光特还在摇摆着。银色手提箱的边缘在光芒下闪闪发光，埃尔隆德将那些扫描好的文件重新叠好放回原位。  
瑟兰迪尔在脑海里搜寻着莱戈拉斯的面容，但所得的更多是远远望见的一个身影。他们相见不多，其实也没有理由相见，所有的联系早就应该斩断了。那对他，还是对莱戈拉斯都百利而无一害。他们能够保全自己的身份地位，还有风平浪静的美满人生，不必用谎言来粉饰太平自欺欺人。  
“不打算回帝国大学和你的朋友们道别吗，莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔念出这个名字时，不自觉地放轻了声音，沾染上了一丝不属于那冷峻面容的柔和。  
“我们来不及了。”莱戈拉斯如此解释，瑟兰迪尔也无意追究真假。  
“那真是遗憾。”瑟兰迪尔用一种很抱歉地语调说道。回想起那好不容易有一些生气的房子，里面布满了各种各样的摄像头，像是各方追逐的交汇点，而莱戈拉斯就在舞台中央，谁都不清楚他到底是谁，却又为着谜底勾心斗角明争暗斗。  
他挑起百叶窗帘，缝隙中能望见洁白雪地里的光秃秃的树木以及枝桠，在月光下绵延向着地平线而去。  
“以后我们还会再见的，教授。”  
说这句话时莱戈拉斯如鲠在喉，站在他身后的精灵静静地瞪着他结束通话，也不在意浪费着短短的几分钟。  
“是的，我们会的。”  
“那么……再会吧，教授。”莱戈拉斯还保持着那个有着一定距离感的称呼，在多次刻意的纠正后，他终于没有把瑟兰迪尔的名字脱口而出，也没有错误地喊他Ada。  
“再会，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔的声音中隐隐约约有着笑声，在安静地只剩下扫描仪运作的响声的办公室内倒是清楚。  
挂掉电话后，他转过身来，此时埃尔隆德正在核对着准确度，扫描仪刚好完成了一半的工作了，剩下还有两三厘米厚的文件。察觉到他的动作，埃尔隆德抬起头来，神情复杂地望着他。  
“我以为你已经和他中断了联系了。”埃尔隆德说。  
“现在是了。”他把手机放回口袋里，重新回到座位上，疲惫地合上眼睛，心头大石却放下了大半。


	30. Chapter 30

I see fire，我看见这场火，  
Feel the heat upon my skin.，滚烫得灼伤我的皮肤

第一实验室的构造类似于爱丽丝梦游仙境里的巨大花园，兜兜转转交错汇合，像支流汇入海洋又像是从高山上奔流不息的融水，向着波澜起伏的海面奔腾而去，在积满白雪的山崖上留下一道道反射着耀眼阳光的沟壑。  
真正能够说得上是完全了解第一实验室的人很少，除了当年的设计师，也就剩下那么几位老资格的工作人员了。瑟兰迪尔算在其一，埃尔隆德也在范围之内。每一道暗门，每一条蜿蜒曲折的安全通道，还有有特殊用途的下水道他们都曾亲历其中，还能分辨出那和过去有什么的不同。很大程度上则可以说是一种天生的警觉，在这一间久负盛名的实验室里工作，难免会多留意一些能够救命的细节，以备不时之需。  
并不是所有的通道都能够在中央控制室里查看得到，有一些通道是隐秘的，本来就不在监控的设想内的，准确的说，在设计图纸之外。  
所以当中央控制室发来警报说检测到不速之客的到来时，埃尔隆德首先的反应就是在那四条不受监控的通道之中，必定已经有一条敞开大门，任人长驱直入，所有的范围措施都会被瞬间击破。  
刺耳的尖鸣让瑟兰迪尔从浅层的睡眠中惊醒，他明白这意味着什么，没有浪费时间问埃尔隆德发生了什么，而是和对方一起把那极为重要的文件和留有电子版本的微型芯片都藏起来。多年的默契令他们自动自觉地分配好了工作：瑟兰迪尔没有一点像刚刚睡醒的样子，反而手脚利落地锁上了手提箱，确认无误后提起来准备往外走，而埃尔隆德迅速合上笔记本电脑，利用快捷开关切断了办公室内的电源，把储存芯片放进了口袋里。  
这所有的一切不过需要两三秒，伴随着暖气的停止运作，瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德一起走出办公室。  
“警卫没有报告吗？”瑟兰迪尔的脚步急匆匆的，他们所到之处寂静无人，深夜的缘故这偌大的办公楼里只有他们的脚步声，其他的人都回去了。这让埃尔隆德不知道是庆幸还是担心。  
“没有警卫上来，只有警报。”埃尔隆德的手紧紧握着那一片指甲盖大小的储存芯片，生怕丢了。他们仍然走在一起，不顾摄像头对自己的监控。  
假若有人问能够如此肆无忌惮地闯入第一实验室，那么问题简单明了，那些密布的摄像头根本不起作用，选择性的失明就像是传染病一样让每一个摄像头都陷入了无边无际的黑暗。  
“监控系统失灵了。”瑟兰迪尔面色微微一变，很快恢复了正常，一如往日的平静与冰冷。他的出的结论埃尔隆德也认可，并且也猜到了，或许情况比这还要恶劣，而他们就是在巨大的爱丽丝迷宫中被猎杀的猎物。  
过去的多次紧急演习中，瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德都给了很多不同的方案，其中有关于大批人员统一撤退的方案，也有极少数保护绝密文件的计划。而这一天，他们最不想要的这一天就派上用场了，说来也是讽刺与幸运，正如命运满怀恶意的玩笑。  
走廊的尽头，按照原本的安排他们就要分开走了，那样有利于分散入侵者的注意力，可他们还不知道来者的真正身份，也不知道具体的人数——充当第一实验耳目的所有监控设施都失灵了，装聋作哑的机器如今正在他们的头上伴随着警报无休止的尖鸣发笑。  
“我真应该感谢你赋予了我灰卡权限。”  
瑟兰迪尔一边说这话，一边用埃尔隆德的权限打开了巨大且厚重的防爆门，感受着金属的光滑。他并没有转过头来看埃尔隆德，而是看着大门自动向两边退去后显露出来的武器库。第一实验室不同于制造军火的实验室，他们拥有的武器并不多，也说不上是最先进的，却能够在关键时刻保护科学家们的生命。而今似乎成了救命的稻草。  
埃尔隆德没有和瑟兰迪尔一起进入挑选武器，那对他来说一点用也没有。而让他措手不及的还有吉尔加拉德发来的加密信息，让他赶快离开第一实验室。  
很可惜的是，这一条警告已经失效了。  
“接下来要看运气了。”  
“你运气一向不差，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔似笑非笑地说道，看起来很坦然。他从里面选了一把电磁脉冲手枪，那对活人的杀伤力不大，仅仅对机器有效。但瑟兰迪尔的目标不在于提高自己的战斗力，而是让自己变得更加隐秘而难以寻找到踪迹。唯有如此才能保证文件的安全。  
“你把文件发送过去了吗？”  
“扫描了多少张就发送了多少张，那是自动程序。”瑟兰迪尔不急不慢地说着，回头看了一眼空荡荡的走廊，入侵者还没有窗上来。  
看来他们花费重金保养的防御系统还是有效的，即使是出于盲目的状态下还能够进行拦截。  
“我走三号通道。”  
埃尔隆德看了看自己的手机屏幕，上面没有其他的消息了，和监控设施的连线也不知何时断开了。  
“九号通道。”瑟兰迪尔也报上了那条没有名字仅有代号的秘密通道，那里直通地下车库的西面，连接着一片荒芜地带。  
“明天见，瑟兰。”埃尔隆德不再说些什么了，他们未知的敌人像潮水般一层一层地涌入办公大楼内，在这一片的沉默中只剩下他们两个逃亡者。他没有更多的时间浪费在这里了。  
“明天见，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔转身进入了另一条走道，面上毫无畏惧之色，苍白的面孔在微弱的灯光下却蒙上了其他的难以描述的悲哀。  
对于入侵者，他们心里都有了一个大概的轮廓，被排除之后剩下的嫌疑人也出现在了脑海中。奥克实验室对这些文件的意图昭然若揭，他们无时无刻都在通过不合法不合理的手段窃取这第一实验室的资料，而在首相对他们一番夸赞后，就更是变本加厉地接入了第一实验室的数据库。第一实验室虽然愤怒，却不能违背首相的决定，也无力构筑防火墙来防御奥克实验室反客为主的入侵与读取，最后只好任命地忽视他们的行为，哪怕那些行为正在一步一步地践踏他们的底线。  
依稀间埃尔隆德仿佛听见了从不远处传来的脚步声，都急促地奔跑在第一实验室的地板上，发出的声音整齐如普通的有规律的心跳，却叫人担惊受怕。

第二批离开的精灵们都收拾好自己的行囊了，和莱戈拉斯的猜测一致，他们都是轻装上阵，各自配备着WSC分发下来的手枪，都装上了消音器。  
集合的地点就在安卡思的广场上，那里有着许多寻欢作乐的男男女女，沉迷在酒精的麻痹中浑然不知天底下的同一个国家到底发生了什么。而约好的时间是十二点，莱戈拉斯在那之前花费了三十分钟把在住所附近所有的侦查员解决了，那些机器也尽数被破坏。这样的手段是非常残忍的，而莱戈拉斯并没有因此显得心慈手软，而是贯彻了当初WSC为了保护自己而制定的规则。  
留活口成了不必要的行为，他们已经没有多余的精力从这些人的口中套住情报了，那对他们也没有价值了。  
拂晓之后WSC在这个国家的痕迹都会消失得无影无踪，他们会抵达下一个目的是，重新开展人生，认识新的朋友，或是等待着下一次的轮回开始。这是无可奈何而又必然的结果，可以预知，却叫人难以面对。  
跟随着大批的难民军队他们都没有互相交流，假装成素昧平生的陌生人，只是走在了一起，也不去看天上暗淡的星光。但他们的耳边有着许许多多故意压低的声音，人们交谈着，在希望的指引下向前走去，也不管到底是什么在张开血盆大口等着他们的自投罗网。  
今夜的气氛有些紧张，这并不是由精灵们引起的，而是其他的普通人。他们注意到了路上多出来的士兵，而且正在设置临时岗哨清查逃难者。实际上他们和官方一样，对逃难者不会过多的刁难，只是任由其自生自灭，或是曝尸荒野。  
首都外围的郊区并不算是广阔，低频的草原上一览无余，很适合停放飞机。只要位置选好了，他们就能轻轻松松地离开，甚至不会被防空识别系统查探到。  
停下来等待通过哨口的检查时，莱戈拉斯能够听到人们口中的字句并且清晰地了解到其中的内容。这显然是由今日的反常引起的，因为在过去的日子里，从来没有这么多的士兵驻守在道路上，而且还是荷枪实弹的士兵，眼神凌厉地扫过每一个人。  
莱戈拉斯也不着急排队的一时半会儿，在站岗士兵不注意的短暂时间里，他转过头吩咐副手去问一下到底发生了什么。他的心底升起了某种不详的预感，正如那种古老的直觉，预示着危机以及血腥的爆发。但目前他所看到的是静悄悄的城市，高楼大厦的剪影在阴云中还能看到一些。  
站岗的士兵不会浪费太多力气在和对身份上，检查的人只是草草看了两眼莱戈拉斯的证件就放行了，连本来应该进行的搜身也都一并掠过，只是轻描淡写地拍拍他的肩膀和腰部就不耐烦地叫下一个人进来。精灵们得益于他不认真的工作态度，也乐享其成，和其他人一样带着笑走了出去。  
他们能看到远方的高架桥凌空飞起，把天空划开成为两半。那是莱戈拉斯时有听说的某一条堪称艺术典范的建筑史丰碑，依稀之间能够望见上面通过的车流，深灰色的天空中往来不息，好像还能听见引擎的发东声。他们要穿过那条高架桥下面的空地，而那儿早就不知道挤了多少衣衫褴褛的、从外乡奔逃过来的难民，朝着他们相反的方向进发。精灵们默默地看了一眼这些尚不了解真相的人类，内心泛起一阵同情，却又没有过多的泛滥，连阻止都没有去作。两股人流无序而嘈杂地擦肩而过，在高架桥投下的细长而阴暗的影子中想着目的行走，也没有回头。  
跑出去打听情况的副官很快就跑回来了，她还戴着兜帽，手上拿着一瓶水，倒也没有喘气，说着自己所了解的：军队出动在追捕逃犯，据说是两个人，偷走了什么重要的东西，全城戒备呢。说这句话时副官还笑了，满脸都是质疑与嘲讽，生生看出不屑与冰冷。  
“两名逃犯？”有队员也来了兴趣，问了起来。  
“是啊是啊，就是站岗的那个告诉我的，错不了。”副官点点头，咕噜咕噜地喝了一大口水，“还没有见过这么大的排场呢，也许是个大人物。”  
“你说他们能逃去哪儿？”又有人探出头来说道。  
莱戈拉斯没有参与他们的讨论，这样的话题仅仅只能当做无聊远行之中的消遣，偶尔他也会说上几句，但仅仅局限于一问一答的范畴。很多很多场景下他都沉默寡言，如同最熟悉道路的向导，知悉这条道路上曾经有过什么样的故事与悲伤，一草一木都包围在他的身旁，聆听着那无言的悲欢离合。他看着身后兴致勃勃地在讨论的队友们，气氛活跃了些许，倒也让心情变得不错。  
他们要在拂晓之前赶到预定地点，那是绰绰有余的。WSC的说法是他们包下了一辆二手的运输机，已经伪装成了运输物资的飞机，能够停在郊区的大片空地上，只要能及时离开，就不会被当做可疑的敌方飞机攻击。这其中有些过分乐观的成分，所以格洛芬德尔才给他们分发了许多防身武器，还特地祝福莱戈拉斯小心一些，不要轻敌。  
WSC始终是一个禁忌一般的存在，它的成员扎根于这个世界成千上万年，有着古老而高贵的血统，却又遗失了原本属于他们的时代，只能无所适从地走到此时此刻，依偎在一起。西方海峡缥缈如云烟，早就寻不到踪影了，而他们对传说则暧昧又敬而远之，好像自己就是信奉科学的人类，嘲笑着、鄙视着这些不切实际的想法。可他们还在无尽的流荡中，辗转于各个国家，又在在不同的王朝凭借着某些技艺安身立命，频繁地迁移形成了候鸟般的可笑习惯与敏感。  
听着队员们的吵闹，莱戈拉斯倒是抬起头来看着相隔不远的另一座高架桥，桥上照明用的灯光熄灭了大半，只剩下极少数来声明这里还有一座造价不菲的高架桥。如水夜色中高架桥几乎和天空融为一体，又化作一条线，两端都被拉直了。  
喧哗风声不绝于耳，他估计了一下剩余的时间，掏出手机察看是否符合自己的预测，却又鬼使神差地打开了通话记录，看着上面的数字久久不语，不自觉地放慢了脚步。而他的队员依旧跟在后面，声音不变，并未感受到莱戈拉斯的异样。他们和莱戈拉斯一样，又一次面临着分离的结局，颠沛流离的人世源于生命的短暂，而精灵们是永生的，这项是一种希望出现在他们的心头。他们总可以安慰自己，还有下一次，他们可以等待，无论多少年之于他们，都是有尽头的。而人类不同，他们的人生大都短暂而热烈，几十年转瞬即逝，还没有触碰到就消散在了虚空之中。  
微微发亮的屏幕在夜里特别显眼，莱戈拉斯的指尖在空中停了一两秒，维持着一个生硬的姿势，似有若无地叹了口气，按下了锁屏键，又放回口袋里。  
一直以来莱戈拉斯都秉承着一个古板的观念，那就是不能见面的告别并不能算是一场真实的告别，通过电话或是短信则更是敷衍。每一次的离开，莱戈拉斯都要郑重其事地与他的朋友们道别，因此他总是不得不收获许多拥抱或是泪水，偶尔还有亲吻。而他都如数接受，报以笑容。而这一次他真正想要说一声再见的对象没有和他见面，在他们最后一次的见面中，瑟兰迪尔和他说的是尽快离开，不论是真心还是假意，听到这句话林莱戈拉斯有些难受，而后又是两种情愫交集后产生的复杂的反应。他不否认想要与瑟兰迪尔来一次拥抱，退一万步来说，他想看看瑟兰迪尔对于他的离开，是什么样的反应，而那会不会让他的表情有所动容，像烈日下终于还是融化些许的白雪。可惜的是他没有这个机会了，只能抓紧时间给瑟兰迪尔打一次电话，还忐忑地害怕瑟兰迪尔会听不见手机的铃声。  
记忆的残酷性在于模糊之中的清晰，总能够在不愿意回想的地方逐帧播放，变化为极慢的速度，一点一点地折磨着保留着这些记忆的人。精灵也不例外，他们苍老的内心保存着许多存在于历史角落的回忆，每当他们带笑回忆，却又会以苦笑终结。  
不得不说，瑟兰迪尔对他说的话语恍然间令莱戈拉斯回到了那一片已经变更了名字的森林，那并不是他最后一次离开，也不是最漫长的一次。只是瑟兰迪尔最后存在的一次，那时中土大陆重归宁静，海岸有着许多扬帆起航的精灵，回归他们离别多时的家园。而莱戈拉斯和他们一起离开了，在那之前，瑟兰迪尔在王座之上久久凝视着莱戈拉斯，那眼神既不是乞求，也不是怨恨，但里面的悲伤不可抑制地流露出来，如同错觉般地在这位王者的身上萦绕而无法驱散。  
他总能从瑟兰迪尔的眼神中找到各种各样的、被隐藏起来的情绪，他的父亲做得足够的好，但莱戈拉斯足够的了解他，没有放过蛛丝马迹。在那一次，莱戈拉斯彻底转身下定决心后，他何尝不明白自己正是那悲伤的源泉？过去他曾给瑟兰迪尔带来欢笑，那是黄金与白宝石都无法起到的作用，而瑟兰迪尔同样把莱戈拉斯视作自己唯一的珍宝，迁就他、疼爱他、赋予他荣耀与自由，也正因此，瑟兰迪尔连挽留的只言片语都未能出口。  
那一道不可逾越的鸿沟正在张裂，而他们也失去了勇气，以分离作为逃避的借口。

副官走在莱戈拉斯的左手边，嘴里轻声哼唱着精灵们流传已久的歌谣。这么多年里，岁月流转，而这些轻柔又婉转的曲调并没有像那些记录在泛黄纸张上面的文字一般容易消逝，在他们这一群几近丧失过往的流亡者中，仍然一如往日，连欢喜都半分不减，能把人带回许多许多年前的炎热白日与茂盛森林。  
“莱戈拉斯……先生，”队伍里有精灵小声念着他的名字，在“殿下”与“先生”这两个称呼之间稍作犹疑，话音很低，却没有被风声撕扯成碎片，“您是否闻到了一些奇怪的气味。”  
“是吗？”莱戈拉斯停了停，在原地站着。处于这样一场迫不得已的迁移中，那种天生就有而后天变本加厉的防备再一次回到了莱戈拉斯的身上，他已不再失神，而是凝神感受着着不同寻常的夜。  
混杂着血腥味的风自东北方席卷而来，那与几千年前有些不同，却预示着同一种可能。莱戈拉斯下意识就伸手去拿背包里的短刀，他的动作无疑是一种警戒，精灵们纷纷抽刀，严阵以待。  
“是兽人。”  
精灵们之所以要离开这个国家，很大一部分原因就是是兽人的再度出现。不少同胞都在过去的战争中与兽人作战而死亡，那种悲痛深深铭刻在心中，时至今日也是哽咽的煎熬。他们无法容忍兽人肆虐于这片美丽的土地之上胡作非为，而他们的同伴却都离他们而去，剩下的少数根本无法抵抗大规模的入侵，而某种矜持与骄傲不允许这样的情况发生。  
躲避兽人听起来明哲保身而又令人为之不齿，这是保全每一位成员最好的方法，可当兽人来到面前，每一个精灵作出的抉择都可能截然不同。他们希望自己的同伴们活下去，却又愿意为了他人的生存而付出生命。  
草地窸窣地发出摩擦声，天空中并没有凝结出雪花，所以脚下只剩下一层薄薄的、将要融化却还没有融化的雪，一脚踩上去会有轻微的与冰块爆裂相似的声响。  
他们没有藏身之所，也没有可以借力的树木，这对他们这一群伪装成逃难者的精灵们来说并不是好事。而更要命的是，莱戈拉斯感觉到的兽人不是上百个，而是上千个。一般来说，精灵们有着丰富的作战经验，应付普通人类当然没有什么大问题，而他们现在的敌人是不请自来的兽人，情况有所不同，加上精灵们承平日久，谁又知道胜算几分？  
在风中辨别敌人的方向有些困难，莱戈拉斯非了点时间，才回头对跟随着自己的精灵们说：“向西北方撤退，越快越好，提高警惕。”闻言，那些早就拿起了锋利刀刃的精灵们相视一笑，似是了然于心的默契，并不质疑，仍然握着刀，以自己上百年来都未曾试过的速度奔跑而去。  
这样做在一定程度上会偏离原来的路线，当前的情况令他们不得不耽搁起来了。  
副官一边跑一边推断说：“或许是那两个逃犯逃出来了，他们追到这里。”  
“不。”莱戈拉斯否定了这个说法，“首都内的治安是宪兵队的管辖范围，他们必定会有自己的服装。我刚刚看到的，和宪兵队的统一着装有区别，不过和边界守卫一样。很大可能是边界守卫。”  
“兽人的数量已经多到可以组装一支军队了吗？”有惊呼声传出，莱戈拉斯只是凝重地点点头，并不对此发表意见。  
“这实在是太疯狂了！那些根本就不是野兽了，而是怪兽！”有流亡者如此说道。  
苍茫草原上莱戈拉斯不断地泡着，有更多的原因让他不能回头。  
那些枪声由于消音器的功劳而难以察觉，几乎听不到，但他能够分辨出血肉之躯瞬间倒落在被冻住之后的不再柔软的泥土上的响声，沉闷、压抑、有重重的坠落。整齐有序的枪声令人不寒而栗，莱戈拉斯无法想象到底发生了什么，可那些画面还是不自觉地跃入他的脑海中。  
他想起了格洛芬德尔无意间提到的一个古怪的现象，说那些逃离城市的居民多数离开之后就渺无音讯了。在战争时期这是很正常的，逃难的人又怎么会过多地思考保持与他人的联系呢？与是莱戈拉斯也没有太放在心上，只是说他们都去了偏远的不受战争影响的地方罢了。而事实远非如此，接二连三的枪声错落有序，带着准确到叫人惊悚的整洁，以中弹者的不明就里与惨淡未来作为铺陈正式展开。  
首都一向是个绝对安全的堡垒，无数将军们保证首都不会有孤弱无依情况发生，同时，这座城市也会在不知情时他们的军队的保护下固若金汤。基于以上理由，可以推断出的是，首都所要求的不仅仅是每一座城市都听命于他，而是一种处于漩涡中心处的荣耀感，那需要用刀剑与火药来铸造，而今早就失散流落的。  
莱戈拉斯已经来不及打电话找格洛芬德尔询问现状了，他抬起手背面向着队友们，做了个姿势让他们尽快找到隐蔽处。而真正的能够说得上是隐蔽的石头，而不是已经会被丢弃在一个小沙漠里的水晶发卡。他忽然对自己发问：“莱戈拉斯，在未来的新的秩序中，你想要扮演什么样的角色？”  
“我并没有什么角色需要扮演的，父亲。”  
这个答案其实是有所保留的，莱戈拉斯真正所想的是与瑟兰迪尔比肩而立，而不仅仅是国王与她的王子。但那很困难，接近于零的可能。那位流传于世的中土大陆的精灵王连陨落的时间都未曾知晓，而他的孩子还在这里，再次遇到了精灵一族的死敌。  
快速奔逃的精灵们自然会引起有器械帮助的兽人们的注意，他们比以往还要可怕得多，因为他们获得了人类的理智中的残酷的成分，廉耻与善良都变作了字典里的名词而束之高阁了。和正常人类相比他们愚昧而冲动，像好斗的公鸡，而对比与几千年前，他们却有了很大的进步，而这得益于科学，将魔法变作公司，并且演绎地栩栩如生，一瞬间就让精灵们回到了战场上，互相依靠并肩而战。  
不少枪支瞄准了精灵们，他们训练有素地四散逃开，就像以前躲避敌人的弓箭一样。不同的是弓箭的速度稍稍慢一些，他们还能更快地反应过来并且做到毫发无伤。但在现在，只能是想想罢了。  
命运的转折猝不及防。  
难民们本以为离开了首都就万事大吉，但他们在这里走到了生命的尽头，被兽人们用发烫的子弹草草了结了一生。他们甚至还没有满足自己饱腹一顿的卑微愿望，就不明不白的死了。莱戈拉斯为这样的状况而难过，但留给他思考的时间并不多，他转过头来就用短刀挡了一发子弹。  
穿破透明空气的子弹在半空中一闪而过，留下一条漂亮的弧线，还发着光。  
“这是行刑场。”他在心中默默说道。  
副官被子弹逼得不断后退，直到站在莱戈拉斯身边，才稍稍松了一口气，说：“莱戈拉斯先生，我们已经跑了一千多米了……可他们还在瞄准我们……”  
“无差别消灭。”莱戈拉斯面无表情地用精灵语说道，看了一下依旧暗沉的天空，忽然放大声音喊道：“按原定方向，不要攻击！快跑！”  
这样的通知方法很有效，却会暴露自己，没等莱戈拉斯说完，就有子弹擦过他的左脸，一道血痕如刀锋般凌厉。莱戈拉斯并非没有意识到发生什么了，他用手背擦过渗出来的血，这样的小伤的确没什么。而后他拿出了手枪，对着来时的方向射击，连续三声，也不管到底有没有命中，真的就跑起来了。其他的队员一看，也大致明白了莱戈拉斯的意思，纷纷再度加快速度。  
他们快不过子弹，却能够逃离人眼。  
戴在耳朵上的耳机终于响起了，看起来格洛芬德尔废了好大一番力气才联系上他们。他的话音很是焦急，问：“你们在哪儿？怎么还不到？还有多远？”  
“还有一段距离，我们被追截。”莱戈拉斯语意剪短，没有多分神去和格洛芬德尔说话，心下有点后悔没有带上一门加农炮过来。不过如果是那样，他也就不能通过宪兵队的岗哨了。  
“我在确定你们的方位。”  
“别过来，有兽人，非常多的兽人。”  
“飞机上有武器，你别担心，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔很冷静，“我在飞机上，准备去支援你们。”  
“那样最好。”莱戈拉斯又抹了一把脸上的血，没有停止过的射击像海边的城市永无休止的雨，温和而又持久，带来的不仅仅是坏心情，还有难以预测的可能。子弹对精灵的伤害不大，但过多的中弹，同样致命。  
“我查到点东西。”  
“什么？”莱戈拉斯却有些想结束对话了，他不能够继续分心。但格洛芬德尔说出的名字让他原本流畅的格挡有些生硬。  
“瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德……正在被人追杀……蓄谋已久的。”格洛芬德尔的这一句话不知道是因为风声太大还是因为没有停止过的爆裂声，亦或者是某些不知名的干扰，到达莱戈拉斯耳中时却是一阵轰鸣。  
“他们在哪里？”几乎是喊出来的，莱戈拉斯说道。  
“我通过瑟兰迪尔的芯片确定了。”格洛芬德尔停了停，然后才说：“很不巧，也在郊外……他可能想冲破警戒线。”  
从头顶上传来的不仅仅是子弹尖锐而嘶哑的爆裂声，而是震耳欲聋的爆炸声。但在他们的身边并无任何的火焰熊熊燃起，被炮火闪光照亮的天空又暗了下去，铺天盖地的深灰如同宁静而包含力量的潮汐，一层一层而又缓慢地覆盖了须臾的白光，将其吞噬。  
六百米外的另一座高架桥碎片纷飞，在冬季本不应该有的热浪中摇摇欲坠。  
“这里还有兽人，就在正前方。格洛芬德尔，”莱戈拉斯再次高声喊道，眼睛第一次被这样的强光照得睁不开来，动作都变得迟钝，“……瑟兰迪尔到底在什么地方？”  
精灵们闻声抬头，不可置信地看着眼前宏大而又难以描述的场面，只见隐约的红光，像人类飞溅的血雾。终于他们望见了预料之中的光，炙热地燃烧着，席卷一切，无法抵抗的雪化作带有温度的水渗入正在软化的泥土之中。  
“你说……他到底在什么地方……”呼吸在此刻忽然变得十分艰难，肺部充满了寒冷而又灼热的气息，满是兽人的腥臭，如同暗箭正中他的心脏。  
“我确定你的位置了，核对了五次。”格洛芬德尔说着不相关的话，话语里有着竭力伪装出来的平静，“以你为圆心，半径一千米内，瑟兰迪尔就在那儿。看见他了么？”  
“我看见了。”  
莱戈拉斯强迫自己直视那火焰的中心，暗红笼罩在火焰上面，空气都为之扭曲。高架桥断裂成几块，还有炮弹不时飞出以确保其巨大的破坏成就。他睁大眼睛，只觉得眼眶干涩，浓烟并没有让他流出泪水。而在一片失去焦距的光影里，他努力找到他想要找的那个人。


	31. Chapter 31

我的夜晚将会因一颗星而被铭记，  
胜过人类所有日子的阳光。❶

亮如白昼的世界黑白颠倒，他没有偏过头去欣赏逐渐流逝于车窗外的风景，脑子里被许多杂乱的事物填满，汇集为奔腾激流冲击着仅剩的理智。  
在他手臂上的芯片正在发挥着原本就应起到的作用，尽职尽责地返回所有的地点记录，让他的踪迹在地图上被连成一条显眼的红线。过去他曾了解过安全部队是如何抓捕犯人的，手段简单粗糙却在芯片的协助下变得快捷而高效，只能用“粗暴”来形容。瑟兰迪尔想象过自己是否也有一天会落到如此下场，一朝跌落云端，从科学院核心的科学家、第一实验室的最高负责人、帝国大学的教授被浓缩成三个字——嫌疑人。然而这和他的幻想有些区别：对他实施抓捕的是他从未听说过的部队，但从某个方面上来说，他很熟悉它的敌人。  
无端从手臂生出的刺痛感让他神志清醒，那些浓重而略带安稳的睡意不再扭曲他说看见的夜晚，眼前的景致也终于和梵·高的《星月夜》分开了。  
以前为他在手臂安装芯片的医生信誓旦旦地保证芯片并不会对正常生活造成任何影响，那只是一个体积更小更加方便而且利用生物电流工作的先进工具，能够帮人们改善生活质量。而瑟兰迪尔的芯片安装完后，看着那一条被缝合好的伤疤，很微小，抚摸上去只是痒痒的，却又伴随着一阵不存在的疼痛，在他的神经内跳跃冲撞着。  
有了这一枚在被肌肉包裹着的芯片，任何出逃都只是空谈，并且胜算为零，哪怕砍掉双手也是如此。那是最强大的追踪机，就算失去电量供应，也会在最后一刻发送警报和地址。这一方法拯救了不少险些猝死在家中的老人，而对于瑟兰迪尔来说，却未必是一件好事。这意味着他还是会暴露行踪，什么都不能满篇那手眼通天如同空气般存在的大型监控系统——那就像神明永恒清澈的双眼，把人世间所有的罪恶与善意都收归眼底，冷酷无情，以此作为证据去评判凡人的功过是非，没有辩解的机会，因为铁证如山。  
他和埃尔隆德分开了两个方向逃离，藉此来分散敌人们的注意力，互相为对方做着养护。那是他们多年前就达成了的协定，面临危机，只要有其中一人活下来就是胜利了，而不会去在意幸存者是谁，牺牲者又是谁。  
高通军靴在第一实验室的地板上啪嗒作响，叫人头晕目眩。瑟兰迪尔从紧急通道逃出时，视线越过透明的玻璃，许多和埃里克·迪布朗相似的脸庞出现在了上面，不尽相同，却又诡异的在许多地方保持着以致，难以分辨出谁是谁。和埃里克·迪布朗不同的是瑟兰迪尔能断定他们的战斗力远超他，这些胆大妄为处于庇护之下的帮凶比埃里克更加强壮与敏捷，也许还要加上更加无情。  
他不能停下来，忘却了本应该遵守的礼仪，开着车子一路冲撞出去，坚硬的护栏因此留下来不可复原的伤痕，而瑟兰迪尔无暇顾及它们。  
他并非没头没脑地浪费着自己的时间和跟着追出来的人纠缠不休，唯一能够逃离监控的办法就是离开覆盖范围，也就是离开这座城市。芯片的定位是在一定区域内的，只能要走远，那么一切就不成问题了。  
这有些困难，不得不说。  
瑟兰迪尔能从后视镜里看见那些追捕他而来的车辆，心虚地没有发出声音，却又紧追不舍。维持在最快的速度谁也没有把原来的距离缩短，瑟兰迪尔焦躁地踩下油门，而时速已经是这辆汽车所能达到的极限。  
猎人追逐猎物，看着猎物在自己的罗网中费力挣扎，然而徒劳无功地被抓住了。情况类似于此，无处不在的摄像头就是编织成罗网的绳线，一点一点地收拢，勒紧，直至失去呼吸面色冰冷血液停止流动。而瑟兰迪尔不愿坐以待毙，或是交出自己手上的文件换得无用的权势。  
军队的分支有很多，他们明争暗斗，却又在某个方面出奇地团结和配合。瑟兰迪尔看见宪兵队在一边十米外的哨口就像掉头调头返回原路，然而他已经无路可退了，只能狠下心来冲过去。宪兵毫不犹豫地朝着他的车子开枪了，瑟兰迪尔却暗自庆幸这是第一实验室经过改造的车辆，外形虽然和普通的车子一样，却能抵挡住一定的攻击保全他的性命。只是这车辆经不起长久的、持续的攻击，再怎么坚硬的防弹玻璃还是会有裂缝，子弹嵌进玻璃里的声响瑟兰迪尔能听得清楚，车子内只有他的呼吸声与引擎运转时的噪声。  
在他第五次冲撞关口后，他明显地感受到了有什么东西击中了车身，造成了不小的损害。  
炮火的烟雾自身后的街道徐徐升起，虽然没有打开车窗，而他仍然能够凭借着某种依据确定自己的处境如何。看着身边以不可思议的速度后退的房屋，瑟兰迪尔计算了一下离开城市最短的时间，又看了看油表，并不足以支撑他的计划。  
他会因此失败，然后被拦截，什么都保不住。  
这个问题并没有困扰他太长时间，在他转过一个十字路口后，他不要命地往后退去，忽然间调转方向朝着另一边去，不走正规的公路。  
瑟兰迪尔熟悉这一座城市的每一个角落，他尝试过很多不同的路线，也制定过逃亡的路线，并且在他的心中留有一定的位置。可他并没有遵守自己留下来的更加安全的方法，而是选择了快捷便利的、因为战争而被搁置下来的高架桥。那完工很久了，只是所有人都乱成一锅粥，压根就不想多费精力去想这一座还未投入使用的高架桥命运如何。瑟兰迪尔也是其中的一员，但当初假若他没有选择成为一位生物学家的话，也许今日的他就是赫赫有名的桥梁设计师了。可同时，他并不喜欢这一份听起来就枯燥无味且浪费时间的工作，特别是在这样工程上面。  
死追不放的士兵们在宪兵的提示下找到了瑟兰迪尔离去的方向，知晓那辆车在一轮扫射后并无大碍确定使用后备的穿甲弹。  
一支车队咬着一辆车在蜿蜒崎岖的小路上奔驰着，狂风接连不休地用力拍打着车窗，道路两旁的灯光几近于无，还不如月光一般明亮。瑟兰迪尔能在后视镜里看到开着大灯的车队，车头大灯的光都快要把他车内的一切都照亮了。他握着方向盘的手一阵脱力，抽搐地肌肉如同警告，让他尽快逃离。  
手提箱被他放在副驾驶位置的刹车踏板旁边，冰冷的金属光泽有着淡淡的光芒，他偶尔撇过去能看见，不由得安心了些。至少今时今日，文件还在他的手上，而部分的电子版已经发送出去了，无法收回。他就算遭遇不测，游行的组织委员会也会如期公布这些令人目瞪口呆的资料，把他们对战争的厌恶进一步抬高。  
打断他不断飘荡的思绪的是一道破裂声，清脆悦耳，透着美妙的旋律，还有不妙的未来。  
柔软的座椅上堆积了一些玻璃碎片，边缘整齐。瑟兰迪尔回过头去看，一眼就看见步枪配备的穿甲弹了。他对第一实验室的车辆有信心，也认同他们的改装会带来更高的安全系数，可穿甲弹是防弹玻璃的克星，可以轻易地穿过普通子弹无法破除的屏障，将他置之死地。  
下一个哨口处有不少人，垂头丧气地站着，老长的影子铺设在泥泞的地面上。  
越过这个哨口就是通向城外的道路了，也许这是瑟兰迪尔冲关次数最多的一个晚上，他正在刷新自己的违法记录，并且没有理由可以让他给自己辩护。他紧紧盯着哨口后无人通行的高架桥，感觉那让他心跳骤停的疼痛缓和了些许，却又让他一阵晕眩。或许是太紧张，或许是太兴奋，又或许，那只是巨大的忧虑下的化学作用罢了。  
正前方被车灯照射着的惶恐的人们为这没有丝毫减速趋势的车辆让路了，他们慌张地躲在路边、踩进超市里，生怕自己被卷入车轮底下，还不忘骂上两句。而那位背着步枪的宪兵立即举起自己武器，还没有瞄准就胡乱地射击，火光如同绽开的花朵出现在瑟兰迪尔的眼前。那位宪兵看不清车子里面的人是什么样子的，可他断定这是危险人物。因为他看到了紧追在后的贴有军事委员会LOGO的车辆，最后还是军用装甲车。  
畏惧从未在瑟兰迪尔的身上出现过，他甚至连下意识的躲避动作也没有做出，而是将油门一踩到底，在呼啸声中冲了过去。从这样的速度里许多人能够得到难得的快感，而瑟兰迪尔内心的忧虑却逐渐加重，他怀疑埃尔隆德也受到了如此待遇，那会让两份文件都被抹掉，什么痕迹都找不到。  
天空明亮，瑟兰迪尔还能听见武装直升飞机螺旋桨搅动空气的轰鸣，震耳欲聋。  
用作安睡的深夜时光突然变作混乱的交战，两个人各自分开，在追击之下狼狈不堪，横冲直撞地寻找着逃离的机会。  
身后的车辆并没有减速，也跟上了，穿甲弹将后座的挡风玻璃打得支离破碎。瑟兰迪尔不得不费神去躲避那些飞溅如水族的玻璃渣，其中有一片插过他的肩膀，留下一道不深不浅的伤口，血珠在衣服上留下湿了水模样，像是他的肩头融化了恰巧落在上面的某一片的洁白雪花。  
高架桥上一片寂静，几乎望不到尽头在哪里，而武装直升飞机正在车子顶上盘旋绕圈确定，并且架起了同样针对车辆的穿甲弹，威力远大于步枪使用的穿甲弹。瑟兰迪尔无从断定他们什么时候会进行下一波的攻击，但无可置疑的是必定会很快，让他措手不及。如今他处在包围之中，困兽犹斗，这句话用在他身上仍然有效。  
前方的道路忽然燃起火焰，蔓延开来的刺眼白光带来了强烈地足以震破耳膜的爆炸声，大地在他的脚下摇晃不止，汽车被爆炸的气浪冲击地难以保持平衡，却没有倒下，而难受的晕眩感再度袭来，让他再也不能透过挡风玻璃观察前方的情况。银色的手提箱在那个狭小的空间里左摇右晃，瑟兰迪尔忍住那些没有停止过的疼痛抓起那个箱子放到副驾驶座上，以便自己能够看到。  
轮番轰炸的盛状居然出现在了首都外围，听起来可真是讽刺的，而且只是为了抓捕一个手无寸铁的实验室成员——至少他已经丢掉了那一把电磁脉冲手枪了。幕后操纵者的不择手段令人惊叹不已，瑟兰迪尔也愣住了，看着面前的挡风玻璃在直升飞机上的穿甲弹的冲击下如同蜘蛛网一般的碎裂开来，变成极具观赏性的放射状。  
而下一秒，新一轮的轰炸再度展开，他急剧地踩下了刹车，意图打开车门。这徒劳的挣扎并无作用，气体凝聚成无形的双拳，新一波的气浪震破了那些勉强还是维持在一起的防弹玻璃，它们在此刻变得和普通玻璃一样毫无抵抗力可言。瑟兰迪尔不可抑制地被冲撞到了车门上，险些撞到了车窗玻璃，半是麻痹的身子难以控制。  
在电视上观看硝烟四起尸横遍野的战场和亲身经历的感受是有很大不同的，那种震慑力远比处于屏幕之外要大得多，死亡的恐惧感如同潮水袭来涌上心头，泛滥地令人难以作出正确的判断以保证自己的安全。瑟兰迪尔解剖过的那些尸体有不少都是死于敌人无情的轰炸，事实上很少会是残缺不全的，而更多的是狰狞的烧伤，大面积的疤痕惨不忍睹，而且难以去除。但既然已经死去，这些伤疤也就没有什么意义了。而今，他似乎也要背负上这样的结局了，而且是在无可躲避的情况下。  
他看着那只手提箱，那是由特殊金属打造的，设置了三重密码，比金刚石更加坚硬，经过了程度比着更夸张的爆破实验，瑟兰迪尔不必担心里面的文件会有什么样的结局，只要不落到心怀鬼胎者的手中，那么里面的纸张就能够获得长久的平安。没有人知道密码，他的死亡会终结这个谜题，文件会不见天日，正如深海的沉船，或许再也不会被找到了。但它们还存在着，是幕后推手罪责的最终记录者。  
耀眼的白光渲染得天空如同旭日初升，充斥着汽油味的空气里布满了颜色各异的烟尘，纷飞在其中的灰烬将温度提升。  
瑟兰迪尔转头看着另外一边的荒芜草地，时而亮起的光以及那些模糊的人影形成诡异的画面。从大腿处传来的痛感并没有被习惯麻痹下来，湿润的感觉才让他恍然发觉自己身上都是防弹玻璃，随着爆炸的气浪变成了没有瞄准的子弹随意飞散，而坐在驾驶座上的他显然就是那唯一的受害者了。  
他动了动腿，意志也无法战胜神经中枢的反射，那些痛楚让他根本就不能伸出腿去行走，现在打开车门也只是自寻死路。虽然留在车里也不过是稍稍延迟了一下而已。  
那些奔跑在荒原上的人的身影映入眼帘，同样的慌乱无序，在没有防备的一瞬间就变成了无知无觉的尸体陷入泥土中被接下来的人踩了过去。  
瑟兰迪尔尝试握拳，而他的手臂上真的出现了某些会令他痛苦的源泉，不是小小的芯片，而是另一块防弹玻璃。他想要取出来止血，又反应过来他是在郊外，无人听见他的呼喊，也无人会知道他的遭遇与下场。  
在这茫然的夜空下，无秩序的炮火遮挡了他说能见到的。  
另一枚穿甲弹刺破空气，接近于垂直地落下，姿态正如从外太空中披荆斩棘而来的、不顾一切想要穿越大气层的陨石一般发出不属于自身的亮光，并且最终在两米以外以极其壮烈的势态轰然炸裂，瑟兰迪尔却听不到任何的响声了。  
虚无的光浮涌而来，在最大范围内摧毁了所有自己能够破坏的一切。此时他的手还放在那个手提箱上面，带来的触感和其他金属相同，而他只是自己奇怪为什么如此安静。  
意识被炙热的火焰包围之前，出现在那一片虚妄的艳丽白色之中的却不再是叫人厌恶的光。  
瑟兰迪尔没有合上眼睛，他确信自己也没有因为刺激过大而精神失常。取而代之的是某片海市蜃楼般的森林，枝叶交错覆盖，延伸至不可抵达的远方，而清澈的溪流漫过许许多多石头。  
林间万籁俱寂，只剩下低声的交谈。  
那是他未曾听说过的语言，至少在这么多年里，瑟兰迪尔从未听过如此奇特的发音，可他却听懂了，还分辨出其中一个人的声音，和某一个在他的世界里突然出现的人很相似，或者说，他并不愿承认他们就是同一个人。  
飘渺的歌声在林间幽幽散开，仿佛是某个还拥有着神话的古老时代。  
温柔的微风拂过他的脸庞，清凉而令人心神宁静。他凝望着两个影子，日光落在他们的金发上，一者向前诉说着自己的煎熬与真正心意。而另一者犹豫片刻，毅然转身离去，好像什么都没有发生过，仍然保持着王者的威严与华美，显得决绝冷酷。  
那一段谈话的内容终于被瑟兰迪尔听清楚了。  
漫长的轮回中本应永久消失的记忆失而复得回归原位，不忍回首的分裂与撕心裂肺的疼痛并不来自于那些从天而降的炮弹，而是那位与他相伴了数千年的存在。  
他的绿叶。  
他的孩子。  
他的挚爱。  
几个小时前和莱戈拉斯的对话被他回忆起来，在他仅存的意识消散之前，他努力仰起头来，看着并不美丽的夜空，还有那些正在补充炮弹的武装直升飞机。今夜没有星光，也没有精灵们的歌声，所剩余的唯有千疮百孔的大地，战火再度席卷，他们败局已定，再无挽回的可能。  
终于瑟兰迪尔还是合上双眸，和每一个知晓大限将至的人类一样，安然又坦荡。  
吞噬天地焰火熊熊燃起，将这车辆上的所有都焚烧殆尽。

❶:摘自鲁伯特·布鲁克《最棒的情人》


	32. 结局 A（上）

浓烟四起，遮天蔽日，狼狈的精灵们仿佛身置远古的战场，被围剿得四处奔逃，只能勉力抵抗。  
格洛芬德尔不断问道：“莱戈拉斯，发生了什么？莱戈拉斯……莱戈拉斯……”  
在他第三次喊出莱戈拉斯的名字后，他终于从惊愕与恐慌中反应过来，却又神息恍惚，只能断断续续地描述自己的所见。格洛芬德尔能够听出他声音中隐蕴的悲伤与焦急——他想要从炮火的包围中、火舌的中心将自己所爱之人救活。这根本就是痴人说梦，瑟兰迪尔此时此刻不过是血肉之躯，他不是强大的精灵王，完全不可能在如此密集的轰炸下下侥幸存活，而莱戈拉斯即使是身手敏捷也没有办法从这样恶劣的现状中保护瑟兰迪尔。  
况且在他身后的第二批要离开的精灵才是他此时此刻的责任所在。  
莱戈拉斯不是第一次感受到这样的重担带来的压力，他总能很好地在两者之中取得平衡而不是将胜利寄托于虚无缥缈的希望。然而当他要做出抉择时，却没有那么容易。他想要抛下身后的精灵们冲进那已经扭曲了的空间之中，确认那到底是不是瑟兰迪尔，以及进行他们真正的告别。可他不能这么做，长久以来瑟兰迪尔就教导他应当如何承担自己的责任，不可用任何理由搪塞或是蒙混过关，因为他是王子，他的继承人。这对于精灵来说意义不大，他们拥有永生，是否继承都不再重要。  
直到瑟兰迪尔消逝，中土大陆再也没有密林之王的踪迹，他才体验到那顶王冠的重量。那承载着他的祖父、他的父亲的离去，还有一个萧瑟破落荣光不再的王国。他是最后的国王，无人为他加冕，那一顶他曾羡慕许久的王冠被他与双刀一同放在空荡荡的王座上，象征着往日已逝。  
而今他早就不是什么殿下了，也无人会称呼他为“莱戈拉斯陛下”，他不愿意听见这样刺耳的词语，总会令他想起自己凋零的家族。  
“莱戈拉斯，你不可以。”  
格洛芬德尔深知莱戈拉斯对于瑟兰迪尔的感情绝非狂热的迷恋，那代表着永恒生效的誓言，还有来自内心的深深的愧疚。他告诉莱戈拉斯当务之急是让精灵们从苦战中全身而退抵达终点，而不是分神去将瑟兰迪尔的尸首带回。但莱戈拉斯一言不发，格洛芬德尔所听见的是无休止的风声还有起伏不定的呼吸声，没有回应。  
他曾立下誓言忠于自己的王，尽到作为战士的责任，守护他的王者哪怕为此付出生命。兴许在以前这誓言并无成真的一日，因为瑟兰迪尔比他强大得多，是整个密林最强大的战士，没有任何存在能够挑战他的权威。他强壮而威严，站在在王国的顶端，俯视着那一片广袤无垠的森林，无论如何，也看不出来他需要其他人的保护。而莱戈拉斯的誓言，也就此作废。在长久的时光里，王子更多的充当了弱者的角色，在危险面前，瑟兰迪尔的第一反应就是将莱戈拉斯护在身后，不让他受到一点上海，即使莱戈拉斯那时候已经能很好地战胜自己的敌人，能够获得一片赞誉，但那在瑟兰迪尔的眼中一点作用也没有。他固执地认定，他的王子还需要更多的呵护，他本应该拥有无忧无虑的生活。  
这样的偏见终于还是被莱戈拉斯纠正过来了，瑟兰迪尔允许他加入卫队并且与普通士兵并肩作战。如他所期待的，莱戈拉斯出色地完成了自己的职责，没有人敢轻视王子的战斗力，那让瑟兰迪尔骄傲不已。  
在卫队的近千年里莱戈拉斯真正学会了应该如何对待职责，他要守护的不仅仅是国王，而是臣民们，紧急情况下需要两相比较的话，瑟兰迪尔和他同样都是毫不犹豫地选择了后者。如果是撤退，他们必定是最后留下来的，如果是进攻，他们必定是冲在最前方的，不可后退，不可畏惧，也不可为了一己私欲而将其他弃之不顾。  
在现在，他已经没有理由可以让自己舍弃同胞们的性命而飞奔向瑟兰迪尔了，那只是存在于他的内心的欲望，一点一点地将理智击溃。而那些关于瑟兰迪尔的记忆，还有他的话语则让他警醒。  
莱戈拉斯不得不在两者之间做出自己的选择，他只有很少很少、或者几乎没有时间去犹豫迟疑，每浪费多一秒瑟兰迪尔死去的可能性更大，他的同胞们无法逃离的可能性也会增加。这听起来叫人痛苦难耐，而他是一位成熟的精灵，过去的经历叫他知晓珍爱与舍弃，也知晓该如何作一位优秀的领导者。纵然他的内心叫喊着去找瑟兰迪尔，而冰冷的现实像迎面而来叫人措手不及的一拳，搅拌着这浑浊的空气。  
“请原谅我的优柔寡断，格洛芬德尔。”  
“我并未因此责怪你，莱戈拉斯。”  
莱戈拉斯生硬地扭过头去，强迫自己不再去看那座高架桥上的火焰，而是用精灵语发布命令，让分散的精灵们重新聚集在一起。副官从背包里掏出了他们最后剩下的武器，三枚手榴弹，上面来隐隐约约写着WSC。  
倘若按照常人的力量，这几枚手榴弹是无法伤害到一字排开的兽人军队的。而精灵们不同，他们的臂力超乎想象，被莱戈拉斯拿起来的第一枚手榴弹在空中旋转数秒，以肉眼可见的速度飞向他们。匆忙避开的军队并未料想到这一枚炮弹的出现。  
本来这应该和所有的夜晚一样，难民们会乖乖束手就擒，绝望地想到这是自己在这个世界上的最后一晚了，他们就像国家的蛀虫，毫无贡献且浪费生命，还在战争时期厚颜无耻地逃离了光荣的首都。而这一支队伍的任务只有一个，就是在固定的地区击毙意图逃出首都的任何人物，那就像一场疯狂并且永无休止的比赛，成员们乐此不疲地相互比拼，谁也不让谁。这和同龄的青年们没有什么区别，更多的不同在于身份，眼前的人是士兵，而其他的人不过是普通人，并不能理解这些士兵们冠冕堂皇而又幼稚的话语。  
倏然亮起的草地引起了武装直升机的注意，莱戈拉斯看着已经在自己身边精灵们，确定没有其他的精灵迷失后才稍稍送了一下后。没两分钟他又丢出了一个手榴弹，旋转了几秒就跌落了，没有任何的伤害，只是给不知情者带来了心理阴影。  
“你们先离开，我做掩护。无照格洛芬德尔，就在原定方位。”莱戈拉斯有条不紊地说着，被压抑下去的难受令他不自觉地发出哽咽，很难听清楚但他的颤动，就像很难看到他的手在一片看不到光明的黑暗中轻轻颤抖着。  
旋即他做出指令，继续前进，不再多费力气。  
久未经历的战斗令人精疲力竭，而莱戈拉斯身上的伤口还未真正的痊愈。他能在苍茫夜色中看清楚自己的敌人们，他们被接二连三的爆炸吓得措手不及，有着爆发性力量的身体却没有发挥好自己的能力，寻求着同伴的帮助，无法冷静下来。而从他的后方传来的又是一声巨响，如同惊雷。但在这样的日子里是没有雷雨的，唯一的可能就是高架桥上的某个人再度变得粉碎。  
那些轰隆轰隆的声音干扰着莱戈拉斯的思考，可他已经无法后悔了，既然走出了第一步，他就没有其他的权利再度逃避。  
寂静的四野被缭乱而来的风肆意践踏，如同纷乱铁蹄之下的平地。  
看着那些在重整队伍并且意欲追击的部队，莱戈拉斯暗暗吸了一口气，端起副官留给他的步枪，半蹲稀落的草地上，屏息凝神，也不在意自己这样的行为给了敌人瞄准自己的上好时机。扣下扳机的那个瞬间莱戈拉斯睁开了另一只眼睛，景象稍稍产生了偏移，有片刻的交错。他把所有的子弹都打光了，第一排的人仿佛被高压水枪击倒一般不受控制地往后仰起身子，跌落在第二排的人的身上，多米诺骨牌效应出现在了这里，恐慌再一次传播。  
精灵们有一个优势，他们并不是人类想象中的那么脆弱，战斗经验远远高于普通的人，即使是军人也无法于他们中的任何一位相媲美。这是让军队措手不及的，他们没有想到自己面对的是有武装的人，兴许那只是雇佣兵，但他们的求生欲望远超所想。他们会奋起反抗战斗至最后一刻，而非高声哭喊乞求仁慈的释放。  
莱戈拉斯从背包里又拿出了新的子弹，趁着这几秒钟无可抑制地望了一眼那座离他更近了一些的高架桥，有更多的混凝土掉了下来，令在下方的精灵们不得不绕路通过，选择更远一些的还算是安全的道路。纷纷扬扬的尘埃充斥着口鼻，而掺杂着黑色的黄色与红色的火焰里显露出车辆的残骸，他猜那就是瑟兰迪尔的所在之处。可焰火遮蔽了他的眼睛，灰黑的烟雾令他不能真正地看清楚那熟悉的侧脸。  
须臾的分神都会对现状带来不利，孤军奋战的他轻轻地摇摇头，整理心情，再度投入战斗之中，悄悄地往后退了几步，挪动了位置。而他的对手们也重新站了起来，以惊人的奔跑速度向他袭来，炫耀着自己超人的体能。  
激烈的枪声接连不断地在不同的方向响起，有的来自于莱戈拉斯手上的步枪，有的来自于他对面的人士兵，而微不可察的是从斜上方传来的枪声与脚步声。他知道，又一支追兵到了。  
“莱戈拉斯，你该走了。”格洛芬德尔的声音再度响起，他那边很安静，也很平和，完全不受这两个战场的影响。  
“还没有，我要彻底解决他们。”听不出是愤怒或者是仇恨的话语，却狠厉凶悍，让人心里发毛。紧接着的是子弹上膛时的轻响，啪嗒一声，很清脆，悦耳动听。  
“切勿恋战，”格洛芬德尔本想斥责莱戈拉斯沉浸在瑟兰迪尔的遭遇中的失控，可他改变了主意，还是说道：“我正在赶往你们的方向，尽快与我会合才是首要的。这是命令，莱戈拉斯，你要控制好自己。”  
没有断绝的脚步声让莱戈拉斯心烦意乱，他进行了第三轮的扫射，看到不少躯体都无力地躺倒在浅浅的草地上，积雪融化了，叫人以为气温回升。  
“你该走了。”  
“……好。”那方说话的莱戈拉斯顿了顿，妥协似的看着那些失去了战斗能力的士兵们，他们最大的错误就是轻敌，没有预想过如果被屠杀的平民并不是平民的情况。  
“飞机到了，十点种方向，两千米处。”  
“也许你可以看到其他的武装直升机。”莱戈拉斯收起步枪，干净利落地拆卸开来丢进身旁的背包里，那款式有些可爱，至少他的朋友们是这么说的。  
“我还看到了那辆车，”格洛芬德尔说，“瑟兰迪尔就在那里，没有错吧？”  
而莱戈拉斯并不想提起这件事，因为他再度辜负了自己的誓言，但他并不后悔。只是产生了一种对自身无能为力的痛恨，如同在人类必须面对的死亡时，他想让瑟兰迪尔永久留下的虚妄一般，天真而无奈。  
狂野的风从他的身边穿行而过，撕扯者他的声音。莱戈拉斯回到队伍之前还匆匆朝着那高架桥上的人群看了一眼，他们正在试图熄灭火焰，武装直升机也停止攻击了，注意到下方草地的反常现象正在飞来。  
他开口说话，声音嘶哑，“我想我并没有很好的完成自己的任务，格洛芬德尔。最后我还是让你不得不冒险来接我们。”  
天空浮起一道亮眼的白色线条，无限绵延直至变成地平线，并未下雪。他此刻才感知时间过了多久。  
“莱戈拉斯，这是你所能做到的极限了。”格洛芬德尔低声安慰着他，好像此时莱戈拉斯只是一第一次个经历生离死别的、稚嫩的战士。对此格洛芬德尔感同身受，那就像贡多林陷落之后他与炎魔同归于尽。他们撤退成功了，但他并未真正的完成自己想要做的事情。  
埃克赛利昂之于他，正如瑟兰迪尔之于莱戈拉斯，无从兑现的诺言与他们相似的选择。  
最终遗留下来的，连哀悼都不足以。

伪装成运输机的飞机很快就成为了新的攻击目标，它还停在空中，放下一卷梯子，在风中剧烈地摇摆着。多重集火之下精灵们却没有过多的慌张，而是一个接一个地抓住了木梯，熟练地爬了上去。狂风成了一个不确定的因数，但那并不能让他们感到害怕。  
莱戈拉斯跑到那边时险些被狙击手打中，他判断了方向，来自于武装直升机。而他现在并不想和这些人纠缠不休，他一跃抓住了已经上升了十几厘米的木梯，紧跟着上一个精灵爬了上去。  
格洛芬德尔站在机舱大门处，一只手紧紧抓着扶手，协助他们以顺利上机，席卷而来的狂风将他的金发掀起，不远处武装直升机上的灯光照着他的面孔，而格洛芬德尔并未因此而退缩。所有的精灵们都顺利的登机了，他们受了些轻伤，并不严重。而莱戈拉斯在最后才爬上来，脸上的伤口很显眼，衣服上满是尘土。  
不加掩饰的枪声如同湿了的木材在烧得正旺焰火中噼里啪啦的响声，没有停止的趋势。他们手疾眼快地关上了舱门，格洛芬德尔轻轻地拍了拍莱戈拉斯的肩膀，留意到那上面的擦伤，意图治好他们。  
莱戈拉斯疲倦地抬眼，目光不由自主地越过玻璃望向高架桥，现在他可以看到狰狞的全貌了，遥远的距离并不能让他看的稍稍朦胧一些，也不能减少他的沉痛。他无心去听格洛芬德尔到底说了些什么，在他眼前的也不是格洛芬德尔，而是烧焦了的火场，车辆四分五裂，一大部分都凹了下去，穿着防护服的士兵拿着特殊的工具正在打开车门。  
“他们在做什么？”  
格洛芬德尔顺着莱戈拉斯望着的方向看去，他的视力与莱戈拉斯不分上下。  
“拿出什么……他们想要的东西吧。”  
火焰并未完全熄灭，还有部分在蔓延着，一点一点地靠近士兵们。那跳动着的红色对莱戈拉斯来说比太阳的光芒还要刺目，让他神经止不住地兴奋，然而到达大脑时却是一阵阵的痛感。在他小腿处的烧伤从未真正的愈合，现在更是撕心裂肺的剧痛。盘踞在他的肌肤之上的是永远都不能恢复如初的伤疤，哪怕是精灵强大的恢复力也无法扭转。如今他仿佛就在那密闭的车厢里，忍受着高温的烘烤，还有惨无人道的折磨。  
运输机在空中盘旋一两分钟后就随着有利的风向离开了，速度很快，场景在他的眼前缩小变成一个小点，然后是无可抵达的终端。余下的几台武装直升机紧追不舍，而莱戈拉斯却失魂落魄地不去思考这个问题，抛给了格洛芬德尔。  
“事情到底……为什么……会发展成这样？”莱戈拉斯的指尖触碰到玻璃面，难耐的冰冷侵袭着他的身体，而小腿却是火辣辣的疼痛，难以忍受。  
“他们触犯了某些人的利益。”  
沉默良久，莱戈拉斯再度开口，每一个字都说得辛苦，“我本来可以做得更好的。”  
格洛芬德尔不知道莱戈拉斯的指的是什么，或许他知道，但不太明确。莱戈拉斯只是在自责，把所有的过错都揽在了自己的身上，一次又一次，都是如此，无法从巨大的痛苦中解脱。  
高架桥在轰然一声中彻底断裂成两段了，微微的光亮中还能看到一个大概的轮廓。而那些站在上面的士兵像无数的蚂蚁聚集在一起，然后溶解在旭日初升的光辉中，仿佛黑暗已经被驱散，光明重回大地，照得人双目生疼。  
这场大火并未波及莱戈拉斯，客观地说，他只是恰巧碰上了。而今他安然无恙，但他却仿佛与瑟兰迪尔一起经历了这样的劫难，痛苦地睁开双眼凝望着已经看不到的城市。


	33. 结局 A（下）

光总觉得它跑得比任何事物都快，可它错了，因为无论它跑得多块，黑暗总是先他一步到达并等待着它的光临。  
——特里·普拉切特

沸腾的战争从未因为其他声音而有稍微的停息，游行第五日后从前线传来的收复失地的捷报让诸人大为振奋，连政府发言人也因此挺直了脊背，在摄像机面前发表着信心十足的言论。他强调这一次的胜利是由于委员会制定了正确的战略，选在最合适的时刻发动攻击，而奥克实验室的新发现也功不可没，他们都是这一场战役的伟大功臣。  
这些溢美之词千篇一律，归为陈腔烂调，却把奥克实验室托上了辉煌的巅峰，正式取代了第一实验室的地位。  
惊诧的事件偶尔在这个国家会变得很正常，至少每个人都习以为常了，他们不会去思考其中的微妙之处。第一科学院反对奥克实验室获取进一步的权限的仅有少数几位元老，他们的论据并不充分，到叫人觉得走投无路，最后在阿佐格的对峙中还是不情不愿地放弃了投票权。那不能对既定的大局产生任何的影响，他们的抵抗也是毫无意义的。  
哪怕再微小的胜利都能够在颓败之时给这个疲惫不堪而又不顾一切地寻找着解决办法的国家一针肾上腺素，那狠狠地推了他们一把。前几日在郊区发生的时间被一笔带过简单地概括为只是胆大妄为不自量力的外国雇佣兵的挑战，他们被击溃，仓皇逃离，而他们的军队大获全胜。这番说辞的真实性亟待考据，但至少在官方的口径里是这么说的，而谁也没有对此表示怀疑。默契的沉默是一阵无法抵抗的瘟疫，以疯狂的速度扩散在人群里。  
而媒体们只会看见政府允许他们看见的，那盛大的游行也有停止的趋势了，关于游行领袖埃西铎的采访无人敢于播出，他说声称的绝密文件也没有公开，因此还有人嘲笑说那不过是埃西铎被逼急了说出来的胡话。医院病房中能够看到的电视节目很少，都是被特定挑选过的，有时还是录像，精心地想要给埃尔隆德制造一种国泰民安的幻觉。  
他在此处待了多久要根据日出日落来判断，布置简洁得近乎牢房的病房有着巨大的压抑感。他醒来时身边没有一个人，身上布满各种维持生命的仪器，所见都是交叠在一起的模糊影子，被拉上的窗帘隐隐约约可以判断出是一个晴朗的夜晚，而室内的温度正好，很熟悉。一瞬间他还以为什么都没有发生，他只是做了个梦，第二天还要起来回去工作，面对那烦人的报告以及许多麻烦的文件的处理问题。但摆在床边的心跳监测仪显示出他的情况并不乐观，他受了重伤。  
连噪音都没有的病房很适合埃尔隆德深思，他想到了自己的笔记本电脑，储存着重要资料的U盘，还有凯勒布理安，还有瑟兰迪尔，以及吉尔加拉德给他最后一刻发来的警告信息，语气迫切。但那都太晚了，他们毫无准备地就逃离了第一实验室，寄托希望于对方的身上，一心怀抱着不怕牺牲的愚蠢的勇敢。而后他记得自己被和埃里克·迪布朗一样的人袭击了，大脑陷入一片混乱，无论如何也拼凑不起剩下的片段，他只看见了雪白的天花板和上面的散发着暖黄的灯光的灯。  
来照顾他的医生与护士同样一言不发，什么都没有提到，只是尽职尽责地坐着自己应该做的事情，关于埃尔隆德所遭遇的一切显得麻木而冷漠。  
他是通过那台电视机了解到外面发生了什么的，但他还不知道今天是多少号了，文件的结局如何了。基于同样的理由，他担心瑟兰迪尔会和自己处境一样，也害怕凯勒布理安会被安全部门找上进行问话，那只是一种稍稍文雅一些的说法，实际上通俗而又准确的说，是严刑逼供。  
他想从找到有关游行的信息，但一点都没有。  
直到凯勒布理安的出现。她曾经在情报部门工作，有着丰富的经验，即使是在安全部队的监控下，还是逃了出来。借着非法手段打探过来的消息她找到了埃尔隆德被软禁的医院以及特殊的病房的房号，假装自己是护士的一员，作了最好的伪装，推着一车子药品走了进去。  
监控录像遍布病房内的每个角落，凯勒布理安多余的话语什么都没有说，只是她开口时埃尔隆德就认出了她，差点失声喊出了未婚妻的名字。他有许多急切的想要了解的事情，而他从凯勒布理安的眼神中知悉，那并不容易触碰到真实。  
换药的过程凯勒布理安只是说了几个护士常说的指令性的词汇，甚至没有多看埃尔隆德一眼。而埃尔隆德也很快恢复了正常的神色，他如同过去一般伸出手来让护士观察伤势，可同时他感受到了凯勒布理安心疼的眼神。更换纱布并且进行消毒花不了多久，他们的相聚实在无声的情况下进行的，而谁也没有对此抱怨，反而很珍惜这短暂的时光。  
推着推车出去时凯勒布理安没有回头，可她在埃尔隆德包扎伤口的那条绷带上留下了特殊的痕迹。埃尔隆德很轻易就辨认出了那是莫尔斯电码，雪白的绷带上有着淡淡的红色圆点，密密麻麻地挤在一起。那是很简单的解密程序，他熟练地可以直接在大脑中完成翻译。  
随着字母一个一个地被拼写出来，线索终于连成一体。那只是些关键字一般的词语，而指向却是不太好的可能，相对应的人名边上注视着某些话语，埃尔隆德忧心忡忡地读完了。果不其然，凯勒布理安找到了瑟兰迪尔的消息，“瑟兰迪尔，死，密码箱，冰冻”。这些不连贯的话语教埃尔隆德想了一天多，他不知应该庆幸自己的苟且偷生还是应该为同伴的死亡哀悼，而凯勒布理安提到的密码箱才是重点，他联系到的也就只有瑟兰迪尔带走的装有文件的特殊密码箱，采用特殊的工艺，连制造者也不能强行打开的存在。  
就算是被锁在了密码箱内，放在最安全的地方，高层们也不会安心的，那些文件存在一天，他们就一天不得安睡。而他们需要斩草除根的干净利落，彻底打击自己的敌人。而瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德并列其中，在也不能把自己的名字从上面消除。他们与这个国家的意志为敌，  
虽然他们认定这样卑微的反抗无人理解也无人声援，却最后还是为惨败而难过。  
毫无疑问，他昏迷时被收走的东西是不会再找到痕迹的了，而他面临的情况也是如此。叫人好奇的是凯勒布理安隐瞒的那一部分，第一实验室两位负责人同时失踪，或者说同时做出了危害统治者权威的忤逆事件，应该如何处置？而奥克实验室和他们的军队却成为了荣耀的拥有者，各方的赞誉从四面八方涌来，几乎把人淹没。  
过多的思考这些没有答案的问题叫人脑袋生疼，而他还没有恢复完毕就迎来了病房的第一位客人了。那是科学院特别调查局的成员，埃尔隆德还认得他，心中又不好的预感，却又只能苦笑。他们的谈话很简短，大意也就是通知埃尔隆德做好一星期后走上审判法庭的准备，等待他的诗军事法庭。说来也是难以理解的，一位科学院的成员，并未做出什么伤天害理反人类的事情，而深感他的却是嫉恶如仇与战争有关的军事法庭，蹊跷得不可说明。  
在凯勒布理安透露给他的消息中，她并没有留意游行的一举一动，那实在是太难和埃尔隆德扯上关系了，连高层也没有想到他会和埃西铎有任何的联系。  
最终证实埃尔隆德这一观点的是军事法庭上的判处，他们设计泄露国家机密，那份泄密文件却没有流入到公众的视野，也没有如瑟兰迪尔所期盼的那般激起众怒。人们依旧曾经在那微小的胜利之中，一日接着一日地狂欢歌舞，祝贺那一支建立在暴力与血腥的军队获取更多的胜利果实，还贪婪地想要吞并邻国。积蓄依已久的愤怒一朝爆发，民意离奇地转向了同一个方向，他们放弃了和平，只想要报仇雪恨。愤怒会蒙蔽人的双眼，而虚伪的骄傲同样会产生令人盲目的作用，或者更甚。  
判词由某位享有盛名的作家写成，言辞恳切地说到了埃尔隆德曾经的贡献，而又急转直下地声讨埃尔隆德的种种罪恶。埃尔隆德站在被告席上忍受着闪光灯的刺眼，尚未伤愈的伤口带来的疼痛叫他双腿止不住地颤抖着。他看见凯勒布理安沉静地端坐在旁听席上，兴许是因为太远了，看不清她的表情是什么。而吉尔加拉德也坐在那儿，低着头，神色沉重。  
自始至终埃尔隆德都没能听到埃西铎的消息，而瑟兰迪尔这个名字也瞬间消失在了人海里，由于某种故意而为之的行动。帝国大学里他的照片被撤换下来，取而代之的是另一位副教授，第一实验室新的负责人走马上任，绝口不提埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔过去的事情做什么也不肯说。  
现状是他在判决确定后知道的，吉尔加拉德走在他的身边，如释重负，却又语调凄凉地说起这些事情。他为埃尔隆德能够保住性命感到高兴，他只是被永久驱逐出境，在三天以后就会被送到另一个荒芜且落后的国家，过着过去西伯利亚雪地上举目失望无处可逃的流放生活。凯勒布理安并未有任何抱怨，她决意与埃尔隆德同甘共苦，也并未后悔自己冒着危险为埃尔隆德所做的一切。  
埃尔隆德终究还是问起了游行的近况，他估计得并不乐观，而吉尔加拉德的答复更是让他跌入无底深渊，明白真的没有任何翻盘的可能了。  
“埃西铎什么都没有公布，我们都说那是虚张声势。爱隆，他真的有什么可以证明你的话的文件吗？”吉尔加拉德在无人处问道，避开了监听设备。而埃尔隆德点点头。  
“就算真的有，也不会公布了。”吉尔加拉德深知风平浪静海面下的暗涌翻腾，权力交易屡见不鲜，肮脏的流总能够以不同的诱惑俘虏人们的大脑，令其心甘情愿地抛弃所有的良知。  
他和瑟兰迪尔发出去的文件石沉大海，再也没有回音。人们不会感到那一支百战百胜的军队背后的真实，只愿意在被夸大装饰的荣光面前流连驻足。  
莱戈拉斯的折返是一场意外，格洛芬德尔拦不住他，他内心的悲哀日益加重，压得他连呼吸都不能。于是作出约定后，他们伪装成难民，在一个月后回到了这个国家。那时冬天快要离开了，某种生机盎然的气息弥漫在空气里，染上了狂热的好战气氛后却有更多的无奈。  
WSC的撤退已经完成了，大街小巷再也找不到精灵的踪迹，他们会在另一个更加封闭的国家生存下去，然后继续迁移。如同候鸟寻觅食物与温暖舒适的地带，他们需要一个能够平静生活下去的地方。  
漫天飞舞的传单中写着各种各样激愤人心的字句，莱戈拉斯无心去看上面的一切。他正根据格洛芬德尔从政务网络中得来的信息去找寻着瑟兰迪尔，他坚信自己最后一刻看到的画面——士兵们从密闭的车厢内抬出了瑟兰迪尔，哪怕只是找到一座坟墓也好，那也至少知道他安息何处。  
但这一次他们徒劳无功空手耳环，站在人流涌动的街道上茫然若失。格洛芬德尔碰了碰他的肩膀，示意他去看摩天大楼上的电子显示屏，在过去的和平日子里那经常用来播放成本极高的广告，上面的色调五彩斑斓，并不会因为夜深人静而有什么改变。  
而这一次莱戈拉斯在屏幕上看到了处于审判席上的埃尔隆德，他一脸疲倦地站在原地，听着羞辱性的话语，不再像以往的智者那般安之若素。  
那个夜晚埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔同样经历了一场生死角逐，他们慌乱地逃窜在城市的大街小巷，而埃尔隆德很幸运，活了下来。他面临的结局只是驱逐出境，那也正是埃尔隆德所渴求的。  
格洛芬德尔从屏幕上看到了吉尔加拉德，那是他第一次见到吉尔加拉德，在这一次的轮回当中。他陷入了某种怀念的感叹之中，又劝说莱戈拉斯要冷静下来，回到旅馆从长计议。  
埃尔隆德是可信赖的人物，无论是过去还是现在，格洛芬德尔和莱戈拉斯同样了解他。如果他们想要知道些什么，那么去找埃尔隆德是最好不过的。而他们此时此刻唯一渴望知悉的，只是瑟兰迪尔真正的葬身之处。那对莱戈拉斯来说是不可弥补的遗憾，他见证过很多很多轮回中瑟兰迪尔的死亡，每一处墓地都永久地留在了他的记忆之中，而在轮回间隙的漫长等待中，那就是莱戈拉斯的栖息之所。他会在不同时代留下来的坟墓前流连，抚摸上面已经看不清楚的文字。可他再也不能找到瑟兰迪尔，那位伟大的精灵王倒吸消失在何处的答案了，他能够准确地找到瑟兰迪尔留在人世间已然腐蚀的尸骨，却抓不住精灵王的告别。那是指间沙，以无可奈何的速度流逝，不可逆转且不可挽留。  
在埃尔隆德被强制离开前的一个夜晚里，莱戈拉斯再一次施展了精灵的敏捷，他逃过了警卫的监视，站在埃尔隆德家门口。  
开门时埃尔隆德一脸惊讶，连凯勒布理安也察觉到了不对劲的地方，走了出来问发生了什么。莱戈拉斯介绍了自己，也不再说些什么无用的话语，只是有礼地提出了自己的要求：“埃尔隆德教授，您有任何关于瑟兰迪尔教授的消息吗？”  
闻言埃尔隆德与凯勒布理安面面相觑，对莱戈拉斯的行为感到疑惑。彼时电视机上还播放着埃西铎就任军事委员会顾问一职的演说，已经接连播放了好久，好像这样就能洗刷他以前是站在政府对里面的事实，人们的记忆会因此被修改。  
电视机单调的声线中凯勒布理安邀请莱戈拉斯的进来坐坐，房子里堆满了有待收拾的衣物以及需要带走的物品，几乎无中下脚。莱戈拉斯局促地坐在沙发上，等着埃尔隆德提出自己的迷惑之处。  
而埃尔隆德只是给他端来一杯水，叹息着，许久才说道：“这也许不是真的，但据我所知……瑟兰迪尔已经死去。我很难过，真的。我以为不幸者是他，他会坚持到真相大白的那一天。但是他没有。”  
莱戈拉斯垂下眼睛，这样的消息他早就知道了，因为他就是目击者，并且为此感到自责。或许他还有更好的处理方法，或许他可以不用舍弃瑟兰迪尔。然而他还是选择了责任，而非感性的爱。  
凯勒布理安则坐在沙发的另一个角落，倾听着他们的谈话，心下有了个大概。在莱戈拉斯失望而归之前对他说道：“我的同事们告诉我，瑟兰迪尔并未下葬，尸体放置在另一个地方。”她在地图上详细地标志出了位置，并且又把地址写了一遍，希望这能帮助莱戈拉斯。  
也许在其他事情上这对夫妇对莱戈拉斯存有许多不信任，但他们站在瑟兰迪尔的立场上，以及他们从瑟兰迪尔那里最后得知的，给了他们相信莱戈拉斯的理由。  
得到了凯勒布理安的帮助后，莱戈拉斯连声道，就关上门离开了，似乎是好不担心那些就在门口处的警卫。而埃尔隆德从二楼的窗户望去，已经看不到街道上有其他人了，短短几秒莱戈拉斯就消失了，像是蒸发在空气里。  
两位金发精灵携手入侵一个警卫并不森严的场所难度不大，显然那是被临时改装成尸体放置的冷冻库的。格洛芬德尔在监控设施上做了些手脚，机器默契地失灵了，而警卫无一例外都被击倒在地。  
莱戈拉斯急于寻找瑟兰迪尔，好像内心做好准备，哪怕看到的只是一把灰，也不会流泪了。  
然而莱戈拉斯真正隔着玻璃看到那具残缺的焦尸时，顿时惨白的面容却出卖了他。他强迫自己站直，用尽全身的力气一拳打过去。巨大的力量因为悲愤而更加公布，防弹玻璃裂开，扎伤了莱戈拉斯的手，他并没有带防护手套。他的内心是不相信瑟兰迪尔会是如此模样，他生前是那么的美丽、威严，叫人不得不抬起头来接受他的俯视。而此刻摆在他面前的却是腐烂了的尸体，爆炸造成的伤口无法修补，早就失去了呼吸与规律的心跳，连昔日的容颜也变成一团混沌的黑色，骨骼露了出来。  
格洛芬德尔让莱戈拉斯先坐下休息，由他来把瑟兰迪尔的遗体装好。而莱戈拉斯毫不犹豫地拒绝了，他回想起瑟兰迪尔闲聊时和他说起的解剖事宜，莱戈拉斯总是学不会那些纷繁复杂的规则。而在对待瑟兰迪尔尸体上，却是自己所能做到的所有的温柔的表现。他小心翼翼地捧着那具轻盈易碎的尸体，嗅到了上面的臭味。也许这就是他流下了泪水的缘故，但格洛芬德尔没有把自己的猜测说出来。  
响起的警报催促着他们的离开，莱戈拉斯抱着那装着尸体的袋子，觉得那是世界上最沉重的东西。他最爱的人就沉睡在此，连安息之所也没有。  
登上WSC特地派来的直升飞机时，格洛芬德尔问莱戈拉斯：“你要把他埋葬在何处？”  
被问到的精灵好不容易回过神来，凝视着那个袋子，仿佛瑟兰迪尔只是陷入了短暂而甜美的睡梦之中，他不忍心打扰着美好的记忆。莱戈拉斯轻声说道：“我要送他回到密林。”  
“你独自回去吗？不需要我送你？”格洛芬德尔挑眉，在中转站补给物资时他就要结束这一次的旅程了，转而为精灵们在新的国度获取合法身份而努力，他会用很多手段，继续守着同伴们。正如莱戈拉斯所做的。  
“不用了，我是个不称职的首领。三位首领少了我一个就好了，剩下的还是好好工作吧。”莱戈拉斯勉强扯出笑容，看着在直升飞机之下的茂盛森林。那和密林相似，却不是密林。  
如今的密林是一片死寂的废墟，是被舍弃的伐木场，他有很多年没有回去了，长久地难以数清楚到底是多久。或许他再度站在密林的土地之上，迎接他的又是一片新生的的、充满朝气的森林。  
听在中转时格洛芬德尔即将离去，他走出舱门，在飞机的轰鸣声中又转过头来，想要和莱戈拉斯说些什么。而莱戈拉斯说自己并无大碍。他和格洛芬德尔交换了一个人类之间的拥抱。  
“这是我们的枷锁。”  
格洛芬德尔的笑容有些苦涩，他不太乐意提起自己的故事，莱戈拉斯也无意去侵犯格洛芬德尔，窥视他的内心。  
可莱戈拉斯还是问道：“难道因此你放弃了寻找他？”  
“你很清楚，莱戈拉斯，我和你一样不会放弃任何的希望，但我所有的机会与你相比，更加渺茫。”格洛芬德尔摇摇头，他的回答在冰天雪地的极圈内变得凌乱，传入莱戈拉斯耳中只剩下只言片语。  
莱戈拉斯关上了舱门，不让寒风闯入飞机内。驾驶员询问莱戈拉斯是否可以启程了，他点点头，不再说什么，放松身子靠在椅子上，目光却仍然停留在黑色的裹尸袋中。  
半个月后格洛芬德尔给莱戈拉斯打了一通越洋电话，他说极圈内的国家天气一点也不好，十分恶劣，狂风每日如期而至。  
而莱戈拉斯倒是笑了，在一株健壮的小树下面坐着，感受着明媚的阳光，“密林已经是春天了。”


	34. 结局 B

传说时代伴随着很多不切实际的添油加醋的精妙修辞，然而流传下来的，却又只剩下这一部分。正如莱戈拉斯并不清楚格洛芬德尔面对炎魔时真正的感受如何，也不知道他历经了如何艰苦的战斗，但他能够真切地感受到被火焰焚烧的痛苦。而此时此刻，那种痛苦再度攀上他的心房，一寸一寸地钉入柔软的血肉之中。画面突然变得如此缓慢，每一秒都被无限延长，他仿佛能够在其中看清楚瑟兰迪尔的所在之地，与他所接触到的滚烫感同身受。  
接踵而来的射击打断了莱戈拉斯的思绪，将他扯回现实。格洛芬德尔的话音也在这一片纷乱中变得不清晰起来，莱戈拉斯强自镇定，让副官带领其他的精灵先行离开，自己留下。他们采取抵抗是非常愚蠢的，因为很可能会让自己陷入包围圈中，再也不能安全逃离。  
“我们正在赶过来。”  
“要多久？”莱戈拉斯凝视着那一片火焰，有些艰难地开口，语气不是质问也不是期待。  
“三十秒不到。你们准备好了吗？”  
格洛芬德尔那一头传来凛冽呼啸的风，他应该是打开了残梦，正在抛下梯子。精灵们视力极好，能够分辨出夜间飞行的飞机是自己的敌人或是朋友，而格洛芬德尔作出的信号也足以让他们反应过来迅速登上飞机。而让莱戈拉斯担心的是他们无法解决这聚集在一起的军队。过去他们曾有过这样的经验，双方短兵交接谁也没有占到好处，最后两败俱伤。  
“他们都没有问题。”莱戈拉斯正在组装枪械，脸庞被一颗落在他右侧的照明弹照亮，瞬间的光亮让他有片刻不知所措，而后却冷静下来。  
“我是问你呢？”格洛芬德尔有些迫切，“你不在队伍里。我看到了。”他指的是在运输及下方的精灵队伍，只一眼就能确定莱戈拉斯并不在其中，因为里面并没有金发的精灵，和莱戈拉斯面容相同的也没有。  
他脱离了队伍，基于自身的责任于某个古老的承诺。  
“对，我不在里面。”莱戈拉斯竭力抑制住自己颤抖的声音，合上一只眼睛，通过准星寻找下达命令的军官，“无论如何，我也不能走了。”  
他在片如同调色盘上混乱的色彩中找到了站立的军官，高头大马，比他认识过得许多人都要高上些许，暗沉颜色的军装也能够让人见识到那精壮的躯体，可惜并不美，而是处处透出一股狠厉之气。他是唯一一个手上没有端着步枪的人，胸前的勋章在月光下冷冷反射着光芒，落在他的眼中。军人们总是喜欢以此来炫耀自己取得的功绩，大声宣布着自己在战场上亲自处死了多少该死的敌人。生命的价值等同于冰冷的金属徽章，被别砸胸口处，轻盈而卑微，像是随风飘荡的尘土，转眼就不知去往何方。  
接下来格洛芬德尔说了什么莱戈拉斯并没有听清楚，他已经一意孤行地作出了决定，那对他们来说都很好，一来撤退终结了，而他也能够达成自己的誓言，并且希望凭借着精灵自身的好运或是某些久远的祝福侥幸获得生还。然而也正如格洛芬德尔所说的，他们好运不再，维拉再也不会垂青这些自愿放弃永生的安宁与喜乐的首生子女了。他们只是不值一提的游荡者，年复一年日复一日地为着不可达成的目标而追逐迷惘。  
扣下扳机后摩擦燃烧的火光如期出现，莱戈拉斯抓住时机再度朝着两个方向射击，又闪避了冲着他而来的子弹。轨迹在空中划出漂亮的弧度，捕捉到的却是不完整的烟雾。  
“你无法孤身作战，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔低低地叹息着，像是在说着什么预言一般，“瑟兰迪尔不可能在那样剧烈的轰炸下还活下来，这一点你比我更清楚。我们时间不多了，你必须尽快。”  
“你们走吧。”  
下定决心后莱戈拉斯深吸一口气，涌入鼻腔内的污浊空气令他精神起来，他正在逐步往后退，试图靠近坍塌了部分的高架桥的位置，并且想要通过废墟抵达瑟兰迪尔的身边。在飞机的玻璃窗户上能够很明显地找到莱戈拉斯说在的位置，火光自那一处发出，连续不断地飘荡在尘埃里，经由折射而显现出不同的色彩。而同样的，屠戮平民的军队也还没有放弃将这些不速之客一网打尽。  
最后一名精灵登上飞机后驾驶员转过头来询问格洛芬德尔是否还要等待莱戈拉斯，他们都知悉莱戈拉斯的行动，却又感到不解。按照一般的情况，他应该断后归来的了，而不是陷入苦战，或者说在失去理智的战斗中沉沦。而高架桥上发生的意外精灵们认定那是一场巧合发生的政治阴谋，并不知道在那一辆已经失去形状的车辆内到底是什么人。而莱戈拉斯知道，格洛芬德尔也知道。这也就是莱戈拉斯作出了决定的原因，他尽到了WSC首领的责任，却又转而走上了宿命安排的结局。  
“我们可以起飞了吗？”驾驶员又问了一遍，并没有催促格洛芬德尔。  
可情况不由人，武装直升机逼近了这一台机身涂着代表帝国的颜色，像流动的旗帜。接连而来的轰炸这台笨拙的运输机并不能很好得躲避开来，有不少地方都被击穿，所幸并未伤及要害，也还能够维持在如今的状态。但多留一秒，情势就更加危险。而东方逐渐升起的日光也不会带来任何的希望，只会更加有利于敌人确定方位，让他们失去绝佳的掩护。  
格洛芬德尔想要让莱戈拉斯回心转意，却又可悲地发现自己的确不可能说服莱戈拉斯。于是他作出手势，让驾驶员把飞机所在的高度提升，做好防御。  
会意的驾驶员不再说什么，按照格洛芬德尔的命令精心操作，而其他的坐在舒适座椅上的安全脱险的精灵也能够理解。从某个方面说，他们都有着相似的经历，即便还不清楚莱戈拉斯留下来的原因，但能够联系到的目前所能找到的线索，也必定不简单。他们合上眼睛，在心里为这两位金发的精灵送上祝福，同时又希望和他们并肩战斗。而格洛芬德尔只是找出了一早预备好的防弹衣，又从储物柜里拿出一把依旧锋利的长刀，是很多年前的样式了，威力却不减当年。他非常流畅地挽了一个剑花，扯出一丝笑，又接过另一位精灵递上来的手枪，放在枪套中，抓着缆绳就跳下去了。他没有过去那么多的豪情壮志，说想要做的也仅仅只是帮助自己的朋友脱身。这是一种很奇妙的情绪，出于共情的心态。如今他们早就不穿那些厚重的盔甲了，那并不能抵挡子弹的高速旋转，只会加重自己的疼痛以及减缓行动的速度，但又同时少了一份安全感。  
从天而降的任务特别人容易吸引精神高度紧张的狙击手的注意力，格洛芬德尔毫不意外之机会成为集火的对象，却又庆幸自己穿上了防弹衣，并不会受到太大的伤害。而莱戈拉斯显然也看到了他，目光没有停留超过一秒，就转过头去继续填充弹药，为自己开辟一条道路。  
摇摇欲坠的高架桥上迅速赶到的军队并不敢轻举妄动，说不定下一秒高架桥就会面临瞬间坍塌的命运，而他们也将死无葬身之地。这是谁都不想面对的，哪怕是服用了增强药剂、体能异于常人的超级士兵们，他们的怯懦人就写在脸上，人人嘲笑讥讽。  
“我很讨厌你喜欢单独行动这一点，说真的，非常讨厌。”格洛芬德尔用刀身挡住了一颗向他而来的子弹，剑身的坚硬程度比他所想的还要好上那么一些，而情况却比他估计的还要困难。在他背后与他并肩作战的莱戈拉斯逐渐向后退，靠在格洛芬德尔的身边，什么话也没有说，而格洛芬德尔却感受到了朋友的不正常。  
“我只能这么做。”近乎是咬牙切齿地，莱戈拉斯从牙缝中挤出这么一句话。  
“还有其他的方法。”格洛芬德尔并不认同自己脱口而出的话语，雨幕般坠落的子弹与毫无平息之意的爆炸都让他忙于应付，连看莱戈拉斯一眼都来不及。  
“并没有。”  
“只是暂时的。”格洛芬德尔说道。  
莱戈拉斯大口喘着气，终于休息够了，往上踩着一块凝结了不知道多久的混泥土，那就像暴露在空气中的花岗岩，边缘凌厉而又不规则，棱角分明地让人印象深刻难以忘记。他说了的话格洛芬德尔只听到了一小部分，然而他却有了个大概，随后就向莱戈拉斯所去的方向跑去。  
聚集在高架桥上的军队望着这两名不速之客，连思考的时间都没有，就毫不犹豫地开枪了，并且把这两个即将死亡的人类归入到屠杀名单中，想要享受自己丰盛的晚宴。乱成一片的枪声谁也分不清谁，往头上一望，也就只有那么几个人知晓自己正确的时间是多少。  
子弹袭来时格洛芬德尔下意识地就投票了了自己最讨厌的人。他大声呼喊着让莱戈拉斯尽可能地避开。而他并未作出反应，只是向前走去，带着忐忑不安的心以及某种一一本万利的赌博的贪婪。  
莱戈拉斯冲向那一辆不知道是被轰炸而染成黑色还是本来就是黑色的车辆之中，无法再偷懒的守卫边界的士兵们就往前走，对他施以警告，用着巨大的喇叭一遍又一遍地说着重复的话语，文科生都能的笔下来了。  
潮水般冲席而来的士兵们恢复了原始的战斗姿态，或者说一直以来就是如此原始。莱戈拉斯有些怀念使用公共设施和基础设施建设的日子里，不同的人吵得不可开交，而事实上他们也能玩得很好。在乱局中，格洛芬德尔已经听不到莱戈拉斯的声音后了，而也就只是亲亲的叹息，继续般帮助自己的朋友减除负担，  
从断裂处奔向侧脸所在位置并不复杂，对一般人来说也不算是困难。然而那对莱戈拉斯来说却是难以跨越的，没有停歇过的兽人一群一群地用奔袭而来，见着与自己不一样的人类就会由衷地鄙视着。  
莱戈拉斯用飞快的速度喝了抽出短刀，在剩下那几秒种用一个简短的眼神说明了自己的行动，而又不自觉地回想起了自己对短刀的灵活方便的喜欢。格洛芬德尔告诉他让他放心，转而也投入到了消耗战之中。以寡敌众可不是精灵们的强势，他们更多的是喜欢一同作战，那样能让他们最好的做到防御工作，以防有些家户的无辜车辆受到刺激。  
武装直升机填充弹药需要花一点时间，格洛芬德尔看着那一台耀武扬威的武装直升机，转而用耳机对正在运输机内的精灵们下达命令，也就是让他们协助WSC领袖的意识。  
经过改装的后的运输机拥有一定的战斗能力，却因为负载问题而限制了安装武器的要求，就连这一台二十年前的运输机也不例外，上面找不到什么能够安装武器的地方。废了好大一番力气，格洛芬德尔才又决定好下一步的动作。  
还未完全过去的冬天在夜里有着一股阴寒之气，侵袭全身，而此刻他们都没有感受到。这一场没有没闹却又暗示着某些不得了的故事的发生。在这样低迷的气温中，一直忍让躲避的运输机在得到格洛芬德尔的许可口终于露出了大口径的炮口，以牙还牙以眼还眼的举措再度上演，一声巨响扭转了他们所处的艰难斗争中。双方毫不留情的相互轰炸把一个国家的整治心脏变成了炮火连天的战场，奇异的对决仿佛中世纪僵硬的城堡在人流的冲撞下脆弱地化作废墟，然后以其他的面目又一次在他们的眼前出现。  
畏惧会让全副武装的士兵变成手无寸铁的废物，而由此影响的并不是一个人，而是一整支队伍。当莱戈拉斯满身是血地站立在他们面前时，那凌厉的目光扫过他们之中的每一个人，好像是在记忆着他们的面孔，然后思考该用什么样的方法残杀他们。  
莱戈拉斯站着的地方只要稍稍转头就能看到瑟兰迪尔，伤痕累累的他他神情安详地坐在驾驶座上，一只手还仅仅抓着手提箱，而那一身衣服也在燃烧之中变成了焦黑的碎片，露出的肌肤也无一完好。更让人难受的是他维持的姿势是在一种物理压迫之下，看似舒服，实则艰难不已，让他整个人都被困在了狭小的空间之内，呼吸着浓烟，逐渐失去意识。  
死亡千变万化，会以不同的姿态降临在凡人身上，血肉之躯无法抵挡任何来自于火与剑的攻击，会在残酷的车轮下化作肉泥。瑟兰迪尔也逃不过这样的命运终结，他脸上的表情并无期待与绝望，所挂念的好像也只有被他死死抓住不肯放手的手提箱，还有里面蕴藏着的秘密。  
士兵们面面相觑，最后认定人多势众，在他们眼前的人不过是某种同类，他们同样的强大，当时在数量上的绝对优势可以弥补恐惧带来的缺点。高声呼喊中他们瞄准莱戈拉斯，却又在扣下扳机之前被接连而来的炮火击中，没有反应过来到底发生了什么。而天空中停留着的运输机的轮廓还在迷雾中若隐若现，与其他武装直升机不厌其烦地追逐周旋，一点一点地消耗着敌人的耐心。  
莱戈拉斯知晓是他的朋友们的帮助，他默默念了一句感谢，在这样的掩护下打开那上锁的车门。由于连番的冲击爆炸，车门的防弹玻璃被某一频率的共振震碎，还能够看到后车窗上的穿甲弹痕迹，他只是轻轻一用力就破开了不堪一击的车门。瑟兰迪尔整个人失去依靠就倒在了莱戈拉斯的怀中，冰冷的躯体唯一的温度就是还未冷却的血液，比空气稍稍温热那么一些，扑面而来的血腥气味就像切开洋葱时没有做好防护一般令他鼻子一酸，连视线也模糊了。他扶住瑟兰迪尔的身体，一点一点地挪动着，生怕在这多处骨折的身体上还留下什么难以治愈的伤痛。这个过程他竭尽所能地做到轻柔，也不顾那些冒着火舌接近的士兵们，眼中只有瑟兰迪尔。  
越烧越旺的火焰并不能很好地给他提供温暖，却又形成了一个防护圈。冒着烈火冲进来是很不明智的决定，纵然指挥官下令让士兵们不惜一切代价也要抓到瑟兰迪尔，而此情此景之下却只剩下了犹豫。这是每个人都是料不及的，半路杀出的神秘人打乱了全盘计划，而他现在正要带走瑟兰迪尔。  
士兵们用扩音器大声警告着莱戈拉斯不得继续做出什么让它们感受到危险的动作，同时那些围成一圈的枪支的准星都正对着莱戈拉斯的脑袋，而他视若无睹地继续着自己的行为，小心翼翼地把被压着的脚部扯出来。他曾接受过交通事故急救这一方面的训练，说真的，实践上并无多大用处，也许他从来就没有想过会有派上用场的一天，更加没有想过被施救者就是瑟兰迪尔。每一个错误的动作都可能导致瑟兰迪尔的死亡，而他还在假定瑟兰迪尔依旧活着，或是还有生还的机会。  
隔着暗红的火舌他看不清楚每一个士兵的面孔，但莱戈拉斯直到他们的心智已经在某种高压训练下成为了麻木的机器，又被激动人心的狂热演讲所山东，彻底失去了本该拥有的判断力。  
终于把瑟兰迪尔都抱出来时莱戈拉斯整个人都暴露在了士兵们的视线之下，而匆忙赶到的格洛芬德尔穿过熊熊燃起的大火时看起来有些狼狈，他略带调侃地扫视了这些自以为对他们进行了包围的士兵，问莱戈拉斯如何是好，而莱戈拉斯把那一只瑟兰迪尔自始至终都没有忘记的手提箱放车子的轮胎旁，一个眼神就表达了自己的想法。  
精灵们很少会愤怒，过多的经历让他们高瞻远瞩而又淡泊无愁，不会像人类一般被许多的利益与情感所牵制，那让他们看起来天真而又睿智。莱戈拉斯不记得自己多久没有发怒了，或者说他在良好的教导下就不会无端发怒，而那种真正的愤怒自内心晚上窜时，他所想要做的不是大声哭喊或是发泄愤怒，而仅仅是憎恨自己的软弱无能。  
运输机最终还是没有抛下这两位金发精灵与那位垂死的人类，从空中抛下来的担架能够勉强让瑟兰迪尔躺上去，却又很容易被攻击。莱戈拉斯精神最紧张的莫过于那短短十几秒，草木皆兵的他近乎精神衰弱地望着那最终平稳地被抬进了飞机中担架与那一头光泽黯淡的金发，终于松了一口气。  
“把这个箱子拿走吧。”  
格洛芬德尔把最后一名士兵击昏后如是说道，随后他活动活动脖子，语气轻松，脸上的表情却是疲惫不堪。他也并未料到如今的变局，瑟兰迪尔的突然出现也叫人怀疑，但答案却又难以寻觅。莱戈拉斯不关心这些，他只是想让瑟兰迪尔继续活下来，留在自己的身边，这种想法过于自私，他没有告诉格洛芬德尔听，而格洛芬德尔也心知肚明，他自己又何尝不是呢？  
那个箱子上沾染了瑟兰迪尔的血液，还留着穿甲弹的单孔，部分凹陷了进去，原本平整光滑的表面也不再光洁。莱戈拉斯提起那个手提箱，意外的轻，他皱了皱眉：“很轻，好像没什么东西在里面。”  
“回去我解开看看吧……走吧。”格洛芬德尔一手抓着梯子，示意莱戈拉斯跟着上来。  
“按照原定计划返回吗？”莱戈拉斯看着那些在氤氲雾气中的武装直升机，全都被打得措手不及，绕着高架桥上空飞着，却没有没有炮弹能够继续攻击，慑于这未知的敌人而不敢向前，等待着支援的部队，现在却在苦苦牵制着他们。而轰鸣声还在继续，战斗却已告一段落。  
“没错，我们要穿过北极圈。希望还来得及吧。”格洛芬德尔慢慢地往上爬，声音飘散在浓雾之中。  
“……要尽快治疗。”低头看着那还未熄灭的火，莱戈拉斯用很轻的话音说着。  
“你总是放心不下瑟兰迪尔……有时候我总觉得，你们可真像。”格洛芬德尔轻声而笑，摇摇头，“如果他救活了，你打算怎么解释？他又会怎么解释？你想过了吗？”  
他停了停，似乎是因为呼啸在耳边的风让他感到困扰，而莱戈拉斯沉默地听着格洛芬德尔说的话，也不反驳。格洛芬德尔话语里带着些无奈的笑意：“他不再是精灵王了，莱戈拉斯，我和你说过很多次了……无论付出什么样的代价，他都不是瑟兰迪尔了。”

极圈以内的国家终年弥漫着冰雪的气息，他们漫长的冬季才刚刚度过了一半，尚未见到花叶萌发的征兆。相反的是，在病房的窗台前莱戈拉斯摆了几盆还算有生气的花草，伸展着枝叶，依靠室内温暖的空气而勉强存活着。这里很安静，回响着电流“滋滋”流过的声音，还有轻微的呼吸，二者共同艰难地维持着平和的现状。  
与那几盆青黄不接的盆栽一样，躺在病床上被烧得面目全非的瑟兰迪尔也处于某种接近于安然沉睡的状态。莱戈拉斯不愿意承认他父亲的生命变得脆弱如纸，望着洁白床单上已经被烧毁如灰的人，那种不真实的感觉环绕着莱戈拉斯。每一日他都坐在他的床前，握住瑟兰迪尔冰凉的双手，上面残留的烧伤痕迹与他小腿上的伤痕一样，莫名地触痛他的内心。起初那几天，莱戈拉斯陷入了歇斯底里，无论格洛芬德尔如何劝说他，他都不相信瑟兰迪尔失去了生命体征。  
为瑟兰迪尔治疗的医生无奈地叹息说他也许再也不会醒来，睁开眼睛看这个世界。另一方面，精灵的治疗之力，似乎也于事无补。见惯了生离死别的医生试图安慰莱戈拉斯，让他放下，而莱戈拉斯只是回头看了医生一眼，依旧固执地守在瑟兰迪尔的床前，日复一日，消耗着他最不需要的时间。  
扑朔迷离的迷局还在继续，而其中之一的参与者瑟兰迪尔却成为了最先退场的人。  
靠着那台呼吸机，格洛芬德尔知道瑟兰迪尔还能活上很长一段时间，但他会逐渐变老，肌肤不复往日，额角露出岁月的痕迹，那些留在身上的疤痕也没有消去的机会。但这种理由并不能让莱戈拉斯放弃瑟兰迪尔，他还会在那里，静默地注视着瑟兰迪尔。这就像是一个写给小孩子浪漫的童话，只不过公主换成了一位失去了国家的国王，但王子还是王子。  
期间格洛芬德尔把那个箱子里的文件取了出来，终于了然，明白为什么瑟兰迪尔会有如此境遇。文件上白纸黑字地写明了第一实验室对于埃里克·迪布朗的分析，并且做出准确而冷静的推论，认定奥克实验室的药剂会危害现有的一切。只不过这些文件的命运都不太好，格洛芬德尔也没有听说到底有没有公布，他们的国家仍是一片静默，先前如火如荼的示威游行与非暴力不合作运动都悄然平息，被前线传来的捷报覆盖过去，每个人都以为战争很快就会结束，却没有意识到这只是序幕。  
第一实验室的另一位负责人埃尔隆德同样命运多舛，对于昔日的好友，格洛芬德尔同样感到唏嘘。埃尔隆德比瑟兰迪尔的运气稍微好一些，并没有落得昏睡不醒的下场，但他面临着身败名裂的诉讼，即使科学院几位元老为他说情也于事无补。更多的人在指责埃尔隆德在虚构故事，要求他拿出证据，而埃尔隆德所知道的证据早就被销毁了，再也没有人站在他的身边，他们信任的盟友也背叛了他，站在低了敌对方面，以出卖他们获得一步登天的机会。可格洛芬德尔和莱戈拉斯都很清楚，埃尔隆德什么都没有做错，他和瑟兰迪尔一样坚持着自己的原则，又因此把自己带入了万劫不复的深渊。毫无疑问的，瑟兰迪尔的手提箱内文件是唯一能够证明埃尔隆德清白的存在，或许那还可以佐证新式军队终究产生反作用，一句推翻奥克实验室的基底。但同样的，这也很可能会被人们选择性的无视，他们会假装听不见、看不见，然后活在狂喜之中妄想着获取霸权。  
贪婪在人类的心中根深蒂固，善与恶都取决于此。  
处理这些文件WSC内部产生了不同的意见，莱戈拉斯主张公开，格洛芬德尔想要压下来，而第三位首领犹疑未决。因为这一举动将会暴露WSC，他们会彻底地出现在公众的视野之中，身份尴尬，背景神秘，无论如何都无法让人给予信赖。在这个问题上纠缠不休数日之后，他们都做出了退让，决定到时候看情况再选择公布部分。  
一同迁徙过来的精灵们已经各自找好了落脚之处，连格洛芬德尔都租了一个小套间，又过上了每天对着电脑屏幕的日子。偶尔他会过来，给待在医院里的莱戈拉斯带上一杯奶茶或是咖啡，漫不经心地说着一些那个已经离开了的国度的消息。而后他也询问了瑟兰迪尔的状况，不容乐观，却又给人以希望。  
他总会对莱戈拉斯说别担心之类的话语，这对人类很有用，可精灵们更加理智，这意味着他们不会对某一件事情产生过多的乐观情绪，而又从侧面增添了他们的忧愁。  
至今莱戈拉斯都没有放弃使用精灵的治疗之力去唤醒瑟兰迪尔，而他的伤势太重，已不是古老时代的魔法可以逆转的了。呼吸机每一日都在正常运转，也能够在机器的显示屏上看到瑟兰迪尔规则而微弱的心跳，而无休止的沉睡令他如窗户外的氤氲雾气一般带来了层层阴影，缭绕在莱戈拉斯的心头。  
莱戈拉斯很少见到瑟兰迪尔如此放松防备的模样，他的父亲保留着战士的习惯，战争给了他不可磨灭的伤痛，令瑟兰迪尔变得更加强大，也更加无情。近乎多疑的戒备一直存在于瑟兰迪尔的身上，这一后果就是莱戈拉斯能够探知自己的父亲是否真正入眠了。幼年时他仍然与父亲睡在一起，在瑟兰迪尔的怀中他感到安心，不再忧愁可能来临的黑暗。而每当莱戈拉斯睡醒时，瑟兰迪尔已经换上国王应有的威严装束，准备开始新一天的工作。他们会互道早安，并不吝啬自己的祝福之词。可即使如此，莱戈拉斯也没有真正见过精灵王睡着时的样子，他的父亲入眠得永远要比他晚，醒来却又不知何时。  
其他的在莱戈拉斯记忆中瑟兰迪尔近似于此的画面，都蒙上了悲怆的色彩，那是他在每一次轮回中目睹的瑟兰迪尔的死亡他无力挽回的终结。那些梦境的尽头是永无休止的海浪声，白色的浪花与海面构成了所见的景色，而他再也不能回头。  
夜里来查房的护士与莱戈拉斯已经认识，她并没有打探那位病床上的人的故事，只是沉默地进行着检查的工作确认没有大碍后就离开了。但有时她会在推开门前转过身来对莱戈拉斯说：“愿他能早日康复。”这是发自真心的祝愿，莱戈拉斯也是笑着接受了。  
今夜也是一个平常的夜晚，窗外的树木还没有生出新叶，只有光秃秃的枝桠。天空中洒下的星光透过玻璃上的白气落在瑟兰迪尔的面上，平添了几分难得的柔和，仿佛他下一秒会露出一个长荡的笑容。  
不死心的莱戈拉斯还在试着将精灵的生命力输送给瑟兰迪尔，他紧握住瑟兰迪尔的手，想要让他别担心。精灵们的永生是世人艳羡的，从古至今大家都渴望着能够拥有这样的幸运，但当他们真正获得了这样的赦免，却又惶恐地发现，能够陪伴自己的人实在是太少了，而他们无法从这个怪圈里挣脱出来。支撑着瑟兰迪尔活下去的不仅仅只有那一台造价高昂的呼吸机，还有莱戈拉斯源源不断输送给瑟兰迪尔的生命力，他的力量帮助他苟延残喘，却还未能唤醒他。连莱戈拉斯也不知道，什么时候瑟兰迪尔才会醒来。  
从前他听说过这样无望的故事，帝国大学内总是流传着这样的传说，许多学生都在思考是让他们痛苦地继续活着，还是在等待中绝望，又或者期待着不可能降临的希望。对于这个问题，莱戈拉斯并未加以深思，他总是认为，精灵们能够改变这样的困局。但当他真正被困扰时，却又难以直面血淋淋的现实。  
没关系，他可以等。这几个月来他总是这么安慰自己。  
可他看着瑟兰迪尔安然合上的双眼时，却有怀疑这句话的正确性了。  
烧伤的斑纹遍布瑟兰迪尔全身，蔓延至胸膛处，而其他的部位也没有幸免。莱戈拉斯总能看到瑟兰迪尔的双手上的焦黄的疤，还很柔软，每当他覆上那双手时，唯一害怕的就是让瑟兰迪尔感到疼痛。而他直视那副在他们渴望中缭绕不散的面容时，狰狞可怖黄色和与白色交错在一起，视觉冲击之下只有流泪的冲动。他会抚摸那些疤痕，比抚摸自己脚上的伤疤要温柔上许多倍，带来的触感坚硬而又毫无弹性，与他过去所有的感觉截然不同。但这并不影响他对瑟兰迪尔的爱，他仍然留在他的身边，与他一同度过每一个无人的夜。  
为瑟兰迪尔盖好被子后莱戈拉斯伸了个懒腰，看了看墙上的钟表。  
走廊外不间断地有经过的护士的脚步声，但并不频繁。外面的灯散发着不算刺眼的光亮，让病房内处于黑暗包裹之中的物件都拥有了一个浅色的轮廓。这个夜晚与过去所有的夜晚都是相似的，没有什么特别之处。莱戈拉斯确认瑟兰迪尔会度过今夜，拥有一个美好的梦之后在他的额上留下轻轻地一吻，拉上了旁边窗户的窗帘，又轻手轻脚地搬动窗台上的盆栽。  
几个月来他多数都是睡在病房内的另一张病床上，或是椅子上彻夜不眠，回想着脑海里飞过的每一个画面。输送了力量之后他的疲惫加重，愈发令他难以集中注意力。  
全然被阴影覆去的面容在他的眼前被放大，莱戈拉斯费力地揉揉眼睛，保留着和人类一起时养成的习惯，闭上眼睛睡着了。而同时，他并没有回到另一张病床上去，只是坐在那张还算得上是舒适的椅子上，右手牵着瑟兰迪尔的左手，给他提供一丝微不足道的暖意。  
他用精灵语说了一句晚安，像过去每一次被瑟兰迪尔拥入怀中一般，唇角还带着笑意。  
第二天他醒来时瑟兰迪尔当然没有如他所期待那般睁开双目，莱戈拉斯拉开窗帘，想让瑟兰迪尔多晒晒太阳，又走到盥洗室洗漱去了。这样的日子很枯燥，连能够和他交流的人都没有，医院中的人们，大部分都和他同病相怜，却又不屑于倾诉这一途径。他们总是习惯把感情隐藏在心底，直到后悔莫及那一日的到来，才恍然大悟，痛恨自己的优柔寡断与高傲。  
医院的餐厅内提供不同风味的面包，有着叫人垂涎三尺的诸多美食，还有一些是特别针对低血糖的人的，刻意添加了许多糖分。与莱戈拉斯熟识了的工作人员时不时会与他攀谈起来，话题多是离不开今天的天气，或是那一场还未终结的战争，他们都表示担心，又对那一支神秘的军队感到好奇。莱戈拉斯一言不发地听着这些异国他乡的人发表者自己的看法，他们同样痛恨战争，知晓欲望带来的后果不堪设想。有时莱戈拉斯也会说上那么几句，并不多，却又不说自己在那个国家的首都的经历。  
热咖啡倒入纸杯中，又盖上盖子，和善的侍者还送了他一小袋糖果。他们看出了莱戈拉斯眼中无法驱散的阴霾，却又想让他稍稍释怀、遗忘灾难带来的苦痛。  
医院外围种了许多耐寒的树木，长得很是高大，可以想象出夏半年来临时的郁郁葱葱是如何让人欣喜欲狂的。在餐厅随意找一个座位，他都能通过落地窗看见外面的积雪，冷风刮过，而人们都习以为常，对呼啸的风声并没有过多的反应。  
电视屏幕上放着一部很久之前拍摄的爱情片，还是黑白的，放至今日已经没有什么人喜欢看了。可莱戈拉斯却慢吞吞地吃着面包，等那杯滚烫的咖啡冷下来，故意消磨着这样的时光。这部电影他并非没有看过，情节也是熟悉，出众的记忆力让他还记得男女主角的名字以及他们的台词。他坐在椅子上定定地看完了后半部分，也终于喝完了纸杯里略带苦涩的咖啡。起身时他听见片尾曲，熟悉的旋律再度传入他的耳中，他也忍不住轻轻地哼唱出来。  
从餐厅回到二楼病房时他遇到不少人，有的是预备出院的痊愈者，也有的是匆匆忙忙的护士，他们都向莱戈拉斯打招呼，而他也礼貌地点头问好。  
每一日都如此平常，日光之下无新事。  
打开病房房门后莱戈拉斯去拿放在柜子上的喷壶准备去浇花。本来他想养在病房内的是瑟兰迪尔喜欢的兰花，但极圈内气候并不适合，兰花过不了几天就会因为严寒而凋零，与是莱戈拉斯只好退而求其次地去了镇上的市场里寻找能够养活的植物。卖给他这几盆盆栽的是一位年过八十的老人，还很精神，一直拉着莱戈拉斯向他介绍这些植物开花后的模样，而莱戈拉斯也耐心地倾听着她的话语，不置可否。耐不住老人家的软磨硬泡，他还是买了三盆回来，决定好好养活它们。  
给喷壶灌上水后他走到窗台前，注意到雪停了，清晰度稍稍高了一些。  
打理花朵难不倒莱戈拉斯，他本来就是亲近花木的精灵，加上以往的种种经历，他可以说是一位优秀的园丁。在这儿他要做的其实并不多，许多都能有护士代劳，而莱戈拉斯则执意由自己来，这让医生们束手无策，看在他照顾人和经过专业训练的护士一样熟练，也就不再说什么了，由此默许了他对瑟兰迪尔的体贴照顾。  
莱戈拉斯无所事事的闲暇时间并不多，他会选择去医院里小小的图书馆借一本书出来看，或是为瑟兰迪尔低声朗读，就像以前瑟兰迪尔为他所作的一样。而今日他想起来自己把书还了回去，于是又走出去，想到三楼找一本诗集。  
三楼阅览室里来借书的人无非也是那么几个，大家也都认识了，挑选书本时也会说上那么几句话，大多都是对于那些书籍的评价，也算得上是中肯。等莱戈拉斯终于选好了一本书去登记时，工作人员却抱歉地说今天的电脑坏了，无法记录，让大家在一张纸上写下书名与日期，最后签个名就可以了。这比电脑记录要慢一些，但也慢不了多少。莱戈拉斯在队伍里耐心地等待着，仔细地把那一长串书名抄了上去。  
一来一回花费了他十几分钟，比预想中要长一些，中午也快要来临了。  
他把书本轻轻放在床头柜上，又为瑟兰迪尔捻好被角，把不知为何会露在被子外面的手放回到温暖的被窝里。瑟兰迪尔的手很冰，几近于尸体，触碰到手背时，他轻轻地颤抖了一下，又下意识地去握住。脆弱总是在这样的时刻不自觉地流露出来，让他想要确认瑟兰迪尔的安好。  
本来应该毫无反应的人缓慢地睁开了眼睛，也许是由于莱戈拉斯的这个动作惊醒了他。  
瑟兰迪尔在一片模糊中只见到了一个影子，他眨眨眼睛，却还是看不清，试图说出清晰的话语，却只听见嘶哑的、断断续续的字句，无法连成逻辑通顺的一句话。而目前他所能准确地作出的，仅仅是反握住莱戈拉斯正要抽走的手，用几乎丧失了的力气，把他留在身边。  
一时间莱戈拉斯不知所措，他看着瑟兰迪尔半睁开的眼睛，激动地说不出话来，也加重了握住瑟兰迪尔力气。  
“你……是谁？”  
瑟兰迪尔微微眯起眼睛，还是无法聚焦，感觉全身无力。由于带着辅助呼吸的仪器，他费尽力气说出来的话还是很含糊，停顿了很久，细微得快要变成一串呢喃。  
莱戈拉斯立刻凑上前去，将耳朵靠近，不放过瑟兰迪尔说出的任何一个颤音。但他不知道该如何回答瑟兰迪尔的问题，因为瑟兰迪尔仍然没有将他的脸分辨出来。  
“为什……么……不说话……”瑟兰迪尔想要摘下插入鼻孔的呼吸仪器，莱戈拉斯即使制止了他。但他下一秒整个人就僵住了——瑟兰迪尔准确无误地喊出了他的名字，连贯的、没有停顿的，像每一次自然而然的发音，带着多年之前就形成的亲密。  
“我……我……”莱戈拉斯望着瑟兰迪尔尚处于混沌中的眼睛，竭力控制住自己声音中的颤抖，压下了那轻微的哽咽，握着瑟兰迪尔手抚上自己的脸，想让对方感受到自己的体温。他深吸一口气，说：“我只是想……保护你，Ada，但……对不起……对不起……我没有做到……”随后他一顿，想到瑟兰迪尔这一世从未听过自己喊他“Ada”，也不了解其中的意义。  
明亮的阳光照在瑟兰迪尔的脸上，让他的脸更显苍白。  
虚弱的病人在病床上躺着，盯着这位语无伦次的年轻人，从他的眼中依稀看到了自己，某个不真实的幻影，又或者是他曾经的模样。  
半响，他才有力气说出下一句话：“你做得足够的好了，我为你感到骄傲。”

有许多不确定的因素在莱戈拉斯的心中出现，他凝视着眼前再度因为虚弱而入眠的瑟兰迪尔，在交错的疤痕与相同的面容中想分辨出什么从不存在的情愫。醒来后的瑟兰迪尔并未多言，似乎记忆还停留在某个遥远的年代，混乱而又迷茫。连带着莱戈拉斯，都不清楚面前的人，到底是那位不再归来的精灵王，还是瑟兰迪尔教授了。但他们本来就是一体的，并不需要作出过于严苛的分别。  
看着他再度睡下，莱戈拉斯却无法平息自己内心的波澜。他想起了许多相似的状况，并希望能有任何人解答他的疑惑。于是悄悄地走到病房外，又联系了格洛芬德尔，想要询问有关记忆的问题。  
而格洛芬德尔只是笑了笑，有些怀念那段浑浑噩噩的日子，说：“记忆的归位是循序渐进的，就像学习，速度取决于个人。但有时候，我倒是宁愿我不记得那些事情……那会让我好过很多。”他说着，莫名地带上了一丝苦涩。  
“有些地方我不能确定，但我觉得……瑟兰迪尔他……想起来了。”莱戈拉斯站在病房外，走廊上偶尔会有人经过，他们向他打招呼，而他也轻轻点头致意。透过玻璃后的百叶窗他还能望见瑟兰迪尔安宁的睡颜，变得模糊不清，却又令人心安。  
“为什么这么想，莱戈拉斯？”听到这句话后，格洛芬德尔正经起来了。  
“只是……直觉。”他自己也说不清楚为什么会这么认为，瑟兰迪尔醒来后与他的对话并不多，只有那么简短的几句，随后就因为瑟兰迪尔某个蹩脚的借口而停止了。  
“没有毫无理由的直觉。”  
“我……我不小心喊了他‘Ada’，他很自然地就应了我。就像以前一样。”莱戈拉斯吞了口唾沫，眼神并未从从瑟兰迪尔身上移开。  
他的脸因为大火而烧毁大半，所幸在车辆附近爆炸的炮弹并未造成永久性的伤害，只要继续治疗，还是有希望痊愈的；但全身的烧伤则要耗费更多的时间了，为瑟兰迪尔查实身躯时那些触目惊心的伤痕比以往莱戈拉斯所见的都要恐怖，甚至比他小腿上的都要夸张。可那双眼睛依旧澄澈明亮，正如宝石的光辉不会因为碎裂而消散。  
“很自然的？”格洛芬德尔有些怀疑。  
“对。他还说，他为我感到骄傲。”  
“完全就是父亲对孩子的语气啊。”  
莱戈拉斯垂头丧气地坐在椅子上，背靠冰冷的椅背，格洛芬德尔的话语的确让他一下子回到了现实。瑟兰迪尔如果想起来了，他们就应该明白他对她的感情，但瑟兰迪尔一如既往的不着痕迹地逃避了开来，像一个父亲容忍孩子犯下的无关紧要的错误，有足够的耐心去等待他醒悟。但那不是莱戈拉斯想要的态度，他希望瑟兰迪尔能够坦诚地面对他，像他还没有想起来过完的轮回之中的相遇，既不避讳也不掩饰。  
“我没有挑明。可我总觉得，他什么都知道。”  
“莱戈拉斯，你在我心中是一个优秀的精灵——除了涉及到瑟兰迪尔的任何事情。”格洛芬德尔说，“也许你可以考虑走进去，好好和他谈一谈，说一说你的故事。假设他什么都没有想起来的话，我相信你还是有机会的。毕竟，我们在和平年代，还有许多时间。”  
“我能怎么样开口？”他呐呐地开口，感觉有些艰难。  
“鼓足勇气，认真点，看着他的眼睛。”格洛芬德尔必定是翻了个白眼，语气里有些善意的不耐烦。  
“我害怕他就是因为想起来了，才不愿意提起。他连之前的事情都没有说起，手提箱、文件、被追杀这些都不说……瑟兰迪尔还在对我隐瞒。”莱戈拉斯叹了口气，对此无可奈何。  
“也许，他在等你坦白。”格洛芬德尔的推断让莱戈拉斯一时间有些迷惘，他的确思考过这种可能，但不久又被排除在外。  
“但我能说些什么？”  
他转过头，望着几秒钟前翻了个身的瑟兰迪尔，脸上的伤疤正在发痒，叫他忍不住去抓了抓，却又意识到不能这么做。病房内没有能够让他看清楚自己的脸的光滑物体，连杯子都是陶瓷的，而窗户被打开，玻璃上的薄霜只留下一层白色，并不能作为镜子使用。瑟兰迪尔用指尖轻轻地触碰着那些凹凸不平的疤痕，脸上的表情既不是悲伤，也不是难过，而是和站在病房外偷偷看着他的莱戈拉斯一样的迷惑不解。他大约估计到了有多少地方是烧伤的了，一半以上的皮肤都在烈火中毁于一旦，除非是手术，否则不可能复原，但那对瑟兰迪尔来说并不是很重要，他更关心其他的事情。  
看着瑟兰迪尔轻微却又因为病痛而略显迟钝的动作，莱戈拉斯有些想进去告诉他不要担心，他的身体并无大碍。但对与瑟兰迪尔的醒来，本身就是一个难以解释的超越常人理解范围内的奇迹了。正如神灵的恩赐。  
“你什么都可以说，莱戈拉斯。很多很多东西你都应该告诉他，我想……你们应该坦诚一些。”格洛芬德尔在这段对话中有些分神，好像还在忙于和其他人交谈，而背景的吵闹也说明他并不是在那个小阁楼里。或许是在咖啡馆。  
“你那好吵。格洛芬德尔，现在你在哪？”莱戈拉斯故意转移话题。  
“音乐厅售票处，我在排队……人真多。”格洛芬德尔感叹一句，望着前面的人，忽然又问：“既然瑟兰迪尔醒了，那手提箱里的文件要怎么处置？”  
“他什么都没说。”莱戈拉斯的声音闷闷的。  
“那里局势不太稳定，战争也说不清楚。一方人数优势，一方武器优势，我也猜不到胜利的一方是谁……”说起这件事情，格洛芬德尔皱起眉头，又说：“埃尔隆德要判刑了，很不乐观，不是死刑就是终身监禁。没有人相信他口中所说的那份证据。”  
“但我们手上有证据。”  
“没错，瑟兰迪尔的手上有证据，而且这份文件还没有被公布。”  
莱戈拉斯坐在椅子上沉默了片刻，回想起瑟兰迪尔奄奄一息时还不死心地抓着手提箱的模样，心中涌起一阵酸涩。  
“我们应该公布的。”  
电话那端的金发精灵倒是笑了，在队伍里向前走了几步，扫过未来几日的演出安排，分心说道：“你说的没错，我们应该公布，但你没有考虑过结果是什么。这会让WSC陷入危险，你应该很清楚才对的，莱戈拉斯。”  
“我清楚我所做的每一件事。”莱戈拉斯一字一句说得清晰分明，没有含糊的地方，不自觉地加大了几分握着手机的力度。  
“试想一下，莱戈拉斯……他们为了让人们接触到真相而不惜付出生命，然而没有人知道他们的损失，也没有人愿意指导他们所面临的困难，反而一味地苛责与谩骂。这就是埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔的现状。或许这样的情况会持续很久，可能是十年、二十年，也许是永远。我明白你的想法……但你觉得，这些文件真的能扭转局势吗？那未太天真了。人们是盲目的，当他们置身于人群之中，就失去了判断力。”  
说着这些话的时候，队伍终于轮到了格洛芬德尔。见他在打电话，售票员也不多说话，只是问他要哪一场。格洛芬德尔报出了自己想要观看的场次，确认了一遍，没有错误，才点头。售票员把票递给他，并预祝他在今晚能够享受这个古典乐团的演出，格洛芬德尔对于她的祝福回以微微一笑，转身离去时又不住地把视线投向音乐厅正中央的巨幅广告上的人像。他仔细地把票叠好放进口袋了，走到音乐厅门口四处张望，拦下出租车改到去了另一个地址。  
莱戈拉斯耐心地听完格洛芬德尔的话，也承认他说的不错，却又不死心地说道：“至少公布了之后，埃尔隆德他们又一线转机。”  
“仅仅是一线而已。”格洛芬德尔关上车门，一言一语说得漫不经心，伴着一声轻笑，他说：“我现在回去，把文件扫描到电脑上，选择部分公开。这有些麻烦，很容易被查到……我们并不需要负这样的责任。”  
在医院里的莱戈拉斯终于没有再听见吵闹的交谈声了，而是听到格洛芬德尔重复了一遍：“我们对所有人，都没有必须责任。”他想，格洛芬德尔可能想说的是“人类”这个词语，二者之间还是存在差别的。  
“好……”  
“但你要怎么和瑟兰迪尔说？按照你的说法，他才刚刚醒来，什么都没有弄清楚。昏迷了这么久，国内的变化天翻地覆，真的还有机会么？”  
其实和瑟兰迪尔说起这些事情，莱戈拉斯在心中已经预先排演过很多遍了，他推敲没一个词语的准确性，又想要按为瑟兰迪尔，让他觉得自己的努力没有白费。可这些想法面对有血有肉的瑟兰迪尔时，是全然无效的。当瑟兰迪尔那双蓝眼睛定着莱戈拉斯，他便要举手投降了。  
“等他康复吧……至少过几天。”莱戈拉斯又与路过的一位护士打招呼，她正要进去为瑟兰迪尔更换纱布，莱戈拉斯想了想，还是没有进去，而是站起来走到墙边。那是瑟兰迪尔看不到的角落。  
“时间不等人，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔温和地作出提醒，“你也许还有很多日子去考虑，但瑟兰迪尔的身体状态……他是人类，要记住了。”  
最后一句话格洛芬德尔明显压低了声音，有着感同身受的成分又有着某种晦暗不明的悔意。  
恍惚须臾，莱戈拉斯露出一抹笑，那并没有人看到。他换了一只手拿手机，好像这个姿势会让他感觉舒服一些。  
“我一直记得。”他说。  
“是吗？”格洛芬德尔的语气有些自嘲，后半句接近于喃喃自语：“不过……凡人皆有一死。”  
那是他和莱戈拉斯同样的遗憾，前者是过于漫长的时光中的错过与重逢，后者是相识之后的顾虑与隔阂，同样温柔而又致命。  
像是被格洛芬德尔这句话触动了，莱戈拉斯摇摇头，让自己保持清醒。  
“你的说的对，格洛芬德尔，我不应该让瑟兰迪尔逃避的。正是因为我的软弱，才会有今日。”  
“我什么都没有说……如果你觉得那是对的，就去吧。留给你后悔的机会不多。”格洛芬德尔好心情地摸摸口袋，开始想象今晚在装潢华美庄严的大厅内欣赏古典乐的场景，他对音乐并无过人的的领悟，所学的大多也来自于某位消逝的友人。但在今夜，则是他们的久别重逢。  
“你和以前不一样，格洛芬德尔。”莱戈拉斯敏锐地察觉到了什么。  
“嗯？”格洛芬德尔话音微微向上扬，“随你怎么说吧。”  
“那我挂电话了。”  
“再会，莱戈拉斯。”  
两位金发的精灵同时笑了，又在心里默默祝福对方。

莱戈拉斯推门进去时，护士已经完成了为瑟兰迪尔更换纱布的工作了，洁白的纱布上再也看不到浅淡的粉红色，这也预示着瑟兰迪尔即将康复。  
那时瑟兰迪尔还在出神地望着外面的一尘不染的天空，又像是曾经在某些过去的思绪中，连莱戈拉斯进来了也无过多的反应，只是继续靠在为他立起来的柔软的枕头上。  
而在他转过头来后，他们大约对视了几秒钟，莱戈拉斯也说不清是多久，心底却又产生了某种回到过去的错觉，如同场景置换，从一片空白的冰天雪地到郁郁葱葱的繁茂森林，从数千年后倒流至数千年前，他们再度见到了对方，跨越了数不清的死亡与新生。  
静默的气氛就这样持续着。  
莱戈拉斯坐在瑟兰迪尔床前那张塑料椅子上，说话也不是，不说话也不是，又想嘱咐瑟兰迪尔好好休息却又想到他才刚刚睡醒，精神也还不错，这么说难免遭人白眼。于是他只好坐立不安地看着瑟兰迪尔，期待着他恢复记忆后的第一句话。  
但安坐在病床上面的人在察觉了莱格拉斯的心思后，反而不紧不慢地看着那几盆莱戈拉斯带回来的盆栽，看得出来被照顾得很好，可没有什么开花的可能了。它们错过了最佳的发芽时机，而不时降临的冷风又成了一个新的威胁，阻拦着这些花草的茁壮成长，就只剩下一副丧失了活力的模样。  
“莱戈拉斯，你对它们很用心。”半响，瑟兰迪尔终于开口，他的目光从盆栽上移开，语意意味深长，“过不久就会好转了……到了夏天，应该就会开花了。”  
“卖给我这些盆栽的老太太说，是宝蓝色的花。真少见。”莱戈拉斯笑笑，还在迟疑着该如何称呼瑟兰迪尔。  
“你可以考虑一下……把它们画进画里。”瑟兰迪尔想了想，说得语焉不详，“说实话，我从没有想过你会在绘画方面有所成就，但我在美术馆里看到过你的作品——很久以前的了，真没想到居然还留了下来。画的还不错……可惜的是你给我画的那些都不见了。”说到最后，瑟兰迪尔还叹了口气。  
“没关系的，Ada，”他为瑟兰迪尔把枕头垫的舒服一些，又把皱起来的被子铺得平整一些，话音里有浓得化不开的笑意，“我还能为你画很多幅。只要你愿意。”


	35. 番外：Here With You（上）

错失了这个月最后一班船后，莱戈拉斯和格洛芬德尔又要在这个鬼地方待上三个月了。他们才刚刚来到这个地方两年，还没有完全适应，又想着去临近的地方看看，于是约定好收拾行李，一起出发。其他的精灵们都不太同意这个没头没脑的计划，他们更愿意呆在原地，虽然原地的寒冷也不太舒适。但他们没有赶上这一班船，格洛芬德尔说要留在这个小城镇，等下一次。而莱戈拉斯放弃了这个想法，想要走过沙漠去看看另一边。  
这对普通人来说是不可理喻的，而莱戈拉斯却身体力行地为这一次沙漠之旅做准备。  
他是个讨人喜欢的年轻人，容易被人误以为是外地来的冒险者，这片沙漠闻名已久，自然也有不少人慕名而来，小镇的居民们也都见怪不怪了。他们给了莱戈拉斯很多建议，在他购置物品时，还贴心友好地赠送了许多自己认为有用的东西，结果到了莱戈拉斯准备背起行囊进入沙漠时，却发现沉了很多。  
格洛芬德尔去租了一头骆驼给莱戈拉斯，和他说一个月后要还回来，莱戈拉斯说这没有必要，但格洛芬德尔坚持要莱戈拉斯带上这一头看起来傻傻的骆驼。  
他是夜间启程的，那时刮着风，刀子似的划过他的脸，天空中星河灿烂，指引着方向的星星非常清楚。他提前看过了地图，说是要向南方去，就能够抵达另一个城镇。那里聚集了许多开拓者，年轻而朝气蓬勃，和这座他启程的城镇不同，有着另一番光景。  
和莱戈拉斯一起的还有稀稀落落的冒险者们，他们互相打招呼，方向也是一致的，都背着行囊，不忘带上水壶和烈酒。但在沙漠里饮酒可不是什么好事，说不定没有机会看见明天的太阳。  
骑着骆驼的莱戈拉斯精神十足，稍稍有些兴奋。  
老实说，他并不期待看见什么异国风情的城镇，只是单纯的想去走走、散散心。除了格洛芬德尔以外，其他人都认为这个理由不成立，老觉得莱戈拉斯其实是一位想要证明自己的贵族少爷，也许来自某个遥远的国度，意图展示自己的实力。三四十岁的冒险者们对莱戈拉斯都非常友善，还给他指点一二。而莱戈拉斯只是笑笑，也接受了他们的好意。  
这早就不是他第一次穿越沙漠了，在过去的很多年里，他也曾独自穿过或是炎热或是寒冷的沙漠，他从海边登录，为了某个目标而勇往直前，似乎有无尽的勇气。其中有一次，则是为了追寻一个本不应该存在于世界上的兽人，那可以称之为最后的兽人了，躲藏在沙漠了，变作恐怖传说，吓唬着来来往往的商队。精灵们本来不应该插手此事，骨子里对兽人的仇恨却激发了他们，最后决定把这丑陋的怪物送入地狱。  
那一次和这一次的性质当然不同，莱戈拉斯更像是享受漫长的时光，闲暇而又轻松地进入了荒漠里。  
冒险者们自发地组成了一支队伍，由一位常年穿越沙漠的中年人引导，他自称拉森，是本地人，口音脓肿，向每一位同行者介绍自己。而莱戈拉斯同样也说了自己的名字，和大家的关系还不错。  
晚上出发要比早上节省很多力气，没有烈日炎炎的烘烤，也没有折磨人的狂风。  
走了三个多小时后，天空还是那么的暗沉，拉森说大家休息一下，省点力气。他们弄起了篝火，围在跳动的火光旁，有一搭没一搭地说着话。话题无非是各自的国家、故乡、家庭，那些温馨动人的故事总是让人产生疑问，既然如此，为什么还要长途跋涉来到这里？当然，莱戈拉斯不会说出口，只会跟着感叹几句。  
他想起了很多年前，也许这片沙漠还没有形成的时候，护戒小队穿过草原与雪地，想着目的地进发。他现在没有以前那么紧迫了，可以很轻松，也不用赶时间，能够慢慢来。  
星辰在他的头顶上，他不必再忧愁地望着远方，想着敌人将要来临。他已经没有敌人了，只有几位朋友，一起走过这样的岁月，又各自维持着原来的日子。  
“要是能吃到烤鱼就好了……”拉森看着火光里被烤熟的兔肉，感叹了几句。  
莱戈拉斯并不饿，却也觉得拉森的话有些好笑。他过去都是依靠兰巴斯的，精灵们有更加强大的体魄，很少会感到疲劳，也很少会觉得饥饿，他们是可靠的旅伴与战友，与你一同度过危险。但与人类一起这么久，莱戈拉斯沾染了一些他们的习性，也会想到为自己准备一些好吃的东西。虽然他不喜欢在夜里烤肉。  
“嘿，小少爷，要不要来一点？”坐在他身边的是另一位风尘仆仆的旅行者，他说要在沙漠里找到珍贵的宝藏，带回去给自己心爱的未婚妻。这样的话真假难辨，大家也只是当成无伤大雅的笑话，祝他早日找到那样的财富，迎娶心爱的姑娘。  
莱戈拉斯看着架子上飘散着香味的兔肉，摸了摸肚子，吞吞口水，转出很饿的样子，说：“就吃一点，我不多吃。”  
拉森拍拍莱戈拉斯的肩膀，以为莱戈拉斯的自尊不允许他接受他人的友好馈赠，对他说：“你要多吃点才能平安到达终点，我们请你的！”说罢，拉森以那标志性的笑声大笑起来，惊动了在沙漠里行动的某些动物，莱戈拉斯能听见窸窸窣窣的奔跑声。  
“我们要走上多久？”没头没脑地年轻人们忽然来了一句，他们总是那么关心旅程何时结束，莱戈拉斯却不同，他不着急，也没有事情记者去做，能够慢慢来。  
“十天就可以了！如果天气好，八九天！”拉森很有经验，给出了一个还算好的时间。这对莱戈拉斯来说没什么，他抬头看了看暗沉的夜色，依旧没有变化。  
“等我到了那儿，我要好好喝上一桶酒！满满的一桶！哈哈！”  
“喝什么呢，喝！”其中又有人笑骂脑子里只有酒的家伙，“整个人都泡在了酒桶里怎么办？”  
“唉？不会吧。我听说那里的酒特别好喝，而且沙漠边上就有一间小酒馆，好像还挺不错的。我就打算去试试，还带了钱。”  
“等你走出去都不知道有没有力气叫酒了，你还是别想那么多了。”  
他们你一言我一语地说着，而莱戈拉斯无奈地看着他们，想明明没有喝酒，却是一脸醉态。拉森对此倒是习以为常了，以为莱戈拉斯不太适应，于是低声安慰他：“你别担心啊，我一定能把你们带出去，我都带路十几年了，就没有失败过。你去打听打听，谁没有听过我拉森的名字？”  
莱戈拉斯的脸庞被明亮的火照的轮廓清晰，他眨眨眼，也笑了，“您放心，我很相信您。”  
“那你怎么不吃东西啊？饿着就走不动了。”  
又是这样的问题。莱戈拉斯对于这样的疑惑准备了许多不同的回答，有些是没胃口，有些是已经吃饱了，有些是觉得不好吃，诸如此类，不过是拒绝的一种说法。  
“我……我想睡觉。”  
“那就去睡一会儿，天亮了我叫你们起来。白天走的不多，怕太消耗体力……你带了被子了吗？”拉森又关切地问道，真的把莱戈拉斯当成某一位贵族了。而莱戈拉斯指着格洛芬德尔给自己租来的骆驼，眼睛里带着些无可奈何的笑意。  
“拉森先生，你喜欢喝酒吗？”莱戈拉斯拍拍身上的沙子。  
沙漠的气温比外面要低很多，因此大家都换上了厚厚的衣服，也不太能感受到沙子。而莱戈拉斯却是两件薄薄的单衣，既不能阻挡风沙，也不能提供温暖，这也让拉森有些不放心。虽然事实上莱戈拉斯这对莱戈拉斯没有什么影响。  
“我很喜欢啊，老实说，走出去你看到的第一间酒馆，还真的很不错！”拉森笑着，从自己那一头骆驼背着的包里找出了一件大衣，显然是为自己准备的，和莱戈拉斯的体格有一定的差距，却又坚持要莱戈拉斯拿着。他很喜欢这位讲礼貌的年轻人，虽然有些疏远，却也不能减轻对他的好感。  
“您是要给我吗？不用了，我不冷。我也有衣服。”莱戈拉斯连忙摆摆手，想要拒绝这样的好意。他真的不需要人类的帮助，因为自身足够的强大。  
“你还说不冷，我看你都发抖了！拿着！”拉森硬是把大衣塞到了莱戈拉斯的怀里，哈哈笑道：“喝些酒暖暖身子怎么样？能睡得很好呢。”  
“您真是的，”莱戈拉斯看了拉森那一张有些皱纹的脸，也说不清是什么情绪，“这时候就别喝酒了，应该好好休息。喝酒了我怕你们都起不来。”  
“我看哪，是你起不来吧。”拉森爽朗地笑着，让莱戈拉斯走回了他们扎起的小营地里，继续守夜。

前面两天的行程是愉快的，食物充足，水源充足，偶尔还会唱着歌，说着那些可能不存在的故事。莱戈拉斯只是默默地听着，也不多说，每次轮到他时，他就搪塞过去。以队伍里年纪最大的人自居的拉森总是拿这件事来打趣莱戈拉斯，问：“哎，莱戈拉斯，你是不是离家出走了？我看你好像也不是这里人啊，和家里人吵架了一气之下跑到这里来？”  
面对这样的问题莱戈拉斯总是哭笑不得的，他早就过了因为一次吵架就生气地离开家门的年龄，他是一位足够成熟的精灵，不会因为小事就闹出这么大的动静。要知道他可是密林的王子，稍稍离开一步，他的父亲都会知道。只是由于某种情理之内的纵然，才让他走的这么远。  
“不，拉森，请相信我，我没有和家里人吵架，也不是什么匪夷所思的原因。我只是单纯的想要出来看看。”这样的话总是被人们当成耳边风，毕竟听起来太过任性。  
“你的父亲要知道，肯定会打死你。”牵着骆驼的拉森故作可惜地摇摇头，看了一眼莱戈拉斯，他的金发在清晨的阳光下闪闪发光。  
“那你就错了，我的父亲在我很小的时候……就没有动手打过我了——除了陪我做训练。他很强，我打不过他，他就教我，一招一式地来，直到我学会为止。但我仍然比不过他。他太出色了。”莱戈拉斯提起瑟兰迪尔，总是会絮絮叨叨地说上一大堆，却又在关键的地方停住。  
“那不是挺好的吗？我父亲就不同了，”拉森听到莱戈拉斯的描述，有些羡慕，“他是个酒鬼，就记得喝酒。结果现在我也成了酒鬼……我母亲可气死了，天天追着我打，叫我好好工作别学坏。结果现在我就在这里当带路人了。本来我可以有更好的出路的……如果我不学我老爹的话。”拉森说起这些事情，和莱戈拉斯见过的每一个人一样，都饱含遗憾。  
听到这句话莱戈拉斯倒是笑了，背着光叫人看得不真切。  
“很不巧，我父亲也是个酒鬼。我就没见过他喝水，你相信吗？”他的话语里还因为刚刚的笑带上了一丝颤音。  
“那可要谢天谢地了，你不喝酒吧？”拉森望着他，上下打量一番，认定他是个不喝酒的好青年。  
莱戈拉斯要摇头，“我很少喝酒。只是不讨厌。”  
“那不错啊，省下不少钱。”拉森又说，对莱戈拉斯的好感更上一层，想着自己要是有一个莱戈拉斯这样的孩子该多好啊。  
事实上，金钱在莱戈拉斯眼中并不重要。身为王子的他无须为这些问题烦心，政务方面瑟兰迪尔也很少让他去接管财政的内容，而是亲自处理。他更多时候是去首位密林，解决他们的敌人，这听起来还是个威风凛凛的职务，纵然瑟兰迪尔很少当着面赞赏他。  
精灵们总是在大肆欢宴，觥筹交错之间连王子也被包围了。莱戈拉斯总会把目光投向父亲，寻求他的许可，才接下酒杯，庆祝今日的战绩。瑟兰迪尔在这方面对莱戈拉斯还是颇为宽大的，在王座之上的他难得地披上了一层柔和的色彩，像是清冷的月光落在泉水之上，波澜未动却又能见到风的痕迹。莱戈拉斯至今还记得那样的场景，他的父亲总是一个人坐在那儿，众人拥簇，却又仿佛没有真正地加入到宴会里，只是自顾自地斟酒，不知道在想些什么。也许他只是在发呆。看起来受欢迎得多的王子也是有体贴的一面的，偶尔他会安安分分地呆在父亲的身边，他们很少谈一些公务之外的话题，因此能听到的也只有酒杯轻轻碰撞或是酒水被倒出来的声音罢了。但那很美好。  
那大概，也算是一种陪伴吧。以后回想起过去的一切，莱戈拉斯不确定地想着。  
他当然没有把这些事情告诉拉森，那对他来说天方夜谭差不多，他只说了一些无关紧要的事情，把故事的背景从森林转移到了一个国家，虚构了一些人物，把他的父亲说成某个地位高贵者，喜欢举办宴会，自己却不参与。真是个奇怪的人。  
拉森听到最后还有些同情地说，“幸好你离开得快，你父亲对你的管教太可怕了。难道你们这些贵族都这么对自己的孩子的吗？”说罢他还夸张地做了一个表情，语调抑扬顿挫，让莱戈拉斯不禁捧读大笑。  
过了一会儿喘过气来，莱戈拉斯才说：“你可不能这么说我的父亲，我还是很不错的。”  
“看不出来。”拉森摇摇头，满脸疑惑，“好吧，他让你衣食无忧，这的确很不错。”  
“衣食无忧？的确……我没有为这些问题发愁过。”莱戈拉斯倒是大大方方地承认了，他在这些方面倒是很直率，“我每天都在想的是怎么能够达到老师给我的训练标准，然后让父亲认可我。”  
“就像现在？”拉森问。  
莱戈拉斯楞了一下：“什么？”  
猛烈的阳光落在他们的身上，薄薄的兜帽与披风并不能很好地起到抵御作用，仍旧会让人们感到炎热。而到了晚上，骤然下降的温度又会令他们瑟瑟发抖地蜷缩在一起，不肯挪动脚步向前走。正是因为这个原因让他们的时间被浪费了许多，莱戈拉斯也要装出疲惫的样子，以防让别人察觉自己过于旺盛的精力。换做以前和格洛芬德尔一起徒步穿越沙漠，可以比他们快上一倍，他们休息很少，不断地向前走，负重又少，简直让人大跌眼镜。  
拉森看向莱戈拉斯，只看到了一个影子，他眯起眼睛，说：“你这一次跑出来，也不会是为了证明给你的父亲看你有能力了吧？那你就太天真了。”说着，拉森又摆出一副过来人的样子。  
这种话莱戈拉斯也并非有听过，他自己也在想这个问题。可等他想清楚了的时候，他的父亲也就不见了，随着真正地密林王国消失了。  
“我已经向他证明过了。”  
“是吗？那你还要过沙漠干什么？”  
“只是突然想去看看……”莱戈拉斯的理由很简单，简直难以置信，“见识一下。”  
“你可真是个小少爷。”拉森笑了一下，拉下兜帽防止自己的脸暴露在灼热的阳光下。  
“他们说我像个王子。”莱戈拉斯耸耸肩。这句话说的不假，他本来就是一个王子，只是叫人看不出来而已。  
“你？”拉森狐疑地看着莱戈拉斯，笑着说：“王子可不像你这样任意妄为。”  
“那我就是一个很任意妄为的王子啰。”莱戈拉斯隐藏在兜帽里的脸叫人看不出表情如何，听语气就像是对自己的调侃，热烈而又欢快。事实上，他说出这句话时面无表情，眼底晦暗不明地分不清是自责还是追忆。

脚底的沙子仿佛沸腾，热量源源不断地从脚心爬升到身体内，叫人烦躁，而他们这十天的旅途好像没有尽头，连续几天下来都是无边无际的沙漠，地平线上的红色遥不可及，城镇的影子一点也看不见。行囊越来越轻，这不是个好兆头，意味着要节省食物了，但吃不够，又不能抵御晚上的严寒与第二天的跋涉。应对这些问题的解决方法精灵梦都很简单——少吃。他们有优于常人的体能，两三天不进食也没有所谓。  
但在沙漠中不同，缺少食物能够过去，缺少水不行。  
过去了五天，可按照拉森的说法，他们连一半的路都没有走完。  
水的储备少了三分之二，虽然拉森一再告诫他们要省着点，但最后还是陷入了如此困境。很显然，这都是因为与他们同行的人们没有什么穿越沙漠的经验，过去的经历也不足以告诉他们什么是最重要的，把拉森的话当做可有可无的提示。  
莱戈拉斯应该是他们之中状况最好的了，他知道应该如何应对，但残酷的是，如果要保证自己能够平平安安地走到尽头，就要拒绝对他人伸出援手。这是他所不愿意做的。所幸大家都以为莱戈拉斯和他们一样，消耗的差不多，也不好意思开口。  
晚上沙漠里会下雪，这样匪夷所思的场景莱戈拉斯也见识过。  
有些小动物会在夜间出没，也许是出于天性，出于对精灵们的熟悉感，它们会聚集到莱戈拉斯的身边。夜深时大家都熟睡了，它们就偷偷跑出来，探头探脑地看莱戈拉斯又没有睡着。见他紧闭着眼睛，就钻进他的怀里，或者靠着他的背，给他提供温度。  
精灵拥有敏锐的视觉与触觉，当那些小动物出现在他身旁时，他就知道了。只是不想惊扰它们，也就让它们做出这样的动作了。但到了第二天，他的衣服上总会沾着一些毛。  
这样拥抱的动作莱戈拉斯很少作出来，更多的是幼年时被瑟兰迪尔抱在怀中，每当他作噩梦或是想起自己的母亲，瑟兰迪尔就如此沉默地抱着他的孩子，聆听着他的心跳。那大概是精灵王表达自己感情的方式了，和莱戈拉斯不同，莱戈拉斯更像是西尔凡精灵，对于自己的感情大胆而奔放，紧追不舍，不达目的誓不罢休。  
他开始想念自己父亲的怀抱，想念很多年前的日夜，他们一同度过的时光。  
这总让莱戈拉斯有些安慰，他知道，自己还没有忘记瑟兰迪尔。


	36. 番外：Here With You（中）

第七天食物终于告罄了，虽然拉森首先提出大家把自己剩下来的能够果腹的食物放在一起再公平分配，但于事无补，最后还是陷入了这样的境况。莱戈拉斯交出来的食物是最多的，大家都有些惊讶他的食量之小，却又为此感到庆幸。期间他们幻想有一种轻便又能提供足够能量的食物，让他们的远行能够轻松一些，莱戈拉斯随口说道那其实是有的，但拉森不相信他，其他的旅伴也不相信他，只认为那是他的无稽之谈。但他们不知道莱戈拉斯以往的每一次长途跋涉，都是带上兰巴斯的，精灵们的面包。而在他这一次心血来潮的、想要和人类同行的旅程中，他并没有带上，像一个真正的人类一样也开始为食物发愁了。  
留给他们的饮用水也不多，皮质的水袋已经三三两两地瘪下午了，他们开始渴望见到绿洲，或是沙漠尽头那一间声名远扬的酒馆。  
嘴唇干裂神智恍惚正是他们现在的状态，莱戈拉斯也好不到哪里去，他已经两天没有进食了，喝水也很少，体力大幅度下降，甚至不能应对一场夜间的风暴。而他们还必须继续向前行进，支撑着他们的是各自的渴望，而莱戈拉斯并没有。  
寒冷侵袭着这一路的冒险，拉森为了鼓励同行者，说起了自己曾经的故事，还有虚构的冒险与沙漠王国。听到这些大家也只是笑笑，不置可否，然后沉沉睡去，以美好的梦境来抵抗现实的利刃。莱戈拉斯的怀中依旧有那些为他取暖的小动物，睁大眼睛看着他，发出的声音像某种古老的语言，把他的记忆带回遥远的从前，还有那一片树木参天的森林。

第九夜他辗转反侧，彻夜无眠，不住地想念着过去的一切。那就像睡觉时掺在头发里的沙子，一旦起来就会簌簌地往下掉，但洗不干净，怎么拍打也没有办法恢复到原来的模样，一直硌着，让人耿耿于怀。  
于是他坐起身来，看着东方地平线上的光辉，正一点一点地往上爬升，照耀了他们所处的沙丘。但夜还漫长，如同过去的数千万个昼夜，在寂静中扼住你的咽喉，令你无法呼吸。蹲在他的怀中的小狐动了动，肉肉的爪子放到了莱戈拉斯的肩膀上，疑惑地看着他，似乎感受到了他的情绪。而莱戈拉斯只是安抚似的朝小狐笑了笑，静悄悄地坐了起来。  
熟睡的同伴们并没有察觉他的起身，睡得昏昏沉沉负责守夜的拉森竭力不让自己的眼睛合上，生怕这时出现会对他们这些迷失在沙漠里的旅人造成威胁的动物的出现。莱戈拉斯把小狐轻柔地放在了地上，在它的叫声中小心地走向拉森，说自己代替他吧。  
拉森对莱戈拉斯不太放心，奈何睡意沉重，他的眼皮已经贴在了一起，听到莱戈拉斯的话，也还是同意了，没走两步就倒头睡在了草草铺设的摊子上。  
这时候很冷，呼出的都是白气。  
和森林不同，沙漠的气温变化无常，日夜差距极大，这让他不得不小心防备。身兼教师的瑟兰迪尔曾告诉过莱戈拉斯应该如何在沙漠中生存，他条理清晰地说明遇到什么样的困难应该怎么做。那时莱戈拉斯还是个什么也不懂的小精灵，缠着他的父亲问他为什么知道这么多的东西。而瑟兰迪尔只是笑笑，眼底浮出某些可以称之为哀伤的感情，转瞬即逝。  
充斥在莱戈拉斯的童年中是许许多多的童谣与传说，某些纯属杜撰，是瑟兰迪尔心情愉悦时随口编作的，引人入胜又险象丛生。这些事情本来应该有王室总管加里安来做，但瑟兰迪尔坚持让自己来。无论多么的忙，他还是会准时出现在莱戈拉斯的床头，直至他的孩子睡去，才不作声响地回去办公，解决那些令人头疼的事务。  
瑟兰迪尔与他说过太阳最猛烈的时候，连空气都被扭曲了，那时他能够见到某一种奇景。人类称之为海市蜃楼，那是虚幻的、不存在的。莱戈拉斯向往着这样的描述，抓着父亲不让他走问他，他以前见到过么？  
“当然，我差点就走了进去。”瑟兰迪尔对孩子大大方方地承认了自己当年犯下的错误，又告诫莱戈拉斯，“不要在过于炎热的时候行走，即使是首生儿女，也不一定能够经受得住诱惑。”  
他说得认真严肃，连语调也从轻柔变为了对孩子的训诫，仿佛直到有一天莱戈拉斯会离他远去，去一些他自己也未曾涉足过的地方，而不仅仅是波澜壮阔的海面上。  
呆坐在沙子上是枯燥无味的，守夜也同样的无趣，莱戈拉斯看着那一头骆驼，它正露出非常安宁的表情趴伏在沙面上，连鼻息都听得清楚。  
那头小狐又趁着莱戈拉斯不注意一下子窜进了他的怀里，蹭蹭他的脸，还伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下。精灵们总是这样惹动物喜爱，这几乎没有例外。  
好吧，莱戈拉斯突然作了个转折，他的父亲就是例外之一。  
常年以威严示人的瑟兰迪尔难以亲近，在莱戈拉斯长大后更是如此。不知何时他已经收起了过去对莱戈拉斯的亲切，展露出来的更多的是国王对于王子的要求，施以威压，教导着他如何能够管理密林。  
莱戈拉斯几乎没有见过瑟兰迪尔与什么动物有一切稍稍亲昵的动作，除了那头大角鹿。它作为瑟兰迪尔的坐骑已经有好几千年了，却又由于五军之战而离他而去。瑟兰迪尔对于此甚至没有流露出一丝的悲伤，他重整军队就回到了密林，再也没有提到过那一头大角鹿了。  
刻意的遗忘代表着某种不愿回忆的伤痛，莱戈拉斯深知，正如瑟兰迪尔对自己表达出来的感情的避之不及。恰恰是因为无法承载，才弃置不理，等待有一天的冷却，或是直面。

休息够了又再度启程，拉森以欢快的语调鼓励他们，不断强调最快只要三天就能走出沙漠了。欢欣鼓舞的旅伴们决定加快速度，却又因此犯下了不该犯的错误——日间，哪怕是午后也要向前走。  
莱戈拉斯说那很容易迷失方向，可被无尽的沙海折磨着的人们已经顾不了那么多了。拉森也明白莱戈拉斯说的是对的，但他的理由也让人无法反驳：剩下的水只有一个水壶了，是远远不够十人队伍的，他们把食物压缩到最小，但还是要挨饿。到最后，只能两天吃一次。就在昨天，食物是彻底没了，连莱戈拉斯也变不出什么来。  
万般无奈之下他们日夜兼程，朝着拉森所说的方向走去，心里有些怀疑，但更多的是希冀。  
遇到绿洲只是极少数人的幸运，至少在这一群不行的冒险者身上，绿洲并没有如期出现。口干舌燥折磨着他们，耳畔仿佛出现了水流的声音，但回头望去，只是一片黄沙飞舞的场景，如同他们每一日见到的，没有任何变化也叫人看不出来。类似于这样的旅途叫莱戈拉斯想起了护戒之行，他们不断向前奔跑加快速度，沿途的风景都无心留意，虽然性质有很大的不同，却又相似。  
烈日炎炎的午后连空气都在跳动，变成一团一团的、难以形容的色彩在眼睛里，莱戈拉斯能看得比他们远，却依旧看不到终点，城镇远在天边。他不敢把这件事情告诉自己的同伴，水的濒临枯竭已经很让人绝望了，而莱戈拉斯陈述的事实无异于雪上加霜。队伍里正常的就只剩下那几头骆驼，他们早就习惯了沙漠的变化无常，摇着头，驼铃发出的响声如同渺远的歌声安抚着疲惫的迷路者。  
最后一壶水别在了拉森的腰带上，大家渴了就问来要一点，视若珍宝地一滴都不敢浪费。莱戈拉斯也觉得难受，却很少会提出要求。

第十日的午后他们的眼前出现了绿洲，一条闪着光的清澈河流浮凸在沙漠之上，叮咚的水声清晰可辨，喜悦充斥在他们的内心。拉森却和莱戈拉斯一起警告着同伴们不要循着那个方向走去，光影间的河流不过是人们的想象和沙漠里的海市蜃楼。那让很多无望的旅人见到了希望，最后又亲自摧毁那好不容易建立起来的希望，毫不留情又毫无恶意。  
不是第一次穿越沙漠的莱戈拉斯当然知道这对他们这一群山穷水尽的冒险者来说多么可怕，他牢记着瑟兰迪尔很久以前对他的告诫，要远离这样的美景，越远越好。  
但有两个人不顾一切地丢下了行囊向着河流发源的地方跑去了，因为远远望去还有一片朦胧若现的森林，这是他们的说法，莱戈拉斯笑着摇头说这不可能。顶着灿烂的阳光，他们的队友越来越远，无论怎么大声呼喊都听不见了，满心只有那一片不存在的森林与河水。  
其他精疲力竭的同伴都接近了半晕厥的状态了，唯有多次经历过险境的拉森和精力相对较好的莱戈拉斯还能知道发生了什么。拉森请求莱戈拉斯把那两位神智不清的朋友带回来，无异于送莱戈拉斯去世，可这是唯一的办法了。假若莱戈拉斯是个人类，他一定会果断拒绝，选择保存体力，但身为精灵他有一种责任感还有骄傲，最终莱戈拉斯还是答应了。拉森把水壶里一小半的水倒入了莱戈拉斯的水壶中，说在原地等他们。他会在骆驼的他们身上挂上白布，方便辨认。  
难免的，这听起来有些悲壮。莱戈拉斯喝了一口水，稍稍缓解了自身的不适，就紧随其后地跑了出去。  
除了风声，莱戈拉斯什么都听不见，他竭力想要在一定范围内搜寻到两名离队者的脚本声与欢呼声，但遮天蔽日的狂风让他引以为豪的听觉失灵了。被包裹在喧闹的寂静中，莱戈拉斯只能依据自己的判断，向森林出发。他并不想走太远，因为他也害怕自己也会迷路。  
他以前也在森林里迷路过，密林的版图远比他想象的要大，而那时顽皮的小王子一心只有书本里的冒险者，想要在自己的神秘国度变成英雄。于是带上一天的食物莱戈拉斯就悄悄出门了，以为自己瞒过了宫殿里的所有人，包括他整日埋头于公务的、非常忙碌的父亲。坦白来说，这也算是一次离家出走。  
小精灵莱戈拉斯在森林里待了三天，许许多多羽毛色彩斑斓的鸟儿为他停驻，歌唱着自己喜欢的曲调，讨他的欢心，闻风而来的动物们都聚集在莱戈拉斯的身边，就像在沙漠里那般，甚至比那还要夸张。这一段时光持续的不久，第三天的夜里，莱戈拉斯饿了两天，他寻找着一些能有填报肚子的东西，像野菜之类的，也有点思念宫殿里为他精心准备的菜肴了。可他说服自己能够支撑下去。  
夜间森林里的微风要比沙漠温柔得多，那就像是轻柔地抚摸，带来整整凉意。莱戈拉斯那时蹲在河边，看到河水里的自己满脸都是泥巴，莫名地生出一股委屈之意。他等了三天，Ada却还没有发现自己不再宫殿里的事实，而他的朋友们也没有出来找他，任由他在森林里游荡。就像是流放。  
莱戈拉斯还记得那时自己的理由多么的可笑，他就那么的蹲在河边哭了起来，压低声音不让别人听见，也不想惊动其他的动物的睡眠。  
随之而来的是他熟悉的拥抱。  
“为什么要哭？你不是很开心么？莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔把他揽进怀里，原本应该作为责问的话语却又转化为担心的语气。瑟兰迪尔拍拍他的背，难得的好声好气地问着他这些没有意义的问题。  
惊讶之中莱戈拉斯不知道说什么好，他呜咽着结结巴巴地问：“Ada你怎么在这里……我以为……你没有……没有发现呢……”莱戈拉斯哭声响亮，倒叫瑟兰迪尔啼笑皆非，只好抱起他往原路回去。  
他没有说卫队早就报告了莱戈拉斯私自离开宫殿的事情——莱戈拉斯很不喜欢对卫队于自己的无孔不入的跟踪。基于此，瑟兰迪尔也没有说自己特地放下了那些等着他去审核的文件，在得知莱戈拉斯没有食物后，就走进了森林里。密林里所有的森林都是瑟兰迪尔忠诚的臣民，他们告诉了瑟兰迪尔莱戈拉斯在何方何地，还表达了自己对于年幼王子的担心。  
那之后国王并没有责备王子的离经叛道，反而和大多数的父亲一样，给他的孩子接近于溺爱的安慰，还特地教导他应该如何在森林里觅食。  
莱戈拉斯是所有精灵里独享瑟兰迪尔怀抱的特殊存在，他总是怀念和父亲相拥的感觉，却又不得不自私地承认那其中带有别的意味。他不仅仅满足于和瑟兰迪尔的拥抱，那种混杂着亲情与爱情的依恋更是让他心神不宁。这是他自始至终没有办法鼓足勇气告诉瑟兰迪尔的，他害怕如果自己说了出来，以后就再也没有办法修复他们之间本来就千疮百孔的关系了。  
明明大家都想和好如初，回到过去，但无情的命运盘亘在他们近乎永恒的生命中。  
直至莱戈拉斯的渡海而去与瑟兰迪尔的消亡，那份牵绊依然存在于莱戈拉斯的心中，化作自虐般的利刃，在从未痊愈的伤口之上起到香料的辛辣作用。

思绪飘远的他走了半日，迷茫与苦痛中发觉，自己快要进入这一片被凭空制造出来的森林里了。如今的森林中早就没有精灵了，他们藏身在人群里，不断迁移，如同候鸟的无家可归。  
在他脚下是离队者的兜帽，能够保温与防范风沙，是穿越沙漠必不可少的工具，丢弃这些保命工具与放弃生命没有区别。莱戈拉斯猜测他们以为自己进入了森林，结果到达之后，才恍然大悟：这不愧是一片幻影，如同之前同伴们对他们的厉声斥责。  
估计他们就在不远处后，莱戈拉斯心里有了底，安心了一些，却又担心离队者因此打击太大丧失了求生的意志。  
他们做了错误的决定，并且一走到底，在无可回头时才明白，自己在幻觉中不可自拔了。多么可悲，有多么的自我陶醉。  
沙尘在怒吼的狂风下已有掀起一场黄沙巨浪的趋势了，如果没有赶在那之前回去，后果不堪设想。不但是离队，就连躲在沙丘之后其余的队员们也无法保障。莱戈拉斯眯起眼睛，凝视着那一片被放大了的森林，郁郁葱葱生机盎然，真的有几分像密林。和他记忆里的区别变小了，某些部分被他一厢情愿地忽略。  
扯开嗓子大声喊叫同伴们的姓名并无作用，而莱戈拉斯现在却像人类一样，认为迷途中的他们会听见，然后转过身来原路返回。  
他一路跑，越接近那一片森林，虚幻的地方就越明显。到还有十几步的地方时，莱戈拉斯看见了离队者，他们抽搐着躺在沙子上，嘴里喃喃自语，既迷醉又悲伤，叫人不忍打破美好的幻梦。  
“安东尼奥，安东尼奥……”莱戈拉斯走到一人面前蹲下来，把自己从沙子上捡回来的外袍与兜帽给他披上，又给他喂了一口水，试图让他清醒过来。另一人的情况也好不到哪去，双眼呆滞地望着天空，手里还抓着一把沙子，死心不息地对莱戈拉斯说他已经到了目的地了，现在不过是一场考验。  
要带两个走路都走不稳的壮年男人男人回去对莱戈拉斯来说并不轻松，他用随身带着的身子把他们绑在一起，有些愧疚地说了几句对不起。但如果不那么做，可能下一秒他们又会往回跑。  
现在他牵着绳子，就像狱卒带着诚惶诚恐地囚犯。  
期间安东尼奥嘴里一直念念有词，说：“莱戈拉斯，你让我回去，那森林里太好了……有花有草，还能喝水，阳光也舒服……拉森是骗你的，你带我们回去吧……”这近乎于祈求的语调并不能打动莱戈拉斯。  
他解释了好几次，说：“那都是假的，都是假的。安东尼奥，你相信我。大家都在等你们回去。我们还差一点就能走出沙漠了。”  
然而，苍白的语言并不可信，安东尼奥仍然沉浸在自己的世界里，自欺欺人又无比固执。像极了以前的莱戈拉斯，和现在也没有区别。

哪里有什么森林，这里并不存在。  
指引他的，不过是愧疚催化下的欲望与不甘。


	37. 番外：Here With You（下）

等莱戈拉斯费尽力气地把他们抬回队伍里时，已经是落日黄昏了。猎猎寒风中他们拉紧兜帽，向光芒的边缘望去，仍然没有多大的变化。  
消耗殆尽的最后半壶水用作拯救昏迷中的同伴们的灵丹妙药，奄奄一息的他们放弃般地决定等到风停了之后才继续走。拉森终于还是露出了忧心忡忡的表情，他也不知道还有多久才能抵达终点，按照他的说法，那是他第一次在沙漠中迷路者么久，还倒霉的遇上了海市蜃楼。  
然而莱戈拉斯却忽然兴奋起来了，他帮忙背起了同伴们无力背负的行囊，在风沙中大声告诉拉森：“向着西方，就在那儿，我见到了房子。”可拉森却以为莱戈拉斯也出现了幻觉，他拍拍队伍里还剩下的精力还算好的莱戈拉斯示意他应该休息了。  
拉森摇摇头对莱戈拉斯说：“你累了，休息一下吧。”而莱戈拉斯固执地解释着自己做出如是判断的理由，正如之前坚持要离开队伍的同伴。  
无风的晚上莱戈拉斯无心休息，他真切地知道自己的判断是没有问题的，那一座作为他们目的地的城市，或者说是大家向往已久的小酒馆，就在前方。只要走上一日，就能够逃离险境了，那时缺少饮水与食物的问题就迎刃而解，不会再困扰他们了。同样的，至此队伍就应该解散了，大家各自回到各自本该去的地方，拉森稍作休息，也就原路返回继续给他人带路去了。  
这一次的海市蜃楼不过是小小的插曲，不足以影响下一次的冒险之旅。  
说服拉森花费了莱戈拉斯不少时间，他没有贵族的骄傲习气，只是说着那些足以构成合理的理由的证据，又说不久之后狂风来袭，现在只是最后的平静。  
拉森明白莱戈拉斯说的不无道理，也许就在下半夜，席卷而来的风会把他们这一支承受不起任何灾难的队伍打得支离破碎。  
扶起体力透支的同伴们是他们目前最困难的问题，就算是莱戈拉斯，也不能能够承担这么多的责任。那两头骆驼背负着全部的行李——能够丢下的都丢下了，而莱戈拉斯更是什么都不剩下，他都有点担忧自己到了另外一个城镇后要怎么联系上格洛芬德尔。  
半夜最冷的时候，沉睡中的冒险者的生命很容易被无声息地夺走，莱戈拉斯和拉森叫醒了他们，用力地摇着他们的肩膀，要不就是一拳打上去。  
他睁着干涩的眼睛，在一片寂静中指责依稀间唯有他能够看到的光，说：“我们快一点，说不定能在明天赶到。”那是按照普通人体力估计的，对于他们来说，那是不可能的，不过莱戈拉斯还是想给同伴们留一个希望，鼓舞他们继续走下去。  
“风暴什么时候会来？”迷迷糊糊的安东尼奥发话，声音细微的几乎听不见了，而莱戈拉斯也不能把自己推测的时间说出来。  
“很快，所以我们要尽快。”他只是模糊地说着，怕同伴们无法接受事实。  
上半夜值得庆幸的是风平浪静，神出鬼没的野兽也没有了踪迹，不只是因为嗅到了莱戈拉斯毫无敌意的气息还是为了躲避即将到来的风暴。  
拉森借着月光看那一张被风沙侵蚀得像废纸一样的地图，竭力想从中确定自己的位置。然而这不过是徒劳无功的行为，到最后他们不能够确定在哪儿，莱戈拉斯也不关心这一点。  
海上的风浪固然可怕，滔天的海浪能有吞噬一切。但不能因此忽略的寒冷荒漠里的风暴，黄沙会和白浪一样拥有可怕的杀伤力，像刀子一样在他们的身上留下伤口，血液里浸泡着全是沙子。原本无害的沙子会在须臾之间变成致命的武器，沾染着细菌与冰雪的冷意。  
失去食物与水已经让他们的实力大打折扣了，可以称得上是幸运的也许只是他们之中没有一个人因此死亡，只是变得全身无力以及虚弱。饥荒中莱戈拉斯也见过如此惨状，那近在咫尺，就像现在。但这一次要比以前好得多，只要加以忍耐，继续向前，就能够找到食物了。  
可那场被预言的风暴来势汹汹，涌入他们所在的一览无余的空旷的沙漠上，凌空而起的沙尘把深蓝的天空变成了一片褐色，连月亮也看不到了。  
虚弱的同伴们令莱戈拉斯寸步难行，他没有想过丢下同伴，却又因此吃尽了苦头。这不像在广阔的草原上行军，也不像在道路错综复杂的森林里追捕兽人，他不熟悉沙漠，纵然瑟兰迪尔曾经教导过他在沙漠中的生存技巧。  
走了不过三个小时，提前来到的风暴以盛气凌人的姿态阻挡了他们的去路，站不稳的拉森差点就飞了出去。莱戈拉斯紧紧扯着拉森，又庆幸自己拿绳子把同伴们都系在了一起。  
走在前头的是那两头骆驼，它们都不同意再继续走了，惊慌失措地想要找一个沙丘爬下来躲避这汹涌的沙尘，把自己受到的伤害减到最小。  
莱戈拉斯压低声音在它们的耳畔恳求它们继续往下走，又安抚它们。那一刻他俨然数千年前无所畏惧的精灵王子，哪怕是天大的困难也无法让他停下脚步。妥协了的骆驼们轻轻地点点头，驼铃也有起伏地响了，不像被风粗暴地摇晃着，而是另一种旋律。  
快要睁不开眼睛的拉森见到这一幕很是惊奇，他抓着莱戈拉斯牵着他们的身子，见前者身形不动，似乎不受飓风的影响，费力地走上前问：“莱戈拉斯，你怎么不把头低下来？……这儿风很大，你这样很危险的。“然而这不足以对天生强大的精灵们构成威胁，莱戈拉斯在风中听见了拉森被撕扯得零碎的话语，点点头让他不要担心，只要跟着自己就好了。  
那一瞬间在拉森眼中的莱戈拉斯似乎换了一幅模样，或许可以说那就是莱戈拉斯本来的模样：不畏艰难险阻，应对自如，沉着冷静。他不知道在很多很多年前，还是精灵的时代时，莱戈拉斯就曾在暴风雪中不断向前走，探明方向，不留痕迹，而没有丝毫的畏惧与退缩。  
腼腆的小少爷莱戈拉斯只是一个不存在的形象，不过是为了欺骗多疑的世人伪装出来了，在那皮囊之下，是一位身经百战的战士。纵然放弃了弓箭与刀剑，他依然能够承担重任。  
迎接风暴时莱戈拉斯一语不发，他只是望着前方的终点，那里有着稀稀落落的灯光，总会不住地想起以前在终年封冻的雪山上的遭遇。他们历经艰难险阻，期间有人离去有人牺牲，脆弱的生命不堪一击，如此轻易地就消逝了。就连精灵也不例外，在数次战争中，见证了数不清的离别后，莱戈拉斯清楚地认识到，自己也已经无法承受这样的结果了。  
可这个教训是在他离开了密林之后才明白的。  
起初他只是想给自己和瑟兰迪尔留下一条退路，但大家都心安理得一点，然而他也不明白为什么自己会以那样的方式离去。  
瑟兰迪尔没有挽留他，正如五军之战后只是问他一句，“你要去哪里？”那句话的轻描淡写之于莱戈拉斯刺耳无比，他不敢回头去看瑟兰迪尔到底是什么样的表情，出乎意料的是对上他的那一双眼睛里却有着隐忍的痛苦。  
“我不知道。”连他自己也不知道他要去哪，相比于多年后的离去，当时莱戈拉斯称得上是迷茫。  
然后瑟兰迪尔告诉他，去北方，找一个自称游侠的人，他是阿拉松之子。  
然而在他们之间谁也没想到这只是永恒离别的序幕，像是无足轻重的开场。离开密林后，莱戈拉斯结交了阿拉贡并与其保持了终生的友谊，在其后的数次轮回里，他还能遇见这一位已经变得陌生的友人。  
他从西方归来，不顾维拉的意志，遵循内心的声音，茫然地寻觅着踪迹全无的瑟兰迪尔，一次又一次，没有想过停止，却又期盼着结局能够降临。  
打断莱戈拉斯思绪的是拉森的用力撕扯，他整个人都被风掀翻在了地上，膝盖和手肘上鲜血汩汩流出染红了早就赃得不得了的衣服。莱戈拉斯在混乱中让拉森闭上眼睛，违反自己定下了的规则，用精灵之力给拉森止血了。  
睁开眼睛后拉森不可置信地看着伤口，就在刚才还止不住的血已经凝固在上面，莱戈拉斯用布条帮他缠上。  
“天哪，你是怎么做到的，莱戈拉斯？”拉森以近乎尖叫地语调说着，眼睛盯着莱戈拉斯，满是崇拜。  
而莱戈拉斯只是笑笑，转头看了一下别人都看不见的灯火，说：“我随身带着止血药，以防万一。没想到真的有用。”事实上，他从来不带。  
在人类的世界里，精灵需要忌讳的不是锐利的武器或是毒物，而是人性的猜疑与嫉妒。对此少数归来或是一直呆在大陆上的精灵们都是深有感受，他们都提防着，像在白天里出现的老鼠。  
“你这止痛药真有效。”拉森咕哝几句，转而又问道：“你从哪里买的？我也去买！”  
“这啊……买不到了。”莱戈拉斯说着，又牵上了了骆驼脖子上面的绳子，而那挂在脖子上的驼铃仍旧在发出清脆的声响，好像不会感到疲劳。  
“为什么？你就和我说哪里买的嘛！”拉森冒着风走到莱戈拉斯的左手旁，也顾不得疼痛，就这么不甘心地问着，而得到的只有莱戈拉斯零碎不清的字句。  
终于不耐烦地莱戈拉斯对他说：“止血药是我父亲给我的，我也买不到。”  
对此拉森在兜帽下皱乎乎的脸露出了遗憾的表情，他说：“那你能卖我一瓶吗？”  
“不能。”莱戈拉斯说得干净利落。  
“我看你平时也不用，卖给我吧，莱戈拉斯。”拉森好声好气地祈求着莱戈拉斯。毕竟这在沙漠之中大有用处，说不定那一天就能发挥作用。  
“不要。”他眼睛都没有移过去，斩钉截铁地拒绝了。  
“你肯定有不止一瓶！迟早你都要回家的，不如……就卖给我吧。好吗，莱戈拉斯？”到了最后，拉森的语气已经变得低声下气得了。这让莱戈拉斯有些心软，可实际上他并没有什么止血药，而是依靠精灵的能力，那是次生儿女所没有的，过去没有，现在不会有，将来也不会有。  
“拉森，”莱戈拉斯竭力让自己的话传到拉森耳中时还是清晰的，他说：“止血药我不能卖给你，那时我父亲留给我的。非常抱歉。”  
知道莱戈拉斯下定决心后拉森也不再言语了。  
昨夜开始莱戈拉斯就成了领队，他虽然没有拉森那般的权威，处理事情的能力却让人惊叹，完全不像是他那个年龄就能拥有的果断，而是老练又坚定。若是不看的脸，还会误以为他是某个常年旅行的冒险家，现在正在征服新的困难。  
风暴终于停息了，空气里充斥着一阵阵难以形容的恶臭。拉森倒是很熟悉，了解这是风暴过后的正常向下，是个好兆头，意味着未来几天都不会再有这样的灾难了。  
“还有多久才能到啊？”安东尼奥抬起沉重的眼皮，问莱戈拉斯。  
带队者莱戈拉斯面对这些问题也不是一次两次的了，他理解人们内心的焦急，于是安慰他们：“很快了。”  
在他说了地二十三次“很快”后，一栋破落的建筑物出现在了他们的视野之内。欢呼着的冒险者们争先恐后地要往那里跑去，也不理会身上大大小小的伤痛，就这么不顾一切，仿佛十天没有吃饭的囚犯面对着丰盛的大餐。虽然事实上他们也的确有好几天没有吃饭了。  
由于对同伴们所受的伤忧心忡忡，莱戈拉斯还是建议他们去找个医生看看。他身上也有许许多多的伤口，但很快就自然愈合了，精灵的生命力比他们要好得多，没有必要去找医生，而这样的伤根本不算什么。  
拉森咕噜咕噜地喝了一大杯酒后，豪气干云地说：“不用不用，我们喝酒就好了。你要来一杯吗？”他和朋友们打赌莱戈拉斯绝对一杯就倒。  
而莱戈拉斯只是摆摆手，看着酒馆椅子上七歪八倒的同行旅客，因为这十几天的长途跋涉而变得憔悴不堪，酒精在他们身上发挥着麻痹伤痛的作用，但不能治愈。  
拒绝了老板的邀请后，莱戈拉斯摸了摸身上的口袋试图从中找出点值钱的物品来。他都在沙漠里把东西丢的差不多了，两手空空的到达了这个城镇，就应该思考接下来准备做些什么了。万幸的是他在贴身的口袋了找到了两枚金币，不知道多久以前留下来的，他都快要忘了自己还有两枚金币的事实了。这个不是一笔小钱，足够他在小镇逍遥自在地生活两个月，然后选择一个更加安全的方法回到港口去，乘船和格洛芬德尔离开，去流浪的下一站。  
兑换成零碎的纸币时酒馆的老板认定莱戈拉斯是一个养尊处优的少爷，还觉得他礼节不错，留意到他和朋友们的狼狈，就关切地问道：“莱戈拉斯先生，需要我帮你们找一位医生过来么？”  
这正是莱戈拉斯所需要的，于是他点点头，有些迫不及待：“那谢谢您了。您看他们都这样了，还说没有事……喝了那么多的酒，睡成这样。”  
酒馆老板嘿嘿地干笑两声，夸张自家酿出来酒的味道，又说：“请您稍等，我现在给您去找医生过来。但……这可能要耽误一些生意……”  
他没有说出来的后半句话莱戈拉斯是明白的，他心领神会，也笑道：“我会给您一些跑腿费的，还请您务必收下。”  
有了这句话，酒馆老板就安心了。他大声叫来手下的招待，让他好好照顾莱戈拉斯，带上帽子，昂首阔步地往外走去。  
小招待对莱戈拉斯也挺好奇的，他挨着莱戈拉斯坐下，也顺着刚刚的话题继续说：“莱戈拉斯先生，您不试试我们的酒吗？那个真是好喝啊！也不贵啊，您就不来一杯？”  
“不不不，我不喝酒。”  
“您就来一杯！一杯！我保证您会喜欢上我们的酒的口味！”酒馆招待仍然不死心地举起酒推向莱戈拉斯，而莱戈拉斯只能往后退。没想到喝得烂醉的拉森也凑上来，为了庆祝这一次的死里逃生，也劝说莱戈拉斯加入他们的狂欢。  
他们都想要看到莱戈拉斯酒后和他们一起失态的画面，只是不知道见过他喝醉酒的人或者精灵不超过五个，能把莱戈拉斯喝倒的更是少之又少。  
推脱了半天后还不见到酒馆老板回来，莱戈拉斯就往外面望去，酒馆招待见到他这样，于是说：“莱戈拉斯先生，您身上的伤很严重吗？疼吗？要不我去帮您催催？”  
“不，我没什么事。他们才有事。”莱戈拉斯摇摇头，目光在打着呼噜的队友身上停留片刻，“我们刚刚从风暴里出来，如果不好好处理，我怕会感染。到时候就麻烦了。”说着，他还皱起了眉头。  
“感染？”小招待也是大惊小怪，他说：“我知道这件事！店里以前也有人感染了，也是不愿意去看医生……最后……最后还是老板帮他找来了医生……”  
他的话说得断断续续的，伴着酒气还有时不时来的打嗝。  
莱戈拉斯也来了兴趣，他看着杯子里的热茶，还冒着烟，能够温暖他的身躯。他们是半夜到达终点的，在此之前走了一天一夜，寒冷侵袭着他们的身躯，和沙漠没有多大的区别。  
“那后来呢？死了吗？”他问道。  
“不，”小招待故作神秘地摇摇头，笑了一声，“那位客人最后被救了回来，现在还活蹦乱跳呢。”  
“是吗？”  
“当然。”以为莱戈拉斯不相信的小招待急得跳脚，他把酒杯拍在木制桌面上，大声嚷嚷道：“瑟兰迪尔医生的医术可厉害了，这里谁不知道他啊！”  
听到那个名字的一刹那莱戈拉斯仿佛被抽去了灵魂，他想要确认似的回想着小招待的每一个发音，吵闹的酒馆在他的耳中归于寂静，他什么都听不见了。除了那个被他视为禁忌、能够随时挑起悲痛的名字。  
“瑟兰……迪尔……医生？”他缓慢地念出那个名字，压抑住在内心的感情的爆发。  
小招待员奇怪地看了莱戈拉斯一眼，眼神像是在看什么大傻瓜。他双颊通红，醉眼迷离：“是啊，瑟兰迪尔医生。这儿最出名的医生。你去问问……谁不知道他啊……不过他的脾气有些怪……我和您说，您要是见到他了，别管他，他一定会讽刺您几句的。但是他心肠好……是真的，心肠特别好。”接下来说的话莱戈拉斯都无心听下去了，他只听见了自己逐渐清晰的心跳。  
挂在门口的风铃发出叮当的响声，类似于驼铃，却又有又完全相似。  
小招待不耐烦地转过头去，眼睛一亮，从凳子上跳了下来，拉拉莱戈拉斯的衣服，说：“莱戈拉斯先生，医生来了。”  
他身体僵直，好像冻伤一般不能动弹半分，想要露出笑容却最后在拼命控制自己的情绪。  
距离上一次见到瑟兰迪尔，已经一百三十六年了，他在人世间游走了许久，找遍了所有可能的地方，都没有再听说有关他的消息。那个名字久而久之在心口凝结，夜深人静时往往隐隐作痛。  
“莱戈拉斯先生，莱戈拉斯先生……”小招待和酒馆老板一起喊他，还以为他喝醉了。  
如果自己真的喝醉了那就好了。莱戈拉斯摸了摸自己的脸，想那一定和喝了三桶酒一样那么红。  
“他喝酒了？”老板问。  
小招待连忙摇头，又把莱戈拉斯拉了起来，说：“莱戈拉斯先生，莱戈拉斯先生，你醒醒啊……瑟兰迪尔医生来了。”  
万般无奈之下莱戈拉斯只好转过身去，心乱如麻，把自己的狼狈模样暴露在了瑟兰迪尔的眼底之下。相对于以往的许多轮回，这个不是一次很好的初见，至少留不下任何好的第一印象。  
被喊到名字的金发医生微微颔首，借着窗户透过来的熹微天光，看清了请他过来的人。  
“早上好，莱戈拉斯先生。”  
“早上好。”莱戈拉斯干巴巴地开口，好像有什么东西堵住了喉咙，用尽力气也只是挤出了那一句无意义的问候语。  
“我听说您的同伴受伤了，他们在哪儿？”瑟兰迪尔环视四周，在那张沙发上看到了倒在一起的冒险者们，他们衣衫褴褛，与瑟兰迪尔的整洁形成强烈的反差，叫莱戈拉斯愈加无法应对。  
但他只是站了起来，数千年未变的英俊面孔染上一丝难以察觉的笑意：“没错，我等了您很久。”  
“那真是让你久等了。”  
阳光落在瑟兰迪尔的金发上，提示着外面已经天亮了。在他模糊的侧影中，莱戈拉斯愣神片刻，决定这次不走了，他要留下来。


	38. 番外之二

沿着河岸一直向东走，就能望见米尔伍德公爵那豪华的宅邸，叫人惊叹于公爵的财力。  
常有其他的贵族差遣仆人来送邀请函给米尔伍德公爵的独子莱戈拉斯，那位英俊的青年也不拒绝，收下之后却从未出现过，使他更加神秘而引人遐想。按照莱戈拉斯的说法，他的父亲还在另一个国度准备其他事物，要等上一年半载才会举家搬迁过来，而在此之前，他都是一个人。  
这样的消息很容易找惹来狂蜂浪蝶，贵族沙龙的请柬流水一般地进入他的口袋，人人都渴望能够获得这位未来公爵继承人的青睐。他足够的温和有礼，有良好的教养，举手投足之间的气度叫人沉迷，最重要的是，他的容颜倾倒了那些上流社会的、沉溺在肉欲之中的男子和女子们。  
但这位王子般的客人很少出现在晚宴中，甚至谁也不敢夸口说自己和莱戈拉斯已经算得上是朋友了，与他交好的是另一位一同搬来的男士，莱戈拉斯唤他格洛芬德尔。格洛芬德尔的宅邸坐落在河岸以西，与米尔伍德公爵府仅有一河之隔，闲暇时走过那座桥，就能去拜会对方了。莱戈拉斯与格洛芬德尔总有很多相似的地方，人们说不出来，却又因此而沉迷其中。  
三个月前公爵府上多了另一位客人，他比其他冒昧到访的贵族们受到了更多的、接近于不可思议的礼遇，莱戈拉斯完全可以因为自己的身份而把那位骄傲地不知天高地厚的来访者教训一顿。但他见到那一位名叫瑟兰迪尔的家庭教师第一面时，却是慌忙地吩咐下人去准备茶水，瑟兰迪尔还没说什么，莱戈拉斯就要了许多小点心，还生怕瑟兰迪尔不喜欢。这无端的殷勤总叫人起疑，可那位家庭教师只是笑笑，接受了这般不合礼节的行为。  
米尔伍德公爵的继承人忽然多了一位家庭教师，而且还是以严格著称的瑟兰迪尔，他本该进入皇室教导未成年的王子们，可谁也不知道为什么他会成为米尔伍德公爵府上的家庭教师。  
追溯起来，原因格洛芬德尔也问过莱戈拉斯，他是如何寻找到瑟兰迪尔的。莱戈拉斯靠在躺椅上，手里捧着一本字句冗杂的诗集，正享受着午后温暖的日光，头脑昏昏欲睡。  
“国王的宴会上，我看到他站在王子的旁边了。”莱戈拉斯说得漫不经心，注意力早就从书页上转移，跳入了在这一个世纪与瑟兰迪尔的初见中。那场盛大的晚宴莱戈拉斯并不喜欢，他怀念密林里通宵达旦的狂欢，精灵们起舞歌唱，觥筹交错，而最威严的国王则高居王座之上，注视着他们。但这一切都过去好久了，密林沦为无人问津的废墟，宫殿被厚重的枝叶保护起来，和他的国王一样消失不见了。连他的王子也不能再进去了。  
“所以你用了什么手段让他来你身边？我真是好奇啊，莱戈拉斯。”  
格洛芬德尔懒洋洋地抬起眼睛，从公爵府的阳台上还能望见室内挂着的肖像，出自莱戈拉斯之手，那是一个他们都不认得的男人，即虚构的米尔伍德公爵。倘若真的要找人来扮演这个不存在的角色，也就唯有瑟兰迪尔能够胜任。他是莱戈拉斯无可置疑的父亲，可对莱戈拉斯没有一点记忆的保留。  
高傲的精灵王如同星辰跌落尘世，而莱戈拉斯却从未放弃地追逐着坠落的痕迹。  
“弄臣的口舌是世界上最厉害的东西，”他笑笑，料峭早春的冷风穿堂而过，“只要你有足够的权势，不用费多少力气他们就能帮你把王子废掉。但我只想要瑟兰迪尔。”  
“我想他一定很不高兴。”格洛芬德尔瞥了莱戈拉斯一眼，后者依然闲暇无聊地翻阅着诗集，他转而继续观看室内那些风格各异的油画。  
精灵总有那么多的爱好，战场上他们是最骁勇善战的战士，而私底下，却又热爱艺术与自然。莱戈拉斯原本是个连画笔都不会握的精灵，时光流转，他却能够拿起画笔，去画许多景物与逝去的人了。格洛芬德尔参观过莱戈拉斯的画室，旧时密林的繁荣与美丽尽数在画布上被展现出来，仿佛还能听见画中人悠扬婉转的歌声。那些类似于精灵的艺术风格却又不同于精灵时代风格的画作叫人吃惊，格洛芬德尔曾断言假若这些画流传到市面上，必定会引起新一轮的风潮。可莱戈拉斯不屑于成为一位艺术家，或者说从未想过。  
“所以你把瑟兰迪尔请来作为自己的家庭教师了？”  
“以米尔伍德公爵的名义。”  
“别开玩笑了，莱戈拉斯，我们都知道公爵就不存在。只是一个幌子罢了。”格洛芬德尔的金发在日光下闪耀生辉，他见到莱戈拉斯脸上不真切的笑容，带着许多精灵本不该拥有的悲伤。  
“我还有不存在的许多亲人，一个庞大的家族，甚至还有那些家族崛起史……”莱戈拉斯自嘲似的笑了笑，“要活在这里，真不容易啊。”  
午间的风卷过宅邸的花园，内里种满了兰花，也与密林的兰花有很大的不同，但睹物思人，总比什么都没有要好。风中带着兰花诱人的气息，精灵对花草树木有着特殊的亲切感，可惜这些花儿已经不能像以前一般学会说话唱歌了，它们只是沉默地生长着，每天迎着河岸的风。  
“你又对他说谎了，莱戈拉斯。”金发友人一语道破天机。  
在过去莱戈拉斯从来没有对瑟兰迪尔说过谎，作为臣民他不应该对自己的国王说出虚伪的谎言，而作为儿子，他也没有必要去欺骗自己的父亲。莱戈拉斯也的确做到了，他的诚实最后划破了他们之间伪装出来的平和的，莱戈拉斯对自己感情的承认震惊了瑟兰迪尔，结果是莱戈拉斯的离开以及瑟兰迪尔在中图的消亡。瑟兰迪尔无法挽留自己的孩子，他不知道用什么样的身份，什么样的说辞，每一个稍微亲昵一点的动作都有如十恶不赦的血罪，逾越了爱与恨。  
作为米尔伍德公爵的继承人，莱戈拉斯当然编造了一些人物，他们有的是真实的，但绝大部分都是假的，这个世界上一点也找不到。在他口中那一位慈爱又严厉的父亲以瑟兰迪尔为蓝本，他闲来无聊时总与他的家庭教师说起过去的故事，过往烟云浮华再现，精灵的讲述叫人入迷，而故事的结局莱戈拉斯却没有告诉瑟兰迪尔。他的家庭教师也不在意，好像这个故事不过是众多贵族的幼年时的憧憬一般，既美好又不堪打击，只消一瞬就能拆穿。  
有时莱戈拉斯感觉自己就是一个骗子，说着天衣无缝的谎话，然后自欺欺人。  
其实他在世界上的亲人们都不见了，陪伴他走过漫长岁月的是格洛芬德尔，金发精灵们都有着自己要去寻找的星辰，各自沉沦，无法自拔。

第一次走进米尔伍德公爵的府邸时总会有那么人摇头赞叹其主人的品味，这说不出是什么风格的装饰有着自身的美感，墙壁上挂着无名画师的作品，叫人以为是主人最看重的珍藏。仆人告知瑟兰迪尔请稍等片刻，他的学生正在二楼的房内阅读。  
瑟兰迪尔无意打扰莱戈拉斯闲来无事的阅读，距离上课还有时间，客厅内巨大的摆钟摇摇晃晃地动着，发出响声。  
公爵府内总是显得非常冷清，到访的客人据他所知也就只有居住在河对岸的格洛芬德尔伯爵，那位与莱戈拉斯交好的金发伯爵有着自己的娱乐生活，与社交圈内也能窥探一二。二人总被空穴来风的流言缠身，理由是他们过着同样循规蹈矩而又禁欲的生活，不少传闻都说这两位金发贵族其实是私奔而来的贵胄子弟，而非与家人告别后的先行一步。瑟兰迪尔对留言不置可否，而且，这与他无关。  
知道瑟兰迪尔已经到了以后莱戈拉斯匆匆走了出来，在楼梯处就望见他。  
客人们常常对墙壁上的画作感兴趣，问的问题无非是关于画上的景物在何处、出自何人之手这样的方面，莱戈拉斯偶尔会编造上许多不同的来历，来蒙骗天真可爱的人们。因为真正的答案会叫人觉得不过是少年贵族的胡言乱语，密林的参天树木只存留于莱格拉斯的记忆中，他的画布上所展现的不过是百分之一，可他们仍然锲而不舍地追问着那儿到底是哪儿；而瑞文戴尔的流水潺潺与华美雅致的宫殿也不能凭借人类的工艺造出来，悬然临于流水的亭台静立不动，画中人只有背影。那些都那么的真实，但只会被评价为神奇的幻想。  
“早安，瑟兰迪尔先生。”莱戈拉斯走到瑟兰迪尔的身旁，对他微微一笑。  
瑟兰迪尔收起停留在画上的眼神，不急不慢地向莱戈拉斯行礼。这一世他毕竟只是个普通教师，地位再尊贵，也要向贵族卑躬屈膝。莱戈拉斯是不敢承受这样的理解的，他从未想过有一天瑟兰迪尔要对自己弯腰而道问候语，每一次的礼节逾越都让他很不好受，而瑟兰迪尔的坚持更是折磨。  
“早安，尊敬的米尔伍德子爵。”他念出莱戈拉斯烦人的头衔，然后抬起头来，与莱戈拉斯一同行至书房。  
“您听说了吗？河岸边的剧院要上新剧目了……”莱戈拉斯兴致勃勃地说着，邀请他的老师与他一同去观赏戏剧。他特意挑了一出喜剧，演员模样都滑稽可笑，说不准瑟兰迪尔会喜欢。  
而他的老师仍旧面无表情，听到这句话时只是微微挑眉，随后说道：“我不会拒绝子爵您的邀请，但希望不要和我们的课程有任何冲突。”  
王室的教师都带着一股傲气，瑟兰迪尔也不例外，但更多的是从小到大的优秀而造成的锐气。莱戈拉斯习惯了几千年，自然不会有任何不好的感觉，而其他人不同，他们憎恶瑟兰迪尔的锋芒太露，想尽办法挫他的威风。出入于上流社会却无法成为上流社会的一员会让人感到痛苦，而瑟兰迪尔的淡然处之则让人羡慕又想要冷笑。莱戈拉斯知晓那不过是瑟兰迪尔性格使然，他的骄傲就是最好的盔甲与刀剑，能剖开一切妄图伤害他的秽物。  
曾经是王子的私人教师的瑟兰迪尔当然有骄傲的资本，而米尔伍德子爵莱戈拉斯也是一位足够出色的学生，他们都让瑟兰迪尔引以为豪。似乎在他人的眼中，瑟兰迪尔的靠山无非是王位继承人与这一位社交舞台上的新宠，但瑟兰迪尔与他们都保持着距离。莱戈拉斯感受到了那对陌生人物的有礼与疏离，于是想尽办法去缩短，但终究有着不可跨越的天堑。  
“并不会的，只要老师您没有其他的安排，我们都可以启程去剧场。”  
“每天都上演么？”瑟兰迪尔稍稍来了兴趣。  
“我派人打听过了，最近这三个月都会上演，每天三场，但是有不同的演员。据说夜间场的舞蹈是最好的，而且由剧本作者亲自上阵扮演主角。真是有些期待呢。”莱戈拉斯表现地兴致勃勃，却又偷偷观察着瑟兰迪尔的反应。  
在夜间他们还有许多消遣活动，犯不着与平民一起去看那些市井中稍显粗俗的戏剧。莱戈拉斯本以为瑟兰迪尔会出言讽刺那些剧目，像大多数时候一样，可瑟兰迪尔只是稍加思索，然后问：“您最近都有空？”  
“当然。”  
“我很怀疑您有没有认真完成我布置的课业任务。”  
“我不会怠慢您的课业的。”  
走到书房那一扇厚重的木门前莱戈拉斯忽然向前走去，他为瑟兰迪尔打开门，还做了一个请的姿势。瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯这样的表现没有任何的不适或者其他感受，他微微点头，和他走了进去。  
环顾书房四周，正对着大门的墙壁被开辟做了一闪长达五六米的巨型窗户，能够看到花园内生长得欣欣向荣的兰花。其余的墙壁与书柜融为一体，造型古朴典雅，书籍整齐有序的罗列在上面。瑟兰迪尔曾随手从中拿出一本书来阅读，发现这些书籍都是年代久远的产物，纸质泛黄封面破烂，还有几本里面的语言文字都读不懂，而莱戈拉斯的解释是那是一种失落了的语言。  
在那数量惊人的藏书之中，莱戈拉斯有一个特别的柜子常年保持着一尘不染的状态，小心翼翼地保留着那价值连城的孤本。闲聊时他说那是他父亲的珍藏，但最后带出来的也只有这么几本书。这一次他的确没有编造任何谎话，书本是他从密林的废墟中带出来的，还有精灵王的兰花种植笔记，那是他最后能够触及瑟兰迪尔的地方。  
拿起放在桌面上的装订好了的文法练习册，莱戈拉斯把它递给瑟兰迪尔。  
“图塔米洛安的文字不是这样的吧？”瑟兰迪尔指着封面右下角莱戈拉斯这几个字的精灵语书写，看似随意地问道。  
人类的语言从通用语渐渐衍生出了许多不同的发音与书写方式，还包括了不同的字体与，哪怕是精灵们一时间都不能立即学会一门语言。从图塔米洛安追着瑟兰迪尔踪影而来的莱戈拉斯对异国他乡的语言不适应是真的，巧合的是瑟兰迪尔恰恰精通不同国家的语言，就给了莱戈拉斯一个借口。以一般人进行口头对话对莱戈拉斯来说还是没有什么难度的，但如果要他书写本国文字，那可真是难为他了。  
“那是另一种语言。”莱戈拉斯心血来潮地用辛达语念了一遍自己的名字。  
“我从来没有听说过这样的发音，”瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，检查着莱戈拉斯有没有犯下错误，“不是图塔米洛安的语言，是你的故乡的发音？”  
闻言莱戈拉斯微微一怔，他没想到瑟兰迪尔的问题会这么的直接。他的故乡是密林王国，在那片森林里，现在连回去的道路都找不到了。而这篇大陆上还能流利地说出精灵语的，仅有那么屈指可数的精灵们，他们或者还没有消亡，或者又从唯林诺回来了，迎接属于自己的命运。  
他拿起鹅毛笔，蘸了墨水，找另一份之前还没有写完的文法练习。  
“我也不太会说这些话……不熟练。”  
“您的父亲教您的吗？”瑟兰迪尔也拿起了另外一支笔，一边修改着莱戈拉斯犯下的拼写错误，一边叹道：“这可真是一种古老的语言啊。”  
窗户外的树木上有许多稍作停留的鸟儿，它们欢声笑语地交织出一曲动人的歌谣，随风而动的枝叶摇摆这影子，好像室内的气流也因此变得清新了不少。  
“我的父亲是和我的爷爷都会说这种语言，他们见证了故国从辉煌到衰亡的过程……然后带着族人们迁徙到了另一个地方，扎根繁衍休养生息。”莱戈拉斯回想着他所了解的密林两代精灵王的生平，嗓音有如在叙说着非常久远的故事，精灵们的历史太过漫长，以至于他无法用简短的语句描述出来。  
瑟兰迪尔没有抬头，他一页一页地翻着练习册，把错误都罗列在另外一张空白的纸上，安静的聆听着莱戈拉斯的话语。  
这是莱戈拉斯少数没有虚构的话之一，是真正切切存在过并且还有人记得的。但结局终归要转入人类的时代，精灵们的故事会变得世俗化而徒增了几分悲伤。  
“……到了后来，我父亲也很少说这种语言了，因为身边的人都不会说。他就教我啊，我们之间还说着。”莱戈拉斯笑笑，眼底有着一抹淡淡的哀伤，他望着窗外的绿意盎然，“我们搬到了图塔米洛安，想要开始新生活，但是却又决定来这里，结束在图塔米洛安的一切。”  
毫无疑问，后半部分的真实性堪忧。  
如果稍加打听，就能知道图塔米洛安的米尔伍德公爵不过是一位年轻人，他有着一头让人羡慕的金色长发，笑起来时眼睛眯成了迷人的弧度，举止优雅，谈吐不俗，而非任何年过半百固执地连语言都不肯改变的老头子。冲突就在这里，莱戈拉斯不断地用谎言来衔接谎言，只为了融入这个世界，掩藏许多蛛丝马迹。

夜间观剧的坏处是有诸多无赖之徒游荡在剧院周边，露天的剧场内抬头便能望见璀璨星空，开头的即兴小曲招来了热烈的掌声，米尔伍德子爵与他的家庭教师低调的混入人群中，找了一个不起眼的地方坐了下来。那个位置看得并不清晰，至少他们连男主角的容貌也不能辨认出来，而涌动的人群以及四起的欢呼喝彩令人分神。  
剧本内容非常简单，无非是穷苦人家的臭小子恋上了某位出身高贵容貌倾城的贵族女子，使进花招去逢迎那位少女，鲜花与口哨缺一不可。  
人声鼎沸的剧场中瑟兰迪尔仅就女主角上台时做过一句评价，就莱戈拉斯挑选剧目的品味作出善意的嘲弄。莱戈拉斯在暗影中兀自轻笑不语，仿佛早已知悉每一幕将会发生些什么，那些场景在脑海中反复上演，光影变幻交叠，人海欢腾与他无关。  
朗诵着长诗的歌手以优美的嗓音俘获了场内的观众们，年轻的米尔伍德子爵瞟了一眼身旁的家庭教师。他看起来已经完全进入到了剧中人的世界里，没有注意到莱戈拉斯的反常，而莱戈拉斯早已心猿意马，不住地收起自己无法克制的目光。自制力在瑟兰迪尔的跟前，也只有被粉身碎骨的份儿。  
落幕时场内的女士们都落下了感动的泪水，感叹着剧中青年的爱情遭遇，为他疯狂而无望的爱而感到悲伤，却完全忘了假若自己遭遇这样荒唐的故事，也会是同样的反映。陆陆续续起身离开的观众们与身边的人交流着剧情，而剧作者满意地站在舞台上感受着这属于自己的辉煌时刻，一身亮色戏服在灯光下变成昏沉的黄昏中绚烂的彩云。  
凭借形成判断时间对莱戈拉斯来说接近于本能，他知道天色已晚，应该与教师告别了。  
站在剧院门口，人群像流水一般向四周散去，街道依旧熙熙攘攘，可却渐渐归于寂静。公爵府的马车已经在路口恭候多时了，马夫摘帽行李，循例问了一句：“尊敬的子爵，请问您还想去什么地方吗？”  
“您要回家了吗？不如让我送您吧。”莱戈拉斯问瑟兰迪尔。  
原本四处张望着街道上的景色的瑟兰迪尔回过神来，勾起浅浅的一抹笑，因在夜里而显得模糊不清。  
“多谢您的好意了，子爵，但我可以自己回去。”瑟兰迪尔的宅邸与米尔伍德公爵府当然有很大差别，那只是坐落在普通街区一栋普通得不能更加普通的房子，不知道有多少年的历史了，好像风一吹就能够倒下，颇与他王室教师的身份不符，可他的安之若素也令人佩服。  
公爵府邸在河岸边，与瑟兰迪尔的住所处于相反的方向，莱格拉斯的殷勤并不需要做到如此明显的地步。既然瑟兰迪尔都拒绝了，莱戈拉斯也不好再说些什么，权当这只是师生之间小小的娱乐。既没有甘醇的美酒也没有盛大的烟火，他们告别在黑灯瞎火的街头，知晓明天又会见面。

当格洛芬德尔第一次得知莱戈拉斯要学习绘画时，他便对自己孤独的友人致以毫不留情的挖苦。莱戈拉斯的手只适合握紧刀柄或是拉弓瞄准，而不是颤抖着在画布上留下五色斑斓的油彩。  
他以天地万物为自己的模特，有着足够的耐心去打磨每一幅作品，像是那些古时一心沉迷于自己作品的工匠，全然忘却了世间的时光流逝。准确的说，莱戈拉斯学习绘画是从幼年开始的，那是王子的课程，他不能拒绝，但最后他也仅能画出一个歪歪扭扭的轮廓，涂抹上一些不合时宜的颜色。他的父亲对此总是有些怀疑孩子的艺术细胞，却又把那些画布作为珍藏放进了宫殿深处，与那些价值连城的财宝一起。  
尔后很多很多年莱戈拉斯都再也没有拿起过画笔，更多的是当他拿起笔时，却又不知道自己应该画些什么。他的手久久停在空气里，仿佛凝固了的冰雪。  
耗时一个月莱戈拉斯的作品是一头出现在迷雾中的鹿，身姿似是转身，背后是郁郁葱葱的森林。那比以前他信手涂鸦出来的东西要好得多，他想得到来自瑟兰迪尔的赞美，可又被自己这个念头泼了一盆冷水。那个会称赞他的父亲已经不见了，在很久以前，和那些画一样不见了。  
“我以为你会画瑟兰迪尔。”  
当时格洛芬德尔停留在莱格拉斯的画室中，心想这与其说是画室不如说是密室。室内摆满了莱戈拉斯闲来无事雕刻的小木雕与头像，还有未被装裱好而受潮的画作。  
春日里处处弥漫着潮湿的气息，随手一摸墙壁上都是冷冷的湿气。  
莱戈拉斯用了一个世纪来磨练自己的绘画技艺，他常常在街头停驻，把自己打扮成流离失所的落魄画家，一句赞美就愿意为路人留下一幅画。众生百像走马观花，他都不记得自己为多少人作过画了，但最多的，仍旧是瑟兰迪尔。  
莱格拉斯的衣袖被粗暴地挽起来，露出结实的肌肉，而手上沾满了油彩。摆在他面前的画布初现轮廓，叫格洛芬德尔猜测那是人像。不消多想他便明白了，这画室里有大半都是瑟兰迪尔的肖像，各种姿态各种神情，一时间乱人眼目，而莱戈拉斯此刻专注的，也是想要把瑟兰迪尔的模样复刻到画布上。既然无法把瑟兰迪尔留在自己的身边，那么就把某一个瞬间留下来也好。  
“像吗？”他把画架移过来问。  
格洛芬德尔笑着摇头，道：“你应该去问他本人。”  
“我可没和瑟兰迪尔说过我会绘画。”莱戈拉斯眉头微微蹙起，又很快恢复原样，“假如让他看见这般光景，那还得了？”  
无疑，假若瑟兰迪尔见到这偌大画室里全是莱戈拉斯描幕的自己，所有的感想怕是只剩下逃离了吧。莱戈拉斯隐藏的爱恋太过热烈，如同一遇到氧气就会剧烈燃烧而导致爆炸的白磷，在特定的温度下更是烧得火光滚滚，灼伤所有暴露在外的肌肤。  
“拿过去，送给他，说不定他会非常高兴地接受。”  
格洛芬德尔从旁鼓动自己这位犹豫不决的朋友，人类的生命太过短暂，不像精灵可以用数百年甚至数千年去思考自己应该如何去接受爱。他们的相遇于精灵来说只是猝不及防的一瞬，随后又是眨眼的一瞬间老去随后长埋尘土。  
“不要。”不假思索便做出了拒绝。  
“你总是这么畏畏缩缩吗？”  
“当然不是。”莱戈拉斯选了一抹亮眼的金色油彩，混合着白色涂在画布上，又换了另外一只画笔细致的描上发丝。唯有此时连合上眼都是瑟兰迪尔。  
明媚的阳光从窗户照下来，坐在窗口的格洛芬德尔倚着木质窗框向外望，满院子的兰花随风摇曳。河面的波光粼粼与来来往往的商船交错成同一个画面。  
“瞧瞧，我们的密林王子，伟大的战士莱戈拉斯，”他朗声用精灵语说着，像是在宣布某些重大的事情，“现在却畏惧想自己心爱的人表达自己的爱意！羞怯之心阻拦着他，缠着他的脚步，不让他跨出一步！”  
莱戈拉斯也不是生气，因为格洛芬德尔所言如实，但他还是抓起手边的一个未成形的小木雕往外扔。那恰好能够被握在手心里，只有大致的形状，细节无暇补充，叫人以为它早就被创造者忘记了。格洛芬德尔往右一闪就躲开了来自莱格拉斯的攻击，得意地笑着，示意自己身手仍然敏捷。  
然而叫莱戈拉斯心痛的是格洛芬德尔并没有意识到他应该去接住木雕，那块木雕从开着的窗口闯出了画室内，一跃进入外面的海阔天空。  
“哇……莱戈拉斯你用了多大的力气啊？”格洛芬德尔目瞪口呆地望着那在空中作出抛物线的木雕，逐渐化成一个小点，没过几秒就发出了碎裂的响声，细微可辨。  
“就是……正常的力气啊……”被质问的子爵紧张不安地握紧了画笔，忧心着那一块木雕的结局。挣扎了两三秒钟他还是往门外冲了出去，差点撞到了倒茶进来的仆从。管家站在画室门口作出疑惑的表情——所有人都不被允许进入画室，除格洛芬德尔外。  
“他把重要的东西丢了出去，你看见了吧？”格洛芬德尔好笑地比划着，想起莱格拉斯的样子就忍不住笑了出来。  
“我还以为是您丢的呢。”管家低头答道，身姿一丝不苟，挺直腰杆端着茶水，却又时不时往内张望一探究竟。

事实总是说明一个真理，未雨绸缪是如此的重要。  
正当莱戈拉斯庆幸自己眼尖在花园里的鹅卵石小路上找到裂成两半的木雕时，瑟兰迪尔恰好就经过了，他刚从马车上走下来，看样子是准备走进公爵府。而不幸的是，他瞥见了莱戈拉斯从花丛里冒头的那一刻，更要命的是莱戈拉斯满手的油彩还没有洗掉，这一切都让他看起来像恶作剧还未结束。  
稍稍愣了一瞬，瑟兰迪尔站在围栏外向莱戈拉斯鞠躬致意，嘴角泛起浅浅的笑意，好像在问你这是在干什么呢。  
“中午好，老师。”莱戈拉斯没头没脑地冒出了这么一句话，慌忙把木雕的两个部分塞进口袋里，狼狈极了。他不知道此时此刻格洛芬德尔就在画室内倚着窗户往下望，满心想要看他出洋相。  
还是精灵王子时，旁人总以为国王看到如此胡闹的王子会大发雷霆，至少会怒不可遏，但出人意料的是往往瑟兰迪尔只是拍去莱戈拉斯衣袍上的尘土，嘱咐他不要玩太过了。精灵的国王也会有温柔的一面，谁说不是呢？至今莱戈拉斯仍记得清楚。  
“看来是我打扰您了。”瑟兰迪尔不忘调侃他，收起了平日的严肃。  
莱戈拉斯急忙把两手放在身后，努力不让自己露出马脚，他笑的很牵强，思索着有什么借口能够摆脱这一局面。  
“不不不，您千万别这么说……是我的疏忽，都忘了您要来上课了。您快进来吧。”莱戈拉斯想要作出邀请姿势，却又想到自己手上那些未干的油彩，整个人都别扭极了。  
看着他这幅窘迫模样瑟兰迪尔轻声而笑，车么喧嚣中整个人站在灿烂的日光里，连世界也因此变得无声。  
“如您所愿。”他转身前说道。  
从花园临近的街道走到公爵府的正门口还是要花费上一段时间的，莱戈拉斯抢着要在瑟兰迪尔进入宅邸之前掩盖事实，让一切恢复正常。但这不太可能，因为那些质量极好的油彩黏在了他的手上，一时半会儿是不能用水洗干净的了，而画室的们还打开着，第一眼就可以看见里面琳琅满目的肖像画。后果真是不敢想象啊。  
仆人知趣地为莱戈拉拿来了湿水毛巾，又替他把袖子扯下来扣上纽扣，询问要什么茶水来招待即将来访的家庭教师。莱戈拉斯随口说了一个瑟兰迪尔较为喜爱的花茶，但心里想着不如直接上红酒算了，那更能让瑟兰迪尔高兴。  
“把花茶拿到书房就好了。”他无暇顾及其他细节，心想该怎么解释自己现在这蠢透了的窘相。  
该死的格洛芬德尔还躲在画室里不肯现身，如果有充足的时间他必定会毫不犹豫地跑上去狠狠揍他一顿，以精灵的方式。但留给莱格拉斯的时间不多了，他胡乱整理了一下衣物，又摸了摸还在口袋里安然呆着的木雕，长长舒了一口气。  
没等他确认万无一失大厅的门就被打开了，瑟兰迪尔走了进来，挑眉看着自己略显紧张的学生。就像他第一次与自己见面时一样，明明是在自己家中，却如坐针毡，有意无意地讨好自己。那点小动作是逃不开瑟兰迪尔的眼睛的，他只是觉得很有趣，想看看还会有什么拙劣的小花招。  
“失礼了，老师。”莱戈拉斯冲他点点头，坐在舒适的沙发上，有些心虚地把手藏了起来。  
“恕我冒昧，莱戈拉斯，你刚才是在干什么？挖土豆吗？”瑟兰迪尔难得跳开礼节与身份亲切地拿他开玩笑，神色却一本正经，好像自己只是问了一个十分正常的问题。  
“不……我在找东西。”莱戈拉斯促狭地说着，“我不小心从楼上丢了下去。”  
“原来如此，你可真是粗心大意啊。”瑟兰迪尔作出感慨，还是站着，眼神里在问他为什么还不去书房。莱戈拉斯庆幸画室在走廊嘴里端，进入书房并不会经过画室，也就不会有暴露的危险了。可格洛芬德尔是个变数。  
“时间快到了，我们上去吧，老师。”莱戈拉斯站了起来，假装无意地拿起毛巾，走在瑟兰迪尔身后偷偷摸摸地用力擦着油彩，虽然他也没有抱多大希望。  
宅邸内的摆钟固定在整点数发出提醒的响声，回荡在屋内，惊醒了许多正在午睡的仆人。莱戈拉斯生活简单，他的仆人们也乐得清闲，想着光照顾自觉一个人就好了，那个什么公爵就不用管它了。才结束了书房的清扫的仆人和他们打了个照面，低头向他们问好。  
走廊尽头的画室的门是虚掩着的，半露不露的显出模糊的中国色彩。莱戈拉斯暗暗骂了一句格洛芬德尔，却又有些感激，只求他不要闹出多大动静就好了。瑟兰迪尔察觉到了莱戈拉斯的小表情，也没多在意，为他推开门让他进去。  
然而格洛芬德尔安坐在本属于莱格拉斯的位置之上，故作认真地翻着莱戈拉斯日常阅读的那本植物种植笔记，见到他们进来好泰然自若地向他们打招呼。格洛芬德尔的心性有时候就像喜欢玩闹的小孩，而受害者往往就是莱戈拉斯。格洛芬德尔出现在眼前那一瞬莱戈拉斯差点气晕了，他忍住走上前去打格洛芬德尔一顿的冲动，以最好的脾气说道：“我的朋友，你怎么会在这呢？”  
格洛芬德尔倒是若无其事，他恍然大悟地抬起头来，一拍桌子说：“哎呀，我都忘了你今天要上课了。我就是来看看你的书房……这可真大啊。”说着他还装出了惊叹的表情。  
而莱戈拉斯则变得凶神恶煞，他有些难以控制自己，“那你现在……要做些什么呢？和我留下来一起上课？这可真是非常欢迎的啊。”  
“哦，不，我最讨厌上课了。”格洛芬德尔干笑几声，摸摸鼻子，“我只是想来问你……东西捡回来了吗？”  
这样一来作为旁观者的瑟兰迪尔可就来兴趣了，他看戏似地看着自己的学生和他的好友争论般地聊着天，一语不发地站在门口，不去打扰两个人。  
走廊最里面的房门是虚掩着的，好像一阵风就能合上，门口的大理石花盘上还放着时令的花儿，开的正是最好的时候，娇艳欲滴惹人怜爱。他看了看那个房间，似乎想从其中找到一些有关莱格拉斯的消息。  
“找到了找到了，不过都坏了。”莱戈拉斯咕哝地说着，绞尽脑汁地想着如何转移瑟兰迪尔此时此刻的注意力，所以把声音抬高了一个音量。  
“拿来给我看看嘛。”格洛芬德尔伸出手。  
“想都别想，”莱戈拉斯恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，警告自己的朋友，然后又对瑟兰迪尔说：“老师，您先坐下喝口茶吧。”  
“多谢了，莱戈拉斯。”被招待的极好的家庭教师对这样的待遇已经淡然处之了，他径直走到书桌前坐下，与这一位他不太熟悉的金发伯爵四目对视，带着点好奇还有其他的思绪。  
“午安，瑟兰迪尔先生。”  
“午安，格洛芬德尔伯爵。”  
晴好的日光投下大片大片的阴影，簌簌如雪片般落在窗棂之上，几盆修剪精致的盆栽被摆放在窗台上。瑟兰迪尔早有注意，它们被照顾地极好，一片欣欣向荣。瑟兰迪尔拿起桌面上的文法练习，也不介意格洛芬德尔在这儿，就开始检查错误。莱戈拉斯对着格洛芬德尔使眼色，叫他快点回去，而不识趣儿的格洛芬德尔只要摇头好像完全没有明白对方的意思。  
安静的室内只剩下翻书的声音，偶尔窗外会掠过拍动着翅膀的鸟儿的啼叫。  
“快去把门关上。”莱戈拉斯对格洛芬德尔作着口型，还动了动脖子。  
“才不。”格洛芬德尔依然嬉皮笑脸。  
“快去！”他又作了口型。  
等瑟兰迪尔把那三面的练习都修改完之后，对峙着的两人才稍稍收敛。  
“好了，这是你犯下的错误，好好看看错在哪里。”称不上和颜悦色的瑟兰迪尔并非不知道两个人之间无声的对话，他故作不知地把本子推到莱戈拉斯面前，手指敲了敲桌面。今日莱戈拉斯的状态不太正常，心不在焉地想着那还没有合上大门的画室以及自己随时有可能暴露的秘密。  
本以为自己会遭到老师的训斥，而瑟兰迪尔却什么也没多说。他在莱戈拉斯拿起笔埋头书写后直勾勾地盯着格洛芬德尔，过了一会儿，格洛芬德尔被他看得心里发毛。  
“……额……您怎么老盯着我啊？”  
“有吗？”瑟兰迪尔全然不觉，反常地笑了起来，也没有挖苦伯爵大人，“你的衣领、还有……”他抬起手来指了指手肘，让格洛芬德尔看看自己身上的衣服。格洛芬德尔倒是照做了，才发现自己不经意间沾了许多色块在身上，这湿润的天气总叫那些没有装裱好的画渗出一层水。他现在也和莱戈拉斯一样了，以为自己能够掩饰得很好，结果却早就被看透。  
“我看我还是走吧……衣服脏成这样。”格洛芬德尔吐吐舌头，摆弄着衣袖，也不忘说一句：“以后别乱丢东西了，不然都找不到了。”  
“你如果还胡说话我还扔，砸死你！”他的友人反唇相讥。  
好笑地看他这两你一言我一语的瑟兰迪尔把手搭一起，等他们终于吵完而格洛芬德尔也踏出大门了，他才悠悠开口：“莱戈拉斯，你就不去洗洗手吗？”  
“啊？我是来不及……怕耽误上课。如果老师您介意的话我现在就……”  
“不，这没什么关系。但我看你好像今天没什么心思啊。”瑟兰迪尔打断了他的话，目光在莱戈拉斯的双手上稍作停顿，复又收回。  
“……是我不对。”莱戈拉斯牵挂着那画室里的还没有收拾好的画布以及那些摆放在地上的画框，他也承认了，只是没有清楚地说出来。  
“刚才伯爵说你掉了什么东西到下面，是找回来了吧？”  
“找到了，不过裂开了两半。”莱戈拉斯点点头，为自己那未完成的作品感到心疼，看来又要重新再做一份了。他还有许多相似的木雕，都是手掌大小，有瑟兰迪尔的半身像或是全身像，各式各样不同的礼服褶皱都被细致地雕了出来，而主人的表情也栩栩如生。那说不上是艺术珍品，也比不上许多大师的作品，但对莱戈拉斯来说，那是他仅有的去追思精灵王的方法。  
“是这样啊……”瑟兰迪尔若有所思，话音拖长，，好像细细咀嚼着自己接下来会说的那一句话：“还能够恢复原样吗？”  
“应该没可能了。”莱戈拉斯遗憾地摇摇头。  
出乎意料地，他的老师和他说了些与课程无关的话题。  
“能给我看看吗？”他问。  
莱戈拉斯左右为难了一会儿，他并不希望瑟兰迪尔发现木雕正是以他为模特而做的，但他也不想拒绝瑟兰迪尔的要求。他想了想，还有把手伸进了口袋里拿了出来，被削去棱角的小木块安安静静地躺在他的手心里，暗沉的光泽在表面流动，而手心的色彩好像变成了幕布上的底色。  
“你喜欢雕刻啊……”瑟兰迪尔饶有兴致地从莱戈拉斯的手中拿起那两块木头，仔细看了看，“是某个人物吗？”  
没什么可以瞒过瑟兰迪尔，莱戈拉斯脸色羞赧地点头了，也不说是谁。  
“花了很多心思吧？……真是可惜啊。”瑟兰迪尔把木块放在桌子上，迎着光，把从脖子处裂开的木块轻轻地合了上去，裂痕非常明显，还有许多细碎的地方已经没办法补救了。那像一条狰狞的伤疤，赫然出现在人像的脖子上，犹如断头台的干净利落。  
“是啊……也粘不上去。”他叹息道。  
“这样也挺好的。”家庭教师重新回到课程上来，“你还没有把前天的更正给我看，我只看到了昨天的。不会是忘了吧？”  
莱戈拉斯脸色一阵青一阵白，没错，他真的忘记了。  
“非常抱歉，老师……”他压低声音说道，乞求着老师的原谅。  
“玩物丧志。”  
这四个字对莱戈拉斯来说是不小的打击，他僵在了凳子上，没想到刚刚还面色柔和的瑟兰迪尔会变化如此之快，但也明白这是自己的错误，瑟兰迪尔说的在理。他无话可说。  
整个课程下来瑟兰迪尔都没有再给莱戈拉斯好脸色看，在莱戈拉斯埋头完成瑟兰迪尔布置的练习时，他站起身来在室内走了一圈，像以往一样，看着书架上的书籍。莱戈拉斯时不时偷偷看自己的老师一眼，然后继续抓耳挠腮地写那些他用不上的华丽词句。宫廷交往与归宿沙龙都需要用上这些，用处有很多很多，他们需要用这些文字游戏来填补自己空虚的心灵里，获取无用的自尊。瑟兰迪尔极擅长这样的诗句，却又对此嗤之以鼻，从未有过赞美。他对自己赖以谋生的职业也没有太多的热爱与褒贬，只是日复一日地尽职完成工作。  
他必须明天把漏掉的更正交给瑟兰迪尔，那是读起来令人头疼不已的长诗，与莱戈拉斯过完读到过的诗句，无论是精灵的还是人类的都无法媲美。瑟兰迪尔要他仿照那样的句式也写一篇，那毫无观赏性与艺术性的词句难以入眼，一遍又一遍地挑战着莱戈拉斯的阅读极限。等他写完，却是惨不忍睹，于是忍不住撕掉再来，结果就再也没写过了。  
精灵天性喜爱以高歌的形式来抒发内心感想，莱戈拉斯也是一位不错的歌手，也写过许多歌词，但那都是用精灵语书写的，也只能由他歌唱出来。倘若让他翻译成这一门他尚不熟悉的语言，只能是无端的为难。莱戈拉斯留下的词曲不多，也很少人听过，不知何时就化作无意义的呢喃消散于风中了。最让他印象深刻的是自己写的一首情歌，不过一两日就传遍了密林，大家都猜测殿下倾慕的到底是哪一位幸运的女精灵，但没过几天这便无疾而终了，没人提起，也没人记得了。那首歌莱戈拉斯还能断断续续地唱出来，用他长久使用的另一门人类的语言也能粗糙地翻译，只是不尽人意罢了。  
“写好了么？”  
瑟兰迪尔从书架上拿下一本书，走到莱戈拉斯身旁，微微俯下身。他的发丝有些从肩膀上滑落下来，跌在莱戈拉斯的手臂处与颈间，拂过有些痒。  
“快了，我就是不太理解为什么要这么用……”莱戈拉斯指着纸上瑟兰迪尔所修改的地方，微微转过头去，那样能够更靠近他的老师。  
“这样啊……你把这两个字母没有分清楚，他们各自有不同的意义，”瑟兰迪尔也懒得再拿一支笔了，直接握住莱戈拉斯那有些脏的手，力气不大，像成年人教导幼儿学习写字那般，“你写的顺序有问题。好好看着，别分神。这边是这样的……”接下来瑟兰迪尔说得什么莱戈拉斯都没听清，他脑子轰轰作响，只剩下双手接触时留下的温度作为他最后的知觉。  
他握着他的手反复写了五六遍，然后松开，另外一只手还按着座椅的扶手，靠着莱戈拉斯。  
“明白了么？”瑟兰迪尔问。  
“……好像……我试试。”莱戈拉斯心情乱乱的，感觉手已经麻痹了，他竭力回想着刚刚瑟兰迪尔的写法，笨拙地在纸上留下歪歪扭扭的字迹。  
“还过得去吧。你明天记得把漏下的任务写了。”瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯走神了，表面上也没有什么怒气，只是沉静地看着他直到莱戈拉斯把今日应该完成的任务结束了，然后让他自己检查一遍。  
“好，我不会再忘掉了。谢谢老师。”莱戈拉斯忙不迭地答应点头。  
事实上，瑟兰迪尔对与莱戈拉斯总是过于严厉，他的要求高于对普通人的要求，也高于对其他的学生的要求，像是为莱戈拉斯刻意设定的一般。作为王室制定的教师，瑟兰迪尔这般态度也的确没有问题，国民们需要更有涵养更优秀的君主，而非与普通人齐平就可以了。但他一丝不苟的态度还是移到了莱戈拉斯身上，并不会因为其他什么原因而松懈。  
课程到黄昏的绚烂彩霞铺满天空时才结束，莱戈拉斯把瑟兰迪尔送到门口，准备向老师告别。  
走出书房时瑟兰迪尔有意无意地往走廊最里面望了一眼，没有人敢走近莱戈拉斯明令禁止他人进入的画室，自然也就没有人敢合上门，只能令其保持原样。他眯起眼睛，好像想看得更清楚一些，而莱戈拉斯随后跟着走出来时便立即转头。  
晚风混杂着兰花的香味，喧闹的声音从波澜平静的河面上传来。  
今日两人都因很多事情而显得耿耿于怀，瑟兰迪尔没有再提起那个被他拼合好的木雕人像，好像也失去了对神秘房间的兴趣。他依照礼节向莱戈拉斯鞠躬道道别词，心里却又想着其他事情，像潮水汹涌而来填补了心房的空洞。

莱戈拉斯很久没有试过挑灯夜战了，他整晚待在画室里，在明亮的灯光中呆滞般地凝视着大小不一的画布上金发精灵，背景是繁花盛开的密林王国。未干的色块大片大片的填充着，生机盎然的传说地带给人以至今屹立不倒的错觉。还有更多的是不同年代他遇到的不同的瑟兰迪尔，精灵的气质从他的身上褪去，王者的气度也随着岁月消散，但那如出一辙的容貌依旧叫人怦然心动。正如今日才完成的那一张画，没有冠冕也没有华丽衣袍，只是某个时刻的他，在这一世的不变。  
他手上的白纸掉了一地，上面用辛达语写满了情感炙热的诗句，旁边标注着通用语的说法以及图塔米洛安的语言应当如何才能翻译得当。但他现在不是要用图塔米洛安的话说出来，也不是要用通用语向某位求之不得的人告白。那距离触不可及，他只想用某些机会，哪怕对方不明白他的心意，那样也不错。  
一遍一遍地修改不恰当的词句，直至满腔热情都化作那生涩难懂的断句与停顿。  
天亮之前莱戈拉斯朗读了一遍，有些地方发音不准，让他停了好久。等他通顺地念完之后，才发觉管家叩响了门。开门后，年老的管家有些抱歉地看着一脸忧郁的米尔伍德子爵，以为他正在为追求某位小姐而坐卧难安，手里捧着早餐询问他是否要推迟进餐。莱戈拉斯才反应过来黑夜已经过去了，他浑浑噩噩地点头，合上门把手稿放回书房里。  
早饭后莱戈拉斯没有到庭院内照看那些兰花，而是在书房内睡了一会儿，只是他睡过头了。  
仆人们心疼地看着年轻的子爵在自己的爱情里饱受折磨，甚至当他的家庭教师到来时也不忍心叫醒他。管家低声请求教师让他们的主人好好睡上一觉，他昨晚都在那个房间内绞尽脑汁地写着东西，看着就让人难受。  
教师面对管家的请求也思考了一阵子，最终还是点头答应了。他被带到书房中，管家蹑手蹑脚地站在门口说不进去了。而瑟兰迪尔也颇体谅他们的难处，他走进去后没有发出一点儿声响，连脚步声都被厚厚的地毯包裹着。  
四下寂静，而莱戈拉斯枕着自己的手臂，沉浸在梦乡中。他的手下压着几张纸，乱糟糟地写了许多东西，瑟兰迪尔偏过头来也无法辨认。他想抽出来看看，却又不想因此破坏了莱格拉斯的安眠。  
白日的光亮在少年的金发上留了一层钻石般的光彩，连轮廓也柔和起来。  
瑟兰迪尔既没有去触碰莱戈拉斯也没有去把他手下压着的纸张抽出来，而是随手拿起桌子上的一本书读了起来，等莱戈拉斯自己醒来。看来今日的进度不能完成了，他有些可惜地想。莱戈拉斯是一位很努力学习的学生，拥有傲人的姿容的他自然能在上流社会如鱼得水游刃有余，语言的障碍不值一提。可莱戈拉斯还是聘请了一位严厉如他的老师，兢兢业业地完成学业，这怕是不多见了。  
少年平静起伏的呼吸声是室内唯一能够听见的声音，瑟兰迪尔捻着书角，违心地侧过头去看莱戈拉斯，猜想他可是累着了。  
管家所言的爱情故事不信也罢，就瑟兰迪尔所知莱戈拉斯到来这几个月他都没有对同龄的少女表示爱慕或是欣喜，虽然面上笑得温柔，却又与所有人有着不可逾越的距离。  
寻思着到底要不要叫醒莱戈拉斯时，瑟兰迪尔的目光越过层层枝叶，能够看见风的身影。但看着学生眼角微微浮出的暗沉阴影，瑟兰迪尔还是心软了，也许莱戈拉斯真的沉迷在了某一段无望的爱情中，在那堆砌出来的诗句里流连忘返了，这让他无端生出一股气愤与妒恨，却又转瞬即逝。书页被无心浏览的家庭教师往后翻去，而阅读者的心思却在其他的地方。  
骨瓷茶杯内的花茶的温度从暖变成了常温最后冷了下来，瑟兰迪尔慢吞吞地动作却还是喝到了底。午后刺眼的天空也收起了高傲的笑，凉意遁入书房之内，早春的室内比室外要凉快得多。莱戈拉斯穿着薄薄的衬衣，也是没来得及换成正式会面的衣服，洁白柔顺的衣服贴着脊背，连褶皱都看不到。  
书被粗略地翻到了最后一页，瑟兰迪尔轻轻合上打算叫醒他疲惫的学生了。  
或许是因为趴在桌子上太过难受，莱戈拉斯把头转了过去又无知无觉地换了一只手垫着头，被压在手臂下的书页露出来大半，让瑟兰迪尔得以一窥。  
纯黑的墨水在纸上留下了一行一行优雅流畅的字迹，却又有许多因不满意而不粗暴留下的涂涂改改，突兀而又不和谐，有悖于莱戈拉斯一贯留给瑟兰迪尔整洁有序的影响。莱戈拉斯的手指覆去的那一片地方也都是墨水，却又不像是涂改，让瑟兰迪尔起了些许疑惑。金发教师无声息地站起来，绕过桌子走到少年的背后，屏住呼吸小心地把头发撩起来低下头去看。过了几秒钟，瑟兰迪尔才确定那是莱戈拉斯的信手涂鸦，那会为诗句添色不少，作者手绘的图案有着某种古典遗风，纸面上绽放的花朵傲然听力，即使没有颜色也能够令人感受到那满目的斑斓。  
他的学生是一位功底深厚的画家，他早该知道的。  
瑟兰迪尔莫名其妙地想要把这份手迹据为己有，就像他把莱戈拉斯交给他的每一本装订好了的文法练习册都珍重地放进了书桌的抽屉里一般。这位还在睡梦中的年轻子爵本应该精神十足地坐在椅子上听他讲课的，而不是由于某些人而愁眉不展彻夜难眠。  
他没有再往下提起纸张，怕会惊醒莱戈拉斯，让他不得安稳而又结结巴巴地急于解释自己的失礼之处。但如今他本人的所作所为就非常失礼，叫瑟兰迪尔都忍不住狠狠地挖苦自己一番。  
好像感受到身边有他人呼出的气息，莱戈拉斯无意识地皱着眉头把脸转了过去，以为时间还早，整个人的脸都埋进了手臂里。隐隐透着怒火的的瑟兰迪尔看着那些写满了缠绵情诗的纸张又一次被粗心大意地子爵推了出去，眼看着要脱离手臂的控制了。手疾眼快的教师迅速抽了出来，以极其挑剔的品味评价这首自己想要得到的诗歌。  
前四句都是用图塔米洛安的语言写的，瑟兰迪尔毫不费力就领悟了其中含义，表达了主人日夜思念的单相思的痛苦，而又含蓄的表示自己从未想过要让两个人在一起。考虑到莱戈拉斯的高贵出生，瑟兰迪尔以为莱戈拉斯是爱上了一下他高攀不起的姑娘，比如说刚刚成年的公主，是国王王冠上的明珠。那是为善解人意的淑女，追求者在贵族之中多如过江之鲫，而受尽宠爱的公主至今未有婚配夫婿。图塔米洛安的文字旁是一连串瑟兰迪尔未曾见过的语言，估计就是莱戈拉斯所说的他故乡的文字了，瑟兰迪尔查阅过很多书籍，也没能找到一点点的痕迹，更别说去学习了。  
到了那盛放的兰花衬托下的文字，则是瑟兰迪尔所教导的本国的语言，莱戈拉斯还是歪歪扭扭地写着，与前两种的熟练使用有着很大差别。老实说，瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯不认认真真去练习写字非常不满，他一笔一画地告诉莱戈拉斯应该怎么写，可他就是一窍不通，让瑟兰迪尔反反复复教了好多遍。然而瑟兰迪尔还没有放弃，他相信既然莱戈拉斯都能把其他文字写的如此优美，那么也终有一日能把本国文字写成艺术品。只是现在还没有点苗头。  
诗句末尾注明的是“冷酷而又遥远的你，我是你永恒的追逐者”，接近于无病呻吟，让人忍俊不禁。  
那轻微的笑声悄无声息地传入莱戈拉斯耳中，显得渺远难寻，早就醒来的他感到面色一红，装作困倦地动了动，却又忍不住在内心想象瑟兰迪尔的反应。他在纸张的背面用图塔米洛安的文字书写的是简短的一行字，与其说是标题不如说是献词或是收信人的姓名，又在下面用辛达语写上了瑟兰迪尔的名字。他曾作对瑟兰迪尔介绍了一回辛达语，得意洋洋地夸赞这种语言的优美之处以及诗歌般的朗朗上口，还自作主张地告诉对方那个名字该怎么写。这么多年来莱戈拉斯写得一字不差。  
写满了缠绵词句的纸张被莱戈拉斯推了出去，见他如此，瑟兰迪尔眼中的冷意有如春日初雪的消融。他又因此见到了其他的、更为工整的誊抄，露出了一角，恰好是收信人的名字——同样也是辛达语，隐秘而直白，直直击中了行为不光彩的教师的心。瑟兰迪尔没有忘记莱戈拉斯所说的那一种书写方法，为此自己也私下练习过，可他对这知之甚少，也认为不久以后世间就没有人知道这些文字了。  
瑟兰迪尔眨眨眼睛，眼神说不清是惊喜抑或是惊讶，他拍拍莱戈拉斯露出在外的脸颊，试图叫醒为他烦恼的少年。  
设下埋伏的莱戈拉斯自然清楚自己这样的告白方法有很大的偶然性，假若他的老师对他漠不关心，或者一直只是保持着教师与学生之间的尊重，那些情诗只会沦为笑料。可瑟兰迪尔走到了他的身边，在多种奇特的情感的驱使下阅读了这为他而作诗篇，并且了然于心。  
手背的冰凉触感使莱戈拉斯染上了红霞般的颜色，他假装才从梦境中醒来，揉了揉眼睛，故作惊愕地望着他的老师。  
曾经横亘在他们之间的隔阂由血缘组成，那是他们最亲密的关系，也是不可跨越的障碍。莱戈拉斯想方设法去克服这些艰难险阻，为此做了很多很多事情，却以自甘堕落的放逐告终。而他现在还在这场没有终点的旅途中，背负着许多由他带来的谎言，竭力拉近他们的距离。  
“您……什么时候来的？”  
“正常时间啊。”瑟兰迪尔不动声色地站着，手里拿着稿纸，与莱戈拉斯只有一步之遥。  
醒来多时的精灵仍然像情窦初开的少年，他还不太清楚自己接下来应该怎么办，主动权被他让渡给了瑟兰迪尔，局势从此改变。  
“非常抱歉，是我睡过头了。”莱戈拉斯的眼睛却没有离开过那张纸，又欲盖弥彰地把桌子上的另外几张纸收到背后，生怕瑟兰迪尔还是会看到更多。虽然心里高兴了半天，却又玩着这些小把戏。  
“不，是我给你的任务太重了。”家庭教师颇为体谅自己的学生，他泛起暖阳般的笑，“我倒是很好奇……这是什么？”他扬了扬手上的纸，面上的冰霜已消失不见。  
“那是……”莱戈拉斯一时语塞，还是红着脸，“那是……您给我布置的作业……我写了一晚上，所以我才……”他慌乱地摆手。  
书房内被摆放在窗台上的盆栽被窗口的微风拂过而弯了腰，自欺欺人地往外瞟了一眼后，莱戈拉斯有些后悔自己昨夜作出的莽撞决定。他猜不透瑟兰迪尔心里在想什么，虽然他没有生气，可他似乎也没有接受的意思。  
“还给你。写得太潦草了。”瑟兰迪尔作出评语，以教师的身份，听起来还蛮中肯的。  
莱戈拉斯沮丧地接过了。  
“那我们现在开始上课吧。”瑟兰迪尔好整以暇地绕过桌子回到原位，也不去看莱戈拉斯的哭丧脸，既无愉悦也无兴奋。他依旧以平淡如水的嗓音为莱戈拉斯念着那些书本上的散文诗歌，解释每一句话的含义。一桌之隔的莱戈拉斯也没有再提起这件事，他的思绪早已飘到不知道哪儿去了满心都是自己犯下的错误的难受。  
时间难熬，好不容易过了一个小时，听见了楼下的钟声，莱戈拉斯望向门口，哪怕随便一个人出来也好啊。瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯的小动作了然于心，他把文章的最后一段念完，对上莱戈拉斯的眼睛，准备问他关于这篇文章的感受。  
措手不及的子爵不可避免地被老师奚落了一顿，然后在日落时分送走了他，垂头丧气如斗败的公鸡。管家关切地问候子爵是否有不舒服，又要为他的无名爱情出谋划策，莱戈拉斯对此百口莫辩，他不能说自己迷恋的爱人就是瑟兰迪尔，也不能说这样的爱已经持续了好多年，比公爵府内所有人的寿命都漫长的多。

写求爱信并不是莱戈拉斯的风格，但好像除此之外没有其他什么更好的方法了。在格洛芬德尔的怂恿下他挑了休息日奋笔疾书，涂涂改改写了一整个昼夜，又把新近完成的画作包装好叫人在绸带上别上一支从花园里折来的兰花，露水还停留在花瓣上。而那一封耗费他心力的信件终究还是没有勇气别在上面，而是换做在画布后面洁白的区域的一句题词还有签名。  
奉命送去的仆人回来后被莱戈拉斯热切地询问着瑟兰迪尔是如何反应，但得到的答案只是瑟兰迪尔收下了，没有任何的表情，说不出是高兴还是不高兴。这更让莱戈拉斯一筹莫展了，他始终惧怕着瑟兰迪尔对于他的追逐的拒绝或是厌恶，那会生硬地折断莱戈拉斯的一切勇气以及信念。  
坐卧不安地等了两天后瑟兰迪尔连上课也不来了，传言说是收到了国王的聘请书，重新回到了王室。这难免会让莱戈拉斯难受，画像与鲜花石沉大海，悱恻缠绵的词句也没有打动瑟兰迪尔分毫。但莱戈拉斯不死心地又遣人送去了两幅画像，在画框中装裱好，远远就能望见画中人优雅的侧影，叫人呼吸停顿数秒而不知觉。斟酌许久他还是写了一封言辞诚恳的信，用瑟兰迪尔日常与他对话的语言，歪歪扭扭的字迹叫人眼睛生涩，而简单却又诚恳的措辞似乎更加合瑟兰迪尔的胃口。信与画像又被送到了瑟兰迪尔的家中，莱戈拉斯满怀期冀的希望能收到回复。在信的末尾他作出了一同去观赏喜剧的邀请，仍然在上一次他们挑选的剧院，剧目也不变。  
等待是煎熬的，那几日间莱戈拉斯在社交圈里听到了许许多多关于瑟兰迪尔的流言，比如某个身份高贵的女爵恋上这一位容貌俊美的家庭教师，并且在国王面前说尽好话，要赐予他荣华富贵。这让莱戈拉斯心头一惊，暗暗痛骂传言女主角的无耻，一边却又明白自己所作所为和那一位女爵的行为其实是同样的肮脏。他们利用自己的权势去摆布他人的命运，为了自己的爱欲而不留情面地牺牲了他人的人生。  
剧目将要上演前的五天瑟兰迪尔仍然像是消失在了人海中，一点消息没有传来，深居简出的他的一切风闻都叫人紧张，哪怕错过一丁点儿都会遗憾。  
前三天时莱戈拉斯终于收到了瑟兰迪尔的回信，以颜色浓烈的火漆封口，拆开后便见着了雪白的纸张。  
他贪婪地吞噬着上面字句可能的、隐藏着的、或是非常明确的意思，一字一句都要反复揣摩上半个小时，直到确认某些他希望确认的事情后，他才常常松了一口气。  
在信中瑟兰迪尔饶有兴致地问莱戈拉斯从哪里学来这样的画技的，又表示非常喜欢莱戈拉斯送他的画像，但他更喜欢纯粹的风景画。瑟兰迪尔没有提及画布后面写着的情诗，仿佛没有见到，或是故作忽视。但这足以让莱戈拉斯兴奋半天了，他走进画室里找出一幅很久以前所绘兰花，拍去上面的尘埃，又叫仆人抱起来。熟练的仆人也懂得了莱戈拉斯的心中所想，聪明地不提及子爵的目标，只是低头默默做着自己的事情。  
“去院子里把一朵花摘下来，别在绸带上，帮我送去吧。”  
“明白了，子爵。需要我转告您的话吗？”  
“这倒不用了，“莱戈拉斯略略一思考，然后摇摇头说不了，”你只要告诉我他收到是什么样就好了。”  
“仅此而已吗，尊敬的子爵？”  
“仅此而已，谢谢你了。”  
“请您不要这么说，为您服务是我的荣幸。”充当两人交流的信使的仆人快步走了出去，哼着愉悦的歌谣，看得出他的心情和融融暖风中的阳光差不多。

对于瑟兰迪尔是否赴约莱戈拉斯并无把握，他忐忑不安地等候回音，却又听到瑟兰迪尔在那一天应邀出席女爵的沙龙的消息。莱戈拉斯本来也被邀请了，他还以诚恳的语气说明了自己不能参加的诸多理由，但归根到底还是因为瑟兰迪尔。  
渺无音信的单方面联络带着许多似是而非的引诱与计谋，步步为营而又冲动单纯。  
露天剧场在黄昏时期就开始搭建舞台了，绚丽的火烧云布满天际直至地平线，还能望见海面上杨帆而来的船只。热闹的歌谣在哄吵的人群中尤为响亮，欢笑与掌声混在一起，连潮水拍打海岸的声音也作为喝彩了。  
子爵的马车早早停在了路口，车厢外绘着米尔伍德公爵的家纹，无声地宣示着主人的尊贵。  
在这样喧闹的场景中衣着考究的米尔伍德子爵稍稍感觉有些热，松了松领口，这样华丽的着装始终让他不大喜欢，灵敏度也因此降低了。日落的风吹向海洋，潮起潮落都见得清晰，波纹荡漾。他站在路口处等待着那很可能不会来赴约者，那代表着对那份感情的否定与拒绝，或是逃避。这样一想可真是糟糕透了，但莱戈拉斯又不想放弃，抱着小小的憧憬去对待那一份爱与追逐。  
来来往往的行人们善意的嘲笑着这意味少年贵族的愚笨姿态，他很英俊，脸上的神情却出卖了他的手足无措，和所有面对爱情的孩子们一样。精灵有足够长久的人生，去思索每一段爱情的正确与否，莱戈拉斯渐渐想通了，却又变得比以往更执着了。  
他的金发友人格洛芬德尔也和他们一样，对莱戈拉斯这样的约会给予了不高的评价。他说：“莱戈拉斯，你别傻了，怎么活得越久，你倒是越傻了啊？这么贸贸然个瑟兰迪尔说你要追求他，确定不会被他当成……？”话格洛芬德尔没有继续说下去，他顿了顿，于心不忍。好吧，这一点也不善意，反而像老妈妈对他的关心。  
海的腥味充斥着鼻孔，莱戈拉斯都看见在化妆的女演们了，丰满的胸脯以及铺满了白色珍珠粉的脸交叠重合，与密林王国截然不同的风格，与精品的时代也天差地别。  
贩卖花朵的女孩子挎着花篮走来走去，寻觅着可能的顾客，然后盯上了米尔伍德子爵，他看起来很需要讨好自己的追求对象。  
女孩子声音清脆，沾着水珠的花朵被摆在莱戈拉斯面前，一双大眼睛写满了恳求：“尊敬的先生，您真的不考虑买一支来给那位姗姗来迟的小姐吗？”  
莱戈拉斯看了一眼花篮里被去掉了刺的玫瑰，娇艳的正红惹人喜爱，却又不是瑟兰迪尔的喜爱。心情并不太好的莱戈拉斯却不想让别人也和他一样心情不好，刚要从口袋里掏出零钱买下一支，就又听见了其他声音。  
“我想这位绅士可能不太需要玫瑰花，那是赠送给女士的礼物。和他今晚的约会不太符合吧。”话音里隐约带着笑意，像春日露珠里倒映的晨曦光辉。  
莱戈拉斯双眼一亮，向声音传来的地方望去，之间瑟兰迪尔向他慢慢走来，衣衫一丝不苟。  
“晚上好。”  
“晚上好。”他们不约而同地说道。  
没有做成生意的女孩子垂头丧气的离开了，继续在熙熙攘攘的人流里寻找着下一位可能的顾客，她的声音忽元忽近，渐渐化为这交响乐中的一支。  
“你来迟了。”  
“是我的失礼，请你原谅。”瑟兰迪尔微微弯腰，做了鞠躬的姿势以表示内心的歉意，“但实际上是你来早了，莱戈拉斯。”  
“会吗？我可非常准时。”  
谈话时而被尖叫声打断，迟到的二人只能在拥挤的高处找到两个并不如意的座位。坐下后瑟兰迪尔对舞台上表演的剧目并不在意，扫过人头攒动的下方，众生百象尽在眼前。  
“……我以为你不会来。”莱戈拉斯的声音不大，几乎被淹没了，而瑟兰迪尔听到后转过头来，平日里认真严肃的神色被尽数掩去，罕见的露出那样温柔的表情。  
久远而又叫人怀念，是莱戈拉斯以为在世界上没有第二次机会再见到的了。  
“我的确不想来。”  
“那为什么……”  
“没有什么理由，我还是来了，仅此而已。”  
“那国王的聘书呢？”  
瑟兰迪尔歪着头，好像思考了一会儿，然后才慢条斯理地说道：“不太喜欢，所以不去了。”  
一如既往的随心所欲。莱戈拉斯想。  
“这又为什么？”他追问下去。  
被问到的人笑了一下，清浅如透明水面的细碎波光，转瞬即逝，“我对你的学业抱有一定的责任感。这个理由满意吗，尊敬的子爵？”  
被日落映得双颊发红的莱戈拉斯使劲眨了眨眼睛，叫人以为眼睛进沙子了，早有预料，“仅仅限于学生与老师的身份吗？我的老师。”  
话音落地，收回在舞台上徘徊的目光，瑟兰迪尔转头看向莱戈拉斯，其他人都无心去关注这两位观众，一心一意地眯起眼睛去捕捉女主角的每一个动作与眼神。  
“莱戈拉斯，我对你的一切看法，都源自于一种感情，我没有能力描述给你那是什么感觉。但我只能告诉你，那是我们都不能承担的，我也不能给你任何的承诺。”隐晦，生涩，需要反复的琢磨。这样的回复莱戈拉斯收到很多次，从最初的在乎与伤心到现在已经能够轻易化解了。他懂得了瑟兰迪尔话中深意，那是他特有的含蓄与隐忍。  
“很巧，我也这么想的。”二人会心而笑，带着某种甜品里特有的苦涩。  
天空暗沉，大片大片的乌云从北方飘来，阴沉沉地压在他们头顶上，却又让人误以为是提前降临的黑夜。莱戈拉斯抬起头，知悉露天剧场不能抵挡这样的风雨，便提议换一个地方。  
他们又从人群里走了出来，衣服都弄皱了，互相嘲笑对方如此正式的穿着。正在营业的酒馆大声吆喝着招揽顾客，有转为暴雨可能的春雨叫人湿了衣衫，水珠聚在头发上流了下来。幸好车夫尽职地在剧院所在的街道出口处等待着，他们走出来时他正和另一位同行高声攀谈。  
瑟兰迪尔没有立即打道回府，而是应邀去了公爵府。  
米尔伍德公爵府内的厨娘临时收到的作出一顿丰盛大餐的任务，满心欢喜地想要让子爵见识到自己的手艺，而管家又奉命从酒窖里拿出珍藏佳酿。府内的酒窖有着数不清的美酒，年代久远口味香醇，而子爵能够说出那些酒背后的故事，让人钦佩。  
佳肴美馔一应俱全，甘醇佳酿也任君挑选，明明有着一张未经世事的脸，却又游刃有余如情场老手，手段高明。  
但这看起来，更像是离别前的最后一次相互原谅。  
与瑟兰迪尔一同进餐要遵守一个原则，那就是不能说闲话，现在也如此。  
他们干杯，一言不发，享受着独处时光。  
餐后侍从走上前来问是否要烧旺炉火取暖，春寒未去，许多人都还以来着煤炭燃烧放出的热量来保持体温。这对莱戈拉斯来说并不是什么问题，四季温度变化只是一个字眼，毫无意义可言。然而他还是叫人点燃了炉火，雨后天空夜凉如水，透彻得能望见黯淡的银河。  
“你有很多漂亮的画，你也能画出很多漂亮的画。”瑟兰迪尔举着酒杯，看似半醉半清醒，实则是故意设计的对白。关于莱戈拉斯他有太多太多的疑问，那些一环扣一环的故事听起来天衣无缝，却不应该从一个少年的口中说出来，特别是以如此悲伤的口吻。  
“那是我的故乡。”给当初的密林之王讲述密林发生的一切无疑是一场折磨。这不是汇报卫队阻拦了多少蜘蛛进入了密林的问题，而是要在一个人空白的记忆中凿刻下那些本应存在的点与线。那样的行为对瑟兰迪尔来说是一种替代品才能感受到的残忍。  
“你从未告诉过我你来自何方，莱戈拉斯。”  
又一次，成千上万次，莱戈拉斯又要去面对这个问题了。他说过很多很多答案，它们能够骗得瑟兰迪尔的信任，却又不能骗过自己。他来自一个古老的已经消逝了的国度，他曾是骄傲的王子，有自己的梦想与荣光，踏上了旅程而不再回归。他是自己父亲的背叛者，狂热的追求者，也是游荡的亡魂，未来仍然将死心不息地向着微弱的光芒而去。  
“你对我说过很多……你父辈的故事，那听起来很遥远。”  
“那对我来说并不是的，那甚至没有过去，而且永远也不会过去 。”莱戈拉斯站在瑟兰迪尔身旁，借着烛光，与他一同望着画面上向海洋奔去的河流，好像还能听见奔腾的水声。  
“每个人都有自己的秘密，我很明白。站在我自己的立场上，莱戈拉斯……我并不想去探听你的秘密，哪怕你说了这么多虚构的故事，我还是会听下去。”  
说起对莱戈拉斯的第一印象瑟兰迪尔和大多数人都是一样的，那是一位非常美的少年，只是静静地站着就能够让人忘记呼吸。他身上有一股神秘的气质，过目难忘，牵动着人心，而但瑟兰迪尔试图窥探莱戈拉斯的内心时，却又发现那牵扯着许多说不清道不明的痛苦了。莱戈拉斯对他的殷勤与刻意疏远都脚他难以释怀，矛盾如此明显的存在于莱戈拉斯的身体之中，而又无法治愈。  
从莱戈拉斯口中说出来的谎言瑟兰迪尔并不在乎，那与他无关，只是陌生的存在着，哪怕是莱戈拉斯的想像之中罢了。但他愿意去听，把那些故事拼凑成完整的、结局美满的传说与长诗。  
自始至终，哪怕轮回还在继续，瑟兰迪尔还是宽恕了莱戈拉斯。

次年的深秋，米尔伍德公爵的死讯自图塔米洛安传来，自然而然的他的继承人，那位金发子爵从今日开始头衔改为了米尔伍德公爵，名正言顺的享受着那巨额财富。无缘一睹英俊公爵的父亲的女士们都很失望，又对此表示遗憾，主动致信安慰莱戈拉斯。  
但莱戈拉斯的生活没有多大变化，他已经完成了文法课程，正式步入正轨。他仍然作画，画面却换成了近在眼前的瑟兰迪尔，而不是来自于记忆与想象。他的金发教师充当起了模特的身份，安静地坐在沙发上，捧着一本书，就这样可以安然度过一个下午，谁都没有察觉一天就这么过去了。  
两人都没有提起那位不存在的米尔伍德公爵，莱戈拉斯也很好地扮演着这个角色，隐秘的过往仅仅存在于支离破碎的描述中。瑟兰迪尔权当是虚构的故事，他从不多问，也无心多问。  
有关家庭教师与公爵的恋情不知从何处传了出来，师徒的出双入对与亲密无间叫人嫉妒，同时扼腕叹息子爵日后无人继承的财产。这令瑟兰迪尔的声誉无形中受到的损害，他从不是在乎他人目光的人，莱戈拉斯与他的感情萌发于何处已无迹可循，至今他们都在尽自己所能地维持着脆弱的爱，想尽办法去表达对对方的关心。  
瑟兰迪尔喜欢懒洋洋地倚着靠椅去读那些好像永远都读不完的书，偶尔也会从莱戈拉斯的书房中找来那些古老文字的图书费力地读着。怀抱着私心莱戈拉斯告诉了瑟兰迪尔学习那种语言的方法，耐心地掩饰如何发音。在这方面瑟兰迪尔天分极高，几个月以后便能粗略掌握了，能够读懂那几本书页发黄的书。那些书籍莱戈拉斯从哪里弄来的他并没有问过，却也听过莱戈拉斯说，是他父亲的珍藏。  
他阅读时的模样时常会被莱戈拉斯以细腻的色彩留在画布上，瑟兰迪尔终于也是明白为什么莱戈拉斯会弄得满手狼狈黏稠。他不善于绘画，对色彩的分辨能力也不强，却又能给出一针见血的建议。  
“为什么你的笔下只有春天？”  
“我对这个季节很有好感。”  
从莱戈拉斯口中说出的每一个字瑟兰迪尔都能分析出真假，他敏锐地感知道那不过是莱戈拉斯某一种寄托情感的方式，也许是对另一个他从未见过的人的怀念，是他不能够触及的过往。是展示柜里的易碎品，被当作珍品放在他的眼前展览。  
“这春天就像你，停在了某一段时间，只有不变的永恒。”瑟兰迪尔放下手中的书本，指尖触碰到画面上的盎然绿意，一阵冰凉。  
莱戈拉斯也是一愣，知道这是瑟兰迪尔是他的疑问。他能看到莱戈拉斯眼神中流露的悲哀，那是另一个影子，消散在了很久很久以前。  
“我也可以画冬天，”他说，“那难不倒我。只是我更喜欢春天，很有希望。”  
瑟兰迪尔望着莱戈拉斯，眼中闪烁着不明的情绪。他斟酌许久，才开口说道：“有些时候，我觉得你会离开我。就像这些画，虽然美好，却不长久。”他的声音淡淡的，不辨悲喜。莱戈拉斯的陪伴只会增添他心中不安，少年随时都有可能的远去像心头细针，一点一点的刺入血脉，封锁理智。  
“不，我不会离开的。我会一直陪着你。”他放下画笔，握住瑟兰迪尔的手，给了他一个浅如蜻蜓点水的吻。

这句不算是承诺的话是莱戈拉斯终其一生自我放逐时戴上的枷锁，牢牢的禁锢着那关于瑟兰迪尔消亡而濒临破碎的心。在尘世的旅途莱戈拉斯遇到过很多瑟兰迪尔的转世，而他沉默地守护着他的转世，给予最诚挚美好的祝福。  
信守承诺对精灵来说是一种无形的折磨，那意味着直至世界终结之时的漫长，像永远望不见源头的河流，而逝者如斯，奔流不息。  
而莱戈拉斯的确做到了，这几十年间，直至瑟兰迪尔的鬓发缠上雪花的颜色，他都在瑟兰迪尔的身边，寸步不离。知悉精灵的永生对瑟兰迪尔来说的的确确是某种震撼，他并没有说羡慕莱戈拉斯那不会消逝的容颜与活力，只是为他感到深深的悲哀。  
记录着瑟兰迪尔一生衰老变化的画像随着他们的迁徙躲避而被丢弃了，决定离开这个国家时米尔伍德公爵府烧了一场大火，惊得四邻奔散。等人们扑灭烈火走到府邸内，却什么都找不到了，好像凭空消失，又好像早有预谋。金发公爵与他的情人都蒸发在了破晓之时。那是冬天，人们还在温暖的房屋中，起火的原因无可置疑的归咎于取暖的不小心，让公爵尸骨无存。  
与米尔伍德公爵向来交好伯爵格洛芬德尔为此伤心不已，没过多久就举家搬迁，去了另一个国家，远离伤心地。开春之时格洛芬德尔乘着船只去了海岸的另一边，与他同行的是未在记录中、本该死亡的莱戈拉斯与瑟兰迪尔。这样的把戏他们玩得太过熟练，从最初的恋恋不舍已经变成了一个程序，他们不能让人类发现自己的不同，因此只能变换身份，扮作不同的角色，转换舞台。  
瑟兰迪尔陪这对沦落凡尘的旅伴去过很多风景不同的国家，他也因此学会了不同的语言。他并无背井离乡之苦，只是会在见到浮沉不平的海平面时，忽然思念起自己阔别数十年的热土。那样的眼神令莱戈拉斯感到愧疚。  
他生命中最后的那几年莱戈拉斯与格洛芬德尔作了短暂的分别，启程回到了那个几经易主的王朝。终于他又开始假装成瑟兰迪尔的儿子了，好像本来就是如此。  
最后一年的冬天尤其寒冷，四肢百骸如同被冰锥刺骨，一个早晨瑟兰迪尔失去了呼吸，在莱戈拉斯的怀中得到了安息。  
但莱戈拉斯的旅程永无终止。  
那一世他的生活平淡而又安稳，战乱与瘟疫都没有影响他们获得幸福。莱戈拉斯仍然怀念瑟兰迪尔用自己迷人的嗓音去阅读诗歌的时光，而他在一旁充当不称职的画家，聆听着瑟兰迪尔念出的字句，然后不自觉地笑了起来。他们很久以前就拥有这样悠长而惬意的时刻了，不会因为任何灾祸而改变，唯有死亡例外。  
安葬瑟兰迪尔之后他渡过了海洋，在滔天巨浪中朝着出发时相反的方向，不想去找自己的朋友，像穷愁潦倒的画家一般，风餐露宿，流落街头。  
许多年后他遇到了一位善解人意的女士，那是他生命中的一段插曲，仅由几段音节组成。他为她绘制了一幅画像，手笔上乘。而那位女士曾经对他说过一句话：“莱戈拉斯，我总觉得，你老了好多。”  
时间终归还是在他身上留下了无情的痕迹，与无可避免的命运一同凿刻下了誓言的扭曲点，然后再度重新开始。


End file.
